


The detective's daughter

by Kind_of_crazy



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Feels, Billionaire, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Warming, Crime lord Loki, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Loki, Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Escape, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Intimidating Loki, Kidnapping, Leather Glove Kink, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Nipple Clamps, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Private Investigators, Protective Loki, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexually Inexperienced Character, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suits, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, Underground business, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 241,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kind_of_crazy/pseuds/Kind_of_crazy
Summary: Sam's father is a detective who made it his personal mission to bring down Loki Laufeyson, the infamous crime lord and London's most successful businessman. The trouble begins when Sam's father asks her for help on a secret mission and they aqcuire incriminating material that proves Loki's dark underground activities.What will Laufeyson do when he finds out about the evidence?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 248
Kudos: 595





	1. The favour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I'm glad you found your way here. I hope you enjoy this little (well, not so little) story. It is the first one I decided to publish so naturally I am quite nervous. Your feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated. 
> 
> This story's setting was inspired by @fanficshiddles' story "Caught in his web". It's an amazing piece of work and if you enjoy my content you should definitely check their profile out :D

„Thanks. I owe you,“ Daron said before ending the call and tossing his phone onto the desk.  
He sighed and ran his hands through his dark brown hair. He could make this work. He had to make it work.

His contact had gotten him on to the guest list. His daughter, too. He couldn’t possibly show up alone. That would raise the people’s suspicion. And that was really the last thing he wanted to do.

Daron paced through the room. His mind was working hard to come up with a plausible story. He needed to convince his daughter to come with him without making her suspicious.

“Dad?” came Sam’s voice from the hallway. He heard her keys jiggling and the sound of her boots on the wooden floor.

Daron took a deep breath, fixed his dishevelled hair and stepped out of the bedroom/office.  
“Hey, Hobbit. How was university?” he asked as he eyed her up. He could see the grimace she made over hearing him call her Hobbit.

“It was alright,” she said and hung up her coat by the door before turning to him.  
Her short dirty blonde hair looked a little dishevelled, the tips curving and forming little waves which had gained her the nickname she so despised. 

“I told you to stop calling me that. I’m not _that_ short and neither do I have hairy feet,” Sam told him and narrowed her eyes, daring him to say something.

He did not. He just grinned and took her old and worn backpack from her. “Get into the shower. You stink. I’ll get dinner ready in the meantime.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and walked straight into the bathroom.

Daron chuckled. He carefully placed her backpack on the small bed in her room, trying not to jostle its contents too much. The expensive drawing tablet and the laptop had cost a small fortune.

His daughter studied game design at the University of Southampton, and the tablet was necessary equipment for her courses.

She’d leave their small apartment at the edge of London every morning and take the train to get to the university. The ride took about an hour which required her to get up early, even when class started in the late morning.

Leaving Sam’s room, Daron went into the kitchen and filled two plates with the rich salad and freshly baked bread he had made earlier. The bread was still warm on the inside. The garlic butter would melt wonderfully into the fluffy bread. His stomach rumbled just at the thought of that, and he called for Sam to hurry up so they could eat.

He carried the plates over to the small table that stood by the kitchen window. The window overlooked a small and bumpy road and neighbouring apartment blocks that stood along it.  
They didn’t live in one of London’s bad areas.

Daron had a good salary due to his job as a detective but rent in London was expensive. So they lived on the outskirts of the city in a quiet but nice neighbourhood. Technically, Daron could afford an apartment in a nicer part of the city, but his daughter’s education wasn’t exactly cheap so he settled for the cosy flat with a reasonable rent.

Daron got out the missing cutlery and set the table. He leaned against the kitchen counter, foot tapping the floor impatiently when he heard his daughter finally emerge from the bathroom.

“Get dressed, dinner’s ready and I’m famished,” he called, not missing the annoyed huff she uttered at his impatient orders. She obliged nonetheless and hurried up.

Stepping into the kitchen two minutes later, Sam saw her dad already sitting at the small dining table, one brow arched as he impatiently motioned for her to sit.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Sam said, her amusement clearly audible, and plopped into the chair opposite her dad.

“I thought I might starve before you arrive,” Daron joked and tucked in while she watched him with a small smile.

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” she said in mock exasperation. Her dad snorted and retorted: “That coming out of _your_ mouth, princess drama.”

“What can I say, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” she replied with a sly smirk and laughed when Daron snorted into his glass of water.

They ate in silence until both their plates were cleared and the cutlery set aside. Daron cleared his throat and looked at his daughter, elbows resting on the table and hands clasped together under his chin.

“What?” Sam asked while chewing a mouthful of the leftover baguette. She had noticed his anxious expression immediately.

“I have a job to do this Saturday… Undercover mission. And I need a partner,” he said and eyed her reaction cautiously.

“So? I’m pretty sure you have a detective partner or something like that,” she said and drank the rest of the water in her glass. She set the glass down on the table with a clunk and looked at Daron with an expectant expression.

“Uhm no, I don’t have a suitable partner for this mission. It’s this charity event the mayor keeps bragging about on TV. I’m there to uncover illegal activities but I need a companion for the evening,” he said, trying to make it sound as believable as he could.

Sam raised her eyebrows. He could tell that she wasn’t convinced. “Why don’t you just go alone if the department can’t provide you with a suitable partner?”

Daron suppressed a sigh and answered: “It would be suspicious to show up alone. A single man lingering with the snobs of the city literally _screams_ police. It would be too obvious.”

She still didn’t seem fully convinced. Sam leaned back in her chair and asked: “What exactly are you asking?” She already knew the answer.

“Would you go undercover with me? Just this one evening. It’ll be safe, I promise,” he said with a reassuring and hopeful smile.

She wanted to argue, say that it’s irresponsible and doesn’t make any sense but when she saw his hopeful expression, she sighed.

“Fine,” she huffed and crossed her arms, “But you’ll have to pay for a visit to the hairdresser. This looks like a dead cat.” She gestured up at her messy hair.

“I also need something proper to wear. I don’t exactly own fancy clothes. None that wouldn’t mark me as an outsider in a sea of millionaires anyway.”

Daron was relieved she’d agreed. He knew Sam wasn’t fully on board with his story, but that didn’t matter. She just needed to come with him, so he wouldn’t blow his cover.

He couldn’t let his opportunity to catch Laufeyson slip. He had worked too hard to get this far.

-

They went shopping on Friday.

Her father dragged Sam from one fancy boutique to the other, trying to make her put on all kinds of dresses and high heels. She’d declined all of his suggestions and instead opted for jumpsuits or a nice pair of dress pants and a blouse.

“I don’t want to wear a dress for fuck’s sake,” she swore at him, peeking around the curtain of the dressing room.

“Why? What is wrong with a dress?” her father had asked incredulously.  
“Have you ever seen me wear a dress, dad?” she challenged, eyebrows raised.  
Her dad opened his mouth ready to fire back, but then hesitated. He had not ever seen her wear a dress.

“Fine, I give up,” he huffed and took the dresses he’d picked out for her back.

After they’d cleared their differences over what she would wear, the shopping started to be fun. Sam walked along aisles of nice clothes, tried on what felt like half of them and in the end finally settled on high-waisted black dress pants and a long-sleeved dark blue blouse with a very subtle golden pattern. The blouse had a deep V-neck that dipped down between her breasts, revealing quite a lot of her cleavage but not in a slutty kind of way. It looked elegant and mature.

Her dad didn’t argue when she chose a pair of elegant flat suede shoes that matched her blouse instead of some tacky high heels.

Sam had never been a person for that kind of clothing. She liked to dress casual but modern. A bit sexy every now and then. Something you wouldn’t find in her closet are skirts and dresses. It’s not that she didn’t like them. She just didn’t like them when _she_ was wearing them. She didn’t feel comfortable in it.

When her father had paid for her new clothes – not without her gaping at the sum and fruitlessly protesting to go back and find something less expensive – they left the boutique and grabbed some food on their way to the hairdresser.

“Don’t drop any of that on the seat,” her father warned and took one hand off the steering wheel to gesture at her kebab. Sam rolled her eyes and mumbled around a mouthful of her food: “O’m not thwee years ol, dad.”

“Sure sounds like it,” he teased and earned a slap to the shoulder from Sam.

-

They arrived at the hairdresser and Sam quickly disposed of her kebab wrap before entering the small shop with her dad. She couldn’t think of a time they didn’t go here to get their hair cut.

“Hey guys, good to see you,” Jonna greeted them, her wide trademark smile revealing perfectly white teeth. It kind of made her look like a shark, Sam thought. She never voiced that thought, though.

“How are you?” her father asked and embraced the woman briefly.

“Oh, I am doing just fine. You look a little tired, though. Are you getting enough sleep?” she asked and narrowed her eyes at Sam’s dad.

He waved her concern away with a good-natured laugh and replied: “I’m fine, really.” She accepted his answer and then turned to Sam with that wide shark smile again. 

“And what about you, sweetie?” She leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“I’m doing alright. Uni’s taking up most of my time but I’m having fun so that’s alright.”

“Glad to hear that. You wanna go first? Daron, I’m assuming you want to get that beard of yours back in order again?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s grown a little wild,” her dad admitted and ran his fingers over his brown beard. It was slightly darker than the hair atop his head.

“Alrighty, you go sit there,” she pointed at an empty chair towards the back of the shop, “And you can sit down here.” She guided Sam over to a chair and pushed her into the soft cushion. Sam briefly eyed her reflection in the mirror before her and then turned her head to see Jonna’s colleague Robert emerge from the break room and stand behind her father.

Her attention was directed back to Jonna when the attentive woman placed a glass of water before her and put her hands on Sam’s shoulders.

Sam tried not to squirm under Jonna’s touch. She didn’t really like being touched by strangers. Not that Jonna was a stranger but… she just didn’t like it when she touched her. She seemed to have no sense of personal boundaries. Her being a hairdresser probably had something to do with that.

“So, what are doing?” Jonna asked and looked at Sam in the mirror.

“Nothing special. I’d be nice if you could just cut it back and bring it in shape again. I’m attending a rather fancy party tomorrow, and I want to get rid of this dead cat before it,” she kidded and pointed at her messy hair.

Jonna laughed, her fingers combing through Sam’s short hair, and asked: “You’re finally going out a little? Didn’t think I’d witness the day. You want me to use the razor for the lower part?”

Sam affirmed her question and they fell silent while Jonna worked.

Jonna was right, Sam wasn’t one for parties or nights out. She preferred staying home with her dad or alone to read or watch something. Every so often she’d even get back to her old violin for some practice. She didn’t want her skills to get rusty.

Most of the time when she was alone though, she’d just draw. It would be either some kind of assignment for university or just for her own enjoyment.

Jonna broke the silence, and they spent the rest of the time talking about the series they were watching and that one film with the cute British actress that was new in the cinema.


	2. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and her father arrive at the charity event. She doesn't know about her father's plans just yet but his motives will be revealed soon enough. Sam lays eyes upon Loki for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> Here goes the second chapter. I'll probably post one or two more to get this story properly started and keep you interested. I have about 17 chapters written out so far so you can expect regular updates :D 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. Feedback and thoughts on my work are appreciated <3

„I don’t think I can do this,” Sam said. She was looking at herself in the mirror of her best friend’s dressing table. Her short dark blonde hair was freshly washed and carefully styled. Some light make-up evened out her pale skin and a dark red lipstick adorned her small but beautifully formed lips.

“Of course you can. You’ll be perfectly save, I’m sure of it. And hey, even if something happens, you know some pretty badass moves that could fend off anyone,” Lucille chirped and squeezed Sam’s shoulders reassuringly.

Lucille wasn’t wrong. Sam’s father did teach her how to defend herself effectively, but she wasn’t sure that was going to be enough. Especially not when she didn’t exactly know what kind of secret business her father was dealing with.

Well, not so secret anymore now that she had told Lucille. But Sam didn’t lie to her friends. And when the dark haired bookworm had asked her why she needed her help with her make-up, Sam had confessed that she’d be her father’s undercover partner for the night.

Lucille had been overly excited at hearing that.

“That is the coolest thing ever! You have to tell me everything about it as soon as you get back,” she squealed and beamed at Sam. Then she positioned herself in a fighting stance and playfully raised her fists, punching the air and saying: “You’ll be a badass undercover agent punching the bad guys and doing super cool moves and-“

“I won’t be punching anyone,” Sam interrupted her and laughed. “We’ll be in and out in no time. I’m just my dad’s cover, not his undercover agent partner.”

Lucille stood up straight and waved at Sam dismissively. “Leave me my fantasies. I’ll have a great time writing this. Hey, you could draw what I write and we can turn it into a comic. ‘Undercover agent Sam’. I can see it before me.”

Sam shook her head and laughed. “Okay, okay. I guess we could use some creative distraction for our free time. It’s also good practice for your writing and my drawing skills,” she said with a shrug and a good-natured smile.

“Yes!” Lucille exclaimed and jumped into the air. “This is gonna be epic. I already have loads of ideas. I’ll wait with the writing until you’re back, though.”

Sam was just about to comment on that, when her phone started to ring. She reached into the pocket of her black dress pants and pulled the device out. “Dad” flashed over the screen and she quickly answered the call.

“Hi, Hobbit. I’m waiting in the car outside. You comin’ down?”

“Yupp. I’ll come down right away. See ya in a minute,” Sam answered and ended the call. She shoved the phone back into her back pocket and got up. She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time and then turned around to her friend.

“Thank you so much for helping me with the make-up. And for lending me this,” Sam said and waved around the small black clutch she held in her hand. She had to borrow it from Lucille because everything Sam owned were backpacks, and those somehow didn’t seem suitable for a fancy charity event like the one she would attend this evening.

“No need to thank me. I’d do anything to get my hands on you and style you up a bit. I think you actually did _me_ a favor,” Lucille joked.

Sam chuckled and then pulled her best friend into a quick hug. She released Lucille again and walked over to her new shoes that stood by the apartment door. She slipped them on and then turned to Lucille who had already opened the door for her.

“Call me as soon as you get home, okay? I want to know _everything_,” she said with a wide smile as Sam stepped out of the door.   
“I will. Promised. Talk to you later then. Byeee,” Sam said as she walked down the stairs of the big apartment building Lucille lived in. She gave her friend a last wave before she disappeared around the corner.

The cool air of the evening brushed over her revealed skin when Sam stepped out of the building. She shivered a little and looked for her father’s car. It stood not far away on the other side of the road. The lights were on and she could see her father wave through the window.

She waved back and quickly made her way over to the car and slid into the front seat next to her dad.   
“You look very nice,” her dad commented after giving her a once over.

Sam grinned and gestured at her father’s suit when she answered: “You look not bad yourself.”

“Just ‘not bad’, huh?” he replied with mock hurt in his voice.

“Oh shut up. You know what I mean,” Sam said and swatted her father’s arm.

-

Her father stopped the car near their destination. The Apex hotel. The four star hotel was situated in the heart of London. Various famous landmarks like the Tower of London or St Paul’s Cathedral were just minutes away from the fancy hotel.

They walked the few hundred meters from the parked car to the towering building. Huge windows lined the walls of the hotel building and bright light filtered through the glass doors in the front.

Two men in impeccable butler uniforms flanked the doors. They held clipboards in one hand while the other held a golden pen. Whenever someone walked up to the glass doors they would ask for their name and then scan the list on their clipboard before drawing a neat tick behind the found name and waving the person through with a kind, professional smile.

It was no different for Sam and her father. They walked up to the glass doors. Her father gave the butler on the right side their names and they got waved through in no time.

Sam tried not to look too impressed by the architecture and flawless interior design when they walked into the foyer. Everything was horribly expensive. Like it was made to be looked at and not used. She secretly hated it.

A woman in a uniform similar to the ones the men by the doors wore came up to them with a wide smile and asked in an overly friendly tone: “Good evening. Shall I lead you to the rooms where festivities take place?”

“Oh that would be lovely,” her father replied with a cheery smile, and Sam rolled her eyes at his faked enthusiasm. She quickly plastered a smile on her face when the woman looked over at her. “That would be lovely, indeed,” she said, mimicking her father’s cheery tone. That earned her a not so subtle jab in the ribs.

The woman acted as if she hadn’t seen it and guided them out of the foyer and into a big ballroom close by. One half of the room was filled with round tables. Expensive looking chairs were arranged around the tables and small name cards laid on each set of cutlery.

The other half was a dance floor. The sides of the space were lined with high tables people could gather around to sip on ridiculously expensive champagne while bragging about the amount of money on their bank accounts.

“There are waiters who will show you to your table and serve drinks. Enjoy your evening,” the woman said and then left after flashing them one last fake smile.

“That woman was awful”, Sam muttered and watched the blonde lady disappear in the crowd.   
Her father chuckled and then jerked his head at the nearest group of people. “Not as awful as these rich bastards.”

Sam studied the group. Her curious staring earned her dirty and really judgmental looks from the flock of middle-aged vultures.

She made a displeased sound and turned back to her father. “You’re right.”

“Ignore them. Come on, we gotta move. I need to locate my target. He should be here already,” her father said and looped his arm through hers and pulled her with him.

They strolled through the room, watching the people around them intently. Sam noticed a lot of condescending looks directed her way. It didn’t really surprise her. She stood out despite her expensive clothes. Or rather because of them.

Most of the guests were in their 50’s. A young woman with short hair, wearing pants instead of a dress and flat suede shoes instead of 10 inch high heels probably contradicted with their close minded picture of how a woman was supposed to look.

Sam wondered what these women would do if they saw her unshaved legs. Faint, probably. She had to suppress a giggle at that image. She held her chin a little higher after that and met any frown with a confident expression. Those idiots wouldn’t bring her down.

The few young people at the event didn’t look any better than their older fellows. Arrogant expressions were plastered on their polished faces.

Sam and her father had rounded the dancefloor once and just started for a second round when a tall man caught Sam’s eye. He was younger than most guests. Maybe in his mid-thirties.

He was wearing a black suit. A white shirt peeked out from under the black jacket and dark green tie with black dots rested on his chest. A pair of polished pointy black leather shoes reflected the bright ceiling lights.

Her gaze wandered up to his face. Sam immediately thought that he was very handsome. Pale skin contrasted with raven coloured hair that fell on his shoulders in soft curls. His features were all sharp edges and angles.

The man laughed at something his neighbour said. He threw his head back and patted the man’s shoulder. The prominent cheekbones and sharp jawline made his bright smile even more dashing.

Sam and her dad kept moving and slowly neared the raven haired man and his acquaintances. She couldn’t shake the feeling that his face was familiar. She had seen him before but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

The man raised a glass with sparling champagne to his lips and took a sip. His index finger thrummed against the glass as he scanned the room, bored by the conversation at hand.

She was so lost in thought, trying to figure out where she had seen him before, that it took her a moment to realize he had noticed her staring. His dark eyes – she couldn’t quite make out the colour from where she was standing – met hers and she kept looking a little too long.

Sam finally managed to break out of her stupor and quickly averted her eyes. There was no time to dwell on her embarrassment, though, because after sharing a look with him she finally remembered why he was so familiar.

“Hey, dad. Look to your left. Ten o’clock. Is that Loki Laufeyson?” she mumbled quietly.   
Her father stiffened over hearing that name. His head jerked into the direction she hold told him to look and then gave a curt nod. “That’s him.”

She didn’t question her father’s behaviour and instead dared to glance back up at Laufeyson. He caught her looking again. She saw his lips curl into the tiniest of smiles before she averted her eyes, cursing herself for being caught yet another time.

She knew Laufeyson was quite a big deal in this city. He owned most of the biggest companies in London or at least parts of them. He was involved in _all_ the important business and funded all kinds of social projects in the city and its’ surrounding communities.

She had read about him in a newspaper article not long ago. Which is also where she knew his face from. The article was about Laufeyson’s latest donation to a youth shelter. The newspaper had added a picture of Loki talking to a bunch of teenagers outside the building he had funded.

Sam tried to remember what else the article said. They mentioned some background information about him but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember.

“Sam, I found my suspect. I need to approach him alone. Will you be fine on your own?” her father suddenly said.

Sam stopped and shrugged. She unhooked their arms and then looked around. “Where should I wait? I really don’t want to talk to anyone,” she said with uncertainty in her voice.

Her father thought for a moment and then grinned down at her. “How about you ask that DJ over there to put on some music that is from this century and go dance a little?”

She looked at her father for a moment. She wasn’t really comfortable with dancing in front of other people but it was probably better than to awkwardly wait in a corner. Someone could approach her and try to talk to her.

Dancing was definitely the less humiliating option.

“Alright. Let’s hope I can convince the DJ. See you in a bit,” Sam said and turned away from her dad. She headed towards the short end of the ballroom where the DJ lounged lazily behind the desk his equipment was placed on.

Sam approached the man carefully, preparing what she would say to him and playing the conversation out in her head. She finally stopped next to him and shoved her sweaty hands in the pockets of her trousers. She cleared her throat.

“Uhm, excuse me sir,” she started and then took a startled step back when the man sat up straight and leaned closer to her. He started talking before she could finish.

“ _Please_ tell me you are here to request some music that is actually good,” he begged, peering up at her hopefully with dark brown eyes.

Sam laughed nervously and answered: “Yeah, I wanted to ask if you could put something that is… well, from this century. Something upbeat and nice to dance to.”

“Thank you! You are my saviour. Okay, okay. Let’s show these old people how us young folks party,” he said with a grin and got to work.

Sam gave him a smile and walked back onto the dancefloor. She kept to herself while she waited for the DJ to finally start playing some decent music.   
She was slowly strolling through the room when the strange feeling of being watched made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She turned her head this way and that trying to catch the person watching her. And she did catch them. Or rather him.   
Two intense eyes were trained on her from across the room. Laufeyson. Sam stared at him and he stared back. She could feel embarrassment colour her face. Why was he looking at her so creepily? Sam wasn’t used to that kind of attention. Usually, no one gave her a second glance and she was just fine with that.

Relief flooded through her when the slow jazz music from the seventies was replaced by a modern playlist, because it steered Laufeyson’s attention away from her.

The man perked up when he heard the music and set down his glass. He excused himself with a charming smile and headed towards the middle of the dancefloor.

Sam froze when she saw him walking in her direction but relaxed immediately when the famous business man stopped in the middle of the dancefloor and called for everyone to join him.

For a second she thought he was going to try to talk to her. Whatever conversation would’ve resulted from that, she was sure it would have been very awkward.

The younger guests gathered on the dancefloor and started dancing. A little reserved at first but the atmosphere grew more relaxed and everyone was dancing wildly in no time.

Sam was hesitant to join them but she eventually worked up the courage to walk onto the dancefloor and joined the others. Not before making sure Laufeyson was at a safe distance, though.

That man was creeping her out.

Sam bopped her head to the music for a few minutes and then hesitantly started to dance. Her inhibitions were cast aside after the fifth song and she started to move her body more confidently.

She swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music and twirled around, making the loose sleeves of her blouse flutter against her skin.

She was having quite a good time. And she would be having an even better time if the raven haired man would stop looking at her. Sam didn’t know if he was just really bad at being subtle or if his obvious staring was supposed to tell her anything. If the latter was the case she really didn’t get the message. Except if the message was “I’m a total creep and like stalking people.”

The current song ended and Sam walked away from the dancefloor to catch her breath and look for her father. She hadn’t seen him in quite a while. While Sam peered around the room she noticed something interesting.

Laufeyson had left the dancefloor and was walking towards a door in the corner of the room. Three bodyguards and a thin middle-aged man followed close by. The latter looked nervous. Sweat glistened on his forehead and his hands were clenched into fists on his sides.

Sam frowned and followed the group with her eyes. Her concentration was startled when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see her nervous father. His eyes darted through the room and then back to her. He opened his mouth and closed it again looking very unsure.

“What happened?” Sam asked and raised her eyebrows at her father’s odd behaviour. “Did something go wrong? Do we have to leave?”

“No, no. It’s just. Damnit… come with me,” her father mumbled quietly and pulled her with him. Sam followed her dad across the room. He was headed into the same direction she saw Laufeyson and his men disappear.

“What is going on?” Sam demanded and tried to wrench her arm from her father’s grip. But he wouldn’t let go. Instead he stopped and turned around to look at her. “You have to trust me on this. My suspect-“ he stopped himself and ran a hand through his hair, something always did when he was nervous. “Okay, listen. My suspect his Loki Laufeyson. He-“

Sam didn’t let him finish. “Laufeyson?! Are you crazy? Isn’t he some kind of saint? His public image is unblemished. What the hell makes you think he’s involved in any illegal business?”

“Hear me out! All this, the donations, the funding of social projects and what else he’s doing, is just to maintain this image. Someone gave me a lead about half a year ago that suggested that Laufeyson isn’t the saint as he wants everyone to think he is. I gave it a shot and the things I found about him and his business... They still make my skin crawl,” her father said with an urgency in his voice that didn’t leave any room for doubts.

Sam glanced over at the door Laufeyson vanished through and then back at her father. “The department doesn’t know about this,” she said. It was a statement, not a question.

Her father sighed and then shook his head. “No, no one knows. They wouldn’t believe me when I told them that there’s something fishy about that guy Laufeyson and if I’m totally honest, I think he has the whole department in his pocket. I had to do this on my own.”

Now everything made so such more sense. Why the department hadn’t set him up with a partner. They didn’t even know.

So what now? What is your plan?” Sam asked and eyed her father carefully.

“Things haven’t exactly been going by plan. I need you to help me. This wasn’t planned but I can’t let this opportunity slip. I have to get solid proof and I am so close to getting it,” he said and clenched his fists.

Sam looked at her father. She could see the frustration in his tense frame. He had been after that man for quite a while. She lifted her chin and nodded slowly. She had made her decision. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you your evidence. Just tell me what to do.”  
  



	3. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets the infamous Loki for the first time. She and her father acquire some very incriminating material that will help putting Laufeyson behind bars. He prepares to press charges against the crime lord. But what happens if said crime lord finds out about the evidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter :D   
> Enjoy this wild ride because things are staring to get a little heated. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated. Thanks for reading <3

Sam and her father left the ballroom through the same door as Laufeyson. Sam’s heart was beating out of her chest as she quietly followed her father through a maze of corridors. She kept wiping her sweaty hands on her dress pants.

“How do you even know where to go?,” Sam whispered. She had no idea how many corners they had already rounded in this chaos of identical looking corridors.

“I studied the layout of the building and marked all the possible locations for Laufeyson’s business. I could narrow it down to a few rooms. We’ll just have to check them until we find him,” he whispered back. He made it sounds so simple when it really was anything _but_ simple.

Sam suppressed a huff and kept walking. They had to sneak past several guards before they reached the first room her father had marked. Sam kept an eye on both ends of the corridor while her father quietly checked the room. He found it empty so they moved on.

Sam kind of felt like she was doing one of the stealth missions from her favorite video game. Just in real life. The virtual experience already stressed her out beyond measure. So it was needless to say she was almost wetting her pants whenever they rounded a corner or heard footsteps in the distance.

Her dad checked two more rooms before they finally had luck with the forth room. The first thing they heard was quiet whimpering. Her father held out his arm to stop Sam and pressed a finger to his lips. They both listened for any other sounds.

Sam heard a deep voice. She couldn’t make out the words but the tone was threatening. The response were choked sobs. She inhaled sharply when a loud slap followed by a cry echoed through the corridor, the sound bouncing off the polished stone walls.

Sam’s father crept closer to the corner of the corridor and carefully peeked around it. He motioned for Sam to follow him without looking back at her. She did as she was told and quietly crept forward until she was crouched next to her father.

Sam peered down the hall and saw that one of the doors was cracked open. A streak of light shone through the crack and stretched over the velvety carpet on the floor. The sounds were louder now and they clearly came from the room behind the slightly opened door.

“Let’s go,” her father whispered and slowly crept around the corner and down the hall. “Keep an eye out for any of his henchmen. When they catch us we’re as good as dead.”

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the two ends of the corridor. Her father stopped just before the door. Sam was so busy watching for corridors she bumped into him and almost sent him toppling over and right into view for whoever was in the room right now.

Her father shot her a dirty look and she tried to look as apologetic as possible. She really wasn’t made for this kind of business. A deep voice, the same one she had heard just moments ago, brought her attention back to their objective.

“I’ve been patient with you, Gerald. You asked for more time and I granted it to you. Twice. But I’m certain you know that I have a reputation to lose. That, if I’m too lenient people will get ideas, think they can use me. But Gerald, that is far from the truth. And I think we both know that.

“O- of course,” a man stammered. His voice was wavering and the terror in it obvious. Sam felt bad for the poor soul. She wondered how he had gotten into Laufeyson’s bad books. Because it was undoubtedly Laufeyson who was dealing with the man. She recognized his voice from earlier. The pure authority in it make her shiver.

“Who doesn’t pay, dies. And Gerald, you did not pay despite all the chances I granted you,” Laufeyson stated in an even voice. “I think you know what that means.”

“N- No,” the man sobbed. “I- I can get you the money. I just-“ He didn’t get to finish. The sound of a fist connecting with flesh echoed through the room. Gerald whimpered and sobbed. Sam’s heart clenched in her chest at the pitiful sounds.

“Can’t we do something?” she mouthed at her father. He shook his head with a sorrowful expression. “We can’t blow our cover now,” he mouthed back. Sam nodded but it didn’t make her feel any better. She wanted to help the poor man.

“I just need more time,” Laufeyson mimicked Gerald’s whimpering. “You have not the slightest idea how often I have heard that sentence since I started my own business. And I am growing tired of hearing it.”

There was some more incoherent whimpering, but it were the quiet footsteps that caught Sam’s attention. Footsteps that didn’t come from inside the room they were crouched before. Panic surged through her body and she smacked her father’s shoulder repeatedly to get his attention.

He turned around and she pointed down the corridor and then touched her ear to signalise him what was happening. His eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet as quietly and quickly as possible.

“Get the evidence. Use your phone,” he mouthed before sprinting down the hall on quiet soles.

She heard her father’s voice. His words were slurred and hard to understand. She guessed he was playing the “Drunk guy got lost in huge building while looking for the bathroom” card. It seemed to work, because his voice got quieter and so did the two pair of footsteps.

Sam’s heart was beating wildly when she inched closer to the door and pulled her phone from her pocket. She unlocked it and opened the camera. Her hands were shaking when she lifted it to the door crack and pressed the record button. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she watched what was happening in the room. 

Laufeyson neared the thin whimpering man with big steps. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. The tie hung loosely around his neck and black gloves covered his big hands. Gerald was kneeling on the floor. His face was full of bruises and his left eye was swollen shut. Sam swallowed down her tears and kept watching.

“It’s time to pay your debt, Gerald,” Laufeyson said in an unfeeling tone and reached for his tie. He lifted it over his head and wrapped the ends tightly around his fists. He neared Gerald with the tie in his hands. The terrified man tried to make a run for it but Laufeyson anticipated this move. He kicked the legs from under Gerald and sent the man tumbling to the ground.

Before he could get to his feet again, Laufeyson was already on him and wrapped the tie around the man’s throat. Gerald struggled weakly, fists pummeling his attacker’s arms helplessly. Laufeyson didn’t even blink.

Gerald’s struggling finally ceased and his body went limp. Laufeyson retrieved his tie and let the body fall to the floor with a sickening thud. Sam still stared at the screen with wide eyes. She barely managed to suppress a gasp when she saw what this monster of a man did next.

He inspected his tie closely and then simply tied it around his neck again, straightening it before reaching for his jacket.

The last move shook Sam from her stupor. He was leaving and she had to get the hell out of there before he stepped out of that room. She jerked her phone back and stopped the recording before shoving it back into her pocket.

Sam scrambled to her feet and quickly retreated down the corridor. She hastily sprinted down a few corridors and then came to a halt. She tried to calm her ragged breathing. _In and out. Everything is going to be okay_ , she told herself and after a minute her breathing had evened out.

What had she gotten herself into. Or rather what had her father gotten her into. Sam started walking again just to find herself hopelessly lost a few minutes later. She hadn’t paid attention to where her father was leading her earlier and now she couldn’t find the way back out of his maze.

The sound of nearing footsteps made her jump and she panicked for a moment. What should she do? What happened when someone stumbled upon her here? She was so screwed. But then she thought, _I’ve gotten a lot of distance between me and that room. Whoever finds me here will not suspect a thing._   
Sam casually leaned against the wall and pulled her phone from her pocket. She unlocked it and hastily closed the camera app before opening her messenger and pretending to read some of the messages Lucille had sent her after Sam left her apartment.

The footsteps came closer and she got a glimpse of someone in a black suit rounding the corner. The steps slowed down and Sam kept staring intently at her phone pretending not to notice the man approaching her slowly.

“Fled the festive activities, I see,” Laufeyson’s deep voice cut through the air. Sam didn’t even have to fake the little jump she made upon hearing his voice. She lifted her eyes from the screen and looked up at the handsome murderer before her. 

He looked even better up close and he was freakishly tall. His lips were curled into an amused smile as he held out his hand. The hand that had killed a man just minutes ago. But of course she wasn’t supposed to know that.

So Sam slipped her phone into her pocket once more and stuttered: “Uh, yes. I- I guess I needed some quiet.” Her heart was dancing flamenco in her chest but she still extended her hand and took his.

His skin was cool against her heated flesh. She cringed at the thought of her sweaty palms.

But Laufeyson didn’t seem to mind. Instead of shaking her hand like she had expected him to, he gently held it and lifted it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles and then let go of her hand again.

Sam stared at him. She was so perplexed by what he had just done all she could do was blush like a stupid school girl.

“I, uhm… I should really get back to the party,” she mumbled and looked at her shoes trying to hide her red face. “That’s where I’m headed, too,” Laufeyson said and extended his arm. Sam glanced at it and then up at his face. He was still smiling.

Damn it.

If she hadn’t seen what he had done just minutes ago she would probably bathe in the undivided attention of this devilishly handsome gentleman. But she had seen it. So all she wanted to do was run away from him while screaming her lungs out. But of course she couldn’t do that.

She took his arm instead, looping it around her own and glancing up at him once more. He smirked down at her and started walking. “What’s your name?” he suddenly asked and turned his face to look at her.

Sam blanched and before she could stop herself her name had already tumbled from her lips.

“Sam. I like that. Is that short for Samantha?” Laufeyson asked.

Sam shook her head. Her reserved behaviour made the raven haired man laugh. “I don’t bite, sweet one. My name is Loki Laufeyson,” he introduced himself and Sam looked up at him with the most believable smile she could muster and replied: “Nice to meet you, Mr. Laufeyson.”

“Ah, no need for formalities. Call me Loki,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Loki it is then,” Sam replied and forced another smile. They spent the rest of the way in silence but that did nothing to calm her nerves.

Sam could feel his lingering glances and all of a sudden she wished she had chosen a blouse that revealed less of her cleavage. Now that she gave it some thought, she would love to wear a baggy sweater right now to hide her figure from his exploring eyes.

He made her feel uncomfortably vulnerable. That was probably because she just saw him kill another person and knew that he could take her out without breaking a sweat.

When they got back to the ballroom Loki released her and Sam felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She stepped back a little and looked around before turning back to him. His eyes were trained on her face and he studied her intently.

Sam shivered under his intense stare. She just wanted to get away from him. “Uh, I gotta go find my father. It was nice to meet you,” Sam said and this time she was the first to extend her hand.

Loki smirked and replied: “It was lovely to meet you. I’ll see you around.” He took her hand, pressed a kiss to her knuckles like he had before and then turned away. But not before winking at her.

Sam felt her cheeks warm up and she shook her head. He was such a flirt. She didn’t know how to handle that or the fact she had just watched him strangle a man with a tie.

She was repulsed, scared and weirdly attracted to him all at once. Her life had gotten a lot more confusing in just a matter of hours.

-

A few days had passed since their undercover mission in the Apex hotel. Sam had gotten out safely and met her father at the car. She showed him the evidence and he watched the video with a kind of grim satisfaction.

Once they got home, Sam called Lucille. Despite the late hour (it was almost 1 in the morning) her friend picked up immediately. She probably had been hovering over the phone all night waiting for her friend to call.

Sam was unsure about whether to tell Lucille about what she had seen. But she didn’t keep secrets from her best friend. So she told her the truth. Lucille was shocked about hearing what Sam had to watch.

She couldn’t believe that the public’s favorite business man was a murderer and probably some kind of crime lord, too. That would explain his flourishing business.

“I think we might to change some of the details in our comic,” Lucille had said thoughtfully. “Wouldn’t want this psychopath to come after us. I mean it’s not like he’d ever get to see our little project but this does make me kind of paranoid.”

Sam agreed with that and they kept talking a bit before she told Lucille she was really tired and just wanted to shower and sleep. Her friend was understanding. She reassured Sam and wished her a goodnight.

This was five days ago. Her father had taken time off to arrange his papers and sort through the evidence he gathered over the months to prepare to press charges against Loki Laufeyson.

Sam hoped that her recording and her dad’s evidence was enough to convince the jury the golden boy of London was actually a criminal.

He would hand the evidence in today.

Sam was really nervous, though it was silly. Loki was a criminal and with the evidence they had he would be behind bars soon. Everything was going to be okay.

That’s what she told herself so she could asleep at night.

-

Two days. Two days since Daron handed in the evidence and still no one had contacted him. It made him antsy and paranoid. He knew what kind of man Laufeyson was but his proof was irrefutable.

They had to do _something_.

Daron’s fingers nervously tapped the steering wheel. Each hour that passed made the feeling that something horrible was about to happen stronger. This gut-wrenching uneasy feeling.

He glanced into the rear mirror. No one was following him. Yet. Daron brought his foot down on the accelerator. He wanted to get home as fast as possible.

He was somewhat worried about Sam. What if someone found out it was her who helped him getting his most valuable piece of evidence? It was reckless of him to take her. He cursed under his breath and sped home.

Just as Daron had stepped into the apartment, his phone started ringing. He fumbled with the keys and closed the door behind him. Then he fished the vibrating device from the depths of his pockets and answered it.

“Hello? Hutchings speaking,” Daron said and impatiently waited for an answer while taking off his jacket and shoes. He shoved his police badge into the drawer and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“This is Barrington. Listen pal, you don’t have much time,” the voice on the other side answered.

Barrington was one of Daron’s closes work friends. The best partner he had ever had. And he sounded very concerned.

Daron didn’t like that at all.

“Get to the point. What happened?” Daron demanded and put the glass down he had just grabbed.

He didn’t have to tell his friend twice. Barrington answered immediately in a hushed tone: “The court declared your charges against Laufeyson invalid as well as your evidence. What were you thinking going after him?! And why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve told you that bastard has them all by the balls. He has the whole damn department in his pocket damnit!”

Daron was speechless for a moment. How did Barrington know about the charges. He had kept everything a secret.

“How do you even know abut that? Fuck! I didn’t do this whole shit in secret for no reason. How come you know about it? Who else knows?”

“The whole department. I don’t know who leaked the information but the news spread like wildfire and you can be sure Laufeyson knows about it, too. You need to get the hell out of here. He probably already sent someone to get you out of the way,” his friend whispered frantically.

Daron cursed loudly.

“I’ll pack a few things and get Sam. Fuck, I hope she’s okay. I don’t know how long we’ll be out of town. Thank you for giving me a head start. I owe you.”

“Anything for you, partner. Just… promise me one thing. If they get you, don’t tell them I warned you,” Barrington said, his tone pleading. “I won’t. You have my word,” Daron replied and ended the call.

His heart was beating wildly as he sprinted from room to room, grabbing toiletries and clothes for both him and Sam and stuffing them in a huge duffel bag.

Sam was out with Lucille. They met at a café and wanted to go shopping in the city center.

Darion loaded the duffel bag on his shoulders and stormed out of the apartment building. His handgun was resting against his hip and he was ready to pull it.

He tossed the bag into the trunk and jumped into the front seat. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sam’s number while starting the car. She picked up immediately.

“Hi, dad. What’s up,” she asked in a cheery voice. Daron felt bad for what he was about to tell her.

“Sam, we have a problem. Laufeyson. Where are you?” he said, keeping it as brief as possible.

It took Sam a second to take in what he said. When she processed his words she answered: “We’re in Primark. The one in Oxford Street. Dad, what is going on?”

“I will explain it when I get there. Send Lucille home. You stay put.”


	4. The chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sent his henchmen after Sam and her father. The chase begins. Will they manage to escape, are they going to end up as Laufeyson's captives or will they die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Here's chapter numero 4. Shit's going down in this one. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreaciated :D

Sam cowered behind a rack of clothes. Her nails dug into the straps of the worn backpack.

Just after she had sent Lucille away a handful of men in black clothes entered the store. Their appearances screamed “murderous henchmen”.

She had spent the past 15 minutes crouching from hiding spot to hiding spot and trying to avoid the dubious looking men.

Sam’s father hadn’t explained what exactly was going on but after seeing the men enter the store she was sure it had something to do with Laufeyson.

Something must’ve went wrong and now he tried to get rid of her and her father for uncovering his business. Oh fuck she was so dead.

The men were closing in on her, and Sam wanted nothing more than to reach into her backpack and take out her pocket knife. But the zipper was way too loud and always got stuck. It took quite a lot of strength to get it free again.

She couldn’t risk making that much noise because she would be so fucked if the men found her. Panic surged through her veins and she could barely keep her hands from shaking.

“Sam!” a familiar voice hissed behind her. Sam covered her mouth to smother the screech that escaped her lips. She spun around and found her father crouched behind a rack of clothes just like she was.

Sam dropped her hand and shot him a pointed look.

“Don’t fucking scare me like that,” she whispered furiously. Her father waved her complaint away and said in a hushed voice: “We have to get out of here. They have us surrounded without knowing it.”

He gestured around, showing her the locations of the men.

“What the hell are we going to do? I bet my ass these guys are armed and I really don’t feel the wish to die today,” Sam whispered back. Fear was slowly taking over her senses and she couldn’t hide her shaking hands anymore.

“I will distract them. When they look in my direction there will be an opening for you to escape. You will slip past the two guys to your right,” he instructed her and made a move to leave.

“Wait! What about you? I don’t want you to get hurt,” Sam said and reached out for him.

Her father gave her a reassuring smile and patted the handgun on his hip. “If it gets heated, I have this. Trust me, I will be okay. Now, get ready. One, two, three.”

Sam still wanted to say so much to him but there was no time. So when he rose from his position and called “Sam? Sam are you here?” to get the men’s attention, she had no other choice than to follow his orders.

She ducked behind a new collection of autumn clothes and then made a run for it. She glanced around to see if any of the men had noticed her sneaking past and her heart sunk when one of them turned around and spotted her.

He called something to his colleagues and then headed in Sam’s direction with big steps.

“Fuck it,” Sam whispered to herself and stood up straight, not caring who else might see her. She had to get away fast. And crouching wasn’t the fastest way to go.

She glanced back once more and saw the man behind her reach into his jacket. She panicked, sure this guys was gonna pull out a gun to put an end to her little escape attempt.

Sam didn’t turn around again to see if she was right. Instead she looked ahead and started running for the exit. Her sneakers slipped on the smooth stone floor but she managed to reach the big glass doors without falling over.

_I’m so screwed, I’m so screwed, I’m so screwed_ , Sam thought over and over as she leaped out of the clothing store and skidded to a halt.

She looked down both ends of the road and then decided to turn left. She sprinted down the sidewalk dodging people as best as she could and turned left again at the next street crossing.

The soles of her sneakers slapped on the asphalt floor loudly as she ran past the Dominion theatre and down the Tottenham Court road.

Sam glanced back and her heart threatened to leap out of her chest when she saw her burly pursuer still close behind.

That motivated her to run even faster. She couldn’t even feel her feet touch the ground anymore. The adrenaline in her blood made it feel like she was flying rather than running.

Sam kept running. She passed dozens of small cafés and bumped into a few people on her escape, but she didn’t stay to apologise.

_Fuck good manners. I’m not gonna die so I can apologise for running for my life_ , she thought to herself as she shoved a middle-aged woman out of her way.

Sam turned right at the next crossing and found herself running down Store street. Her favourite bookstore was not far away.

Treadwell’s books was a tiny bookshop next to a café. She always bought her books there and she and the store owner Callum had become good friends over the years.

He was a kind old man. He didn’t have children or a wife so Sam visited him regularly. Callum was such a sweet and funny person and the two of them could talk about books all day. It was really refreshing and something she always looked forward to.

Now her feet were carrying her right to Callum’s doorstep. She burst into the small store and went straight for the counter with the old-fashioned till on it.

Callum stood behind the counter. His head had snapped up upon her dramatic entrance and he raised his eyebrows at her dishevelled appearance.

“Sam, my goodness what is going on?” he asked and moved around the counter.

“No-“ Sam wheezed, gasping for breath. “Stay behind the counter. I need you to cover for me. If anyone comes in and asks if you have seen me, say no.”

Callum knitted his eyebrows and moved back behind the counter. “What happened, Sweetheart? Are you in trouble?” he asked concerned.

“Oh yes, I’m in big trouble. Is there a back door? I need to keep moving,” she panted.

“Yes, just straight through the breakroom. Second door in the hallway. Here are the keys. Are you okay? Can I do anything for you?” the old man asked and handed her the keys.

Sam just shook her head and sprinted over to the breakroom that was to the right of the counter.  
“Thank you so much,” she called and disappeared in the room.

Sam walked through the breakroom and stepped into the small corridor Callum had mentioned.

_The second door_ , she recalled. Her fingers were shaking when she hurried over to said door and raised the key to the rusty look.

A loud bang from the salesroom made her jump and drop the key. She stood frozen to the spot when she heard two people enter the shop.

“Where’s the girl?” an unfamiliar voice asked. Sam’s heart skipped a beat. She hoped that no one saw her entering the bookstore.

“Excuse me sir, but I don’t know what you are talking about,” Callum answered in his calm customer voice.

“But good sir, we know for a fact that a young woman entered this shop just minutes ago. So would you be so kind and hand her over?” said another voice.

A horribly familiar one this time. Laufeyson was here. Fuck. Sam scrambled for the key and tried to shove it into the lock but her shaky hands made the task impossibly hard.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that,” Callum said in the same calm tone.

“Then you leave me no other choice. Jonathan?” Loki said. There was a short hustle. Callum grunted and the sound was followed by a loud slap.

“Sam, come out. We have your little friend,” Loki called in a cheery voice.

Sam cursed under her breath. Could she just leave Callum to these monsters? They were probably going to kill him.

The scene from last Saturday flashed through Sam’s mind but this time it was Callum Loki chocked and not the unknown man.

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she turned around and slowly walked back through the breakroom.

She stepped into the small salesroom. Her eyes immediately went to Callum and the two men before the counter.

Her brown haired and burly pursuer from earlier had dragged the old man from behind the counter and held him in a headlock. Loki stood beside his henchman. He looked way too relaxed.

Sam stepped a little further into the room and Loki turned upon registering her movement. He looked her right in the eyes. His lips curled up into a dangerous smile.

“Sam, good to see you again,” he slithered and stepped closer to her. Sam immediately retreated a step and eyed him warily.

“Why don’t you join us? We have to talk,” Loki said in a sickly sweet tone.

Sam’s stomach churned and her was breathing still ragged from the escape. She didn’t know what to do.

A few moments of silence passed. Loki and Sam stared at each other.

She tightly grasped the straps of her backpack. She needed to hold on to _something_ as his intense gaze seemed to burn right through her.

Loki narrowed his eyes when she didn’t make a move to obey his command.

“Jonathan,” Loki said and waved his hand. The burly man behind him pulled out a gun and pressed it to Callum’s temple.

Sam took a step forward, her eyes wide. He wouldn’t kill Callum would he? But he had killed that other man, too. But Callum… Callum was innocent. Laufeyson wouldn’t-

“Sam, don’t listen to him. Get out of here. I will be okay,” Callum said between gritted teeth.

He was the second person who had said that to her today. She was already tiring of hearing it. She didn’t want other people getting hurt because of her. People she cared about.

But when Callum looked at her with those pleading eyes, she made a choice.

Sam dashed away from Loki and in the direction of the door.

She was not fast enough.

The shot of a gun rang in her ears and a split second later her legs were pulled away from under her. She tumbled to the floor but immediately scrambled to her feet again. Before she could fully rise, though, a set of strong arms immobilised her.

Sam thrashed around in Loki’s grasp. He had pinned her arms to her side with his so she could only kick at him.

He didn’t seem to notice much of her pathetic attempts to escape his iron grip. He turned around to his lackey and said: “I got this. Get him out. I’ll be with you in a minute”

Get him out? Get who out? Sam’s eyes landed upon a limp Callum. He was lying on the ground blood pooling around his head. The puzzle pieces fell into place. The gunshot she had heard. The gunshot.

“No, no, NO!” Sam shouted and renewed her struggles. “I will fucking kill you, you bastard,” she screamed and dug her nails into the soft flesh of Loki’s inner thighs.

Loki hissed and jolted her body. She lost her grip on him. So instead she tried to throw her head back and hit him in the nose.

“You are a little too short for that, darling,” Loki grunted and wrestled her to the ground.

Sam was now on her knees. She couldn’t use her legs to kick out at him anymore and her arms were restrained, too. She couldn’t do anything.

The feeling of utter helplessness and terror was tightening her chest. Sam kept squirming but it didn’t affect her captor.

She felt Loki’s left arm loosening around her chest and tried to use this opportunity to break free. But the arm only slipped higher and locked around her throat. His right arm released her now, too and moved to retrieve something from his jacket pocket.

Sam’s hands, now free, immediately went up to grab the arm that was tightening around her throat. She tried to loosen his grasp but it was futile.

“I must say I am quite impressed with your show back at the Apex. I didn’t suspect a thing,” Loki rasped into her ear.

Sam cringed when his warm breath glossed over the back of her neck and cheek.

“But I am also very displeased with your behaviour. That little recording you made caused me a lot of trouble,” Loki said in a disapproving tone.

Sam gasped for breath and tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes.

She didn’t want to die.

“We’ll have to talk about that later. But for now, goodnight,” Loki said.

Sam scrunched up her nose in confusion and pulled at the arm around her throat. _What was he talking about?_

That question was answered when she felt something prick the skin on her throat, followed by a cool sensation that spread under her skin.

_A needle,_ was all she could think and renewed her struggles. It was no use.

Sam could feel her limbs getting heavier and her movements more sluggish.

“No.. no-“ she rasped desperately and weakly clawed at Loki’s arm. Then her vision went black.


	5. In the lion's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in an unknown room. She tries to escape and makes a rash decision that will have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than the last one. I hope you like the way things are going and that I am able to keep your interest :D 
> 
> As always, feedback and thoughts on my work are very appreciated <3

Sam’s heavy eyelids fluttered open.

Her vision was bleary and the surroundings too bright for her sensitive eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a weak groan.

Sam attempted to open her eyes again and managed to keep them open this time. She blinked a few times to get used to the brightness.

A faint tingling told her the feeling in her body was slowly coming back. First in her toes and her fingers. Then the tingling sensation moved over to her legs and arms and finally took over her whole body until she could move again.

Sam’s fingers touched the fabric beneath her.

She was lying on something soft. A bed. The bedsheets were smooth and smelled like they’ve been freshly washed.

Sam lifted her head a little. The ceiling was painted white. Elegant crown mouldings softened the edges where walls and ceiling met. With another quiet groan she pushed herself up on her elbows and took in her surroundings.

The bed she was lying on stood against the long wall of the big room. Across from her was a big set of wooden doors. They looked solid and simple but elegant carvings decorated the surface.

The room was covered in sand coloured and dark green wallpaper. The wall behind her and to her left and right were covered in the lighter colour. The long wall with the doors embedded in it was dark green like pine needles.

Sam’s mind was hazy and she couldn’t quite remember how she had gotten here. Her eyes scanned the unfamiliar room. Wherever _here_ was.

Sam ran her fingers through her hair and sat up fully. The world around her started to spin and she shut her eyes until the dizziness subsided.

When she opened her eyes again, the memories slowly came back. One by one the events of the day emerged from the depths of her mind.

Her body went stiff and she pressed both hands to her temples.

The chase, the bookstore, Laufeyson and his lackey. Callum…

Tears sprung to her eyes when the scene played out in her head. Callum begging her to run, she making a run for the door, the gunshot that killed Callum, Loki’s unforgiving grip around her body and finally the sensation of a needle pricking her skin and the loss of her senses.

A tear slipped out of her eye and slid down her cheek.

Sam wiped it away roughly. Anger began to rise up inside of her. This bastard. This rich, entitled asshole. He had gotten Callum killed. Sweet and kind Callum.

Sam swung her legs over the side of the bed. She had to concentrate on her current situation.

Where had Laufeyson brought her? Her eyes scanned the room once more, this time taking in the furniture and other details.

A beside table stood to each side of the bed. The wood was the same dark colour as the bedframe. A big chest of drawers stood just next to the double doors. A plant and a small wooden stature sat atop it.

In the corner next to the chest of drawers stood two big bookshelves. They created a cosy nook. Two armchairs faced the shelves and a plushy rug made it look even more inviting.

A wooden door was embedded in the right wall not far from the nook. It probably led into a bathroom.

On the opposite wall was a pair of big sliding doors. Sam had no idea what laid behind them. Her eyes settled on the last piece of unexamined furniture.

A large desk. The dark wood it was made of matched the bedframe and bedside tables. It stood right in front of two big windows. A table lamp in one corner and a dark grey matt laid in the middle of the workspace.

A modern desk chair with a high back and comfortable looking armrests stood in front of the table. It was pine green like the wall behind it.

Sam silently got to her feet. The dizzy feeling passed quickly this time, but she still had trouble walking.

Her knees were weak and she took a few wobbly steps, almost tripping over her own feet. She couldn’t afford to make any noises. It only benefitted her when her captors didn’t know she was awake.

With each step she took, her legs grew stronger. The last effects of the sedative Loki had injected her with wore off.

She tiptoed over to the big doors and carefully pushed down the handle. The door didn’t budge. It was locked.

Sam swore under her breath and turned around. Her gaze fell on the two big windows.

_It is worth a shot_ , she thought and crossed the room. She leaned over the desk and rose to her tiptoes to get a grip on the handle.

It took some time but she finally got a good grip on the handle and turned it until the window opened. Sam climbed on the desk and crawled closer to the ledge.

She peered down the front of the building. It was at least a 5 meter drop.

There were some ridges she could use to climb down but she wasn’t a good climber and with the sedative still in her blood she’d most definitely fall and break her neck. Sam crawled back off the desk and closed the window.

There were still two doors she could try.

So Sam promptly walked to the nearest one and opened it. She was a little surprised when the door actually gave in and swung open.

Her excitement immediately vanished when she found her earlier guess confirmed. It was just a bathroom. A big, luxurious one but still a bathroom.

Sam closed the door again and strode over to the sliding doors. She grabbed the handle and pushed the door to the side.

The room behind it turned out to be a walk-in closet. She scoffed.

Of course a rich-ass bastard like Laufeyson would have walk-in closets. If this really was his house like she suspected. It was the only logical explanation she could come up with. What else could this be?

Sam stepped into the closet but she found it empty so she didn’t linger. She slid the door shut and in a moment of anger and frustration kicked against it. The door shook in its’ hinges.

If her captors didn’t know she was awake before, they definitely knew now.

_What does it matter_ , she thought. Her hands clenched at her sides when she looked around the room. There was no way to get out of here apart from the big double doors.

Maybe she could wrestle the door open. Okay, the chances that that was gonna work were slim, but she couldn’t just sit around and wait for her doom to arrive.

Sam walked up to the doors with a grim expression and pushed down the handle again. Still nothing. She started rattling at the door with all her might but it did nothing.

“Fuck!” she cursed and kicked at the door.

She was working herself into a temper tantrum, but she couldn’t care less. All of this was too much and she was getting overwhelmed.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” she shouted and kicked the door over and over again.

The only thing she accomplished by doing that was hurting her toes. But she was getting so _angry_ she had to do something. She had to get out and maybe punch a few of Loki’s lackeys to get her rising aggression under control.

She banged her fists against the door and shouted: “Let me out of here you cowards!” There was no answer. That made her even angrier.

Sam continued pounding against the door and then rammed it with her shoulder. That sparked an idea in her.

If she could gather enough strength and speed she might be able to burst the doors open. A stupid and reckless idea? Definitely. She would do it.

Sam took a few steps back and took a deep breath bracing herself for the impact that was to come. She closed her eyes and then leapt forward, closing the distance between her and the door in seconds.

She collided with the solid wood door. The wood groaned and gave in. With a splintering sound the lock broke and the door flew open.

Sam tumbled into the hallway. Pain exploded in her left shoulder and she let out a wail. She clutched her throbbing shoulder. Tear sprung to her eyes and she cursed.

Sam tried to get to her feet but the pain in her shoulder was too distracting. Something was definitely wrong with it. She probably should’ve thought this through.

A pained groan escaped her lips when she tried to sit up and automatically used her left arm to push herself up.

The man that stood guard outside her door stared at her with a perplexed expression. Sam peered up at him with watery eyes and recognised him from earlier. He was the one that had chased her and killed Callum. His name was Jonathan if she recalled it correctly.

Jonathan looked at her for a few more seconds before reaching into his pocket retrieving a phone. He dialled a number while keeping a close eye on her.

Sam could see his lips moving and heard his voice but the pain in her shoulder demanded all her attention. She couldn’t make out what he said.

Jonathan nodded and ended the phone call. He neared her and bent down to grab her. But Sam would have none of it.

She kicked out at him and flailed as best as she could with her injured shoulder. Protesting sounds left her lips as she struggled.

Jonathan seemed unfazed by her squirming. He grabbed her by the uninjured arm and dragged her back into the room. He unceremoniously tossed her onto the bed and she hissed when her aching shoulder made contact with the mattress.

When she saw Jonathan near the bed with a syringe in his hand she blanched.

“Do you guys carry those around with you all the time,” she spoke through gritted teeth and scrambled away from him as best as she could.

Unimpressed by her protests, Jonathan grabbed Sam by her ankle and pulled her back to him. He easily restrained her free arm and before she knew it there was a prick on her throat and the sunk back into the dreamless void.

-

Sam awoke with heavy eyelids.

Her mind was clouded. She shook her head and blinked rapidly trying to shake the numb feeling that settled in her head and limbs. Her vision was blurry and unfocused. She tried to move.

“Stop moving around,” a familiar voice ordered sternly. Sam couldn’t remember why the voice was so familiar.

“Wh… what?” she mumbled sleepily and kept trying to sit up. A hand pushed her back into the cushions and she hissed when her shoulder was jolted. The movement sent a sharp pain through her arm.

The piercing pain reminded her where she was and what happened. Her eyes focused on the person hovering over her and she jerked her throbbing arm from the man’s grasp.

It was Loki who stood over her.

His eyebrows were knitted as he stared down at her with disapproval written all over his face.

“I said stop moving around! You have a dislocated shoulder. I’m trying to move it back into place,” Loki growled and moved to grab her again.

But Sam was faster. She scrambled away from him and in her hurry to put some distance between herself and that monster tumbled from the other side of the bed.

She cried out when she hit the floor. She cradled her injured arm and pressed it to her chest to keep it from moving too much.

“Stop this foolish behaviour,” Loki said sternly and rounded the bed to get to her. Panic surged through Sam when she saw him approach and she used all her strength to get to her feet. But as soon as she stood upright her legs gave out under her and she stumbled.

Loki was quick to catch her before she hit the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and hauled her flailing body back on the bed.

“Jonathan, I need your help in here,” Loki called over his shoulder when he neared the bed again.

The door opened and the burly, dark haired man stepped in.

“Hold her down while I move her shoulder back into place,” Loki ordered. Sam tried to move away but Jonathan caught her good arm and held it on her side. He used his other hand to keep her upper body pressed into the mattress.

Loki positioned himself next to her. He grabbed her wrist and gave it a warning squeeze when she tried to tug it away despite the pain the movement caused. She stopped moving.

“This will hurt,” Loki warned. He straightened her arm and turned it so her palm was facing the ceiling. He made sure her arm was level with her body and then began to move it in a gentle but firm circular up-and-down motion. Sam winced and squeezed her eyes shut.

He continued this until Sam’s arm was at the height of her shoulder, making a ninety degree angle with her body. Then he started rotating her arm in place for a few moments.

This movement caused Sam more pain than the small circles and she blinked away the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

“We’re almost done,” Loki said. He began moving her arm further up while continuing the slow rotations until it was at an 120 degree angle. He kept the movements up for a little longer and then lowered her arm again, placing it on her chest.

The sharp pain had subsided and only a dull throbbing remained. Jonathan released his hold on her and she immediately scooted away from the men.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her but didn’t say anything. He sent Jonathan off to fetch some water and ibuprofen.

“Come over here,” Loki said and made a hither gesture with his finger. Sam did not move an inch.

Like hell was she gonna come any closer to him.

Loki sighed and raised something that looked like a sling. Several straps were attached to a thick yet flexible piece of fabric for the arm to rest on.

“I don’t like to repeat myself,” he warned.

Sam swallowed hard and carefully, very carefully, moved over to Loki. She pressed her arm to her chest and eyed the raven haired man warily.

As soon as she was close enough, Loki raised the sling and moved right into her personal space to lift it over her head and tug it into place.

Sam flinched when he touched her arm and lifted it into the sling before tightening the straps.

“There, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Loki chuckled.

Sam scowled at him and immediately scooted backwards on the bad to get some distance between them.

“Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. We have to talk,” he said and pointed at the edge of the bed. “Here.”   
Sam scoffed and moved further away.

“I don’t think so,” she growled. Her snarky answer made Loki knit his brows. He pressed his lips into a tight line and pointed at the edge of the bed again. Sam stuck out her tongue at him.

Loki narrowed his eyes and without a warning darted forward and grabbed the collar of her t-shirt to drag her where he wanted her. Sam yelped and almost tumbled off the bed, but Loki held her in place.

“As I was saying, we need to talk,” Loki drawled and pulled the desk chair over. He sat down and turned so he was facing Sam. His hands stretched over the armrests and he let his legs fell open as if to display his dominance.

Sam snorted internally.

“You and your father caused quite a lot of problems, my dear. Nothing I couldn’t fix, of course,” Loki said and stared at her with a frown.

“But I was still quite upset. I was wondering how anyone could have made such an incriminating video of my person.

“That’s when I remembered you and your father. Both of you were at the party. Of course I knew who your father was as soon as I saw his name on the guest list. He has been hunting me for quite a while. But you? Tell me, Sam, how come you accompanied your father to this party?”

Sam pressed her lips to a thin line. She stared at him and for the first time saw the colour of his eyes.

A deep bluey green that reminded her of the ocean. She blinked and averted her eyes, not able to hold his intense gaze any longer.

“Answer the question, darling,” Loki said. His tone held a hidden threat that chilled her to the bones.

She barely suppressed a shiver. Why was he having such an effect on her?

Sam thought of herself as a brave. She always stood up for herself and others. She helped her father collect evidence against a freaking murderer. She was fucking brave.

But now that she sat here before said murderer, she was terrified. Because Sam knew that if he tried to kill or hurt her she couldn’t defend herself. Even less because of her injured shoulder. She was at his mercy and it had her absolutely terrified.

Loki moved forward in his chair and Sam reflexively flinched thinking he was gonna strike her.

Her startled jump made the raven haired man laugh. “Scared, are we?” he spoke. A smile played on his thin lips.

“Fuck you, Laufeyson” Sam spat in a moment of boldness. She immediately regretted her words when she saw Loki’s expression darken.

His eyes bore into hers and he calmly said: “I’m going to ask you one more time. Why did you accompany your father last Saturday?”

Sam was scared out of her mind, but she didn’t want to give in so easily. She couldn’t give in because after he required the information he wanted he would kill her. Sam was certain of that.

And it’s not like she had any important information anyways. She had _nothing_ to tell him, in fact.

When she remained silent, Loki got up from the chair and moved over to her.

Sam tried to get out of his reach but Loki grabbed her ankle as she scooted back on the bed. He pulled her back towards the edge and then grabbed her injured shoulder with his iron grip.

Sam gritted her teeth and swallowed the pained whine that wanted to escape her lips. She just hissed sharply instead and tried to pry away his fingers.

But he wouldn’t budge. Tears gathered in her eyes when he increased the pressure on her shoulder.

“Tell me what I want to know, little girl,” Loki said darkly.

Sam shook her head and kept scratching at his fingers to get him to loosen his grip on her. He did the exact opposite and the tears fell from her eyes drawing wet paths down her cheeks.

“Stop!” Sam shouted weakly and slapped Loki’s arm.

“If you want me to stop, start talking,” he said in an unmoved voice.

A small sob escaped Sam’s lips. She hit Loki’s arm repeatedly and gritted out: “I don’t have any useful information. I just came with my dad because he asked me to.”

Loki’s grip loosened and his hand fell away. But instead of retreating he leaned down to her eyelevel and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

She flinched when his fingers touched her skin.

Loki’s fingers wandered lower and gripped her chin. He tilted her head back and forced her to look at him.

“You joined him on a dangerous undercover mission simply because he _asked_? I have a hard time believing that, darling” he mused and traced her jawline with his wet thumb.

Sam jerked her head back to escape his grip.

“I didn’t know what he was trying to do! He told me the department couldn’t find him a suitable partner for his undercover mission. He promised me I’d just be there as his cover. So he wouldn’t look suspicious,” Sam argued.

Loki arched a brow and straightened. He sat back onto the chair and watched her intently.

“And you believed that little story of his?”

Sam sighed. If she was honest with herself she knew all along that her father wasn’t telling the truth.

She looked at her lap and mumbled: “Well… I did think that it sounded a bit fishy, but he said I wouldn’t have to do anything and I didn’t want to say no to him.”

Loki nodded slowly. “A very loyal daughter, I see. How convenient.”

Sam looked up and shot him a sharp look. She didn’t like the sound of that.

“Is that why I’m not dead yet?” she scoffed. “So I can be used as leverage against my dad?”

If this was actually true she was in big trouble. She really wasn’t keen on being Loki Laufeyson’s hostage. But it also ignited a spark of hope in her chest. Maybe she didn’t have to die just yet.

“Not quite. But it’s close to the truth,” Loki said and got up. He paced in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back.

“You know, I actually intended to kill whoever recorded the video. But when I found out it was you and your father, I changed my mind.”

“Why?” Sam asked warily. “Why didn’t you just kill us?”

Loki stopped his pacing and turned to face her.

“Well… firstly, covering a up a cop murder is always a tricky thing. You know, even money can’t keep the department loyal when I start killing off their men.”

_That makes sense_ , Sam thought. Loki continued speaking.

“Besides, you caught my eye at the party. In that enticing little blouse. Striding around confidently in one moment and then blushing like a virgin in the next.”

Sam froze. Her body couldn’t decide whether to blanch or blush at his words and she was suddenly too aware of the low neckline of her t-shirt. She tugged the shirt higher to cover her cleavage.

“You’re crazy,” Sam said, trying to sound fierce but it came off a lot weaker than she intended. She sounded scared.

“Perhaps,” Loki said and grinned wickedly. He strode over to her and stepped right into her personal space. “But you’ll do whatever I say. Because if you don’t, your father will face the consequences. Just as you will when he steps out of line. It’s the perfect arrangement.”

Sam’s body had finally made its mind up and she blanched. Her eyes widened in fear and she shot to her feet. The weak escape attempt was fuelled by her desperation. She leapt over to the double doors and pushed them open.

She never set foot in the hallway.

Loki caught her around the waist and hauled her back into the room. He let go of her briefly and slammed the door shut.

“I’ll have so much fun breaking you.”


	6. Hope is all that keeps her sane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to get to know his new companion in a very intimiate way but business calls. Sam is relived she got away. But dinner looms over her. How much longer will she be able to avoid his wandering hands and curious eyes?
> 
> (Warnings: nonconsensual touching)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear friends, 
> 
> I am back with yet another chapter. Loki can't keep his hands to himself in this one. It's rather harmless compared to what I've written for this story already though. I hope you enjoy the update <3 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreaciated :D

_I’ll have so much fun breaking you._

The words bounced around in Sam’s head as she watched Loki shut the door and turn back to her.

She was lying on the ground where he had tossed her and scooted back on her butt when Loki neared with a sinister expression.

“Where do you plan on going, little mouse?” he taunted and then pounced on her.

Sam yelped and tried to move away but Loki was already on her.

He straddled her hips and pinned her uninjured arm above her head. The other one was secured in the sling and no threat to him.

“Get off!” Sam shouted and bucked her hips to shake him off, but he was too heavy.

Loki chuckled at her struggling and bent down. He brought his face uncomfortably close to hers.

“This is the only warning you will get,” he said. His breath glossed over her face and Sam turned her head to the side so she didn’t have to look at him.

Loki would have none of it. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him.

“You and your father meddled with things that are not to be messed with. You angered me. And yet I was so gracious to let you live. You better start behaving if you want it to stay that way,” he growled, baring his teeth at her.

Sam was starting to panic. Loki’s weight atop her body, the way he caged her in and roughly grabbed her face. His threats. All of it was starting to get to her and she started to tremble. She had never been so afraid.

“You will do as I say because you are _mine_ ,” Loki said. The possessiveness in his voice terrified Sam to the core.

But she still worked up enough courage to hiss back at him: “I don’t belong to anyone but myself!”

Loki chuckled. “You are too innocent for your own good. It might get you into trouble.”

Sam scowled and started squirming again. “Fuck you!”

“Oh, fucking you is the plan, my dear,” Loki said with a lecherous grin.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat and her struggling momentarily subsided. She could feel the blood drain from her face.

_He couldn’t be serious, right?_ Sam thought. But his words from earlier came back to her. He said that she had caught his eye back at the party.

“No! No, get off me!” Sam shouted, though it sounded more like a scared whine. She renewed her struggles, but they only seemed to amuse Loki as he sat atop her and watched on.

“It’s a nice little perk. You will be staying here to make sure your father stays in line and I will have some fun with you in return. You should be glad you caught my eye. Otherwise I would’ve just killed you and your father.”

“I’d rather die than let you touch me,” Sam spat.

Loki laughed at that. The hand that had gripped her jaw wandered lower. He caressed her neck, squeezing slightly, before moving further down.

“But I _am_ touching you, my dear. And you can do nothing but take it.”

Sam’s body was shaking under his and she could feel tears prick at her eyes.

“Stop! Stop it, please,” she begged as Loki’s hand cupped her breast through her shirt. He massaged it through the fabric and then moved to do the same to her other breast.

“Don’t worry, pet. You will enjoy this as much as I will if you behave,” Loki rasped in her ear.

Sam turned her head to the side. She couldn’t look at him. Not when he was talking like that. When he was touching her like that.

Her breaths were becoming ragged as panic overtook her. Her chest rose and fell unsteadily. Sam’s heartbeat was pounding loudly in her ears.

She struggled again. Her limbs flailing uncoordinated in her panicked frenzy. She squeezed her eyes shut, but it didn’t stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks.

The sound of a vibrating phone got her attention.

Loki stopped groping her breasts. He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a phone. He looked down at the screen with a frown and then, to Sam’s surprise, moved off of her.

She immediately retreated as far as she could. Her back hit the bedframe and she drew her legs up to her chest. She was still shaking all over.

Loki tucked the phone away and got to his feet. He straightened his clothes and looked down at Sam.

“Business calls. I have to go,” he said. He made a move to leave but turned back one more time. “I sent for your clothes and other possessions. They will arrive shortly. You will freshen up and come down for dinner when it is time. Jonathan will show you the way.”

With those words Loki strode out of the room and firmly closed the doors behind him.

Sam stared at the doors. Her trembling slowly subsided the longer Loki was gone. Her brain was trying hard to process what had just happened. Tears filled her eyes when the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

Loki intended to keep her as his little sex toy. He was going to force himself on her just like he did a few moments ago.

A crushing wave of dread washed over her. This could not be happening. It couldn’t.

Sam’s head rested on her knees as she hugged her legs to her body with her uninjured arm. The tears began to flow freely. Sobs shook her body as she tried to somehow think up a way out of this horrible situation.

_It wouldn’t be that bad if it was just sex_ , she thought to herself. But it wasn’t _just sex_. Not to her. Because she had never done anything like this before.

Of course she had masturbated. She did it regularly and enjoyed it greatly. Especially after she had finally found her g-spot. It wasn’t easy to reach with her fingers but she could make it. 

Sam let out a shaky sigh. It’s not like she didn’t _want_ to have sex. The opportunity had just never come up because she hadn’t had a boyfriend or girlfriend yet.

Sometimes she would feel pathetic because of it. She was twenty years old and hadn’t even properly kissed another person. And now she was about to lose her virginity to some psychopathic murderer.

A devilishly handsome psychopath, but a psychopath nonetheless.

Sam wondered whether his good looks made this situation better or worse for her.

She decided it was the latter. Because if he were an ugly and disgusting man it would be easier to hate him. To fight him.

Sam’s thoughts strayed back to when he had touched her body. She shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut. It had felt weird but also good. And that scared her.

She was inexperienced and it made her an easy target for his little games.

Because he would find out about her virginity sooner or later. And she knew he would use it against her.

-

Shortly after Loki had left and Sam calmed down, the doors opened again.

Sam lifted her head and quickly wiped her eyes. She peered up at the men entering the room.

They were carrying several boxes and bags. The sight confused Sam for a second but then she remembered what Loki had told her before he left.

These must be her clothes and other possessions. Most of the boxes were placed in the walk-in closet. The rest was set down before the chest of drawers.

The men retreated and a small middle-aged woman scurried in. She went straight for the closet and began unpacking the boxes the contained Sam’s clothing and shoes.

Sam watched her for a moment. This was to be her room then over the duration of whatever this was gonna be. She tried to shake the thought and pushed herself to her feet.

The door opened once more and Jonathan stepped in. He held a glass of water and a small pill. He walked over to Sam and held out the pill first. “Ibuprofen,” he said and gestured at her shoulder.

Sam hesitantly took the pill and placed it on her tongue. She usually avoided taking any pills. She had a hard time swallowing them. Some irrational fear of suffocating.

She accepted the glass of water and managed to choke the pill down. Jonathan took the glass from her and left.

Sam wiped her mouth. Her gaze fell on the woman in the closet. She approached her with careful steps.

“You really don’t have to do this. I can take care of my own stuff,” she said and bent down to reach into one of the carton boxes. The woman shook her head and shooed her away.

“No, no, my dear. Mr. Laufeyson ordered me to arrange your clothes. You can do as you please with the rest of the possessions, but I will take care of the closet,” she said in a firm but friendly tone. Sam straightened and took a step back.

“Uhm, okay then,” she said, still sounding uncertain. The woman, probably a maid, smiled at her. Sam started to retreat back into the room but the maid stopped her.

“Wait, you’ll need something fresh to wear. Mr. Laufeyson said to make sure you took a shower and dressed appropriately.”

She bent down to pick out some clothes from the boxes. Sam watched on silently as the woman chose several pieces of clothing from different boxes.

“Here you go, my dear. The bathroom is through that door on the other side of the room. There’s a cabinet just to the right that contains towels. The hairdryer is in the drawer under the sink,” she said and then waved Sam away.

Sam muttered a thanks and crossed the room. She opened the bathroom door and walked into the room, making sure she locked the door behind her.

She set the clothes down on the counter to her right. The cabinet stood in the corner right beside the long marble counter. Sam approached it and took out a large soft towel. She placed it next to the pile of fresh clothes and then stood there for a moment.

Her eyes strayed to the big mirror that stretched over the length of the marble counter below it. Sam’s fingers slid along the cold counter top. She eyed her reflection in the mirror.

Sam looked tired and worn out. She hadn’t slept very well since the evening at the Apex. Her nights were restless and full of the nagging worry that had nestled itself deep in the back of her head. She hadn’t worried for no reason as was obvious by her current predicament.

Sam rubbed her eyes when a sudden thought occurred her. She was still wearing her contact lenses. She had put them in this morning before she left the house to meet with Lucille.

Now aware of the fact she was still wearing them her eyes felt dry and a little sore. It was probably because she had spent a fair part of the day unconscious and with her eyes closed.

It was as if she had fallen asleep wearing them. That had only happened once. The aftermath was troubling enough to make sure she never forgot to take her contacts out again.

The itch to take them out was urgent but Sam didn’t have her backpack. It contained her glasses. She always carried them with her just in case she lost a contact lens or for whatever reason.

If Sam was honest she actually preferred her glasses over the contact lenses. They were less work and looked nice on her. But she also liked changing her style and sometimes a certain outfit just looked better without her glasses.

Sam thought of the men and the boxes they had carried into “her” room earlier. Maybe her backpack was there too. Someone had taken it away from her after she was cornered in the bookstore.

Sam unlocked the bathroom door and walked over to the boxes standing by the door. Her gaze immediately fell on her worn grey backpack that leaned against one of the carton boxes.

She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly walked over to where the backpack stood.

Sam crouched down and zipped it open. It was a little tricky with only one hand but she managed.

Sam rummaged through the backpack. Her fingers wrapped around the smooth etui and she pulled it out. With the little case in her hand she retreated back into the bathroom.

Just as she was about to lock the door again, she remembered the sling. Someone had to help her take it off before she could shower. So she crossed the bedroom and knocked on the frame of the closet to get the woman’s attention.

“Uhm, excuse me. Could you… could you help me to take this off?” Sam asked cautiously and tapped the sling with her index finger.

The maid looked up and smiled warmly. “Of course, my dear. Here, let me help you.” The maid loosened the different straps until Sam was able to pull the sling over her head. She winced when she moved her shoulder in the process.

“Thank you,” Sam said and then quickly scurried back into the bathroom.

She tossed the sling and the etui on the counter next to the clean clothes. She kept her left arm pressed to her body to keep her shoulder as steady as possible. Sam positioned herself in front of the mirror and fumbled to remove her contacts before taking a shower.

She frowned a little when she realised she’d have to dispose of them. Which was highly inconvenient because her contacts were reusable. But without the contact lens fluid she couldn’t clean them. It was a waste and that annoyed her. Those damned things weren’t exactly cheap.

She left the contact lenses on the counter next to the sink and squinted around the room.

She made out the shower in the corner and hesitantly moved to take off her clothes. Sam somehow didn’t feel safe doing that as long as she was in Laufeyson’s house.

_You locked the door. No one will see you naked_ , she tried to reason with herself and then pulled her sweaty t-shirt over her head. It smelled from all the running and struggling she was put through over the day.

Sam removed the rest of her clothes and left them in a heap on the floor. Her shoulder ached from the movement. She quickly walked over to the shower and pulled open the big glass door.

Sam carefully stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her. She squinted at the different taps and buttons on the wall, trying to figure out which button did what and which tap turned on the showerhead.

She lifted her gaze to the ceiling and narrowed her eyes to make out the position of the showerhead.

Her gaze settled on a big rectangular slab of metal that was installed into the ceiling. A waterfall shower? Sam couldn’t stop the pang of excitement that sparked in her chest.

She had always wanted to try one of those, but they were way too expensive. For normal people anyways. So of course Loki had one. But she wasn’t going to complain about that. It made her stay here a tiny bit better.

After experimenting around a little Sam turned up a tap and cold water began to rain down on her.

She cursed and tried to avoid the cold droplets but there was no escape. The cold water kept pouring down on her and she desperately wrestled with the tap until the water warmed up.

Sam sighed at the sensation of the warm droplets cascading off her naked body. She wiped the water from her eyes and her gaze zeroed in on a small shelf that jutted out from the tiled wall.

A bottle of flowery body wash waited there for her. It smelled nice but she didn’t dwell on that and instead hurried to finish the shower.

Sam couldn’t allow herself to get too comfortable. She was Loki’s prisoner and he planned on using her body for his pleasure. The thought brought back an unpleasant tingling sensation where he had groped her.

She washed those parts vigorously.

After finishing her brief shower she stepped into the cool air of the bathroom and quickly walked over to the towel. She wrapped it around herself to stop the shivering and then dried her body.

Fastening the wet towel around her body, Sam opened the top drawer that contained the hairdryer according to the maid.

She pulled it out and turned it on. The hot air blew her short hair dry in no time. One of the perks of having short hair.

Sam stored the hairdryer away and ran her hands through her hair. It was still nice and short from her visit to the hairdresser last week. She liked how the short stubble on the back of her head felt against her fingers.

Sam squinted at her blurry reflexion in the wide mirror and remember the etui that contained her glasses. She reached for the black case and opened it.

Her glasses sat in it, still in one piece. She was a little worried they might have broken during the struggle against Loki.

Sighing loudly, Sam put the glasses on and let the towel drop to the floor.

She reached over to the pile of fresh clothing that she had dropped on the counter. It was the first time Sam actually looked at what the maid had chosen. And she did not like what she saw.

The maid chose a matching pair of dark blue lacy underwear. Sam had bought the pair not long ago. She liked wearing nice underwear just for herself.

Emphasis on _for herself_.

She scowled at the nice set of underwear before pulling the thong up her legs and putting on the bra. It was comfortable and supportive.

Sam reached for the black pullover. The fabric was soft and thin and it had a deep v-neckline. A row of buttons snaked down from the middle of the collar. Sam always left the pullover buttoned up. The neckline was deep enough as it was.

She pulled the pullover over her head and tugged at it until she was satisfied with how it looked on her body. She had made an effort to pull the neckline as high up as possible so it revealed less of her cleavage.

Next came a dark grey pair of high-waisted skinny jeans. Sam pulled them on and tucked the pullover in. Then she reached for the thin belt the maid had also picked out for her to wear. She looped it through the belt loops and fastened it at the front.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She did look nice. The tight high-waisted jeans and snug pullover showed off her wide yet supple curves.

She hated it.

She wanted to throw on her baggiest sweater and add the worn pair of Hufflepuff sweatpants she had owned for at least four years now.

Sam wanted to look as unappealing as possible. But right now, she actually looked attractive. It was dreadful.

She hung her head in defeat and pulled on the white pair of socks.

Fully dressed, Sam reached for the sling. Her shoulder was throbbing but the worst pain had worn off. Probably because of the painkillers she had taken. She sighed and eyed her reflection one last time before leaving the bathroom.

The maid was already awaiting her. She held up a pair of black high heels. “Here, Mr. Laufeyson required you wear these,” the woman said and pushed the shoes into Sam’s arms.

Sam bit her lip to keep in the snarky comment that laid on the tip off her tongue and held up the sling instead.

“Would you? One last time,” she asked shyly.

“Of course,” the maid said and took the sling. She lifted it over Sam’s head and tugged at the straps until everything was in place. Then the woman fastened the straps and excused herself with a small bow.

The door closed behind the woman and she let out a small huff of air and lowered her gaze to the shoes.

Sam studied the pair of black heels in her hands. She scoffed. “Like hell I’m gonna wear those,” she mumbled and tossed the shoes over to the mountain of boxes that still stood by the door.

Sam would rather go barefoot than put on shoes that asshole “required” her to wear.

There was a knock at the door and the double doors were pushed open. Jonathan stepped into the room. He jerked his head towards the hallway and said: “The boss is waiting downstairs. Dinner is ready.”

Then his eyes fell on the discarded high heels to his feet.

“You do know you are required to wear these?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yes, I do. Unfortunately, I don’t like to be told what to do. So he can shove these right back up his ass,” Sam replied with a sarcastic smile.

Jonathan’s lips quirked at her antics. He shook his head and then gestured for her to follow. He clasped his big hands behind his back as he led the way. The fabric of his black jacket stretched over his broad back.

Sam closed the doors of “her room” behind her and followed Jonathan down the hallway.

She tried to memorise everything she saw on her way.

It would help when she planned her escape. Because that was what she was going to do. Escape.

It was the only thing that kept her from panicking this very moment.

Sam desperately held on to the hope that she would get out of this.

Jonathan led her down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. They ended in a big foyer. Sam’s eyes locked onto the front door. It was right there just a few feet away.

“I wouldn’t do it if I were you. It is locked and you wouldn’t achieve anything but pissing off the boss,” Jonathan said without turning around.

Sam sighed and tore her gaze away from the door that kept her from getting back her sweet freedom.

The brunette led her through the foyer. He opened a big set of double doors that led into an open dining room.

The room was huge. A big dining table made of dark wood stood in the centre of the room. Twelve chairs with cream coloured cushions stood around the table. 

Sam’s eyes were immediately drawn to the head of the table where Loki lounged in a chair. He watched them enter and dismissed Jonathan with a nod.

Then his gaze found her. He devoured her with his eyes and Sam felt awfully exposed. She might as well could have been naked judging by his lecherous gaze.

“You look ravishing, darling,” Loki purred. “Why don’t you come and sit with me?”


	7. Dinner - with a little more spice than Sam liked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is here and Sam dreads every second she has to spend in Loki's company.  
> Loki on the other hand enjoys to watch Sam squirm. He has his fun with her and a truth is revealed.
> 
> (Warnings: nonconsensual touching and fingering)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Here comes the first smutty chapter. I hope I did an okay job with the spicy part. I had quite some fun writing this and think you'll enjoy reading it ;D
> 
> Anyway, off you go. Have some fun reading this smutty goodness.  
> Feedback and your thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam stared at Loki. She _really_ didn’t want to sit with him. The way he looked at her with that lustful stare. It made her skin crawl.

She contemplated just turning around and leaving, but she really didn’t want to face the consequences that would entail.

Sam started walking over to the table with slow, careful steps.

She knew she was supposed to sit next to him. Two sets of cutlery sat atop the table. One in front of Loki and the other one right next to it. Two stemmed glasses and two simple water glasses stood next to the cutlery.

“I don’t bite,” Loki teased and then patted the chair by his side.

Sam clenched her jaw and swallowed the nasty comment she wanted to spit in his face. She would go along with this until she could make up an escape plan. Or until things started to get sexual.

Because in that case she would _not_ go along with it. He wouldn’t get what he wanted.

Sam crossed the remaining distance and neared the chair. Loki got up and pulled it out for her.

It was a gentlemanly gesture but Sam felt belittled by it. She could damn well pull the chair out herself. But she didn’t say anything and just slowly slipped between the chair and the table and sat down.

She moved to pull the chair closer to the table when she felt it move. Loki tucked her chair in. His fingers slipped from the back and slid down to the arm rests.

He caged Sam in with his arms and brought his head next to hers. She could feel his warm breath on the side of her face.

“You’re not wearing the shoes I gave you,” Loki said darkly and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“I’ll let it slip this time but in the future you will do as you’re told.”

Sam knitted her eyebrows. She turned her head and growled: “Well, I don’t like being told what to do. And neither do I like high heels. I wear what I want and what I am comfortable in.”

Sam turned her back on him again and stared at the pastel blue table cloth. Her body was tense as she waited for his response.

She didn’t have to wait long.

Loki leaned further down and caught her earlobe between his teeth.

Sam gasped and jerked away from him. “I thought you didn’t bite,” she hissed and touched her earlobe with the tips of her fingers.

Loki chuckled and kissed the back of her neck. Sam leaned as far away from him as possible.

“Stop it, for fuck’s sake,” she demanded and covered her neck with her hands.

“Quite the dirty mouth you have on you, pet,” Loki said and straightened. “It’d be more careful with your choice of words,” he warned.

Sam scoffed. “Or what?” she mumbled, more to herself than to him.

“Maybe I’ll put you over my knee and spank that snappy attitude out of you. I like the glasses by the way. Suit you,” Loki responded nonchalantly as he slid back into his chair.

Sam’s cheeks burned. She _really_ wanted to give him shit for his- … well, for his EVERYTHING. But she kept her mouth shut, too scared he’d actually carry out the threat.

Loki smirked when she didn’t reply to his threat. He tore his gaze away from her when someone opened the door on the other side of the room. Sam followed his eyes and spotted the same maid that sorted through her clothes earlier.

She carried two steaming plates. An apron covered her front, a few stains dotted the fabric here and there.

The woman approached the table and carefully set down a plate before each of them.

Sam eyed the plate before her. The hot air steamed up her glasses and she leaned back, waiting until the effect vanished so she could see again. Sam pushed the glasses up her nose with her middle finger and glanced back at the plate.

They were having pasta. She could make out some spinach and bacon and it smelled wonderful. Garlic and other spices tickled Sam’s nose.

Her mouth watered at the smell. She hadn’t eaten anything besides a sandwich this morning. And when the dark sky outside was anything to go by, it was well past 7pm.

Sam’s stomach growled loudly and she pressed her hand against her belly, willing it to shut up.

Loki chuckled and gestured at the food. “Well, enjoy the meal. No one is holding you back.”

Sam scowled at him but reached for the fork nonetheless. She was glad her left shoulder was injured, because she was righthanded.

An image of Loki feeding her flashed through Sam’s mind and she mentally recoiled from the mere idea. She shuddered and shook her head, trying to push those pesky thoughts aside, and dug in.

“Can I do anything else for you, Mr. Laufeyson?” the maid asked dutifully. Loki shook his head and replied: “No, thank you, Beatrice. We are all set. You may take the rest of the evening off.”

The woman smiled widely but stopped herself and asked: “Should I not stay until you have finished your meal, so I can see to the dirty dishes?”

Loki made a dismissive gesture. “It’s fine. Go home to your children. I’m sure they will be happy to see their mother before bedtime.” The maid bowed her head and scurried out of the room.

Sam narrowed her eyes at Loki. That was awfully nice of him.

Loki’s gaze settled on Sam and she quickly averted her eyes, busying herself with her food.

Loki reached for a wine bottle she hadn’t noticed before and uncorked it with a _pop_. He filled his glass and then moved to fill hers too. He shot her a questioning glance and Sam shook her head.

She quickly swallowed a mouthful of pasta and said: “I don’t drink alcohol.”

Loki raised his eyebrows.

“None at all? Beer, scotch, whiskey, vodka, schnapps, anything?” Sam shook her head.

“No,” she answered curtly and reached for the water bottle. “This is just fine.”

Loki cocked his head to the side and took the water bottle from her.

Sam made a disgruntled sound.

“Do you refuse to drink the alcohol because of the situation or do you really not drink it?” Loki asked and held the water bottle just out of her reach.

Sam was so done with his games. Why did he care? But she knew she was not getting that damned bottle back until she had answered the question.

“I just don’t like it. Regardless of the situation,” she grumbled.

Loki nodded slowly but instead of giving back the water bottle, he filled her glass himself. He probably didn’t trust her with it. The thought to take the bottle and smash it over his head didn’t occur her until that moment. But now it was too late.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. The crippling awkwardness of the situation left Sam in a constant state of anxiety and unease.

She didn’t like talking to Loki but it was better than the silence. She did her best to keep her eyes glued to her plate but she finished eating way too quickly. So she was forced to occupy herself otherwise.

Sam studied the dining room, looking everywhere but at Loki. He noticed that of course and laughed quietly.

He set aside his cutlery and leaned back in the chair. Legs spread open, he sat there and eyed Sam. His undivided attention made her nervous and she finally glanced up at him.

His lips curled up into a smile.

“Hm, I think I’d like some dessert now. What do you say?” he asked seductively. Cold dread washed over Sam. She was quite sure he wasn’t talking about food.

“No thank you,” she replied hastily and made a move to get up.

Loki was on her in a second.

He pushed her back into the seat and growled in her ear: “You can’t escape this. Better start behaving and I’ll make it enjoyable for both of us. Keep acting like a brat…”

He didn’t have to finish the sentence. She got the message. But what was she supposed to do? Give in and let him take her virginity, use her body as he wished? She didn’t think so.

Loki’s hands came to rest on her shoulders. Sam tensed up. Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest when Loki started stroking up and down her arms, his fingertips grazing the sides of her breasts.

She squeezed her eyes shut, mind racing. What should she do, how would she get out of this situation?

Exploring fingers wandered from her arms to her chest. Sam drew her arm up and tried to shield her breasts from Loki’s fingers. He tutted and gripped her wrist.

This set her off. She leaped to her feet and tried to get away from his hungry eyes and hands.

But Loki had her wrist in a tight grasp. He yanked her back and she stumbled against him.

“No! Let me go!” she shouted and tugged at her wrist. She cursed herself for getting her shoulder injured. She couldn’t fight him off like this.

Loki twisted her arm behind her back and caught her around her waist, pressing her back to his hard body.

“You can scream and struggle as much as you like. No one will hear you, darling. Jonathan left earlier, not that he would’ve cared, and the maid is gone, too. It’s just the two of us. All alone in this big house.”

Sam let out a sob when the reality of the situation came crashing down on her.

She kept squirming in his grasp but it was futile. Tears blurred her vision and her left shoulder throbbed from all her struggling.

“Oh, don’t cry, little one,” Loki cooed and stroked her side.

The arm that snaked around her waist loosened and disappeared. Sam could hear a click and then some rustling as Loki moved behind her. Then she felt something smooth wrap around her right wrist.

 _A belt!_ she thought and tried tugging her arm from his grip, again without success.

Loki tied the belt around her wrist and then looped the other end through the straps of her sling, immobilising both her arms.

“So you won’t hurt yourself. Or me,” Loki purred in her ear. Sam kicked out at him and tried to get away but Loki immediately grabbed her.

“I think I have to fuck the fight out of you,” he chuckled. Sam’s heart leaped into her throat.

“Please, don’t do this,” Sam pleaded. She hated how he had reduced her to begging but it was all she could do.

Loki ignored her pleading. He took a step backwards. Sam lost her balance and fell back against Loki’s lean, muscular chest. With her hands bound, she had to rely on him for support. She was afraid he’d let her fall.

“Don’t worry, pet. I’ve got you,” Loki whispered in her ear. For some reason, that didn’t assure Sam at all.

Loki rested his chin on her head and his hands started exploring her body again.

He began at her elbows, slowly stroking up and down until moving to her shoulders. Long lithe fingers grazed over her exposed skin, wandering over her throat and then back down to caress her collarbones.

Loki’s hands glided lower and Sam stiffened.

“Shhh,” Loki cooed at her as his hands slid into her pullover. He gently ran his fingers over the tops of her breasts and then slipped them into her bra.

Sam squirmed, the feeling of his hands on her bare breasts made her uncomfortable. But it also felt good, the way he caressed her sensitive skin. She’d rather die than admit that to anyone, though.

Loki cupped her breasts. He weighed them in his hands and carefully ran his thumbs over her nipples.

Sam could feel her breathing picking up. No one had touched her like this before. And now she was falling victim to her own inexperienced and touch starved body.

Her nipples quickly hardened under Loki’s touch. The devious man behind her knew exactly what he was doing and it scared Sam.

His skill was once again proofed when Loki took her sensitive nipples, rolling them between his thumb and index finger and then tweaked.

Sam involuntarily arched her back and sucked in a breath. She immediately cursed herself for giving him a reaction but wasn’t like she had a choice. Her body approved of his actions and wasn’t ashamed of showing it. Unlike her mind.

Loki moved his chin off her head and dipped it lower. He attached his lips to Sam’s neck. Their soft skin brushed over hers, barely making contact. He peppered her neck with featherlight kisses, his breath washing over her skin, eliciting goosebumps all over her body.

The feeling of his lips on her neck was distracting. In a good way. And that was very bad. Just as bad as when Loki pulled one hand from her bra and let it wander further down her body. His hand came to rest on her belt. Sam started squirming again.

“Ah, ah, ah, you are being so good. Don’t start this again,” Loki murmured against her neck. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

“Please, you don’t- you don’t have to do this,” she said I a shaky voice. Maybe she could talk him out of it.

“You’re right. I don’t have to. But I want to,” Loki purred and smothered the tiny spark of hope that she had left.

Sam could hear the smile that stretched his thin, curved lips.

He worked her belt open and slid it out of the loops. Once it was freed, he tossed it to the side and unbuttoned her jeans.

Sam pressed herself to Loki’s front in an attempt to escape his wandering hand. But she froze when she felt something hard pressing into her lower back.

“Keep wiggling, the friction feels heavenly,” Loki said seductively.

Sam froze. Her situation was hopeless. If she kept struggling, she would add to Loki’s arousal but if she didn’t struggle, he would keep touching her. There was no way out of this.

Maybe… maybe if she stopped struggling and just got it over with…

No. _No_. How could she even _think_ that. She couldn’t simply surrender to him. She had to keep fighting until the very end. She had to-

Loki’s hand cupping her between her legs ripped her from her thoughts. Sam jerked in his arms and instinctively started to squirm again. She clamped her thighs shut, trapping his hand and immobilising it.

“Well, that won’t do, pet,” Loki chided and wedged a knee between her legs, effectively kicking them apart. He kept his leg between Sam’s so she couldn’t them legs again.

Now that his hand was free, he rubbed her pussy through her jeans. Sam moved around, her discomfort obvious.

Loki didn’t care. He slipped his hand into her jeans. Only one barrier of thin clothing remained between her most private parts and those wicked fingers.

“No, please. I-“ Sam’s pleading was cut off when Loki suddenly shoved her jeans and lacy panties down her hips, exposing her body to him.

He leaned forward, peering down over her shoulder and purred: “Hm, what a lovely cunt you have, darling.”

Sam’s cheeks burned crimson. This whole situation was so humiliating she was sure she’d drop dead because of it. But no such luck.

Instead of dying right on the spot, Sam had to endure Loki’s advances.

His fingers tickled the curly hair on her vee and then dipped lower, drawing lazy circles around her clit.

Sam barely managed to suppress a gasp when Loki touched her down there. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. She felt the tingling in her limbs. It felt terrifyingly good. Not at all like when she touched herself with her own fingers.

Loki’s fingers left her clit and moved down to her folds. He slowly delved between them, gathering the embarrassing amount of wetness and brought it up to her clit. He glided much smoother over the sensitive bundle of nerves, aided by her wetness.

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut. It felt so fucking good. It shouldn’t feel like this. This pleasure that was forced upon her. And yet her body enjoyed Loki’s attention, yearned for it with every fibre.

“That’s it,” Loki said and started kissing her neck again. He kept circling her clit while his other hand alternated between her two breasts, squeezing, tugging and tweaking with skilful fingers.

Sam could feel the pleasure mount up with every sweep over her clit. She bit her lip. She wanted to come so badly. The pleasure Loki gave her was much more intense than anything she had felt before. It was wrong and yet it felt so damn right.

Sam’s chest was heaving, breaths coming out in little puffs. Her face was flushed from both humiliation and arousal.

When Loki’s finger left her clit, she had to bite back the disappointed groan that sought to leave her lips. What was wrong with her? She shouldn’t want the pleasure. 

Loki dipped his hand lower, spreading her folds and rubbing along them. He spread her wetness and then slowly inserted a finger into her wet cunt.

Sam gasped, not able to hold back, and clenched around the digit. He pushed the finger deeper until it was fully seated inside of her. His long finger reached places she hadn’t known existed.

“So tight,” Loki groaned and nuzzled her neck. “How am I going to fit my cock into you?” Sam clenched around his finger again. It was out of fear, she told herself. Not because the thought of Loki fucking her was arousing.

Loki started moving, pulling the finger out and pushing it back in in a steady rhythm. It glided along her velvety inner walls, sending little shocks of pleasure through her body.

Sam had a hard time staying still when Loki pressed the heel of his hand against her clit while still fingering her. She tilted her head back, leaning it against Loki’s chest, and breathed heavily.

Loki smirked against her skin, the kisses on her neck became more urgent. He stopped fondling her breasts and used his free hand to turn her head back towards him to give him more access to her throat and face.

Loki kissed his way up her neck. When he reached the spot right below her ear, he stopped, his tongue darting out to taste her skin.

It tickled a little but it also felt very good and Sam had to bite her lip to stop the noises that wanted to escape her while he licked and nibbled her skin.

When Loki moved further up and started to nibble on her earlobe, she let out a tiny gasp before shutting her mouth and silently cursing herself.

This man was unravelling her. He played with her body like a musician with his trusted instrument, strumming the strings of her soul. And Sam could do nothing but take it, take everything he had to give.

A second finger prodded at her entrance and slid in aided by the generous amount of slick that had gathered between her legs.

Sam hissed at the stretch. Loki’s fingers were much bigger than hers and while she could easily fit in two of hers, his two fingers stretched her uncomfortably.

Loki stopped, the second finger only halfway in. He slowly pulled both fingers out and then carefully slid them in again, as if to test something.

Sam stiffened and tried to close her legs but was blocked from doing so by Loki’s thigh.

He had stopped kissing her neck and leaned down to look at his fingers and then at her face. Sam quickly turned her head the other way.

 _There it was. The moment he’d find out_ , she thought and closed her eyes in the hope she’d just disappear into the ground.

“My, my, what do we have here? Tell me pet, are you a virgin?” Loki asked.

Sam’s cheeks burned. She wasn’t sure if it was possible to blush an even darker shade of red but her body made it work.

Loki applied some more pressure and his fingers sank further into her warmth.

“I asked you a question,” he growled and slid his free hand around her throat in warning.

Sam’s lips quivered. She’d rather die right then and there than to answer that question.

But Loki didn’t give her a choice. His hand tightened around her throat, applying just enough pressure to make it hard for her to breathe. Sam’s heart fluttered wildly in her chest like a bird in a cage.

This was a weak spot of hers. And not one of the good kind. When Sam was younger, she almost suffocated twice. Once a bonbon got stuck in her throat when she was six and the other time in a swimming pool. One of the other children had pushed her under the surface and almost drowned her.

Those incidents stuck with her and the panic she had felt back then always came back when she found herself unable to breath for some reason. Like being choked by an infamous crime lord.

Sam struggled, thrashing her legs and wiggling her upper body, anything to get him to loosen the grip on her throat. But Loki did the exact opposite. He pressed harder, cutting off her air.

Now Sam full on panicked. She squirmed and wheezed, tears pooling in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks.

Loki loosened his grip and Sam gulped the air down greedily. Her chest was heaving and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer truthfully and without hesitation,” Loki said and squeezed her throat to emphasise his words.

“Now I am going to ask you again. Are you a virgin?” Loki repeated his question, his voice dark and dripping with the promise of violence if she decided to say nothing.

Sam swallowed and licked her dry lips. _Just get it over with_ , she thought. So she squeezed her eyes shut and nodded quickly.

Loki chuckled. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” He ground his erection against Sam’s butt and lower back. He groaned in her ear. The sound was so erotic Sam had to hold back a groan herself.

Loki whispered in her ear, his voice laced with lust: “My own little virgin. Just for me to taint. To corrupt that innocent body of yours.”

He picked up the work with his fingers again, increasing the pace. He let his hand fall away from Sam’s throat and touched her clit, circling it with deft fingers.

Sam arched her back as the pleasure mounted. She could feel the familiar pressure building in her lower half.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she pressed her head back against Loki’s chest. She was so _close_.

Loki seemed to pick up on it. He began kissing her neck again, wandering higher and kissing along her jaw.

Sam’s breaths grew laboured and she squirmed in his arms. Not to get away but because the way his fingers worked on her clit drove her crazy.

Loki increased the pressure on the little bundle of nerves and Sam’s mouth fell open. She needed something to hold onto. She reached out with her bound right hand, desperately searching for something, _anything_ she could hold onto.

Sam couldn’t move much with the belt restricting her movements but her fingers brushed the fabric of Loki’s dress shirt.

She clutched it tightly, her knuckles turning white because she gripped it so hard.

 _Please, please, please_ , she chanted internally. She needed to come. And she did. One more sweep of Loki’s fingers over her clit and she was gone, the waves of pleasure crashing down on her.

Her pussy clenched around Loki’s long digits, her thighs tensed and clamped shut, trapping his hands between them. It didn’t stop him from working her through her orgasm.

Sam’s fist tugged at Loki’s shirt and her mouth was wide open in a silent scream. Her knees buckled.

She could hardly stand, her body twitching when Loki kept working over her now oversensitive clit.

When he finally stopped stroking her, Sam sagged in his arms. He pulled his fingers from her dripping cunt and lifted them to his face. She could hear him suck them clean. He groaned obscenely at her taste. It turned Sam on to no end.

He pulled his fingers from his mouth with a _pop_. “That was delightful.” Loki smoothed his hand over her hair and then cupped her cheek, turning her head so she was looking at him.

“Tell me, pet, am I the first man to make you come?” he asked with a wicked glint in his eyes. Sam blinked up at him, still coming down from her high.

The raven haired man chuckled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Sam nodded slowly.

Then he did something she didn’t expect. Loki bent down and pulled first her panties and then her jeans up. He closed the button and zipped up the fly.

Sam was confused. What was he doing? Didn’t he want to get rid of that painful erection that poked her in the back every time he moved too close? Why didn’t he just take what he wanted? But Loki just kept righting her clothes. He untied her right arm and stepped back.

“Off you go. Clean yourself up and get some sleep,” he said and gave her bum a light slap. Sam jumped. She swayed on her spot.

It took a moment for her mind to catch up with his words.

When it finally did, she basically leapt away from Loki and scurried out of the room.

She glanced back at him when she pushed open the doors. Loki sat in her chair, wine glass in hand and a smirk on his lips.


	8. Awkward morning conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam deals with the aftermath of the dinner incident. She has to ask Loki for help and the conversation at breakfast is less than pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends, 
> 
> Chapter eight is here and Loki is being a little shit. I feel quite sorry for making Sam put up with his bullshit. I hope you enjoy reading about him teasing and taunting her ;D 
> 
> I might won't be able to post in the next three days because I'm visiting an old friend. I'll try to upload a chapter, since I already have about 19 of them written out. We'll see.   
> For now, enjoy the chapter. As always, feedback and thoughts on my work are appreciated <3

Sam stood in the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, bottom lip red and swollen from biting it.

_What had just happened,_ she asked herself, her reflection looking back at her with the same clueless and helpless gaze.

Sam felt dirty. Not only because of the mess between her legs and the light sheen of sweat that covered her body. She felt used and violated. She glanced at the shower and nodded to herself. It would make her feel better. Or at least she hoped so.

Sam moved to pull the pullover over her head but was reminded of her immobilised left arm. She had to get the sling off first. But there was no one around to help and she would rather die than to go back downstairs to ask Loki for help.

Instead, Sam twisted her right arm back, trying to grasp the clasp that held together the straps at her back.

She got on her tiptoes, arm bending back and desperately reaching around herself. She couldn’t get a grip on the clasp and swore loudly. Frustration boiled up inside her, mixed with the anger and confusion.

Tears pooled in her eyes, tears of anger and frustration, as she tried to free herself of the damned sling.

“Fuck! Come OOOONN,” Sam shouted and stomped her foot. She couldn’t deal with this bullshit right now.

Just as she was about to give up, her fingers touched the clasp and she grabbed it, not letting go in fear she wouldn’t be able to catch it again.

“Ha, I got you, you bastard,” Sam said triumphantly and opened the clasp. The straps slackened and she was able to twist out of the sling.

She let it drop to the floor and hurriedly undressed. She wanted nothing more than to wash away Loki’s touch. His scent still lingered on her and it made her skin crawl.

Sam cringed when she saw the wet spot in her lacy thong. She gathered the clothes in her arms and quickly shoved them into the hamper that stood in the corner by the door. She couldn’t stand looking at them any longer.

After taking off her glasses and placing them on the bathroom counter, she strode over to the shower. She pulled the door open and stepped inside. This time she knew which tap to turn and soon warm water was pouring down on her body.

Sam grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed a generous amount of the flowery stuff on her hand. She lathered up her hands and ran them over her body, cleaning her skin vigorously in the attempt to scrub Loki’s touch from her body.

A tingling sensation arose between her legs when she started to clean herself there. A tender reminder of what had happened not long ago.

Sam pressed her thighs together and cursed her weak body. It had surrendered to Loki’s skilled fingers and now left her mind to deal with the aftermath.

Sam slowly sunk to the tiled floor, the ground cold on her naked bottom. But she didn’t care. She just sat there, the water pouring down on her, and tried to process how her life had gone downhill in such a short time. How was she ever going to get out of this?

Sam felt ready to cry but no tears would come. Her emotions drained from the exhausting day.

She somehow found the strength to push herself back to her feet and finish the shower.

After she had thoroughly cleaned herself, Sam stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

She had forgotten to take new clothes with her, the only thing she had in mind when rushing into the bathroom earlier, was to rinse every patch of skin Loki had touched until it was red and she was sure no trace of his scent was left on her body.

Sam grabbed her glasses and put them on. They immediately steamed up but she ignored it, finding the bathroom door and stepping into the cool air of the bedroom. The steam vanished quickly in the cold air and Sam blinked.

She crossed the room and opened the closet door. All her clothes had been neatly folded and sorted into the shelves, put on hangers and stored away in drawers.

It took her a while to find her pyjamas and she made sure to close the closet doors before she let the towel fall to the ground.

Afraid Loki would come in any moment, Sam hastily slipped into the dark grey sleep shorts and the loose green top with spaghetti straps. She pondered the thought to put on a bra, just to feel a little safer and less exposed.

But she preferred sleeping without a bra so she dismissed the thought and just hoped Loki wouldn’t come in to do god knows what to her.

Sam picked up the towel and tossed into the hamper with her clothes. The bathroom air was still humid from her shower, the mirror steamed up, only showing her blurry outline.

Her eyes landed on a toothbrush tumbler that stood by the sink. A red and white toothbrush stood inside as well as a tube of toothpaste. It was the same one she used at home. Sam didn’t think that it was a coincidence.

She took the toothbrush and after examining it closely to make sure it hasn’t been used before, she squeezed a drop of the toothpaste on it and swiftly cleaned her teeth.

After she finished brushing her teeth, Sam walked back into the bedroom and turned off the lights. Then she sat on the edge of the bed. It was bigger than her single. A nice double bed she could starfish out on. The sheets were soft and smelled fresh.

Sam hated that it was so good. But it would also make her stay in this hellhole a little bit better, so she didn’t complain and scooted further onto the bed. She pushed back the blanket and slipped under it, but not before setting her glasses down on the bedside table.

Out of habit, Sam turned onto her left side, because that’s how she always slept, but the sharp pain that shot through her shoulder and down her arm reminded her of the predicament she was in. Her injured shoulder.

Sam cursed and quickly flopped back onto her back to take the pressure off the tender limb.

Sleep wouldn’t come after that. She laid on her back, left arm pressed to her chest and desperately tried to ignore the throbbing pain that pulsed through her shoulder and upper arm.

The painkillers must’ve worn off. Sam would kill to get her hands on some ibuprofen right now.

An hour of tossing and turning passed until she finally gave up and sat up. She would never be able to fall asleep like this. She needed some painkillers. But the only way to acquire those, were to ask Loki whom she had heard going to bed about half an hour ago.

At least she thought that’s what he did. Sam only heard his soft steps out in the corridor and a door opening and closing. If she wasn’t mistaken, she heard a shower being turned on and then off a few minutes later. He must’ve went to bed.

Sam sighed and got up. There was no way around it. She could take her chances with searching the whole goddamn house for what she needed, but asking would be so much faster.

It wouldn’t be easier because turning to that bastard for help really scraped away at her pride. But it was better than suffering.

Sam carefully opened the door – the lock was still broken – and tiptoed down the hall. She had no idea which of the dozen doors where the ones leading to Loki’s bedroom. She tried to remember from which side the noises she had heard earlier came from and decided to turn right.

There was a door right next to her bedroom. It was locked. She crossed the hallway and tried the door opposite hers. Not locked but it turned out to be some kind of file room as far as she could tell in the dark and without her glasses on.

Sam moved on and after some more tries the door that was two doors away from her room budged. She silently pushed the handle down and opened the door.

Silvery moonlight filtered through a big window and illuminated the furniture in it’s cool glow. Sam glanced around.

The room was similar to hers. The bed – a king sized one – stood on the opposite wall just next to a big chest of drawers.

She could see a figure lying on the mattress, the sheets twisted around long limbs. It was Loki. If she squinted she could make out his long raven hair.

He was lying on his stomach, one leg bent and the other stretched out towards the end of the bed.   
Loki’s arms circled the pillow his head rested on. The sheets didn’t do much to conceal his imposing and yet elegant physique.

His back was on full display, the moonlight reflecting off the pale skin. His butt and the tops of his thighs were hidden under the blanket. It tangled around his legs, half of it hanging off the side of the bed.

Sam could see the steady rise and fall of his upper body. He looked so peaceful and still. Almost like an angel. She shook her head, scoffing internally.

_Yeah, an angel. Right_. His innocent appearance didn’t betray his vile actions.

Sam carefully padded closer to the bed. She would have to wake him up. The thought scared her. She didn’t know how he would react.

She hoped he wouldn’t lash out at her for waking him up in the middle of the night like some needy toddler.

Sam stopped at the side of the bed and leaned closer to Loki’s sleeping form. She tentatively reached out and tapped his shoulder before quickly retreating a few steps. Nothing happened. Loki didn’t even twitch a muscle.

Supressing a sigh, Sam came closer and tapped his shoulder again, this time a little firmer.

Loki sighed in his sleep and moved around a little but he still didn’t wake up. She was tempted to just slap him across the face to wake him up. She didn’t.

Instead, Sam carefully grabbed Loki by the shoulder and shook him a little. Loki sucked in a breath and twitched a little.

His breathing lost its steady rhythm and he lifted his head to see who dared to disturb him in the middle of the night.

Sam hastily retreated from the bed when Loki rolled around to face her. He was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and peered up at Sam.

“What do you want?” Loki grumbled and sat up fully. Sam didn’t answer at first. She was distracted by Loki’s nudity.

The sheets had fallen away and displayed the man in his whole glory. Her eyes flitted down to his crotch and then quickly away.

_Yepp, definetly naked._

Sam cleared her throat and brought her eyes back to Loki’s face. “I- Uhm…” she stammered, trying hard not to let her gaze wander. She cleared her throat and tried again.

“I just- do you have some painkillers for me?” She spoke in a hurry as if to get it over with before she could lose her nerve.

“Does the shoulder keep you awake?” Loki asked. She could sense his amusement. That bastard thought her pain was funny.

“Yes,” Sam ground out.

Loki got up. He closed the distance between them with two big steps. He towered over her, the moonlight enhancing every edge and nook on his body.

Sam was flustered by his close proximity. She had a hard time keeping her eyes trained on his face or rather on anything but his well-toned body.

“Well, better think next time before you pull off something like that,” Loki growled quietly and gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger.

Sam tried to back away but Loki wouldn’t let her. He quickly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flush to his naked form.

Sam’s face was pushed against Loki’s chest. She wanted to struggle but her aching shoulder kept her from doing so. She didn’t want to increase the pain.

“Now-“ Loki began, leaning down to murmur into her ear- “Why don’t you ask nicely?” Sam pushed at him, her cheeks burning. She was thankful for the faint moonlight. It concealed her red face.

Loki chuckled at her fruitless resistance. He snaked his other arm around her body and spread his big hand over her butt. He squeezed and Sam squeaked. She reached behind her to bat his hand away.

Loki didn’t budge. He just squeezed harder in warning. Sam got the message.

_Do what he says,_ she thought to herself and stopped her weak struggling. Sam closed her eyes and took a calming breath.

“Could you please give me some painkillers,” she asked, trying her best to banish the angry and humiliated undertone from her voice.

Loki seemed pleased. He leaned back so he could look at her and flashed her a toothy smile. Sam could see his teeth flash in the cool moonlight.

“Why, of course I can do that,” he said smugly and let go of her. He stepped to the side and turned to leave the room. He didn’t bother with any clothes. Sam stared after him, her eyes glancing at his butt for a split second before she chided herself for doing so.

Sam watched Loki disappear in his own bathroom. She heard him rummage around a little and then saw him re-emerge with a glass of water and a pill.

“There you go,” Loki said and handed her both things.

“Thank you,” Sam muttered and turned to leave his bedroom. Just as she turned around, Loki smacked her bottom playfully.

Sam lurched forward, spilling water on her top. She glared back at Loki but didn’t dare say anything. The raven haired devil just chuckled and went back to bed. Sam made sure to slam the door when she left.

She returned to her own room and swallowed the pill with a sip of water. Sam left the empty glass on the bedside table and crawled back into bed.

She was so tired but it took a while before the painkillers kicked in and she finally fell asleep.

-

Sam could feel the bed dip behind her. She groaned quietly and cuddled deeper into the sheets.

“Leave me alone, dad. I don’t have university today,” she mumbled and drifted off to sleep again.

“As much as I would love to hear you call me daddy, I am not you father. Get out of bed, breakfast is ready,” a deep and velvety voice chuckled.

It was a really nice voice, Sam thought. So deep, dark and smooth. Like melted dark chocolate. Pure sin.

“Mhnm,” she mumbled and ignored said voice.

“Not a morning person, I see,” the voice mused. Sam barely heard it, sleep pulling her under once again.

Her skin was suddenly exposed to the cool air of the room as someone pulled away her blanket. Sam made a protesting noise and finally opened her eyes. She squinted and felt around for the blanket. She found something else, or rather _someone_ else instead.

Loki sat just a few centimetres away from her. He had her blanket in his lap and looked down at her with an amused expression.

Sam scrambled back from him, hissing when she put pressure on her left arm and shoulder. The memories of the previous day came back to her. _Fuck._

“Ah, there we go. Come on, get up and dress. Breakfast is waiting downstairs,” Loki said and grabbed her ankle, pulling her to the edge next to him. Sam gasped but regained her composure quickly. She moved away from Loki and got up.

She grasped her glasses from the table, shoving them up on her nose and hastily walked over to the closet doors.

She slammed the sliding doors shut behind her and looked for any kind of lock. There wasn’t one. Sam could only hope Loki wouldn’t come inside.

She turned around and searched the shelves and drawers for a casual and most unflattering outfit. She didn’t want to give Loki any ideas.

Sam settled on her old Hufflepuff sweatpants, they were black with the house emblem on the upper thigh, a plain but pretty striped bra and black comfy panties and a big sweater that once belonged to her father. It was dark blue with white stripes that ran along the arms and stopped at the shoulder seam.

She added fluffy yellow socks to the mix and hurried to dress. Before leaving the closet, Sam checked her hair in the mirror.

It was a little messy but she fixed it with her hands and then stepped back into her bedroom again. She was actually surprised Loki didn’t come to peek in.

He still sat on the side of her bed, but he must’ve gotten up while she dressed because he held the sling in his hands that she had left in the bathroom the last evening.

Loki eyed her up and she could see the amused twinkle in his eyes. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, Sam felt it. She could see it in the way his lips quirked up as he took in her appearance.   
He lifted his finger and made a hither gesture. Sam reluctantly approached.

He was dressed just as casually as she was. Dark green sweatpants, black fuzzy socks and a black pullover that clung to his well-toned chest. The way the fabric stretched over his pectorals was highly distracting but Sam managed to keep her eyes to herself and neared him.

Loki got up from the bed and lifted the sling over her head. He arranged the straps and placed her arm in the right place before closing the clasp at her back and tightening the straps.

“There you go, all set. Now let’s eat,” Loki said and pushed her towards the door, giving her bum a little pat.

“Stop that,” Sam hissed and quickly scurried out of his reach. Loki just laughed and followed her out of the room and down the stairs.

Sam could feel his heated gaze on her body the whole way and was relieved when they entered the dining room. She walked over to the same chair she sat in yesterday and let herself plop down on the cushioned seat.

Her bum was now safe from Loki’s leering eyes and his lecherous hands.

Loki sunk down in the chair next to hers, that was at the same time the head of the table. He stretched his legs under table, his thigh brushing against Sam’s. She quickly shuffled away from his to avoid further body contact.

The door in the back of the big dining room opened and the maid Sam had met yesterday stepped in. She carried two plates with scrambled eggs and buttered toast.

The maid approached the table and set down the food in front of them. “Good morning, you two lovebirds,” she chirped and poured each of them a glass of orange juice.

Sam stared at the woman with an incredulous expression.

_Lovebirds?! Is that what she thinks this is?_ Sam seethed in anger and shot Loki a dirty look that said “I am going to murder you. And I’m going to do it very slowly”.

Loki just laughed and then thanked the maid.

“Do you need anything else, Mr. Laufeyson? Or you, my dear?” she asked with a bright smile. “No thank you. We’re good,” Loki answered and waved her away. She bowed her head and scurried away through the door to what probably was the kitchen.

Loki picked up the fork and began to eat his scrambled eggs. Sam nibbled on her toast. She drew her feet up on the chair, sitting cross-legged on the cushion. It made her feel safer and was more comfortable.

“So, I was wondering… how much sexual experience do you actually have?” Loki asked suddenly. He kept eating his eggs while watching Sam curiously.

Sam, who was taking a sip from her glass, choked on the orange juice. She coughed, tears gathering in her eyes.

She wiped her eyes behind the glasses and coughed a few more times before clearing her throat. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” she croaked out and cleared her throat again.

“It is my business because I plan on fucking you and I want to know what I am working with,” Loki explained nonchalantly and pushed another fork of scrambled eggs past his lips. Sam blushed furiously and stared at the second toast on her plate.

She picked it up and began nibbling on it like she had done with the first one.

“I don’t hear an answer,” Loki said. “I don’t want to talk about that,” Sam hissed and pulled up her shoulders as if that could shield her from Loki and his questions.

“Well-“ Loki said and cleared the last bit of egg from his plate before leaning back in the chair- “I think I am right when I say that last night was a first for you. You said I was the first man to make you come.”

Sam closed her eyes. She wished she could just disappear.

“So, any woman you had some fun with before then?” he asked. Sam glanced up. He was genuinely curious and she did not like it. It was none of his business but she knew she had to answer if she didn’t want to get in trouble.

“No,” she mumbled and finished the second toast.

“You don’t swing both ways?” Loki asked with a smirk. She did. Sam did swing both ways. She looked up at him and snapped “I do!” It caught him off guard just like she had hoped.

Loki looked surprised. He regained his composure quickly and chuckled at her snappy answer, nodding his head approvingly.

“Wouldn’t have thought that. I am pleased to hear it, though. There is more than just one gender so why stick to one, am I right?” he said with a wink.

Sam tried to sink further into her chair. This was so awkward. Loki reached for his toast while Sam began eating her scrambled eggs.

“No sexual experience with others then. How about masturbating? I’m sure you’ve done that before,” Loki said between bites.

_Damnit, what is wrong with him?_ Sam shoved another fork of scrambled eggs into her mouth and grumpily stared and Loki. He stared back with a smirk on his thin lips.

“There’s really no need to be ashamed, you know,” he said and lifted the glass of orange juice to his lips.

“I’m not ashamed! I just don’t want to talk about it,” Sam huffed and kept eating. Loki hummed and leaned forwards, arms resting on his thighs. “But I’ve asked you. When I ask a question-“

Sam cut him off. “I answer. I know!”

Loki cocked his head and looked at her expectantly. “So?” Sam clenched her jaw.

“Yes, I have,” she said through gritted teeth. Loki nodded to himself and then asked: “How far have you gone? One finger, two? Or do you just play with your clit?”

Sam groaned. She wasn’t sure she could handle any more of this. “Drop it, would you?” she snarled and slammed the fork down. When Sam looked up and saw Loki narrow his eyes she knew she fucked up.

Loki got up and Sam scrambled to stand and back away but he caught her shoulders, pressing her back into the chair.

“I thought you knew the rules by know,” he growled. Sam opened her mouth but didn’t say anything. Instead, she gripped the hand that was clamped on her left shoulder and tried to pry it away. It hurt.

“Tell me, Sam,” Loki demanded.

“Okay, okay,” Sam relented and he loosened his grip on her shoulder. She rubbed her shoulder and hissed at the new wave of pain that washed over her. Damn him.

“Well, speak pet,” Loki said impatiently. Sam closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. “Two,” she mumbled quietly. He leaned down, his head level with hers, and said: “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

It took everything Sam had, not to turn around and hit this arrogant bastard in the face.

“Two,” she repeated louder. Loki hummed in approval.

“Mmh, two fingers in that cute little pussy of yours. Mine were probably the biggest thing you ever had.” He chuckled darkly. “Just wait until you get my cock. You will love it.”


	9. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks to her friend and father and makes plans. She hopes to escape before Loki can try anything else.   
> But is she going to make it?
> 
> (Warnings: nonconsensual sexual acts - hand job and oral sex, female receiving)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals, 
> 
> I'm back from my little vacation. To make up for the lost time this chapter is longer than the others. I hope you like where I'm going with this. 
> 
> As always, feedback and thoughts on my writing are always appreciated <3

Loki let her go after that. Sam was just glad to be away from him. He made her uncomfortable in more than just one way.

He was so incredibly blunt. Probably because he was about ten or fifteen years older than she was and had a lot more experience.

She was also quite certain he was a kinky bastard when it came to bedroom activities. His whole being radiated this kind of dominant and superior energy and it made her shiver.

If it was in a good or in a bad way, she wasn’t sure.

Sam sat on the bed. Her heartbeat had calmed down after she got away from Loki. She huffed out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

Looking around, her gaze landed on the few boxes that still stood by the doors. She could unpack…

But that felt too much like giving in. It would feel like she accepted her fate, which she certainly hadn’t. 

Maybe the boxes contained something that could help her on her escape. And if she acted like she was settling in, Loki would be less suspicious of her. Sam got up from the bed and walked over to the boxes.

She opened the one closest to her and rummaged through it. Pencils, colours, paper, brushes and all kinds of drawing equipment sat in the Box. Sam picked it up, balancing in on one arm as good as she could and crossed the room.

She let the box flop onto the desk and began unpacking it. After storing the things away, she dragged the box back to the door and threw it out on the hallway.

Sam turned back around, closing the door and continuing to work through the different boxes and storing away the things inside them.

According to the clock that hung on the wall next to the closet doors it was 11:30am when she had stored all her things away. Sam had chucked all the empty boxes out into the hallway. The only thing left by her door was her backpack.

She bent down to pick it up and held it open to inspect the contents. Her battered brown wallet, a sketchbook and pencil case, her headphones and… her phone! How could she forget about her smartphone? 

Sam grabbed the small device and checked the battery. 34 percent. That’s good enough. When she unlocked her phone, dozens of unanswered calls popped up on the screen as well as loads of messages. All of it from Lucille and her dad.

Sam’s heart leaped into her throat and she quickly retreated to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She dialled her dad’s number and held the phone to her ear.

Her father picked up almost immediately.

“Sam, Sam is that you?” his hoarse voice called through the speaker.

Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes when she heard her father’s voice.

“Yes! Yes, it’s me. Are you okay? Where are you? Did these men hurt you?” Sam whispered frantically. She didn’t want to risk Loki overhearing their conversation.

“I’m fine. They roughed me up a little. Just a few bruises. That doesn’t matter right now. How are _you_?” he asked, sounding worried.

Sam took a deep breath and answered: “I- I’m alright. I think I’m at Laufeyson’s house. I don’t know where that is. He keeps me here but hasn’t made a move to seriously hurt me. He told me that I will stay here. I’m leverage against you. So you won’t step out of line.”

Her father cursed loudly on the other end.

“I know, I know. But it’s alright. I will find a way out of here. Trust me. And as soon as I’m out I’ll get in touch with you,” Sam said, trying to sound reassuring.

“Okay, hobbit. Just- take care of yourself. Don’t make him angry… I don’t know why he kept us alive in the first place. Killing us would’ve been easier than whatever this is.”

Sam closed her eyes. She thought about telling her father why Loki had kept them alive but… something inside of her recoiled at the thought.

Maybe it was embarrassment. She didn’t know.

“I don’t know either-“ Sam lied- “But let’s concentrate on the bright sides. We are alive and I might be able to get out of here.”

Her father sighed. “You’re right, hobbit. But I have to go. I’m at work and I’m being watched. I don’t wanna make anyone suspicious. I love you, Sam. Take care of yourself,” her father said. His voice cracked a little.

“I will. You have to take care as well. I love you, dad. Goodbye.”

The call ended.

Sam’s heart felt heavy in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to hug her father, melting in his embrace and hearing him say that everything would be alright.

Sam took a shaky breath and then called Lucille. Just as before it didn’t take long before her call was answered.

“Sam? Oh my gosh, Sam! Are you alright?” Lucille’s voice screeched through the speaker.

“Yes, yes, I’m okay. Are you alright? Did anyone follow you? Is anyone watching you?” Sam asked, worried her best friend might get pulled into this, too.

“No, I don’t think so. Nothing’s out of the ordinary. What happened? Is it Laufeyson? You didn’t tell me yesterday,” Lucille asked.

“Yes, it’s him. He captured me. Wants to use me as leverage so dad doesn’t step out of line again. I have no idea how long he intends on keeping me here,” Sam answered.

Lucille gasped. “That is horrible. Do you.. Do you know what else he wants with you? Or are you just his prisoner now? This is all so weird, I dunno man. It doesn’t add up.”

Sam wanted to talk about what happened. She wanted to tell Lucille what Loki’s real intentions were. But she couldn’t. She simply couldn’t say it out loud.

“I know right. It’s weird. But that’s not the point. Lucille, if anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , you don’t know asks you if you know me, say no. You have never heard of me or seen me. It’s safer this way. I don’t want Laufeyson coming after you, too.”

“Alright. I can do that. Oh my gosh, Sam. I am so scared. Will you be okay? You can always call me. Maybe there is something I can do for you,” Lucille babbled nervously.

“Don’t worry, I will manage. Just stay safe, that’s the best you can do. Don’t call me, alright? I will call you if anything happens,” Sam instructed her friend sternly.

“Understood. But please call me regularly. I just wanna know you’re alright,” Lucille pleaded.   
Sam agreed to that and they both said their goodbyes, telling the other one they loved them.

She sank to the floor when the call ended. How had she gotten herself into this mess? And more importantly, how the hell was she gonna get out of it again?

 _Not by wallowing in self-pity_ , she thought to herself and got to her feet again. She couldn’t break down now. She had to stay strong.

Sam unlocked the bathroom door and returned the phone into her backpack. Sketchbook, pencil case, phone and wallet. What else would she need?

Clothes. Sam quickly gathered some clothes. Two sets of underwear, a bra, two jeans and two pullovers where shoved into her backpack, along with some socks and her shoes. Then she hid the backpack under her bed.

 _Now, escape plan_ , Sam thought and strode over to the bedroom door. She poked her head out of the room. Loki was nowhere to be seen. Now she could explore the house and look for a potential escape route.

Sam skipped the rooms on the first floor. The windows were to high up and she couldn’t climb with her injured shoulder. She had to find a way out on the ground floor.

Sam tiptoed down the flight of stairs that led into the foyer. She eyed the front door, but didn’t even bother trying it. Jonathan had said that it was locked. There was no way she could escape through there without acquiring the keys first. And that was highly unlikely.

So she moved on. First, Sam checked the dining room. There were a few windows and she peered through them, studying the garden around the house.

A stone path led from a big gate to the front door. Tall hedges shielded the front of the garden from unwanted eyes. Sam could see a fence poke out behind the tops of the hedges. It was at least two and a half metres high. She’d never be able to climb over that.

Sam moved to the next room, the kitchen. It had windows that showed two sides of the garden. One showed the same view like the windows in the dining room, but the window on the other wall showed a part of the garden Sam had not seen yet.

She continued like that through the whole ground floor. Wandering from room to room and scanning the garden she could see through the different windows.

After she finished her little tour of the ground floor, Sam concluded that there was only one way out of this.

She had spied a little tool shed in the back corner of the garden. It was smaller than the high wooden fence that surrounded the premises.

If she managed to climb onto it, she might be able to jump over the fence and into the neighbour’s garden. Now she only needed a way to actually get out of the house.

Sam was quite sure the windows were connected to some kind of security system that would immediately go off if she tried to open one in the middle of the night. Maybe the small window of the storage room would work…

Sam came across the room while mapping out the garden. It was full of cleaning utensils. Sam paid them little attention.

Her eyes were drawn to the opened window that was embedded in the wall on her eyelevel. It wasn’t big but if she tried hard enough she would be able to squeeze through.

That’s how she’d do it. Sam nodded to herself and quickly left the room. She went upstairs and grabbed the backpack. After checking if the coast was clear, she went back downstairs and hid her backpack behind some boxes full of detergent.

Sam stepped out of the room and retreated to her bedroom upstairs. It was done. Now she had to wait for the right moment. The night seemed to be the most convenient time but Sam wasn’t sure about that. Loki was probably just waiting for her to make that move. Also, the window would most likely be closed by then.

She had to be smart about it. Maybe right after dinner. The maid would still be there and thus the window open. When Loki dismissed Sam, she could slip into the utility room and make a run for it. He wouldn’t suspect a thing.

Sam couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto her lips. Maybe she actually had a chance to get away with this. To get away from _him_. Preferably before he tried anything else with her.

-

But of course, Sam had no such luck.

She sat on the bed, her laptop before her and the drawing tablet in her lap. Sam narrowed her eyes at the screen and drew the pen over the tablet. No, that line didn’t look right. She erased it. Again. The pen scratched over the tablet in a more sweeping motion. It still didn’t look right.

Sam grumbled and erased the line. Once more. Scratch. Ah yes. That looks good. Sam made a pleased sound and zoomed in on the layer the lineart was drawn on. Now the details.

She was so concentrated on her art project that she didn’t notice Loki entering the room. He eyed her with an amused expression.

She had her eyebrows drawn together and her lips were parted. Her head was ducked slightly as she stared at the screen with narrowed eyes.

Loki approached her silently and stopped next to the bed. Sam still didn’t notice him. He cleared his throat. Sam let out a startled yelp, tossing the tablet from her lap when she jumped. She lunged after it to prevent it from tumbling to the ground.

Sam grabbed the tablet just as it was about to slip off the edge. “Fucking hell, don’t scare me like that,” she cursed, her breathing erratic.

“I almost trashed my tab,” Sam said accusingly and cradled the device in her lap.

Loki chuckled and slipped onto the mattress next to her. He tried to glance at the screen to see what she was drawing. Sam quick saved the imagine with a key combination and shut the laptop.

He made a displeased sound and scowled at her.

Sam shrugged, scooting away from him a little, and said: “I don’t like it when people watch me draw.” He cocked his head to the side. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

Instead, Loki took the tablet and pen from her. He placed both things on the bedside table and then did the same with her laptop.

Sam eyed him warily. She was afraid of whatever he had planned. Because she could tell he had something planned by the mischievous glint in his eyes.

When all the devices were out of the way, Loki reached for her and pulled her up against his body. She went rigid at his side, his arm around her making her uncomfortable and she squirmed in his grip.

“You have to relax, pet,” Loki said and began stroking her side.

Sam did not relax. Though the gentle strokes did feel nice. They were probably meant to calm her. But it wasn’t enough to make her forget the circumstances of this whole set up. It wasn’t enough to make her forget about Loki’s plans with her.

“I said, relax,” he said, sterner this time.

“I can’t,” Sam gritted out. What did he expect? Her to melt under his touch and grovel at his feet? She didn’t think so. 

“You just have to turn off that little head of yours,” Loki said and tapped her temple. Sam automatically leaned away from him but she couldn’t get far with his arm still around her.

“What do you want?” Sam complained. She was so sick of his games.

“You know what I want, little one,” Loki said and squeezed her side.

“And you’re not going to get it. Let go of me. Now!” Sam hissed and squirmed away from him.

Loki chuckled darkly. He forced her on her back and rolled on top of her. She used her right arm to claw at his face but Loki simply caught her flailing hand by the wrist and pinned it down next to her head.

“But darling, I always get what I want,” he purred and leaned down, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. Sam pulled up her shoulders, forcing Loki’s head back. He growled and bit down on her neck.

“Ouch! Stop!” Sam cried out and jerked her head to the side. Loki raised his head. He leaned over to the bedside table and pulled the top drawer open. Sam’s eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the length of rope he was holding.

Loki tied the rope around her right wrist and secured the other end to the headboard. Both arms immobilised – one by the rope, the other by the sling – Sam had no way to defend herself. Her legs were trapped under Loki’s body.

He moved down her body, now straddling her shins, and tugged at the waistband of her sweatpants. They slid past her hips and were shoved down to her knees.

“No! No, get off!” Sam shouted and kept struggling even though it was futile.

Loki ignored her shouts and hooked his fingers under the elastic band of her panties. He pulled them down, baring her to him. He hummed at the sight of her pussy and Sam cringed. Heat rose to her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Loki momentarily rose to push her pants and underwear down all the way. He moved down and tugged the clothing off her legs, tossing it to the ground.

He looked up at her and grabbed her legs, trying to pry them apart. Sam didn’t budge. “Come on, open your legs,” he purred.

Sam shook her head frantically. There was no way she was gonna do that.

Loki growled. He raised a hand and wrapped it around her throat. Sam froze. Oh no. Maybe there was a way she was gonna do that. Her heartbeat picked up and she tried to press herself deeper into the mattress to escape his grip, but it was no use.

“Open your legs,” Loki demanded. When she still didn’t obey, he tightened his grip around her throat.

Sam couldn’t breathe. Her body arched off the bed and she flailed around. There was no sense to her struggling. Her jerky movements were purely fuelled by the panic surging through her veins.

Loki tapped her thigh and raised an eyebrow at her. Sam let out a choked sob and reluctantly let her legs fall open. She had no choice. Loki moved between them almost instantly, blocking her from closing them again.

He released her throat and smirked down at her. He had won. Again. Sam was starting to think he might have been right when he told her that he always got what he wanted.

Loki kneeled between her legs. His hands grasped her thighs and spread them further apart. Hot embarrassment surged through Sam when he did, his heated gaze focused on her centre.

Loki tore his gaze away from her core and leaned down further. He lifted her right thigh and pressed kisses to the soft skin.

His lips felt nice, gentle brushes of skin over skin until his tongue darted out.

He nipped, kissed and licked his way up her thigh. Sam started squirming when he got closer to her core. She could feel herself starting get aroused. It horrified her.

But Loki didn’t touch her there. He just moved on to her other leg, working his way from the knee to the junction where her leg met her pelvis.

Loki raised his head and looked up at Sam with a smirk. She met his gaze and her pussy clenched at the sight of him between her thighs. It was sinfully erotic. Sam could feel his breath ghost over the sensitive skin of her core.

“You will enjoy this,” Loki promised and inched closer to her now throbbing cunt. His eyes darted down and a knowing smile stretched his lips.

He let go of her right thigh and touched her pussy, gathering the wetness that had formed there with two fingers and holding them up for her to see.

“Oh, I see you already are enjoying it,” he said teasingly and then sucked his fingers clean while maintaining eye contact. Sam couldn’t help but be turned on by the display.

She didn’t want to be. But who could blame her, really? She was lying on a bed, legs forced a part and a devilishly handsome man between them, who was probably going to eat her out for the first time. Of course she was freaking wet.

That didn’t make it any less embarrassing. It didn’t horrify her any less. But it was useless to fight the natural responses of her body. She was powerless against them.

Sam stared down at Loki with wide eyes and bright red cheeks.

“You blush so prettily, pet,” he chuckled and then lowered his face back to her cunt. His nose nuzzled the dark hair on her vee. He dipped lower and his tongue darted out to taste her.

Sam’s breath hitched in her throat and she squirmed at the foreign sensation. Loki put a hand on her hip and stopped her from moving around.

He licked through her folds, tongue stopping just before her clit. He repeated the motion a few times and then parted from her to look at her flushed face.

Loki grinned when he saw her dazed expression. Pleased with the effect he was having on her, Loki’s tongue delved back through her folds. This time he didn’t stop before the sensitive little nub.

He flattened his tongue and ran it all the way up to her clit. Sam twitched when his tongue made contact with the bundle of nerves.

“So responsive,” Loki hummed, the vibrations of the sound sending little shocks through her body.   
He concentrated his ministrations on her clit. First just giving it a kitten licks, teasing her until her head fell back on the bed and her hips involuntarily bucked. Then he closed his lips around it and sucked gently.

Sam’s mouth fell open and she gripped the rope that tied her to the headboard. It grounded her somewhat but didn’t save her from the pleasure that was forced upon her.

Loki’s lips released her clit and he continued his lapping. Sam felt a finger prod at her entrance and she tried closing her legs again. It was no use. Loki held them open as he slid one finger into her tight warmth and started thrusting it in and out.

A second finger followed not long after that and Sam started panting quietly, her hips writhing on the sheets. It was too much. His fingers inside her, and his skilful tongue on her throbbing clit.

Loki’s fingers picked up the speed and his lips closed around her clit once more. He trapped the little nub between them and worked his tongue over her in an unforgiving manner. He was set on making her come all over his face.

So that was exactly what she did. Sam’s back arched off the bed as she felt her orgasm approach rapidly. Her mouth hung open and erratic breaths escaped her lips. Loki felt her walls clenching around his digits and he doubled his efforts, tongue lapping feverishly at her clit.

Sam’s vision lost focus, the room around her getting blurry. She could feel her muscles tightening and the way he lost control of her body. Without wanting to, she tilted her hips and bucked up against Loki’s face.

He made a pleased sound, the vibrations of it finally sending her over the edge. Sam’s body went rigid and her thighs clamped around Loki’s head. He wasn’t bothered by it and kept working his fingers in and out of her.

His tongue was still lapping at her clit. The sensation soon became too much for Sam’s oversensitive body. She started twitching, her legs tightening around his head every time his tongue made contact with her clit.

Loki relented, his mouth leaving her overwrought pussy. He pulled his fingers from her channel and gripped her thighs. They were still clamped around his head but Sam could do little to change that. The muscles were cramped and tight from her orgasm.

Loki pried her legs apart with great effort and let them fall down on the mattress to either side of him. He looked down at her with a pleased expression.

Sam closed her eyes, partly so she didn’t have to see his triumphant smirk and partly because the struggling and the mind-blowing orgasm had tired her out.

“I believe it is my turn to have a little fun,” Loki said and brought her back from her post orgasm haze. Sam’s eyes snapped open.

Loki sat between her legs and the bulge in his sweatpants was hard to overlook. Panic surged through her veins and she drew her legs up, shutting them and rolling on her side.

 _He would not get what he wanted_ , Sam told herself.

A low chuckle got her attention. She glanced at Loki and he looked back. “Don’t worry, pet. I intend to take my time with you. You’re far from ready to take my cock.”

Sam averted her eyes. He was so blunt, saying things like that. It never failed to catch her off-guard.

“I am in desperate need for some relief, though,” Loki continued. He got up from the bed and took off his sweatpants.

Sam was relieved when he kept his briefs on. That relief didn’t last long, though. Loki came up to her side and leaned down to untie her wrist.

“You’ll need your hand,” he said and untangled the length of rope. He placed it back in the top drawer and turned around to Sam.

She was still lying on her side, peering up at him warily. Loki nudged her shoulder.

“Come on, sit up. I don’t have all day.”

Sam considered just jumping off the bed and making a run for it. She knew it was useless but anything was better than whatever Loki wanted to do.

He saw her glance at the doors and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Go ahead and try, see how far you get,” he challenged. Sam sat up. She didn’t try to run. He would catch her before she reached the doors.

Sam swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned down to pick up her panties und sweatpants. Loki stopped her, his arm stretched across her chest.

“No,” he simply said and withdrew his arm.

Sam clenched her jaw and sat up straight, Loki’s clothed erection dangerously close to her face.

“Well, go ahead,” he said and snapped the band of his boxers. Sam pressed her thighs together and stared up at him with a withering look. “Don’t even think about it. Because I _am_ going to bite it off, consequences be damned,” Sam threatened.

Loki threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. He looked down at her with an amused expression and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Oh I know that. I didn’t want you to suck my dick. Yet. Just use your hand.”

Sam didn’t want to. But it’s not like she had a choice. He would get her do to it one way or the other. And she was getting tired of being choked. It wasn’t worth it.

 _Just get it over with. You’ll be gone by tomorrow_ , Sam thought and reached for the boxers. She closed her eyes and pulled them past his hips.

“It would help if you opened your eyes to see what you’re doing,” Loki teased. Oh, how she wanted to punch that pretty face of his until it was bloody and bruised.

Sam opened her eyes and cringed at the erection that bobbed right into her face. She’d never seen a penis up close in real life. She had seen her fair share of penises but only in porn or films. And of course there was that one time Alex – a boy from university – ran naked across the campus.

“You do realize that you have to touch it, right?” Loki said. The teasing undertone in his voice drove her up the wall and in a moment of boldness she reached out and firmly grasped Loki’s erection.

It felt… weird. Soft, pale skin met black curly hair at the thick base. Veins ran along the shaft, shimmering light blue through the thin skin. It felt both soft and hard at the same time.

And it was big. At least that’s what Sam thought. She didn’t have much to compare it to but she was dreading the moment he decided she was ready to take him.

 _Not that that was ever gonna happen. You’re gonna get out of here this evening_ , she told herself.

Loki’s hand closed around her own and he started moving both their hands up and down his erection in a steady rhythm. After a few strokes, he let go and Sam carried on. She was oddly fascinated by the whole situation.

Disgust still lurked in the back of her mind but she was mostly curious. Sam gripped Loki’s shaft a little firmer and twisted her wrist, doing a circular motion while still moving up and down.

Loki moaned and tilted his head back. “Yes, just like that. Keep doing that,” he rasped, his hands scrambling to hold on to something. He ended up grasping her hair.

It took him a moment to get a good grip, his fingers slipping off the short ends on the back of her head and then settling in the longer strands atop her head.

Sam kept moving her hand, trying out different things and watching Loki’s reaction closely. He shuddered when she ran her thumb over his weeping tip a few times. It brought a pleased smile to her face.

He was so weak in this moment and she got him there. It was strangely satisfying. The things she could do to him in this state.

Sam increased the pace and Loki groaned, his hips thrusting forward on their own accord. “Yes,” he hissed, his hand tightening in her hair.

Sam could see Loki’s muscles tightening. His lips parted and he let out a deep rumbling moan as he came. She was startled when his cum covered her hand and splashed onto her naked thighs. She tried to move away but the hand in her hair kept her from doing so.

Loki’s breath slowly started to even out and he looked down at Sam.

She was staring up at him with bright red cheeks, eyes wide and his softening cock still in hand. His cum was all over her hand and legs. The image was so innocent and dirty and the same time he could’ve come right again.

“You can let go now,” Loki chuckled softly. Sam shook herself from her stupor and quickly pulled her hand away. She stared at her hands and legs in disdain. They were covered in Loki’s sticky white semen.

While she still eyed the milky substance on her body, Loki pulled up his boxers and slipped his sweatpants back on.

“Well, off you go. Clean yourself up,” Loki said and looked at her expectantly.

Sam, now well aware of her lack of clothes, stared back at him and then at her panties and pants on the floor.

“Now, there’s no need to be shy. I’ve seen everything you hide between those luscious thighs,” he purred.

Sam got up stiffly and quickly snatched up her clothing, covering herself as good as possible before scurrying into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

She turned the lock and leaned her forehead against the frame. She could hear Loki’s soft laughter in the other room, followed by his steps and the click of the bedroom doors. He was gone.


	10. Long gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam puts her plan into action. Meanwhile Loki doesn't suspect a thing. He is sure of himself.   
> Too sure perhaps. And Sam doesn't waste any time using it to her advantage.   
> Will she manage to escpae Loki's clutches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, 
> 
> It's me and I'm back with yet another chapter. Hoping to keep you on your toes with a little action and drama. Enjoy the chapter :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Loki had left Sam alone after their little encounter in her bedroom. It had ended with Sam scrubbing her skin raw in the shower once more. It seemed all their encounters ended like this.

She put on a new pair of panties but left the rest of her clothes unchanged. They weren’t dirty. At least not in a tangible way. They were only dirtied in her mind, tainted by the things Loki had done to her while she wore them.

Sam spent the rest of the afternoon curled up in one of the armchairs that stood by the bookshelf nook. She didn’t want to go back to the bed. Her thoughts would only drift off to things she didn’t want to think about.

She drifted off at some point, her legs drawn up to her chest, head resting on the armchair’s armrest.

That’s how Loki found her. Curled up in the armchair and sleeping soundly. Her quiet breaths filled the otherwise silent room.

He walked up to her and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. Sam woke with a start. She almost leaped from the armchair, knocking her head against Loki’s chin. Both of them cursed, Sam holding her head and Loki rubbing his reddening chin.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Sam breathed, her hand still on her head. “And you almost broke my jaw,” Loki grumbled. “Dinner’s ready, come down.” He turned around, still rubbing his aching chin.

Despite the stinging pain at the top of her head, Sam was pleased she had hurt Loki.

 _Bastard deserved it_ , she thought and got up from the chair to follow him downstairs.

Sam’s stomach growled when she smelled the delicious aromas drifting from the kitchen into the dining room. She sat down in her chair and immediately drew her legs up onto the cushion. Her dad never really cared about fancy table manners.

He taught her how to use a fork, knife and spoon. Told her to close her mouth while chewing and not to wipe her mouth on her sleeve. He didn’t care how she sat at the table. That led to Sam sitting in her chair in the weirdest ways.

Cross-legged, one knee up, legs over the armrest or straddling the chair with the backrest to the front so she could lean on it.

Luckily, Loki didn’t seem to mind either. Sam was kind of disappointed. She would’ve loved to find something that sets him off so she could do it on purpose. Just to piss him off.

Loki sat down in the chair at the head of the table – as always – and leaned back. She felt his gaze but Sam couldn’t look at him. Not after their … encounter. She could feel her cheeks burning just at the thought of it.

“It makes much more sense now,” Loki said. His head was slightly cocked to the side as he studied her face. Sam glanced up at him.

“What makes more sense?” she asked.

“Why you’re so skittish,” he answered promptly. Sam drew her eyebrows together. What was he getting at now? Seeing the confused expression on her face, Loki laughed and leaned forward in his chair.

“A fucking virgin. I still can’t believe it. What a stroke of luck,” he laughed to himself and Sam averted her eyes again.

Of course, _that’s_ what he’s talking about. What did she think? She scoffed internally and then shook her head. That’s all he was interested in. Her body.

Which she still didn’t quite get. Sam was far from what society deemed beautiful. Not that it really bothered her. She liked how she looked and had come to terms with the fact that most others didn’t.

Until Loki showed up and turned her life upside down.

She somehow wished he wouldn’t find her attractive. Sure, it was a nice change to have someone that actually liked her appearance but did it really have to be _him_?

The kitchen door opened and the familiar maid stepped out. Like the other times, she was carrying two plates that she placed before each of them with a bright smile and court nod before retreating a few steps and asking her usual line: “Is there anything else I can get you?”

And as usual, Loki waved her away with a smile and the reply: “No, we’re fine.”

Sam wondered whether they studied those lines and recited them every meal. Probably.

“I saw that you already unpacked your things. Settling in?” Loki asked, a pleased smirk tugging at his lips.

Her first instinct was to snap at him but then she realized her plan had worked. He really thought she was settling in, accepting her fate.

_Yeah, right._

“Well, there wasn’t much to do. And it’s not like I am going anywhere any time soon. Might as well make it a little more cosy,” Sam answered, keeping her voice as calm and disinterested as possible when in reality she wanted to laugh out loud because she had fooled him so easily.

Loki nodded in approval and turned his attention back to his food. Sam followed his example and inspected the food on her plate.

Chicken on rice with seasoned vegetables and a green sauce. It smelled wonderful and when she tried a bite, it tasted wonderful, too.

Sam tucked in, knowing this could be her last warm meal for quite a while, and cleaned off the plate in no time. She ate up every last crumb and leaned back as soon as she was finished.

Loki sent her an amused look as she rubbed her full belly and barely managed to suppress a belch.

Sam reached for the water bottle and poured herself a glass. She looked at Loki questioningly and when he nodded she poured him a glass, too.

She could tell he was pleased by her compliance. He was eating it right up and Sam had a hard time hiding her smiles.

When Loki finished his food, he turned to Sam and said: “You can go up to your room. I’ll join you in a bit but I gotta finish some work first.”

Sam stood up hastily. Cold dread filled her at his words and she was sure she blanched.

“Now, now, no need to be scared,” Loki chuckled and waved her away. She turned around and quickly moved to leave the room. Loki hummed behind her.

“I didn’t appreciate that lovely bum of yours. We’ll have to change that.”

Sam didn’t turn around to look at him or answer. She was quite sure that “appreciating” involved a spanking and other things she really didn’t want think about it. He was just the type to be into stuff like that.

 _He will be surprised to find my room empty_ , Sam thought and made a beeline for the utility room.

She retrieved her backpack from behind the detergent boxes and opened it quickly to take out her shoes.

She shoved her feet into the sneakers and closed the backpack. Sam looked around briefly and grabbed a big metal bucked. She turned it over and placed it in front of the window.

She carefully stepped onto the bucket. Her backpack went through the window before she did. She wouldn’t fit through that narrow opening wearing the backpack.

Sam got on her tiptoes and with a little jump, managed to hook her arms over the edge of the window. Her left shoulder hurt like hell but she still managed to haul her upper body through the opening.

Her legs and bum followed and Sam landed face first on the grass.

She groaned quietly. Damn, that had hurt. But there was no time to take in the damage. She had to get the hell out. Sam ducked and rushed over to the tool shed that stood on the back corner of the garden.

Now she had to find a way to get on to said tool shed. Sam looked around frantically and panic started to set in when she couldn’t find anything.

 _Breathe, you can do this_ , she thought and took a calming breath before scanning her surroundings again. Maybe she could find something inside the shed that would help her.

Sam approached the door and could hardly believe her luck when she found it unlocked. She quickly slipped inside. She looked around and her gaze landed on a big barrow. That would do.

She manoeuvred the tool out of the shed as quietly as possible. Her heart was fluttering nervously in her ribcage as she turned the barrow over and it hit the grass with a dull thud. It sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet of the evening.

Sam climbed onto the upturned barrow. Now she could lean her elbows on the pointy roof of the shed. She pulled herself up with great effort. One knee and then the other scrambled on the roof and she finally crawled up fully.

The pain in her shoulder radiated through her arm and upper body. But she couldn’t give up now. Sam gritted her teeth and slowly stood. She could see the neighbouring garden. She just had to jump over the fence and land safely on the other side.

Sam carefully tiptoed over the roof and stopped at the fence. It stuck out about 30 centimetres over the roof. She could easily jump over it and drop into the other garden.

“You can do this,” Sam whispered and jumped.

She landed safely on the other side of the fence. Her shoulder hurt and she felt sick but she made it.

Adrenaline surged through her veins and Sam jumped to her feet. Her legs moved on their own. They carried her through the garden.

She didn’t stop at the small fence that separated the garden from the street. She just jumped over It with big leap and sprinted out on the street.

The streetlights lit up the narrow road, the dim light of the dusk not enough to guarantee safe traffic.

Expensive cars lined the street. Sam’s sneaker slapped loudly on the pavement as she sprinted past them. Her eyes darted around the neighbourhood. She had not the slightest idea where she was.

The street ended and Sam stopped at a traffic cycle. Left or right? Fuck it, left. Sam darted around the corner, straight past Loki’s mansion that stood at the street corner. She was thankful for the fence and high hedges. He wouldn’t see her.

Sam ran down the street without looking back. She ran until her lungs burnt and she had to stop.

She looked around. A street crossing. She could keep going straight down the street or turn left or right. She decided to stick with the road and started running again.

Ignoring all the street lights, Sam raced across the street crossing and continued down the street.

It was broader now and she could see bus stops dotting the street on both sides. But there was no bus to be seen and Sam didn’t want to risk waiting around for one. She had to keep moving.

So Sam kept running down the street. Her lungs were burning and every breath was painful but she didn’t dare stop.

Loki probably noticed that she was missing by now and even if he hadn’t, he would soon. And when that happened, Sam had to be as far away as possible.

Cars drove down the street beside her and Sam feared that any of them could be Loki’s. He would slow down, jump out of the car and drag her back into his mansion. Sam ran a little faster.

She didn’t know how long she’d been running down the street but telling by the pain in her chest and shoulder, it had been too long for her only moderately fit body and miserable stamina.

But all thoughts of stopping were abandoned when the street got busier, traffic noises louder and Sam could see the big red and white underground sign not far ahead.

The words “Tooting Bec Station” were spelled out in big white letters under the underground sign that was displayed on the front of the building.

Sam almost wept with joy and she gathered the last of her strength to blindly sprint over the street crossing and burst into the building. Her chest was heaving, sweat beaded on her forehead and she was close to collapsing.

She couldn’t judge the people around her for staring. But Sam did her best to ignore the stares and skipped down the stairs and won the station.

A tube had just stopped and Sam leaped down the last couple of steps.

She just made it through the doors when they closed behind her and the tube took off. Sam slumped in one of the seats. Her breathing was still far from calm but it was getting better now that she had stopped running.

After she had calmed down a little, Sam wiped her sweaty face and looked around. It turned out she sat in the northern line.

Sam seldomly rode this line because she lived on the other side of the city.

She leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment. Her shoulder hurt a little less now that she wasn’t moving it around anymore.

What was she gonna do now? Maybe just lay low for a few days. It didn’t seem wise to contact her father just yet.

She should wait until the coast was clear because she was sure Loki would send out his men and the first one they would come to was her father. Sam didn’t want to endanger him by contacting him.

But where to go? Sam couldn’t be bothered to worry about that just yet. Maybe she would just stay on the northern line and get off at the last stop. That might be a little too predictable though.

The pain in her body was too distracting to keep u her train of thoughts and the rocking of tube began to lull her to sleep. Sam nodded off. She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep when the mechanic voice of the announcer woke her.

Sam opened her eyes and groaned quietly. She felt horrible. Maybe a spanking and some hanky-panky with Loki would’ve been preferable over this hell. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that. There was some truth to it, though.

“Next stop: Leicester square,” the bodyless voice announced. Leicester square. That wasn’t far from where she and Lucille went shopping just two day ago. Sam cradled her head in her hands and rubbed her temples.

How had it come to this? Her life was perfectly normal and now she was caught up in this mess. Sam would give anything to turn back the clock and tell her father she didn’t want to come with him to that stupid fucking charity event.

But that wasn’t an option. She had to stop dwelling on “What if’s”. Shit happened and now she’d have to deal with it. She had to pull herself together.

The tube stopped and a few people got off, some got on. She watched as the doors slid shut and the tube picked up speed again. Sam let her mind wander as she eyed the other passengers.

“Next stop: Goodge street.” Sam sat up straight in her seat. Goodge street was just a few minutes away from Callum’s bookshop. Maybe she could stay in his little flat above the store. Surely no one would think to come and look for her there.

Sam got up when the tube slowed. Her knees buckled but she grabbed a metal bar to steady herself. The doors slid open as soon as the tube stopped and she hopped out.

Climbing the stairs of the underground station was hell.

Her legs were wobbly from the overexertion but she somehow made it to the surface. The sun had set fully, the streets only lit by the streetlights.

Sam was nervous when she emerged from the station. She’d have to get inside as soon as possible.

Her legs carried her down the street and towards Callum’s bookshop. When she stood before the door with the hand on the handle, Sam halted.

What if he was still inside. If his body was still rotting away on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. A shiver crept up Sam’s spine and she bit her lip. She tested the door. It was open and easily gave way.

The light fell through the opened door and dimly lit up part of the shop. He wasn’t there. His body was gone.

Sam didn’t know whether to feel relief or dread. No one would come look for him, No one but her would miss the old man with his kind eyes and soft voice.

Tears pooled in her eyes. She wiped at her face and stepped into the shop. The door fell shut behind her.

There were no signs from the struggle that had taken place about two days ago. Everything was neat and tidy. The only thing that was off, was the stench of bleach that laid in the air where one usually just smelled the homely smell of old books.

Sam took a shaky breath and took out her phone. She turned on the flashlight and found her way to the stairwell that was hidden in the corner of the shop. She climbed the stairs and opened door that greeted her at the top.

Sam was glad that Callum never locked the door to his small apartment. He used to take her upstairs after closing down the shop for the day. He would make each of them a cup of tea and they would talk.

Sometimes about books or Sam’s day at the university. And when Callum decided to talk about his life, Sam would always curl up the armchair that stood by his cosy fireplace and listen intently.

Callum was the grandpa Sam never had. And now he was gone.

She tried not to think about it too much as she stepped into the flat and closed the door behind her.

She flipped the light switch and made a beeline for the bathroom. She had to get out of her sweaty clothes and get cleaned up.

Sam felt weird walking around in the flat of her dead friend. Like she was intruding, which was silly because it’s not like there was anyone left she could intrude on.

She dropped the backpack on the small bathroom counter and took off her sling. Sam stripped her clothes off and stepped into the small shower. The shower didn’t take long because she could barely keep herself on her feet.

Sam dried herself off and managed to put on some clothes – her old sweatpants and a new pair of underwear – before she collapsed on the small couch in the living room.


	11. Back at the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam fled Loki's mansion and is currently hiding in her old friend's flat.   
> How long will she manage to stay hidden? Is Loki already looking for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo pals, 
> 
> Sorry that this update is a little late. I lost track of time. But here you go, enjoy the drama ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

“Fuuuck,” Sam groaned when she came to again. Every inch of her body hurt. To say she had sore muscles was an understatement.

She tried to turn over on the couch. She shuffled a little too close to the edge and started to slip off.   
Sam landed on the floor with a dull thud.

“Oh god, someone please kill me,” she mumbled into the rug. With great effort and a few grunted curses Sam managed to get to her feet.

She limped to the bathroom and went about her business. Then she grabbed one of the clean pullovers from her backpack and well as a pair of socks and put both on. The sling came next. She managed to pull it on with a few twists and turns.

Once her arm sat in the strap contraption again, the pain in her shoulder quickly subsided and only a dull throbbing sensation was left. She could handle that.

Sam left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. The clock on the wall above the sink told her that it was already 10:30am. She did have a hell of an evening, though, so it was understandable she slept so long.

A sigh escaped her lips and Sam’s hand curled around the handle of the fridge. She pulled it open and grabbed some butter and a package of sliced cheese. A package of orange juice and a yoghurt left the fridge along with the other things.

Guilt gnawed on Sam’s gut because she took Callum’s stuff. The voice of reason in her head protested and told her the food would just spoil because there was no one else to eat it. That made sense.

So she pushed away the guilt and put two slices of toast into a small toaster. While she waited for the toast to pop back up, Sam ate the yoghurt. She devoured the sweet raspberry flavoured yoghurt in no time.

Sam had just set the empty cup down when the toast popped up. She hurried to take the warm and crusty bread out of the toaster. The butter melted into the warm bread when she spread it with a knife. A slice of cheese followed the butter and Sam started munching away on the toasts.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice and quickly emptied it. The dishes went into the sink as soon as Sam finished. She would take care of them later. Right now she just wanted to lie down and let her battered body rest.

Sam settled onto the couch. She lied on her back and bend her legs, feet resting on the cushion.

The silence was only disturbed by the distant sound of traffic that drifted up to the small apartment and her own breaths.

They sounded unnaturally loud in the small space.

A few minutes passed before Sam got up again. She couldn’t stand the suffocating silence.

She retrieved her backpack from the bathroom and returned to the living room. After some rummaging around, Sam pulled her phone and earphones from the pack.

Music would help to keep away the silence and pass the time.

Sam loved music. It was an essential part of her life and when she plugged the earphones in, putting them in her ears and then playing a random playlist on her phone, she realized how much she had missed the sweet tunes.

It were just two days but damn, she had missed her music. Sam sunk back into the cushioned couch and closed her eyes. She softly bobbed her head to the sounds that soothed her troubled mind.

The peace didn’t last long. Sam was startled from her relaxed state when her phone chirped urgently, letting her know the battery was low.

She got up with a heavy sigh and looked around. She didn’t bring her charger because she had forgotten about it in her haste but Sam knew Callum had one lying around.

She knew that because she was the one that helped him set up the modern smartphone he had bought about four months ago. He was determined to conquer modern technology with Sam’s help.

She fondly remembered the first time Callum had sent her a selfie.

Sam shook the memory and started looking for the charger. The search didn’t take long. She found the cable on Callum’s desk in his tiny study. Bills, notes, and pencils where strewn across the surface.   
She grabbed the charger and retreated back into the living room. After some looking around, she found a socket and plugged the charger in, connecting it to her phone. It made another chirpy sound and the screen flashed brighter again.  
Sam sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. The socket was right behind the small TV and the cable was too short to reach further than the coffee table, not to mention the couch. But she didn’t mind sitting on the floor.

-

The time passed in big chunks.

Whenever Sam checked her phone, another one or two hours had passed.

 _Did they pay dad a visit yet,_ she wondered while she laid sprawled out on the floor, her gaze fixed to the cracks in the white ceiling.

They most likely did. Laufeyson wasn’t one to just let his prey go. He would hunt her down and take what he wanted. No matter what it took. The thought made her shiver. She hoped it would never come to that.

Sam lifted her phone, long since unplugged and fully charged. 10pm. How did the time pass so quickly? She slowly got to her feet and sauntered into the kitchen. She was tired even though she did nothing but lie around all day.

Not strong enough to prepare a great dinner, Sam simply ate the same she had for breakfast and downed a glass of water before once more retreating to the living room.

She plopped down on the couch and grabbed the thin blanket that rested neatly folded over the back of it.

She unfolded the blanket and pulled it over her still aching form. When her head came to rest on the cushion beneath her, Sam let out a sob.

She was a little startled by it.

_Where did that come from all of a sudden?_

Sam couldn’t tell. And neither could she stop the tears flowing down her cheeks as she relived the past days in her head.

All the pain, confusion, anger and fear resurfaced and shook her frail form.

The tears seeped into the cushion, wetting the fabric and forming a big stain. Sam couldn’t bring herself to care.

She just laid there, tears streaming down her face until none were left and a numb feeling settled in her chest and limbs.

She fell asleep with a heavy heart and an aching head.

-

Sam awakened the next morning.

She didn’t feel rested at all, though her sore muscles hurt much less after a full day and night of rest.

She checked the time. 11:24am.

The numb feeling still clung to her chest and limbs. It was hard to move. She was drained. Mentally and physically.

Sam got up and shuffled into the bathroom.

Her movements were mechanical as she undressed and took a short shower. She dried herself off and put on the last pair of fresh underwear along with the last pullover and socks. The sling followed.

She didn’t put on new pants, though, and instead slipped the sweatpants back on.

Sam didn’t want to wear the jeans she had taken with her. They were so uncomfortable compared to the sweatpants. And since those were still relatively clean she didn’t mind wearing them a third time.

By the time Sam left the bathroom, it was 12.

She went into the kitchen to have a simple breakfast. A look into the fridge and kitchen cabinets revealed that she was staring to run out of supplies.

Callum must’ve been long overdue with grocery shopping. The remaining food would get her through another day or two, though. She could worry later.

After finishing her meagre meal, Sam walked back into the living room. She stood in the doorway and studied the small space.

Her gaze landed on two bookshelves that were crammed into a corner. She could read. Reading was a good way to pass the time.

Sam swiftly walked over to the shelves, her tiredness forgotten, and started searching the rows of books for something she liked. And there it was. An old, battered copy of Harry Potter and the sorcerer’s stone.

A small smile tugged on Sam’s lips. She had read the book countless times. She would never stop waiting for her letter from Hogwarts.

Sam took the book from the shelf and settled onto the couch. She placed the earphones in her ears and started an instrumental playlist on her phone. This way no lyrics would disturb her concentration while she read.

Sam began to smile as soon as she laid eyes on the first lines. She knew them by heart.

As Sam read on and Harry left the Privet Drive number 4 and arrived in Hogwarts, the time flew by without her noticing it.

The sun made its way across the sky and when it dipped behind the horizon, the world slowly darkening, Sam was still reading. Her eyes devoured the black letters on yellowed pages.

When the sky darkened outside and Sam had to lean closer to the book to read the words, her eyelids began to droop.

“Just this chapter,” she whispered to herself. She had almost finished the book. There were only 50 or so pages left.

Her tired body won the battle. Sam was so close to the end when her eyelids drifted shut and the book slipped from her fingers. It slid into her lap while Sam slowly slid down the backrest until she way lying on the couch.

She automatically pulled up her knees to her chest and buried her head deeper into the soft cushion of the couch.

Sam sighed softly and curled her fingers around the book. She hugged it to her body and drifted off into a deep slumber, the soft violin music in her ear seeing her off to sleep.

-

That’s how Loki found her two hours later.

He opened the door at the top of the stairs and stepped into the small apartment above the bookshop, two of his men behind him.

The door slid open with a loud creak as the three men stepped into the small space.

Loki felt around for the light switch and flicked it.

He scanned the room, his gaze immediately finding what he was looking for. He neared the sleeping form.

Sam still laid curled up on the couch, her fingers clutching the battered copy of Harry Potter. Her chest rose and fell with her steady breaths. One of the earphones slipped from her ear and dangled from the couch.

She looked peaceful like this. So unguarded, with no worry lines marring her beautiful features.

Loki crouched down beside her and tapped her shoulder with a gloved hand. Sam didn’t move. He did it again and this time she started to stir.

She let out a yawn and buried her face deeper into the cushions. It was endearing, really.

Loki chuckled and straightened.

“Wake up, pet,” he said in a firm voice that finally startled her from the sleepy haze.

She shot up and sat up straight, hands clutching at the book so hard her knuckles turned white.

Loki stared down at her. He weighed a gun in his right hand and quirked an eyebrow up at her.

“Can you name one reason why I shouldn’t put a bullet in your head right now?” he asked.

Sam started to tremble. He had found her. This was it. Her gaze darted from Loki to the two men that loomed behind him like fateful shadows. She gulped and looked back at Loki. He let the gun dangle from two of his long, slender fingers.

“Nothing? Hm, what a pity,” Loki said and spun the gun in his fingers until it rested in his palm.

Sam closed her eyes. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, mapping out the skin before they gathered at Sam’s chin and dripped down into her lap.

She didn’t want to die. Sam opened her teary eyes and took a shaky breath. She looked up at Loki with pleading eyes. She wanted to say something, beg for her life, try to appease his flaming tempter. But nothing crossed her trembling lips.

“You look beautiful when you cry,” Loki mused and tucked away the gun. He leaned down and grasped her chin between his thumb and index finger.

He raised her face so she looked at him and said: “But that won’t save you next time. You try anything like that again…” He didn’t finish but Sam understood nonetheless.

“Now, get your things and come downstairs,” Loki said and released her chin. He straightened and patted her head before turning around and leaving the small apartment with his two men trailing behind him.

Sam wiped her face with shaky hands. How had he found her? Should she really get her things and do as he said? Could she surrender that easily? She remembered Loki’s steely gaze as it bore into her eyes.

She had to. She had to surrender to survive. Sam got up and quickly gathered her things. She also took the book with her, not wanting to give it up. It gave her comfort. A thing that had gotten very rare of late.

Sam put on her sneakers and grabbed her backpack. She looked at the open door that led down the narrow staircase down into the bookshop.

Maybe she should take her chances with the window. It would probably end up with her either dead or a big amount of broken bones and other injuries.

Sam sighed and trudged down the stairs. The store was empty. The men probably waited outside.

She crossed the salesroom and pushed the doors open and sure enough a sleek black car was waiting on the side of the road.

Loki was leaned against the vehicle, arms crossed over his chest. He watched her nearing with unmoving eyes.

His steely gaze made her feel horribly exposed and vulnerable. She might as well could’ve been naked.

When she reached the car, Loki stepped aside and opened the back door for her. Sam slid into the backseat and dropped her backpack between her feet.

Loki shut the door and rounded the car. He got in next to her, only the empty middle seat separating them.

“Back home, Keegan,” Loki told the driver and fastened his seatbelt. Sam copied his movements and then dug out her phone along with her headphones.

She put them in and pressed play on a random playlist. Her eyes wandered to the front seats. The driver – Keegan – had dark brown hair. It was shaven short, close to the head and made his bulky neck and shoulders stand out.

He resembled Jonathan, who sat beside him, in many ways.

Big, burly frame, short hair, prominent jaw and big forehead with deep-set eyes.

Now that Sam thought about it, they kinda of looked like gorillas. She giggled quietly at the thought and quickly averted her gaze to keep from laughing more.

Loki shot her a curious look but didn’t ask what she found to funny.

Sam saw his interested glance and instinctively turned her head the other way, looking out of the window rather than at him.

They drove through the city at a moderate speed, the tempo and slight rocking of the car slowly lulling Sam back to sleep. It was getting dark outside, too, the lack of sunlight making it all too easy to fall asleep.

Sam slid down the seat and positioned herself so she was leaning against the car door, her head resting against the window. The rattling kept her from falling asleep though and she shifted uncomfortable.

Loki tapped her shoulder. Sam jumped and pressed herself closer to the door when she turned to look at him.

He chuckled at her skittish reaction and then offered her his jacket. Sam eyed it for a moment and then carefully reached out, taking it from him.

She moved to turn around and position the jacket between the glass and her head but Loki caught her wrist. Sam stiffened and peered at him warily. He looked at her expectantly, eyebrows raised in a challenge.

She knew what he wanted.

“Thank you,” she whispered and then quickly turned away, leaning against the window once again.

The soft fabric of Loki’s jacket softened the movement of the car and let her head rest peacefully against the glass.

She buried her head deeper into the fabric.

It smelled of him. Fresh, like a breeze at the sea, and yet manly with a hint of something… warm and soft. She couldn’t quite define it. It was probably his unique smell.

Sam quickly drifted off to sleep, just to be awakened by a gentle but insistent hand on her shoulder.

She made a startled noise and sat up straight. Her neck hurt from the position she had been sleeping in.

“Come on, little one. We’re back home,” Loki said.

Sam yawned. Her hand covered her mouth and she noticed she had drooled on Loki’s jacket in her sleep. She tried to wipe her mouth as discreetly as possible but she was quite sure Loki had seen it.

He chuckled and shook his head before getting out and rounding the car to open the door for her. Sam was still leaning against said door and almost tumbled out of the car when Loki pulled it open.

He was fast enough to catch her elbow and Sam quickly regained her balance, grabbing her backpack before stepping out of the car.

She was still holding Loki’s jacket. It was crumpled and had some of her drool on it but he didn’t seem to mind as he took it from her and slung it over his shoulder.

Jonathan was already waiting at the front door. He stepped aside and held it open to let his boss and Sam enter the house.

“You can go home now. Tell Keegan to park the car in the garage. He can leave after that, too,” Loki instructed.

“Sure thing, boss,” Jonathan said and gave a two finger salute before disappearing down the path in front of the house.

Loki closed the door and locked it. Then he turned around to Sam. She tried hard not to tremble under his gaze, afraid of what he was going to do after what she had pulled off.

He cocked his head to the side and studied her intently.

“I must say, I am impressed you actually made it out of the house and off the premises. Especially with that shoulder,” he mused.

“But you still have a lot to learn. The first mistake you made, was to take your phone with you. It’s how we found you. The second mistake was to escape in the first place.”

He stepped closer and gripped her face roughly. Sam was startled by his harsh grip. It hurt.

“You will learn to accept your place sooner or later. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice. And it seems like you are set on making yourself suffer by keep fighting back.”

Loki squeezed her cheeks painfully.

“I don’t mind being rough with you, but I’m sure you’ve suffered enough pain already. So why don’t you stop your fruitless struggling and just give in.”

Tears pooled in Sam’s eyes. She tried to force them back, sick of being such a weak crybaby. She was better than this, but Loki somehow made her knees weak. He scared the shit out of her without even trying to. One intimidating look and she was ready to throw herself at his feet. It was pathetic.

“I can’t,” she uttered quietly. Loki roughly released her face. He smiled down at her cruelly.

“Well, you better learn fast then. Because my patience is wearing thin and I might not be so merciful next time you step out of line.”  
  



	12. Just do as I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is left to her own devices for most of the day. Until dinner time comes around and Loki is back. They talk during their meal but it soon becomes obvious what he wants for dessert.
> 
> (Warnings: nonconsensual blowjob and kissing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pals, 
> 
> Enjoy chapter numero twelve. It's quite the wild ride. Sam is having trouble coming to terms with her situation. Which is not really surprising, considering the circumstances.   
> However, have fun reading this chapter and the smut ;D 
> 
> As always, feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam had fled upstairs after the foreboding conversation with Loki. She hoped he would leave her alone for the remainder of the day.

And he did, but it didn’t bring her any relief. She was expecting him to barge in at any moment and punish her for her escape attempt.

He looked so angry after their conversation. Surely he’d come up with some kind of cruel punishment for her disobedience.

Or maybe… just maybe he was letting her off the hook one more time?

He did say he wouldn’t be merciful the _next time_ she stepped out of line. Could that mean her actions in the past were forgotten?

Sam looked at herself I the mirror as she brushed her teeth but her reflection didn’t have the answers to her questions.

She sighed and spit out a mouthful of toothpaste. She cleaned the toothbrush and replaced it in the cup next to the sink. Sam ran her hands through her messy hair and left the bathroom.

She went straight to the bed and collapsed on it. She had put on her pyjamas earlier and was ready to crash. But her mind kept her up. Questions swirled around in her head as she crawled under the covers and curled into a ball.

If Loki really was letting her off the hook one last time, she was afraid of what would happen in the future when she disobeyed his commands and rules.

His cruel laugh echoed through her head as she replayed the conversation.

Sam was afraid to fight him because of the consequences that would have. But could she just give up like that? Fall to her knees and follow his rule?

It wasn’t in her nature to follow orders. If someone told her what to do, a strong urge to do the exact opposite awakened in her. It was just who she was.

And she’d have to bury that side of her, reign it in to make sure she wouldn’t suffer the consequences of her big mouth and snappy attitude. And that would be a hard fight. Maybe even harder than to attempt and fight Loki.

Sam shifted under the covers, trapping the blanket between her legs and hugging it to her body. It comforted her and she somehow felt less lonely. Her thoughts started to wander again.

She mentally listed her options.

Fighting Loki:   
tiring and probably pointless. She’d keep her pride, though, and her fiery spirit.

Escaping:   
Ha, nope. Even if she did manage to get out again, Loki would probably just kill her, deciding she wasn’t worth the trouble.

Giving in:   
No.

It’s the first thing that popped up in her head. “No”.

But after pondering the thought a little longer, it was probably still the best solution. And besides, it was just sex, right?

They were both adults. She might not be fully consenting to this but… maybe it was better than fighting him. Loki hadn’t hurt her so far. Not severely anyways.

Sam drifted off to sleep when she reached this conclusion, her thoughts were still troubled but a bit clearer than before.

-

Sam woke up to a brightly lit room, warm sunbeams filtering through the window and creeping over the floor like long, gleaming fingers that sought to pull her from her dreamless slumber.

She yawned and turned on her back. Sam blindly reached for her glasses that laid on the bedside table and put them on.

The room around her came into focus and she sat up with a small groan.

 _Definitely not a morning person_ , she thought and got up from the bed.

She padded over to the closet and chose some random clothes, throwing them on and leaving the pyjamas on the floor. Sam checked her hair in the mirror, smoothing it down a little with her hands and then stepping out of the closet again.

Her eyes found the clock on the wall. 10:13am already. Why didn’t Loki come up to bother her? Not that she was complaining. It was just a little surprising.

Sam walked downstairs, following her stomach’s quest of getting some food.

Beatrice, the maid, stood at the stove when Sam entered the kitchen. The maid turned around upon hearing Sam enter.

“Oh, good morning, dear. I’m just making breakfast why don’t you wait in the dining room,” she said with a kind smile and ushered her out of the kitchen.

Sam obliged and walked back into the dining room. There was only one set of cutlery laid out on the table. The place at the head of the table was empty. Loki must’ve already eaten. Probably left the house early for _business_.

Sam eyed the cutlery and smirked. She moved the fork and knife as well as her glass to the space where Loki usually sat. She pulled the chair out and sat down.

Sitting in his chair at the head of the table felt like a small act of defiance. A pointless one since he wasn’t here to see but just the action itself was satisfying.

Beatrice entered the room, obviously startled to see her sitting in Loki’s spot but she didn’t comment on it. She just set the plate with two fried eggs and toasts down before her. Sam smiled at her.

“Thank you, Beatrice.” Sam tried her best to be kind to the woman since her current predicament wasn’t her fault.

Besides, the maid seemed to be a decent human being. She remembered Loki mentioning that she had children. Beatrice quietly cleared her throat and Sam looked up at her.

The older woman beamed at her. She nervously swayed on the balls of her feet as she eyed Sam with a small smile. Sam raised her eyebrows.

“Uhm…” she said and waited for Beatrice to say something.

“If I may be so bold to ask how long you are staying with Mr. Laufeyson?” she asked and watched Sam’s face closely.

Sam opened her mouth and thought about an answer before replying: “Uhm, I don’t quite know. There’s no date set in stone. Why?”

The maid wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and said: “Oh it’s just… Mr. Laufeyson never had a woman stay longer than one night, nor do they return after their ‘nightly encounter’. So I am a little intrigued.”

Sam blushed furiously. This woman thought she and Loki were what? A couple?

Well, he couldn’t possibly tell his maid that he kidnapped an innocent woman and was planning on having his way with her. So of course she must think Sam and him were _something_.

“Oh, I mean… Well, we are-“ Sam stuttered but Beatrice laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry dear. He’s an excellent man. Just make sure not to let him go again, because I have never seem him as chipper as he is around you,” she said with a warm smile.

-

Sam quickly vanished into her room after breakfast. The conversation with the maid had freaked her out and she needed some time to cool down.

Drawing was just the right thing to calm her down, so she got her tablet and laptop and started to work on the latest project.

The hours flew by as Sam sat on the bed and drew. She only took breaks to drink something or go to the toilet. The drawing was close to finished when she fell back on the bed with a groan. “God, my back is killing me,” she whined.

She sat up again and eyed the drawing.

“Nope, not gonna finish that today,” Sam murmured to herself and saved the image before shutting her laptop and setting it down on the bedside table together with the tablet.

She glanced at the clock. Just past 6pm. The drawing had kept her busy for the whole day. It was understandable though. The drawing was big and very detailed. A thing like that couldn’t be finished in one session.

A knock came from the door.

“Come in,” Sam called and eyed the door. She was afraid Loki would step through. Her fear was unjustified since it was only Beatrice who peeked through the doors.

“Hello, my dear. Would you please come down? Dinner is ready,” she said and vanished again.

Sam sighed and got up. She was hungry, so she didn’t linger and quickly made her way downstairs.

Her eagerness quickly subsided however, when she saw Loki waiting in the dining room, sitting in his usual chair at the head of the table.

“Damn it,” she muttered under her breath and slowly closed the door behind her.

Loki smirked at her when she approached the table and sat down in her chair.

He was wearing black dress pants, the matching jacket dangling over the back of his chair. A dark green tie was settled on his chest, contrasting the white dress shirt he wore.

“I heard you have been behaving today. You’re learning,” Loki said and leaned his elbows on the tabletop.

Sam hummed and looked at the table. If she looked at him her hand might accidentally slip and end up in his face. With force. So it elicited a nice and loud slap.

“What have you been up to the whole day?” Loki asked.

Sam shrugged and murmured: “Drawing.” Loki raised his eyebrows.

“All day? You have to show me this art of yours. I don’t have one ounce of talent in my body.”

“It has nothing to do with talent. It’s practice and compassion. Drawing is a skill just like writing, sewing or gardening,” Sam said and dared to look up at him. It annoyed her when people reduced artistic skills to “talent”. That was bullshit.

Loki cocked his head to the side and hummed.

“I suppose you’re right. You’re quite passionate about it, aren’t you?”

She nodded and this time looked at him when she responded.

“Yeah. It is annoying when years of practice and hard work are reduced to ‘talent’. It’s so invalidating, as if artists don’t work hard but are simply gifted with some heavenly skill. That’s bullshit.”

Loki smiled at her little rant.

“There we go. Finally an honest reaction. This is so much more entertaining than our previous conversations.” Sam immediately lowered her gaze and snapped her mouth shut. She didn’t want to do anything that pleased him.

“Oh, don’t stop now,” he chuckled when she closed her mouth and averted her eyes. “It’s only gonna make this whole affair a lot more awkward for you. I’m sure you prefer a nice conversation over tense silence.”

He was right, Sam did prefer conversing over the excruciating silence of their previous meals. She shrugged and answered: “I guess. But what is there to talk about?”

“Oh, a lot of things. We should get to know each other a little more since we will be spending a lot of time together,” Loki said.

“Fine. As long as you don’t pick up the whole sex topic again. Because I’m getting really sick of that.”

Loki chuckled. The door to the kitchen opened and Beatrice stepped out, with two plates balanced on her arms. He didn’t pay her any attention and kept his eyes on Sam.

“I love your fiery personality. It’s really refreshing, you know? Not having people grovel at your feet for once.”

Beatrice overheard that comment and winked at Sam before she set down their plates and retreated with a slight bow.

Sam felt a blush creep on her cheeks as she watched the maid disappear into the kitchen.

“Well, I don’t bow to anyone. I like to think of myself as an independent woman and I don’t like being told what to do,” Sam said, a harsh undertone seeping into her voice.

Loki laughed. He lifted a bite of the delicious food Beatrice had made to his lips and said: “I noticed that. And I’m not asking you to change. I just ask of you that you behave and follow my rules while you are here.”

He chewed the bite and swallowed it before continuing.

“It’s really not so hard. You certainly won’t regret doing as I say. It will be plenty rewarding.” Loki sent a wink her way and Sam lowered her eyes to her own plate.

She played around with her food and mumbled: “I will certainly regret it.”

“And why is that? It is not because you’re a virgin, is it?” Loki asked. Sam ate some food off her plate, chewing slowly while she thought about how to answer that question.

“Well… That’s part of the reason, yes. I mean don’t you see how messed up all of this is? I am in a stranger’s house who also happens to be some infamous underground crime lord. I am stuck here because my father interfered with your business. I watched you kill someone with my own eyes. So yes, I will certainly regret anything that happens between us. Not as much as I regret joining my dad on this damned evening, but I will regret it.”

Loki nodded slowly.

“I suppose that’s understandable. But you have to turn these thoughts off. You need to stop overthinking everything. We’re both adults. I admit that the circumstances are challenging but if you forget about those, it’ll be much easier to make your stay enjoyable. For both of us.”

“But I don’t want to forget,” Sam mumbled. Because if she forgot, she could see herself falling into the bottomless pit that was Loki. And she would never be able to escape it again.

“Well, you better come to terms with your situation. Because I am not going to tolerate your defiance any longer,” Loki said, his voice lower and a hint of threat hidden in it.

“I suppose this ‘arrangement’ simply doesn’t align with my rather romantic and artistic view of life,” Sam grumbled.

“You are a romantic? Well, I guess it’s about time you learn that life doesn’t play by your rules. Though I can work with the romance part,” Loki said with a suggestive smirk. Sam immediately wished she’d shut up.

They finished their meal in silence and Beatrice came to get the dirty dishes. Once the maid left the room, Loki got up and so did Sam. She turned to leave but he caught her wrist and spun her around to him.

Sam fell against his chest. She stiffened and quickly backed off, tugging at her wrist.

“Let me go, please,” she pleaded.

“Hm, no. I don’t think I will,” Loki said. His free hand grasped the back of her head and he pulled her closer.

He dipped his head and Sam began to squirm.

“Hold still,” Loki murmured over her lips. His breath gently washed over her face and Sam looked up at him. She was caught in his green gaze as he leaned down further.

The first kiss wasn’t more than a gentle brush of his lips against hers. Sam’s breath caught in her throat. Loki did it again and she didn’t quite know how to react. The hand at the back of her head stopped her from turning away.

The next kiss was firmer, the pressure from Loki’s lips on hers more prominent. His lips were soft and warm and they felt nice against hers.

Loki had closed his eyes when he leaned down. Sam watched his soft and relaxed expression.

He pulled back an inch or so and mumbled: “Just do as I do.”

His lips were back on hers and Sam found herself mirroring Loki’s movements as best as she could. It was nice. Well, if she ignored the circumstances. Because this wasn’t quite how she imagined her first kiss.

When Loki pulled back this time, Sam was slightly breathless.

“You’re a fast learner,” he said and kissed her again but with more passion. Sam had a hard time trying to keep up with him.

She was just about to get lost in the sensual kiss when she heard the kitchen door opening. Sam pulled back with a gasp, her eyes darting to where Beatrice stood with wide eyes. Loki obviously didn’t care about the maid’s presence.

He pushed his lips back against Sam’s, one arm snaking around her waist to pull her close. She struggled to get away from him and he parted from her to grumble out a warning.

“Ignore her and stop squirming.”

The kitchen door clicked shut, signalling that Beatrice was gone.

Sam reluctantly let Loki pull her back into a passionate kiss. His hand was softly stroking her back and a sigh escaped her lips. She couldn’t keep it from slipping out and immediately came to regret her lack of control because Loki chuckled quietly.

“Enjoying ourselves, I see,” he said as he pulled back and straightened. Sam closed her eyes, hot embarrassment washing over her.

“No need to be embarrassed. It’s supposed to be enjoyable.”

 _No, it’s not_ , Sam thought, _it’s supposed to be horrible and forced and awful. I am supposed to hate it, not like it._

“So...” Loki drawled and looked down at where she stood meekly and with bright red cheeks. “We need to expand your knowledge in the sex department and I think it is time for another lesson.”

Sam swallowed and licked her suddenly dry lips. She didn’t like the sound of that.

Loki positioned both hands on her shoulders and pressed down. Sam was confused and tried to fight against the pressure but her knees buckled eventually and she sunk to the ground.

That’s when she realised what was about to happen.

“No. No, no, no, no,” she said and tried to scramble back but Loki gripped the hair atop of her head and held her in place.

“She could see,” Sam protested in a hushed voice and tried to break free from his grasp.

“Yes, she could. But she has seen worse. And now stop your fruitless struggle. You know exactly this situation will turn out in my favour, no matter how hard you fight,” Loki said calmly.

He let go of her hair and dared her to try and escape again. She didn’t. Her shoulders sagged and she let out a defeated sigh. She knew he was right. He had proven it over and over.

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he cooed. Sam didn’t answer. She just stared at the floor her eyes burning with the humiliation and hopelessness of the whole situation.

Loki tilted her head upwards with two of his fingers and then gestured at the erection that strained against the fabric of his trousers.

“Do you mind?” he said and let go of her chin. Sam cringed, her cheeks turning a deeper red.

She hesitantly reached for his trousers. She opened the button first and then pulled down the zipper. Her hands were shaking when she grasped the fabric and tugged it past his hips.

A pair of black boxers were revealed. She hooked her fingers around the waistband of Loki’s underwear and hesitated. She couldn’t do this.

Big hands covered her shaky ones and helped her guiding down the fabric.

Loki let go of her hands as his erection sprung free. Sam didn’t know what to do, so she just carefully wrapped her hand around the base of his cock.

“Use your mouth, pet,” Loki instructed her.

Sam bit the inside of her cheek. She knew that this is was he wanted. A blowjob.

“I- I don’t know what to do. I’ve never-“ she started but Loki cut her off.

“I know. I will tell you what to do.”

Sam nodded slowly and scooted closer. _Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think_ , she repeated over and over in her head. _Just get it over with_.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the red head of Loki’s cock.

He let out a breathy sigh and she did it again, her tongue darting out and flicking over the tip. She continued like that, kissing and carefully licking along Loki’s length.

He tasted weird. Not unpleasant. But foreign. It couldn’t be compared to anything she had tasted before. Slightly salty with a heady and musky flavour.

“Take it in your mouth. Just the tip for the start,” he said, his voice breathy and desperate. Sam did as she was told, carefully wrapping her lips around the head. She experimentally swirled her tongue around the tip and earned a quiet groan from Loki.

“Yes, just like that. Take it deeper,” he urged her.

Sam tried to, but she didn’t quite know where to put her tongue or how to make sure her teeth wouldn’t hurt his delicate skin.

“Open your jaw wider and keep the tongue at the bottom so it won’t get in the way.

She followed his instructions, loosening her jaw and pressing her tongue to the underside of his length.

“Good girl,” he praised. “And now move your head.”

Sam slowly moved her head up and down Loki’s cock. It was hard to keep her mouth opened wide and it got even harder when Loki suddenly grasped her hair and pushed her further down on his length.

She gasped around him, her hands flying to his thighs to steady herself.

“Shhh, you have to relax, pet. Keep breathing. In and out,” Loki said as he held himself in her mouth until she had calmed.

Then he pushed in even deeper and Sam could feel her gag reflex setting in. Tears pooled in her eyes as she struggled and slapped Loki’s thigh.

Sam tried not to panic or to choke. But her throat was closing up and she couldn’t breathe.

Loki pulled her off his cock and Sam gasped, gulping down greedy breaths. Drool was smeared over her lips and chin and she used a hand to wipe it away.

“You have to relax your throat and breathe through your nose. I won’t choke you. You have to trust me,” Loki said in a softer voice than Sam was used to.

Trust him? Sam snorted internally. _Yeah, no. Not very likely._

When Loki tightened his grip in her hair and started to push her towards his length again, Sam tried to lean back, her fingernails digging into his thighs.

Her resistance was broken with one forceful tug on her hair. She fell forward with a squeak, lips pressed against Loki’s cock.

“Open wide, pet. Or you won’t like the consequences,” Loki said. Sam hesitantly parted her lips and Loki swiftly pushed her onto his cock again.

“Don’t forget, breathe through your nose, relax your throat. Don’t panic. I’ve got you,” he reminded her as he pushed her further down until he hit the back of her throat once more.

Sam started gagging again and her eyes watered. She desperately tried to do as she was told, relax her throat and breathe through her nose. But that was easier said than done.

Loki combed his fingers through her hair soothingly and cooed calming words.

Sam slowly started to relax, her breaths coming more regular and her throat no longer tightening.

Loki started to move, sliding in and out of her mouth in a steady rhythm. Sam briefly lost her composure over this new challenge and she started panicking again.

Her nails dug into Loki’s thighs as she clung to them desperately.

“Shhh, it’s alright. Just breathe,” Loki crooned and kept moving. She gradually got used to the feeling and was able to breathe again as he moved in and out of her mouth.

Even when he picked up the pace, she managed to keep her composure. Sam ran her tongue over the underside of his length as it pushed in and out of her.

Loki moaned, his hips bucking forward. He fisted her hair a little tighter to the point where it almost hurt and began to thrust faster.

As his moans and little sighs became louder, his hips lost their steady rhythm until he was bucking into her mouth desperately.

Sam couldn’t do anything but take what he gave her as she kneeled at his feet, his cock shoved down her aching throat.

She blinked up at him with teary eyes. Loki’s head was thrown back. His lips were parted, moans and sighs spilling out of his mouth. A pretty blush had crept on his pale skin, colouring his cheeks. He looked beautiful, lost in rapture, breathless. 

Loki glanced down at her and their eyes met. Sam swallowed around him.

Loki let out a particularly loud groan and his eyes fluttered shut. He thrust as deep into her as he could and held himself there as his orgasm washed over him.

Sam felt his thighs tensing under her fingers and then ropes of his sticky cum shot down her throat. She gagged again, the feeling of his cum sliding down her throat extremely uncomfortable. She tried to swallow all of it even if it was just not to choke.

When he was finished, Loki pulled his cock from her mouth. It slid out, her spit and his cum clinging to it and connecting to her lips. Sam quickly reached up to wipe her mouth.

Loki chuckled and released his grip on her hair to slide his hand down and cup her cheek.

“You look ravishing like this, my dear,” he said with a smile that was softer than his usual sharp smirks.

Sam didn’t feel ravishing. She felt used, her jaw ached and she just wanted to flee upstairs to take a shower and wash away this horrid experience.

“Get up,” Loki said. Sam scrambled to her feet and tried to step away from him but he didn’t let her go. Loki pulled her closer and wiped her wet cheeks.

“You did very well,” he praised and gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Thank you. And now off you go. I’m sure you’re tired,” Loki said and released her.

Sam nodded numbly and turned around. She crossed the room and opened the doors.

“Goodnight, Sam,” Loki called from where he stood. Sam glanced back.

“Goodnight,” she replied, her voice rough from the abuse.

She closed the doors behind her and breathed a heavy sigh. What was she gonna do?


	13. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Loki spend the afternoon together. he is set on getting to know his new little companion better but Sam is a little reluctant, fearing ulterior motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals, 
> 
> It's me again. I'm back with another chapter. This one is a little quieter apart from two incidents. There's also a little bit of fluff. If you squint. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :D
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my writing are always appreciated <3

Sam had a hard time falling asleep that night. She curled up in her bed after a thorough shower and several rounds of mouthwash but she still felt dirty. And antsy.

Sam would never admit it to anyone but there was an insistent tingling sensation between her thighs that just didn’t go away.

The thought that the blowjob had aroused her was totally beyond Sam but unlike her head, her body wouldn’t go along with her usual “Let’s just ignore this and wait until it goes away” strategy.

So she fidgeted under the covers for hours, subconsciously pressing her thighs together to scratch the itch, until she finally fell asleep.

It wasn’t a restful night of sleep. Sam kept tossing and turning, waking every few hours and staring at the dark ceiling until she fell asleep again.

When she finally awoke in the morning, she felt like she was hit by a train.

Sam groaned and rolled on her belly to bury her face in the pillow. She wanted to go back to sleep but that wasn’t an option. When she woke up once it was bright outside, there was no going back to sleep.

Sam sat up and threw back the covers. She blinked a few times and then retrieved her glasses from the bedside table. She put them on and got up, heading straight for the bathroom.

Sam went about her usual morning routine.

When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror.

 _Still tired but not as bad as before_ , she thought and then pulled her top over her head. She was bare beneath, preferring to sleep without a bra, and reached for-

Ah. She had forgotten to bring new clothes. Sam sighed and grabbed the top. She threw it into the hamper and left the bathroom.

She crossed the room and neared the closet with big steps. Her hand just reached out to slide the door open, when the doors of her room were opened widely.

Sam made a protesting noise and ripped the closet open, hiding behind the door to cover herself. Loki stood in the doorframe.

Judging from the look on his face, Sam was sure he saw something he most definitely was not supposed to see.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Sam snapped. Just her head was peeking out of the closet as she scowled at Loki.

“Why yes. But how was I supposed to know you would be prancing around the room in a state of undress,” he said with a wicked smile.

“That’s the point of knocking! I would’ve been warned that you were coming in,” she growled and shut the closet doors.

Sam took a deep breath and opened the doors again, peeking her head out once again to say: “Don’t you _dare_ opening these doors while I’m dressing.” She slammed the door shut again.

Sam could hear Loki’s amused chuckle and soft footsteps as he walked across the room and probably sat down the her unmade bed.

She shook her head and turned around, eyes searching the shelves for an outfit for the day.

She picked a simple but beautiful grey bra with black stripes and some lace trimmings and a matching pair of panties. A pair of greyish blue leggings and a thin T-shirt with a round neckline were added to the mix, as well as a pair of polka dot socks.

Sam stepped out of the closet, still scowling. Loki laughed when he saw her expression and got up from the bed.

“You have nothing I haven’t seen before,” he purred and attempted to sneak an arm around her waist. Sam quickly sidestepped his move and left the room.

“That doesn’t mean I want you to see it,” she said with a pointed look and walked down the hallway. Loki caught up to her and smacked her bottom.

“I don’t appreciate that attitude of yours. You were so good yesterday evening, looking pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Sam’s face heated up. Did he have to remind her of that? She had successfully stored that memory away in the back of her mind and now he came along and pried it from the dark corner. She could almost taste his heady scent on her tongue.

“You just have to let loose. We are doing what other people around us do on a daily basis. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said and looped his arm through hers, leading her down the stairs and into the dining room.

Sam stiffened a little when he did but when his hand didn’t start to wander anywhere she didn’t want it to be, she relaxed and let him lead her to her chair. He even pulled out her chair and tucked it back in once she was seated.

Their breakfast was already waiting for them and this time Sam didn’t wait to tuck in. She was hungry, the days at Callum’s place were spent in a constant state of nagging hunger. Something she couldn’t deal with very well.

She never was very thirsty and had a hard time drinking enough but when it came to food, Sam’s stomach demanded a reliable schedule.

When both of them had polished their plates off, Beatrice came flitting in and retreated with their dirty dishes but not before winking at Sam and sending a meaningful look in Loki’s direction.

Sam blushed and raised her shoulders as if they would protect her from the maid’s glances. Loki took notice of their silent conversation and Sam’s reaction.

He laughed quietly and waited until the maid had left the room. Then he leaned forwards, elbows on the table and chin resting on his folded hands.

“Beatrice seems to like you. She approves of your presence here, which cannot be said about my earlier ‘acquaintances’. She always praises you when she’s in the same room as I am and you’re not around. It’s endearing, really,” Loki said and studied Sam’s face. “I think she wants this little thing we’re having to work out,” he adds.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Sam huffed and dropped her shoulders.

Loki followed the movement and asked: “How is your shoulder doing? Still experiencing any pain?”

Sam blinked and then glanced down at her left shoulder. She wasn’t wearing the sling. She had forgotten to put it on yesterday morning and hadn’t missed it since then.

It still hurt every once in a while but it had been… She tried to remember how long it had been since that first day in Loki’s house. Five days? Six? She couldn’t quite remember. But it had been some time.

“Oh. Uhm… It’s okay I guess. Still hurts every now and then, especially when I move it around too much but apart from that it’s fine,” Sam said and shrugged to emphasise her words.

Loki hummed. He drew his eyebrows together. “I have to say I am still quite astounded you actually managed to break the lock. Not that it got you anywhere,” he says and at that last part his lips quirk up.

Sam grumbled and looked away. She still cursed herself for her stupidity. Had she just waited for Loki to come back, maybe she would’ve had a chance to trick him and escape.

But no, she had to go all Rambo and break the door.

“Anyway, I think you can leave the sling off from now on. You’re only supposed to wear it for a few days. In the following weeks you should avoid any heavy lifting or exercise that strains your shoulder,” Loki advised her with a nod at her shoulder.

Sam hummed in acknowledgement. She looked around, desperate to leave the room and crawl back into bed to maybe listen to some music or sketch a little.

But Loki wiped away any thoughts of a chance for peace and quiet when he got up and said: “Let’s sit in the living room.”

Sam looked up at him suspiciously and got up. She was afraid that he was planning something. Which he most definitely was. She just _knew_ it. Nonetheless, Sam followed him out of the room and into the foyer.

Loki turned to the right and stepped through two double doors that led into a huge but cosy looking living room.

Sam was in here once already when she had mapped out the garden through the different windows on the lower floors.

The walls were painted in a light soft green and a warm but dark brown. The latter matched the wooden furniture in the room.

Sam looked around. She hadn’t really gotten the opportunity to take the room in the last time she was in here.

There were two couches. One stood about in the middle of the room and was L-shaped. It faced the right wall, where a huge TV hung on the wall. A sideboard and cabinets with glass doors were arranged around the big TV. A coffee table with a glass top stood between the TV and sofa, a cream coloured rug making the place look cosier.

The other sofa was on the other end of the room with its back facing the room. A nice fireplace was embedded in the wall in front of the smaller couch. Sam could also spot another coffee table but much smaller and made out of solid dark wood.

Two windows flanked the fireplace and on each wall to the side of those windows was Loki’s liquor stash. On the right wall was a big alcohol cabinet, glasses and beverages neatly sorted in the shelves. On the other side was a wine rack with honeycomb-shaped spaces for the delicate glass bottles.

Loki stepped into the room and Sam followed. The doors fell shut behind her. Loki walked through the room and plopped down on the L-shaped couch that was closer to the doors.

He waved her over but Sam didn’t move. She eyed him with a guarded expression.

“Come on, sit,” Loki said and leaned back on the sofa, pulling his feet up on the soft cushioning. Sam still didn’t make a move to come over.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said with a stern voice that left no room for negotiating: “Sit.”

Sam, ever the rebel, looked at him and sat down right were she stood. She saw his mouth open slightly, confused and caught off guard by her move.

“You didn’t tell me where,” Sam said, a shit-eating grin spreading over her face.

Loki shook his head and scoffed, though Sam thought it sounded suspiciously like a suppressed laugh.

“Let me rephrase that then. Sit on the couch, not the goddamn floor,” he said. He tried so hard to look and sound stern but Sam saw through his façade. She knew exactly he was amused by the shit she was giving him.

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Sam asked innocently and got up. She walked over to the couch and sat as far away from him as possible.

While she saw through his mask of sternness, she was sure he could see through her mask of playfulness.

He raised his eyebrows when she settled on the other side of the couch but didn’t say anything. She felt uneasy under his piercing stare. What did he want? Sam couldn’t tell. But she didn’t have to guess because Loki revealed his plans just then.

“So, I thought we should get to know each other a little better. You’re going to stay for a while after all and I think knowing one another would make it a lot easier for us,” he said with a shrug.

The way he said “us”, like they were a couple, made Sam’s skin crawl. She had to remind herself that this wasn’t normal. This wasn’t some kind of date with a sweet man that wanted to get to know her.

She was Loki’s captive and he was trying to lure her into a false sense of security. She had to stay alerted.

When Loki didn’t get a reaction from her, he continued. “Why don’t we start with some simple questions. What’s your favourite colour?”

Sam looked up in surprise. Her favourite colour? She didn’t expect such a trivial question.

“Uh-“ she stammered, a little caught off guard- “Green.” Loki’s lips curled into a smile. He seemed to approve of her answer. “What kind of green?” he prodded.

Sam knew the answer to that. But she felt silly explaining it to Loki.

“Well, you know when the grass has this really nice and lively colour?” she asked. He nodded.

“Imagine a meadow covered in this nice green grass. The sun is just staring to go down. A tinge of orange creeps into the bright light. This warm light shines right on the meadow. That’s my favourite colour. Sunlit grass shortly before sundown.”

“That’s oddly specific. But I get where you’re coming from. It is a nice colour,” Loki answers, his head slightly cocked to the side as he studies her.

“My favourite colour is green too. But a darker green. A vibrant dark green.”

Sam liked that. “Sounds nice,” she said and studied her fingernails so she didn’t have to look at him.

“Now it’s your turn. Ask a question,” Loki said. Sam looked up, a little startled by his request.

“You want me to ask a question?”

“Why yes, I wouldn’t have asked if I don’t want you to,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Uhm, right,” Sam said and had to suppress the instinct to face palm herself. She thought for a moment, trying to come up with a safe question.

“Do you like to read?” she asked finally. Loki nodded enthusiastically.

“What’s your favourite genre?” Sam asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

“Oh, I don’t really have a favourite genre. I like all kinds of books from old classics, over crime stories and comedies. What about you?” Sam perked up, sitting a little straighter when the answered.

“I love all kinds of fantasy or science fiction books. I’ve always loved it. You can tempt me with a good romance book, too, but only if it’s well written and not cliché. If it includes a little magic I’m all yours,” she said, not able to ban the excitement from her voice.

Loki smiled, pleased with her being more open. Sam leaned back on the couch, head resting against the back rest.

“I think it’s a form of escapism for me.”

Loki nodded understandingly and then asked the next question.

“What do you study at college?” Sam looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“I thought you’d already know that. Didn’t do you research, I see,” she said, a teasing smile curving her lips.

“Well, I’m doing my research now. Answer the question,” he demanded. Sam sighed and shook her head.

“I study game design. And- Oh no,” she covered her mouth and stared at the opposite wall with wide eyes. “Wha-“ Loki attempted to ask but Sam cut him off.

“University! I missed about a week of courses. I didn’t hand in my assignments! They will throw me out. Oh FUCK!” she cursed and leapt to her feet, pacing the room and running her hands through her hair – a habit she had picked up from her father.

Loki recovered from his short-lived confusion. He patted the space next to him and said calmly: “Sit down, Sam. It’s gonna be alright.”

But Sam didn’t listen. She whipped around and stared at Loki angrily.

“No, it’s not gonna be alright! We can barely afford this damn college even with dad working his ass off. I can’t get kicked out now or it was all a waste of money and time. What am I-“

“Sam! I said sit down and _listen_ ,” Loki said, raising his voice.

“No, you don’t understand-“ she began but Loki got up and dragged her back to the sofa, forcing her sit next to him. Sam shot him a withering glare and opened her mouth to shout at him but Loki gripped her chin firmly and made her look at him.

“Now, listen very carefully,” he said sternly. “You are not going to get kicked out off college, the time and money you spent on your education will not be for nothing.”

Sam didn’t understand. She was still breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly and tears stinging in her eyes.

“How can you say that? You don’t know-“ But she was once again cut off by Loki.

“I _own_ your college, Sam. I already spoke to the director to make sure you’ll keep your place.”

Sam closed her mouth. She blinked at him, a tear that had gathered in the corner of her eye slipped out. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She didn’t know to say to that.

Loki released her chin and wiped away the tear with his thumb. “I also paid your remaining college tuition. This way your father doesn’t have to worry about the money anymore.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. She leaned back to look at him properly and shook her head frantically.

“You can’t do that. That’s too much money. I still have two years of college ahead of me. How did you even pay that?” she asked, disbelief written all over her face. Loki chuckled at her reaction. He cupped her cheek with one of his big hands.

“Darling, I have more money at my disposal than you will ever know. Besides, you’re mine now and I take care of what is mine,” he said and placed a swift kiss on her lips. Sam gasped and pulled back with a startled look on her face.

Loki chuckled and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb before letting his hand fall away. “You’re so sweet.” Sam blushed and turned away, studying her fingernails once more.

Loki watched her for a moment and then asked: “Do you want to watch a film?”

She looked at him a little surprised.

 _Watching a film means no talking. No talking means no more awkwardness. Good idea,_ she thought.

Sam nodded. “Sure, why not.”

Loki leaned forward to grab the remote from the coffee table. He pressed a button and the huge screen on the wall flickered to life. He switched through the menus until a collection of film covers appeared on the screen.

“Are your film preferences similar to your book preferences?” Loki asked as he flicked through the titles.

“Yes, pretty much the same,” Sam answered. Loki nodded slowly, eyes glued to the screen.

“How about this one?” he asked and stopped at a familiar title. Pan’s labyrinth. Oh dear, that one always made her cry. But it was good. A little scary, too. Okay, very scary. For her anyway.

“Sure, it’s nice,” Sam said and drew her legs onto the couch. A thing she always did when watching scary films. It made her feel safer. Out of any monster’s reach that might lurk under the sofa.

Childish? Maybe. Did she care about that? Nope.

Loki hit play and then got up. He let down the blinds to darken the room.

 _Oh dear, this is going to be scary_ , Sam thought as she watched him rolling the blinds down until only a sliver of slight escaped at the bottom.

-

The film was just as scary and sad as Sam remembered it. She drew her knees up to her chest and quietly spurred on the little brown haired protagonist as they fled from a horrifying monster. “Come on, come on. No, not that way! Oh god. Uhäää it’s so close,” she whispered, her voice getting louder with each word.  
The character just _barely_ escaped, pulling their feet out of the monster’s reach and Sam jerked. God, this shit just triggered her flight and fight instincts. She shuddered and hugged her knees closer to her body. Loki laughed next to her.

“What? This isn’t funny. Did you so how _close_ it was?” Sam said in her defence and scowled at him. Loki just smirked and stretched his arm over the backrest behind her.

She turned back to the TV and watched on as the protagonist fought to beat other challenges. The film came closer to an end with every passing minute and Sam’s scared mood changed to sadness.

Her eyes grew teary as she watched the chase on the screen. It wouldn’t end well, she knew that.

And yet she rooted for the character on the screen, silently urging them to run faster, be quieter and evade the villain. But it was no good.

“Oh no,” Sam whispered, eyes glued to the screen where white fabric was stained with crimson.

She sniffled, trying hard to keep the tears at bay but it was no use. As soon as the music started playing in the background to underline the heart-breaking scene, Sam lost it. Tears slid down her cheeks and gathered at her chin until they dripped down into her lap.

She wiped at her face, trying to stop the tears but it was fruitless. She was so caught up in the film and her emotions, she didn’t notice Loki sliding his arm from the backrest and over her shoulders. He started stroking her shoulder absentmindedly as he watched the film come to a tragic end.

When the screen went black and the credits started rolling, Loki turned to Sam. She was still sniffling quietly.

She noticed him watching and asked begrudgingly: “Do you have a tissue?”

Loki chuckled and bent down to retrieve a tissue box from under the coffee table. He offered it to Sam and she took two.

The first one was quickly discarded, drenched in her tears. The second one was used to blow her nose and then placed next to the other one on the table.

Sam sighed and rubbed her eyes under the glasses. Crying was always so exhausting. Loki was once more watching her with interest.

“What?” Sam asked and righted her glasses.

“Nothing. It’s just amusing to see you melt into a puddle of tears over a film,” he replied with a smile.

“It’s not amusing. I’m very emotional. Didn’t choose to be like that,” she said with a scowl. Loki laughed.

“Oh, I didn’t mean that in a negative way. It’s actually really endearing.”

He rubbed her shoulder again and Sam finally noticed that his arm was draped over her shoulders. She tried to move away but Loki wouldn’t let her. He pulled her closer, flush to his side, and began tracing small patterns on her arm and shoulder.

Sam was tense, afraid that he’d try something again. Because she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist even with her shoulder being better now. She squirmed a little and Loki tapped her shoulder.

“Relax, pet. I’m not going to harm you.”

Sam knew that. She knew he wasn’t going to hurt her. But what he wanted was worse than pain, that was for sure. She tried to relax anyway, not wanting to anger him.

Besides, his body next to hers felt nice. Objectively seen, of course. She’d enjoy some cuddling. Just not with him.

But Sam was so touched starved, her body didn’t discriminate. It took whatever physical affection it could get, no matter from whom it came.

She had never cuddled with anyone. Never shared a bed with a partner. That’s why Sam’s bed was always stuffed with several pillows and blankets. She always arranged them around her body. It made her feel protected and less lonely.

That was also why her body so happily accepted her captor’s touch. It was soothing and unnerving at the same time.

Loki leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. It startled Sam but she tried her best not to move away. It would only anger him.

When she didn’t object, Loki raised his hand and turned her head with two fingers so she was facing him.

He gazed down at her with those green eyes, his long and dark lashes barely visible in the dimly lit room.

Sam had to admit that he was exceptionally beautiful. The way the shadows enhanced his sharp features as he looked down her at her with parted lips.

If the situation was different, it was her and her first boyfriend maybe, she’d raise her chin and close the distance between their lips. But as it was, Sam just stared at the beautiful and wicked man before her.

 _Oh, what am I gonna do_ , she asked herself for the millionth time since this mess started.

Loki leaned down and kissed Sam softly. It was sweet and gentle and Sam felt something melt inside of her.

Loki made a move to pull away and she found herself leaning closer to him so his lips wouldn’t leave hers.

He smiled against her mouth and Sam realised what she had done. She quickly pulled back and licked her lips nervously.

“Sorry,” she said to no one in particular and Loki chuckled.

“What are you apologising for?” Sam shrugged. She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

He leaned back down and kissed her again, just as soft as before.

If this was what kissing was like, she had definitely missed out. But the opportunity had never presented itself so what was she gonna do?

When Loki pulled back this time, Sam was left a little breathless. She looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

He laughed and tapped her nose while squeezing her shoulders reassuringly with the other hand.

“You’ll get used to it,” he said and grabbed the remote from the coffee table where he had left it.

 _You’ll get used to_ _it_. The words echoed in Sam’s head and she asked herself: _Did she want to get used to it?_


	14. Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peaceful afternoon ends. Dinner comes and goes and Loki becomes gradually more eager to spend time with her. Sam becomes suspicious. Loki being eager could only mean one thing. 
> 
> (Warnings: nonsensual touching, grinding and orgasm denial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, 
> 
> So... this chapter is basically just smut with a little bit of plot sprinkled in there.   
> But yeah, mainly smut. Smut that leads up to more smut. Don't let me hold you up ;D
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my writing are always appraciated <3

The two of them spent the rest of the day in the living room.

Loki tried to get Sam to talk and most of the time succeeded. They knew all kinds of trivial facts about the other one by the end of the day.

It had taken some time, but after a few hours Sam managed to relax around Loki. She was still on edge but it was bearable.

Sam learned that Loki enjoyed going for long walks whenever he found the time to do so. He liked music and to relax on the couch with a glass of scotch or whiskey.

Sam had to bite her tongue to keep from asking whether he liked golfing and chess, too. That would’ve perfected the “rich man” cliché.

Besides these facts, she learned about his past a little. How his father had kicked him out of their company. Which is the reason he decided to build his own empire. Much more successful than his father’s. He had definitely succeeded in that.

Sam on the other hand told Loki that she liked video games, drawing, listening to music and spending time online.

He sadly didn’t own any consoles or games she could play and his henchmen didn’t bring hers when they gathered her stuffed and carted it here.

It annoyed her. Playing video games would’ve been the perfect way to pass the time. It kept her head busy. But now she had to dread Loki’s intentions any minute of the day. Quite inconvenient.

Especially when one is as good at worrying as Sam.

Loki sat on the couch with Sam next to him. She had managed to subtly bring a little distance between them so they weren’t touching anymore. His touch was clouding her mind and messing with her judgement. She had to keep a clear head to deal with him.

The man in question turned his head to the doors when they opened and Beatrice glanced in.

“Excuse me, Sir. I hate to interrupt this cosy arrangement but dinner is ready,” she said with an apologetic smile. Loki nodded and returned her smile.

“Thank you, Beatrice. We will be right over.” The maid bowed her head and winked at Sam before retreating and closing the doors behind her. Sam suppressed a sigh. The woman had to stop this, really.

“Well, let’s go eat then,” Loki said and grabbed her arm, pulling her off the couch.

Sam let him and followed him into the dining room where their food was already waiting.

-

Dinner was quiet and the atmosphere relaxing. Sam had learned quickly to appreciate the silence.

Silence meant Loki wasn’t asking questions that caught her off guard or made her uncomfortable.

After the two of them had eaten up and Beatrice got their dirty dishes, Loki got up and took hold of Sam’s arm once again.

“Let’s go back to the living room,” he said and pulled her to her feet. Sam didn’t know why, but this had her suspicious. He seemed so eager to be alone with her.

And when Loki was eager, that could only mean one thing.

Sam reluctantly followed Loki, not that she had a choice with Loki gripping her biceps and leading her back into the other room.

He pulled her down onto the smaller couch before the fireplace. Beatrice must’ve lit the fire while they were eating because there was a small fire crackling.

Loki had drawn the blinds up again earlier, but it was already so dark outside, that the only light in the room were the flickering flames. It created a cosy atmosphere in the room.

When Loki pressed a button on another remote control, soft music started to play in the background.

It was perfect. Too perfect. Sam knew exactly what Loki was trying to do.

So despite the comfortable couch and cosy warmth from the flames, Sam was on edge. Her posture stiff as she scooted away from Loki to lean against the armrest and watch the flames silently.

Loki let her. He was surprised when Sam spoke first. She didn’t look at him when she asked the question.

“Do you ever feel bad about killing people?”

It caught him off guard. Sam could tell by the way he stiffened slightly and then relaxed again, sinking back into the couch.

She eyed him from the corner of her eyes. His index finger ran over his bottom lip as he thought about her question.

“Hm, I suppose I used to feel a little guilty when I was new in the business. I tended to be more forgiving, you know. Giving people more time, letting them off the hook more often then not just to be screwed over again and again.

“So I did what was necessary. I hardened, closed myself off and did my job. Because that is the only way to make it in this world. You either kill or are killed. You screw others over before they can screw over you.”

He paused for a moment. “To answer your question: No, I don’t. I stopped feeling bad for anyone a long time ago.”

That made Sam shiver. It meant that he would have no qualms to kill her and her father.

Loki seemed to sense her thoughts because he moved next to her, right into her personal space, and whispered in her ear: “Don’t worry, pet. I don’t plan on killing you. I have better things in mind for you.”

Sam had no doubt that he had a lot of things planned for her. She jumped a little when Loki pressed a kiss to her neck, just below her ear. She wanted to tell him off but was silenced when he nipped on her earlobe.

“It’ll take some time to get you loosened up around me. Maybe a few orgasms would help with that,” Loki purred and kissed his way up her neck to her jaw.

Sam just sat there, rigid and afraid. She tried moving away, but there was nowhere to go with the armrest on her right and Loki to her left.

“Ah, ah, ah you will stay right here,” Loki said when he felt her move. “Just relax and enjoy. I will take care of you.”

 _I don’t want you to take care of me_ , Sam thought but wasn’t brave enough to say it out loud. This man had turned her into a timid coward who was too afraid to speak up for herself.

Sam hated herself for letting him do these things to her. But what could she do, really? She was powerless. Completely and utterly at his mercy.

The thought made her shiver, which Loki took for a good sign. He turned her head with two fingers and kissed her on the lips. It started off soft but quickly grew more demanding. She gasped when Loki nipped on her bottom lip.

He chuckled and did it again, earning another gasp. Sam could tell he was pleased with her reactions but he wanted more. Loki grabbed her and spun her around until she was facing him fully.

Sam’s legs were swiftly pushed apart so Loki could settle between them. It went all so fast she didn’t know what happened when Loki’s lips connected with hers again. Her brain caught up with her body and she realised the compromising position she was in.

She laid on the couch with her back leaning against the armrest, her right leg hung off the couch and the left one was trapped between the backrest and Loki, who’s hips were cradled between her thighs.

Sam tried to close her legs and get some distance between them but Loki pinned her down with his lean body, his hips blocking her legs from closing. He growled against her lips when he felt her trying to squirm away.

“Stop squirming,” he ordered and began kissing down Sam’s neck. He nipped and kissed and licked until he reached her collarbone, teeth skimming along the sensitive skin before kissing it and soothing the little pain he had inflicted with his teeth.

Loki’s hands began wandering, squeezing and stroking up her sides until he reached her breasts. He fondled them through the fabric of her t-shirt.

Sam struggled under him but her movements were restricted by his lean body. She pushed at his shoulders and head but he didn’t budge.

When she gripped his long black hair to yank his head from her body, pulling out a few strands, he growled. His head shot up and he brought his face close to hers.

“You don’t wanna do that again, pet,” he hissed and Sam quickly dropped her hand, terrified of the angered stare that bore into her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she immediately spluttered. Sam didn’t know where this submissive response came from, but Loki seemed pleased.

He growled again and gave her one warning look before grasping the hem of her thin t-shirt and yanking it over her head. Sam made a protesting noise and tried to hold on to the fabric but it was already gone.

Loki purred when he saw her bra and bent down to bury his face between her cloth covered breasts. He kissed the tops of her breasts, biting and licking his way from the left breast to the right one and then slipping his hand into the cups. He brushed his fingers over her nipples.

He did that all while grinding his erection against Sam’s heated centre which was vulnerably exposed between her spread legs. Sam’s body went into sensory overload.

She wasn’t used to being touched so much, to be the centre of someone else’s physical affection.

The friction Loki’s grinding created felt heavenly and Sam could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Her breathing picked up and she wasn’t sure whether it was out of fear or arousal. Probably both.

She tried once again to wiggle free, using her hands to push at Loki’s shoulders, but it didn’t do much but agitate him.

He bit the tender flesh on her chest and gathered her flailing wrists in one big hand. Sam hissed and pulled at her wrists but he was too strong. His hips grinded into her harder and she let out a breathy whine.

Loki’s head shot up, his lips twisting into a wide grin. This was the first noise that had escaped her during Loki’s attentions. And he was incredibly pleased at hearing it. Unlike Sam.

Sam was a rather quiet person with it came to sexual activities. Whenever she touched herself, nothing but pants and whimpers escaped her lips. Sometimes even the occasional whine or moan.

But she usually stayed quiet.

That’s why it bothered her so much that Loki had managed to wring a sound from her lips. Even if it was just a small one.

After her little whine, Loki doubled his efforts. He seemed set on forcing more sounds from her. But Sam wouldn’t give in.

It became harder, however, when his free hand brushed down her body and slipped past the waistband of her leggings and panties.

He dragged his fingers through her folds, gathering the wetness and teasing at her entrance before wandering back up a little. He sought out her clit, drawing deliberate circles around it.

Sam’s hips bucked up into his touch as she panted under him. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She was so desperate, so turned on, she couldn’t think straight. She just wanted that release. That mind numbing orgasm, that would take away her worries for just a few moments.

“Hm, look who’s getting desperate,” Loki cooed and nuzzled the side of her face. He positioned his head above hers and watched her face, delight and satisfaction sparkling in his green eyes.

“Do you want to come?” he asked teasingly and sped up the motion of his finger. Sam whined again, a little louder this time. She was embarrassed by how needy it sounded. But that’s what she was.

Needy. She _needed_ that orgasm. And she needed it _now_.

“I asked you a question and I expect you to look at me when I talk to you,” Loki ordered.

Sam shook her head. She couldn’t look at him. She wouldn’t.

But then the finger on her clit disappeared, leaving her frustrated and wanting.

Her hips rose off the couch, seeking any kind of friction.

 _Please_ , she thought desperately but her pleas went unanswered, her hips found nothing to grind against.

Sam opened her eyes and saw that Loki had lifted his body out of her reach, the only places her body touched his were her legs and the space where Loki’s hand gripped both her wrists in a firm grasp.

He looked down at her with a disapproving expression.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please…” Sam babbled, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. She didn’t care about what she was saying or how embarrassed she would be about her behaviour later. She wanted to come.

“Please what, pet?” Loki asked, looking down at her expectantly. Sam opened her mouth but nothing came out. She just looked up at him with pleading eyes but Loki wouldn’t give in. He would get her to say what he wanted.

“I will not let you come. Not today, not tomorrow or any day after that, if you don’t answer the question” he said, his tone dead serious.

“No! No, please,” Sam begged, the tears sliding down her temples in her lying position.

“You have to use your words. What do you want?” Loki asked, his threat looming over her like his hand hovering over the waistband of her leggings.

Sam swallowed her pride.

“Please, I want to come, _please_ ,” she said, her tone desperate and needy.

A pleased smirk curved Loki’s lips and he lowered his body again, his hand slipping into her leggings and panties.

When he brushed her swollen clit, Sam’s breath hitched and her hips bucked against his touch.

“So needy,” Loki murmured, his lips hovering over the pulse in her throat. He began circling her clit again while grinding his hips into her.

Sam’s breathing became erratic, her nails biting into the palms of her hands as her orgasm approached at a breakneck speed. She panted, hips pushing against Loki’s hand and back arching off the couch.

“Are you close, little one?” Loki rasped against her skin. Sam nodded frantically. Her lids fluttered shut when he increased the pace, now drawing small quick circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sam threw her head back, when the orgasm hit her. Her mouth fell open and the pressure inside of her snapped. Waves of pulsating pleasure rippled through her body, spreading from her centre and taking over her whole body. It washed through her cramped muscles, making them tremble and twitch.

A shuddering breath escaped Sam’s lips and the pleasure slowly subsided. A tingling sensation ran through her body and she shivered when Loki’s hand slipped from her underwear.

He released his hold on her wrists and sat up, snaking an arm around her waist to haul her into his lap.

Sam’s body was still limp and pliable from the orgasm, she didn’t protest when Loki positioned her so she was straddling his lap.

Sam could feel his erection pressing against her cunt. But she was too exhausted to care. She fell forward, head resting against Loki’s chest while her breathing calmed.

Loki ran his hands up and down her bare back, eliciting goosebumps all over her body. He pressed his nose into the crook of her neck. She could feel his lips moving against her skin.

“Let’s go upstairs.”


	15. The point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Sam upstairs into his room. Is she ready for what is to come? 
> 
> (Warnings: nonconsensual acts - vaginal fingering, vaginal sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends, 
> 
> It is time *insert dramatic pause* for the smut you all have been waiting for. The moment of truth in the bedroom.   
> Well, not gonna hold you up. Dive into the chapter and enjoy the smut. I hope I did an okay job ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thought on my work are always appreciated <3

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Sam was back to being able to form coherent thoughts when Loki rasped those words in her ear. His hands slid under her bum and he hoisted her up with him as he stood.

Sam squeaked, afraid she’d fall. Her hands gripped Loki’s shoulders and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

She clung to him and when Loki let go of her with one hand to retrieve her discarded shirt, Sam held on even tighter, nails digging into his flesh.

Loki chuckled. He slung the shirt over her shoulder and then grabbed her bum with both hands again.

“Don’t worry, pet. If I didn’t trust my strength, I wouldn’t pick you up,” Loki said, the amusement in his voice obvious.

Sam wanted to hit him for thinking her fear was something he could make fun of, but she was too afraid he’d let her fall. So she only grumbled and dug her nails a little deeper into his shoulders.

Loki hissed at that and squeezed her bum roughly. “I don’t think you want to start this, pet. You’d come to regret it,” he warned as he carried her up the stairs.

Sam was in awe of how he could carry her this long, even with her clinging to him and taking a lot of weight from his arms. She wasn’t exactly a lightweight.

When Loki bypassed her room and took her straight to his, Sam got antsy and started squirming. Loki grunted and pushed the door open, striding over to the bed and gently placing her down before going back and closing the doors.

Sam clutched the shirt to her chest and scooted further onto the bed where Loki couldn’t reach her. She was afraid of what he was planning to do. She had one or two ideas of what it might be. She didn’t like either.

Loki walked back to the bed. He stood at the side and looked at Sam with a hungry glint in his eyes.

He lifted one knee on the mattress, then the other. Sam backed off further. Loki fell forward and placed both hands on the mattress.

He looked like a predator stalking his prey. And she was the prey, a deer caught in headlights.

Loki’s hand shot forward and grabbed Sam’s leg, dragging her closer. She reflexively kicked out at him but he dodged her legs easily and grabbed her other one to hold her still.

“Now, will you behave or do I have to tie you up?” Loki asked and squeezed her ankles in warning.

Sam thought about that for a moment. She knew for a fact that he would win eventually. He’d pin her down, tie her up, and take his pleasure from her.

She knew that he wouldn’t have any qualms about hurting her if she struggled and he definitely wouldn’t make it enjoyable for her if she kept fighting him.

Sam’s legs stilled and she stopped struggling. She looked at him fearfully and unsure of what was to come. But whatever it was, she hoped it would be rather pleasurable that painful.

Loki was pleased with her submission.

“Good choice. I shall make this a memorable experience for you,” he purred and crawled further up Sam’s body.

She was still rigid, the t-shirt hugged tightly to her chest with one arm, the other keeping her up on her elbow.

Loki moved along her body until his face was hovering before hers. He locked eyes with her while his hand tugged the shirt from her fingers and threw it off the bed. He nudged her legs open with his knees to make room for himself.

He settled there and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft but demanding kiss. Sam tilted her head up a little and Loki used the new angle to deepen the kiss. His tongue swiped along her bottom lip and he nipped it.

Sam wasn’t too keen about that. She opened her lips a little, reluctance keeping her in its tight grip. Loki swept any trace of reluctance from her mind when he nibbled at her lip again and pushed his tongue between her lips teasingly.

She did her best to keep up with him, copying his movements and finding her own rhythm. Sam was a little breathless when Loki pulled back, a nice blush colouring her cheeks.

Loki gave a smirk before dipping his head and kissing along her jaw and down her neck. He peppered her sensitive skin with featherlight kisses at first.

The pressure of his lips on her body increased steadily until he was nipping and licking, covering her in bruising, open mouthed kisses.

It felt nice, his lips on her body. Teeth skimming along her skin, biting down softly here and there. Her whole body was buzzing and she tipped her head back, trying to push aside her fearful thoughts and just enjoy this.

Sam was ripped from the haze of pleasure when Loki’s hand wandered around her back and started to undo her bra. The cups and straps slackened and Sam instinctively drew one arm up to press the fabric to her body.

Loki would have none of it. He pried her arm away and slid the straps down her arms.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” he whispered when the bra fell away and exposed her chest to him. Loki quickly discarded her bra, tossing it to the floor, and then cupped her full breasts.

He let out a groan when his hands massaged the soft tissue. He pushed her breasts together and marvelled at the sight of them, thumbs brushing over her nipples until they turned to hardened peaks.

Sam gasped when he dipped his head to take the right nipple into his mouth. His tongue laved the sensitive flesh and drew circles around it. It felt amazing. The way he caressed her skin with his mouth.

Loki’s hand played with her other breast. Massaging is, brushing over the pebbled nipple, rolling it between his fingers and giving it the occasional tweak.

He teased her right nipple with his teeth, barely touching to make sure not to hurt her. The feeling made Sam arch off the bed, pushing her chest further into Loki’s face and hands.

She could feel him smile against her skin. He released her right nipple with a smack of his lips. The peak was flushed a pretty pink. He admired his work and then dipped down again to make the left nipple match the other.

Sam’s hips started shifting on the bed. Her panties were drenched from her orgasm but the familiar ache returned. An itch that wanted to be scratched.

She couldn’t rub her thighs together to get some relief, because Loki was keeping them spread open with his body.

But she didn’t dare to let a hand venture lower to take care of the issue herself. So she just laid there, skin buzzing and core throbbing with need.

Loki released her left nipple which now matched the other one. He cupped her breasts and brushed his fingers over her aching nipples. He watched his movements with a pleased expression.

Sam started squirming under his scrutinising gaze, her hands twitching to hide herself from view. Loki picked up on her discomfort and tore his eyes from her chest. He leaned down, kissing her on the lips and then venturing lower.

He passed her neck, her breasts and reached the soft skin of her belly. His lips pressed against the soft flesh, tongue darting out to taste her. Nimble fingers ghosted down her sides and hooked in the waistband of her leggings.

Sam stiffened a little, but when Loki pulled them down, he made no move to take her panties with them. He freed her of the fabric, taking her socks with it on the way.

She laid bare before him except for her panties. It made Sam feel incredibly vulnerable and exposed. Especially because he was still fully clothed.

As if Loki had read her thoughts, he got up from the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a lean muscled chest. He looked stunning, even more so now that she could see him properly, unlike that one night she ventured into his bedroom and found him sleeping naked in the light of the moon.

Sam sat up, drawing her knees to her chest and watched Loki shed all his clothes save for the black boxers. When he was done, he climbed back up on the mattress and neared her. Sam watched his muscles move under his pale skin. Her fingers itched to touch him.

Loki caught her staring and she averted her eyes, heat rising to her cheeks.

“I don’t mind you looking. I want you to,” he chuckled and gripped her chin to turn her face back to him. Sam locked eyes with him and then glanced down at his body again.

He really didn’t seem to mind.

She tentatively lifted a hand and pressed it to his chest as if to test the waters. Sam glanced up at Loki’s face. He studied her intently and didn’t seem bothered by her touch, so she kept going.

She moved, drawing her legs from her chest and kneeling on the bed, her bum resting on her heels. She tried to ignore her nakedness and instead focused on the beautiful man before her.

Sam carefully placed both hands on his chest and moved them, stroking his soft skin and running her fingers through the tuft of curly hair that spread from the centre of his chest.

She became a little bolder, hands moving upward to his shoulders, exploring the skin, squeezing and massaging here and there.

Sam moved closer, her fingers reaching around him and feeling the firm muscles in his back. She kept glancing at his face, scared she’d do something he wouldn’t like.

But Loki let her explore his body with a patience she wouldn’t have thought the man possessed. He simply sat there and watched as she touched him with careful fingers.

Sam slid her hands down his back and stopped just short of his butt. Should she? No, she couldn’t. Well… she could.

Sam didn’t know what came over her in that moment, but she let her hands venture lower and touched his firm, round bum. She tested the feel of it beneath her fingers, so caught up in the moment that Loki’s breathy chuckle startled her. She ripped her hands away and pressed them to her chest.

“Sorry, I-“ she started but Loki cut her off with a kiss.

“You’re too adorable,” he said when he pulled back and looked down at her with an amused expression. He shook his head with a smile and leaned forward, pressing another kiss to her lips.

Sam did little to resist when Loki put a hand on her chest and gave her a firm push, making her lie down on her back. Her bare back rested against the soft sheets and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Now it was his turn.

Loki’s hands explored her body once more, starting at her shoulders and softly working their way down to her centre. His fingers hooked under the elastic band of her panties and slowly pulled the fabric down her legs.

She was fully bare before him, exposed to his hungry eyes. Loki nudged her knees apart and got comfortable between them, leaning on one elbow. One hand softly stroked the inside of her thigh, the other one wandered higher and cupped her mound.

He stroked the curly hair and then zeroed in on her clit. His fingertips grazed the sensitive bundle of nerves and Sam let out a shaky sigh. Loki repeated the movement, applying more pressure and drawing deliberate circles around her clit.

It felt so damn _good_ , every sweep of his finger send a tingling up her spine and through her limbs.

Sam tried to measure her breathing but it was becoming ever harder to remain still and quiet, especially when she felt a long finger prod at her wet entrance and slide in without much trouble.

Sam tilted her head back, pressing it into the mattress.

Loki started moving his finger in and out and it didn’t take long until he added a second one to the mix, eliciting a slight burn just like the first time he had done this.

But Sam barely noticed the burn, his fingers stroking her velvety inner walls were too distracting.

Her hands balled the sheets beneath her and when Loki twisted his hand, fingering her at a new angle, she gasped. Her legs twitched as she instinctively bent them, cradling Loki’s upper body between them.

Loki lifted his head and looked up into her eyes. He repeated the motion, hitting that _spot_ again. It had her clenching around his fingers. A pleased smirk played on his lips and he sped his movements up, his fingers rubbing over her g-spot again and again.

Sam’s back arched off the bed and bent her legs further.

“Is that the spot?” Loki asked as he kept his rhythm up.

Sam tried to nod but Loki tutted and said: “Use your words. Is that the spot?”

“Yes-,” Sam breathed out, the word turning into a gasp when he gave a particularly sharp thrust and scissored his fingers.

“Good,” he replied and sped up. He rubbed her clit in firm circles and deepened the strokes of his fingers inside her, making sure to hit her g-spot with every move.

Sam started panting, her walls clenching around Loki’s fingers. She was so close, her body rigid in anticipation of the approaching orgasm. When it finally hit, Sam was breathless.

The tightening coil in her lower belly snapped and a searing sensation flooded her body. Sam’s back arched off the bed and she let out a breathy, stuttered moan. Her cunt was clenching around Loki’s fingers, clamping down and not wanting them to leave.

Loki worked her through her orgasm.

When she stopped trembling and was able to move her muscles again, he pulled his fingers from her dripping pussy and sucked them into his mouth. Sam watched him with lidded eyes. It was strangely erotic.

“Such a good girl,” Loki purred and bent down to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips but she didn’t mind. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste.

Loki discarded his boxers and crawled up Sam’s body. His hips were cradled between her thighs and Sam looked down.

His enormous erection stood proud, a drop of pre-cum beading on the head. The fear came back to her, previously drowned out by pleasure but now ready to strike.

How would he fit _that_ inside of her?

Sam pushed herself up on her elbows and Loki must’ve noticed the shift in her mood. He pressed her flat on her back again and brought his face close to hers. She could feel his erection heavy against her inner thigh.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she was breathing heavily. Her hands went to push at his chest but Loki grabbed them and firmly held them against him as he gazed down at her.

“I’m scared,” Sam admitted, her voice full of fear. Loki cupped her cheek and nuzzled his nose against hers.

“I know. Trust me, it will be okay. There will be some pain in the beginning, I can’t take that away.”

Sam’s lip wobbled and Loki kissed her, trying to distract her from her anxious thoughts and doubts. He pulled back.

“But as soon as the initial pain fades, it will be pleasurable. I will be careful,” he promised and let go of her wrists to snake a hand between their bodies.

He lined his erection up with her entrance and then began toying with her clit again. It kept her from focusing too hard on his cock prodding at her entrance.

He circled her clit until she could feel another orgasm rising on the horizon. He stopped and Sam couldn’t suppress the disappointed huff that escaped her lips.

Loki chuckled and drew away from her clit, grasping his erection and rubbing it through her folds, the bulbous head bumping her clit in the process.

When he was thoroughly coated in her juices, Loki lined himself up at Sam’s entrance.

He pulled his hand from between their bodies and sought out hers. He intertwined their fingers and slowly began pushing the head of his erection past her wet folds.

Sam tensed, her fingers tightening around Loki’s. He had barely breached her but stopped nonetheless.

“Try to relax. Breathe in and out, concentrate on that,” he advised her.

Sam tried to follow his instructions, breathing in and out evenly while relaxing the tense muscles in her lower half.

It got harder when Loki started pushing again. The broad head stretched her uncomfortably as it split her open and slid in a little at a time.

It didn’t hurt but was merely uncomfortable. The burn similar to the one Loki’s fingers had caused.

Loki pushed his hips forward and the head slipped in fully. It bumped against a thin barrier and Sam tensed again. She squeezed her eyes shut in both fear and anticipation.

“Eyes on me, little girl,” Loki said and leaned down to kiss her. Sam’s eyes flew open and met Loki’s intense stare. He mumbled calming words against her skin, his fingers squeezing hers, and then pushed his hips forward, breaking the barrier and sliding further in.

A sharp whine escaped Sam’s lips and she squeezed her eyes shut. A sharp sting radiated through her lower half and she started squirming.

Loki carefully pulled his hips back and thrust back in. He repeated the motion, working her open with his cock and making her mould to him.

With one final thrust, Loki sheathed himself in Sam’s tight heat. He groaned, it sounded strained and Sam opened her eyes to see his closed, eyebrows drawn together. He stayed like that, giving her time to adjust.

Sam breathed deeply, getting used to the full feeling. Her walls ached around Loki’s cock. They weren’t used to being stretched to wide.

She felt stuffed to the brim, his head brushing her cervix.

Loki opened his eyes, pupils dilated and lust blown as he looked down at her with those thoughtful ocean green orbs. He locked eyes with her, pulled his hips back and thrust back in.

Sam stared up at him, lips forming a small ‘o’ as he worked himself in and out of her tight body. Loki let out a throaty moan.

“God, you’re so tight,” he said through gritted teeth and kept thrusting. The pain faded quickly, only the slightest burn remained when he sped up, his hips moving with more vigour.

Sam panted, still getting used the foreign feeling. She squirmed under him, bending her legs and cradling his hips between them.

Her bent legs allowed Loki to thrust into her at a better angle. The first snap of his hips had her gasping loudly. He had found the spot again. Sam’s hands flew up, clutching at his shoulders.

She let out a whimper when he hit that special spot again. Her walls clenched around him and Loki groaned.

“Such a good girl, taking my cock in your tight little pussy,” Loki rasped and crashed his lips down on hers, taking her breath away with the desperate kiss.

Sam panted against his lips when he pulled back just an inch. The way his cock dragged along her soft inner walls, hitting her g-spot every few thrusts, was driving her crazy. Her pussy clenched around him and soft moans escaped her lips.

The sounds spurred Loki on and he reached between their bodies, circling her clit with quick strokes.

“Yes, let me hear you. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum,” Loki purred and nipped at her bottom lip.

His words made Sam clench around him. She wouldn’t have thought she’d be into dirty talk but here she was, being fucked raw by a criminal who had kidnapped her and enjoying every second of it.

“Cum for me, Sam. Let me feel you cum around my cock,” Loki grunted into her ear and sped both his finger and his thrusts up.

Sam whined, her hips lifting off the bed to meet his. With a few more pumps of Loki’s hips, she was gone.

Sam threw her head back and let out a hoarse cry. Her cunt clamped down on Loki’s cock in a vice like hold. The waves just wouldn’t die down with Loki hitting her g-spot and rubbing her clit. Her muscles began cramping and her breath came out in stuttering pants.

Loki moaned and his hips lost their steady rhythm as he started pounding into her without restraint. He grabbed her hips with both hands and pulled her down to meet his thrusts. His grunts and pants grew louder and Sam was sure the tight grip would leave bruises on her hips.

Loki thrust a couple more times and then sunk as deep as he could, burying himself in her tender cunt. He uttered a broken moan and grinded against her. Sam could feel a warmth seep into her as Loki stilled.

He breathed heavily and collapsed on top of her, though he was careful not to lean his full weight on her. Sam’s heart was beating wildly in her chest, Loki’s heart mirrored hers in his chest as it pressed tightly against her bare skin.

A few minutes passed as the two of them caught their breaths. Loki wiggled his hips and Sam’s eyes shot open when she found him hard again.

 _No way_ , she thought and squirmed a little.

Loki caught her movement and lifted himself off of her with a grin. “You didn’t think we were done, did you?”

He pulled out and backed away a little to admire his work. Sam instinctively clamped her legs shut, feeling embarrassed by his scrutinising stare.

Loki tutted and flipped her on her belly.

Sam made a startled noise and tried to crawl away from him but Loki gripped her by the hips and pulled her back to him. He pulled her up on her knees, bum sticking into the air and gave her a firm spank.

Sam squeaked, surging forward but she had nowhere to go with Loki’s hand gripping her hip.

“Behave,” Loki warned and drew her hips closer to him. She felt his erection at her wet folds and Loki swiftly pushed inside. Sam hissed at the initial stretch, this new position letting him reach places she didn’t even know existed.

She buried her head into the sheets and bit down, stifling the cries that wanted to escape her as he pummelled her oversensitive body.

“P-please… I can’t-“ Sam tried to say. Her voice wavered and was cut off by a particularly hard thrust that brushed her cervix. Her protests turned into a moan.

After that she just laid there and took his pounding. Her sensitive and previously unused walls were aching from Loki’s never-ending onslaught.

When he spilled his seed into her for the second time, he took pity on Sam.

After both their breaths had calmed down, he pulled out of her causing Sam to wince. She felt so sore and used.

Loki sighed happily as he sat back on his heels. His chest was glistening with sweat, mirroring the sweaty appearance of his used up lover before him.

He reached out and softly stroked her lower back. It made Sam shiver and involuntarily lean into this soft soothing touch. It was what she needed after the second round of fucking Loki put her through.

Loki smirked when she shivered under his touch. He got up and walked out of the room. Sam listened for his steps as he returned. She felt the mattress dip behind her.

 _Please, be done. I can take no more_ , Sam prayed.

Loki nudged her leg to get her attention.

“Turn around on your back, pet,” he ordered softly.

Sam didn’t move. She was afraid he’d take her again and simply wanted to change the position. She shook her head and remained on her belly, bum still high in the air.

“Turn around. Now,” Loki repeated sterner this time. When she still didn’t move he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back.

Sam whined, clamping her thighs shut when he attempted to move between them.

Loki growled in annoyance and wrenched her knees apart. Sam squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the feeling of him prodding at her entrance. But it never came. Instead, a wet cloth was softly dragged over her inner thighs.

Sam sighed and relaxed a little, melting back into the mattress. Loki chuckled and kissed the soft flesh of her lower belly while cleaning her thighs of the mess he had made. When the cloth wandered closer to her centre, Sam winced.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’ll be gentle,” Loki cooed and carefully pressed the cloth to Sam’s tender flesh. She inhaled sharply but bore the sting as he cleaned her thoroughly.

When he was done, he threw the cloth into the hamper and climbed back onto the bed. Sam hadn’t moved and Loki chuckled when he saw her thoroughly fucked form.

He drew her into his arms and softly ran his hands over her curves.

Sam was too out of it to notice much of what he did.

She vaguely felt his soft hands on her body and her eyelids drooped. She fell asleep next to him, not feeling the arm that draped over her middle to pull her flush against a lean, sweaty chest.   
  



	16. Taking precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a little mental breakdown after her first night with Loki. Loki however isn't very... sensitive about the topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I'm back with yet another chapter. This one's a little calmer I suppose? I dunno, you'll see yourself when you're reading it I think. Enjoy reading :D
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my writing are always appreciated <3

Sam woke up early in the morning. She slowly drifted into consciousness, a dull throbbing between her legs pulling her from her slumber faster than she liked.

The next thing her sleep-addled brain registered was a warm body to her back. She heard quiet breathing and felt a chest rise and fall against her bare back. It was comforting, the skin on skin contact.

An arm was draped over her waist, holding her loosely. Long legs tangled with her shorter ones.

Everything was so warm and nice. If it wasn’t for the insistent throbbing between her legs, she’d drift back off to sleep.

But as it was, Sam started to shift a little. She winced when her thighs brushed together. She cracked one eye open and was startled to see not her room but someone else’s.

Said someone stirred behind her, the arm over her waist tightening.

That’s when Sam noticed she was naked. This fact startled her fully from her drowsy state and she shot up into a sitting position. The arm over her waist fell away and she heard a disgruntled sound behind her.

Sam turned to see Loki lying on his stomach, splayed on the bed in all his naked glory. The memories of last night came back and Sam’s eyes widened. She tore the covers away and glanced between her legs.

Nothing obvious caught her eye, despite the slightly red flesh around her entrance. He had done it. He had taken her virginity. Sam dropped the covers, covering her lap. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and stifle the strangled gasp.

Loki grunted beside her. The arm that had slipped from her waist was resting on her leg. His fingers twitched and he lifted the limb, snaking it around her middle and pulling her back down.

Sam squirmed, the throbbing turning more intense with her movements. It wasn’t really hurting but it was an uncomfortable feeling. She was sore. Loki had fucked her until she was sore on her first time.

She tried to get up. She had to get away from him. She couldn’t handle this presence right now. Loki’s arm tightened around her waist.

“Where do you plan on going?” he grumbled, his voice rough from sleep.

“To the bathroom. I need to pee. And a shower,” Sam managed to get out. She did her best to keep her voice even.

Loki hummed and slowly released her. Sam sat up once more. She looked around for something to cover up but there was nothing in sight but Loki’s t-shirt that laid on the floor by her side of the bed.

She recoiled at the thought of putting on his clothes but she didn’t want to walk around naked either. And the shirt was probably long enough to cover her bum.

Sam sighed internally and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and bent down to retrieve the dark green shirt. She pulled it over her head and tugged it into place before slowly getting up.

“Still so shy,” Loki purred and she glanced over her shoulder to see his heated gaze on her. She turned away quickly and started walking towards the doors.

Her legs were a little shaky and the dull ache in her core gained in intensity when her thick thighs brushed together. Loki smirked at her stiff gait.

Sam left the room as quickly as possible and entered her own before quickly pulling Loki’s shirt over her head. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as well as her breathing. She rushed to the bedside table, grabbed her phone and disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as she was inside and the door closed behind her, she locked the door with shaky fingers.

Sam scrambled to unlock her phone and turned on some music, turning the volume as high as possible. She walked over to the counter and put the phone down, the music echoing loudly though the room.

Her legs were shaky when she finally entered the shower. Sam turned the faucet and warm water started to pour down on her. As the warm water touched her skin, sliding down her exhausted body, a dam broke inside of her and she slid down the cool tile until she was sitting on the ground.

The water kept raining down on her. The warmth was somewhat comforting but it didn’t stop the tears from welling up in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks, mixing with the steady stream from above.

 _How had it come to this,_ she asked herself. She was trapped in a criminals house. A murderer who she had seen going about his dark business with her very eyes. He kept making advances on her, enjoying to toy with her body.

And now he had taken her virginity. And she let him. She didn’t even have significant struggling to show for. Sam had just rolled over and given in at the slightest sign of danger. She was a fucking coward.

As she sat under the stream, the brief anger at her self subsided and was replaced by self-pity.

Sam drew her knees up to her chest and rested her crossed arms on them. Her head dropped on her arms and she started sobbing. The music blared in the background and Sam hoped it was enough to drown out her sobs.

She didn’t know how long she had sat there in the shower, but she eventually found enough strength to get up and lather her body up with the flowery scented shampoo.

Sam was careful when she cleaned between her legs. It stung a little when she spread the shampoo but apart from that it was okay. Sam let the water wash away the bubbles and foam from her skin.

She sunk to the floor again tipping her head back and letting the water wash away the steady stream of tears that leaked from her eyes.

_What had she done to deserve this cruel fate?_

Sam sat there on the cold tile wallowing in self-pity, when a sharp knock came from the door. It was loud enough to be heard over her droning music.

Her anxiety spiked at the sound but she made no move to get up. Maybe she could pretend she didn’t hear him knocking. She could just stay here.

Sam scooted back a little, leaning against the shower wall with her head still tilted back. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pounding on the door and instead focused on the music.

She was so focused on the song and the sound of the water splashing against her skin and the tile that she didn’t hear Loki enter the room. Her eyes were closed as she breathed evenly.

Then she heard the shower door opening and her eyes flew open. She hugged her knees to her chest and blinked up at Loki’s blurry silhouette.

_How had he come inside? She was sure she had locked the door behind her…_

Loki’s stern voice pulled her from her thoughts. “I advise you to open the door when I ask you to,” he said, an angry edge to his voice. Sam looked up at him. She hoped her eyes didn’t look puffy from crying.

“I didn’t hear you knocking,” she croaked and then cleared her throat.

“We both know that’s a lie. But I will let it slip for now. What have you been doing in here? It’s been almost two hours,” Loki said.

Sam remained on the floor, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She shrugged and averted her eyes, studying her pruned up toes.

Loki sighed irritably and grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet.

His clothes were soaked from the water still pouring down on them but he didn’t seem to mind. He reached around her and turned the faucet, shutting off the stream flowing from above.  
Sam crossed her arms over her chest, trying to shield her vulnerable body from him.

He didn’t comment on that and only ushered her from the shower and into the cool air of the bathroom. Goosebumps immediately rose on her whole body and she shivered.

Loki walked past her, retrieving a towel and handing it to her. She took it with shaky hands and quickly wrapped it around her body. Loki looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to dry herself off but Sam just clutched the towel to her chest.   
“Could you…” she said quietly, gesturing at him and then the door. Loki sighed again and turned around. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Sam waited a moment before she started to dry first her hair and then her body with the soft towel.

When she was done, she wrapped the wet towel around herself and exited the bathroom. Loki sat on the bed, waiting for her.

“Your glasses are on the bedside table. You left them in my room,” he said and nodded at the table.

Sam took them and pushed them up her nose with a frown. She couldn’t remember taking them off yesterday. Deciding not to rack her brain over that, Sam walked into the closet and dropped the towel.

She didn’t really pay attention to the clothes she pulled from the shelves and drawers. She ended up wearing a worn light pink bra. The colour was so faded it looked more like grey than anything else but she didn’t care.

Sam put on black panties along with the bra. Nothing fancy but they were comfortable and comfort was exactly what she needed right now.

She pulled a big dark blue sweater over her head, the sleeves were so long they engulfed her hands, and put on loose grey shorts that stopped just over her knees. Long, purple fuzzy socks ended up on her feet. An unusual mix? Definitely. Did she care as long as it provided comfort? No. 

Sam stepped out of the closet and was glad when she found that Loki had left. A tray with some light breakfast waited on the bedside table for her along with a glass of water and a small pill.

She took the latter in her hand and frowned. What was that for? Then it hit her. Loki hadn’t worn a condom and she wasn’t on birth control. So it was most likely the morning-after pill.

She placed the pill on her tongue and grabbed the glass, swallowing the small pill down with a few gulps of water. Setting the glass back down, Sam climbed up on the bed and lifted the tray on her lap.

She inspected the food – two toasts with butter and a slice of cheese on each next to a bowl of cereal and some orange juice – and her mouth started watering. The previous night had left her rather ravenous.

Sam stopped herself. She didn’t want to think about _that_.

Sam dug in, clearing the plate and emptying the glass of orange juice in no time. She set the empty tray aside and let her legs dangle off the bed. The throbbing between her legs was almost gone. Sam sighed and got up to retrieve her phone from the bathroom.

The music had stopped but she planned to change that. Grabbing her headphones from her backpack, Sam retreated back on the bed. She curled up on the soft sheets and burrowed her head into the fluffy pillow.

She tucked the headphones into her ears and hit play on a playlist with some of her calmer and sadder songs. Sam simply was in the mood for some self-pitying and sad songs helped with that.

She laid on the bed, mind blank as she followed the lyrics of one song after the other. The tears wouldn’t come though. She had cried herself out in the shower and was now left with a numb feeling that settled deep in her chest.

Sam drifted off to sleep for short periods of time. She had just fallen asleep again, when someone nudged her shoulder, waking her from her restless slumber.

She opened her eyes and blinked. Two muscled thighs stood in the field of her vision, hovering next to the bed. Sam moved her eyes up and saw a rather impatient Loki staring down at her. She blinked again and he leaned down, plucking the headphones from her ears.

“I’ve been calling you from downstairs,” he said and looked down at her with an annoyed expression.

Sam sat up and shrugged. “Didn’t hear you,” she replied quietly and tugged the purple cables of her earphones from his hands. Loki snorted.

“Yes, I am aware of that.” Sam sighed quietly and stopped the music. She bundled up the earphones and tucked them into the short’s pockets.

“What do you want,” she asked and finally lifted her gaze to meet his. He narrowed his eyes at her tone but decided to say nothing. Instead, Loki pulled the desk chair closer to the bed and settled down on it.

“I’ve come to discuss birth control measures with you. I don’t want any _accidents_ to happen,” Loki said bluntly, putting emphasis on the word “accidents”.

Sam gaped at him, taken aback by his directness. She should be used to that by now but she wasn’t. She was sure she’d never get used to his bluntness.

He raised a brow at her expression and Sam quickly closed her mouthy trying to school her features. It didn’t make the burning heat on her face disappear, though.

“I’m assuming you aren’t very familiar with the options,” Loki continued.

Sam drew her eyebrows together. Of course she was familiar with birth control. Just because she hadn’t had sex before the previous night didn’t mean she had not done her research on that topic.

“I am, actually,” Sam replied, trying to keep the bite out of her voice. It was a poor attempt and Loki narrowed his eyes at her sharp tone.

“Well, enlighten me,” he said and rose an eyebrow in challenge. Now it was Sam’s turn to narrow her eyes. She did not want to discuss any measures with her captor that would allow him to use her body without any unplanned consequences.

It was like handing herself over on a silver platter. She answered him nonetheless, not wanting to release his wrath upon her just yet.

“Well, there’s the pill. The most common measure. You can also get an implant that releases the hormone progestin. It is a very effective and a safe measure that lasts up to five years.

Then there are IUD’s. Hormonal and non-hormonal. I’ve read something about some kind of patch but I don’t know how that works…” Sam said and then paused, trying to think if she could remember anything else from her research and school days.

“Ah, yes. There’s a shot you can get. I think you have to get it every three months. It’s very effective, not as much as the implant or the IUD’s but after that the most effective measure available.”

Loki looked at her approvingly but also a little surprised.

“How do you know all of this. I remember you telling me that you haven’t had a relationship before. Not one of the intimate kind anyway,” he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Sam shrugged.

“Back in school biology and health were my majors along with English. A lot of knowledge stayed in there,” she said and tapped her head. 

Loki hummed and leaned back in the office chair. He looked at Sam with a thoughtful expression and then asks: “So, what is it going to be?”

Sam thought about that, the blush on her face not receding since the conversation got more uncomfortable than anything else.

She shrugged. “I wouldn’t trust myself with the pill. I’m very forgetful. Besides, they increase the risk of varicoses which is kind of a thing in my family. Or at least that’s what dad told me.” She remained silent after that and Loki got impatient.

“Well, the implant and the IUD sound good. Once they are inserted you don’t have to worry about anything for several years,” he says and crosses his arms over his chest.

The blush finally left Sam’s cheeks as she blanched. Several years…? Was that how long he intended on keeping her here?

Loki cleared his throat, brining Sam back to the present moment. She blinked and looked at him. “What?”

Loki sighed and covered his forehead with one hand for a moment before letting it fall away. He looked irritated, his patience wearing thin.

“We will go with the implant. It’s the most effective method. I will have a doctor come around tomorrow,” he decided and stood up.

Sam opened her mouth to argue. She would prefer a less invasive method. But when Loki shot her a glare, she closed her mouth and let out a long sigh.

The numbness was still eating away at her, leaving her too weak to put up a fight or argue. So she just waited for him to leave the room. When he did, she fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Tomorrow, her fate would be sealed. As soon as that implant was in her body, there was no leaving, no getting away from Loki.

Sam wanted to cry, to scream, to break things and stomp her feet on the ground.

Instead she rolled onto her side, grabbed her pillow and curled around it. Maybe this was just a nightmare. Maybe she’d wake up any minute and then laugh about it with Lucille.


	17. The doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor arrives and Sam does something very stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> It's me. I have brought you another chapter. It ends with a nasty cliffhanger and I apologise in advance. Enjoy the chapter :D
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam was relieved when Loki decided not to bother her further for the remainder of the day. Maybe he understood that she needed some space after the last night. Maybe he just didn’t want to deal with her bratty and defensive attitude.

She was only his toy after all. He’d take his pleasure from her body whenever he wanted, nothing more. He didn’t care for her health. Not her mental health anyway.

This thought was weirdly distressing.

Sam was a very romantic and idealistic person. She had always pictured herself with a loving and doting partner, exchanging soft affections and whispered promises. The whole thing.

But here she was, degraded to some kind of whore for the city’s most dangerous man. It made her heart clench painfully in her chest.

She wanted _love_ , not the twisted pleasure he gave her or his threats.

Sam scoffed. “Maybe it is time I wake up and face the real world,” she told herself. She got up and walked into the bathroom, taking her phone and the earphones with her.

She cleaned her teeth and washed her face while listening to music. Then she went back into her room and went straight over to the closet to grab a loose top and some sleep shorts.

Sam put both things on and crawled into bed. She curled around one pillow, pressing it to her stomach, and resting her head on the other one. The blankets were tucked around her firmly.

This was how she slept at home, surrounded by soft fabric, fingers clutching a pillow while she curled up under the blankets in foetal position.

It always made Sam feel safe and warm. Not so lonely. The position did not bring the usual comfort though.

Sam looked at her glasses. They sat atop the bedside table, the glass reflecting the light of the moon.

She stared at the bright dots that danced across the smooth see-through surface until her eyes started to burn, her lids drooped and she eventually fell asleep.

-

An insistent hand shook her shoulder and jostled Sam from her dreamless slumber. She opened her eyes groggily and pushed herself up on one elbow. 

Loki was bend over the side of the bed. When he saw her awake he straightened and held out her glasses.

Sam slowly took them and put them on. She blinked up at him, still half asleep.

“Breakfast is ready, come downstairs,” Loki said and left the room.

Sam looked after him, her eyes lingering on the doors after they closed behind him. She was already getting tired of the detached way he was treating her.

Sure, she was nothing more than a toy to him but he could at least _try_ to… she didn’t know what he should do. But what she did know was that she hated the way things were right now.

She sighed and held her head in her hands. She once more thought about how fucked up this whole situation was. It only got worse the more often she thought about it.

Sam shook her head. Maybe she should just shut her mind off and go along with it. It was probably the easiest thing to do. It also would help to avoid Callum’s fate.

Poor, sweet Callum…

 _No, don’t think about him_ , Sam internally scolded herself and rolled out of bed.

She considered dressing before going down but decided against it. What did it matter? She could get dressed later and if Loki decided to start a fight over it she would be happy to for the outlet to get rid of some pent up frustration.

She pondered the thought of starting a fight just so she could scream at him but quickly dismissed it. She was angry but she didn’t have a death wish. Not just yet.

Sam went downstairs and joined Loki in the dining room.

Breakfast was quiet. Neither of them spoke and Sam didn’t know whether to enjoy the silence or to dread it. It was a mixture of both.

Beatrice came to collect their empty plates and the cutlery. She scurried through the room, her arms full with their dishes, and opened the kitchen door with a firm bump of her hip.

Sam watched the maid disappear into the room. Her gaze wandered from the kitchen door back to Loki and she studied him. He sat leaned back in his chair at the head of the table, legs splayed open and chin resting on his knuckles. He was dressed in his usual formal style. Black slacks, white dress shirt, dark green vest and a black tie that disappeared under the vest.

He seemed deep in thought until Sam’s staring pulled him from his pondering. His eyes met hers but his features didn’t display any kind of emotion.

His neutral and uncaring stare froze Sam to the very core.

“The doctor will be coming around noon. I expect you to shower and dress before she arrives,” he said, cocking his head as he watched her intently, waiting for any sign of disobedience.

But Sam didn’t give him what he was waiting for. She merely nodded and studied her fingernails, admiring how long they had gotten.

 _I could land a few nasty scratches with those. Preferably on his pretty face_ , she thought to herself.

“I will be out for a few hours. Business. You are to remain in the house,” he instructed her further.

“Fine,” Sam said and shrugged. She got up and started for the door, waiting for him to call her back but he didn’t.

She didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. A bit of both maybe. She would’ve loved to pick a fight but she also feared the consequences that could have.

-

Loki left the house just as Sam arrived in her room. She could her the loud click of the front door.

The fact that he was out of the house and away from her brought her great relief. It made her feel somewhat safer. For the moment at least.

Sam stripped out of her sleeping clothes and stepped into the shower. She kept it brief as to not get lost under the warm stream again.

After drying herself off and brushing her teeth, Sam went into the closet and picked out a casual but tidy outfit.

A comfortable pair of stretchy skinny jeans and a thin long sleeved shirt that hugged her chest tightly.   
Sam checked her appearance in the full-length mirror and made an approving sound. Definitely acceptable.

She went downstairs, wandering about the ground floor restlessly. She found herself perched on the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal in her lap. A fresh breeze entered through the cracked open kitchen window and ruffled her hair.

Sam enjoyed that moment of silence and serenity.

It didn’t last to her discontent.

The sound of footsteps approaching the front door broke the silence and Sam turned on the counter to see Loki walking down the path and towards the front door that was out of her sight.

He left her field of vision and she faintly heard the front door opening. Loki strode through the foyer and climbed the stairs.

Sam listened for his steps but quickly gave up when she didn’t hear him anymore and returned her attention to her cereal.

About five minutes later the kitchen door was opened swiftly. Loki walked in, his gaze settling on Sam almost immediately.

He eyed her up and down, his gaze lingering on the bowl in her hands and then on her face.

“What?” Sam mumbled through a mouthful of the sweet chocolate cereal.

“I couldn’t find you. What are you doing here?” Loki asked, his voice a little on edge.

Sam snorted and swallowed the mouthful. “I am eating cereal. Obviously. Besides, where would I go? It’s not like I can get out of this damn house.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “The doctor will be arriving shortly. You better drop that snappy attitude and behave when she’s here.”

“Whatever,” Sam said and set the bowl down on the counter before slipping down and brushing past Loki.

But he wouldn’t let her go that easily. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

Sam gave a startled yelp and stumbled against him. Her free hand came up to push at his chest but he captured that too and jerked her closer.

He leaned down, bringing his face uncomfortably close to hers.

“You will behave, understood? And you would do better to treat me with some respect. I’ve been patient with you, gentle even. But don’t mistake my graciousness for weakness. If you keep behaving like this you will come to regret it.”

Every last ounce of bravery and nonchalance fled Sam’s body. She felt powerless in his tight grip, her heartbeat picking up and betraying her fear of him.

She nodded quickly to appease him but he was not pleased.

“Use our words. How often do I have to tell you that. I speak to you and you answer,” he spoke sternly.

“Yes, I understand,” Sam said hastily and tugged at her wrists until Loki released them.

“Wait in the living room. The doctor and I will join you once she arrives.”

Sam turned around and scampered out of the room. She rushed through the dining room and only stopped her quick retreat when she felt the couch cushions against her shins.

She turned around and plopped down on the L-shaped piece of furniture. Her heart was still beating wildly and Sam hugged her knees to her chest to stop from shaking.

She remained like that for several minutes until she heard the doorbell ring and then the sound of the heavy front door opening. She could pick up Loki’s voice and another one, higher than his and clearly a woman.

 _That must be the doctor_ , she thought and straightened herself, her legs lowering so they were dangling off the couch.

She tried to look casual and relaxed but the click of the living room doors opening had her tensing up automatically.

Sam watched as Loki entered and held open the door for a short middle-aged woman. She had blonde hair with grey streaks in them. Her skin was pale and showed wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Glasses with a thin frame perched low on her straight long nose.

The doctor stepped into the living room. She scanned the room briefly and then looked at Sam. She offered her a warm smile and crossed the room.

Sam stood and shook the hand the woman offered her.

“I assume you are Sam?” she asked, still smiling. The wrinkles around her eyes deepened as she smiled. This and her warm handshake made Sam feel a little more at ease with the situation.

She nodded and offered a small smile herself.

“And you are?” Sam asked as she sat down again.

“Doctor Malinda Jerson. It’s nice to meet you, Sam.” Doctor Jerson replied and sat down next to her. She pulled a clipboard from her bag and settled it atop her knees.

“I would like to begin by asking you a few question concerning your physical condition. Then I will perform a basic health check and we can get to the implant,” the doctor explained.

Sam nodded and her gaze flicked over to Loki. He was standing by the doors, arms crossed and back leaned against the frame. He was watching her like a hawk, his intense gaze burning into her.

Sam quickly returned her attention to the doctor.

The woman asked her a few basic questions about her health and Sam could answer all of them to her satisfaction. Then she listened to her heartbeat and breathing, checked her blood pressure and reflexes.

Everything was fine, not that Sam had expected anything else. Her father always made sure she stayed healthy and didn’t miss her regular check-up appointments at the doctor.

Dr. Jerson paged through the papers on her clipboard and then set it aside with an approving sound.

“You are in a good condition. The implant doesn’t present any risk to your health. I am sure your body will adjust to it just fine. Now, let’s get that little thing under your skin,” she said cheerily and winked at Sam.

Jerson turned back to her bag and retrieved a few things from it. A weird looking device Sam hadn’t seen before, a syringe, some disinfectant and a cotton pad.

The doctor used the latter and the disinfectant to sterilize a patch of skin on the inside of Sam’s upper arm. Then she reached for the syringe. It was filled with a clear liquid.

Sam involuntarily flinched at the sight of the syringe. She never liked needles but it was needless to say that after the latest events they made her even more uncomfortable. She would’ve been glad not to see or feel a needle ever again. But here she was.

Loki must’ve noticed the change in her behaviour because as soon as she leaned away from the offending object he was at her side.

He sat down next to her and pressed his upper body into hers to stop her from retreating any further.

Jerson looked at her with an understanding smile. “Afraid of needles?” she asked with a good-natured smile. Sam shook her head.

“Not really, just not very fond of them,” she replied and looked at the woman apologetically.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s fine. Just a little pinch,” the woman said before raising the needle to Sam’s arm.

Sam looked the other way, not wanting to see the needle pierce her skin. Her hand automatically latched onto the nearest object and closed around it.

Said object turned out to be Loki’s knee. Her fingers curled around it, fingernails digging into his flesh through the thin trousers. She held on tight and jerked a little when she felt a pinch in her arm.

“There we go, already done. Now we have to wait for the sedative to kick in and numb the area,” Jerson declared and set the syringe back on the small metal tray with her other devices

Sam nodded stiffly, her hand not letting go of Loki’s knee. He didn’t do anything to stop her either.

A minute or so passed and the doctor leaned forward, pocking Sam’s arm with a finger and pressing down on the numbed area.

“Do you feel this?” she asked and looked up at her expectantly.

“Hm, no not really. Only a bit of pressure,” Sam answered.

Doctor Jerson nodded, pleased with that answer. She reached over to the metal tray and grabbed the odd looking device.

“I will insert the implant under your skin with this. The implant itself is a small match stick formed rod. You shouldn’t feel any of this,” the doctor assured her and lowered the device to Sam’s skin.

Sam once again averted her eyes, her fingers tightening on Loki’s knee once more. She felt some pressure in her arm but no pain. It was over after a few moments.

“That was it. You might experience some mild discomfort while the implant is settling. There also might be some swelling or bruising but both will go down in about a week,” Jerson explained.

She put a band-aid on the spot Sam’s skin was pierced, then she looked at Loki who was still sitting next to Sam.

“Full protection is guaranteed a week from now. Until then the usual protection should be used to prevent pregnancy. If any complications occur, contact me,” she said and then got up and started to put away her things.

Loki made an affirmative noise and pried Sam’s fingers from his knee.

Her hand was stiff and crampy. She formed a fist and opened it again, trying to get the stiffness out of it.

He got up and showed the doctor to the door once she was done packing up. They left the room and Sam listened to their brief conversation.

 _I should leave while he’s distracted,_ Sam thought and got up. She crept out of the room and saw Loki standing by the door with the doctor. They were talking.

She hoped it distracted him enough to let her slip past them and up the stairs. And it did. Sam tiptoed past them and crept up the stairs.

She quietly walked down the hall and opened the door to her room. She walked inside and as soon as she closed the doors behind her, Sam let out the breath she’d been holding.

She hoped Loki would leave her alone for the rest of the day.

-

Loki did leave her be for most of the day. It was only when the sun started to go down and Sam’s stomach growled loudly that he did he come to her again.

He didn’t bother knocking before opening the door and peeking in.

Sam was sitting on the floor, laptop across her thighs and earphones in. She didn’t see him from where she was sitting so Loki had to step inside.

When he entered her field of vision. Sam jumped a little, startled by his sudden presence and the laptop slid off her legs. It landed on the floor will a thud, pulling her earphones with it.

Sam scowled and rubbed her ears before looking up at Loki.

He was towering over her. The corners of his mouth were curled up in an amused smirk. He relished in her skittishness, loving the way she always jumped when he appeared unexpectantly.

“Dinner’s ready,” Loki said and offered her a hand to help her up.

Sam eyed it for a moment and then hesitantly took it.

Loki pulled her to her feet and motioned for her to leave the room first. 

She did as she was told and walked ahead of Loki, opening the doors and stepping out the room and into the long hallway. She jerked when Loki pinched her bum.

Sam turned around, an incredulous look on her face and opened her mouth to shout at him. Then she saw his shit-eating grin and the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

He wanted her to snap. She knew it from the way he looked at her, almost challenging.

Sam closed her mouth again and strode down the hallway. She heard Loki chuckling to himself but didn’t turn around. She knew better than to do that.

The two of them entered the dining room and sat down in their usual spots.

As if on cue Beatrice stepped through the kitchen door with their food. She set it down in front of them with a kind smile and then asked whether they had everything they needed.

Loki waved her away like he always did and picked up the cutlery. He started eating, paying Sam – who was still scowling – little attention as he busied himself with his food.

Sam reluctantly reached for her fork and poked the delicious looking food. She wasn’t really hungry anymore but Sam forced herself to eat anyway. Her body needed it even though her head wasn’t fully on board with that.

The room was quiet and Sam was glad for it. She didn’t want to talk to Loki. The only sounds to be heard were the clinking of their forks and knives against the plates.

But of course the blessed silence didn’t last long.

Sam had finished her portion and was sipping on her glass of water when Loki set down his cutlery and dabbed his lips with a napkin.

He let it fall onto his empty plate and leaned back with an amused smile on his face. His legs were splayed open and one elbow rested on the armrest of the chair.

Loki studied Sam closely, she could feel his gaze on her when she put down her glass after emptying it. It was making her uncomfortable and stoked her irritation.

_Why couldn’t he just say what he wanted and be done with it?_

“Are you quite done with your sulking, darling?” he asked in a playful and highly irritable manner.

Sam tried her best to ignore him though it was really hard. He thought she was sulking? Well, maybe she was but that was understandable after that _night_.

What did he expect? For her to fall to his feet after he’d fucked her? No.

“Oh dear, have I broken you already? It seems so,” Loki taunted and leaned forward as if to examine her features closer.

That did it for her. Something inside of her snapped.

She was so _angry_. His mocking, the pokes and taunts. She was sick of it.

What she did next was foolish. But did she care? Oh no she definitely did not.

Loki had taken her virginity from her. The worst was over, the biggest obstacle and the thing that had kept her somewhat complaint was gone. She should thank Loki for taking care of it.

Because now she could fight back without fearing a forced and painful loss of her virginity. Now she could struggle and fight without fearing _that_.

Sam stood abruptly, her chair almost tipping over with the force she used to push it back. She could feel her heart beating wildly as she took a step away from the table and turned to leave.

“Sam, sit down,” Loki said behind her, voice dark and dangerous.

Sam didn’t listen. She took another step and then stormed off without looking back.

Just before the doors fell shut behind her she could hear Loki’s chair scraping over the floor. It sent a jolt of pure panic through her body and she sprinted up the stairs. She took two steps at a time and by the time she had reached the top of the stairs the dining room doors flew open.

Sam barely managed to suppress a scared screech and skidded to a halt to round the corner and storm down the hallway.

She ripped the bedroom doors open and sprinted inside. She looked around for a panicked moment and then dashed over to the bathroom. She vanished inside and shut the door with a loud bang before locking it and backing away.

She heard Loki storm into the bedroom on the other side of the door. He walked through the room and from what Sam could make out slid open the closet doors to see if she was inside.

When he didn’t find her inside he strode over to the bathroom door and pushed down the handle. The door didn’t budge and he pounded against it.

Sam jumped and backed away from the door until she was pressed against the opposite wall between the shower and the big tub.

“Open the door, Sam. You are only making this worse for yourself,” Loki called from the other side of the door. He sounded angry and yet eerily calm.

“If I have to open the door myself you won’t like the consequences,” he warned.

Sam couldn’t have opened the door even if she wanted. She was frozen in place, panic seizing her muscles and making her immobile. Her wide eyes were glued to the door as she waited.

She picked up the faint jingling of keys clanging together. Then the sound of a key being pushed into the lock of the bathroom door.

Sam’s heart was fluttering in her chest and she swore it would leap right out of her throat when she saw the lock turn from where she stood.

The door swung open with a soft click.

Loki appeared in the frame and looked at her with a look that could be described as downright sinister.

Sam’s breath stuck in her throat when he stalked in her direction with big purposeful steps and then stopped right in front of her.

He scowled down at her while she stood frozen like a dear caught in headlights. Or rather the prey immobilised by its predator’s powerful jaws as it threatened to break the trapped animal’s neck.

Sam looked up at him and made a startled noise when Loki’s hand shot forward and grabbed the collar of her shirt in one hand.

He yanked her away from the wall and dragged her out of the bathroom.

As soon as they passed the threshold to the bedroom Sam’s survival instinct kicked in and she started struggling.

“Fuck off! Let me go,” she protested and thrashed in his grip.

Loki ignored her and tossed her onto the bed. He immediately got up behind her, not giving Sam any time to get away.

“You will come to regret this little act, pet,” Loki growled.


	18. The punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to regret her earlier actions
> 
> (Warnings: nonconsenusal acts - spanking, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Here ya go everyone, take this chapter and let me end the pain of last one's awfully mean cliffhanger (I still feel bad. Forgive me). This is literally just pure smut and kinky business. So, enjoy ;D
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Loki was on her in an instant, tearing at her clothes with one hand and holding her down with the other.

She thrashed around, bucking her hips and kicking out her legs but his strong body pinned her down effectively.

He pulled the thin shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Her jeans suffered the same fate along with her socks.

“GET OFF,” Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, making Loki flinch.

He snarled and reached down, wrapping his long fingers around her neck and pressing down just enough to make her work hard for every breath she took.

Sam immediately froze, her hands flying up and tugging at his hand that had her throat in an unyielding grip, but it didn’t budge.

She let out a growl of frustration and bared her teeth at him. She drew up a knee and rammed it in his back repeatedly. He didn’t move.

Loki’s other hand snaked under her back and undid her bra. He easily pulled the straps down her arms and the cups away from her chest. It was discarded and landed on the floor next to her shirt.

Sam let go of Loki’s wrist and instinctively covered her breasts.

Loki ignored her weak attempt at modesty and tore her panties down her legs and tossed them to the side. She laid completely bare under him.

Tears pooled in Sam’s eyes, the humiliation and shock of the moment becoming too much for her.

“Turn around,” Loki barked at her.

When Sam didn’t obey fast enough he roughly grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her stomach. He straddled her upper thighs and rummaged through the drawer in the bedside table.

She started to thrash under him again, legs kicking out and arms flailing. Her hands latched onto Loki’s arm and she dug her fingernails into his soft skin.

Loki hissed and twisted her arms behind her back. He held her wrists together in one big hand while his other hand quickly tied them together with a short length of rope.

Only then he let go of her wrists and moved off of her but stayed on the bed right behind her.

She lifted her head to see what he was doing but Loki grabbed her neck and pushed her head back into the mattress.

He pulled her up onto her knees so she laid with her upper body pressed into the mattress and ass sticking up into the air. He leaned down, folding himself over her back.

“I told you, my patience is wearing thin and I will not show mercy the next time you step out of line,” Loki growled into her ear and then straightened himself. His dark voice dripped with the venomous threat of violence.

Sam didn’t like the sound of it at all and started squirming again.

Loki stood up on his knees behind her. He kept one hand on her neck to hold her down. The other hand rested on her lower back.

He stroked her skin there and then let his hand slip down to the globes of her bum. His fingers squeezed the soft flesh and rubbed it as if to test the feel of her under his fingers.

“But you got yourself in trouble anyway. Now you’ll have to take the punishment.”

_Smack!_

Sam lurched forward with a startled yelp and a sharp sting radiated through her bum. Her mind had a hard time catching up with her body.

Loki had spanked her. He had fucking spanked her. And she was certain he wasn’t done yet.

His hand smoothed over the cheek he had just slapped. He drew it back and it came down again, colliding with her soft flesh and making her yelp.

It burned and stung, as if someone had dragged a bunch of nettles over her rear.

Sam started squirming again, trying to get away from his punishing hands. She tried moving her upper body to roll onto her side, to do _anything_ that would get him to stop but the hand on her neck held her firmly in place.

Loki chuckled darkly at her struggles. His hand smoothed over her stinging flesh and squeezed it.

“Ah, ah, stop squirming, pet. We are far from done,” he promised and brought his hand down again, landing two harsh spanks on her reddening rear.

Sam hissed as the slaps echoed through the room.

Loki proceeded like that, spanking her and then smoothing his hands over the abused skin. He did it over and over again, alternating between her two butt cheeks, reddening her bum evenly.

Sam lost count somewhere after 23. She laid with her face smushed against the mattress, tears brimming in her eyes and threating to spill over with every spank that came down onto her aching flesh.

A particularly hard spank jolted her body and Sam let out the sob she had been holding back since Loki started spanking her.

Her whole ass was on fire, heat radiating off the skin. It stung terribly and even his softer touch elicited a searing pain.

“I’m sorry,” Sam sobbed, tears finally spilling over. She just wanted this torture to end.

Loki brought down one more spank and then held his hand in place, carefully smoothing his big palm over her red arse.

He admired his work. Her bum was a lovely shade of red.

“What did you say? I didn’t quite catch that,” Loki said tauntingly, squeezing her sensitive flesh a little and making her whimper.

“I- I’m sorry,” Sam managed to get out between sobs. She was too weak to fight him. There was no energy left in her to react to his taunting.

“Oh my, I might even believe you are being genuine,” he drawled. “But I am not fully convinced.”

Loki removed his hand from her bum and Sam sobbed louder, shaking her head as much as she could in her position. She thought he would bring his large powerful hand down on her rear again. But she could take no more.

“Please, I’m sorry. Please- I can take no more,” she cried and struggled weakly in his unyielding grip.  
Loki hummed, his hand wandering lower until he cupped her sex.

“I’m not fully convinced because it seems-“ he dragged a finger through her folds- “Like you enjoyed this.”

He lifted his glistening finger and held it up so she could see it from her bend over position.

Sam’s face burnt and she averted her eyes. Shame crept along her neck and chest, colouring her skin until it matched her bum.

Loki chuckled at her shame. He closed his lips around his index finger and sucked it clean, releasing it with a light _pop_.

Loki studied his wet finger and then looked down at Sam. He trailed it along her back, over her reddened ass and then stopped over her clit.

“Hm, you have taken you punishment quite well. Better than I expected, especially for your first time. Maybe a reward is in order,” he mused, his finger hovering just above her clit.

Sam didn’t want a reward. She wanted for him to fuck off and leave her alone so she could lick her wounds and tend to her bruised ego.

But she remained silent, lips sealed shut for she was afraid that any protest might end in another spanking.

Loki pressed his finger down onto her clit, pressing firmly against the little nub.

Sam jerked a little, her legs twitching under her.

He chuckled and began to draw circles around her clit. He worked diligently, his rhythm never faltering nor speeding up.

More wetness gathered between Sam’s legs and she squirmed a little.

Loki worked her up nicely before pulling his finger away.

Sam couldn’t suppress the needy whine that escaped her lips.

Loki clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Patience, my pet. You’ll get your release. But if you’re gonna cum, you’re gonna do it on my cock. And for that I need to prepare you.”

Sam whined again and Loki chuckled.

“Hm, greedy little thing. I gotta stretch you out before you can take my cock. Wouldn’t want to hurt this cute little pussy of yours,” he said and slapped her cunt harshly.

Sam jumped and let out a startled gasp.

“Let’s get you opened up a little, shall we?” Loki purred and slid a finger into her tight channel.  
He worked it in and out of her, dragging it along her walls and brushing against her g-spot in the most delicious way.

It wasn’t long, before Loki added a second finger. Her walls were snug around them as he pumped them into her and scissored them repeatedly.

The pleasure began to mount inside of her and Sam’s breathing picked up. The sensation of his long fingers in her wet pussy was so nice and almost soothing in comparison to the harsh spanking she’d just suffered through.

The pressure in her lower belly grew and so did Sam’s desperation.

She started rocking her hips back against Loki’s hand, searching for friction, wanting to increase the speed, _anything_ that would topple her over the edge and make her forget about the stinging pain in her rear.

Loki clicked his tongue again and moved his hand from her neck to her hip to stop her from moving against him.

“Now, now, don’t be greedy. I told you, you’ll come soon enough. But if you keep this up I’ll have to spank you again,” he warned and accentuated the threat with a light slap on her bum.

Sam whimpered from the pain and gave her best to keep her body from rocking back against Loki’s fingers. It was hard though, because the movement came so naturally to her. Almost like a reflex.

Loki kept working his fingers in and out of her. A third one joined the first two ones after a while. The light stretch caused a burn but it was bearable.

Soon after adding the third finger, Loki stilled his movements. He pulled his wet fingers from her and sucked them clean with a borderline pornographic moan.

Sam groaned in disappointment when he removed his fingers, but the disappointment didn’t last long.

She heard clothes rustling behind her and felt the mattress shifting. She peeked up to see Loki shedding his clothes in a haste. One item after the other landed on the floor next to her pile of clothing.

Sam could feel her pussy clench around nothing when Loki pulled his boxers down and his erection sprung free, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. God, she was desperate.

Loki moved closer to her, positioning his knees on the inside of hers and pushing them further apart so he could comfortably kneel between them.

His erection brushed against Sam’s glistening cunt and she let out a breathy whimper.

Loki grabbed her hips with both hands and lined himself up with her entrance. He started pushing in, the head slipping past her wet folds and pressing into her.

Sam panted when he pressed in further, filling her inch by agonising inch. There was still some of the initial pain from the stretch but not as bad as the first time.

The sensation of Loki’s cock spreading her open, moving against her sensitive walls, was overwhelming and slightly painful. In a good way.

He bottomed out with a strained groan, his hips touching her burning bottom.

Sam fisted the sheets and let a small moan slip out. The pain of him brushing her abused flesh mixed with the fullness inside of her was driving her mad.

Loki chuckled quietly. The sound was breathy and she knew it took him a lot of concentration to stay still inside of her and let her adjust. She was glad he gave her that luxury because Sam didn’t think she could take it if he started moving right away.

After she’d adjusted to his imposing size as much as was possible, Loki slowly pulled back and pushed back in. He started a steady rhythm and Sam hissed or whimpered every time his hips connected with her red bum.

The pained noises soon turned into pleasured ones. Quiet moans and gasps tumbled from her lips as Loki rocked his hips against her.

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” Loki groaned and snapped his hips into her more vigorously. She was choking his dick with her tight body and he relished in the feeling.

One of his hands let go of her hips and snaked under her body, seeking out her clit and drawing firm circles around it with his index finger.

Sam let out a stuttered moan and pushed back against him despite the pain the smack of his skin on hers caused her abused arse.

“You’re taking me so well,” Loki moaned and pressed down on her clit, making her clench around him. “I’m not ever letting another person touch this perfect pussy.”

Sam mewled, clenching around him at his praise. His words were diving her mad just like his cock as he drove it in and out of her wet, needy pussy.

She clawed at the bedding when Loki sped up the finger that was circling her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head and when he thrust into her at a different angle, he brushed her g-spot in just the right way.

“You’re _mine_ , do you understand?” Loki hissed and pumped his hips faster.

Sam opened her mouth to answer but only a long moan came out as Loki hit her g-spot with a firm thrust.

She was drowning in pleasure, one of Loki’s strong hands moving her body against his and the other playing with her clit while he rocked his hips against her. The sound of their moans and the clapping of their flesh heightened Sam’s pleasure as well as the burn on her bum every time Loki’s hips slapped against the sensitive flesh.

Loki’s hands moved all of a sudden, abandoning her clit and hip and instead grabbing onto her shoulders. He drew her up on to her arms and used her shoulders as leverage to thrust into her more forcefully.

“Do you understand?” Loki repeated, a particularly deep thrust brushing her cervix.

Sam’s mouth fell open and she got out a strangled: “Y-yes, I un- I understand.”

“Good girl,” he praised.

Oh, those two words did things to her.

She mewled and pushed back against him, walls clenching around his cock.

“Do you like that?” Loki rasped and snaked one hand around her middle to yank her up until her back was pressed against his sweaty chest.

“Do you like it when I call you a good girl?” he asked huskily, the movement of his hips never faltering.

Sam mewled again, her head falling back on his shoulder. “Mmhhh,” she whimpered, not able to form coherent words.

Loki understood nonetheless. He laughed wickedly and the hand that was still holding her shoulder wandered lower and began circling her clit once more.

“My little pet has a praise kink, what a delightful discovery,” he purred.

 _Praise kink,_ Sam thought sluggishly _, could that be true_

Loki picked up the pace and Sam was ripped from her only partly coherent thoughts.

She moaned and panted, the pressure in her belly growing at an alarming rate.

 _Oh god, please let me cum,_ Sam thought, repeating the words in her head over and over again.

She hadn’t noticed it, but at some point Sam started to voice her pleas, to Loki’s utter satisfaction.

“Please, please, please,” Sam chanted quietly and rocked her hips back against his.

“Do you want to come? Does my little pet need to cum?” he rasped and slowed the movements on her clit to a teasing rhythm.

Sam whined, arching her back and tilting her hips to get him to apply more pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Yes, please,” Sam pleaded in a broken whimper.

“Since you’ve asked so nicely…”

Loki sped up the movements on her clit up again, the rhythm of his hips faltering along with them as he rutted into her without restraint.

Both of them were chasing their highs. Sam hit hers first.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her breath hitched in her throat. It made the moan she uttered sound strangled and broken.

The waves of pleasure crushed her underneath them, drowning her in breath-taking sensations.

Sam’s thighs shook, her pussy clenching around Loki’s thick cock. In her haze, she reached back, sinking her hands into Loki’s thick, black locks to have something to hold onto as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Loki groaned when her tight pussy clamped down on him, milking him for what he was worth. He followed her off the edge shortly after that, sinking as deep as he could and holding himself there as he spilled his seed into her still spasming cunt.

“Fuck,” Loki panted and collapsed on the bed.

Sam was partly buried under his sweaty body, their slick skin sticking together as they laid there, breathless and satisfied.

After their breathing had somewhat calmed, Loki lifted himself up on his forearms, his arms placed to either side of Sam’s head. Her hands slipped from his hair and fell onto the mattress next to his.

He dipped his head and kissed along her sweaty neck. His legs laid between hers and he gently nudged them further apart. He started thrusting again, his cock hard once more.

Sam whined quietly. What was up with his stamina? Or his libido. He was freaking insatiable and Sam felt far from ready to handle him again.

But Loki didn’t seem to care. He pumped his hips in an almost languid rhythm, making Sam feel every inch of him as he glided in and out of her slick heat.

She groaned, smothering her face into the sheets and wiggled under him weakly. His hips connected with her abused bottom and lingered there before he pulled back, making her whine and moan quietly.

“You make such sweet noises,” Loki panted above her. He sunk a hand into the longer hair at the top of her head and pulled her face from the sheets. “Let me hear them.”

Sam obeyed his command, not that she had much of a choice, and whimpered when he picked up the pace once again.

She could feel the pleasure building up inside her and started panting. God, he felt so good inside of her, his erection dragging along her oversensitive inner walls and hitting her g-spot every few thrusts.

Sam laid boneless beneath him, the little strength she had kept draining out of her when he hit her special spot and made her moan helplessly.

Loki got up on his knees and took her with him, drawing her up against his chest like he had before. Sam’s head lolled back and came to rest on Loki’s shoulder.

His arm around her waist locked her firmly in place, the hand that had held her head up made its way down her body and began stroking her clit. The touch on the oversensitive nub made her twitch and spasm around him.

Loki groaned and thrust faster, losing his languid and measured rhythm. His powerful thrusts made him bump up against her cervix each time he sunk into her.

“Fu… Fuck,” Sam moaned and her mouth fell open while her lids fluttered halfway shut.

“Yes, take it, take all of my cock in your tight pussy,” Loki hissed.

Sam lifted her shaky arms and locked her hands behind his neck to keep from collapsing forward.

The second orgasm hit hard and unexpected.

Sam uttered a strangled gasp when the pleasure ripped through her, the waves so powerful that they made her shudder and jerk in Loki’s hold.

The pleasure almost drowned her beneath the waves, drawing the breath-taking sensations out for long torturous moments.

She lost the ability to breath, to make even the smallest noise as she held on to Loki, her muscles cramping and locking her to his body.

Loki grunted and then came with a snarl, grinding his hips against her to get as deep as he could.

Sam whimpered when she felt his cum seeping into her.

Loki’s grip on her loosened and Sam’s cramped fingers slipped from his neck. She fell forward and landed face first on the mattress, her ass sticking up in the air since Loki was still sheathed inside of her body.

He slowly pulled out and Sam was vaguely aware of their combined fluids dripping from her pussy and making a mess of the sheets. She was too tired to care.

She felt the mattress shift behind her and noted that Loki had gotten off the bed.

Without him holding her up, Sam’s legs gave out and they slowly slid out from under her until she laid spread out on the mattress.

Her arse still burnt and she reached back to tenderly touch the flesh. Heat radiated off her skin and she carefully brushed a hand over her bum. Sam winced but didn’t take her hand away. She couldn’t, for some reason, stop smoothing her hand over the tender skin.

Loki’s footsteps approached the bed.

“You should stop touching it,” Loki said, doing a poor job at hiding the mirth in his voice.

Sam growled quietly. That bastard was laughing at her predicament. He found it amusing. If she hadn’t been so boneless and in pain she’d jumped up to slap him across the face.

But as it was, she just mumbled a curse with as much venom as she could muster.

“Fuck off!”

Loki chuckled and climbed back on the bed behind her, settling between her legs.

He batted her hand away and carefully dragged a warm cloth over her bum and then between her legs to clean up the mess they had made there.

When he was done, he discarded the cloth and smoothed his hands over her bottom before retreating. Sam heard a clacking noise and then the sound of a plastic bottle being squeezed.

A moment later, Loki’s hands made contact with her bum again. They were coated in a cool lotion as he rubbed his hands over her cheeks in circular motions, carefully working in the soothing substance.

Sam sighed and melted into the mattress. The cool feeling took the edge of the throbbing sting that radiated through her bottom.

Loki kept working his hands over her bum, stopping once to get some more lotion on his hands and then resume his work on her red flesh.

By the time he stopped for good, Sam laid unmoving on the mattress, her eyelids drooping while she used every ounce of her remaining strength to stay awake.

Loki sat back on his heels and looked down at her. He nudged her leg.

“Come up, move up on the mattress. You can’t sleep like this,” he said and jerked his head at the pillow further up on the bed.

Sam didn’t react. She only blinked slowly and grumbled quietly.

Loki chuckled and shook his head. He climbed over her to retrieve her glasses from the tangled sheets. She must have lost them some time during their tussle.

When he had set them down on the bedside table he leaned back over her and wedged his hands under her arms to pull her further onto the bed.

Loki arranged her heavy limbs until she laid with her head on the pillow at the headboard. Her body was sprawled out on the mattress, the sheets caught under her body.

Loki didn’t bother with the sheets. The touch of the fabric on her bum would’ve been uncomfortable anyway.

He flopped down next to her, mirroring her position on her stomach, and draped one arm over her back, pulling her close but making sure not to touch the tender skin on her butt.

The last things Sam registered before drifting off to sleep were Loki’s movements and the weight of his arm on her bare back.


	19. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam deals with the aftermath of the punishment and dares to challenge Loki. Even if it's just abit of poking and fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, 
> 
> I'm at my grandma's at the moment so I don't know how regularly I'll be able to post but I promise I will do my best. Enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for reading <3 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated

Sam awoke early in the morning. The dim light of the morning sun filtered through the curtains and lit up the room.

She stirred, subconsciously scooting closer to the source of warmth that was pressed against her side.

Sam yawned quietly and the insistent throbbing in her bottom reminded her of the previous night. She instinctively reached back and touched her bum.

The heat had subsided and when she glanced back she couldn’t see any of the redness. Instead, light bruises dotted her pale skin.

 _Great, I won’t be able to sit properly for the next days_ , Sam thought and huffed. She let her head fall back on the pillow, this time facing the other side.

She was a little startled by how close Loki’s face was to hers. His warm breath fanned over her skin as he laid there, peacefully asleep.

Sam stared at him, caught up in the moment.

She had admitted that he was beautiful before. It was the first thing she thought when she had laid eyes on him in that ballroom back at the Apex.

But now that he laid there, his face mere inches from hers, she saw how truly stunning he was. It was not the typical kind of beauty. Not society’s idea of beauty, though she was quite sure most people found him attractive.

Loki was his very own kind of beautiful.

His pale skin contrasted perfectly with his raven hair. Little lines surrounded his eyes, a more prominent one sat between his eyebrows.

 _This one surely is from scowling at everyone_ , Sam thought and laughed quietly. She pressed her palm over her mouth to quieten the sound.

Her eyes continued their exploration of his features.

She studied his long, sharp nose, the curve of his thin lips, his prominent cheekbones that invited her to drag her fingers along the length of them.

Before Sam even knew what she was doing she had reached out and touched his face, tracing his cheekbone gently with her fingertips.

Loki’s skin was warm and smooth under her fingers. She moved on from his cheekbone and dragged her fingers along the sharp curve of his jaw and from the chin up to his lips.

He was truly a beautiful man. So unlike the person that hid behind these hypnotising features.

Sam gently rubbed the tip of her index finger over Loki’s lower lip and then traced the straight line of his nose up to his eyebrows. She traced each of them, drawing her finger along the soft curve of the black brows.

Loki shivered and opened his eyes, his captivating ocean green stare freezing her on the spot. His lips quirked up and he rumbled: “Hm, I should stay in your bed more often if that’s how you wake me up.”

Sam snapped out of her stupor and tried to draw her hand back but Loki caught her wrist and pressed her hand back to his face so she was cupping his cheek.

She could feel a bit of stubble on his face as she held her hand there, thumb stroking along his cheekbone.

“What are you thinking, pet?” he asked, his intense gaze boring into her.

Sam’s cheeks reddened and she pressed her lips into a tight line. She’d rather die than tell him what she had just thought when he was still asleep. Or pretending to be. Sam didn’t know how much of her touch he had noticed.

Judging by the slightly smug look on his face, it was enough.

“Nothing,” she mumbled and looked everywhere but at his eyes. She was sure he had quite a good impression of what she was thinking about. No need to say it out loud to stroke his ego.

Loki hummed, a smile still tugging at his lips, this one a little softer than the first.

He took her hand and placed it on the pillow between their faces and sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up.

He was still naked and didn’t bother putting any of his clothes on before he walked over to the door and opened it.

He turned around before he left and said: “I’ll be out for most of the day. You should probably let that rest.” He pointed at Sam’s bruised ass with a sly smirk. “Go back to sleep, it’s only seven. I’ll tell Beatrice to bring you some breakfast around ten.”

With that he turned and closed the door behind himself.

Sam stared at the closed door, the edges blurry because she wasn’t wearing her glasses. She let her head flop back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. She fell asleep not long after closing her eyes.

-

A knock on the door woke Sam up.

She sat up, hissing when her tender arse scraped across the mattress, and drew the covers up to her chest to cover her nudity because she knew it wasn’t Loki. He wouldn’t bother to knock before coming in.

“Yes?” she called out and reached out towards the bedside table to grab her glasses and put them on.

The doors opened and Sam blinked when Beatrice entered with a tray loaded with food.

 _Right, Loki told me she would bring up some food around 10_ , Sam remembered.

“Good morning my dear,” Beatrice chirped cheerfully and set down the tray on the bedside table. “Did you sleep well?” she asked and sat down on the side of the bed.

“Uh, yeah. Only woke up once when-“ she stopped herself, not wanting to admit that Loki had slept in the bed with her.

Beatrice smiled knowingly.

“Yes, Mr. Laufeyson is quite the early bird. Has to be because of his work,” she said and then paused, looking at the covers Sam was clutching to her chest.

Sam followed her gaze and blushed a deep shade of red when her eyes found the white stains on the dark fabric.

Beatrice’s lips quirked up and she shook her head. “I suppose those need to be changed. Eat your breakfast and call me when you’re done.”

“Alright, thanks,” Sam mumbled and avoided the woman’s eyes as she got up and left the room.

 _Well, that was embarrassing_ , Sam thought and let the covers slide down into her lap. She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

This whole situation was causing her more embarrassment than her whole life up to this point and that is quite something considering the significant amount of embarrassment her clumsiness and big mouth had caused her so far.

She sighed and dropped her hands, reaching for the tray and setting it down on the bed beside her.

She turned around and laid down on her stomach, taking the pressure off her tender bum. She’d have to eat in this position because her abused flesh couldn’t take any more pressure.

Sam frowned and reached for the little pill that laid on the tray beside the glass of water.

 _Right, the implant needed a week to work properly_ , she remembered and swallowed the pill with a mouthful of water.

She set the glass down and started eating, the two light sandwiches and glass of orange juice devoured in no time.

Sam burped and flopped down onto the mattress. Her butt was still throbbing and she sighed, reaching down and carefully smoothing her hands over the bruised flesh. It was still warmer than the rest of her body.

She’d have to be more careful around Loki. She couldn’t afford losing her temper against and risking another punishment. The spanking was nothing she wanted to repeat.

Sam slowly pushed herself up on her hands and knees and climbed off the bed. She set the tray down on the bedside table and walked into the closet to pick out some clothes for the day.

Sam eyed the stacks and rows of her clothing.

She grabbed a red bra with nice lace applications and a black top. Her hand hovered over the drawer that held her panties. The fabric would sit tight on her bruised ass.

Sam shook her head and decided to forgo panties. She chose a loose pair of black shorts that wouldn’t sit too tight over her but.

The clothes in her arm Sam went into the bathroom, collecting her and Loki’s discarded clothing from last night and stuffing into the hamper. She made a move to lock the door but remembered Beatrice’s request.

She left the bathroom and stuck her head out of the bedroom door.

“Beatrice? I finished breakfast,” she called down.

“Alright, darling. I’m coming up,” Beatrice replied from downstairs.

“I’ll be in the bathroom so I won’t get in your way,” Sam called and then closed the door, quickly walking back into the bathroom to avoid being caught naked by the maid. She stopped short beside the bedside table.

A tube of the lotion Loki had rubbed into her skin last night sat atop it. Sam snatched the bottle and retreated to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She took off her glasses, placing them on the counter next to her fresh clothes. The tube was tossed on the counter too before she stepped into the shower and turned the faucet.

The water rained down on her while next-door Beatrice rummaged around, changing the sheets and doing other chores.

The hot water burned on Sam’s bum and she hurriedly turned the temperature down, changing the hot stream to a cool and soothing temperature.

She sighed when the cool droplets slid down her skin and over her burning flesh.

By the time Sam stepped out of the shower the room next-door was silent and Beatrice gone. She wrapped a towel around herself, drying the wet skin and being extra careful on her lower half.

Throwing the towel into the vague direction of the hamper, Sam turned and grabbed the lotion. She didn’t bother to look at it or read the ingredients. She just flipped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount of the milky substance onto her hands.

She worked the cooling lotion into her skin with gentle strokes and then washed her hands to get rid of the sticky remnants.

She dressed and was very cautious when she slipped the shorts up her legs and over the curve of her ass, trying to avoid the bruised flesh while she tugged the waistband higher.

She put on her glasses and walked into the bedroom, wincing when the black fabric of her shorts brushed over her bum.  
She made a beeline for the bed but stopped abruptly and turned, walking over to her backpack.

Sam retrieved her phone and went back to the bed, falling on the freshly made sheets face first. She propped herself up on her elbows and unlocked her phone.

This time there were no messages or missed calls.

 _Good, Lucille listened to my orders_ , Sam thought. Her finger hovered over the call icon but she thought better of it.

Lucille would be at university and her father at work. It was no use calling them. An audio message would suffice.

She opened Lucille and her chat and thought a moment before pressing down on the microphone icon.

“Hey Luce, just checking in. I’m okay, nothing bad has happened so far. Loki leaves me alone for the most part. I was afraid I’d get kicked out of university but turns out he owns the damn uni and made sure I wouldn’t get kicked out. He even paid the whole remaining tuition. It’s fucking crazy but I won’t complain. One thing less dad has to worry about.

How are you doing? Is university going alright? Tell me about your day. Some normalcy would be great right now. Don’t worry about making an audio message that’s too long. I would love to hear your voice even if all you talk about for ten minutes is your day.

I miss you, Luce. Love you, bye.”

Sam let go of the icon and the message sent. She swallowed her tears and took a deep breath.

It wasn’t easy to lie to her friend. But she didn’t want Lucille to worry.  
Sam changed to her father’s chat and hit the microphone icon, starting to record her second message.

“Hey dad, things aren’t going as planned. I tried to escape and actually managed to get away but it didn’t take him long to find me again. I hate to say it but I don’t think there’s a way out of this. Not any time soon anyway.

But it’s okay. I have everything I need here, he hasn’t harmed me in any way. He even paid my tuition. Crazy right? Even if it’s the only good thing coming from this, I’m glad. You don’t have to worry about it anymore.

Please tell me how you’re doing when you get this. I love you so much, don’t worry about me. I am okay. Bye dad.”

The message sent and Sam tossed the phone away.

The words left a bitter taste on her tongue. How easily she had lied, denying the things that had happened in this very room.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked them away determinedly. She wouldn’t cry. She was sick of crying, of being a weak crybaby. She had to take the situation as it was and make the best of it while protecting her father and Lucille.

Sam lifted her head and glanced at the clock. 11:30. She still had a whole day ahead of her and no idea how to pass the time.

-

After some sulking around Sam had decided to go downstairs. She found her way into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa, grasping the tv remote and skipping through the dozens of films and series she had access to.

She settled for “I am not okay with this”. A really hilarious and relatable show that could be found on Netflix. Sam related to the main character in a lot of ways.

She wiggled about on the couch until she found a comfortable position and grabbed a pillow, clutching it to her chest as her eyes followed the action on the screen.

Sam was good at binge watching with no breaks except for a trip to the bathroom or kitchen.  
She did both, her trip to the kitchen resulting in her asking Beatrice where Loki kept the sweets. Beatrice was happy to help and pointed Sam in the right direction.

Turns out Loki stashed his sweets and snacks away in the drawer that stood the corner in the living room not far from the door.

Sam rummaged through the secret stash and pulled out a package of potato crisps.

Perfect. _I’d kill for an energy drink now_ , Sam thought but shrugged the thought off. The crisps were fine. She’d have to get by some energy drinks another time.

She made herself comfortable on the couch again and opened the bag, shoving her hand inside and stuffing a handful of the crisps in her face. God, that was good. She’d missed those.

Sam hit play and leaned back with the crisps on her lap, eyes once more glued to the screen.

-

She hadn’t realized how much time had passed until the living room doors were pushed open and Loki stepped into the room.

Sam tore her gaze from the screen when the doors fell shut behind him and looked around, noticing the dimming sky outside. She brought her gaze back to Loki as she waited for him to say something.

He looked exhausted, the lines around his eyes and between his brows deeper than usual.

He crossed the room, dragging his feet slightly, and sat down heavily on the couch next to her. He toed off his shiny leather shoes and turned on the couch until he laid sideways on it.

Loki let his head drop into Sam’s lap and stretched out his long legs.

Sam sat with her arms slightly raised. She was startled by his head in her lap, his sudden closeness and the warmth of his body.

She didn’t quite know where to put her hands, one of it still holding the half empty crisp bag. She blinked down at his face in her lap.

Loki had closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, his breath washing over Sam’s face.  
His scent enveloped her, the subtle smell of cologne and a hint of sweat. He must’ve had a rather exhausting day.

Not that she cared.

Sam carefully set aside the crisp bag and put one hand on Loki’s shoulder and the other on the couch beside her thigh.

“What are you watching?” Loki asked, his quiet voice rumbling in his chest.

“I am not okay with this,” Sam replied.

“What?” Loki cracked one eye open, looking up at her confused and a tad bit irritated.

Sam tried to suppress her laughter but a snort came out anyway. It was amusing to see him confused for a change. The way his nose wrinkled was equal parts adorable and hilarious.

“That’s the show’s name, dumbass. I am not okay with this,” Sam said, giggling a little.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said: “I’d be careful with that big mouth of yours.”

Sam scoffed and raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, so you’re allowed to mock me but don’t like it when I do the same. That somehow doesn’t add up,” she said and flicked his nose.

Loki’s head jerked in her lap and he stared up at her. She could see that he wasn’t sure how to react to her taunting. A smug smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She had managed to catch him off-guard.

Loki was still looking up at her. He took a deep breath and Sam was readying herself for a threat, a punishment or at least a scolding.

But Loki did nothing of the likes. He just breathed out and closed his eyes again.

He spoke after a moment of silence.

“I’ll let that slide. But just because I’m too tired to deal with your insubordinate attitude,” he said and adjusted his position in her lap.

“Yeah, right,” Sam replied, knowing damn well she playing with fire.

Loki lifted his arm and reached for Sam’s head, probably to grip her by her hair. She quickly leaned back and grabbed his wrist.

“I don’t think so,” She said and pushed his hand back down.

“You’re being way too bold for my liking,” Loki said, his voice sharper. “Maybe another spanking is in order. The last one doesn’t seem to have left a lasting impression.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat and she felt a spike of fear rushing through her. But she didn’t stop poking.

“Well, maybe you should’ve thought before taking me and gotten yourself a people pleasing schmoozer instead. If that’s more to your liking.”

Loki snorted and easily twisted his wrist from her grip. His hand shot up and gripped her chin, tilting her head down so he could look at her.

“No, not really. And while I like you’re fiery personality you’re a handful and you better reign in that explosive tempter of yours if you don’t want to earn yourself another punishment,” Loki said and tightened his grip on her chin.

Sam scowled, a nasty comment on the tip of her tongue, but swallowed it and reminded herself of the throbbing in her arse. She nodded stiffly.

Loki smirked and released her skin, his arm falling back onto the couch.

Even with his head in her lap he was still in control.

“Besides, I already got myself a people pleaser right here,” he said looked up at her with that knowing smirk of his.

“What are you talking about? I’m not a people pleaser,” Sam said and narrowed her eyes at him.

“No? Why didn’t you tell your father and your friend the truth then? Keeping it to yourself instead and leaving them unbothered?”

Sam's mouth fell open.

“You bugged my phone?!” she said incredulously and stared down at him.

“Of course. In case you decide to run off again. Not that I’d give you the chance to do so,” he replied, a warning undertone creeping into his voice at the last words.

“So, you’re a people pleaser then?” he said teasingly, grinning at her outburst.

Sam tried hard to keep her tempter under control. Oh, how much she wanted to punch him right now. His face was right there and it was so tempting. But she didn’t. Instead, she answered Loki’s question.

“No, I am not. I just don’t want others to worry about me. They have enough problems as it is. No need to tell them about… this.”

“You mean that I am fucking you? That I make you moan and beg while I drive my cock into your tight little pussy?” Loki asked, feigning innocence despite his dirty words.

Sam shot him a dirty look. “You tell me to keep my temper under control, but if you don’t shut your mouth right now I might not be able to do that,” she hissed and clenched her hands into tight fists as her sides.

“That’s not my problem, darling,” Loki said and closed his eyes again.  
“Oh, and don’t worry about your little friend. Or your father. I won’t touch them. Not as long as you behave,” he added calmly.

Sam let her head fall back against the backrest of the sofa. She took a calming breath and stared at the ceiling.

_Calm down, he wants you to lash out. Don’t give him what he wants._

“She visits the same university as you do, right?” Loki asked suddenly, distracting her from her thoughts.

“What? Oh, yes. Lucille wants to become a writer. She’s really good at what she’s doing. I’m sure she’ll be known for her work in the future,” Sam said, thoughts drifting to her friend and a small fond smile tugged at her lips.

Loki hummed, acknowledging her answer.

They spent the next few minutes in silence until a thought crossed Sam’s mind and she perked up.

Loki felt her moving and opened his eyes to look at her.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I was just thinking… You said you made sure I would keep my place at the university, right? But- I still have to do the assignments, hand in my homework and go to my courses. I can’t do that here. Where’s the use in keeping my place but not continuing my studies?”

“Ah yes, I was actually just taking care of that issue today. The work and material necessary to continue your studies will be sent to you on a regular basis. You have the same tasks and deadlines as the other students,” Loki answered.

Sam opened her mouth and then closed it again. She didn’t know what to say. Thank you? That’s great? How nice of you?

“You’re welcome, darling,” Loki chuckled and tapped her nose.

Sam blinked and then shook her head, breaking out of her stupor.

“Uhm, thank you,” she answered and looked away when the doors opened, glad for the distraction.

It was Beatrice. She stood in the door and looked at the two of them with a fond smile. She locked eyes with Sam and winked.

“Dinner is ready Mr. Laufeyson,” Beatrice called softly and left the room.

Loki groaned quietly when he sat up, his shoulders slumping and head tipping back.

Upon seeing him like this Sam had to suppress the urge to ask him if everything was alright. She simply had that caring personality. She was what one would call the typical mom friend.

But Loki didn’t deserve her concern. It was good when he suffered, she told herself. He deserved it.

This didn’t quieten her urge to check on him though and she got up before she could do anything stupid, like asking him if he wanted to talk about his day.

She turned and looked expectantly at Loki, waiting for him to get up. He just stared at her and Sam sighed, taking a step towards him and grabbing his arm and pulling at it until he moved his butt from the couch.

-

Dinner was quiet and after finishing, Loki quickly excused himself, leaving her behind in the dining room for once.

He must’ve been really tired when his sexual urges were so dampened that he went straight to bed instead of playing with her.

Not that Sam was complaining. She was glad she got off easy this evening.

She wished Beatrice a goodnight and retreated to her room, shedding her clothing and then stepping into the closet.

Sam looked around for a fresh pair of sleep shorts and a top but she stopped herself just as she reached for some shorts.

Her ass still hurt from the spanking and the night was unusually warm. Should she just forgo clothing and sleep naked? It’s not like Loki hadn’t already seen every inch of her body.

Sam still felt a bit antsy as she left the closet, naked, and crossed to the bed. She didn’t get on, though, but turned around and walked to the desk, leaning over it to grab the handle of the window and turn it until the window opened.

A cool breeze brushed over Sam’s skin and she sighed happily.

She climbed onto the desk and slid closer to the edge of the window.  
After finding a comfortable position she leaned against the window frame, her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs.

Sam just sat at the opened window for a while, listening to the animals of the night and her own thoughts.


	20. What a morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is awoken by Loki. Upon seeing her naked, Loki can't help himself but indulge in a little "exercise session" in the bathroom. A work-out is much more fun with a partner, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, 
> 
> this chapter is one of the smutty ones. Not much plot to be found here. I apologise :D The next one will have some plot in it though. As for now, enjoy this smutty piece of work ;D
> 
> As always, feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam had moved away from the window and closed it after a while.

She spent a restful night in the freshly made bed, the soft covers buried under her body since she didn’t want the fabric touching her butt. But it warm enough to discard them so Sam didn’t worry about freezing or catching a cold.

She was woken up by the sound of the doors being pushed open rather noisily.

Sam groaned a little and shifted in her bed. She laid on her stomach, one of her legs was bent and drawn up to her upper body while the other one was stretched out on the mattress. Her arms were buried under the pillow, hugging it tightly as her head rested on it.

She expected footsteps to approach the bed but when she heard nothing, she lifted her head and squinted over her shoulder.

Loki was standing in the door. He leaned against the frame, arms crossed in front of his chest. Sam couldn’t tell what his expression looked like because he was too far away and she was not wearing her glasses.

But she didn’t need to see his face to know what he was thinking because that’s when he started talking.

“Hm, what a delightful sight. I should make sleeping without clothes a rule if this is what I will be greeted with in the mornings,” he said in an approving tone.

Sam’s head turned red and she pulled the covers from under her and shielded her body from his hungry gaze with the fabric.

Loki growled and strode over. He stopped at the foot of the bed and took the covers in one hand, yanking them away from her body with a swift tug.

Sam made a startled sound and scooted further back on the bed, her back hitting the headboard.

She quickly reached over to the bedside table and shoved her glasses on her nose and drew her knees up to provide herself with at least a little bit of modesty.

“Still so shy,” Loki purred and approached her.

He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a dark grey shirt. His feet were bare and his hair was damp. He must’ve just come out of the shower.

He slid onto the mattress next to her and leaned in close, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

Sam tensed at his close proximity and his touch.

Loki hummed, leaning back again and lifting a hand. He traced his fingers up and down her arm and then moved to her bare back, drawing random patterns on her skin with his fingertips.

His actions elicited goosebumps all over her body. She had gone without another’s touch for so long that Sam barely suppressed a shiver when she was touched like this.

Loki still noticed the light tremor as it ran through her body, leaving more goosebumps in its wake.

His hand moved lower, grazing her bruised bum in the process. Sam jumped involuntarily and scrambled off the bed, covering herself and good as possible.

“I- I have to…” she didn’t finish and rushed off the bathroom, shutting the door behind her but not locking it. She knew better than to do that. Her ass reminded her of that.

Sam stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Scared eyes blinked back at her when the door handle was pushed down.

She turned around, arms hiding her breasts from view, as the door swung open and Loki entered.

“So skittish. I believe you should know better than to run from me by now,” Loki growled and strode over to her.

Of course she knew better. It didn’t stop her from running anyway. It was a natural response of her body to this … _situation_.

Loki stood in front of her, his body only inches away from her vulnerable and exposed form. He looked down at her and Sam glanced up, relieved to find no anger in his eyes, merely amusement and maybe a little bit of irritation.

He raised an expectant eyebrow as he looked down at her. Sam averted her eyes, deciding to study her toes rather than looking at him.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

Loki hummed in approval and hooked a finger under her chin to make her look at him once more.

“You’re forgiven, pet,” he said and leaned down to press a gentle but firm kiss to her lips.

His lips were so soft, so warm and nice, Sam forgot to pull away, turn her head, fight, do anything. She just stood there, hands still covering her breasts, and let him kiss her breathless.

Loki pulled back and smirked when she leaned forward, not wanting the soft contact to end just yet.

“Eager, are we?” he teased and Sam snapped out of her stupor.

Damn it, how did he do it? How did he manage to ensnare her in his affections, in his touch so easily?

“Now, there’s really no need to be shy anymore. Down with those arms,” Loki ordered and tapped Sam’s upper arm.

She didn’t obey, looking at the ground instead.

“Very well, have it your way,” Loki sighed and reached out to her.

But Sam was faster. She quickly dropped her arms, scared that she’d earn herself another punishment so soon after the first one. She didn’t think her arse could take another spanking just yet.

There were still light bruises and the skin was tender to the touch. Too much pressure caused pain and discomfort.

“I- I’m sorry. Just… please don’t hurt me,” Sam stammered hastily.

Loki stopped at that, hands hovering inches over her upper arms. He cocked his head and then laughed quietly.

“Oh my, the spanking did quite a number on you, didn’t it? Don’t worry little one, I won’t hurt you,” he cooed and tilted her head up so he could kiss her softly.

“Not if you behave. Or it is pleasurable. I do recall you enjoying the spanking more than I thought,” he mumbled over her lips, the corners of his quirking up and forming a cheeky smirk.

Sam instinctively tried to pull back and hide her face in shame but Loki wouldn’t allow it.

“Ah, ah, ah, you’re staying right here. Stop squirming around or I might have to spank you again. And I’m sure the effects of the last one are still wearing off,” Loki warned.

Sam stopped her struggling and stood still as his hands started wandering.

He caressed her naked form, hands sliding over her curves and stroking her skin.

Loki moved around her, coming to stand behind her so she could see him looming over her in the mirror.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her naked form, and watched Loki’s hands wandering over her exposed skin.

It was weird to see herself naked and being touched by someone. It seemed almost surreal as her eyes followed every move Loki made.

She tensed a little when she saw and felt one hand descending lower and the other one higher.

Loki cupped her breast, weighing the soft tissue in his hands and running a thumb over her sensitive nipple, while his other hand cupped her mound.

A finger touched her clit, drawing lazy circles around it and his hand further up mirrored the movements, circling her nipple.

Sam could literally feel herself growing wet as he toyed with her body. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she tried to subtly shift her thighs together a little to get him to apply more pressure.

It was a poorly veiled attempt because Loki chuckled darkly and dipped his head, kissing along her throat and shoulders.

“Look at me,” he ordered, his deep voice rumbling in her ears.

Sam obeyed, her eyes snapping open and meeting his in the mirror. He stared at her intently, keeping his work on her body up.

She could feel a blush creeping on her cheeks and spreading on her face as she looked in his intense green eyes. The situation was strangely erotic. And it became even more so when the finger on her clit disappeared and slid lower, parting her folds and probing at her more than wet opening.

Loki purred upon finding the wetness gathered there.

“What a good girl, already so nice and wet for me,” he purred and slipped a finger inside.

Sam’s breath hitched and her thighs shifted together.

Loki nuzzled her neck and started to work his finger in and out of her wet pussy. He quickly added a second, making it hard for Sam to suppress the sighs and gasps that wanted to escape her lips.

Her eyes had started to wander and Loki’s hand left her breast to reach behind her and slap her bum.

Sam yelped and jerked, pain radiating from where he had struck her still sore flesh.

“Eyes on me,” he said sternly.

Sam’s eyes snapped back to his without hesitation.

“Good girl,” Loki praised and smirked when he felt her clenching around his fingers.

That’s when he deemed her ready to add another finger to the mix, eliciting a little burn as he slipped it inside alongside the others.

His fingers felt so much better than hers. They were long and slender, yet thicker than her own. She twitched a little when he brushed her g-spot and her knees buckled slightly.

After opening her up Loki slipped his fingers from her pussy and lifted them to her lips while still maintaining eye contact. He didn’t have to say what he wanted her to do. It was obvious.

Sam looked at Loki’s ocean green eyes and slowly parted her lips, letting him slip his slick fingers inside.

She closed her mouth around them and sucked until they were clean, using her tongue to clean away any remnants of her liquid shame.

Loki pulled his fingers from her mouth with a _pop_ and grinned at her wolfishly. Sam averted her eyes, embarrassed by the display, just to get a light slap on her cheek with Loki’s wet fingers.

“What did I tell you?” he asked sternly.

“Eyes on you,” Sam replied without hesitation and looked at him again.

“Exactly. And now spread your legs,” Loki ordered, nudging her legs with one of his own until she slid them apart at a width that was to his liking.

Both of his hands disappeared from her body for a moment and Sam watched Loki shed his clothes in the mirror. Then his hands came to rest on her hips as Loki lined himself up with her entrance. His tip nudged against her opening and Sam readied herself for what was to come.

Not that she could ever prepare herself for the slightly burning stretch that Loki’s length caused as he pressed it into her and made her warm, slick body mould and yield to him.

Sam stared at Loki in the reflection, not daring to break the eye contact even as he sheathed his long cock inside her tight throbbing cunt.

Her lips parted, forming a little ‘o’ when he bottomed out, leaving her breathless.

Loki smirked at her expression and pulled back after giving her some time to adjust, pushing right back in with a swift thrust that jolted her whole body.

Sam could see her breasts sway in her peripheral vision and tried to force down the shame that bubbled up inside of her at this whorish display.

Here she was, being fucked from behind by London’s most famous businessman. She spread her legs for him and let him have his way with her. And she enjoyed it. Her body had the _audacity_ to make it feel good.

Sam had to hold back a sob that wanted to break free as she fought to maintain eye contact with the man behind her who was currently driving himself in and out of her body.

All her bitter and anxious thoughts were swept away when one of Loki’s hands left her hip and sought out her clit, rubbing it in firm circles.

Sam bit her lip and whimpered. Her hands grabbed the edge of the counter as she tried to steady herself from the onslaught of sensations.

Loki grabbed her hips and stepped back a little, taking her lower body with him and making her bend over further.

The adjusted position allowed him to thrust into her more firmly, moving her hips against him and hitting her g-spot unexpectedly.

Sam couldn’t hold back the little moan that slipped out and Loki grunted in approval, angling his hips to hit the spot again. Sam moaned once more, eyes threatening to close.

A firm slap on the bum helped her refocus her vision. She gasped, biting down harder on her lip. If she was applying any more strength she’d break the skin.

“Should I punish you for your insolence last night?” Loki growled into her ear and slapped her arse again.

Sam whimpered and shook her head.

“Hm, no? How about you be a good girl then and cum on my cock,” he grunted and his intense gaze bore into her as he picked up the pace with his hips and fingers.

Sam’s mouth fell open and her back arched while her arms buckled. She gasped, her breath coming in short pants.

Loki’s cock filled her up perfectly, stretching her and brushing that special spot in _just_ the right way.

“God- Mhhh I- I am..,” Sam mumbled, not able to form a coherent sentence while Loki fucked her with an urgency that jostled her whole body, making her full breasts sway in her bent over position.

“Are you going to cum? I know you are. I can feel your perfect little pussy squeezing me,” Loki rasped.

Sam let out a high pitched whine and pushed her hips back against him, aiding his movements.

Loki growled and thrust into her harder, pounding her tight pussy. His tip brushed her cervix with the forceful thrusts and Sam’s head started to loll forward as she felt the pressure in her lower belly grow stronger, the need for release almost unbearable.

Loki let go of her hip and grabbed her hair, yanking her head up and making her look at herself.

“Watch yourself as you come, fall apart on my cock, and know that I _own_ you. No one else touches your pussy, your ass or your tits. No one else touches _any_ part of your body. Because it is _mine_. _You_ are mine,” he growled.

His words pushed her over the edge, sending her tumbling into a sea of pleasure that coursed through her veins and set every cell in her body on fire.

Sam could only utter broken moans as her breath stuck in her throat her knees buckled. Her pussy clenched and spasmed around Loki’s cock.

He kept thrusting, his cock and fingers coaxing her through the mind-blowing orgasm as she watched on, her pupils blown-wide just like Loki’s.

Loki let out a snarl and pushed in as deep as he could go and grinded against her when he came, painting her walls with his seed. He scrunched up his nose, his mouth was parted slightly and a blush covered his pale face.

There was a moment of silence that was only disturbed by their heavy breathing.

Sam’s arms gave out and she sunk onto the counter, her head resting on the cool surface. When Loki pulled out of her, her legs threatened to give out as well but he held her up with a strong arm.

“Oh my, would you look at that? You made a mess of me, pet. And I had just showered. I suppose another shower is in order, don’t you think?” Loki said teasingly and patted her lower back.

Sam couldn’t muster the strength to reply and Loki laughed to himself.

“Or a bath. Since I doubt you could hold yourself on your legs for more than two seconds,” he chuckled.

He grabbed her by the hips and turned her around. Sam swayed unsteadily on her feet and squeaked weakly when Loki swept her off her feet and placed her on the cold countertop.

He left her there and went over to the big tub that was built into the corner of the room, stretching along the far wall of the room. Three little steps led up into the tub.

Sam watched on as Loki turned on the tap and added some bath oil to the steaming water that poured from the silver tap.

He let the water run and returned to her, standing between her spread legs and his hands resting lightly on her waist.

Sam let her upper body fall forward. Her head dropped against his shoulder and she leaned against him. She didn’t know why but she was seeking the comfort of his skin on hers, his warmth and strong arms.

Loki was pleasantly surprised when she leaned against him. He ran his hands over her back, fingertips grazing over the soft skin and eliciting goosebumps in their wake.

They stayed in this position until Loki had to pull away to turn off the water.

Sam had recovered by then. She sat up straight when Loki left her and stretched her legs and arms.

She drew her legs up on the counter and hugged them to her chest as she watched Loki move about the tub.

He turned and looked surprised to see that Sam had moved. He smirked and walked back to her, coming to stand in front of her.

“You recovered rather quickly this time. Well, we did go only one round so I suppose it makes sense,” Loki said and tugged at her legs, making her drop them from her chest and dangle over the edge of the counter.

Sam’s arms twitched as she instinctively tried to rise them to cover her chest. But Loki tutted and batted her hands away.

“You’re so shy. One could think other’s gazes cause you excruciating pain by the way you try to avoid them,” Loki said amused.

Sam turned her head away and shrugged.

Loki shook his head and laughed. “Come on, let’s get you into the bath.”

He gripped her hips and pulled her off the counter. Loki set her down on her own feet and then reached up to pluck the glasses from her nose and set them down on the counter behind her.

Her legs were still a little weak when Loki led her over to the tub and ushered her up the three small steps.

Sam’s thighs brushed together, the sticky mixture of their combines fluids making her feel really uncomfortable as she shifted on the spot.

Sam carefully dipped a foot into the hot water and when she deemed the temperature acceptable she slowly stepped in fully.

The water reached quite high. It came up to her shoulders by the time she was seated, legs drawn up the her chest once more.

Sam had scooted into the far corner of the big tub and watched on as Loki stepped in too. He sat down until the water submerged him from chest down and then stretched his legs out. They were so long that his feet stopped shortly before her cowering form in the corner.

Sam eyed the toes through the water and then looked up at the man they belonged to.

Loki had leaned back against the side of the tub, his arms spread out over the rim. He watched her with an amused smile.

“That can be hardly be comfortable. Why don’t you come over?” he asked seductively, voice so low it sounded more like a purr than actual words.

Sam obeyed, albeit reluctantly, and scooted closer. Loki spread his legs so she could settle between them.

Sam now sat crouched between his knees, still at an arm’s length away from him. 

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her and waited.

With a little sigh, Sam plopped down on her butt and came closer until she was sitting cross-legged between his thighs, his cock only inches from her leg.

It was weird that he was the one with the spread legs for once, Sam thought. The corner of her mouth twitched but she suppressed the little grin that wanted to sneak on her lips.

Loki shifted under her and she looked up to see him grab a fluffy sponge, body wash and hair shampoo. He took the latter and opened it, pouring some of the scented liquid onto his palm.

“Would you?” he asked and gestured at her hair and then the water.

Sam got the hint and leaned back, her arms gripping the edges of the tub as she dunked her head into the water to get her hair wet. She came back up and looked at Loki.

He motioned for her to come closer and when she hesitated he used his shampoo-free hand to manoeuvre her into his lap, legs to either side of his hips.

Loki tipped her head back a little and then used both hands to massage the shampoo into her hair. His fingers gently scraped over her scalp as he ran them through her short hair.

It was such a private and gentle thing to do and Sam was quite overwhelmed by it.

She shifted a little, trying to find a place for her hands to put until she hesitantly rested them on Loki’s chest, the only place where they wouldn’t be in the way or at an uncomfortable angle.

Loki continued his motions for a while and then urged her to lean back and dunk her hair into the water to he could wash the shampoo out.

The position forced her to arch her back and practically shove her chest into Loki’s face as he leaned forward to run his hands through her hair and rinse out the shampoo.

When both of them sat up straight again, Sam automatically reached for the shampoo bottle and took it, flipping the cap open. Loki looked at her in surprise.

“What? I thought-“ Sam started, gesturing at his hair. She assumed she should return the favour. But Loki obviously didn’t expect her to.

“Oh, I mean if you don’t want me to…” she said, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. I was just surprised. Go ahead,” Loki chuckled and moved away from the tub with her in his lap so he could lean back and submerge his black locks in the water. He came back up and swiped away the water that dripped into his face.

Sam poured some of the shampoo in her hands and then balanced it on the side of the tub before returning her attention back to Loki.

She had to lean closer and instinctively wrapped her legs around his bottom to keep her balance when she started to gently work her hands through Loki’s hair, spreading the shampoo.

His hair was really nice, Sam had to admit that. It fell around his shoulders in thick raven locks and it was soft, yet firm under her hands.

She forgot how nice it was to run her hands through long hair. She hadn’t had long hair in three years so she took this opportunity to enjoy the feeling of Loki’s soft hair gliding between her fingers.

She massaged the shampoo in, paying special attention to his scalp, massaging it with her fingertips and getting lost in the feeling.

Sam hadn’t noticed how close she had moved when the shampooed Loki’s hair. She was sitting directly on his lap, his stiff erection pressing against her pussy. trapped between her and his stomach.

When she scooted forward once more, Loki let out a quiet groan and his hips twitched under her from the friction her moving around provided.

Sam pulled back, noticing the compromising position she was in and tried to move back.

“Oh, uh I’m sorry,” she said and looked everywhere but at Loki.

“You’re not done yet,” Loki said, his voice sounding slightly strained. He took her hands and placed them back in his hair when he leaned back, lowering it into the water.

Sam tried to rinse out the shampoo as good as she could without coming too close to his erection but it was impossible, her arms too short to properly reach his head in this bent over position.

 _Fuck it,_ Sam thought and lifted her bottom, sitting down on his abdomen right above his erection.

_There, that is better._

Now she could easily reach his head without fearing to rub her pussy against his stiff cock.

Sam washed away the remaining shampoo and the sat up, tapping his shoulder.

Loki straightened and Sam slipped down from where she was sitting. She plopped back down into his lap, his stiff cock rubbing against her bum and cunt when she slid down.

He groaned and grabbed her hips. Loki moved them forward and she was forced to grind her pussy against his erection.

The friction felt good for both of them, Sam’s clit rubbing against his flesh.

But Loki was impatient to be inside of her again. He lifted her up and positioned her over his cock, pulling her down on it without further warning.

Sam’s lips parted in shock and pleasure, a loud startled whimper slipping out.

She hadn’t been on top before, the new position made him sink deeper than before and it had her clenching around him already.

Her hands flew up and clutched his shoulders.

“Oh god… fu- fuck,” Sam stammered and tried to rise from his lap but Loki held her down firmly, bucking his hips up to get even deeper and making her squeak.

“You’re not going anywhere but up and down my cock, little one,” Loki rasped and tightened his grip on her hips.

He nudged her legs further apart so she was fully sheathed on his cock and then moved her up a little. His cock slid out a few inches before slipping back in when Loki pushed her hips down again.

Sam moaned, head tipping back.

In this position the head of his cock was constantly brushing against her g-spot and it was driving her absolutely mad.

“Come on Sam, move for me, fuck yourself on my cock,” Loki growled and to both their surprise, Sam obeyed.

She lifted her hips and brought them back down, relishing in the feeling of his cock and being in control. She could set the pace, decide how deep he’d go.

After experimenting with some movements for a while, Sam found the right angle and rhythm that stimulated her in _just_ the right way.

She bounced up and down on his cock, her breasts moving in the most seductive way that led Loki to fondle them, running his thumbs over her nipples and then dipping his head to take one in his mouth and lave it with his tongue.

Sam was trapped in a haze of pleasure, her whole body alight with breath-taking sensations. But something was missing.

One of her hands on Loki’s shoulder twitched as if to move away and she shifted her thighs, trying to create some kind of friction that would grant her neglected clit some relief.

Loki picked up on her needs and chuckled darkly.

“Does my pet need me to rub her clit?” he purred and snaked a hand down to her pussy, hovering a finger just above the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sam whined loudly, actually _whined_ like some needy whore, and sped up.

But Loki would have none of it. His other hand gripped her hip and slowed her movements down.

She whimpered and clenched her thighs as much as possible in her position but it brought no relief.

“Do you want me to rub your cute little clit and make you come?” Loki asked and kept holding her down.

Sam nodded frantically but Loki clicked his tongue.

“Words, pet,” he simply said. How he could stay so composed in the middle of sex was a mystery to Sam but she couldn’t think about that right now. All she could think about was how badly she needed to come _right now_.

“Yes- yes p-please,” Sam begged and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Loki hummed and pressed down on her clit while guiding her up and down on his cock again.

Sam moaned loudly, her legs twitching when Loki rubbed her clit in firm circles.

Her orgasm was approaching at a breakneck speed and her thighs started to cramp, the rhythm of her hips faltering. Loki growled and gripped her tighter. He shifted her in his lap and rocked his hips up against her.

Sam couldn’t keep herself upright anymore. She fell forward, forehead resting on Loki’s shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around him

Sam held onto his strong back as Loki pounded up into her relentlessly.

Her moans and pants where smothered against his skin. She laid in his arms and all she could do was hold onto him for dear life.

She could feel her peak ascending rapidly and it finally hit with a final sweep of Loki’s fingers over her throbbing clit.

Sam let out a high-pitched moan and latched onto Loki’s shoulder, biting down on the soft skin as she came hard all over his cock, pussy clenching rhythmically.

Her thighs trembled around Loki’s and her heart threatened to leap out of her chest with how hard it was beating.

Loki groaned loudly, his thrust becoming sporadic as he bucked up into her and then stayed sheathed inside when he came.

Sam felt his thighs tensing under her and then his cum as it seeped into her.

Loki went lax and he sunk back against the wall of the tub.

Sam’s arms slipped from around him and dangled lifelessly in the water. Her cheek rested against Loki’s chest and she could hear his heart beating rapidly.

They stayed silent for a few moments, breaths evening out until they were able to speak again. And of course Loki immediately made use of his voice.

“Biting, eh?” he teased and Sam lifted her head, looking at the red bitemark on Loki’s pale skin.

She cringed and hid her face in her hands.

Loki laughed at her reaction and pried her hands away from her face.

“Don’t worry, I like it. But there will be payback. I will mark up that pretty body of yours and you can’t complain because you started it.”


	21. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets some of her missed university work done while Loki is away.   
> He takes her by surprise in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends, 
> 
> I am still alive. Sorry for the long wait. I'm not home so the internet access is kind of a difficult thing butI'm doing my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter (some plot and naughtiness happens) ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam was still cringing about what had happened earlier in the bathroom.

She sat on the side of her bed, phone in hand and music playing in her ears. She had to plug in her earphones and listen to music to calm herself down after she and Loki had gotten out of the bath and he left to deal with some business.

It was two in the afternoon, so several hours had passed since their little… encounter. And ever since Sam just couldn’t stop being ashamed over how she had acted. How needy she had been and how easy she had made it for him.

It was all she had been thinking about while she paced around her room, earphones in her ears and sweaty hands clutching her phone.

She was supposed to fight him every step on the way, not spread her legs and let him fuck her senseless.

But every time he started to touch her and got her aroused to a certain point, it was as if someone flicked a switch.

And as soon as that happened she couldn’t stop herself anymore. She turned into a different person.

A person she didn’t know. A part of her personality she only got glances of before and was now afraid of.

Because she didn’t know what to make of it.

Sam laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling as she delved deeper into her thoughts, trying to figure out what was going on with her.

This sex stuff was unknown territory for her. She hadn’t had any experience before Loki took her. She was sexually inexperienced in every sense of the word.

Well, at least when it came to sexual interactions with _others_.

Sam had enough experience when it came to pleasuring herself. She knew just how to touch herself, at which angle to bend her legs and where to move her fingers inside of her to hit that special spot.

But it was so different with Loki. He made her needy and desperate.

Sam thought about that.

She could make herself needy too. When her fingers weren’t working fast enough, the release just around the corner but still not quite _there_. That’s when she got needy. Whispering desperate words as her hands sped up and her thighs tensed.

But Loki managed to bring out this side of her so much quicker. The side she had laid eyes upon only briefly but hadn’t had the opportunity to explore.

Sam closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed and opened her eyes again, staring at the white ceiling with unseeing eyes.

Maybe… maybe that’s just how she was in bed? And she just hadn’t noticed it before because no one was there to bring out that side of her. That… weirdly weak and needy side.

Sam sat up when a thought crossed her mind. She stared straight ahead at the bathroom door, her lips slightly parted as she pondered the idea.

_Submissive._

Could that be? Is that what it was, that needy and obedient part of her that surrendered to Loki’s dominant personality so easily?

Sam shook her head. No, that couldn’t be.

She was an independent person with a head of her own. She never liked to be told what to do and had a rebellious spirit. She still pitied the teachers that had to put up with her defiant attitude in middle school.

So how come she became a whimpering boneless mess as soon as things started to get sexual? Did that side of her just apply in the bedroom? Was that a thing? To be sexually submissive but strong headed and anything _but_ submissive in any other situation? 

Sam pondered the thought for a while and came to the conclusion that that must be it.

Some part of her was intrigued by the idea of her being a sexually submissive. That part wanted to delve deeper into the topic and explore the possibilities this new revelation brought with it.

The other part wanted to shove this little fact about herself into the darkest place in her mind and lock it away because it scared her. The unknown.

Sam ran her hand through her hair once more and sat up.

So… she apparently enjoyed being taken control of in sexual situations. And that was very bad in her current situation.

Because where in a consensual relationship submission could be explored and used for pleasurable experiences, right now in this arrangement she was at a disadvantage and her submission was being used against her.

Sam didn’t know much about that stuff but she was sure that’s definitely not how it was supposed to go.

She sighed and got up. She needed something to distract her from these troubling thoughts.

So she went over to her laptop, deciding to check if anyone had mailed her some work material and assignments yet.

When the laptop was successfully turned on and she logged into her email account Sam found that she indeed has several emails from different professors that included instructions and work material.

She scrolled through the emails and groaned in frustration. She had missed more than a week of university and was already drowning in tasks.

“Better get to it,” Sam muttered to herself. The tasks wouldn’t just go away and she really couldn’t afford falling even further behind.

So Sam started to work her way through the tasks, starting with the first email and downloading the material.

She got up and got herself a glass of water from downstairs as well as some cookies from the sweets stash in the living room drawer and went upstairs again, placing both things on the desk.

“Now we can start,” Sam said and stretched one last time before sitting down in the desk chair and starting with the first task.

-

It was seven in the evening when a knock came from the door and disturbed Sam in her studies.

She looked up from her laptop and peered over her shoulder.

“Yes?”

The door opened and Beatrice peered in. When she spotted Sam at the desk, she smiled and opened the door further, revealing the plate the balanced on her arm along with some other cutlery and a glass of water.

“Oh, do you need some help?” Sam asked and made a move to get up but Beatrice waved her away.

“No, no, my dear. It’s quite alright. Just stay there. I’ll come over,” the maid said and walked over to where Sam was sitting in front of her laptop.

Sam quickly shut it and moved it up on the desk to make some space for the plate that the woman placed before her along with the other cutlery and the glass of sparkling water.

“Thank you, Beatrice. You could’ve just called me down though,” Sam said and dared to give the maid a small smile.

Beatrice returned the smile and patted Sam’s arm.

“I didn’t want to interrupt your work. And Mr. Laufeyson will be out for the most of the night anyway, so there isn’t much sense to calling you down just to eat alone in that big room.”

“Thank you, again,” Sam said and Beatrice nodded and left the room.

Sam turned to her food. She inhaled the spicy scent of the warm dish and sighed. She hadn’t noticed how _hungry_ she was because she was so busy catching up with all the stuff she had missed in university.

Over the course of the past few hours she had managed to read and work through most tasks of the first five days she had missed. It was quite the undertaking and Sam’s eyes were burning from staring the screen for so long.

But now that she had shut the laptop and the only light source in the room was the desk lamp, her eyes were starting to feel a little better.

Sam took off her glasses and ran her hands over her face, hiding a big yawn behind her palm and then putting the glasses back on so she could start to eat.

She wolfed down the food, eating like a man starved and then gulped down the glass of sparkly water, the bubbles tickling the back of her throat.

She set the glass down and only then noticed the small pill lying atop the desk.

 _Ah, right… Forgot about that,_ Sam thought and cringed, the memories of this morning flooding her mind once more.

She got up and refilled the glass in the bathroom, swallowing the pill and then returning back to the bedroom.

Sam decided to take some work off Beatrice’s shoulders and gathered the dirty dishes, balancing them on one arm and walking out of her room.

Carrying the dishes while walking down the stairs was quite the difficult task but Sam managed to get to the bottom of the stairs without breaking her neck or the plate. That in itself was a miracle.

Sam walked through the foyer and dining room, opening the kitchen door with a bump of her hip and stepping inside.

Beatrice was bustling about in the room, putting away pots and some knives. She turned upon hearing Sam enter. Her eyes darted down to the dirty dishes in Sam’s arms.

“Oh sweetheart, there was no need for that. I could’ve gotten them myself,” Beatrice said with a shake of her head. She was smiling nonetheless.

“Uh, sorry. I’m just… not used to have someone cleaning up after me. I feel bad making you all do the work,” Sam shrugged and handed the dishes over to the maid.

Beatrice laughed, throwing her head back. Sam was a little startled by that reaction and watched as the woman put the dishes into the dishwasher and closed it. Then she turned around to face Sam.

“It is my job to clean up after Mr. Laufeyson and of course you, while you reside here. He pays me to keep everything clean and see to it that there’s a warm meal for him when he comes from work,” she explains and sends Sam a warm smile.

Sam nervously ran a hand through her hair and replied: “Ah well, I guess you have a point. I’ll try to adjust to it but I can’t promise not to help you every once in a while.”

Beatrice laughed again and walked over to Sam, pulling her into a swift hug.

“You’re really different from the other women Mr. Laufeyson usually brings along. Seems like he finally came to his senses. As for the helping, you better keep that at a minimum. I can’t have you doing my work, sweetheart.”

She smiled shyly and shrugged. “It’s a habit.”

“An honourable one. But now off to bed with you. You’ve been working the whole afternoon. You need some rest. And it’s no use to stay up and wait for Mr. Laufeyson. He’s probably not returning before midnight.”

Sam nodded and wished Beatrice a goodnight before returning to her room.

She opened her laptop, punching in the password and sending off her finished tasks via email before turning it off again.

With a sigh, Sam sunk back into the desk chair and rubbed her tired eyes. She forced herself to get up and quickly opened the window before going to the bathroom and going over her evening routine. She stripped off her clothing and brushed her teeth.

Then she left the bathroom and collapsed on the bed face first. Sam didn’t have the strength to lie down properly and arrange the sheets over her naked body. She just fell asleep in the position the had dropped onto the bed.

-

Sam slept peacefully. Until she didn’t. Something was disturbing her peaceful slumber.

She stirred and groggily tried to sit up but something or rather someone pushed her back into the cushions.

A pang of fear shot through her and the last bit of her sleepiness fell away as she became fully aware of her surroundings.

She was lying on her back, her legs were spread and someone was sitting between them. Her pussy was wet and her clit throbbed with need.

Gloved hands slid down her sides, mapping out her body and raising goosebumps where they touched her exposed skin.

Sam tried to sit up once more, a horrified scream leaving her lips as she kicked out at whoever was sitting on her bed and touching her in ways she didn’t want to be touched.

The silhouette moved quick, clamping a hand over her mouth and pushing her head back against the mattress while moving up to straddle her hips, pinning her down effectively.

Sam kept screaming and protesting, the sounds muffled by the gloved hand she was trying to pry away.

“Shhh, pet. It’s just me. No need to be scared,” the person above her said with a familiar deep and velvety voice.

Sam stopped her struggling and tensed before forcing herself to relax. Loki pulled his hand from her mouth and Sam sucked in a deep breath.

“What are you doing? You almost scared me to death,” she asked breathlessly, squirming underneath his heavy body.

“Hm, I’ve returned from work and was in the mood for some… relief. My day was rather stressful,” Loki purred and leaned closer. Now Sam could make out his features in the dimly lit room.

“So you decided to fondle me while I’m asleep. Did you even plan on waking me?” she asked, the disbelief in her voice laced with anger.

Loki chuckled and pressed his lips to hers, shutting her up effectively.

He pulled back and replied: “Why yes of course. Having your partner be awake and responsive is half the fun. Though I did enjoy the sweet little noises you made when you were asleep and reacted so beautifully to my touch.”

Sam felt herself oddly aroused by his words and she took in his appearance when he moved down, settling between her thighs once more.

He was wearing an all-black outfit. Black suit, back dress shirt and tie. The gloves on his hands were black too.

He grinned up at her wickedly when he caught her staring at him and Sam quickly averted her eyes, embarrassed by her own behaviour.

Loki stroked up and down her thighs, the leather smooth and cool on her skin. He let his hands wander higher, slipping between her thighs and swirling leather clad fingers through the copious amount of wetness that had gathered there.

He must’ve been working on her for quite a while to get her this wet. The thought made Sam shiver, the image of him kneeling between her spread thighs and playing with her pussy while she was asleep-

Her thoughts were interrupted when Loki began rubbing her already swollen and neglected clit gently.

She moaned quietly and tilted her hips up into his touch.

“Does this feel good, pet?” Loki teased. Sam nodded frantically and whimpered when his unoccupied hand ventured down to her entrance and probed at it with one finger, sliding it in slowly.

The cool and smooth texture of the leather against her sensitive inner walls was breath-taking. Her breath stuck in her throat when he quickly added a second finger and started pushing them in and out, brushing her g-spot slightly with his fingertips.

He did it again, fingering her with sharp, quick thrusts.

Sam tilted her head back, her breath coming out in short puffs and she could feel her orgasm approach steadily until she was teetering right on the edge.

But just as she was she was losing her balance, starting to tip over and fall into the sea of pleasure at the bottom of the cliff, Loki pulled his fingers from her pussy and stopped rubbing her clit.

Sam whined, her back and hips arching off the bed in desperation.

Loki chuckled. “Cute, but I want you to come around my cock and my cock only. At least for this night. Turn around.”

Sam needed a moment to gather her wits but then followed his command, rolling over and lying down on her stomach.

 _Wait, why did I just do that,_ Sam asked herself and scrunched her nose up in confusion.

“Hm, good girl. Following my orders so obediently,” Loki purred and grabbed her hips, pulling her up on her knees and then smoothing his gloved hands over her still slightly bruised bottom.

It made Sam shiver and subconsciously lean into his touch. Loki made a pleased noise and his hands disappeared from her body for a moment.

Sam could hear a zipper being pulled down and then fabric rustling. She glanced back and saw Loki pulling his erection free from his boxers.

He didn’t bother undressing. He sat back on his heels behind her, fully clothed safe for his erection bobbing between her thighs.

The way this emphasized his dominance, the power he held over, made her clench around nothing.

 _Yes, definitely a sexually submissive_ , she thought to herself and let her head drop back to the pillow when Loki grabbed her hips, pulling her close and lining himself up with her dripping wet pussy.

He pushed inside steadily, a low groan escaping him when he bottomed out and held himself there for a few moments before starting to thrust.

Sam whimpered and pressed her head into the pillows. The initial stretch was always a little uncomfortable but the unease was quickly replaced by pleasure as Loki continued his steady thrusts.

“No, no, no. Let me hear you,” Loki growled and grabbed her hair, yanking her head up. He snaked a hand around her waist and hauled her up against his body.

Sam moaned and clenched around Loki’s cock, feeling his fully clothed chest press into her bare back.   
It was so wrong and yet it felt to _right_.

And it started to feel even better when he changed the angle and brushed against that special spot inside her.

“Oh-“ Sam exclaimed and arched her back, her hands scrambling to find something to hold onto and settling on the strong arm around her middle that held her firmly in place.

“Right there, little one?” Loki chuckled darkly and gave a sharp thrust.

Sam moaned and clutched his arm tighter.

He let go of her hair and let his gloved hand descend down her body until it reached her pussy. One finger touched her clit, tapping it teasingly and then drawing away again. Sam whined.

“No- please, don’t stop,” she breathed, her thighs shaking with the effort to keep herself upright and not melt into a puddle of desperation.

“What was that? You don’t want me to stop?” Loki taunted, his hand resting just above her pussy so tantalisingly close to where she wanted his fingers most.

“N-no…,” Sam managed to get out between pants. “P-please don’t stop.”

“You beg so prettily,” Loki purred and then moved his hand lower and started to play with her clit.

“Oh- fuck… yes,” she almost _sobbed_ out. It felt so damn good. She just wanted to come right then and there.

Oh, and she did. Hard.

Sam’s pants and whines were cut off, breath hitching. Her thighs started trembling, her muscles locking up and hands closing tightly around Loki’s arm.

Then the tension snapped and rolled through her body, making her tremble and shake, her pussy spasming around Loki’s hard cock.

Her orgasm triggered his own and he came with a snarl, the arm around her middle tightening to a point where it was painful and made it hard for her to breathe.

But she was too far gone to care about anything but the searing pleasure that was rushing through her veins.

Loki let himself sink onto the mattress and took Sam with him, rolling them both on their sides. They stayed like that for a while, Loki’s cock still sheathed inside of her.

“You did so well,” Loki praised and smoothed his hand over her hair, running his fingers through the short strands. He moved away, pulling his soft cock from her tight warmth and making her whimper weakly.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Loki cooed and slipped out of bed.

Sam could hear him walking into the bathroom and then return to the bed, climbing onto the mattress and turning her on her back to spread her legs and settle between them.

Once seated there, Loki dragged a warm washcloth over her skin, cleaning up her sticky thighs and pussy with gentle strokes of the cloth.

When he dragged it over the sensitive clit she twitched, legs drawing up automatically and almost knocking him in the head.

“Careful, pet,” Loki warned, he sounded more amused than angry though.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled, eyes already halfway drifted close. He laughed quietly and she could see him shake his head in the dim light of the moon.

“Wha…” Sam slurred, sleep tightening its hold on her.

“Nothing, pet. Go to sleep,” Loki ordered softly. He moved away from between her thighs and closed her legs. He tugged the covers away from under her body and drew them up to cover her naked form.

The last thing Sam registered before drifting off to sleep was Loki climbing off the bed and moving about the room quietly.


	22. It's been too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is left to her won devices for some time and she finds herself craving Loki's presence. But as it is, she distracts herself with some university work. Until Loki comes home earlier than Sam had expected him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I think I can establish a somewhat regular posting schedule now that I've figured things out. I'm going to return home in a week. Things will be less complicated then.   
> Anyhow, enough from me. Enjoy the chapter. Loki and Sam's reunion is rather spicy ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

The next couple of days were strangely quiet.

Loki seemed to be busy with his _business_ and was away most of the time. He left early and came home late. Sam didn’t see him often.

Not that she was complaining. It was nice to have some alone time and not have Loki wear her out every night after he came home.

It was kinda weird though. He was insatiable ever since he had started fucking her. But now he hadn’t touched her in days. And if Sam was completely honest she was craving his touch.

She had gone without anyone’s physical affection for so long. Loki had given her the touch she so craved. And now had taken It away again. Just like that.

Sam wasn’t sure what his intentions were. Was there a plan behind his actions? She simply didn’t know.

Since Loki was away most of the time, Sam had loads of time to catch up on the tasks she had to complete for her different courses. She spent most afternoons sitting in front of her laptop, typing away on the keyboard and doing the needed research to finish her tasks.

She had one or two drawing assignments as well so she got out her drawing tablet and worked on that next to all the other things she had to somehow finish before the deadlines were over.

To sum it up, her time without Loki was actually spent in a really productive way. The work also kept her from thinking about him too much because when her mind was unoccupied even for the shortest amount of time she’d find her thoughts straying to their time spent together.

Stupid brain, stupid touch-starved body. Why couldn’t they just leave her be?

When Sam wasn’t busy with her university work or otherwise occupied she texted with Lucille and her dad. She gave them regular updates about how she was doing and asked how they were faring, always concerned for their well-being.

She knew that Loki could see all the texts she was sending but she couldn’t bring herself to care anymore. It’s not like she was talking about anything he wasn’t supposed to know about.

She kept the sexual aspect of their _relationship_ a secret, not revealing anything to either her dad or her best friend. They wouldn’t have to worry about her. Also, if her dad knew about the things Loki had done to her he’d probably do something rash and stupid.

No, not probably. He _definitely_ would do something stupid. It was for the better if she kept her mouth shut.

On the seventh day of Loki’s suspicious absence Sam decided to push her work aside for once and relax a little.

She slept in, lounging in bed instead of getting up and ready for the day. She scrolled through Instagram, watched one or two YouTube gaming videos (she was really missing her console) and at last got up to take a long shower.

She took her time in the bath and when she eventually emerged from the bathroom, a tray was waiting on her desk. A late breakfast.

Sam glanced at the clock. 12:27.

_Well, lunch it is._

She sat at the desk and ate her breakfast/lunch, savouring every bite of the pancakes covered in sweet raspberry jam. Beatrice really was a good cook. She made something as simple as pancakes taste like utter heaven.

After finishing the breakfast/lunch she got up from the desk chair and walked over to her closet, dropping the wet towel she had wrapped around her body. Sam hadn’t bothered to dress before eating the food. The food was a priority.

But now that she had ate up, she wanted to dress.

It was a warm day so Sam aimed for loose clothing. She ended up wearing a red bra with nice lace trimmings, greyish blue shorts that barely covered her ass when she bent over and a loose see-through top with a deep neckline. She forwent panties.

She hadn’t felt safe enough to do that since she arrived at Loki’s house but Sam actually went without panties quite often. When she was at home anyway.

But since it was a warm day and Loki was away, busy doing some business, Sam deemed it safe to leave the panties off for the day. It was way more comfortable like that, too. Kind of like wearing no bra.

When she was done dressing she stepped out of the closet and tucked her phone and earphones into her bra before gathering the dishes and taking them downstairs.

Beatrice wasn’t in the kitchen so Sam put the dishes in the dishwasher herself. Only when she had put them away, Sam noticed that one of the windows was open. Really open.

A warm breeze rushed into the kitchen and Sam could hear the birds chirping outside.

She looked at the kitchen door and then back to the window.

She could take this opportunity to start another escape attempt. But she knew that it was no use.

Loki _would_ find her eventually and Sam really didn’t want to go through all the trouble of escaping when she was gonna end up right where she started. Or maybe dead. Considering Loki’s temper.

He said he wouldn’t kill her and that he had things planned for her. But if she agitated him, pushing his limits by running away again, Sam wasn’t sure if he could guarantee her safety.

“I’m just gonna go outside and lie in the sun,” she said to herself and glanced at the kitchen door to make sure that Beatrice wasn’t coming in.

When she deemed it safe, Sam swiftly climbed onto the kitchen counter and crawled over to the window. She let her legs dangle over the sill and then slid down. The drop was barely existent, a mere metre at most, and she landed safely on the soft grass.

Sam sighed happily at the feel of the grass between her toes and the fresh air in her lungs.

She had been cooped up in the house for more than a week and she hadn’t even noticed how much she craved to go outside again.

Not until she was actually there, feet buried in the grass and nose lifted high into the air to take in the fresh scent of grass and flowers.

A smile spread over Sam’s face and she sunk down into the grass. It tickled her exposed legs and the sun warmed her whole body.

She studied her surroundings. The hedge and fence were still guarding the property along with the big metal gate. The stone path that led from the gate to the front door was only a few feet away from where she was sitting.

Sam laid back in the grass and let out a long sigh. She reached into her bra and pulled out her phone. She detangled her earphones before plugging them in and playing one of her calmer playlists with soft tunes and many instrumentals in it.

She laid the phone down next to her and spread out her arms and legs, bathing in the light of the sun and enjoying the way its warm tendrils stroked her pale skin.

-

Sam had laid outside for about an hour or maybe two – It was hard keeping track of time when she was relaxed like that – when a shadow blocked out the sun.

Sam – her eyes still closed – assumed that it was a cloud covering the sun. It would move eventually, letting the sunbeams warm her skin again so Sam didn’t bother to move. She just laid there and took a deep breath, relishing in the scent of the nature around her.

The shadow behind her eyelids darkened and Sam cracked an eye open. She let out a startled gasp when she saw Loki standing over her, dressed in his usual attire consisting of a black two piece and a fitting tie.

She ripped her earphones out of her ears and sat up quickly, looking up at him with wide eyes. She didn’t expect him to come home this early but now he had caught her outside the house. Sam was sure she had just earned herself another punishment.

“Well, well, who do we have here?” Loki asked and eyed her up while she sat at his feet staring up at him nervously.

“Oh, I- I didn’t think you’d be coming home early…” Sam stuttered and twirled her phone in her hands in a nervous manner.

“Well, it has been quite the week and I decided to leave earlier since it’s a Friday. I didn’t expect to find you out here, though,” Loki said. He didn’t sound angry or irritated but that did little to calm Sam’s nerves.

“I was just lying in the sun a little. I didn’t-“ Sam started but she was cut off by Loki’s chuckle.

“And since the front door is locked you decided to climb out of the window,” he said and shook his head with an amused smile.

“No… well, yes but I wasn’t planning to go outside. I just brought down the dirty dishes from my breakfast and put them in the dishwasher. When I saw that the window was open…”

“Hm, I will forgive you this little disobedience pet. You didn’t attempt anything and from what I’ve heard you have been a very good girl while I was away the past days,” Loki said, a seductive undertone creeping into his voice.

Sam found herself getting excited at his words and the promise they held. A moment later she wanted to slap herself for getting excited over the prospect of him touching and fucking her.

Loki bent down and grabbed her phone and earphones, tucking them away in his suit pocket. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her up against his chest, one arm immediately snaking around her middle to hold her close.

He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss started soft, their lips brushing together, skin moulding against skin. When Loki swiped his tongue over Sam’s bottom lip and then nipped it, earning a gasp from her, the thing turned more heated.

Sam lifted her hands, resting them on his chest and absentmindedly stroking in slow circles. Loki’s hands moved, too. One gently stroking her side, the other coming up to cup her face and pull her closer to him.

His tongue darted out once more and Sam hesitantly parted her lips. He hadn’t kissed her with tongue before and she was slightly nervous about this new experience.

Loki made a pleased noise when she parted her lips for him and he didn’t hesitate to accept the invitation. His tongue carefully swiped over her bottom lip and then moved forward, gently exploring her mouth with just the tip.

It was an odd sensation but Sam liked it. She liked it so much that she was a little disappointed when Loki’s tongue vanished and he concentrated on her lips again.

When they finally parted Sam’s face was flushed and she was a little breathless. There was a pale blush on Loki’s face too.

He growled when he looked down at her and without a warning scooped her up, hands grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up.

Sam couldn’t stop the startled squeak that escaped her lips. She quickly wrapped her legs around Loki’s waist, hands scrambling to hold on to whatever she could reach.

Loki carried her over to the front door and shifted her weight in his arms so he could let go of her with one arm and reach into his pocket to retrieve the key and open the door.

The front door swung open and he stepped inside, pulling the key from the lock and then kicking the door shut with his foot. The key was stored back in his pocket and now both hands were on her bottom, holding her weight seemingly effortless.

Instead of just carrying her upstairs, Loki turned and pressed Sam’s back against the closed door. He leaned down to devour her lips in a heated and demanding kiss that took her breath away and made her centre flood with warmth.

“Should I just take you right here against the wall?” Loki rasped against her lips and grinded his hips against her. Sam whimpered, her head falling back against the door.

“No, I think I should take you upstairs and properly fuck you in my bed. You need a reward for being such a good girl while I was away,” He purred and pushed away from the wall.

He climbed the stairs with her in his arms and walked down the hallway to his door, kicking it open carelessly and shutting it the same way.

Loki walked over to his bed and set Sam down. He toed his shoes off and slid his arms out of the jacket before loosening the tie and pulling it over his head.

He crawled onto the bed and on top of Sam, forcing her to lie back with his body. She surrendered and let her upper body fall flat on the mattress.

Loki purred, pleased with her compliance, and kissed her hungrily before pulling back and moving down her body. He gripped the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down.

A low groan escaped him when he that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Loki flung the shorts to the side and nuzzled the curly hair on her vee.

“No panties. What a naughty little girl you are,” he growled and shortly moved up to capture her lips in a searing kiss before crawling back down again.

Loki nudged her legs apart and settled his shoulders between them, lying down in a comfortable position. Then without further ado, he dove down and began to eat her out.

His tongue slipped through her wet folds while he worked feverishly, lapping, swirling, nibbling and sucking like a man starved.

Sam felt like she had been hit by a train with the way he was working on her. It didn’t take long until she was a writhing, panting mess and her hands scrambled for something to hold on to when she felt her orgasm approach.

She reached down and her hands tangled in Loki’s hair. Sam held on to him for dear life and when she got closer to the edge, tugged at his hair with a needy whine.

Loki stopped in an instant. He raised his head with a growl and crawled up her body.

Sam whimpered, her hips rising off the bed in search for anything that would provide friction.

“Arms above your head,” Loki commanded and Sam found herself obeying in an instant. Her fingers detangled themselves from his hair and came to rest above her head.

“What a well behaved little pet you are,” he praised, squeezing her side and then leaning to the side of the bed. He turned back to her, his discarded tie in hand.

Loki reached up and tied the silky fabric around her wrists and then secured it to the headboard. Then he moved back down and picked up his work.

Sam moaned when she felt Loki’s warm tongue parting her folds and then licking up to her clit. He teased her, flicking the nub with the tip of his tongue and then closing his lips around it to suck.

Sam’s back arched off the bed and she tugged at her bounds wrists.

“There you go, sweet thing, just like that,” Loki purred and then dove back into her slick pussy.

That did it for her. She threw her head back and uttered a hoarse cry. Her hands fought against the bindings that held her back and a shudder ran through her body, making her muscles twitch and shake.

Loki worked Sam through her orgasm and then raised his head to look up at her with a smug grin. He moved off the bed and stood.

Sam watched him as he started to take off his clothing one item after the other. She followed his movements, watching his clever fingers undoing the buttons of his dress shirt and sliding the white fabric down his shoulders.

His lean pale chest was revealed to her, inviting her to ran her hands over the skin and through the curly hair at the centre. She would do exactly that if she wasn’t tied to the bed.

Loki could read her thoughts on her face and smirked, making a show of taking off the rest of his clothes, stripping each item with tantalisingly slow movements until at last he stood before her in all his naked glory.

Sam fidgeted on the bed, the need between her thighs once more ignited by Loki’s show.

She was just about to say something, beg him to finally get on the fucking bed but he was already moving, climbing onto the mattress and gripping her hips to flip her around.

The tie twisted one time around itself and Sam found herself on her knees with her upper body still lying on the mattress.

Loki moved behind her and she was waiting for him to enter her from behind. But instead Loki delivered a swift smack to her bum.

Sam lurched forward an uttered a squeal.

A slight burn spread over the cheek Loki had smacked. But it wasn’t half as bad as when he had punished her a few days ago. It was more pleasurable that painful.

Loki smoothed his hand over the spot he had hit and then brought it down on her other cheek.

Sam whimpered quietly and quickly buried her head in the sheets to smother the shameful sound.

Loki didn’t hear the little sound slipping out. He proceeded smacking her bottom and smoothing his hand over it in a slow rhythm.

When he landed three blows on her reddening arse without a pause Sam’s head shot up and she outright moaned.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” Loki purred and then moved a hand down, feeling around between her legs and discovering the embarrassing amount of wetness there from her prior orgasm and the light spanking.

“I knew you liked the spanking. What a good little girl I have,” Loki praised and then inserted a finger into her dripping wet pussy.

Sam’s back arched and she pushed back against him, eager for more.

Loki answered her silent plea and inserted a second finger. He started pushing them in and out at a quick pace right away, making Sam pant and writhe.

Just as she felt the tides rising once more, Loki pulled his fingers from her cunt and went back to spanking her. Every smack sent a jolt of pleasure through her pussy and she stopped trying to suppress the embarrassing noises the spanking drew from her.

Her arse was red and stung by the time he suddenly stopped and flipped her onto her back again.

Sam made a startled sound and blinked, her brain trying to catch up with what was happening.

Loki had settled between her thighs. He draped his body over hers and Sam could feel his erection pressing against her folds.

She bent her legs and arched up against his chest, signalling him that she was ready.

“I dare say that you missed this,” Loki teased and moved his hips just enough to let the broad head of his erection press into her. He sounded incredibly pleased with himself.

As Sam laid beneath him, her legs bent up and back arched she found that his words were true. She had tried to deny her longing, the insistent itch between her legs that wanted to be scratched. She had tried so hard not to think of his touch, his warm hands on her body and the way they quenched the burning need her touch-starved body stoked inside her.

“Tell me pet, did you miss me?” Loki asked and slid further into her slick heat, stretching her walls to a point where it was almost uncomfortable. But as always, the burn from the initial stretch faded rather quickly.

He bottomed out and held himself at both their limits, making Sam moan helplessly.

“Yes,” she panted and wriggled her hips, trying to get some pressure on her throbbing clit.

“Hm, it seems I’ve successfully corrupted that innocent body of yours,” Loki purred and started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of her with firm, calculated thrusts.

Sam silently agreed with him. But she couldn’t get herself to be shocked by it. He felt too good inside of her, on top of her and all over her. She never wanted him to leave.

Loki got down on his underarms. He placed them to either side of her head and watched her with a lustful expression. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, ravaging her lips with his.

Sam moaned, panted and whimpered into his mouth and Loki swallowed up every little noise she made, returning little groans and growls.

Sam broke the kiss when Loki angled his hips so he could get deeper, reaching more of her inner walls and dragging his girthy erection along them.

She tilted her head back eyes fluttering shut and bucked up against him, desperate for the release he had denied her earlier.

Loki knew how desperate she was. He sped up his thrusts and grazed along that special spot inside of her that made her quiver and clench around him uncontrollably.

Sam whimpered and her eyes snapped open. She looked up at Loki with parted lips and wide eyes while he kept hitting her g-spot. It took her breath away.

“Hm, what a precious thing you are, you’re doing so well,” he told her and kissed her, smiling against her lips when he felt her clenching around him as a result of his praising words.

Loki’s thrusts started to lose their steady rhythm and he snaked a hand between their bodies, seeking out Sam’s neglected and throbbing clit.

She twitched when he pressed a finger to the sensitive nub and then started circling it.

“O- oh,” Sam stuttered- “Yes!”

She moaned long and low, causing Loki to thrust firmer and move his deft finger faster.

The added pressure and Loki’s sharp thrusts finally threw her off the edge, sending her tumbling down into a sea of pleasure that threatened to drown her.

Sam’s breath stuck in her throat as her whole body seized up. Her thighs squeezed Loki’s waist and her walls clamped down on him, not wanting him to leave and trying to draw him back in whenever he pulled back to thrust.

The way her tight and warm walls clenched around him triggered Loki’s own orgasm. He grunted and groaned above Sam as he came, his cum seeping into her pussy.

Loki breathed heavily above her. He reached out and untied her hands. Then he gathered her into his arms, turning the two of them onto their sides to recover.

He pulled his softening cock from Sam’s pussy and sighed happily.

“It’s been too long,” he said, still breathless.

 _Tell me about it,_ Sam thought, again silently agreeing with him.


	23. You don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is having difficulties to come to terms with the new level of comfort she has reached with Loki. She's despairing while trying to figure out what is going on inside her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, 
> 
> This chapter is full of angst and somewhat calmer than the spicy ones. There's still plenty of drama to keep you entertained though. Loki and Sam are just a complicated duo ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam woke up cocooned in Loki’s body.

She was curled up, knees pulled to her chest and face buried in the crook of his neck. Loki’s arms and legs curled around her. His arms were wrapped around her waist to hold her close and his chin was resting atop her head.

It was weirdly intimate and peaceful and for a few blessed moments Sam couldn’t find it in her to move, think or do anything. She just enjoyed the closeness of another human being. The feel of his warm skin on hers and the way his chest calmly rose and fell.

Sam sighed quietly and buried her head deeper in his neck. She opened her eyes and stared at Loki’s pale skin. The memories of the previous day came flooding back into her mind and she cringed.

God, this was worse than that one time in the bathroom. She didn’t even try to fight. She just went with it, obeying his commands without question. And she enjoyed it. Oh how much she had enjoyed it.

Tears brimmed in Sam’s eyes and she closed them. A shaky breath escaped her lips and she balled her hands into fists, holding them to her chest tightly.

What was wrong with her?

Loki began to stir and Sam quickly wiped away the tears. She closed her eyes once more and pretended to be asleep or rather just waking up.

Loki moved around her, his head tilting down to inhale the scent of her hair. He hummed, a low pleased sound, and then pulled back a little so he could look at her.

Sam faked a yawn and let one of her hands fall to his chest to please him and to make her sleepiness more convincing. She blinked up at his face and rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

Loki smiled down at her. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Sam yawned again – this time a real one – and tried to stretch but Loki’s legs were in the way. She grumbled and wriggled in his hold until he let go of her and gave her enough space to stretch her limbs and shake off some of her sleepiness.

Not that there was much left of it. But she had to pretend.

She sat up and ran her hands through her unruly hair. She squinted around the room, reaching up to push her glasses up her nose just to find them gone.

Bad habit, really. Trying to push her glasses up even though she wasn’t even wearing them.

Loki saw the move and her confusion. He chuckled, rolling on his side to grab something from the bedside table. Sam couldn’t quite see it and blinked, leaning back in confusion when Loki moved his hands towards her face.

She soon realised he was holding her glasses and was pushing the frame up her nose and behind her ears.

“Better?” he asked with a smirk.

Sam scrunched up her nose, moving the glasses around a little and then nodded.

Loki watched her for a moment, a softness on his features she hadn’t witnessed before. It scared and confused her but she didn’t let it show.

A little sigh escaped Loki’s lips when he tore his gaze from her and checked the time on his phone. He faced Sam once more and said: “I’m expecting a business call soon. Why don’t you go shower and head down for breakfast?”

She knew it wasn’t really a question. He was ordering her to do as he told and Sam wasn’t in the mood to disobey and release his wrath upon her so she simply nodded and slipped out of bed.

She gathered her clothes and quickly walked over to the door.

“What a nice view,” Loki teased from where he laid naked in the sheets.

Sam looked back at him with a little scowl and then peeked into the hallway to make sure Beatrice wasn’t around to see her walking out of Loki’s room in a state of undress. That would be rather embarrassing.

When she didn’t see the maid, Sam stepped into the hallway and closed the door of behind herself, scurrying down the hall and quickly disappearing into the safety of her room.

She leaned against the door, bare back pressing against the carvings in the wooden door. Her head fell back against the door with a dull thump and Sam sighed. This whole situation was messing with her head and she felt like she was starting to lose her mind.

Sam pushed away from the door and walked straight into the bathroom. She dumped her clothes into the hamper and took off her glasses before sliding open the glass door of the shower and stepping inside.

She tried to turn off her thoughts while she stood under the warm stream and washed away the sweat and other substances that stuck to her worn out body.

Sam wrapped a warm fluffy towel around herself as she stepped out of the shower. The water was dripping off the short strands in the back of her neck and slid down her back. She shivered and quickly made her way to the closet adjoining the next room.

Sam dried herself off and let the towel fall to the floor. She briefly browsed the shelves and decided to go for a simple outfit consisting of black shorts, a dark blue bra, grey socks and green top.

After dressing, Sam went downstairs where a plate of scrambled eggs and a buttered toast was already waiting for her. Loki’s spot was empty, there was no food waiting for him either. The business call seemed to be taking quite a while.

Sam decided not to worry about it and dug in.

She felt a little better after breakfast. But as she walked back upstairs and into her room the weird feeling came creeping back, settling deep in her chest.

Sam closed the door behind her and then dragged herself into the middle of the room. She didn’t make it any further, deciding to just collapse right where she stood and sprawl out on the floor.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She had to sort through her emotions or she’d lose her mind.

Loki had taken her, made her his very own prisoner to make sure her father wouldn’t do anything that could reveal his dark business and get him in trouble.

He was a bad person. He had killed people, he still did. Probably on a daily basis for all Sam knew. He didn’t show remorse and when disobeyed he quickly lost his temper.

He was used to people doing as he told them. And even though he said he liked that she didn’t grovel at his feet like many others, she was sure he’d punish her if she disrespected him or anything like that.

Apart from his dominant behaviour Loki was… decent. Maybe? He seemed nice enough when he wasn’t threatening or fucking her.

That one afternoon they spent together, getting to know each other and simply talk was nice. He had even made her laugh.

But they hadn’t gotten to repeat that so far and Loki didn’t seem interested in doing so. Maybe it had just been a way to get to her, make her surrender so he could use her body for his pleasure.

Admittedly, he gave her a lot of pleasure too, making her come more than once every time he decided he needed relief.

But this whole set up make Sam feel… inferior? As if Loki was only interested in her body, in what she could give him.

“But I am more than my body,” Sam whispered into the silence.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and slid down her temple and into her hair. She sniffed and swallowed hard, her throat closing up with the effort to hold back the sobs.

Sam sat up and wiped at her eyes furiously.

“Get your shit together you stupid crybaby,” she cursed herself and got up from the ground. She stood in the middle of the room, hands clenched tightly into fists and breathing heavily.

She didn’t know where all that anger was coming from that was taking over her thoughts. But Sam just felt so worthless, so helpless and used that she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t control the rising sea of anger inside of her.

Sam needed to punch something, and she needed to do it know or she might start smashing things around the room and Loki surely wouldn’t approve of that.

She stalked over to the bed and threw herself onto the mattress. She started pummelling the soft cushioning with her fists as soon as she made contact with it, pounding away at the fabric with jerky movements that were solely fuelled by her rage.

She wanted to scream, to shout and stomp but she had to stay quite. Sam opened her mouth in a silent scream, letting the air escape her lungs until she had to breath in, gulping down greedy breaths while her chest shook with silent sobs.

Tears were obscuring her vision, dripping down onto her glasses and making it hard for her to see.

Sam’s chest was heaving. She was kneeling on the bed, fists clutching the sheets with such force her knuckles turned white.

She stayed like that for a long moment, holding her breath frozen on the spot and eyes squeezed shut.

When she felt like her lungs were gonna burst from the lack of oxygen, Sam gasped and sucked in deep breaths. Her fists unclenched and she let herself fall flat on the tear drenched sheets.

She laid there for a while before she took off her glasses and dried them on her top, wiping away the tears on her face with the fabric too before pushing the glasses back up her nose.

Sam sniffed and sat up, looking at the dishevelled bed. She’d need to fix this again before Loki-

The doors opened and Loki strode inside, stopping in the doorframe when he saw the messy sheets and Sam’s red, puffed up face.

His eyebrows twitched up in confusion and he slowly closed the door behind himself.

“What’s going on?” he asked and slowly stepped further into the room.

Sam turned away from him and grumbled: “Nothing, I’m fine. What do you want?”

Loki huffed. He came closer and Sam turned away more so he wouldn’t get a closer look at her puffy face.

“You’re _fine_ , right. Come on, Sam. Turn around,” Loki said when he stopped beside the bed.

Sam ignored him and turned her back fully to him instead of doing as he had asked. A small part of her was afraid that he’d get angry at her for not following his orders and when she felt the mattress dip behind her she flinched and expected a hand to grab her bicep and yank her around.

Nothing of the sort happened. Instead, Loki shuffled around on the mattress and crawled around her until her was facing her.

Sam turned her head away, burying it in her arms that sat atop her knees.

“What is it?” Loki asked and gently nudged her leg with a hand.

“I don’t want to talk about it. What do you care anyway,” Sam mumbled, her voice muffled because of her stuffy nose.

“I care because you are mine and I take care of what is mine,” Loki stated firmly.

That did little to calm Sam down. She didn’t want to be his. She didn’t want to be some kind of doll he could play with. She was a human being and she couldn’t be owned like some possession.

Sam lifted her head and looked at Loki with a scowl. Her lip wobbled when she started to speak.

“I’m not a possession you can own. I’m a human being. But right now I feel like some kind of toy that you’ll discard once you’ve had enough of it,” Sam said angrily but her voice was trembling and tears were welling up in her eyes once more.

“You’re not a toy-“ Loki started but Sam cut him off.

“No? For what other reason than sex do you keep me here then? The only reason, literally the only reason my dad and I are alive is because you’ve taken an interest in me back at that charity event in the hotel,” Sam almost shouted, her voice wavering dangerously as the tears spilled over, drawing wet paths over her skin.

“I’m a person, I have feelings and a mind of my own. But you make me feel like I’m not worth a damn-” she continued, voice cracking and breaking off at the end.

“Because all you’re interested in is what you can take from me, from my body! Apart from that I am of no worth to you,” she spat and turned her back to him once more.

Sam expected Loki to get angry at her for her outbreak. She expected him to hit her, force her into submission and scare her into compliance with violence.

She buried her face in her arms again and made herself as small as possible, readying herself for Loki to release his wrath upon her.

Nothing happened for several moments. Sam could only hear her own muffled breathing and thundering heartbeat.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. Loki turned her around so she was facing him again.

Sam glanced up at him with a teary scowl.

Loki seemed somewhat shocked by her little outrage. He looked taken aback and then even a little… guilty? Is that an emotion he was able to experience? Apparently…

“Is that really how you feel?” he asked, frowning in displeasure.

“No, I just made that up because I am such a good liar and like fooling you,” Sam deadpanned.

The corner of Loki’s mouth quirked up but he quickly regained his serious expression.

“You are right about one thing, Sam,” Loki said. “You and your father are alive because I’ve taken an interest in you. But with ‘you’ I do not only mean your body. And while I enjoy that too, I was intrigued by your behaviour. The way you would stride through the room confidently with your chin raised high and defiantly stare down any fool that looked at you with scornful judgement. You had more fire in your eyes than everyone in the room put together.”

Sam blinked at him. She didn’t believe him.

“I still remember that sweet blush on your cheeks as soon as you made eye contact with me. Your superior demeanour vanished in half a second and you were left blushing like a school girl,” Loki said, sounding almost dreamy as he thought back to that day they had first met.

Sam looked at him, her brows drawn together in a confused frown.

“You’re lying. That’s- That’s not true. You’re just-“ she stuttered but was cut off when Loki gripped her chin firmly between his index finger and thumb but was careful not to hurt her. He tilted her chin up so she looked at him.

“Stop. I am not lying, Sam. And while you are mine, because I won’t ever let anyone else lay a finger on you, I did not intend to make you feel inferior. I simply wanted you to give in and follow the rules,” he said sternly, though his face displayed a softness she hadn’t seen before.

Sam’s lip started to wobble again and more tears slid down her cheeks, collecting at her chin and dripping down onto her drawn up knees.

“But you hurt me. You don’t care about me,” she protested weakly and tried to pull her chin from his grasp. But Loki wouldn’t let her.

“I did what I had to do. I told you to follow the rules and behave. You didn’t, so you had to suffer the consequences. I am not trying to invalidate you. You can speak your mind, tell me what you need and what you want,” he explained calmly.

He let go of her chin and shuffled around on the bed until he sat next to her.

His arm snaked around her waist and he gently stroked her side.

“You are a very interesting person, Sam. And I am interested in much more than simply your body,” Loki assured her.

Sam sobbed quietly, her form shaking in Loki’s hold.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she tried to figure out whether the man beside her was telling the truth or not. She wanted to believe that he was telling her the truth. She wanted it to be true.

_And what if it isn’t? What if he’s just toying with you to get you to be more compliant?_

The thought was unpleasant, a harsh thing that hurt her fragile heart. But it was quickly overshadowed by another thought.

_What does it matter? You’re not going to get away until he allows it, so why not accept his affections regardless of whether they are real or not? It would be so much easier to just give in. And who knows, maybe he really… maybe he really likes more about you than just your body._

That was when Sam decided to give in. Not fully surrender but simply try to go along and spare herself the hurt of fighting back and denying herself the peace she so craved.

She was sick of being strong. Maybe it was time to let herself be weak.

Then Sam did something she would’ve never thought she’d do while she was in this situation.

She slowly leaned into Loki’s embrace, her arms falling limp beside her trembling body. She hiccupped and her head fell against Loki’s chest.  
Once she was rested there, she let out a shaky sigh and tried to stop her sobbing.

Loki pulled Sam further into his embrace, turning her body so her legs laid sideways across his lap and her head could rest against his chest more comfortably. He gently stroked her back in slow circular motions.

His gentleness caused a fresh wave of tears to spill from Sam’s eyes, any effort to try and keep it inside for naught. She lifted a hand and fisted Loki’s shirt while her body curled up against his, still shaking with quiet sobs.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Sam. It will be okay,” Loki whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.


	24. Don't make a sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has somewhat calmed down after her little breakdown and Loki can ask the question he came to ask. They spend a lovely afternoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola everyone, 
> 
> Since the last chapter was rather calm, this one is full of cheek and spicy smut. I hope you enjoy it and that it makes up for all the angst of chapter 23 ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3 
> 
> A little note at the end:   
> I've been planning some one-shots lately (written two so far) and I wanted to ask if you guys maybe had some nice ideas for me to write. Preferably a marvel character and then what the one-shot should be about. Don't worry about an OC. I'll come up with that. It is rather easy

It took Sam quite a while to calm down.

She sat there in Loki’s lap and cried for what felt like an eternity. She stopped eventually though.

Not because she was suddenly feeling better but rather because she was exhausted and at some point nothing but dry sobs would escape her lips.

So Sam stilled eventually, her head lying on Loki’s chest. His shirt was crumpled where she had gripped it tightly and there were stains from her never-ending tears on it, too.

She sighed, the sound disrupted by a quiet hiccup and then sniffed. Her eyes felt horribly puffy and her nose was stuffed. The salty tears made her skin feel tight and crusted.

Sam reached up and took off her glasses to rub her eyes and wipe away the tears that wetted her red face. She put the glasses back on and blinked a few times.

“Better?” Loki asked softly. He was still stroking her back with gentle fingers.

“Hmpf,” Sam grumbled and started shifting in his embrace.

Loki laughed quietly and took her chin between his thumb and index finger. He wiped away a tear that had collected there and then made her look at him.

“What is it now?” he asked with a quirk of his lips.

Sam met his eyes and then looked away again.

“I need to pee,” she grumbled begrudgingly.

Loki threw his head back and laughed. He retracted his arm from around her waist and nudged her off his lap.

“Well, off you go,” he said and patted her bum when she crawled off the bed. Sam looked back over her shoulders with a red face and a scowl.

“I’ll never tire of that blush. Or the scowls,” he teased and wiggled his eyebrows. Sam groaned and shut the bathroom door behind herself not bothering to turn the lock. What use was it?

She went about her business, flushed and then walked over to the sink.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror while washing her hands. She looked like a disaster. Sighing, she took off her glasses and splashed some water into her face to wash away the salty remains of her excessive crying. Then she cleaned her stuffy nose and stepped back into the bedroom.

Loki was still sitting on the bed. He had turned around and watched her, sitting cross-legged, head slightly cocked to the side.

Sam glanced at the clock on the wall behind him. It was almost noon.

“So, I was actually going to ask you if you are up to a film day. That was before I found you dissolved into a puddle of tears,” Loki said. His lips curved into a small smile. Not mocking a mocking one though.

“Would you still be up to it?” he asked and got up from the crumpled sheets.

Sam was a little surprised by his offer. This was exactly what she was thinking about earlier. How the last time they had done this was really nice.

“Uh, yes sure. I’d like that,” Sam said quietly and fidgeted on the spot nervously. She didn’t really expect Loki to take any further interest in her. It is what had gotten her into the mayor breakdown in the first place.

And now here he was, reassuring her and telling her he liked her for more than just her body. That he didn’t just keep her around as a toy for his stress relief. He even wanted to spend time with her outside of the bedroom.

All of this was so confusing, the lines of what was right and what was wrong were beginning to blur and the tenderness Loki was handling her with added to her utterly confused state.

Loki could guess her troubled thoughts by the look on her face. He walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a light hug.

“Let’s go downstairs then,” he said and let go of her, only partly though, one arm was still around her waist to hold her close.

Sam nodded and let him hold her to his side. His body was pressed to hers and the warmth of his flesh somewhat helped to calm her down. So did the hand that held her waist, the thumb stroking her side thoughtlessly.

They left her room and went downstairs into the living room. The room was brightly lit, sunshine filtering in through the windows that framed the fireplace.

Loki led her over to the big L-shaped couch and sat down with her. When Sam tried to scoot away from him a little, the arm around her middle tightened and he pulled her close again.

She stopped struggling. She did tell herself she wanted to go along with this. Or at least try as best as she could. And that entailed not shying away from any form of contact with Loki.

“Have you watched Harry Potter?” Loki asked, his eyes focused on the big screen on the wall before them.

Sam let out an incredulous snort. Her doubts were forgotten in an instant.

_If I have watched Harry fucking Potter? Do you even **know** me, _she thought and looked up at Loki with a big frown, who turned upon hearing her snort.

“What?” he asked. Sam shook her head.

“Remember me telling you I am a huge fantasy and science-fiction nerd? Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, the Hunger Games, Game of Thrones, Percy Jackson, Maze Runner. You name it. Of course I have watched Harry Potter. Read the books too,” Sam said still sounding and looking incredulous.

Loki chuckled and let go of her waist to raise both of his hands in a defensive gesture.

“Alright, alright. I apologise if I insulted your nerd honour,” he teased with a smirk.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. Her crying fit was mostly forgotten now, her mind distracted by his audacity to assume she hadn’t watched _Harry Potter_.

“Yeah, you better be sorry. Now start the film so I can speak each and every line the characters say just to annoy you,” she said and gestured at the remote in his hands and then the screen.

Loki laughed and then did as she told him (who would’ve thought that, eh) and hit play.

The film started playing and Sam was slowly starting to feel a little more at ease, also a little bolder which was quite clear by their interaction.

As the camera focused on a sleeping Harry in his little cabinet, Sam had an idea.

“Oh,” she exclaimed and quickly rose from the couch. Loki was startled by her sudden move and when she started to step away from the couch, his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist.

“Where are you going?” he asked and eyed her suspiciously.

The way he looked at her sent a spike of fear through her but she stayed calm.

“Snacks,” Sam simply replied and tugged her wrist out of his grasp. He let her.

Sam crossed to the chest of drawers in the corner and pulled open the top one. A collection of all kinds of sweets and snacks laid inside, just waiting to be devoured.

“So that’s where all of my stuff is going. I was starting to wonder why my stash was shrinking so rapidly lately,” Loki chuckled behind her. The suspicion he had held against her just seconds ago was gone. Sam was still on edge from the little interaction but she tried to cover it up.

“Well, I thought you knew _I_ was taking the things. You even saw me eating potato crisps that one evening when I was watching Netflix and you came in, basically collapsing onto the couch,” she replied and rummaged through the sweets.

“Really? I suppose I was too tired to pay attention to small things such as that,” he replied and Sam could hear the shrug in his tone.

She settled for a pack of salty crackers and gummy bears. She turned around to hold up the things she had decided on.

“Probably. Also, if you didn’t want me to find the sweets you should’ve hid them better. You okay with these or want anything else?”

“I’ll take the gummy bears,” he said and held out a hand. Sam threw the package in his direction and he caught it with ease, opening it and immediately shoving his hand into the crinkling bag.

Sam opened her crackers and walked back to the couch, plopping down on it and leaving a bit of distance between her and Loki but not too much to make it obvious.

Loki retrieved his hand from the bag and held a dozen of the colourful bears in his palm. He offered her some and Sam took all the dark red ones.

When he saw her picking out that one sort he quickly snapped his palm shut and made a protesting sound.

“The red ones are my favourite,” Loki complained and stole a few back from her.

Sam would have none of it. She snatched _her_ red gummy bears back and shoved all of them in her mouth.

“Mine too,” she mumbled around the mouthful of the sweet things and smirked.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and took the one red gummy bear that was left in his palm and ate it while maintaining eye contact with her.

Sam tried to suppress her laughter but the betrayed and offended look on his face was too good.   
She slapped a hand over her mouth and cracked up, trying to keep the gummy bears in her mouth while she laughed loudly.

She somehow managed to chew the mouthful and swallow it. Then she laughed even louder, holding her belly when her muscles started to ache.

“Oh my god,” Sam wheezed and wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. “You should’ve seen your face. The betrayal-“ she cracked up again, slapping her thigh as she laughed.

Loki tried hard to look displeased. He scowled at her but Sam could see his lips twitching and the amusement sparkling in his dark eyes.

“You’re not getting any more gummy bears. Not a single one,” Loki said with a unconvincing scowl and placed the bag out of her reach.

That sobered Sam up. Well, mostly.

“What? That’s not fair. Come on, one more. Pleaaase,” she pleaded and tried to reach over him and for the bag.

“No, those are mine. Hands off,” he growled and protectively pressed the bag to his chest, hands curled around it to prevent her from wrenching it from his grip.

“No, those are mine,” Sam mocked and burst out laughing again. “Oh my god, I can’t-“ she wheezed and fell back on the couch.

Loki’s lips finally quirked up and he chuckled.

Sam was still laughing but she gradually calmed down. She hadn’t laughed like this in quite a while and damn had she missed it.

“You’re getting awfully bold,” Loki said but Sam saw his smile. He liked that she challenged him. He just didn’t know it yet.

_He'll get used to it because I’m not about to stop,_ Sam thought to herself and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said, still a little out of breath and sat up straight again. She patted his chest and then snatched away the bag that he now loosely held in his hand.

Loki grunted but let her pick a handful of red gummy bears from the bag. She set it down on the coffee table and placed the little pile between them. Loki looked a little surprised when she did so and Sam noticed his expression.

“What? Did you think I’d keep them all to myself? I’m not a monster,” she giggled and turned to face the screen. They had already missed a good portion of the film because of their bickering.

-

Sam hadn’t watched ‘The sorcerer’s stone’ in a long time. She enjoyed it a lot, smiling fondly at her favourite scenes and the funny parts. It definitely had been too long.

“Ah man, I missed Harry Potter,” Sam said and leaned back when the credits started to roll on the screen. “The books are still better but you can’t deny they did quite a good job with the films.”

Loki hummed in agreement and turned the tv off.

Sam scooted away from him a little and then laid down on the couch. One leg dangled off the edge and the other one rested against the backrest. Her right arm dangled off the couch just like the right leg while her left arm was draped over her stomach.

She sighed happily and stretched, her eyes closing for a moment. She felt Loki moving, the cushioning dipping next to her foot. He shifted around then then nudged the leg dangling off the side of the couch.

Sam opened her eyes and saw that he had turned around to face her. He was kneeling on the couch and pushed her thigh further off the edge to make room for himself.

She instinctively tried to close her legs but Loki was already between them and all she managed to do was squeezing his waist with her knees.

Loki chuckled. He looked down at her with that lustful glint in his eyes and all the confidence and boldness Sam had built up during the past two hours was swept away.

She tried to retreat by scooting backwards but Loki simply followed her until she was backed up against the armrest.

“Nowhere to go now, little one?” he asked with a taunting grin and leaned in close. His nose was only inches from hers and his intense stare bore into her.

Sam’s breath hitched as she stared into his eyes, paralysed beneath him.

“Not so feisty now, hm? What a timid little thing you are, acting all tough, but skittish and scared once things turn down this road. It’s so endearing,” Loki said with a sly smirk. He punctuated his words by grinding his hips against her centre and making her whimper.

“Like someone flicked a switch in that pretty little head of yours. Well, not _someone_. I flicked that switch,” he purred, sounding really smug.

Sam just looked up at him, her were lips parted but no words came out. He rendered her speechless with his words and actions. He had her wrapped around his little finger and he damn well knew it.

“How about we take this upstairs,” Loki said and moved off of her.

Sam laid there on the couch and blinked up at him. Her thoughts were a little fuzzy and it took her a while to register his words and process them.

Loki picked up on it and took her arms, pulling her to her feet.

Sam’s legs were a little shaky when Loki led her upstairs. He had one arm wrapped around her to hold her to his side firmly. He probably thought she was gonna make a run for it if he didn’t hold on to her.

Which was fair because Sam did feel like running away. It was weird that she always felt this pang of adrenaline shoot through her whenever Loki decided to make things sexual. It somehow excited her and that excitement scared her.

Which is probably why she felt like running away screaming when he went down on her.

_Get your shit together_ , she thought, irritated by her own reaction.

There was no need to be scared. Loki had never hurt her during sex. Even after she had received her punishment he had made sure to make it pleasurable – more than pleasurable – for her.

Loki opened the door to his bedroom and led her inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. He released her then and walked past her to sit on the bed. Once seated he looked at her expectantly.

Sam took a deep breath and approached him tentatively. It was odd to walk towards him. It felt like she was encouraging what was going to happen and somehow agreeing to it.

She came to a halt between Loki’s spread legs and looked down at him unsurely. He smiled. His hands moved to rest on her hips and pull her close.

“Good girl,” Loki purred and tilted his head, straightening to softly kiss her on the lips.

Sam didn’t resist. Her thoughts were occupied with the feeling of his soft lips on hers. Loki’s tongue swept along her lower lip and Sam automatically parted her lips a little to let him explore as he wished.

He made a pleased sound and slid his tongue between her lips. He went further than the last time he had done this, his tongue meeting hers for the first time.

It was such a strange and yet incredibly pleasant sensation.

He tasted like the red gummy bears they had shared earlier. She probably tasted the same.

Loki kissed her more urgently now, his tongue caressing hers. It wasn’t too much, nor was it too little. It was perfect and made Sam’s heart race and her thighs clench.

Loki’s hands wandered from her waist to the hem of her top. He gripped the fabric and broke the kiss to tug the top over her head. As soon as it was gone his lips attached themselves to hers again, taking up the heated kiss where he had left off seconds ago.

He made quick work of her bra, opening the clasp and pulling it away from her chest.   
That’s when Sam broke the kiss. She took a step back and looked down at Loki with wide, confused eyes and flushed cheeks.

“I- I am not supposed to- I can’t-“ she stammered, her doubts getting the best of her. She was confused by her own hesitation and the growing need between her legs.

Loki growled impatiently but he managed to compose himself. He grasped her hips and pulled her close again but remained seated. His voice was low and he sounded a little strained when he started talking.

“There’s nothing wrong with experiencing pleasure and enjoying it. We are adults. I am attracted to you and I very much believe you are attracted to me, too. It’s not wrong. It’s perfect,” he said with a surety that made her doubtful thoughts stop in their tracks.

Sam looked at him, still unsure.

Was he right? He did say he liked her. Now and earlier. And she liked him too. Or so she thought. She wasn’t quite sure. But he was nice and beautiful.

‘It’s perfect’. Loki’s words bounced through her head and jumbled her already messy thoughts.

_Give in to what you want. It’s okay._

She took a deep breath and then urged herself to do something bold. To hell with all her stupid doubts.

Sam – before rather passive and unsure of what to do – slowly leaned down to place a soft kiss on Loki’s lips. Then her hands came up to cup his cheeks with tentative fingers.

Loki immediately deepened the kiss and tried to take over but Sam wouldn’t let him. She drew back a little and nipped at his bottom lip.

That did it for Loki. He made a sound both surprised and pleased and then growled.

He got up and spun her around, pushing her onto the mattress.

Sam let out a surprised squeak but quickly regained her composure.

Loki climbed onto the mattress and crawled up her body. He kissed her lips and then moved lower, peppering kisses over her jaw and neck until he reached her chest.

He kissed along her collarbones, sucking at the skin in some places and raising marks. Then, Loki sank his teeth into her soft flesh on the top of her breast.

Sam gasped and jerked at the sting but Loki didn’t relent. He was latched onto her flesh and only let go after several moments. His tongue immediately darted out to soothe the little ache he had inflicted with his teeth.

Loki moved lower and laved her breasts with his attention, licking, sucking and biting softly. It felt amazing and Sam couldn’t help but arch her back. Little whimpers and sighs fell from her lips.

He moved further down and hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of her shorts and panties. He pulled both down her legs, taking her socks with them and bare her body fully to him.

Sam shivered under his lustful gaze and then noticed with displeasure that he was still fully clothed.

_That won’t do,_ she thought to herself and sat up. Her hands went to the hem of Loki’s shirt and tugged at it impatiently.

“Eager, are we?” he teased. He sounded incredibly pleased. Not that Sam cared. She just wanted that damn shirt off.

Loki abided to her silent wish and pulled the shirt over his head, revealing his lean, muscled torso to her hungry gaze.

She moved to touch him but Loki clicked his tongue and captured her wrists in one of his big hands.

“Ah, ah, ah. Hands off,” he ordered and Sam couldn’t help but utter a protesting whine.

He chuckled at the needy sound but didn’t give in. He pushed her flat on her back and ordered her with a stern glance to remain where she laid. Then he moved down and spread her legs to settle between them with his upper body.

Loki moved to lower his face to her throbbing core but stopped just before making contact. He lifted his head and looked up at her with a devious expression.

“Don’t make a sound until I tell you to,” he said, narrowing his eyes slightly to get the point across. “And if you do, I’m going to pause and wait until you can be quiet again, like a good little girl.”

The warning tone of his voice made clear that he wasn’t joking around. Sam gulped.

“Okay,” she squeaked.

After hearing that word, Loki didn’t waste any more time. He lowered his face to her pussy and went to work.

Sam arched her back and barely managed to hold back a whimper. The way Loki worked with his tongue and lips threatened to drive her mad and she was sure he put in extra effort to make it hard for her to stay quiet.

And hard it was. She bit her lip and almost broke the skin with the effort not to make a sound.

_God, fuuuuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Sam thought. Her brain solely focused on the sensations of Loki’s mouth on her pussy. When he closed his lips around her clit and sucked softly, Sam couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Oh-“ she moaned loudly, her hips bucking up against Loki’s face. She was _so_ close. If he just kept sucking like that she’d-

Loki parted from her throbbing cunt and looked up at her expectantly.

“Wha..” Sam started but trailed off quickly. “Fuck! Come on, pleeeaaaase,” she begged and tried to clamp her thighs shut to get some pressure on her pulsating clit. But Loki blocked her from doing so with his shoulders.

He just laid there and looked at her, waiting for her to be quiet so he could continue.

Sam was sure she’d lose her mind if she didn’t come right _fucking_ now. She clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the desperate whine and forced herself to lay still.

“Good girl,” Loki purred and lowered his head once more. He parted her slick folds with his tongue, running it up and down her slit but always stopping shortly before her clit. He kept this up until the throbbing need had dampened down and her orgasm was out of reach.

She was still aroused but it would take a little to get her to the brink once more.

_Or not, damnit,_ she thought when she felt Loki’s finger prod at her entrance.

He pushed one finger in at a torturously slow pace and then pulled it out again, starting a slow rhythm. He didn’t hit her g-spot just yet but Sam was quite sure that was intentional. He wanted to draw this out to test her resolve.

Loki added a second finger, sliding it in alongside the other just as slowly as the first one and this time he did brush that special spot inside of her.

Sam’s hips rose off the bed but she managed to keep quiet. She had always been quiet in bed until Loki came along. She could become quiet again. She had to if she wanted to come.

Her face was contorted in pleasure and she moved her hand from her mouth to bite down on her fist.

Loki glanced up and saw her biting her fist to try and suppress the sounds that wanted to spill from her lips.

He parted from her and reached up to pull her hand away while clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

“No cheating,” he ordered. “Keep the hands over your head.” Sam groaned but did as she was told.

Loki dove back into her by now dripping wet pussy and doubled his efforts, set on making her cum now. He added a third finger, _almost_ wrenching a whimper from Sam’s trembling lips but she held out.

He picked up the pace with his fingers and tongue and Sam could feel her orgasm rising at the horizon.

_Oh god, yes. Oh-_

Her thoughts were cut off when Loki skimmed his teeth over her sensitive clit. She barely managed to keep in a scream.

Her thighs locked around Loki’s head and her whole body surged off the bed, safe for her shoulders. Sam’s mouth fell open, her breath came out in stuttered pants.

“Gorgeous,” Loki praised. “Now be a good girl and lower your legs.”

Sam did as she was told, opening her legs with great effort and letting them fall limply on the mattress on either side to Loki. He pulled his wet fingers from her pussy and pushed them past his lips to clean them off. He uttered a groan at her heady taste.

He pulled his finger from his mouth and pushed himself up on hands and knees to crawl further up her body. He made quick work of his pants and boxers.

“You did so well,” Loki said after undressing and bent down to kiss her. Sam tilted her head up to meet him. She could taste herself on his tongue. She found it weirdly arousing, in an almost possessive kind of way.

While they kissed, Loki lowered his hips and Sam felt the head of his erection slip past her slick folds.   
She surged upwards and bit down on his lower lip to stay quiet. She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to make noises just yet and she _really_ didn’t want him to stop now.

Loki growled and pulled his lip from between her teeth. He bucked his hips and sheathed his whole cock in her tight heat with one thrust.

“Moan for me,” he rasped. Sam didn’t have to be told twice.

She let out a loud moan when Loki bottomed out.

“That feels good, doesn’t it? You tight pussy stuffed with my cock,” Loki growled.

“Yes,” Sam panted and began to whimper when Loki quickly set a steady pace, not giving her much time to adjust like he usually did.

It wasn’t really necessary because she was obscenely wet and more used to the feeling of him fucking her. It still felt like a lot when we started to move so quickly.

She instinctively bent her legs and wriggled her hips under him so he would hit her g-spot with every calculated, sharp thrust. Loki smirked when he picked up on what she was doing and made sure to tilt his hips at just the right angle.

Sam yelped and then moaned.

_God, it feels so damn good when he is fucking me like this,_ Sam thought.

She relished in the feeling of his cock dragging along her soft inner walls and hitting all the right spots like she had never quite managed to do.

Loki sped up his thrusts and groaned when Sam clenched around him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and sat back on his heels, taking her with him.

Sam’s things were draped over his and her clit was dragged over his abdomen whenever Loki pounded up into her.

He moved her hips against his and she tried her best to aid him in his movements. But it was hard to concentrate on that when all she could feel was how _deep_ his cock went with every thrust in this new position.

Sam arched her back, putting her swaying breasts right in Loki’s face. He growled and dipped his head to suck and nibble at the soft flesh. It was yet another amazing sensation that drove her closer to her second orgasm.

Loki reached between their bodies and pressed a finger to her already throbbing clit.   
Sam cried out and clenched around him.

“Are you gonna come and squeeze my cock with your tight little pussy?” Loki growled while pounding up into her without a pause.

Sam shuddered when a strong wave of pleasure washed over her. Her walls quivered around Loki’s   
cock but she wasn’t quite there yet.

“Y-yes,” Sam got out and let her head roll back, exposing her throat to Loki.

“Mhhh, good girl,” he purred and circled her clit with clever fingers.

The little bit of added stimulation did it for Sam. She arched her back even further and closed her eyes. Loki could feel her upcoming orgasm and picked up the pace.

“Oh- yes, yes, yes, yes,” Sam chanted, all inhibitions thrown into the wind. The tension that coiled in her lower belly snapped with a final thrust of Loki’s hips.

Sam came with a high-pitched squeal.

She gripped Loki’s shoulders tightly and shuddered and jerked in his hold.

Loki groaned when he felt her spasming around his cock. He panted heavily and Sam could feel his thighs tensing under her.

His finger left her oversensitive clit and tangled in her hair instead, pulling her head back even further and exposing more of her throat to him.

When he came with a deep, shuddering moan he lurched forward and bit down on the side of her neck where her throat and shoulder met.

Sam gasped and sank her hands into his long, black hair. She tugged at it but it didn’t deter him. He stilled his thrusts and held himself inside her. His seed seeped into Sam’s still quivering cunt.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Loki released her neck and leaned back a little to study the red bitemark and then Sam’s face.

“You started it,” he said with a cheeky smirk.


	25. The forbidden office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has finsihed all her tasks for university and finds herself wandering about the house in her boredom. She stumbles upon Loki's office which, to her surprise, isn't locked.  
> Sam takes the opportunity to snoop around a little and explore the room.   
> When Loki comes back and catches her in his office, he isn't very pleased. Maybe a punishment is in order?   
> Or maybe something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Here it is, another chapter of Sam and Loki and their spicy shenanigans. There's so little plot in this and so much smut I don't know whether to apologise or wish you a fun ride. I'll just do both.   
> Sorry for sprinkling in so little plot, but I'm sure the kinky sex makes up for it ;D
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

The rest of the day went by quietly.

After their fucking session in the afternoon Sam had showered and excused herself to finish the rest of the workload for university. She hadn’t seen much of Loki after that, only talked to him briefly during dinner.

She went to bed alone.

It didn’t feel quite right to lie in the big bed all by herself. Especially not after Loki’s confession that day. That he actually _liked_ her. Sam still couldn’t quite wrap her head around that. No one had ever liked her. Not like _that_.

She had a hard time falling asleep that night.

That caused her to sleep in quite late the next day. She stirred around 10:23am and dressed before going down for breakfast. She took her phone and earphones to listen to some music.

Beatrice was busy somewhere in the house so Sam simply got herself a bowl of chocolate cereal and ate that while wandering about the house.

She had finally caught up with all the missed tasks and assignments which meant she could relax a little for the time being. She just didn’t quite know what to do.

Normally she’d sit down and play a game on her console but that wasn’t an option here. She didn’t feel like drawing something or watching a film or tv show.

Sam finished her bowl of cereal and brought the cutlery back into the kitchen and stored it in the dishwasher. She hadn’t seen Loki as of now.

She walked up the stairs and sighed loudly. Her gaze wandered down the long hallway. She was bored out of her mind.

Big double doors at the end of the hallway got her attention. Sam hadn’t really had the time to explore this floor. When she had looked for an escape she only covered the ground floor because due to her injured shoulder an escape from the first floor was impossible.

Sam stopped at the top of the stairs and pulled out her earphones to listen. She couldn’t hear Loki anywhere in the house – he probably left early for work – and Beatrice was downstairs in the kitchen.   
Her heart was beating quickly in her chest when she put the earphones back in and walked down the hallway, nearing the looming double doors.

She knew that most of the rooms up here were either file rooms, guest bedrooms or simply locked.

There was also a little gym with an adjoining bathroom. She had found out about that the first night she spent here and went to look for Loki’s bedroom to ask him for some painkillers because her shoulder was keeping her awake.

So Sam simply passed all the doors she had already opened and went straight for the doors at the end of the hallway. There were other rooms she could explore because she hadn’t opened them yet but these doors intrigued her.

She walked towards them and once she stood before them, touched the curved silver handle and pressed down. The door swung open – much to Sam’s surprise; she had expected them to be locked – and revealed a lavishly furnished office. 

Three big windows lined the wall opposite the door. Thick, dark green curtains hung by the windows but they were pulled to the side to let the bright sunlight into the room.

A big, polished mahogany desk stood in front of the middle window. A brand new computer sat under the desk and a screen of a sleek and modern design rested atop it.

The walls to her left and right were lined with dark shelves. Black binders with neat handwriting on their backs crowded every board on the broad shelves.

Sam stepped further into the room and let the doors fall shut.

The wall behind her was mostly empty safe for two chests of drawers to each side of the doors with big paintings above them.

She paid them no attention and instead went straight for the big desk.

Stacks of papers sat atop it, pencils and other things were scattered all over the polished table top.

Sam went around the desk and turned the imposing office chair. It was made of dark brown leather. A high back and armrests made it almost look like a throne.

She promptly sat down in the chair, surprised by the softness of the cushioning. It made sense though. Loki probably spent a lot of time working from here.

Sam leaned to the side and peered under the desk. Two sets of several drawers where attached to the desk and one long drawer was right under the table top.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she tested the top drawer to her right. It didn’t open, probably locked through some hidden mechanism. She tried the same with the other five drawers to each side of her but not a single one budged.

Quite unsatisfied with that fact, she made a move to get up but remembered the narrow drawer right under the table top. Sam scooted back in the chair to open the drawer. It opened.

A satisfied smile played on her lips and she pulled it open further.

The smile quickly left her face when she saw that there were only thick folders stuffed to the brim with papers. She huffed, grabbed the top folder and then shut the drawer.

Sam leaned back in the chair and adjusted her pose, shifting so her legs were dangling off the one armrest and her back leaned against the other. The chair tipped back a little and Sam swayed it back and forth, moving her legs in tune with the song she was listening to.

She quietly hummed along while she absentmindedly paged through the folder. It was full of contracts, conditions on said contracts, numbers that didn’t tell her anything and other gibberish about business agreements.

It was utterly boring but it wasn’t like she had anything else to do.

Her phone vibrated and a message from Lucille flashed across the screen. Sam balanced the folder on her knees and lifted her phone, unlocking it and checking out the message Lucille had sent.

A star wars meme popped up in their chat and after close examination Sam started giggling. She sent her friend a reply and smiled down at her phone.

Their conversations were back to normal again, no mention of the unusual circumstances of Sam’s stay at Loki’s house. They joked around and told the other one about their day. It’s as if nothing had ever happened. It was a really nice change to the serious and rather stiff conversation she had with her dad.

He seemed distant and detached. Kept asking about what Loki was doing, too, rather than trying to find out how she was faring. It was maddening and if Sam was entirely honest she was a little _angry_ at him?

But she didn’t want to think about that. Not when she was so happy texting Lucille.

Sam sent her friend another Tumblr post she had screenshotted a few days ago and laughed loudly at the girl’s reaction.

She played with the folder on her lap, paging through it with the occasional glance, while smiling down at her phone. Lucille really was the best friend. Sam was glad the two of them had found each other on that first day of university.

It was a funny little story, but one for another day.

Sam was so busy looking through the files, texting Lucille and humming along to her music that she didn’t notice Loki entering the room.

He was wearing dark grey trousers, a dark green dress shirt and a black tie that hung loosely around his neck. The tie knot was already halfway open and the shirt’s top three buttons were opened, too, revealing a good portion of Loki’s pale chest. He must’ve just come home.

Sam giggled and typed an answer to Lucille’s text. She still didn’t see Loki, who by now looked really displeased and somewhat concerned. 

He shut the door with a loud _bang_ , making Sam jump in the big chair. She had heard the loud sound even through her music.

She snapped the folder shut and sat up straight in the chair, eyes wide and heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked sharply and strode over to her with big steps. He quickly rounded the desk and Sam instinctively jumped up when she saw his angry face. Nothing good had ever followed when he approached her with that expression.

He stopped before her and tore the folder from her hands, shoving it into the drawer she took it from.

“I- I was just-“ she stammered while trying to get up and away from him. But Loki grabbed her and pressed her back into the chair. He placed his hands on the armrests, boxing her in, and leaned in closely.

“You were just snooping around, trying to find any evidence that could be used against me?” he suggested in a harsh tone.

“No! I- I was bored and the room wasn’t locked so I decided to take a look,” Sam tried to defend herself desperately. She was getting really scared now. Loki looked so angry.

“You decided to take a look?” he questioned, not bothering to mask the fact that he wasn’t convinced. “Is that why you have your phone with you? To take photos of whatever you could find?”

“No- No, I really didn’t- Look, I was just texting Luce,” Sam said, her tone getting desperate. She held up her phone and showed Loki the chat window that was open.

He snatched the phone from her, ignoring the protesting sound she made, and scrolled through the chat of the day. Then he checked her other contacts to see if she had sent pictures or anything of the sort to anyone else.

When he finally realised that she hadn’t done anything like that, he slowly lowered the phone and set it down on the desk. He eyed her suspiciously and maybe a tad bit surprised.

“You really didn’t do anything,” he stated neutrally and closed in again. He pulled her up and spun her around so she was facing the desk.

Sam let out a startled sound when Loki shoved her forward and bent her over the desk, one hand on the back of her neck to hold her down.

She started squirming almost immediately. She thought he was going to punish her even though she technically hadn’t done anything to earn herself a punishment. Sure, she had snooped around a little but she didn’t take any photos or something like that as he had suspected. She had been a good girl.

Sam stopped her thoughts.

 _She had been a **good girl**?! Oh man, I am fucking lost, _Sam thought and mentally face-palmed herself.

She was ripped from her thoughts when Loki tore down the shorts she was wearing, growling darkly when he saw that she forwent panties again.

Sam gasped when he roughly kneaded her bum and then delivered a light smack to the soft flesh.

“Do you think it is acceptable to snoop around in my office? Sitting in my chair and reading through my business files like they are some kind of trashy newspaper?” he growled and smacked her bum again.

It was still rather softly, nothing compared to the harsh spanks he had delivered during her punishment. More like the ones he had landed on her cheeks before he fucked her a few days ago.

“No, I’m sorry,” Sam quickly answered. Her fear had somewhat subsided, confusion and curiosity taking its place. What was he doing?

“You should be. Going through my things and walking around wearing no panties like the naughty girl you are,” he said, his tone less harsh and more seductive.

Sam couldn’t make sense of his mood swings. What was he up to now? She couldn’t tell, but decided to go along with it. Out of curiosity she told herself. Just curiosity.

Loki spanked her bottom again – three times – making her whimper quietly. He had heard the little sound and chuckled darkly.

He caressed her skin. It was already burning slightly, a barely noticeable sting radiating through her flesh. It was on the pleasurable side of things though, still far away from any real pain.

_Wait, pleasurable?_

Had she just thought of this as pleasurable? Sure, she had somewhat enjoyed the last time he had done it but…

There was no ‘but’. Nothing she could say to deny the tingly feeling between her legs when Loki started spanking her.

_Oh dear, I like it when he spanks me. What’s next?_

Sam didn’t know. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know, either. Who knew what things this man would come up with in the future.

Loki delivered a few more spanks to her bottom and then smoothed his hands over the burning flesh, letting it wander lower. He cupped her between her legs and then ran a finger through her folds.

The tip of his finger glistened when he held it up and sucked it clean of her slick.

Sam was more turned on than embarrassed by this display. She squirmed on the desk, trying to move away and get into a more comfortable position, because as of now the side of her face was smushed against the polished table and her glasses sat askew on her nose.

But instead of letting up, Loki only pushed her harder against the desk. He grabbed her arms, twisting them back and then folded himself over her back to trap them between his front and her back.

His hand wandered back down to her pussy, slowly running his fingers through her folds and further to her clit. He stroked it slowly, almost gently.

Sam felt utterly powerless beneath him. Her body relished in the feeling of him holding her immobile and touching her in the most pleasurable way.

“You like this, don’t you?” Loki asked in a seductive low voice. He dipped a finger into her wet cunt and slowly slid it in all the way to the knuckle.

Did she? Did she like the way he pinned her to the desk and talked down on her in such a superior and dirty way?

Yes.

Yes, she did.

Sam whimpered and tried to push back against his hand to get more stimulation.

“Ah, ah, ah, answer me, pet,” Loki chided and pulled the finger from her pussy to spank her.

Sam whined and started to squirm once more.

“Words, use them,” Loki ordered and spanked her again.

Sam was shy again, embarrassed by what he wanted her to admit. She couldn’t say that. She wouldn’t. She fidgeted around on the desk but there wasn’t much room for her to move with his body pinning her down

“Come on, little one. Admitting your desires is nothing to be ashamed of,” Loki said and this time he caressed her bum instead of spanking it. His hand stretched over her left cheek and then slipped lower.

He stroked her folds and teasingly tapped her clit a few times before fondling her folds again. He was trying to coax her out of her shell with his gentle and light touches. He wanted her to give in and admit to herself what he already knew.

“Yes, I do,” Sam said quietly, the words coming out with a needy edge.

Loki’s touch immediately became firmer and he slid two fingers into her tight heat, thrusting them in and out at a quick pace right away.

“Good girl,” he praised her for her answer. Sam mewled, pushing her hips back and silently begging for some friction on her awfully neglected clit.

But Loki stopped before she could get too worked up. He pulled his fingers from her now practically dripping wet pussy and straightened up, releasing her folded arms.

Her arms flopped down to either side of her body and she pushed herself up to curiously look back at Loki.

He was busy opening his slim leather belt. His fingers made quick work of it and then swiftly pulled down the zipper to shove both his trousers and boxers past his hips.

His cock stood at attention, bobbing between his sinewy thighs. The tip was already beading with precum.

Sam clenched around nothing as she eyed his erection up. She needed Loki to be inside her right fucking now.

Loki saw her eying his cock with a lustful glint in her eyes and chuckled.

“Up,” he ordered and stepped closer. Sam obeyed, lifting her upper body from the desk and straightening.

“Turn around,” Loki said and again, Sam obeyed without hesitation.

She turned to face him and made a startled noise when he reached around her, sweeping pencils, papers and notes from the table to make some room for what was to come.

He turned his attention back to her and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her onto the cold desk.

Sam flinched when her hot bum touched the cool surface.

“Be a good girl and lie back for me,” Loki purred and took a hold of both her legs when she did. He pushed them apart and stepped in between them. He let go of her thighs and lined himself up with her entrance but didn’t push in yet.

Sam wiggled around on the desk and tried to get him to move.

“Patience, pet,” Loki chuckled and grabbed the hem of her top. “I want to have access to all of your beautiful body.”

He pulled the fabric over her head, nudging her to make her lift her back so he could tug the top free from under her. The bra quickly followed, leaving her naked while he was still fully dressed even if the trousers and boxers were shoved past his hips.

Sam made a needy sound and Loki _finally_ gave in, shuffling closer and slowly pushing into her wet pussy. He moaned, a low and erotic sound, when he bottomed out and felt Sam clench around him.

His hands moved to her hips as he gave her some time to adjust before he started with shallow thrusts, only retreating an inch or so and then pushing back in.

It caused him to practically grind against her g-spot with every movement and Sam couldn’t hold back the moans and gasps anymore.

Loki wasn’t very quiet himself. He groaned loudly and picked up the pace, now pulling out until only the bulbous head of his erection was sheathed inside and then pushing all the way back in with a swift snap of his hips.

Their combined moans filled the air as well as the clapping of their flesh. It added to the lewd atmosphere in the room and Sam felt the urge to rip off Loki’s clothes and reveal all of his glorious body to her so she could touch him.

But even in her current state she knew he wouldn’t let her. He wanted full control over her body and she wasn’t going to question his authority. Not when she was enjoying what he was doing to her so much.

Loki let go of her hips. His hands moved and he hooked them under her knees. He bent and pushed them up, closer to her chest.

Sam’s back arched and she let out a squeal. Loki’s cock poked her cervix with how deep he went in this position.

“You're doing so well, you feel incredible," Loki groaned.

Sam whimpered and moaned. She was so worked up that a simple tap to her clit would probably trigger her orgasm. But Loki didn’t have a hand to give her the stimulation she so desperately needed because he was holding her legs in the bent up position.

Sam was clenching around him and her hips writhed on the desk. She wanted to come to bad.

Loki – who always seemed to know what her body needed – made eye contact with her and immediately picked up on her desperation.

“Do you want to come?” he rasped and snapped his hips into her with more vigour.

Sam whimpered and nodded. But then she remembered he wanted a verbal answer so she gave him one.

“Y- Yes. Oh my go- Please,” she stuttered and shuddered underneath him.

“Go on, rub your little clit and come for me,” Loki said.

Sam was caught off-guard by that. She felt bashful all of a sudden – which was silly considering that Loki was literally fucking her at this very moment – and blushed when she hesitantly let her hand wander lower.

Loki noticed her embarrassment and chuckled breathily.

“Come on, don’t be shy now,” he said and slowed his thrusts until he was fucking her in an almost lazy rhythm.

Sam blushed an even darker shade of red and somehow convinced herself to let her hand venture further down until her fingers were hovering just over her clit. She was still unsure.

Loki saw her hesitate and momentarily let go of her right leg. He covered her hand with his and pressed her fingers to her clit. Sam twitched and clenched around his cock when he started circling her clit with both their fingers.

After a few moments he let go and grabbed her leg again. Sam paused only momentarily after he had pulled his hand away but it felt too good to stop now. To hell with her doubts.

She rubbed her clit in just the way she knew would make her come in no time.

“Good girl, rub your clit for me just like that,” Loki praised and Sam mewled, quickening the motion of her fingers.

She could feel the tell-tale sensations of her impending orgasm. Her legs tensed and toes curled while a rapidly growing need unfurled in her lower belly.

Loki moaned loudly and his thrust became sporadic and more forceful. It made Sam pant and moan herself. She was furiously rubbing her clit with two fingers.

Their orgasms hit at the same time.

Loki groaned and sheathed his whole girthy length inside of her, getting as deep as he could. Sam could feel his hands tightening on her legs.

She was still rubbing her clit when the tightly wrapped coil inside her snapped. She threw her head back and moaned, her fingers not stopping one second.

Sam clenched around Loki’s cock and he spilled his seed inside of her with a throaty groan. He collapsed on top of her, her sweaty chest pressing up against his dress shirt.

The two of them laid there for a few moments, blissed out and panting.

Loki moved first. He sighed and pushed himself up a little. His gaze found hers and he smirked over seeing her flushed face and glassy eyes.

“I’m going to fuck you on every single surface in this house,” he promised with a seductive purr and leaned down to kiss her.


	26. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is busy with work and often away from home. Sam finds herself in an unfortunate situation when her hormones decide to make an appearance and leave her in a rather... unsatiable state.   
> The solution to her problem is right there but is she brave enough to take matters in her own hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> This chapter is super long. I don't know what happened. Things simply kinds got out of control ehehe.   
> There's some drama, smut and fluff in this chapter so imma stop from keeping you away from these treats cause you defiently deserve them ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

The following days after their encounter in the office passed quickly and were uneventful.

Loki was away most of the time, some problems had arisen that he needed to take care of. He left early and came home late.

Sam was lucky when she caught a glimpse of him or got to have dinner or breakfast with him. A few stolen kisses and touches were everything she got during their short meetings.

It was torturous, especially because Sam felt weirdly horny and hormonal. Maybe her period was coming up. She hadn’t really kept track of the time ever since she got here.

It had been four days since the office incident and Sam awoke on the morning of the fifth. Again, alone in her bed.

She turned around, flopping onto her back and sighed loudly. A tugging sensation in her lower belly got her attention and Sam groaned.

She had suspected that her period was approaching but the first little cramps usually meant she was gonna start it in the next couple of days. That would explain her horniness, that insistent tingling between her legs that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

Usually that wasn’t a problem. Sam could take care of her needs, always had when she was still alone but she somehow was too paranoid to masturbate in Loki’s house. She _really_ didn’t want him to barge in on her. She’d have to die of embarrassment.

Sam scooted closer to the edge of the bed and grabbed first her glasses, pushing them up her nose, and then her phone. Already 10:14. She really needed to fix her sleep schedule.

She saw that Lucille had texted and opened their chat to reply to her message.

Sam stopped after sending her reply, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Then she started typing.

‘You up to listen to some ranting?

Lucille replied right away.

‘Sure, what’s up?’

‘Imma apologise beforehand for what I’m going to say but DAMN… I am so _fucking_ horny, Luce!

Lucille sent three laughter emojis and a few moments later a real reply.

‘Well… you do have a handsome man at your disposal, don’t you ;D’

Sam threw her head back and laughed loudly. She sent a fitting emoji and then a text.

‘Luce! Oh my gosh what even… you’re not wrong though ;D’

Sam giggled. She felt her face heating up even though no one was there to witness their cheeky little conversation.

‘I mean… I suppose it could be a little weird because of the whole situation and all that but you told me he’s been treating you well and has been nothing but a gentleman.’

Sam paused. This was interesting. Lucille didn’t seem to find the thought of her and Loki being intimate with each other repulsive. Even though she knew what he had done and why she had to stay with him. This was strangely reassuring.

Lucille sent another text.

‘How could he refuse a fine young lady such as yourself? Especially when she needs his assistance. His gentleman honour requires him to give you a hand. Or something else ehehe.’

“Oh bloody hell, Lucille,” Sam said to herself and laughed.

‘Always the writer, I see. But seriously though… you wouldn’t think it’s weird? Because I’m basically his captive and he’s a super dangerous crimelord and whatnot?’

‘As I said, it might be unusual but Sam, I’m a writer. I’ve seen worse. This is simply… a little out of the norm. Laufeyson doesn’t seem like a bad _person_. He’s just doing shady business. Okay, said shady business includes killing people but come on, no one is perfect.’

Sam exhaled and looked down at her phone for a few moments before replying.

‘Hm, I suppose you’re right. He does seem like a really nice man when he hangs out with me. Hey, did I ever tell you that his favourite colour is green too?’

Lucille sent an emoji with big, surprised eyes.

‘Really? That’s a cute little coincidence.’

‘It is indeed’

Their conversation ended after that.

Sam felt a lot better about herself. Not so weird and guilty. She was glad that Luce was so open-minded and accepting. And dirty-minded of course. Nothing beat her best friend’s dirty humour.   
Sam smiled down at her phone for a few more moments and then forced herself to get up and take a quick shower.

-

Twenty minutes later Sam stepped out of her room, showered and dressed in fresh clothes, and made her way downstairs.

She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard shuffling from the top.

“Wait up,” Loki called down to her. He was wearing sweatpants and green fuzzy socks. His chest was uncovered and Sam marvelled at his body for a second before looking into his eyes and smiling shyly.

Her cheeks heated up when she thought about the conversation she was just having.

“Good morning, little one,” Loki greeted when he descended the stairs and came to stand beside her.

“Hey,” Sam replied and then glanced at his casual attire. “No work today?” she asked innocently. She hoped he’d stay in. Just this one day.

“Nope, nothing but a few calls and I already made those. I’m free for the rest of the day,” he said with a broad smile.

“Nice,” Sam said, her mind already making plans on how to get him to fuck her without having actually ask him or initiate it because she sure as hell wasn’t confident enough to do that.

They entered the dining room together and sat down on their chairs, two plates of fresh scrambled eggs and toast already awaiting them.

Sam’s mouth watered over seeing the food and she didn’t wait to dig in. She’d be eating like a boy in puberty the next few days, her body preparing for an exhausting week of losing blood, cramps and crankiness.

Loki didn’t comment on her wolfing down the food and finishing before he was halfway through his plate of eggs and toast.

Sam emptied her glass of orange juice and suppressed the belch that wanted to slip free when she set it down on the table with a dull _clunk_. The waistband of her shorts suddenly seemed too tight in her sitting position and she fidgeted around in her chair.

She huffed and pushed back the chair to lie on the floor.

Loki watched her with raised eyebrows and light amusement when she flopped down on her back and spread out her limbs.

“Better,” she breathed and stretched like a cat.

Loki laughed and pushed his now empty plate back. He eyed her where she was lying on the floor and shook his head with a smile.

“You’re really an odd one,” he said. It sounded fond and soft.

“I know,” Sam replied and yawned.

He chuckled and got up, extending a hand to her to help her up. Sam grasped it and let him pull her up.

“So, a lazy day it is,” he mused and looked down at her.

“Always,” she said and then, “Do you think that one thriller that was in the cinemas a few months ago is already out to watch at home? I kinda wanted to watch it in the cinema but I was busy with university and forgot.”

“I thought you aren’t one for thrillers, crime dramas and such,” Loki said and pulled her close, his hand stroking her back just above her bum.

“Hm, I usually am not but one of my favourite actors has a big role in it and after watching the trailer I was intrigued.”

“Alright, we shall have a look and see if we can find it. Come on.”

They went into the living room and Sam immediately flopped down onto the couch on her belly. Loki sat down by her head and grabbed the remote. He asked her for the title and she told him, watching lazily as he typed in the name letter by letter until the cover of the film in question popped up.

“Yas, perfect,” Sam cheered when Loki selected the film and set the remote down.

“I’d suggest snacks but you seemed rather full after breakfast,” Loki said in a teasing tone. Sam scoffed.

“There’s _always_ some room for snacks. What do you want?” she asked and got up to walk over to the chest of drawers, pulling the top one open.

“We have- Ohhhh. I like what I see,” she said after laying eyes upon the refilled stash in the drawer.

“When did you do that? I was just searching through that yesterday morning.” Loki laughed.

“So was I. Before you were awake though. I wanted to take something for work. Turned out most of my stash was robbed. So I went to the supermarket before coming home,” he explained with a smile.

“Awesome. Any wishes?” Sam asked while looking at him over her shoulder.

“Hm, yes. You see those sour jelly worms? Give me those.”

“Uhh, sour candy is my favourite. Ah, there they are.” Sam pulled the bag from the drawer and shut it. She walked back to the couch and threw the bag in his general direction. He managed to catch it despite her miserable aim.

She sat down and put her feet up on the coffee table. The film had just started and she watched the screen with keen interest.

Loki opened the bag beside her, the rustling was rather distracting. She was about to tell him to be quiet when he held one of the worms to her lips. Sam glanced down at it and then opened her mouth in delight.

“Sour, _blue_ candy. Blue is always the best,” she mumbled while chewing the sour little treat.

Loki hummed in agreement and dumped a handful of the blue worms in her lap.

“Thanks,” Sam said and turned her attention back to the film.

It was good. As far as she could tell. Because Loki kept _distracting_ her.

He plucked one blue treat after the other from her lap and held it to her lips. She carefully took it from his fingers, her lips wrapping around the tips before pulling the jelly worm from between them.

It wasn’t anything sexual, at least Loki didn’t act like it was. But Sam still felt strangely turned on from being fed by him, wrapping her lips around his fingers and gently tugging the treat between her teeth.

He also touched her. Only little touches on her back or her thigh. He sometimes brushed against her chest when lifting a piece of candy to her lips or pressed his fingers against her aching core in the seemingly innocent attempt to pluck another worm from her lap.

By the end of the film Sam was so worked up and wet she couldn’t properly comprehend what exactly had happened and who was behind the criminal scheme that played out on screen.

When the tv went black and the credits started rolling Loki leaned back, his hands no longer touching her and said, “Well, that was indeed a very good film. I’m glad you suggested it.”

Sam blinked, her mind solely focusing on the point where his thigh brushed against hers.

“Hm? Oh, yes. It was great,” she said.

She didn’t see the mischievous smirk that tugged at Loki’s lips.

“So… it’s only 1pm,” Loki drawled and looked at her, “What do you want to do the rest of the day?”

Oh, Sam had a distinct idea of what she wanted to do all afternoon. But she’d rather die than say that out loud. She tried to suppress her horny wants and thoughts and thought about his question.

“Well, I’d love to teach you to play some games on my console but I don’t have it here. Do you have any other games we could play?”

Sam figured that paying a simple table top game or card game was an innocent way to keep her mind busy and away from the _very_ naughty things she wanted that raven haired devil next to her do.

“Hm, I do have a chessboard. I haven’t played in years though,” Loki thought out loud.

“I don’t know how to play chess. What about a card game. I’m sure you have a deck lying around somewhere,” Sam suggested. Loki’s face lit up.

“Oh, do you know how to play canasta? I used to play it with my mother when I was younger.”

Sam’s expression matched Loki’s excited one when she nodded eagerly.

“My dad and I play it a lot. He always wins though. I’m pretty sure he cheats and I just haven’t figured out how he does it.”

Loki chuckled and got up. He walked around the coffee table and opened one of the cabinets that were arranged around the wall mounted tv. He rummaged through it and then pulled a slim wooden box from it.

“Come on, let’s sit at the table,” he said and jerked his head at the small table that stood not far behind the sofa she was sitting on.

Sam had never really acknowledged the little square table. It stood right against the left wall of the room, two chairs standing on the opposite sides. She looked at the table and then at the wall beside it.

Wait…

Sam got up and walked over to the table. The wall it stood by had long straight cracks in it. Not cracks as in ‘the wall is falling apart’ but straight, manmade lines from the ceiling to the floor.

“Is this… is this a real wall?” she asked hesitantly and knocked against it. The sound was hollow and light.

“What? Oh, no. It’s more of a big room divider. Here, let me show you,” Loki said, not at all fazed by her question.

He walked to one side of the room and stopped right beside the wine rack. A little pad was embedded in the wall there. He punched the upper of three buttons and the wall began to move.

Sam took a startled step back when the wall began to slide to the side, folding in on itself like those sliding doors big closets have. 

A big archway was revealed and behind it a little space that looked incredibly cosy and inviting.

A nook was in the middle of the wall opposite her. It went outwards and was surrounded by windows. A comfy looking bench/sofa was embedded in the nook.

It was one of those things highschool girls always had in these trashy American teenage dramas.

Sam absolutely loved it. Fluffy pillows and several blankets laid atop the slim bench and a big rug laid on the floor before it. It was perfect for reading.

Big bookshelves flanked the nook to either side and stretched towards the two corners on the far wall of the room.

More bookshelves stood on the walls to her left and right. They met the shelves on the opposite wall, leaving a little bit of space right in the corner for a tall lamp.

The corners, flanked by the bookshelves, were reading spaces. Two armchairs stood on each side, facing the shelves. A circular rug laid in the middle of the little assembly and a tiny coffee table or something of the sorts stood between the armchairs.

Sam was staring at the newly revealed space with big eyes. She loved it with every fibre of her being. It was like her own tiny library with just the right amount of fluffy rugs, pillows and blankets.

“I assume you like it,” Loki chuckled when he saw her adoring expression.

“I absolutely _love_ it. Why didn’t you tell me you had a secret little library with tons of pillows and plushy rugs?” she asked, almost sounding incredulous. Loki shrugged.

“I didn’t think about it. I have been rather busy lately. With you _and_ work,” he said, throwing her a pointed look at the ‘you’ part.

Sam stuck out her tongue at him and sat down on the chair. She was reminded of her current predicament when her bum hit the cushion and she felt the wet tingle between her thighs. She was still soaking wet from all the teasing touches and her crazy hormones.

She grimaced a little but hid her discomfort quickly.

Loki sat down opposite her and opened the wooden box. Three neat stacks of cards sat in it. He took them out and shuffled them with clever fingers.

Then he dealt out their cards, piling them to little stacks in front of each of them and placed the remaining stack in the middle of the table.

Sam took her cards and sorted them in her hand. They weren’t very good but she had worse. Loki did the same and then pulled three cards from the stack in the middle and placing them face down beside it. The forth was placed with the picture visible.

“Alrighty, let’s do this,” Sam mumbled to herself and reached over the table to draw two cards. The stack was too far away though, and she couldn’t quite reach it.

Instead of asking Loki to move the stack, Sam dragged her chair to the side of the table next to his and sat down again.

“Better?” Loki asked with an amused smile.

“Yepp,” Sam said and drew two cards. She could comfortably reach the stack now and the nearness to Loki didn’t hurt either. Their legs were touching and Sam enjoyed the warmth of his body.

-

Sam lost. Every. Single. Time.

They played the whole afternoon and not once did she manage to beat Loki.

It was about 5pm when they finished their last round. Loki triumphantly laid out his cards and counted his points, announcing the ridiculously high count confidently.

Sam simple put her cards on the table and huffed.

“How? Why do you always win? You’re worse than my dad. You’re cheating, you must be. There is no way you’re so good at this,” Sam complained with a scowl.

Loki chuckled and tapped her nose which caused her to throw him a withering glare.

“Have you ever considered that your strategy may be the problem and not your opponent?” he asked with a smirk. Sam huffed and pushed back her chair to lie down on the floor.

“I’ve been playing this stupid game since I am ten. I believe my strategy can’t be _that_ bad. I’ve had quite a lot of practice,” she said, staring at the ceiling.

She was irritated, moody and fucking horny. Several hours of losing against Loki – who seemed to beat her with no effort at all – had not brightened her mood.

“You’re awfully grumpy today,” the devil in question said while leaning sideways off the chair to look down at her with a smirk. “Is it because you have a handsome man at your disposal, to put it like Lucille had, but aren’t brave enough to ask for what you so desperately need?”

Sam first blanched and then blushed. Her heart leaping into her throat.

 _Fuck_.

She had forgotten that Loki could see every single message she sent as well as everything else she did on her phone.

 _Well, this is embarrassing,_ a voice in the back of her head whispered.

Loki had probably read every word of her and Lucille’s conversation from earlier this day.

He laughed at her mortified expression and slid off the chair. He leaned down and grasped on of her arms, hauling her to her feet. As soon as she was standing, Loki pulled her close.

“I must say it was quite amusing to watch you squirm all day, knowing exactly what was bothering you. A little touch here, some pressure there. I could practically smell your arousal,” Loki purred. “Had me hard all fucking day.”

Sam gasped when he ground his erection against her lower belly. She was going to burst if she didn’t get some relief soon.

Loki grabbed her bum and kneaded the supple flesh in his hands. Sam involuntarily pressed closer to him, a breathy gasp escaping her parted lips.

“Does the lady need the assistance of a gentleman?” he purred and dipped his head to kiss her neck and jaw. She hesitated, still embarrassed by the whole situation.

 _Well, at least you don’t have to actually ask for it now,_ she thought.

“Yes,” Sam admitted, her cheeks heating up at the confession.

“Well, my gentleman honour requires to give the lady a hand and what else might be needed to sate her desires,” Loki said and kissed her on the lips.

Lucille would be laughing her butt off if she knew that Loki was quoting her text messages while seducing her. She could never know. Never. Lucille wouldn’t allow her to live it down.

Loki took her hand and let her upstairs into his bedroom. He never took his hands off her, always stroking, teasing and pushing somewhere while they walked.

When they arrived in the bedroom, Loki shut the doors and spun her around, shoving her against the wood and kissing her hungrily. Sam gasped into his mouth, not expecting such ferocity from him all of a sudden.

Loki took that opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips, softly stroking it along hers but being careful not to overdo it. Sam enthusiastically responded to him, parting her lips a little more and earning an appreciative growl from Loki.

He parted from her and pulled her top over her head with one swift move. He hungrily explored the newly exposed skin, kissing the tops of her breasts that peeked out of her bra.

Sam ran her hands over Loki’s naked upper body, squeezing and stroking his pale skin. She loved the feel of him under her fingers and tried to savour every second of it because she didn’t get to touch Loki as much as she wanted.

Often her hands were trapped over her head, held down by him or otherwise immobilised. But now they were free and she made good use of them.

Loki reached around her and opened her bra, eagerly sliding the straps down her arms and letting it fall to the floors. They were both topless now.

Sam tentatively wrapped her arms around Loki’s back and pulled him close. She loved the skin-on-skin contact. Her soft breasts were pressed against his firm chest and she let her hands wander up and down his back.

She could feel the goosebumps that rose on his skin and craned her neck to look up at him and invite him to a kiss.

Loki immediately took the offer and dipped his head to kiss her. He grabbed her hips and walked backwards, taking her with him.

But instead aiming for the bed he stopped a few feet beside it and spun around. Sam found herself facing a big dresser with Loki pressed into her back.

“I promised to fuck you on every surface in this house. Why not start here,” he growled. A hand shot from her hip to her neck and she was bent her over with a forceful push.

Sam squeaked when her face was smushed against the wood and Loki’s other hand left her hip as well to tug down her shorts and panties. The fabric tangled around her ankles.

“Step out of them,” Loki ordered and nudged her leg. Sam did as she was told and Loki kicked the heap of clothing to the side. His own sweatpants and boxers followed right after.

His fingers sought out her pussy and he was pleased to find the wetness gathered there. It wasn’t really surprising considering that she had been horny all day and just got more turned on by the literal hours of light teasing.

He swiftly pushed two of his long digits into her tight warmth. Her pussy made a squelching sound when he thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Sam made a needy sound and pushed her hips back against Loki’ hands.

“My, my, you really are desperate,” Loki chuckled and pulled his fingers from her pussy, giving her bum a light slap. “So greedy and impatient.”

She whined and clenched her thighs together, proving his point.

“Well, a gentleman can’t leave his lady in such an unsated state,” he drawled and let go of her neck to grasp her hips with both hands.

“No, god, please don’t,” Sam begged. She was _beyond_ desperate.

Loki chuckled again.

“Your wish is my command.”

He stepped closer, nudging her legs further apart, and then lined himself up with her entrance.   
Sam could feel his tip brush up against her wet pussy and prepared herself for the welcome and yet challenging intrusion.

Loki titled his hips and let the head of his erection slip past her wet folds. He pressed further in and sheathed his girthy erection in her welcoming pussy with one long thrust.

“Oh-“ Sam uttered a broken moan. She’d never get used to the initial stretch and the slight burn it brought with it. But she was too busy relishing in the long awaited pleasure to pay attention to that.

 _God, yes,_ she thought when Loki was finally buried to the hilt inside her dripping cunt.

She had been horny and cranky all day and _this_ was exactly what she needed.

Loki gave her a little time to adjust to his girth but Sam was impatient. She wanted him to fuck her and she wanted it _now_.

When he pulled back and thrust into her at a fast pace right away, Sam’s moan sounded outright relived.

“Do you need me to fuck you properly? Stuff that tight pussy with my cock and scratch the itch?” Loki asked as he drove himself steadily into her body.

“Yes, p-please,” Sam whimpered.

Loki’s hips connected with her bum, the lewd slap of their skin echoing through the room.

He sped up upon hearing her whimpered plea and Sam could no longer hold back the noises. Gasps and moans and little squeals tumbled from her lips while Loki fucked her with a vigour she hadn’t known before.

He jolted her whole body with each of his powerful thrusts, her hips slamming against the drawer and her chest sliding along the polished surface. She going to be covered in bruises the next day.

“Oh my- fuck,” Sam moaned and scrambled to find something to hold on to. Her hands grasped the edge of the drawer and she held on to it with all she had while Loki continued to fuck her mercilessly.

“What a naughty thing you are. So desperate to be fucked. My good girl,” Loki growled and reached down to stroke her clit.

Sam mewled, immensely turned on by his words and almost driven to distraction by those wicked fingers circling her throbbing clit.

“Are you my greedy little girl?” Loki asked and Sam mewled, nodding her head while pushing her hips back against him as much as she could.

“Yes, yes I am,” she moaned.

“Yes you are,” Loki agreed and circled her clit faster as well as thrusting more vigorously. “And you’re not going to come until I allow it.”

“Please, I-“ Sam was cut off when Loki let go of her hip and sank his fingers into her hair, yanking her head back. Her glasses slipped from her nose, clattering onto the drawer and she uttered a cry, her pussy clenching around his cock.

Pain and pleasure were blending together and the sensations sent Sam spiralling closer to her orgasm at a breakneck-speed.

The bite of the wood against her hips, the cool surface on her sensitive breasts, Loki’s cock inside her, his fingers on her clit and the hand roughly pulling her hair. All of it was too much and yet just right.

Sam knew she was gonna come soon even though Loki hadn’t given her his permission to do so.

“Please, I need to come. Oh my gosh, please let me come. Please, please, please-“ she started to chant, her pleading only interrupted by moans and gasps.

The muscles in her thighs were starting to tremble and cramp and her legs wouldn’t hold her weight for much longer.

“So well behaved. Very well, come Sam. Be a good girl and come on my cock,” Loki purred, though it sounded a little strained. He was close, too.

As if she had been waiting for his permission, Sam came with a shuddering cry. Her cunt clamped down on Loki’s cock and her legs gave out under her, thighs twitching and trembling with the force of the orgasm.

Loki groaned loudly when her walls fluttered around him, trying to keep him from leaving. He sheathed his cock in her tightening cunt with one sharp thrust and came with a feral growl.

Sam whimpered and felt Loki paint her inner walls with his seed.

He stayed inside her for a few moments and then pulled his softening cock out. He watched his seed slowly trickling out of Sam’s tender cunt.

Sam almost slid off the drawer and collapsed on the floor, her arms and legs no longer able to support her, but Loki caught her around her waist.

He hooked his other arm under her knees and picked her up to carry her to the bed and set her down gently. Sam fell back against the mattress and her eyelids started drooping almost instantly.

Loki smiled down at her and stroked her hair before getting up on the mattress himself. He crawled around Sam and laid down on his back next to her.

As soon as he was settled, Sam immediately moved. She slowly rolled onto her stomach and shuffled over to him, draping herself across his chest with the last bit of strength she had.

Loki laughed quietly, the sound rumbling in his chest. He lifted a hand and began stroking up and down her back. Sam sighed happily, burying her face in his chest.

They laid in bed for a while. Their breathing calmed down and Sam was dozing on Loki’s chest, her eyes halfway closed and a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through her whole body. Her ear was pressed against Loki’s chest and the steady rhythm of his heart was slowly lulling her to sleep.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, Loki stirred beneath her. His hand stopped stroking her back, tapping her shoulder instead.

Sam startled awake again. She lifted her head and squinted up at him groggily. One side of her face looked a little smushed from resting against his chest and being pressed against the drawer earlier.

He chuckled at her confused and dishevelled state.

“Don’t fall asleep. I’m sure dinner is ready by now and I for one am ravenous,” Loki said and tried to move her off him.

“Noo, I don’t want to,” Sam whined and wrapped her arms around this torso to keep him from prying her away.

“Come on, Sam,” Loki said. He sounded amused.

Sam shook her head and clutched him tighter, head back on his chest.

Loki huffed. Sam felt him move when he stretched out an arm to retrieve his phone from the bedside table. He unlocked it and tapped the screen a few times before holding it to his ear.

“Hello Beatrice. I hope I am not disturbing your work but I was wondering if you could bring dinner up into my bedroom?”

Sam lifted her head and looked at him with wide eyes, shaking her head frantically. Loki smirked down at her and continued his call.

“Yes, that would be lovely. A certain lady doesn’t feel like going downstairs.”

Sam’s cheeks reddened.

“Thank you, that’s all,” Loki said and ended the call.

“She can’t come up here. Look at me, look at you. Oh my gosh, that’s so embarrassing,” Sam spluttered and tried to sit up. She needed to find her clothes. _Now._

But Loki wouldn’t let her. This time _he_ wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest to keep her from leaving.

“So eager to leave of a sudden,” he teased. Sam squirmed in is grip, trying to wriggle free.

“Don’t worry about Beatrice. I’ve told you before, she’s seen worse. Two naked people really isn’t something that will surprise her,” Loki said in an attempt to calm her down.

“Just- let me get the blanket, please,” Sam begged and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Loki shook his head with a little smile.

“Ah, I almost forgot how shy you are. It’s so endearing,” he said and then let go of her with one arm to pull the blanket from under their bodies. A little tugging and moving around allowed him to pull it free and he swiftly covered their bodies with it.

Sam instantly relaxed, now feeling much safer with the fabric shielding her body from the maid’s eyes.

As if on cue, a knock came from the door and Loki called for his maid to come in.

Beatrice stepped inside and Sam lifted her head to glance at her. The woman caught her eye and winked. Sam quickly hid her face under the blanket again.

“Don’t mind her, she’s a shy one,” Loki chuckled. Beatrice must’ve looked surprised by her sudden bashfulness so Loki took it upon himself to explain.

Sam heard the older woman chuckle and then the clatter of cutlery when she set down a tray on the bedside table.

“Well, enjoy your meal you two lovebirds. And I may add that you two hopefully use proper protection,” Beatrice said, her tone turning motherly and a tad bit scolding towards the end.

Loki laughed heartily, his chest moving up and down with the sound.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got it all sorted out,” he chuckled.

“Very well,” the maid answered and then left the room. Sam heard the door shut with a quiet _click_.

“You can come out now, she’s gone,” Loki teased and pulled the covers down to reveal her head.

Sam _hmpfed_ and stayed where she was.

He reached down and arranged her pliable body. Sam worked with him, letting him pull her fully on top of his body. Once she laid there he scooted back and sat up, his back leaning against the headboard.

Sam was now sitting in his lap, shoulders slumped forward and head still resting against his chest.

Loki cupped her face with both hands and made her look at him. He studied her intently.

“You can always come to me if you need something,” he said. His tone was sincere and there was a soft look in his eyes as he gazed down at her still slightly flushed face.

“Be it pleasure, something for university, or any other need. Just ask, don’t be ashamed of what you want or need.”

Sam looked at him for a long moment and then nodded.

“Okay,” she said.

Loki gave her a small smile and leaned down to press his lips to hers.   
  



	27. You eat pizza with your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is feeling particularly moody. She spends most of the day doing university tasks and then binge watching a let's play on YouTube.   
> She also craves greasy food.   
> Loki is about to meet hangry Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, 
> 
> I'm back with a funny little chapter. There's some angst too, with Sam trying to figure some stuff out and Lucille helping her. She's really the best friend :D   
> Anyhow, enjoy the chapter ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are alway appreciated <3

After having dinner in bed, Sam went back to her room to shower and get ready for the night. She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to go back to Loki’s room and when she dared to crack the door open and peek inside, he was already sound asleep so she left and crawled into her own bed.

She snuggled under the covers, one of the pillows pressed to her chest and belly and another one between her legs. Together with the blanket tucked around her it felt less lonely. Her to go solution for long nights. Especially now.

Because sleeping alone was becoming quite… she didn’t really have a word for it. But it made her somewhat sad. She hadn’t known what it was like to share a bed with a partner but she had always craved it, arranging an armada of blankets and pillows around herself.

But now she knew how nice it was to wake up cocooned in someone’s body, their warm skin pressed against hers. And sleeping without that soothing warmth after having a taste of it seemed cruel.

Sam sighed quietly and rolled up into a small ball under the blankets. She pulled her knees up to her chest, smushing the pillow between them and her upper body. It helped her fall asleep. Eventually.

-

Sam woke up the next morning, her limbs tangled in the sheets and the pillow halfway buried under her. She groaned and tried to free herself from the fabric but it was tightly wound around her legs and middle.

She wiggled around, her hands tugging at the sheets.

“Come on, get off,” Sam mumbled and rolled over on her tummy to wrestle the sheets from under her body. That was a mistake.

She rolled over with too much force and found herself teetering on the edge of the mattress.

“Oh, no, no, no- Ah!”

_Thump._

Sam landed on the floor face-first.

“Oouuuch,” she whined and freed her hand to hold her forehead where it had made contact with the floor.

She heard the doors open and closed her eyes for a moment. Great, just great. Sam turned on her back, tangling herself further in the sheets. She squinted at the doors to see who was standing there.

Loki was peeking his head in. When he saw her wriggling around the floor he chuckled and stepped in fully, closed the door behind himself.

“Do you need my help?” he asked, still laughing.

Sam scowled, though the effect was somewhat dampened because of her position.

“I need you to stop laughing and get those damn sheets off me so I can punch you in your perfect teeth,” she growled and wriggled more vigorously.

Loki laughed louder and shook his head. He walked over to her and crouched down to help her disentangle her limbs from the fabric. After some shuffling and tugging she was free.

Loki straightened, taking the sheets with him and throwing them on the bed.

“Thank you,” Sam grumbled and rubbed her still throbbing forehead. Loki smiled and reached around her to grab her glasses from the bedside table and pushed them on her nose. She blinked up at him, still touching the tender spot on her head.

“You are very welcome,” he chuckled and pulled her close. His eyes followed the movement of her hand and he reached up the gently bat it away.

“Did you hurt yourself?” he asked, eyeing the red spot on her forehead and running the tips of his fingers over the little bump that was forming.

“I hit my head. It’s okay though. You got some ice?” Sam asked and rubbed her bare arms. She was freezing even though she had put on a top and some panties last night instead of sleeping naked.

“Sure, I’ll get some. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Beatrice told me that breakfast is ready,” Loki said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before releasing her and leaving the room.

“Well, that was awfully nice of him,” she mumbled to herself and walked over to the closet.

Ever since her little… _breakdown_ , Loki had been exceptionally kind. Of course still his dominant and demanding self but generally a little softer. It was confusing and messed with her head.

Especially because she still didn’t quite believe his words from a week ago. He couldn’t actually like her. That would be crazy. Right?

Sam shook her head, trying to shoo away the pesky thoughts and doubts and picked out an outfit for the day.

Comfy purple and black panties with a matching bra – she was a sucker for matching underwear – black socks, dark blue sweatpants and a thin, dark green long-sleeved shirt.

It was getting cooler with summer having passed its peak and slowly drawing closer to an end.

Sam went downstairs, her hand subconsciously moving to her abdomen when another little cramp – nothing but a subtle tug – passed through her muscles. She sighed, dreading the time she would actually start her period.

When she entered the dining room, Loki was already sitting at the table. He looked up upon hearing her enter and smiled. Sam shyly returned the smile and walked over to her chair and sat down.

She looked at him briefly, taking note of his casual attire.

“You staying home today?” she asked.

“Hm, yes. I can handle everything that’s on today’s agenda from home. No need to get dressed up and leave,” Loki answered and looked at her with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

Sam wondered if she had done anything to cause that look on his face but decided not to worry about it too much and started eating her breakfast instead.

Loki followed her example and they ate in comfortable silence, the only thing disturbing the quiet was the sound of cutlery scraping over plates or the dull sound of a glass being placed on the wooden table.

When they had finished breakfast, Beatrice came to collect the dirty dishes.

Sam watched the woman leave the room through the kitchen door but Loki turned her attention back to him when he asked about her plans for the day. Sam shrugged.

“Hm, I think I’ll do some university work. I need to hand in a paper tomorrow and I haven’t finished it yet cause I was too lazy. I don’t wanna put it off any longer though,” she admitted.

Loki hummed and then got up

“Seems we’re both busy for the time being. I’m in the office if you need anything,” he said.

“Alright,” Sam replied and tilted her head when he leaned down to peck her cheek before leaving the room.

When the door fell shut behind him, she reached up to touch the spot he had kissed. The skin was still tingling from the soft contact.

Sam shook her head and dropped her hand to her lap. She let out a sigh at the prospect of having to work but got up and returned to her room nonetheless.

-

The morning passed quickly while she wrote her paper, did some necessary research, sorted facts and named sources. It was tedious and boring work, especially because of the rather dull topic, and Sam let out a sigh of relief when she saved the ten pages long essay and attached it to an email, sending it off to her professor.

She checked the time on her phone. 12:38. Sam huffed. She’d been working three hours on that damn essay.

Her eyes were drawn to a text from Lucille and she opened their chat, typing a quick reply.   
Sam scrolled up to read their chat from the previous day, giggling a little at her friend’s humor and blunt honesty.

_This is simply… a little out of the norm. Laufeyson doesn’t seem like a bad person._

Sam read Lucille’s text from yesterday over and over.

She put the phone down on the desk and rested her head atop her folded arms.

Lucille was right. At least to some extent.

Loki wasn’t a _bad_ person. He had treated her kindly enough. Well, safe for the punishment and that one time she ran away. That was on her though. She shouldn’t have disobeyed him like that.

And she had to take into account that he did not punish her for that. Even though she probably would’ve deserved it.

Sam sighed, her warm breath enveloping her face in the little space between her face, arms and the tabletop.

Loki hadn’t noticed how miserable she was feeling until he had caught her crying a few days ago. And ever since that day he had been more attentive, spending time with her outside the bedroom and actively taking an interest in _her_ needs.

He even told her to come to him whenever she needed or wanted anything.

A small smile curved her lips. He had looked so sincere and kind when he had told her that. His green eyes gleaming and the wrinkles around them deepening when he smiled.

_You are a very interesting person, Sam. And I am interested in much more than simply your body._

Those were his words. They were uttered in a quiet, reassuring tone while he had held her in his arms and her tears were wetting his shirt.

Sam wanted the words to be true. She wanted it more than anything else.

Wouldn’t it be nice to be wanted, to be liked for who she was?

No one had ever been interested in her. Not in the real Sam. She was too nerdy, too snappy, talked too much, the odd one out that never joined any campus parties and rather stayed cooped up in her apartment to play video games or draw.

Sam could feel tears gather in the corners of her eyes and she lifted her head to quickly wipe them away.

How could he like her? No one _liked_ her.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she had grabbed her phone and was texting Lucille.

‘Hey, you got an ear for a sec?’

She waited, relief flooding through her when Lucille answered almost immediately.

‘Sure, hon. What’s bothering you?’

‘It’s kinda complicated… just… This probably sounds stupid but do you think anyone could ever like me? Like… _love me_?

Lucille answered without hesitation.

‘Of course! You are amazing, Sam. You’re kind and funny and smart. You’re nerdy and brave, always speak your mind. Why would you think anything else?’

‘Well, no one’s ever showed any interest in me. And I am bisexual which means I technically have double the chances to find someone or the other way around. But before Loki there was nothing. No one.’

There was a longer pause and then her friend started typing again.

‘Can you call me?’

Sam didn’t hesitate and hit the ‘call’ icon. Lucille immediately picked up.

“Hey, sweetie. Where does all this talk come from all of a sudden. You’ve never worried about things like that before.”

Sam shrugged even though she knew Lucille couldn’t see it.

“Well… I’ve never had to worry about it before. Which is kind of part of the problem? I don’t know… It always ate away at my confidence that no one seemed to take an interest in me. I mean, maybe there’s something wrong with me? I just don’t know.”

“I didn’t know it was bothering you that much, I’m sorry for not picking up on that. But let me tell you this, there’s _nothing_ wrong with you. You are perfect just the way you are. It’s not your fault others can’t see your worth,” Lucille said in a loving and reassuring voice.

Sam hummed and there was a longer pause. Then Lucille giggled quietly.

“What?” Sam asked, interested in this sudden change of mood.

“It’s just-“ she giggled again- “You said ‘before Loki there was nothing’ which heavily implies that there is something _now_. Tell me about it.”

Sam blushed and stuttered, not able to get out a straight answer. Lucille laughed.

“Oh my gosh, Sam. You h _have_ to tell me everything about whatever is going on between you two. Did you suggest he help you with your ‘problem’?” she asked with a teasing tone.

Sam thought about her question and tried to quickly come up with an answer.

_Should I tell her? She did say it wouldn’t be weird. If I can tell anyone, it’s Lucille._

A little smirk creeped onto her face.

“Maybe…” she answered in a slightly suggestive tone. There came a squeal from the other side of the line.

“Oh my- Sam! You let him pop your cherry?” Lucille asked, sounding almost incredulous.

“Hey! _You_ said it wouldn’t be weird. Don’t go and judge me now,” Sam defended herself. Lucille giggle-squealed.

“I’m not. You know that I don’t give much on the concept of virginity. People worry about stupid things like that too much. I just can’t quite believe you went through with it.”

“Well, I did. Or _we_ did to be specific. But that wasn’t why I wanted to talk,” Sam said and cleared her throat.

“What is it, then?”

“Okay, he said he liked me. That I caught his eye back at the Apex and that he was interested in me. But- I just can’t quite believe it. It’s simply too good to be true, don’t you think?” Sam asked unsurely.

“No, it’s not. Is it really so hard to imagine that someone likes you for who you are? I told you already, you are an incredible person. Why _wouldn’t_ he be interested in you?”

Sam thought about that for a moment.

“I… I guess you’re right,” she mumbled eventually.

“Of course I am,” Lucille chirped and made Sam laugh.

“Okay, okay. Thank you, Luce. You’re the best,” Sam said sincerely.

“No problem. I gotta go, class starts in a few. It was great talking to you. Maybe call me again tomorrow?” Lucille suggested.

“Yes, sure. I’d love to. Bye, love you.”

“Love you too, silly. Bye.”

Sam ended the call and leaned back in the office chair.

_Maybe Lucille was right. Maybe he does like me. **Actually** like me. _

-

Nothing special happened that day after their little conversation.

Sam did some more university work and Loki was busy with his work. They spoke few words during dinner. Loki was exhausted from the day in the office – his eyes looked red and tired – and she was busy thinking about her phone call with Lucille.

Sam’s heart had almost stopped when she remembered that he was able to listen to her every phone call and text.

What if he had listened in on Lucille and her? He probably hadn’t… He would’ve mentioned it to her if he had, right?

The thought was haunting her when she went to bed – alone – and woke up late the next day.

Sam had slept poorly and her throat was dry. She was greeted by several little cramps in her abdomen when she got up but upon further inspection she noted that her period still wasn’t quite there. Not that she was complaining.

Sam took a brief shower and dressed in black sweatpants and a baggy grey sweater. She didn’t feel like looking pretty today.

After having a late and rather unsatisfying breakfast – she was craving something greasy and fast food-ish. Pizza would be great – she went back upstairs und flopped down on her bad. She was feeling particularly moody.

“I could draw,” she mumbled into the mattress. “Or do some university work… or watch a tv show. Maybe some YouTube… ugh.”

Sam didn’t really feel like doing anything but being bored was just as bad so she decided to give her latest drawing project a try.

She set up her laptop and drawing tablet and settled into the office chair. She opened the file, took the tablet pen into her hand and got to work.

But it wouldn’t quite work. She was too impatient and quickly grew irritated when a few lines didn’t turn out like she had wanted them to.

“Ugh, fuck!” she cursed and erased all the progress she had made. It just didn’t look _right_.

“Can’t fucking draw,” Sam grumbled and started over again.

But the next try didn’t end any better. About half an hour later she tossed the tablet pen to the side and angrily shut her laptop.

She was _angry_. Sam huffed and rose from her chair, pushing it back with such force that it toppled over and hit the ground with a dull _thump_.

Sam just stood in place for a second, closing her eyes and biting down on her knuckles while trying to push down her growing irritation. Then she turned around, pulled the chair upright and flopped down on the bed.

She retrieved her phone from the bedside table and scrolled through the timelines of her different social media accounts with little interest. Then she opened YouTube and scrolled through her subscriptions, settling on her favourite gamer and tapping on a random video of hers (It was episode 3 of an ‘The Last Of Us 2’ let’s play).

She plugged in her earphones and curled up on her side. The episode was over far too soon but the YouTuber had uploaded episodes up to number 14 so she could continue all day.

And she did. Sam literally did not do anything else but lie on her bed and stare at her phone screen while she watched episode after episode of the let’s play.

She was interrupted sometime around 5pm when Loki opened the doors to her room and stepped in.   
Sam looked up from her phone and scowled at him.

Loki raised his eyebrows and walked closer to the bed. Sam could see his lips moving but she didn’t hear him because she was still listening to the let’s play via her earphones.

She stopped the video and pulled the earphones from her ears with a dramatic sigh.

“What did you say?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, not at all pleased with her bratty attitude.

“I was wondering why you looked like I just killed a puppy,” he questioned, the wrinkle between his eyebrows deepening.

“I’m angry,” Sam stated somewhat neutrally. Loki cocked his head to the side and smirked. He was intrigued.

“And why is that?” he asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes while he strolled over.

“I don’t know. Leave me alone,” she said and looked back at her phone, plugging the earphones in and tapping the screen to continue the video. But Loki decided that their conversation wasn’t over yet.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and snatched the phone from her hands, taking the earphones with them. Sam snarled, literally _snarled_ , like an angry dog and lunged for her phone but Loki held it out her reach with ease.

“Beatrice asked whether we want a rice pan with some vegetables or pasta for dinner,” he said calmly while still keeping her away from her phone.

Sam stopped trying to get back her phone and flopped down on her back, groaning dramatically and tilting her head back.

“I want pizza. I want something greasy and disgusting and I want it right fucking _now_ ,” she whined and hit the mattress with her fists.

She thought she was pressing Loki’s patience, but instead of getting angry at her for her bratty and moody behaviour he simply shook his head with a chuckle.

“Maybe we should go for a walk so you can get some fresh air,” he mused.

Sam’s head snapped to the side and she looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

“Don’t fuck with me. Are you serious?” she asked, daring him to say that he was only joking. But Loki nodded.

“Sure, why not. I suppose it would be nice for you to get out of the house for a while,” he said.

“Can we get pizza on the way,” Sam immediately asked, pushing herself up on her elbows. Loki chuckled.

“Fine, we’ll get you your pizza,” he agreed and laughed when Sam literally _bounced_ off the bed to get dressed properly for a walk.

She quickly scurried into the closet and closed the door. Her eyes roamed the shelves while she tried to piece together an outfit. She opted for black skinny jeans, a dark blue top that showed off a nice amount of her cleavage and a black denim jacket to pull on in case it she would start to shiver in the evening.

She dressed and then stepped out of the closet, eying Loki who was still sitting on her bed.

“You’re not going to keep this on, are you?” she asked and pointed at his chest. Loki looked down at his suit.

He must’ve went out despite not planning to do so. Something probably came up.

“Why not?”

“Because I will look ridiculous next to you. Go and put on something else,” she demanded, hands on her hips. Loki narrowed his eyes at her and got up. He crossed the distance between them in moments.

“You’re awfully bossy today,” he said in a low voice and gripped her hips, pulling her close.

Sam couldn’t find it in herself to be scared or even the slightest bit nervous. She just wasn’t in the mood for this shit. Her crazy hormones could make her reckless at times. Just like now.

“I get bossy when I’m hungry and angry. I’m hangry, I crave pizza. So you better throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before I _make_ you,” she threatened, poking a finger into his chest.

Loki growled and swooped down, taking her lips in a dominant kiss. She gasped at the suddenness of his action but quickly melted against his body while their lips moved with each other.

Loki pulled back, leaving her a little breathless, and looked down at her flushed cheeks with a pleased smirk.

“I’ll be back in a few,” he announced and stepped away from her, leaving the room without looking back once more.

“Damn,” Sam said quietly to herself when the doors fell close behind him.

-

The kiss had somewhat appeased her temper. She had chosen a pair of sneakers (black converse, fake ones. The original ones were outrageously expensive) and went downstairs, putting them on and then waiting impatiently for Loki to come down, too.

She didn’t have to wait long.

He descended the stairs, somehow managing to look smoking hot in a simple pair of black jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He was wearing a black pair of elegant and yet causal looking suede boots. A black leather jacket was slung over his shoulder.

Sam couldn’t decide whether she liked him better in casual clothes or in those perfectly fitting suits.

“It’s rude to stare, you know,” Loki teased.

“Shut up and come on. I want food,” she said and smacked his arm as soon as he was close enough.

“You really are bossy when you’re hangry,” Loki noted while unlocking the front door and holding it open for her. “I don’t know if I approve of this sudden change in your behaviour.”

“Give me food and I’ll be back to normal. If I ever was normal in the first place,” Sam shot back and walked out of the door.

“I doubt it,” Loki replied, closing the door and catching up to her with two big steps. When they reached the front gate, Loki punched in the security code on a little touchpad and the gate slid open, allowing them to step out and onto the street.

Sam wasn’t offended by his reply. She’d never been normal, never wanted to be. If she was honest, she thought there wasn’t even a thing such as ‘normal’. Everyone was weird in their own little way.

“So, you know a pizza place around here?” she asked, not sure which way to turn.

“Yes, there is a nice little restaurant about twenty minutes from here. Owners are Italian and their food is absolutely delicious,” Loki said, offering her his arm which she promptly took, hooking her arm around his and locking them together.

“Nothing too fancy though, right?” she asked. Loki chuckled.

“No, it’s just a quaint little shop.”

And it was. It was an adorable little restaurant, squeezed in between two ancient looking houses. The signs and furniture looked well used, but neatly cleaned and shiny. That summarised the whole establishment.

The vintage furniture, combined with the tidy brick walls and clean wooden floors gave off an old charm. It was cosy and small, only six small tables fit into the front room.

The kitchen was only partly cut off from the front room. Sam could see a huge stone oven behind the counter. That’s where the pizzas were baked.

She loved this tiny restaurant already.

“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson,” a tall man with grey hair and tanned skin greeted him as soon and he and Sam had set foot in the building.

“Hello, Abramo,” Loki replied and nodded, offering the older man before them a polite smile. “How have you been faring?”

“Oh, we’re getting by. The customers aren’t plentiful but loyal. Like you,” Abramo said and smiled widely. “What can I do for yo- Oh, forgive me, I did not realise you had company.”

The man smiled kindly at Sam and she returned the gesture, holding out a hand to him and introducing herself.

“It is lovely to meet you, Sam. It seems someone finally managed to steal this man’s heart,” Abramo said and winked at her.

Sam blushed a little and squeezed Loki’s arm tighter for reassurance.

“Indeed,” Loki chuckled. “Could we get the table in the corner?”

“Of course, of course. Have a seat. I will send someone to take your orders shortly,” the man answered and guided them over to a small table towards the back of the room.

It was close to the stone oven, the warmth it radiated comforting and cosy. A little wall cut their table off from the rest of the room, forming a small nook that provided privacy.

Abramo left them to it and Loki pulled out Sam’s chair, tucking it in and then sitting down himself. Sam shrugged her jacket off and draped it over the back of her chair.

“What do you think?” Loki asked once he was seated, one arm motioning at their surroundings in a grand gesture.

“It’s sweet. Small and cosy and not at all horribly fancy like I expected,” Sam admitted, looking around once more. Three of the six tables were occupied, their counted in. The two couples – at least Sam thought they were couples – sat at their tables, looking at each other dreamily and exchanging bites of food.

Sam noted amusedly that all four of them had not even touched their cutlery and instead ate the pizza slices with their hands.

 _Definitely not horribly fancy,_ Sam thought.

Loki got her attention by nudging her legs with his. She turned her head back to him and accepted the menu he handed her with a hum. She opened the small card, the edges of the worn object fraying a little. It added to the whole vintage charm of the restaurant.

Her eyes scanned the card and she quickly found her favourite. Pizza margherita. Preferably with extra cheese.

She set the card down again and watched Loki as he studied his menu. His eyes moved along the lines on the aged paper until they settled on one line and he nodded to himself.

As if on cue, a young waiter appeared. He stopped beside their table and pulled out a little notepad, looking at them and asking for their orders. Sam and Loki recited them, along with what they wanted to drink. She asked for a water, Loki wanted wine.

Sam watched the waiter walk away and then turned back to Loki.

“I’m not kissing you after drank that stuff,” she said and pointed at the glass the waiter was bringing along with her water, returning faster than she’d thought. 

“Hm, I think I’m going to get you to kiss me anyway,” Loki said, smirking smugly. Sam narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t reply because the young man placed their beverages before them.

-

It wasn’t long before their pizzas arrived. Sam’s mouth watered when the big plate was placed before her. The pizza was already pre-cut into ten equal slices.

She thanked the waiter and then took a sip of her water. When she set down her glass she saw Loki reaching for the fork and knife that laid to either side of his plate.

“Oh no,” she said and pinned him with a stern look. Loki looked at her, eyebrows raised.

“Don’t you _dare_ using a fork and knife for this,” Sam told him.

Loki snorted and proceeded to pick up the cutlery.

“And why should I not?” he challenged, waving his knife around.

“Because you eat pizza with your hands. Period. Now, away with the knife and fork. Here,” Sam said and bent over the table, picking up a piece of his pizza and holding it to his lips.

Loki looked rather perplexed. He eyed her, then the slice of pizza.

Sam nudged it against his lips and he finally relented, opening his mouth and taking a bite. She grinned triumphantly and waited until he had chewed and swallowed the bite. Then she lifted the piece again and watched him take another bite.

He finally placed his cutlery down and accepted the slice of pizza from her so she could pick up one of her slices and take a bite.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” she said with a grin. 


	28. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's dad is back and he's not happy.   
> A conflict ensues that leaved Sam in need of comfort, which Loki gladly provides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones but there's plenty of angst in it (also some fluff, don't worry). It was quite hard to write so I hope you enjoy it :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Loki did make her kiss him later that evening despite him having drunk the wine. Sam didn’t mind as much as she thought she would.

He had worked her body so well, fucking her thoroughly and making her come multiple times, that she barely noticed the slightly bitter taste of the alcohol on his tongue when he kissed her breathless.

In the next morning, Sam woke to someone stroking her bare back, running their fingertips up and down her spine and eliciting goosebumps on her whole body.

She shivered and blinked a few times, shaking off the tiredness that clung desperately to her heavy eyelids and limbs.

Sam shivered again and snuggled closer to Loki. He stopped stroking her back and backed off a little to look down at her face. Sam didn’t meet his eyes, finding way too much comfort in the warmth of his warm chest against hers. Her forehead was resting against his collarbone and she breathed in his scent.

“Good morning, little one,” Loki whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Mornin’,” Sam mumbled sleepily and finally moved her head to look up at him. He didn’t look tired which suggested that he had been awake for a while now.

It somehow warmed Sam’s heart that he had stayed still, simply caressing her body and watching her sleep for who knows how long.

“Do you want to go down and grab something to eat?” he asked.

“Mh, can I shower first?”

“Sure. I’ll wait,” Loki said and released her, nudging her to get her to get up instead of just snuggling close and falling asleep again.

Sam sighed a little and got up, collecting the clothes they had flung to the floor last night. When she had gathered all of her clothing she moved to leave the room but stopped when Loki called out to her.

“You can use my bathroom if you want,” he said and jerked his head at the door to his right. Sam stopped halfway to the bedroom doors. She shrugged and turned around, pressing the bundle of clothes to her chest when she neared the bathroom door.

She was still a little shy when it came to being naked around Loki. Not during sex. But when she was simply walking around like this with his eyes following her every move. It made her feel bashful.

Loki of course picked up on that but he decided not to comment on it. He simply watched her as she disappeared into his bathroom, closing the door once she was inside.

Sam stood by the door for a moment, taking in the unknown room.

It was a little bigger than her bathroom and the colour scheme was different as well, more dark and calming colours mixing with the cream coloured tiles. The actual appliances were the same though, only a few small alterations here and there.

Sam dropped her clothes into the hamper and then proceeded to take a towel from the closet in the corner and setting it down on the counter before stepping into the shower and turning on the water.

Sam let the water rain down on her and wash away the sweat from last night. She reached for the shampoo bottle in the corner and then realised she was in Loki’s bathroom and thus there was only _his_ stuff around.

She took the bottle and popped open the cap to sniff at the contents. It smelled alright, a little too intense for her since she preferred flowery scented shampoo but she’d survive it.

After lathering her body up, she used Loki’s hair shampoo to do the same with her hair and then washed the bubbles from her skin and hair again. She turned off the water and slid the glass door open to step out.

A shiver ran through her body and Sam quickly reached for her towel, briefly drying her hair with it and then wrapping it around her body.

After that she stood in one spot for a second, squinting around a little confused – she wasn’t wearing her glasses – and then remembered that she didn’t bring any clean clothes.

She shook her head at her own forgetfulness and walked out of the bathroom.

Loki was still lying in bed but he had moved because he was holding his phone in his hands. Or at least Sam thought that it was his phone. She wasn’t quite sure without her glasses.

“Have you seen my glasses? I can’t remember taking them off,” Sam said and squinted at him. Loki chuckled.

“Yes, give me a moment.”

He got up and walked to a dresser on the other side of the room. He picked something up – presumably Sam’s glasses – and returned to her, carefully pushing them up her nose. Sam couldn’t remember how her glasses had ended up in this particular spot but she didn’t ask. It didn’t really matter anyway.

“Thanks. Imma just get dressed. I’ll be right back,” Sam promised and walked around him. She left his room and hurried back into hers, going straight into the closet and discarding the towel.

Sam grabbed a random pair of underwear, a black thong and matching bra, blue socks, a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark red top. She quickly put the clothes on and grabbed her phone before leaving her room.

Loki was already waiting outside. He had thrown on a pair of black sweatpants and a dark grey t-shirt and tapped his foot impatiently when she emerged.

“Sorry,” Sam immediately apologised and followed him when he started walking down the corridor and descended the stairs.

They sat down at the table in their usual spots and as soon as they were seated, Beatrice promptly emerged from the kitchen with two stacks of pancakes for each of them.

Sam beamed when she saw the sweet treat she’d have for breakfast and gave the maid a wide smile.

“Thanks, you’re the best,” Sam said and grabbed her fork and knife, ready to devour the pancakes.

Beatrice exchanged a smile with Loki, both of them watching Sam with sparkling eyes.

The maid then left and Loki dug in as well, making an appreciative sound when he took the first bite of pancake drenched in syrup.

Sam had worked her way halfway through the stack of pancakes when her phone started vibrating against her thigh. She jumped a little, uttering a startled noise and dropping the cutlery to reach into her pocket and retrieve the buzzing phone.

Her father’s contact flashed across the screen.

Sam looked up at Loki, unsure of what to do.

“Uh, it’s my dad. I’ll just-“ she got up and answered the call, but remained standing by the table instead of leaving the room right away. She sent Loki an apologetic look.

“Hey, dad. How are yo-“ her father’s angry voice interrupted her greeting. He was shouting and it made Sam jump, almost tripping over her chair. Her father never shouted at her. He… was always calm and reassuring. Why was he shouting?

“Sam! Have you lost your mind?” his angry voice came from the speaker.

Sam wrinkled her brow and shook her head slowly, confused with her father’s behaviour.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“One of my contacts informed me that Laufeyson went out with a young woman yesterday. He snapped a few pictures and sent them to me,” her father raged.

Sam’s stomach dropped to her knees. _Shit._

She must’ve been visibly paling because Loki, who was watching her closely, made a move to rise and take the phone from her but Sam rose a hand and gestured for him to stay seated.

“Do you know what went through my head when I saw that said woman was _you_?” her father questioned.

“I- dad, it wasn’t a big deal. We just went out fo-“ he interrupted her again.

“Not a big deal?! This man kidnapped you and uses you as leverage against me so I don’t unveil all his dirty secretes to the public. You are supposed to fight him every step on the way, not frolic through the streets with him like some kind of twisted couple,” he _screamed_.

Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes. Her heart hurt terribly, her chest felt like it would collapse any moment, leaving her unable to breathe. She didn’t know what to say.

“What happened to you, Sam? What did he do to you? This isn’t what my daughter would do in such a situation,” her dad continued, still outraged and also sounding disappointed.

That disappointed tone, the accusing words… her heart twisted and Sam clenched her fists.

“Then I suppose you don’t know me very well,” she retaliated angrily. Her father began to speak but this time Sam was the one to cut _him_ off.

“Not that it surprises me. All you’ve ever done since I got here was asking about Loki and what he was doing. ‘Did he go out today’, ‘How long was he gone’, ‘Did anyone come home with him’, ‘Do you have access to his office’!” Sam hissed, her own voice raising in volume.

“How about ‘How are you doing’, ‘Is he treating you well’, ‘What happened to your escape plans, why didn’t it work’, ‘Do you need me to do anything’? But no! You are all caught up in your fucking _stupid_ investigation. Too caught up to ask how your own _goddamn_ daughter is doing in this mess of a situation,” she shouted, angry tears slowly sliding down her reddened face.

“Sam, I’m sorry that’s not what I-“ her father started, but was again cut off by her.

She furiously wiped her eyes behind her glasses and shot Loki a brief glance before storming out of the room to continue her conversation. He didn’t follow.

“I don’t care if you’re _sorry_! You’re- You are supposed to love and support me, regardless of the circumstances. But you are driven by your selfish obsession to bring Loki down!”

“Sam, I love you. You are my daughter, of course I do. It’s just this whole situation. It’s-“

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. Family comes first, that’s what you always taught me. That we had to stick together because all we got is the two of us. But you left me behind, dad. You didn’t even try to come and get me-,” Sam’s voice cracked and a choked sob tore through her chest.

“I- I simply assumed you were doing alright. His men told me if I didn’t do anything stupid you’d be safe and cared for. So I thought-“ her father sounded distressed.

“No, you didn’t _think_ -“ Sam interrupted him- “It is true, he has treated me well. I have everything I need and more. Everything except for _you_. You, who I need most. You, who seemingly didn’t waste a thought about how his only daughter was coping with this mess.”

“Of course I thought about you! I think about you every damn second since you were taken. That’s why I am still trying to bring Loki down. It’s the only way to free you. This-“

“No, dad, I can’t listen to this right now,” Sam got out and ended the call. She stood motionlessly for a moment, tears still welling up and trickling down her cheeks.

“ _FUCK_!”

She flung her phone across the foyer, the screen audibly shattering when it made contact with the hard wooden floor.

Sam stormed up the staircase, taking three steps at a time and ran down the hallway. She passed her room and went straight into Loki’s, throwing herself on the unmade bed and hiding under the covers.

Silent sobs were shaking her body, her tears sliding down her face and wetting the silky, dark green sheets.

She was vaguely aware of Loki calling her name.

He must’ve gotten up after she had thrown her phone. The shattering noise probably alerted him. Along with her loud curse.

His quick steps echoed through the hallway, the sound of her bedroom door being ripped open followed. He searched the room, the closet and then the bathroom but she wasn’t there. He didn’t expect her to lie curled up in his bed.

So instead of checking in his bedroom, he went through some other rooms. Sam could hear his calls and footsteps the whole time. She just couldn’t get herself to answer him. She was too devasted to do anything but cry.

Finally, Loki seemed to think of looking in his own bedroom. The doors were opened with force and Sam heard him bursting into the room.

He approached the bed with long steps and pulled away the blanket that covered her shaking form from view.

“Sam,” he said firmly, concern seeping into his voice. The mattress dipped when he climbed onto the bed.

She didn’t react, only turned her face further into the mattress to hide from him and kept crying.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Loki said and reached out. He touched her shoulder, causing Sam to curl up into herself even more.

“Come here,” Loki soothed, using both arms to pull her curled up body closer and manoeuvre her into his lap. He scooted back until he was leaning against the headboard with her still in his lap.

His hands smoothed over Sam’s back and through her hair, stroking softly while he spoke calming words.

Sam’s sobbing slowly subsided. Tears were still slipping from her eyes and every once in a while she hiccupped.

Loki stopped stroking her back and coaxed her with gentle words and touches to uncurl and lay down on him. Her legs were to either side of him, her form slumped against his rising and falling chest. Her arms hung limply by her sides.

Sam hiccupped and sniffled, rubbing her face into Loki’s chest and raising her arms to wrap them around his upper body loosely.

“How are you feeling?” Loki asked quietly.

Sam shrugged weakly and scooted closer, not wanting any space to be between them. His body warmth, his steady breaths and heartbeat and scent were calming her down. She never wanted to let go.

Loki pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then moved a little, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and briefly typing a message before putting it away again.

Then he reached down, taking her glasses from her nose and drying her wet face with his hands, thumbs gently wiping away the tears.

He continued with drying her glasses, cleaning them from the drops of salty tears that fell onto them and carefully pushed them back up her nose.

“Thank you,” Sam croaked, her arms slightly tightening around him.

The doors opened, making Sam jump a little and then hide her face in Loki’s chest.

“Hello,” Beatrice said softly. Sam could hear her stepping further into the room and setting something down on the bedside table.

A hand, smaller than Loki’s, smoothed over her hair.

“I brought up the rest of your breakfast. You need to eat something, sweetheart,” Beatrice said and then retreated, the sound of the door clicking shut announcing her departure.

Loki moved. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her at an arm’s length. His eyes studied her puffy face.

“Come on, let’s get some more food into you,” he said and made her scoot back a little so he could set the plate down on his lap between her and him.

Sam’s half-finished pancakes laid on it.

Instead of handing her the fork and knife to let her eat, he cut a piece of the pancake and lifted it to her lips.

Sam eyed the fork with the piece of pancake.

“Eat,” Loki ordered softly.

Sam opened her mouth and closed her lips around the fork. She pulled back, taking the pancake piece with her and chewed it slowly. She could feel her cheeks heating up a little but was sure it wouldn’t show since her face was red and puffy from crying.

Loki waited patiently until she had chewed and swallowed the bite before cutting off another piece and feeding it to her.

He continued like that, feeding her the pancake piece by piece, until the plate was empty and Sam’s belly full.

Loki set the plate aside and moved to pull her close but Sam resisted. She had seen his plate of unfinished pancakes on the bedside table when he put down her empty one. She wriggled around on his lap.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked.

Sam didn’t answer. She lifted herself off his lap and pushed at his legs, trying to part them to make room for herself between them.

Loki slowly parted his legs and watched on as Sam settled cross-legged between them. She reached over to the bedside table and retrieved his plate.

Sam set the plate down in her lap, cut off a piece of Loki’s pancakes and held the fork up.

Loki looked at the fork and then at her, not unlike she had done earlier when he started to feed her.

A tiny smile tugged at her lips and her eyes sparkled when Loki leaned forward slowly to take the bite she offered him.

After he chewed and swallowed the bite, he leaned forward again. Sam hadn’t prepared another bite for him to eat and was confused at first, but that quickly changed when Loki leaned even closer and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

His lips were sweet from the syrup on the pancakes and so were hers. It fit the kiss. Soft, sweet and innocent. And so, so warm.

Something stirred in her chest, sending a spike of… something hot and warm and soothing coursing through her body.

She felt like melting, her lips moulding to Loki’s, the two of them seemingly becoming one.

Sam pulled back a little, her lips less than an inch away from his. Their noses brushed together.

Offering a weak smile, Sam pulled back further and then cut off another piece of pancake for him. This time, Loki didn’t hesitate. His lips wrapped around the fork and took the bite with them.

Sam kept feeding him. Loki interrupted her every now and then to steal a loving kiss. When they were done, she set the now empty plate down next to hers and scooted closer to Loki.

Her legs untangled and she settled right in his lap. She wrapped her legs around him so her heels brushed his bottom when she tightened her legs to wiggle even closer.

Loki mirrored her position, bending his legs so they were circling her smaller form in his lap. His arms came up to wrap around her body and pull her against his chest.

Sam enjoyed the way he surrounded her, cocooning her body into his.

She dreaded the moment he decided to let go.


	29. Taking the initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is still recovering from the fight with her father. Loki is happy to provide comfort and more. He later comes up with an idea Sam is delighted by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Some more fluff and angst but also a lot of smut to spice things up a litte ;D   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and like the little cliffhanger that promises a fun next chapter. I'm sure you'll love it. Well, I hope so at least *nervous laugh* 
> 
> Anyway, off you go. Read this chapter and have fun :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam sighed quietly and pressed her head further into the warm pillow.

Her arms dangled at her sides and her fingers twitched when she moved to grasp at the pillow but instead touched something firm wrapped in fabric.

_Wait… Where’s my pillow?_

Sam blinked and lifted her head. She wasn’t lying in her bed. She was still sitting on Loki’s lap with her head resting against his warm chest. Her glassed sat askew on her nose because the side of her face had been pressed against Loki’s chest.

She reached up and adjusted the glasses, then she blinked a few times and tried to shake off the tiredness that still clung to her.

Her eyes took in Loki. He leaned against the headboard, his head tilted back slightly and lips parted. Soft snores rose from his mouth and Sam giggled quietly. 

His arms were loosely wrapped around her body and his legs still curled around her.

Her movements and giggling woke Loki. He startled, a loud snore coming from him before he raised his head and blinked sleepily, visibly confused for a few moments. Then he got a grasp on reality and looked down at Sam.

“You snore,” Sam said, her voice a little hoarse and croaky from all the shouting and crying. She looked up at him with a little of her usual spark in her eyes.

“I do not,” Loki answered, pressing a hand to his chest in mock offense. When his hand made contact with his shirt, a wide smile split his lips.

“And you drool,” he said, lifting his hand and revealing the wet spot on his chest.

Sam blushed and muttered something under her breath.

_Embarrassing._

Loki chuckled and patted her head.

“There are worse things than snoring and drooling,” he said in an amused tone.

That sobered Sam up. She looked down and leaned forward to let her forehead rest against Loki’s chest.

“Yeah, like your own father shouting accusations at you,” she breathed.

Loki stiffened underneath her. The loose hold he had on her tightened and his lips sought out the top of her head.

“What did he say?” he murmured into her hair. Sam sighed.

“Well, he… Someone saw us at the restaurant yesterday and word got back to my father. You can imagine that he wasn’t too happy about that,” Sam said, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

“Yes, I figured that much. But you got angry as well. I heard most of the conversation but why don’t you explain why it got out of hand so fast?”

It wasn’t really a question. Loki wanted to know what had happened and he would get his answer. Sam needed to get some of the weight off her shoulders anyway.

“Well, as soon as I answered the phone he started shouting at me. About yesterday, you know. Told me I shouldn’t go out with you and things like that. I tried to tell him that we just went out for some pizza but he wouldn’t listen…” Sam trailed off, the tears spilling over and dripping into Loki’s lap.

He reached down and tilted her head, making her look at him. Sam tried to free her face from his grip. She wanted to hide her face and tears from his scrutinizing gaze. But Loki wouldn’t let her hide her face. He kept a firm hold of her chin.

Sam looked everywhere but in his eyes and continued.

“He just kept accusing me in that disappointed tone. Like he has the right to accuse me or be disappointed. _I_ should be the one accusing him.”

Sam drew her eyebrows together and wiped away some of the tears.

“He got me into this mess, leaving me to my own devices and not even attempting to help in any way. I had to help myself. And now he comes along, judging me for adjusting to my situation and making the best of it. Stupid idiot,” Sam muttered, angry tears sliding down her cheeks as she clenched the fabric of Loki’s shirt in her fists.

“I’m sure your father did what he thought was best for you,” Loki said, reaching up to wipe away the tears that kept coming.

Sam finally looked him in the eyes, surprised by what he had said. Why was he defending her father?

“Well, he was wrong. He should’ve come to you on his goddamn knees _begging_ to get me back. But what did he do? Continue his stupid little investigation even though you showed him it’s useless,” Sam spat and shook her head angrily.

“You know, he always told me family comes first. It seems he’s forgotten the lesson he tried to teach me so desperately.”

“I don’t think he’s forgotten. He loves you dearly and just chose the wrong way to show it. He scolded you like a child, but you’re a grown up. You can do whatever you want and with whom you want,” Loki stated firmly.

Sam sighed, shoulders sagging and the angry fire in her eyes burning out.

“I guess. Ugh, what am I saying. I _know_ he loves me. It’s just- he’s never been like that before. Maybe I need to show him that I can make my own decisions now…” she shrugged and moved around in Loki’s embrace until he let her go and she could flop down on the mattress next to him.

Loki hummed and reached into his pocket, pulling out demolished phone.

“You could start with that by letting me take you to a shop to buy a new phone. This one is definitely trashed.

Sam groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

“Ah, fuck me,” she cursed and then took one hand from her face to take the phone from Loki.

The screen was shattered, black, white, red and green colours spreading out and covering the front in a jagged pattern.

 _Jepp, definitely trashed,_ she thought with an internal facepalm.

Sam tossed the phone to the end of the bed and sighed.

“Quite the temper you have there,” Loki teased and looked meaningfully at the shattered phone that laid on the sheets.

“Shut up, hypocrite,” Sam grumbled and blindly reached out to smack him. Loki dodged her weak attempt at hitting him and chuckled.

“Can’t argue with that,” he said, still sounding amused.

Sam rubbed her face with one hand and sat up.

“I gotta wash my face,” she said and slid off the bed with a groan, the need to just flop down and lie on the ground almost too great to resist. But she did and dragged her feet when she shuffled into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

She stopped in front of the sink of turned on the water, quickly placing down her glasses and then splashing some water into her face to wash away the salty remnants of her tears.

Sam turned the water off again and dried her face on one of the towels the hung by the sink. Then she pushed her glasses back up her nose and returned to the bedroom.

She clumsily climbed onto the bed and resumed her spot next to Loki. She laid down on her stomach and draped on arm over Loki’s extended legs.

Loki reached down and ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp gently and then moving down to the nape of her neck, his fingertips tickling the sensitive skin.

Sam moved further up the mattress and turned on her side so she faced him, granting Loki access to more of her body. She wanted more of his touch.

Loki took the opportunity and gently traced her cheekbones, the curve of her jaw and then slid further down her throat.

His fingers danced over her neck and collarbones, the tips grazing the tops of her breast before wandering over her side, running his hand over the side of her ribcage, waist and then stopping at her hip.

He lingered on the hem of her top and slid a hand under the fabric to touch her bare skin.

Loki’s hand roamed over her soft belly and up to her breasts, then he moved down again, his fingers playing with the waistband of her sweatpants.

Sam shuffled a little closer until there was little space left between them and reached out herself to touch him.

While Loki was still playing with the waistband of her sweatpants and occasional moving up the touch her stomach and sides with light fingers, Sam pushed a hand under his shirt and softly caressed the soft skin of his abdomen, just above his own sweatpants.

She reached further and let her fingers graze the skin of his back and then came back around to explore the firm expanse of his belly.

Loki was firm and strong where Sam was soft and giving. He was all rough edges and sharp angles, she made of soft curves and valleys.

Loki’s hand finally pushed past the waistband of her sweatpants and panties. He cupped her pussy with his big hand and softly started to stroke her.

Sam gasped, her hand stilling momentarily on his body, but quickly picking up its work again once she had gotten used to his touch.

She pushed the fabric of his shirt up so it bunched at his waist and then slowly, teasingly, dragged her nails over his skin. She was careful not to hurt him, merely applying enough pressure so he would feel what she was doing. 

Loki let out a quiet groan and shifted a little.

Sam smirked, happy with the effect she was having on him. It gave her the confidence she needed to do what she wanted to do next.

Her hand slowly, tentatively, pushed past the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers. She gingerly moved further down, her fingers tickling the black curly hair at the base of his cock.

She bit her lip when Loki moved his hand and teased her wet entrance with one of his long, slender fingers.

Sam tried her best to concentrate on her task besides the distracting sensations that arose between her legs.

She wrapped her hand around his stiffening cock and tentatively traced the veins that ran along his shaft, making Loki shudder softly.

He retrieved his hand from her panties then, much to Sam’s disappointment, and tugged at her top.   
Sam pulled her hand from his underwear as well and lifted her arms to let him pull the piece of clothing over her head. Once it was discarded, Loki moved to take off her bra. It was quickly set aside with the top.

He was about to touch her when Sam whined a little, tugging at his shirt. Loki chuckled and drew his shirt over his head, throwing it off the bed.

Sam made a pleased sound, touching the newly revealed skin with eager hands. She pushed herself up on one elbow and started to touch his chest and shoulders, greedily exploring every inch of him.

Loki momentarily interrupted her to push at her sweatpants.

Sam retreated her hand from his body and turned on her back, lifting her hips and shimmying out of her pants. Loki did the same thing beside her. Now both of them were almost bare.

Sam got up to her knees and turned. She lifted one knee over Loki’s lap and placed it down on the other side of his hips, straddling him.

Loki groaned when she sat down right on the bulge in his boxers. He was still leaning against the headboard, his hands coming up to stroke up her sides and then touch the sensitive skin of her breasts.

Sam arched into his touch and then leaned closer, her head tilting up and offering him the opportunity to kiss her, which he promptly did.

He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers in a soft but firm kiss. Their lips moved with each other, his molding against hers perfectly in a passionate kiss.

Sam’s hand came down to grip his hips and steady herself while they kissed. Loki nipped on her bottom lip and Sam responded by parting her lips and swiping her tongue along his bottom lip. 

Loki growled softly, the sound turning into a groan when Sam started grinding against his straining erection.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, tangling with hers in a dominating and heated kiss.

Sam moaned quietly, grinding harder against him. She was dripping wet, a stain forming on her panties and soiling them along with Loki’s black boxers. The friction his erection provided against her swollen clit spurred her on even more.

Loki lifted his hips off the bed and nudged her off his lap. He pulled the boxers down his legs, his erection springing free.

Sam hastily discarded her own, wet panties and then quickly straddled him again. His cock pressed up right against her cunt and rubbed against her clit.

She started grinding against him once more and reached up to grab the back of Loki’s neck and pull him down into another kiss. Her free hand moved down, wrapping around his erection. She ran her thumb over his tip teasingly, eliciting a delicious moan from him that she swallowed and answered with one of her own.

Loki grew impatient, his teeth nipping at her lips and then wandering away from her mouth to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck.

Sam tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her throat and kept teasing him with light strokes, her thumb running over his weeping tip every now and then.

When she did it yet again, it drew a growl from him. He took the wrist of the hand that kept teasing him and twisted it behind her back.

Sam arched her back and bit her lip at the slight burn it caused in her shoulder.

Loki leaned down and skimmed his teeth along her collarbone before moving lower and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He gently sucked and nipped at it with utmost care, making sure not to hurt her.

He pulled back and studied her nipple for a moment and when he decided he was happy with his work moved on to the other, sucking and nipping until it was as flushed and hard as its twin.

Loki moved up to take her lips in a dominant and hungry kiss, making her lips mold to his. His hand released her wrist and Sam immediately brought her hands to his chest.

Loki broke the kiss, leaving Sam breathless and stunned. His hands went to her hips and he lifted her so she was hovering right over his erection.

He dragged his tip through her dripping folds, coating himself in her juices and bumping her clit with his tip a few times, making her gasp and squirm in pleasure.

“Always so wet for me, what a naughty little pet I have,” Loki groaned.

Sam mewled, nodding her head in agreement.

Loki gripped her hips tighter and pulled her down on his erection. The head parted her folds and slipped in, then the rest followed in one fluid motion. He pulled her flush against his pelvis, making her take every inch of him.

Sam’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and she moaned, her head tipping back. Her walls clenched around him as she adjusted to the borderline painful stretch.

When Loki started shifting beneath her, Sam dropped her hands from his chest to his abdomen and lifted herself up before sliding down his girthy cock again.

Both of them moaned in unison and Sam repeated the movement, impaling herself on his cock again and again until she had found the right angle and pace that was pleasurable for them both.

Loki’s hands left her hips and started to roam her chest once more, softly stroking, squeezing and tweaking. The sensations added to the pooling arousal between Sam’s legs and she increased the pace.

Her nail dug into the soft skin of his abdomen and she moaned, her head tipped back and a blush covering her cheeks.

Loki growled quietly when he felt her nails on his skin and reached up to grasp the back of her neck and pull her to him for a hungry kiss.

It wasn’t sweet or soft. It was teeth and tongue and wanton desperation.

Sam mewled when she was pulled forward and the change in her position provided a delicious new angle that made Loki touch her g-spot in just the right way. She bit down on his bottom lip when she sank down on him and he hit the spot again.

Loki groaned when she clenched around him.

Sam let her tongue swipe over the lip she had bitten, soothing the ache she inflicted.

“That feels good, keep going, you're doing great,” Loki praised in a low voice, his lips only inches from hers.

Sam soaked up the praise like a sponge would water and whimpered. The rhythm of her hips was starting to falter as she neared her orgasm.

Loki picked up on it and gripped her firmly by the hips, moving her against him while pounding up into her.

“Oh, yes… I’m going to-“ Sam’s sentence was cut off by a loud moan.

“Are you going to come?” Loki questioned, finishing her interrupted sentence.

Sam nodded frantically, eyes fluttering shut as she arched her back and mirrored his tight grip on her hips.

The tension in her lower half grew, filling her with a unquenchable need and driving her closer and closer to a mind-blowing orgasm. She panted and mewled atop Loki, her breasts swaying seductively with every move she made.

“Good, be a good girl and come on my cock, squeeze me with your tight pussy,” Loki commanded with a strained growl, one hand leaving her hip to seek out her throbbing clit and circle it with deft fingers.

Sam’s breath stuck in her throat and her thighs started to quiver. She tried to keep moving but her movements turned jerky and desperate.

Loki increased the pace of both fingers and hips. It sent Sam tumbling off the edge.

Her hips jerked and she let out a stuttered moan. Her thighs tensed and clamped around Loki’s hips.   
He groaned when he felt her tight walls spasm and flutter around him.

“Just like that,” he moaned and pulled her down on him more forcefully while still pounding up into her with sporadic thrusts.

Loki pulled her hips against him one last time and this time he held her there. He moaned low and long, the sound cut off when his voice faltered and he came.

Sam felt his seed shoot up into her, the warmth of it inside her adding to her pleasure and drawing it out.

Loki’s tensed thighs went lax when his orgasm subsided. The tight grip on her hips loosened and Sam let upper body drop against his. Their sweaty chests pressed together but Sam didn’t mind it one bit.

She buried her face in the crock of Loki’s neck and nibbled on the skin, her tongue darting out to taste the sheen of sweat that covered him.

Loki hummed, enjoying the way she was toying with him.

After the two of them had recovered and their breathing calmed, Loki pushed at Sam’s shoulders to get her to move so he could look at her.

Sam’s lips were still attached to his skin. They had raised a little hickey and when Loki pushed at her, her lips slipped from him with a little _pop_.

She looked at Loki, disgruntled at being disturbed while marking him with a nice hickey. He chuckled at her displeased expression.

“Now, don’t look at me like that. I believe the sex was quite exceptional for both of us. Come on, you can continue your marking later,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Sam blushed a little but was still reluctant to go.

“Why? I don’t wanna leave,” she said, sounding a little whiny and moved to attach her lips to his neck again.

“Did you forget about your phone already? I suggest we get you one today. We still have some of the afternoon left,” Loki said, gently prying her away from his throat.

He lifted her off his now soft cock, both of them groaning quietly when he left her body. He set her down on the mattress next to him and Sam immediately shuffled close, pressing her face against his shoulder.

Loki was touched by her clinginess. She really didn’t want to leave the bed and would rather stay there with him. He eyed her for a short while and then spoke.

“How about you call Lucille and she can join us?”

Now _that_ got her attention.

Sam perked up, her face disconnecting from his shoulder and looking up at him.

“Really?” she asked, sounding more than excited.

Sam hadn’t seen her best friend in too long. She missed holding her in her arms when they hugged. Lucille gave the best hugs.

“Really. But only when you get up,” Loki said, chuckling lightly as she practically _leaped_ off the bed, her wobbly legs almost giving in when she got to her feet.

“Careful,” Loki laughed and reached out to steady her.

“Where’s my phone? I need to c- Oh… Well, that’s inconvenient,” Sam said upon remembering she didn’t have her phone anymore because she had trashed it in a fit of rage.

“Use mine,” Loki said and pointed at the sleek, black smartphone that sat on the bedside table.

Sam walked around the bed and picked up the phone. She turned on the screen and then hesitated.

“Password?” she asked and held it out to Loki, who took the phone from her and entered the code before giving it back to her.

Sam took the smartphone back and briefly sat down on the edge of the bed, her legs still a little wobbly, and typed in Lucille’s number before pressing the ‘call’ button.

It took a while until her friend picked up. Not that Sam was surprised. She would’ve been hesitant to pick up too, if an unknown number called her.

“Hello?” Lucille’s unsure voice called form the other end of the line.

“Hey, Luce,” Sam greeted and smiled upon hearing the relived sigh of Lucille.

“Hey, who’s phone are you using to call me? That’s not your number.”

“Yeah… I might have trashed my phone earlier. I am using Loki’s phone right now. I wanted to ask if you were up to a little trip to the store to get me a new one,” Sam asked.

Lucille answered enthusiastically.

“Oh yes! I can’t wait to see you again. Is Loki coming, too?”

“Uhm, yes he is. I hope you don’t mind,” Sam said, glancing at Loki. He watched her with a raised eyebrow.

“No, not at all. I can’t wait to meet the man you seduced,” she joked, her tone suggestive.

“Luce!” Sam exclaimed, embarrassment colouring her cheeks. Her friend giggled.

“Just for you information, it was the other way around,” Sam said.

“Oh, even better. You two gonna pick me up or how does this work?” Lucille asked.

“Uh, I don’t know. Gimme a sec, I’ll ask him,” she replied and lowered the phone, turning to Loki.

“Can we pick Lucille up?” Sam asked. Loki nodded and waved a dismissive hand through the air.

“Tell her we’ll be at hers in half an hour.”

“Did you hear that? No? He said we come and pick you up in half an hour?” Sam recited what Loki had told her.

“Perfect, see you then,” Lucille chirped.

“Yeah, see you.”

She ended the call and handed Loki the phone.

“Thanks. I gotta hurry. I need to shower, I can’t go out smelling like this,” Sam said and gestured at herself. Loki grinned, reaching out and pulled her from where she sat on the edge of the bed and closer to him.

“Like what?” he asked, his nose disappearing in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply.

“Like sweat. And sex,” Sam said and tried to wriggle free of him.

“Come on, you need to shower too,” she protested.

“We could shower together,” Loki purred. Sam snorted a laugh.

“I don’t think we’d make it to Lucille’s in half an hour of we shower together.”

“Hm, fair enough. Off you go then,” Loki said and released her, patting her bum when she rose and watching as she collected her clothes and vanished in his bathroom.

Only after she had closed the door, it occurred to him that he’d have to use her bathroom now because his was occupied.


	30. Shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Sam and Lucille go out to find a new phone for Sam.   
> Lucille's bright and bubbly nature causes quite the stir. In a good way though. She and Loki team up against Sam (much to her dismay) and with their help they acquire a new phone and some other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I'm back with yet another chapter. A fluffy anf funny one at that. You get to meet Lucille properly for the first time. She's a confident ball of energy and definitely lightens the mood. It's exactly what Sam needs after all that drama with her father. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of our new friend Luce :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

They made it to Lucille’s apartment building in time.

When they had gotten into Loki’s car, Sam was surprised to see he was driving himself. She kind of expected this man… what was his name? Kevin? Korg? Something with a K.

Anyway, she was expecting him to drive them, like the time Loki had brought her back after her little escape attempt.

But not today. Loki sat behind the wheel of the sleek sports car and Sam slid into the passenger seat. He started the engine and it roared to live. Loki’s lips quirked up into a satisfied smile when he heard the sound.

His fingers found the touchpad of the little screen that was built into the dashboard. He pulled up the navigation system and before Sam could tell him Lucille’s address he had already typed it in.

She didn’t question that.

Now they were standing outside Lucille’s apartment building, the car parked by the side of the road.   
Sam eyed the doors of the building impatiently, waiting for her friend to appear.

“Ugh Luce, what is taking you so long,” Sam mumbled to herself. Loki chuckled.

“Relax, Sam. We’re two minutes early. She’ll come out soon enough.”

Sam huffed at that and kept eyeing the door with narrowed eyes.

When the doors opened and Lucille _finally_ stepped out, Sam giggled excitedly and pulled at the door handle, almost tumbling out of the car with how eager she was to get to her friend.

“Luce,” Sam called and regained her balance, before walking towards her friend with big steps.

Lucille spotted her and squealed. She started running, not bothering to check if there were any cars coming, before she ran onto the street and met Sam in the middle of it.

They crashed together – the impact slightly painful, but neither of them cared – and wrapped their arms tightly around the other.

There they stood, tightly wrapped in the other’s embrace, in the middle of the street.

“God, I missed your hugs,” Sam mumbled into Lucille’s shoulder, making her friend laugh.

“I missed you, too,” she said and teasingly poked Sam into the sides, making her giggle.

They slowly entangled themselves from each other and Lucille held her at an arm’s length to look her over, as if it check for any injuries or anything else that might be out of the ordinary. But when she couldn’t find anything she nodded.

“You look perfectly healthy, happy, nothing that hints any mistreatment. Hm, I was expecting to slap Laufeyson today. But it seems you’ve been telling the truth. He’s been treating you well.” Sam laughed at that, her cheeks heating up a little.

“Of course I said the truth. What did you expect? Me to lie to you about how he treated me for whatever reason?” Sam asked, amused. Lucille tilted her head to the side with a faked thoughtful expression.

“Yeah, that’s about what I expected,” she said in mock agreement.

“Very funny,” Sam deadpanned and smacked her friend’s shoulder playfully. Their banter was interrupted by Loki.

“Hey you two, get off the street and into the car, lest you want to get run over,” he called and then pointed at a car that was approaching to their right.

The two friends quickly walked over to Loki’s car and got in, Sam in the passenger seat, Lucille in the backseat. She sat down in the middle one so she could talk to and look at both Loki and Sam from the backseat.

“Nice car,” Lucille said and patted the seat cushioning next to her. Loki smirked.

“Thank you very much.”

He started the car and waited for the approaching one to pass before he pulled back onto the street.

“So, you’re Lucille,” Loki said and eyed Sam’s friend briefly in the rear-view mirror.

“So, you’re Loki,” Lucille replied.

Sam turned in her seat to look at her and they both grinned. Loki chuckled.

“I can see why you’re Sam’s friend,” he commented in an amused tone.

“Is that so?” Lucille asked and rose her eyebrows in mock surprise. Loki chuckled again.

“Yes, you have the same attitude,” he replied and briefly sent Sam a glance. She just shrugged and grinned at Lucille again.

-

The ride to the store didn’t take long.

Loki parked his car in a multi-story carpark near the city centre. They walked the rest of the way.

As soon as they stepped into the store, Sam cursed herself for trashing her phone.

They walked along aisles of overpriced smartphones and the further they got the deeper Sam’s heart sank.

“Ugh, I’m so stupid,” she whined all of a sudden and stopped in front one of the devices. The number on the price tag had four digits.

Lucille and Loki stopped to turn around and look at her with the same surprised and questioning expression. It would have been hilarious if Sam wasn’t so caught up in her own worries.

“Look at this-“ she pointed at the electronic price tag- “I can’t afford this? This is crazy. God, why did I have to trash my phone.”

Lucille and Loki exchanged a look, both of them thinking the same thing. Loki approached her, Lucille right behind him.

“Sam,” he said with a amused smile tugging on his lips. “ _I_ am going to buy you the phone. You don’t have to worry about the money.”

Sam looked at him with disbelief.

“What? No, that’s way too much money. I’ll just- I don’t know…” she trailed off, getting more and more flustered by the second.

Now it was Lucille’s turn to talk.

“Come on, Sam. It’s not a big deal,” she said and walked over to her.

“It is!” Sam insisted. Lucille sighed and turned to Loki.

“She’s a little weird with money, never lets me buy her anything. She gets me birthday presents and such but when _I_ do that she’d flip out,” she told him with an eye roll.

“I don’t like it when people spend money on me,” Sam muttered, her face a dark shade of red.

“Even if these people do it willingly and have more than enough money to spend some on you?” Loki asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Sam answered sharply.

“Well, you can’t keep me from buying you a phone. I’ll do it whether you like it or not,” Loki said and smirked at her.

“Let him buy you a phone,” Lucille said and looked at her with an encouraging smile. Sam sighed.

“Fine,” she relented and looked at Loki. “If it makes you happy.”

Loki grinned and came to stand on her other side. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. His hand went to her chin to tip her head back and Sam begrudgingly let him kiss her.

“God, you two are so cute,” Lucille noted with an adoring expression.

“Thank you,” Loki chuckled and released Sam.

“I think we have to expand our idea on that comic we were talking about,” Lucille said and suggestively wriggled her eyebrows at Sam, who narrowed her eyes.

“No, I don’t think so,” she replied, daring Lucille to say anything else. She didn’t. Just laughed and patted Sam on the back.

Loki eyed them both curiously but didn’t ask what they were talking about.

“Come on, you two,” he said instead and gestured for them to follow him. “I have a few models in mind, but they are a few aisles further down.”

-

The further they walked, the pricier the phones got, until Loki stopped beside a small selection of high-tech smartphones. The price tag almost gave Sam a heart attack.

“No,” she said firmly and pointed at the number with too many digits. “You are not buying that.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like to be ordered around or be forbidden something. It woke in him the strong urge to do exactly what he was told not to. He was similar to Sam in that regard.

“Oh, am I not?” he asked and reached for the first model.

“No, you are not,” she assured him. Their eyes met in a silent stare down.

Lucille stood a little to the side, her gaze darting from Loki to Sam. She was soaking the tension up, revelling in this little fight for power. Her inner writer was thriving.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Sam, his expression changing just the slightest bit. The firm set of his lips shifted into a straight line, the wrinkle between his brows deepened and a dangerous spark ignited a fire in his eyes that made Sam shiver.

She relented, averting her gaze and staring at the floor instead.

Loki took a deep breath and pushed back his shoulders.

“Now, which one do you want? They come in all kinds of colours, so don’t worry about that,” Loki said and turned back to the display of smartphones.

“I- I really don’t know about this…” Sam mumbled, still staring at the floor. Loki made a move to step closer to her, but Lucille was faster.

“Hey, it’s alright,” she said and wrapped an arm around her friend’s waist to pull her against her side.

“He said he doesn’t mind. He _wants_ to buy you this phone. Let him do that for you.”

Sam still wasn’t convinced and Lucille knew that. She looked to Loki for help.

“Let your rich ass boyfriend pamper you a little,” Lucille said, a playful undertone creeping into her voice. She knew just what to say to make Sam smile.

And Sam did smile. She laughed a little and then shrugged.

“I don’t want to be a burden to any-“ she didn’t get to finish the sentence because Loki stole her from Lucille’s embrace.

“You are _not_ a burden. You are mine, are you not? And I told you that I take care of what is mine. Now let me, your rich ass boyfriend-“ he glanced at Lucille with a quirk of his lips- “Pamper you by buying you a new phone.”

Lucille giggled at that and patted Loki on the shoulder. Sam hid her face in his chest.

“Okay,” she agreed, face heating up a little.

 _Damn them, both of them_ , she thought.

Loki gave her a reassuring squeeze and then let her go.

“Now, which model do you want?” he asked, stepping back to point at the handful of high-tech smartphones before them. Sam eyed them. She felt a little helpless, not being very familiar with the technology.

“I don’t really know where the differences are,” Sam admitted and shrugged.

Loki was about to open his mouth to answer, but Lucille was faster than him.

“Oh, that’s easy. Look, this one…” Lucille started and continued with a long and thorough explanation of where the differences between the phones were and which one would be the best choice for her.

Loki listened intently, his brows lifted in silent acknowledgement. He seemed impressed with her knowledge.

Sam didn’t understand much. But when Lucille finally pointed at the most expensive – and in Sam’s eyes the one with the most pleasing form – and came to the conclusion that this one would be the best choice, Sam hesitated.

“It does look nice…” she said slowly.

Lucille groaned.

“Did you listen to a word I said? The looks aren’t what’s important. I told you that-“

Sam interrupted her.

“I know what you told me. I just didn’t understand much of it,” she admitted. Lucille sighed.

“Alright, it doesn’t really matter anyways. All of these are exceptional. And if you think this is the prettiest, you go girl,” she said with a shake of her head and a smile.

Sam offered her friend an apologetic smile in return.

“Well, I guess I’ll take this then,” she said, but still hesitating. Then she said what both Lucille and Loki were dreading.

“But it’s so expensive-“

Loki and Lucille groaned in unison. Sam pulled up her shoulders and raised her hands in defeat.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’ll take it,” she quickly relented, earning appeased looks from both Loki and Lucille.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Loki said, his signature sentence whenever he had gotten her to do something she was hesitant about.

“Harder than you might think,” Sam grumbled.

She took the phone into her hands and turned it slowly, carefully as if she was scared it might break when she handled it too carelessly. The outrageously high price was the cause of that.

“Which colours do they have?” Lucille chirped, peeking over Sam’s shoulder.

“Well, there would be grey,” Loki said, pointing at the phone Sam was holding.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Lucille stated in a deadpan tone that made Sam laugh. Then she continued.

“Look, there’s a little display of the colours it comes in,” she said and pointed at a picture next to the stand the phone had rested in.

Sam’s gaze followed Lucille’s finger and she eyed the options of colours. There were at least twenty different options to choose from but Sam’s eyes were immediately drawn to the different shades of greens that were offered.

“How about that one,” Lucille asked, pointing at a soft green that resembled Sam’s favourite colour.

“Hm, it’s pretty. But I prefer darker colours when it comes to things like phones,” Sam mused.

“Then this one would be suitable,” Loki suggested, pointing at a rich, dark green. His favourite colour.

Sam pondered that for a moment and leaned closer to inspect the colour further.

“Hm, yes… I think I like that,” she said, raising the phone she was still holding and trying to imagine it in the dark green colour. “Yes, that could work for me.”

“Awesome,” Lucille said with a wide grin.

“I’ll go and ask to have the phone brought out for us so we can look for suiting case,” Loki said. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” With that, he turned and went to look for the nearest employee that worked at the shop.

Lucille watched him go and then turned to Sam with a grin.

“He seems decent. Didn’t expect him to be so laid back. I was expecting him to stuck up. A ‘no nonsense’ kind of person,” she admitted. Sam laughed.

“He’s definitely not stuck up but trust me, there is a ‘no nonsense’ side to him alright. He’s just reigning it in,” Sam said and rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

“I like to tease him, poke the bear, so to say,” she added with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Lucille laughed wickedly.

“Yes, you show him who’s the boss,” she giggled.

They hadn’t noticed Loki coming back, the new phone in hand.

“Show whom who’s the boss?” he asked innocently though he seemed to know exactly what they have been talking about.

Lucille opened her mouth to give him a cocky answer but was silenced by Sam’s elbow to her ribs.

“Oh, nothing,” Sam quickly answered. Lucille snorted.

“I was saying-“ she sent Sam a pointed look and rubbed her side- “That she should show you who the boss is.”

Loki chuckled heartily.

“And who would that be?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“Well, Sam. Obviously,” Lucille answered with a confident smile.

Loki’s gaze flickered to Sam, his lips forming a wicked smirk at seeing her reddened cheeks.

She knew very well who the boss was.

Sam pleaded him with her eyes to stay silent.

Loki seemed very tempted to make a remark on that topic and Sam knew it. But she _really_ didn’t want her friend to know anything about her… nature in the bedroom. It was nothing her friend was ought to know.

“Very well,” he relented, and Sam visibly deflated, the tension melting away and relief washing over her.

 _That was too close_ , she thought to herself, her heart still beating wildly in her chest.

“Come on, let’s go and choose a case for the phone,” Lucille suddenly said, her attention bouncing from the past moment to the next. She was always like that.

“Okay. Which way?”

“Over there,” Loki said and pointed a few aisles down and answering Sam’s question.

They took off in that direction and soon stood in front of a collection of dozens of phone cases that fit on her expensive model.

“I want a see-through one,” Sam stated as she eyed the selection. “So you can see the green of the back,” she explained and held up her phone.

Lucille hummed, her eyes skimming over the different cases. She reached for one and took it off the hook.

“What about this one?” she asked, holding it out for Sam to see.

It was a see-through case alright. Intricate patterns stretched over it, the white lines flowing into each other and flowing over the surface in nice, elegant arcs.

“Hm, it’s pretty but… I don’t know,” Sam said, unconvinced.

As Lucille returned the case to the hook, Loki took off another one and showed it to Sam.

“Do you like this?” he asked, eyeing her reaction closely.

The case he had picked was nice, too. Flowers – roses – were scattered over the surface, their leaves and vines twining with each other and forming loops and curves.

“Too flowery. I like the nature idea though,” Sam said and watched when he put the case back.

That’s when she caught sight of a case she immediately liked. It hung just two rows from the one Loki had just put back.

“There, that one is nice,” she said and reached out, sliding it off the hook and inspecting the pattern on the back.

It was covered with the outlines of trees which fit nicely to the colour of her phone. The lines that formed the tress were black, unlike the roses or the patterns Loki and Lucille had shown her, which were drawn in white.

Lucille hummed.

“Yes, I like it too. You gonna stick to this?”

Sam nodded. Then she shook her head with a little smile.

“My earphones will look horrible combined with this,” she said with an amused tone.

“Oh god, I forgot about the orange abomination,” Lucille said and exaggerated a full body shiver. Sam chuckled.

“Hey, I liked the colour when I bought them,” she said and then added, “three years ago or so.”

“How did they even survive that long? My earphones break after like half a year. But your ugly ones, they will last a freaking lifetime,” Lucille complained.

They were too busy with their banter to notice that Loki had slipped away for a few moments and only noticed him upon his return.

“Here,” Loki said and handed Sam a small box with a see-through cover. “These fit perfectly.”

Sam looked at the little box and studied the dark green earphones through the cover. They were the same shade of green as the back of her phone.

“But I still have a pair of-“ Sam started to protest but Lucille cut her off.

“Thank you, Loki. These are beautiful,” she said, directed at Loki. Then she turned to Sam and said, “And you, shut up and accept them. I will not watch you walk around with these horrifying red earphones when you can have these decent ones instead.”

Sam pouted and then stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

“Fine. I’ll take them if it will shut the two of you up,” she grumbled but Loki and Lucille could tell she was happy with her new belongings because of the way she pressed them to her chest in an almost protective manner.

The two of them exchanged a pleased look and then Loki said, “Alright, I suggest I’ll go and pay for that now that we have everything.”

He held out his hands and Sam reluctantly handed him her things and then followed him to the checkout with Lucille walking beside her.

Sam’s eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the sum of their little shopping trip pop up on the screen beside the till.

Loki just shot her a warning glance, shutting her up before she could even start her resistance again.   
Sam clamped her mouth shut and decided to study her fingernails instead of watching him pay the exorbitant amount of money for the few things they had chosen.

The woman at the checkout moved to put their things in a plastic bag, but Lucille stopped her.

“Wait, we have one. No need to bring more plastic into our environment,” she said and handed Sam the cloth bag while accepting the items from the woman and carefully putting them into the bag.

They bid the cashier goodbye and left the shop. Once they were outside, Sam stopped and looked at Loki.

“Thank you,” she said shyly, a blush colouring her cheeks. She rose to her tip toes and placed a peck on his lips.

“You are very welcome, pet,” Loki said with a smile and leaned down to kiss her again, his lips lingering on hers for a brief moment before pulling back because he was distracted by the squeal Lucille uttered.

She had her own phone in hands and it was raised, the camera aimed at them.

“Look,” Lucille said and lowered the phone, tapping her screen a few times before walking to them and turning her phone to show them the picture she had snapped.

Sam’s cheeks grew even warmer when she saw the photo.

Loki was dipping his head, his upper body leaned down a bit. Sam on the other hand was tipping her head back, her body straightened to reach his lips and overcome the rather significant height difference. Their lips were pressed together in a soft kiss, Sam’s blush clearly visible in the picture.

“You guys are way too cute. This should be illegal,” Lucille said and nudged Sam with her elbow.

Sam smiled, feeling a little bashful, and shrugged. Loki looked very pleased.

His eyes lingered on the picture for a little longer, then he straightened and clapped his hands together.

“Well, I’d say we get back home now that we got everything,” he said and started ushering the two girls over the sidewalk.

They obeyed his command and walked back to the carpark where his sports car was parked.

Sam asked Lucille about university and her friend was happy to vent about the inhumane amount of work the professors were giving them.

Sam listened patiently, making the right noises at the right times and agreeing without hesitation to everything Lucille asked. It was what she wanted to hear and what Lucille needed to blow off some steam and Sam was happy to provide the outlet for her.

She continued her rant even when they got into the car and Loki started the engine, pulling out of the carpark and onto the busy street.

They reached Lucille’s apartment building way too quickly.

Sam’s friend unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the backdoor before sliding out of the seat and shutting the door again.

Sam quickly got out too, to say goodbye to Lucille. She pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

When Lucille released her and opened her mouth to say goodbye, Sam interrupted her.

“Could you send me that picture you took? I’ll keep my SIM card so I still have the same number. I’ll text you once I’ve set it up” she said quietly, making sure to have her back to Loki so he couldn’t see the blush that covered her cheeks or read the words she was saying.

Lucille grinned widely and wriggled her eyebrows at Sam.

“Of course, anything for my best friend,” she said with a grin and then said goodbye, not leaving without pulling Sam into a brief hug though.

While they embraced a last time, Lucille whispered, “He’s really hot, you know. I’m almost jealous.”

Sam let go of her friend abruptly and moved to swat at her but Lucille was quick to bounce away and run across the street, laughing and shouting her goodbyes once more before disappearing into the building.   
  



	31. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sam return from their shopping trip and Loki plays with the thought to punish Sam for her stubborness at the shop. She hope to convince him to spare her. They agree on compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> I thought it was time for a kinky chapter and some new things to spice things up. So... here ya go, enjoy this smutty goodness *winks*   
> I'll just hide in my bed and hope I did an okay job while you read 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

It was not long after they arrived back at home, that Loki sought out Sam in her room.

She had set up her new phone, inserting her old SIM card into the new model and getting to work. The first thing she did after completing the setup, was texting Lucille.

Her friend replied quickly and sent the picture she had snapped of Loki and Sam earlier that day.

Sam was just smiling down at the image, when the doors to her bedroom opened and Loki entered swiftly.

Sam tapped the screen frantically, scrambling to hide the picture that Lucille had sent. Her nervous fingers failed her and when Loki saw her fumbling with the phone, he was quick to pluck it from her hands.

His eyes gazed down at the screen that showed the picture Lucille had sent her. His lips quirked up into a smirk and he typed something, hitting send and then chuckling at the reply that followed quickly.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Sam asked somewhat frantic.

She got up from the bed, and reached for her phone, trying to pry it from his grasp and see what he was doing. But Loki simply held it up too high for her to reach and kept typing.

He was walking backwards, opening the doors blindly and slipping out into the hallway.

Sam followed him, jumping and stretching in an attempt to get her new phone back. She didn’t want to know what he was texting Lucille but it was most certainly something that she would find embarrassing.

“Come on, give it back,” Sam whined and clung to his arm with one hand while the other reached up to grab at the phone. But she was too short to reach it.

Loki kept typing, arms raised high, and walking through the hallway until he reached the doors to his room. He pushed them open and Sam was quick to follow.

Once they were inside, Loki typed a last message and then locked the screen, slipping the phone into his pocket before turning to face her.

His lips formed a wicked smirk when he looked down at her. Sam swallowed hardly. She didn’t like that expression.

“I like Lucille. She’s a lot like you. A little more reckless and bold than you are. Though she seems to think you just as brave as herself,” he said, his voice thoughtful. Then he changed the tone, the next words he uttered somewhat resembling a low purr.

“But I think you know better than that. You know who the boss is, don’t you?”

Sam blushed a deep shade of red. That’s what she was afraid of earlier in the shop. She thought Loki would make a show of clearly stating just who exactly was in charge. But he didn’t, whether it was Sam’s pleading look that changed his mind or a completely different reason, Sam did not know.

“I think a punishment might be in order. For your stubbornness back at the shop,” Loki drawled. “For questioning me and trying to defy me.”

Sam’s blood ran cold.

 _Oh no_.

He came closer with every word he spoke, backing her up against the wall just next to the doors.

Sam’s back collided with the wall and she looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

“You look so beautiful when you’re afraid,” Loki said and traced a finger along the curve of her jaw. He hooked it under her chin and tilted her head further up.

“So many disobediences and slip ups,” Loki mused as he studied her face with a thoughtful expression.

Sam guessed that he was thinking about how to punish her for her behaviour. Her heart was beating wildly and the fear was driving her to do anything that might lessen the punishment he had in mind.

“I’m sorry,” she spluttered quickly, her voice sounding almost panicked.

Loki found great satisfaction in her fear. Her desperate attempt to apologise for whatever she had done to upset him was amusing.

“I know you are, little one,” he said with an unnerving smile.

“Really, I didn’t mean to defy you,” she stuttered hastily, clutching her hands together tightly.

Loki tilted his head, motioning for her to continue her explanation for her behaviour.

“I just- Lucille was right when she said I don’t like it when people spend money on me. It’s just kind of a sensitive topic and it always makes me feel awkward and bad and-“ Loki cut her rambling off with a low chuckle. He pressed a finger to her lips to keep her from saying more. Sam blinked up at him warily.

“You’re adorable when you fumble for the right words like that,” he said and traced her bottom lip with his index finger.

“I accept your apology, but in the future you will not defy me when I decide to indulge you,” Loki said firmly. “However, you will still receive a punishment for all the slip ups today,” he added.

Sam’s eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Please, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I swear,” Sam started to ramble again.

Loki chuckled at her desperation. She tried anything to evade the inevitable. But he seemed to be feeling merciful because he stopped her once more and said, “You beg so prettily. Maybe I’ll be lenient with you.”

Relief washed over Sam upon hearing his words.

“But I think I will try the thing I have in mind nonetheless. But I will make sure it is rewarding and not a punishment as I intended.”

Now, Sam didn’t like the sound of that at all. What could he have in mind that could be either rewarding or punishing. Her thoughts wandered back to the spanking.

It depended on how it was executed whether it was pleasurable or not. If he was relentless and violent, it would be painful. If he was careful and used less force, it was pleasurable.

The thing Loki had in mind must be something of the sort, the sensation dependant on how he decided to carry out the task.

That did little to calm her down though. The man before her seemed to be bursting with sinfully naughty ideas and Sam was dreading what he had in mind for her.

At least it would be pleasurable. That’s what she thought anyway. It always was with him. Even the pain had that arousing edge to it and if Sam was being honest, she didn’t know how exactly he managed to do that.

Well, maybe it wasn’t only about what he did and how he did it, but more about what she _liked_. If she didn’t like the rough edge and the pain that came with the pleasure he gave her, she wouldn’t enjoy her intimate time with him as much as she did.

 _Guess I’m just a kinky little shit_ , she thought to herself.

Sam had been so lost in thought, she didn’t notice Loki stepping away and walking through the room.

Only the sound of him rummaging through the dresser they’ve had their fun on not too long ago pulled her out of her head and back to the present moment.

Loki was still searching through one of the middle drawers when he turned his head to call out to her over his shoulder.

“Undress.”

Sam blinked.

_What?_

As if Loki knew that her brain couldn’t quite comprehend what he had just said, he turned around to look at her sternly.

“Undress,” he repeated his order. His eyes were narrowed and his hands rested on his hips.

Sam scrambled to obey. Only when she had pulled the black t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground, did Loki turn around to continue his search for whatever he was looking for.

Sam’s hands were shaking a little, whether it was in excitement of fear she didn’t know. Probably some of both.

She popped open the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper before shimmying out of the pants and kicking them to lie atop her already discarded shirt. Her socks came next.

When Sam was standing in the room in only her underwear, she hesitated. She couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

Loki threw a glance over his shoulder to see her standing there in her underwear, her hesitation quite clear in her unsure expression.

“Go on,” he ordered, the tone less harsh this time, and then pulled a few things from the drawer.

Sam saw him walk over to the bed and place them down but before she could get a good look at what he had laid down on the sheets, Loki turned and watched her expectantly.

She swallowed hard and hooked her fingers around the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, letting them slide down her legs and hit the floor. Sam stepped out of the discarded panties and then reached back to unclasp her bra.

The straps slackened and she let them fall down her shoulders. They caught in the crook of her elbows and Sam straightened her arms. The straps slid over her hands and the cups fell away from her chest.

Now she stood fully bare. Her arms twitched with the desire to reach up, as well as down, to cover herself from Loki’s piercing stare. She simply didn’t like to stared at like that. It made her feel self-conscious and exposed.

Loki of course picked up on her discomfort. His stern expression softened and he picked up one of the items from the bed before nearing her with big steps.

Sam averted her gaze when he came to a stop only inches away from her.

Loki however wouldn’t have any of that. He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Then he leaned down und unexpectedly kissed her.

“You are beautiful,” he murmured against her lips before pulling back and lifting a hand to take the glasses from her nose.

Sam blinked and automatically reached up to grab his wrist and stop him from what he was doing.

“What are you-“

Loki hushed her and set the glasses aside.

“They would only get in the way,” he explained and then raised the object he had taken from the bed. Sam squinted at it and took a startled step back when Loki moved it closer to her face.   
It was a blindfold. A silky piece of shiny black fabric.

Before she could do anything, he had already covered her eyes with it and reached around her head to tie the loose ends together.

“Hold still,” Loki ordered, still somewhat softly, and tied the blindfold at the back of her head, careful not to catch any of her short strands in the knot.

His hands fell away and Sam stood afraid and unsure, robbed of her sense of sight. She automatically reached out to Loki, to have something to ground herself with and chase away the rising fear that made its way up her throat from where it settled deep in her chest.

Loki took her seeking and outstretched hands in his. He gently pulled her with him, careful not to walk too fast as not to make her stumble.

“There’s no need to be scared,” he crooned while he led her through the room.

They stopped at the edge of the bed, Sam could feel the mattress pressing against the front of her legs. Loki briefly let go of her hands and she could her his clothes rustling when he moved.

“Hands behind your back,” Loki ordered. Sam’s heart skipped a beat and she exhaled loudly. Then she slowly, hesitantly, did as she was told.

“Good girl,” Loki praised and moved behind her back. He grasped her wrists with one hand and then neatly tied a length of rope around her wrists and lower arms until they were securely locked in place with the other.

Sam’s heart was threatening to beat out of her chest by the time he was done. His warm hands disappeared once more, leaving her partly tied up, blind and naked.

Her breathing picked up and she turned her head, trying to make out where Loki was by the sounds she could hear in the room.

Then his hands were back, soothingly stroking her sides. He pressed himself against her back and dipped his head to whisper in her ear.

“Are you afraid?”

“Yes,” Sam breathed, leaning back to feel more of his comforting body warmth against her back.

“You don’t have to be. I will make this a pleasurable experience,” Loki purred, pressing a wet kiss to the side of her neck. “If you are a good girl,” he added.

Sam nodded mutely.

 _I will be the best fucking girl he has ever seen,_ Sam thought to herself.

“Bend over,” Loki ordered.

Sam followed his command without hesitation. Her front made contact with the silky sheets on the bed as she laid down on her stomach.

Loki grabbed her hips and pushed her further up on the mattress until only her toes were touching the wooden floor. He smoothed his hands over her bum and then retreated once more.

“If I were to ask you to use a safe word, what would it be?” he suddenly asked.

Sam had to think about that for moment. She wrecked her brain until a good one popped into her mind.

“Control.”

Loki was silent for a moment and then repeated the word back to her.

“Keep that in mind. Use it when you must, understood?” he said firmly.

Sam nodded.

“I expect a verbal answer. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Sam answered, her voice sounding a little shaky. The talk about a safe word had made her even more anxious than she already was.

“Good.”

Sam heard him move about the room again. He picked something up and returned to her. With her sight taken from her, her ears worked double as hard as usually to compensate for it. Her ears seemed to pick up sounds she usually wouldn’t have heard.

When something soft, but firm touched her bum, Sam flinched. Loki dragged the item over her skin, sliding it up to the small of her back then lower to the tops of her thighs.

It was long and rather broad, covering both of her butt cheeks when Loki rested it there for a moment. The item left her skin and then was slightly tapped against her bottom.

_A paddle!_

The thought flickered through her mind like the sudden flash of a lighting stroke and Sam tensed. It was a leather paddle.

“Has my clever girl finally figured out what is about to happen?” Loki asked teasingly. He must’ve seen her tense upon realising what it was that he was holding.

Sam didn’t see the first hit coming. But she heard it. The quiet _whoosh_ the paddle made when it was swung warned her just a split second before it connected with her bum.

Sam gasped and lurched forward.

The sting that radiated through her bottom was different from the sensation Loki’s hand had elicited during her first spanking.

It was more spread out because the paddle was way bigger than his hand. And while the pain wasn’t less intense, it felt a little softer in a sense that the impact was more spread out rather than concentrated on a small part of her bottom.

The soft and pliable leather was also a little more forgiving than his hand.

Another smack with the leather paddle across her stinging bottom brought her thoughts back to the present moment. She bit her lip to suppress the whimper that to slip out.

The leather paddle was dragged over her bum. It somewhat soothed the burning sensation but as soon as the paddle left her skin she knew another blow was coming.

And it sure did. A sharp slap echoed through the room, paired with another of Sam’s gasps.

She could only imagine how much this could hurt, had Loki decided to make it a punishment. Sam was more than grateful that he didn’t. And she’d be on her best behaviour to show that.

Another swat was delivered to her bum, this time a little higher up to evenly spread the stinging sensation.

Loki continued like that, delivering swat after swat to her reddening and burning bottom. He varied in places, wandering higher and then lower to swat the tops of her thighs.

It hurt like a bitch, but boy did it feel good.

Gasps and whimpers tumbled from Sam’s lips whenever Loki brought down the paddle on her sensitive bum.

She pressed her thighs together to relief some of the building pressure in her core but all she accomplished was to make herself more desperate and worked up.

One more swat was delivered to her aching flesh and this time a little moan slipped out because the impact of the paddle sent shocks of pleasure right to her core.

Sam heard the sound of the paddle being tossed aside. She turned her head even though it was useless since she couldn’t see anyway. It was more of a reflex than anything else.

Two big hands landed on her bottom, kneading the heated flesh with careful fingers.

“Did you enjoy that?” Loki asked in a low voice.

Sam needed a moment to gather her wits.

“I did not hear you say the safe word,” he purred.

Sam shook her head.

“I didn’t say it,” she said, her voice breathy with a slightly needy edge.

“So you enjoyed the paddling?”

“Yes I did,” Sam admitted, feeling her face heat up at the confession. Loki purred.

“Mh, naughty girl.”

He kept kneading her bum and then spread her cheeks apart to reveal her glistening folds to his hungry gaze. He all but growled in approval when he saw her shiny arousal smeared all over her pussy.

Loki let go of her butt cheeks and gripped her around the waist instead to haul her further up on the bed. Sam assisted him in drawing her legs up so he could easily lift her lower body onto the sheets as well.

Once she was rested there, Loki’s hands went to her hips and drew her up on her knees, upper body and face still pressed into the mattress.

Loki shed his clothes before climbing up on the bed behind her.

Sam was desperately awaiting the feeling of him lining himself up with entrance. But that’s not what happened. Instead, he decided to tease and torture her further. As if she hadn’t been waiting long enough!

Sam let out an impatient huff when she felt Loki’s hands stroking her up her sides. He folded himself over her back, erection teasingly resting against her inner thigh, and placed one arm beside her head – she felt the mattress dip – to lean further down.

“I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to think about your answer carefully before you say it out loud,” he whispered into her ear, his voice low and sinful.

“Okay,” Sam managed to get out, nervous about what he was going to ask her.

“I will take off either the restrains of your arms and hands, or I will take the blindfold off. You can decide, it’s only going to be one of these things,” Loki purred close to her ear.

That wasn’t the question Sam was expecting. To be honest, she didn’t even know what she should be expecting but that was definitely not it.

“Uhm,” she said slowly, mind racing.

If Loki freed her arms and hands, she could make good use of them. Sam liked touching Loki and was always a wee bit disappointed when she was restrained and kept from doing so.

But seeing him… Seeing him was just as good as touching him. Sam felt a little silly admitting it to herself but she somewhat prided herself with how wrecked and utterly pleasured Loki looked when they were having sex.

She felt like _she_ did that. She made him feel good, made his lips part and beautiful groans, pants and growls tumble from them. She was the cause of his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

The sight was just as good as any verbal praise.

“The blindfold, take the blindfold off,” Sam replied hastily. Loki hummed at that and used his free hands to slowly, teasingly pull open the knot at the back of her head.

“You’d rather be able to see than make use of your hands?” he asked, his voice husky but also curious. “Care to explain your decision?”

No, Sam did not care to explain her decision to him. That would be beyond embarrassing.

“No, not really,” she muttered and squeezed her eyes shut when he removed the blindfold and exposed her eyes to the brightness of the room. She blinked a few times until her eyes had adjusted to the light and then squinted up at Loki with. Maybe she could wear her contact lenses in bed so she could actually see him clearly.

Loki gazed back at her, his expression thoughtful. He was probably pondering whether to wrench the answer from her by edging and torturing her body with more of his teasing touches or to let her get away with her evasive answer and continue what he had started.

He seemed to decide to go with the second approach.

Loki straightened himself and took a kneeling position behind Sam. One of his hands cupped her between her legs and then slowly ran a finger through her wet folds, caressing and massaging them lightly.

“Very well,” Loki said slowly, “I will let it go for now since I, too, am in desperate need for relief. But we will get back to that.”

Sam groaned inwardly, but didn’t object. She couldn’t really bring herself to care in this very moment. She just wanted Loki to finally touch and fuck her, to grant her that orgasm she so desperately needed.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Loki firmly thrust two of his long, slender digits into her sopping wet pussy. He slowly drew them out again and then started with a slow but firm rhythm that had her writhing in pleasure in no time, especially with the way he was brushing her g-spot with his fingertips.

Quiet moans and whimpers fell from her lips and she eagerly pushed back against his fingers to get more of the much needed stimulation her body was begging for.

Just as she felt her orgasm approaching, breaths getting shallow and thighs quivering, Loki pulled his fingers from her and delivered and firm slap to her cunt that made Sam squeak and lurch forward on the back.

The surprised sound quickly turned into one of disappointment and desperation. Sam whined, her back arching when she slumped further into the mattress and bit down on the sheets to keep from calling Loki some very unkind names.

Loki chuckled wickedly behind her. His hands gripped her hips and flipped her over onto her back, forcing her to push her chest up and arch her back because her arms were still tied behind her back and she was lying rather awkwardly on them.

She was fully on display for him, her legs spread so he could settle there, and from the hungry glint in his eyes, he seemed to very much approve of how she looked tied up beneath him.

Her arms trapped under her wasn’t painful, merely uncomfortable, and Sam decided to concentrate on other sensations, like the insistent throbbing between her legs.

Loki immediately took advantage of her position and leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

He teased the nub with his lips and tongue, teeth skimming ever so slightly along the flesh. It made Sam’s breath hitch and a spike of arousal shoot through her body.

Loki moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. One of his hands wandered down between her legs and the index finger mimicked the motions of Loki’s tongue over her clit.

Sam immediately started squirming and moaning.

But Loki kept the circling movements controlled, almost lazy, and it was driving her mad. She tilted her hips, pressing them up against his fingers to get him to add some pressure and pick up the pace.

Loki chuckled and pulled away from her chest.

“Did the paddling work you up so much?” he taunted.

“Yes! A- Oh god.. And your torturous teasing,” Sam managed to get out between moans and whines.

“Hmm, if you’re still uttering coherent sentences I might need to tease you further,” Loki mused.

“No! No, god, please don’t. I can’t-“ She never got to finish the sentence.

Loki had straightened up abruptly, his hand vanishing from between her legs and instead grasping her hip just like the other.

Before Sam could voice any more pleas, Loki had lined himself up with her entrance and started pushing inside.

“- Oh, fuck yes,” Sam moaned, her head falling back and hips tilting further up towards Loki. She was clenching around him as he impaled her with his girthy erection.

Loki uttered a groan when he felt her tight pussy contract around him. He sheathed the rest of himself in her slick warmth and gave her a few moments to adjust. Not as long as he usually did, but as he had already mentioned earlier, he was just as desperate for relief as Sam.

The paddling had with no doubt aroused him just as much as Sam. The sight of her naked, blindfolded and bound on his bed while he swung the paddle to colour her bottom a lovely shade of red must’ve driven him mad.

Now that Sam was facing Loki, her sight no longer obstructed by the blindfold anymore, she made use of her regained sense and took in the sight before her.

The choice to let him take off the blindfold instead of untying her was definitely a good one.

Loki was a sight to behold. His lips were parted, a nice blush covering his cheeks. Unruly locks of his raven hair were falling into his face instead of being neatly smoothed back as it usually was the case.

His brow was wrinkled and his pupils blown wide as the emerald orbs stared down at her.

His wrecked appearance together with the beautifully lustful sounds he made were almost enough to push Sam over the edge on their own.

Her own lips were parted, eyes fluttering shut with every thrust that grazed her g-spot and jostled her body.

“Who does this pussy belong to,” Loki asked gruffly as he thrust into her. His left hand left her hip and reached up, encircling her throat.

Sam’s eyes widened, fear bubbling up inside her and mixing with the arousal and pain from the paddling. It was a delectable mixture.

The fingers on her throat tightened ever so slightly when she didn’t answer.

“You, it’s yours,” Sam spluttered, both embarrassed and deeply turned on by his display of dominance.

“Yes, that’s right. This delicious pussy is mine,” Loki growled and now removed his other hand from her hip too, to circle clit with his middle finger.

Sam nodded mindlessly, moaning and gasping while Loki thrust into her and stimulated her clit. She was almost there, her walls tightening around Loki’s cock and legs starting to tremble. Hands – still trapped beneath her – grabbed the sheets and fisted them.

“Come on, Sam, come on my cock. Squeeze me with your tight pussy,” Loki grunted, his thrusts turning sporadic and more forceful.

“Yes, yes, yes- I’m.. Oh I-“ she couldn’t form a coherent sentence, her mind addled by pleasure and the burning need that coiled in her stomach.

Then, with a few more thrusts and those devilish fingers working her clit, Sam came with a high-pitched, broken moan.

She bent her legs, her back arching even more and eyes fluttering shut just as she reached her peak.   
Loki followed soon after.

Sam’s eyes were just cracking open again, pleasure still coursing through her veins and she watched Loki coming.

His were eyes closed, lips parted and beautiful grunts and pants tumbling from them. Sam wanted to sit up and kiss him, swallowing every sound he made.

Wrinkles deepened when he scrunched his nose slightly and released his seed into to her with groan. It was so beautiful to watch, Sam felt like she could come again just from watching him.

Loki fell forward, catching himself on his forearms as not to rest his full weight on her. His breath was washing over her face when he panted above her. She was panting, too, her breath mingling with his.

Their lips were just inches apart and Loki leaned down to close the distance and press his lips to hers in a lazy and yet passionate kiss.

When he parted from her, he smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her, rolling them on their sides, facing each other. They stayed like that for a while to catch their breaths.

Then Loki slowly inched back, pulling his soft length out of Sam’s body and sighing in the process. He sat up, bum resting on his heels as he kneeled beside her.

“Come on, roll over for me,” Loki ordered softly and nudged Sam’s shoulder.

Sam did as she was told, flopping onto her stomach with a bit help from Loki. He moved behind her, straddling her claves, and began to untie the rope around her arms and wrists.

Once her arms were free from the rope, Loki massaged them gently, hands firmly rubbing and stroking her flesh. Then he placed them down to either side of her spent body.

“Stay like that. I will be right back,” he instructed and then slid off the bed.

He returned just moments later. Sam didn’t watch what he was doing, her head feeling too heavy to lift, and just laid there, waiting for whatever he was about to do.

She heard the _click_ of a bottle cap being popped open and then a squeezing sound. Another _click_ and some rustling when Loki climbed back onto the bed.

He nudged her legs apart with his knees and settled there. Then his big hands touched her stinging bottom. There was some kind of cool lotion on it. Most likely the same one he had used to soothe her pain after her punishment.

Sam melted into the mattress when his hands started to massage the cool lotion into her skin. It took the edge of the stinging pain and drew some of the warmth out of her burning flesh.

The pain was insistent, a throbbing that demanded her attention. But it wasn’t as bad as the pain from her punishment. Not by a longshot.

She sighed, muscles relaxing further.

“Don’t fall asleep now. We still have to get some food and water into you. Beatrice probably already busying herself with preparing dinner,” Loki said when he felt her body going lax underneath his fingers.

“Just five minutes. You can wake me when dinner’s ready,” Sam mumbled, already starting to drift off.

Loki chuckled. His hands were still carefully rubbing in the lotion.

“Alright, if you say so,” he relented, his voice sounding amused.

Sam hummed and let sleep drag her under.


	32. That time of the month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up to a more than unpleasant realisation. Her period decided to pop in over night, leaving her grumpy, needy and in pain.   
> Loki takes it upon himself to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> So, this is basically just fluff with a tad bit of angst. But only if you squint.   
> Sam's experience is based off mine so have fun reading her/me suffer in this chapter because mother nature decided to be an absolute bitch ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Loki and Sam ate in bed again that evening.

Partly, because Sam’s ass was still tender and she didn’t want to sit on it and partly because she was totally drained and didn’t feel like showering, dressing and walking downstairs just to have dinner.

Not when they could eat in bed instead and spare her the trouble of showering, dressing and walking downstairs.

So Beatrice brought them the food again – of course she didn’t enter the room before Sam could convince Loki to cover their bodies with a blanket – and wished them a goodnight.

Sam was more than happy to stay with Loki that night. She had dreaded the moment he would sent her away, but it never came.

Instead, after they had finished their meal, Loki offered her to use his bathroom again. Sam gratefully accepted the offer.

When she stepped out of the shower, just rubbing her short hair dry, Loki stepped into the room and went straight for the shower. Not before kissing her though.

While he was showering, Sam dried herself off with the towel and then quickly went into her room – towel still tightly wrapped around herself – and grabbed a pair of sleeping shorts and a loose top. She put the clothes on hastily and returned to Loki’s room.

She was hoping she could sleep in his room but she wasn’t quite sure how to address it. So Sam waited until she heard the shower being turned off and then slowly began to collect her and Loki’s clothes.

She hoped he’d come in while she was still busy and then offer her to stay.

Sam knew it was silly and childish, that she should just ask. But she was too shy and awkward to do that. That incessant little voice in the back of her head kept telling her she’d make a fool of herself if she confronted Loki openly.

So the sneaky way it was.

And much to Sam’s delight and also surprise, Loki did as she had hoped.

When he stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a fresh pair of loose shorts, and saw her collecting their clothes, he said, “Just throw them in the hamper in the bathroom.”

Sam had nodded at that, a little disappointed at first, but then Loki kept talking.

“And then get that lovely bottom of yours into my bed.”

It made her blush and she happily obliged to his wish, crawling into bed with him after putting the clothes into the hamper.

She slipped under the covers and scooted over to Loki, feeling the need to be close to him. Loki seemed to share that sentiment and gladly pulled her into his awaiting arms.

He was facing her instead of spooning her like he usually did. But this way her bottom was spared of any pressure.

Sam liked this position because she could see Loki’s face in the dim light of the moon. His features were relaxed, eyes closed and lips parted slightly. She just looked at hm for a while, even though her own eyes began to droop soon.

“Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to sleep,” Loki suddenly rumbled.

Sam flinched a little and averted her gaze embarrassed when Loki opened his eyes and looked down at her with a tired, yet amused expression.

“Sorry,” she whispered sheepishly and shuffled a little closer, pressing her forehead against his chest.

Loki chuckled quietly and shifted, draping one of his legs over hers and pulling her even closer, enveloping her in his embrace.

Sam fell asleep shortly after that.

-

An unpleasant tugging sensation woke Sam from her deep sleep.

She moved around, pulling her knees to her chest and trying to fall asleep in the foetal position. It didn’t work. The unpleasant feeling remained, hovering just at the edge of her consciousness and keeping her from falling asleep again.

Sam groaned a little, curling further into herself. The feeling, now a more insistent kind of pain, simply wouldn’t go away.

She cracked an eye open and tried to shake off her tiredness. Her limbs were stiff and she didn’t feel very well. After stretching her legs and rolling onto her stomach, Sam realised what was wrong.

“Oh no,” she whisper groaned and as quick as her aching body allowed it, slipped out of bed. A distinct wet, and very unwelcome sensation arose between her legs.

Sam raced, or rather limped, to the bedroom door and tore it open, hurried down the hallway as fast as her body allowed it to her room – the while squeezing her thighs together and much as she could – and burst inside, grabbing her backpack from where it stood next to the door before stumbling into the bathroom. She was feeling a little dizzy.

Sam made a beeline for the toilet and ripped her shorts down. She grabbed a handful of toilet paper and-

Yes, there it was. Blood.

_Ugh, fucking hell._

Sam groaned, dumping the soiled toilet paper into the toilet and then reaching for her backpack.

Good thing she always carried a few emergency tampons and pads around. Otherwise she would’ve been royally fucked.

Sam went about her business and when she was done, flushed and washed her hands thoroughly. A period was a messy thing.

Now that she was standing and moving about, the slightly uncomfortable cramps were becoming more insistent. Her back was starting to hurt, too.

Sam bent to grab her backpack and felt an unpleasant feeling rush through her. Slight dizziness and nausea. She had to get some food and water into her body.

Sam left the backpack behind, food was a priority now. Her body always reacted rather strongly to her period, especially the first day. She wasn’t up for more than five minutes but she already felt exhausted.

She dragged herself down the corridor and downstairs, careful to grab the railing for stability. She didn’t trust herself with stairs right now.

Her shoulders were slightly hunched as she walked, her heart was beating more strongly than usual and her legs felt shaky.

Sam made it into the dining room and walked straight through it and into the kitchen.

Beatrice wasn’t there, so she dragged herself over to the fridge and took out some bread toppings – cheese and one cooked egg, along with some butter – and threw the things onto the nearest kitchen counter.

Then she looked for bread and promptly found it in one of the cabinets. Sam had to stretch to reach it and her aching body was definitely not a fan of that. As soon as she grabbed a hold of the bread, the collapsed in on herself and groaned.

“God, I always forget how awful this is,” she complained and straightened up as much she could and prepared two slices of bread, one with cheese and butter, the other one with the egg – she cut it up and placed the slices onto the bread – and butter. Salt and pepper went onto the latter as well.

After finishing that, Sam quickly filled a glass with water and took both things before slowly sinking onto the floor right where she stood. She placed the plate with the bread and the glass on the floor before her and started eating.

Sam didn’t have an appetite, the cramps in her abdomen kind of blended up into her middle and always made her feel a little nauseous and not hungry at all. But she had to eat. Her body needed it.

She forced to the food down, drank the glass of water and then heaved herself to her feet, a hand gripping the edge of the kitchen counter to steady herself.

Sam picked up her dirty dishes and placed them on the counter. The she turned and left the kitchen.

The cramps were still increasing in intensity, every step up the stairs a fight on its own.

When she _finally_ arrived in her room, she went right to the bed and crawled onto it. Sam took one of the two pillows and stuffed it between her abdomen and her drawn up legs. The pressure and warmth it created somewhat helped to ease the pain. The other pillow stayed under her head.

Sam pulled the covers over her curled up form, tucking them around herself as tightly as she could and burrowed her face in the pillow.

-

Sam didn’t know how long she stayed like that, curled up and in pain. It could’ve been five minutes or five hours. She couldn’t tell.

But what she did know, was that someone opened the doors and stepped into the room before closing them again. Soft footsteps approached the still open bathroom door and then the bed.

“Sam? Why is your backpack in the bathroom?” Loki asked.

 _A right, the backpa- Damnit, I need to get more tampons and pads. These will hardly last a day,_ Sam thought.

The mattress dipped behind her and Sam poked her head out from under the covers.

“We need to buy tampons and pads. Like, right now,” Sam groaned and hid under the covers again.

Loki was perplexed, but then caught on.

“Oh, did you get your period?” he asked carefully. Sam snorted, or at least attempted it.

“No, I always lie in bed curled up around a pillow while bleeding from my vagina and dying of cramps,” she retorted, but there was no fire behind her words, merely week sarcasm.

“Come on, turn around. I want you to look at me when we speak,” Loki said and nudged her shoulder.

“I can’t move or rather I don’t want to move. It hurts. Just come around,” Sam groaned and pointed the other side of the bed.

To her surprise, Loki did as she told him and walked around the bed to sit on her other side. He pulled the covers from her head and looked down at her.

“We need to buy the stuff today. What I have in my backpack won’t last long,” Sam said, her face scrunched up when a cramp hit the peak of its intensity.

_Fucking hell, what did I do to deserve this. Fuck you mother nature._

“Are you sure you want to go out? I could just tell Beatrice to buy what you need. She’s out getting groceries at the moment,” Loki said, cocking his head and studying her with his intense gaze.

“Thank god, that is a perfect idea,” Sam said immensely relieved. She would rather not leave the bed. Not ever again.

Loki nodded and pulled out his phone. He just dialled his maid’s number, when Sam stopped him.

“Wait, you need to tell her which ones to get,” she said. Loki lowered the phone.

“Which ones?”

“Yes, the brand, size and all that. Let me just-“ she sat up with a pained grunt and made a move to get off the bed, but Loki stopped her. His hand rested against her sternum to keep her from getting up.

“What are you doing?” he asked, disapproval seeping into his tone. Sam tried not to snap at him.

“There are still some pads and two tampons in my backpack. I wanted to get them so you can send her a picture. She’ll know which ones she needs to buy then,” Sam ground out.

Loki nodded slowly and then pressed her back into the pillows with the hand resting on her sternum.   
“Stay. I’ll get them.”

Sam relented, leaning back and curling up once more. She heard Loki move around in the room and entering the bathroom. He rummaged through her backpack and when he found what he was looking for, quietly took a picture and informed his maid to stock up with the toiletries.

She heard him returning to the side of the bed and felt the mattress dip when he sat down.

“Have you already eaten something?” he asked and pulled the blanket she had once more been hiding under from her head.

“Mhh, I did. Had to get some food into me before I collapsed,” she mumbled and tried to scoot under the covers again. But Loki wouldn’t let her.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked, reaching down to tilt her head up so she was looking at him. Or rather squinting at him, because she didn’t bother putting on her glasses. She had other problems.

Sam mulled over his question for a moment while looking at him. A thing came to mind.   
She averted her eyes and shrugged.

“I don’t know… I could do with some cuddling. I mean if you have time and don’t mind?” she asked shyly.

Loki chuckled quietly and Sam felt her face heat up. She tried to tug her face from his grasp, embarrassed that she had asked.

“Hm, I certainly would not mind,” he said then, to her surprise. She thought he was laughing at her request because he thought it silly. But that apparently wasn’t the case.

Loki proceeded to tug the blanket from her body and reveal her curled up form to him. She was still wearing the loose top and sleep shorts, her knees bent up to her chest and a pillow trapped between them and her body.

Loki reached down, wedging his arm under her knees and the other one sliding behind her back. Sam didn’t know what he was doing and squirmed a little, the cramps in her abdomen flaring up because she was being jostled around so much.

“Wha-“ she started, her tone a little whiney from the pain.

“Come on,” he interrupted calmly and moved off the bed with her still in his grasp.

When Loki pulled her to the edge of the bed and began to straighten, she finally understood that he was picking her up. Sam quickly grabbed her blanket, the pillow remaining in her lap, and let Loki pick her up.

“Let’s get you into my room. The bed is bigger and Beatrice just put on new sheets yesterday,” he said and then looked at the blanket and pillow she was still not letting go.

“The more pillows and blankets, the better,” Sam simply said and clutched both things to her chest.

Loki didn’t question it.

He carried her over to the door and Sam reached down to pull it open. They stepped through and Sam reached once more down from her curled up position in his arms to take the door handle and close the door behind them. It was the same procedure with the doors of Loki’s bedroom.

Once Sam had closed the door, he carried her over to the bed and gently set her down. She immediately scooted further onto the bed.

She resumed her position on her side. The blanket she brought was bundled up into a long worm and pushed between her legs. The one end of the bundled up blanket tangled around her feet, the other end was pressed to her chest.

Sam felt the mattress dip behind her. Loki crawled into the middle of the bed where she was lying. He just moved to lie down behind her when Sam stopped him.

“Wait, can you lie down here?” she asked and patted the mattress before her.

Loki hesitated a moment and then crawled around her. He was now sitting on her other side, so she was facing him. Sam patted the mattress again.

“Which way around?” he asked.

“Whichever way you like,” Sam replied.

Loki decided to lie down so he was facing her. He lowered himself on the mattress and scooted around until he was close to her.

But not close enough.

Sam raised one arm and tugged at the sleeveless shirt he was wearing along with dark grey boxers.

“Closer,” she said.

Loki supressed a chuckle and did as Sam asked, scooting even closer until their chests were almost touching. Sam still wasn’t satisfied.

She straightened her legs and pulled the pillow from between them, placing against her back instead.

Then she grabbed Loki’s shoulder and pulled herself flush against him until there wasn’t even the slightest sliver of space left between them. She raised one leg and placed over his, pressing her abdomen to his lower belly.

Then she reached down and pulled up Loki’s blanket, covering both of them.

Loki watched her with light amusement sparkling in his eyes as she settled next to him, one of her arms nudging him to lift his so she could slip hers around his back and pull him closer, if that was even possible.

He chuckled quietly when she hid her face in his chest and sighed, a sound full of relief and contentment.

“Close enough?” Loki asked teasingly. Sam pressed her body to his.

“Yes,” she mumbled into his shirt.

Loki shook his head a little while smiling down at her.

“What do you do when you’re alone?” he asked suddenly. Sam hummed.

“I take my three blankets and four pillows, curl up around and under them and don’t come out until absolutely necessary,” she mumbled.

“Why so many blankets and pillows?”

“Because first of all the warmth and pressure- “Sam pressed her abdomen to his stomach- “Helps easing the pain. And because I feel the crippling need for human contact. That wasn’t provided. Thus the four pillows.”

Loki hummed. He moved one arm around her to stroke her back gently.

“Am I doing a good job at being your human pillow then?” he asked, the smile evident in his tone.

Sam laughed quietly and then hit his back.

“Don’t make me laugh. It hurts. And yes, you’re a magnificent human pillow,” she said, smoothing her hand over the spot on his back she just hit.

-

They spent about an hour in bed, not talking, just lying next to each other, limbs tangled and eyes closed.

When Loki’s phone started to ring, disturbing the comfortable silence, Sam groaned. She clung to him while he tried to move and grab the phone from the bedside table.

After some coaxing he finally managed to pry her arms from around him and moved off the bed to get the phone.

 _Please don’t let it be a business call, please don’t let it be a business call,_ Sam prayed silently. She didn’t want him to leave.

“Beatrice asks if we wanna come down to have a late breakfast,” Loki said, turning to Sam and looking at her with a questioning look. Sam shook her head.

“Hm, no thank you. I’ll come down later to get a snack or something. Yes. Uhu. Good. I will. Bye.” Loki ended the call and set the phone down on the bedside table. Sam made grabby hands at him, wanting him to come back.

Loki chuckled and obeyed, crawling back to her and lying down. Once they were comfortably situated like before, Sam hugged him to her chest like a needy toddler would do with their mother.

With his warmth and calming presence back beside her, she felt better in an instant. Her peace of mind didn’t last long though. Because the mention of breakfast and snacks made a thought pop into her head.

“Oh-“ she exclaimed and pushed away from him.

“What?” Loki asked, confused by her sudden movement.

“You haven’t eaten anything yet and I’m keeping you in bed. You should go and eat something,” Sam said, moving to disentangle her legs from his.

“That’s not necessary. I’m not really hungry anyway,” Loki waved her concerns away and pulled her back to him.

“God, I’m sorry for being so clingy,” Sam said, still weakly trying to get away from him.

“Don’t be. I don’t mind at all,” Loki reassured her and she stopped her squirming, letting him pull her close again.

She was secretly relieved he didn’t leave to get some food. She wanted him to stay right where he was.

“Really? I didn’t think you’re the cuddly kind of person,” Sam muttered into his chest where her head was once more resting.

“Hm, neither did I. But it turns out I enjoy it,” Loki answered, his hand returning to her back to stroke it softly.

There was a long moment of silence in which neither of them said anything, the only thing audible was their quiet breathing.

Then Sam spoke up, her voice unsure and quiet.

“Did you have many relationships in the past?”

Loki was surprised by the sudden change of topic. He pulled back to look down at her but couldn’t make eye contact because she was still hiding her face in his chest. What he did see, was the faint blush covering her cheeks. It made him smile.

“I had a lot of acquaintances,” he said slowly. Sam snorted.

 _That’s a nice way of putting it_ , she thought. She didn’t forget what Beatrice said about these _acquaintances_. They never stayed long, a night or two and most.

That fact made Sam feel strangely proud. She’d been here for more than one or two nights. Sam didn’t know why it made her feel good but it did, so she didn’t investigate that feeling further.

“But apart from that, there was only one serious relationship. It’s been a few years since it… broke off,” he continued.

“Why did things didn’t work out?” she asked cautiously, not sure if he was willing to talk about it and not wanting to upset him.

“He didn’t like my lifestyle or my work back then,” Loki answered curtly. Maybe it was a sign she should stop asking but Sam couldn’t. So she kept prodding.

“What was wrong with your lifestyle?”

That made him chuckle a little. Sam was relieved he wasn’t angry.

“I was… quite the party animal back then. Not very faithful and neither reliable. I did love him but what he needed was stability and I couldn’t provide that. So he decided to end it and move on,” Loki explained.

Sam hummed. She didn’t really know what to think about that. Because when what he just told her was true, she was his second partner. Actual partner.

Or was she? Were they even in a relationship? Could one call this arrangement a relationship? Was it still an arrangement or had they moved past that?

Questions upon questions swirled through her mind and she didn’t know the answer to any of them.

It was quite frustrating.

“Why do you ask?” Loki wanted to know.

Sam froze. Why _did_ she ask? It shouldn’t be important. The past stayed in the past. The present was what mattered.

When she didn’t answer right away, Loki chuckled.

“Jealous, are we?” he teased.

Sam’s face took on a dark shade of red and she quickly tried to hide her face further in his chest.

She wasn’t _jealous_. Why would she be _jealous_. Pfft. Ridiculous. Why would he even think that. Stupid.

 _Is it though?_ A voice in the back of her head asked. _Is it stupid, or are you just too afraid to admit it is true?_

Sam scrunched up her nose.

Fine, maybe she would’ve been a tiny bit jealous if she found out he was still… seeing others. Or that he already had a lot of relationships and that she might just be _another_ one on the list.

Because Sam didn’t want that. She wanted Loki all for herself.

 _Possessiveness kicking in, great,_ Sam scolded herself. What was wrong with her?

“Noo… I’m not,” she replied, trying to sound unfazed and failing _miserably_.

Loki laughed at her obvious lie and squeezed her tight.

“Don’t worry, I’m all yours,” he teased and patted her head.

Sam grumbled a reply, still embarrassed by what had just occurred.


	33. Little truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has survived the first two days of her period aka. the worst two days.   
> Now that she's feeling better Loki, the horny creature, can't keep his hands off her.   
> A small truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Sorry for missing the last update for this work. I've posted a rather long one-shot instead. Go check it ouf if you'd like to (It's a Loki one ;D). And now off you go, enjoy reading this slightly angsty and definitely smutty chapter :P
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Loki and Sam spent the whole day in bed. Well, except for toilet breaks or other things alike.

They didn’t talk much, mostly just dozed in each other’s arms. It was nice, if Sam ignored the vicious cramps that were making her life hell in that moment.

The next day was mostly the same, though Loki did make her get up and take a shower. She didn’t appreciate that, but Sam knew it had to be done. As soon as she had finished her shower, she dressed and crawled back under the covers.

Loki had to leave some time around noon to attend to some business he had pushed aside the day before so he didn’t have to leave her by herself when she was feeling so miserable. Sam appreciated the sentiment, though she was still a little grumpy when he left.

He didn’t come back in the evening, which left Sam to believe that something else must’ve occurred that held him back. She shrugged it off, brushing her teeth and crawling into bed alone, just using the several pillows and blankets to make herself comfortable.

It worked for the most part – though her human pillow was way better – and she fell asleep quickly.

-

Sam woke alone the next morning. It was a little odd, she thought. She grabbed her glasses, putting them on for the first time in two days, and checked the time on her phone.

11:47. That might explain his absence. That man was an early bird unlike Sam.

“Damn,” Sam muttered and dragged herself out of bed. She was tired, but it was bearable. The fatigue had been way worse yesterday.

She shuffled into the bathroom and pulled off her clothes, throwing them mindlessly on the floor where she stood. A fluffy towel – a dark blue one, she didn’t use the bright ones while she was on her period for obvious reasons – was placed on the bathroom counter next to the sink.

Sam stepped into the shower and turned on the tap, letting the warm water cascade down her sore and aching body. Her back started protesting quickly, the pain of the cramps always spreading to her lower back and making any activity but lying in bed hell.

She let her upper body drop down, her fingers touching her toes, and tried to ease some of the tension in her back. It helped a little, even if not for long.

After scrubbing herself down with Loki’s shampoo – she couldn’t be bothered to get her own – Sam stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself before hurrying to get a new tampon.

As soon as one got out of the shower, it was a race against time and gravity. One Sam successfully won. This time.

When everything was safe and secure in place, Sam dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body once more, securing it under her armpit. She needed to get new clothes, the pyjamas she had been wearing for the last two days were staring to… well not smell so good.

So Sam walked out of the bathroom and Loki’s bedroom, dragging her feet when she entered the hallway and walked down a few doors until she reached her room.

She stepped inside and made a beeline for the closet doors, sliding them aside and slipping in before closing them again.

Sam dropped the towel and carelessly picked an outfit from the shelves.

Loose, black t-shirt, baggy sweatpants, comfortable black cotton panties and a red bra with light pink lace trimmings. She left out socks. She wouldn’t walk around much anyway.

Once Sam was dressed, she went back into Loki’s room and climbed onto the bed. She grabbed her phone and earphones from the bedside table and curled up under the blankets. She was just about to scroll through her YouTube subscriptions to find something to watch, when the doors were opened.

Sam raised her head from her pillow and blanket fort around her.

Loki was standing in the doorway, one shoulder leaned against the frame as he eyed her with mild amusement.

“Is it still so bad?” he asked and pushed away from the frame to saunter closer. Sam shook her head.

“No, I’m just lazy,” she answered nonchalantly and plopped her head back down into she pillows. That made him chuckle. He walked towards her and stopped beside the bed.

“So, what is it you’re doing?” Loki asked and tilted his head a little to peek down at her where she laid buried under blankets and pillows.

“I’m bored. So I thought I’d find myself something to watch on YouTube,” Sam shrugged and turned her attention back to her phone. Then she hesitated.

Loki was behaving… suspicious.

Sam turned her head and squinted up at him.

“What do you want?” she asked slowly, suspiciously. She knew he wanted something. Just by the way he asked so innocently what she was doing she knew he wanted something. And Sam had a pretty good idea what _something_ might be but she asked nonetheless.

Loki feigned innocence as he cocked his head to the side and pretended to think about her question, his index finger tapping his lower lip thoughtfully.

Sam had to hold back a snort at that sight. Mendacious bastard.

“I don’t know…” he drawled and stopped his tapping on his lower lip. “I think I might have just the thing that could keep you occupied. To hold the boredom at bay, you see?”

This time Sam didn’t hold back the snort.

“Don’t act so innocent. I know exactly what you want,” Sam said with an eye roll.

“Do you now? Well, then you also know that I always get what I want,” he replied, his voice low and seductive. Sam groaned.

“Yes, yes I know,” she answered and waved him away. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll give it to you willingly. Because I’m not in the fucking mood for whatever you have planned.” She really wanted to tell him to fuck off. But earning herself a punishment in her current state would be less than convenient.

“Hm, you speak so callously. I wonder if we could find something else to occupy your mouth with,” Loki purred, a threatening tone creeping into his voice.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat.

_Oh, hell no._

“Hm, no. I- I don’t think so,” she answered hastily and hid under the blanket. She hoped he’d just go away even though she knew better.

“Maybe I should have punished you that evening instead of going easy on you,” Loki said darkly and grasped the sheets to pull them away from Sam. She laid curled up around a pillow and peered up at him warily.

“I believe I deserve some attention after the past two days, don’t you think?”

Sam had to admit that he did have a point there. Loki was patient and caring, let her use him as his human pillow and not once complained about having to stay in bed all day simply because she needed him to. She grumbled, still not wanting to give in.

“I think you know I do,” Loki purred and leaned down, towering over her curled up form. Sam swallowed hard.

“Sit up,” he ordered and pointed to the edge of the bed. Sam did as she was told, albeit reluctantly.

Loki fisted the hair atop her head as soon as she sat on the edge of the bed. He tilted her head back so she was looking up at him. His eyes took her nervous and reluctant expression in, studying every twitch of her muscles closely.

“What is it?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

Sam blinked up at him, caught off guard by the question.

“What do you me-“ she started but Loki cut her off with an annoyed huff.

“What are you so concerned about? You’ve done this before,” he said and watched her closely.

Sam fiddled with her hands in her lap and averted her eyes, tried to lower her head, but Loki’s tight grip in her hair wouldn’t let her.

“Well?” Loki questioned, impatience evident in his voice.

Sam felt the heat creep onto her cheeks. She didn’t want to tell him. It was… kind of embarrassing and she feared he’d think her silly for being afraid of giving him a blowjob because of her irrational fear of suffocating.

When the grip on her hair tightened, Sam knew her time was up. She had to answer.

“Well… I- It’s just that.. I don’t…” Sam fumbled with the words, the syllables tumbling from her tongue in all the wrong ways.

Loki snapped his fingers before her and brought her attention back to him. She looked up at him with flushed cheeks.

“Eyes on me. Now calm down and tell me,” he ordered firmly.

Sam swallowed hard and tried to order her thoughts. She blew out a long breath and then opened her mouth to talk.

“I- This probably sounds silly but-“

“Get to the point.”

Sam closed her eyes despite Loki’s order to keep them on him and then rushed out her confession.

“I’m afraid of suffocation.”

There was a beat of silence and Sam kept her eyes tightly shut. She didn’t want to see the belittling smile that would surely curve his thin lips when she admitted why she was so reluctant.

“Look at me,” Loki said firmly. Sam shook her head. She didn’t want to see his expression. She couldn’t bear it.

“Sam, look at me,” Loki repeated, his voice commanding and leaving no room for resistance.

So Sam slowly opened her eyes, teeth worrying on her lower lip as she did so.

Loki was looking down at her, a displeased expression twisting his features. Sam hurried to apologise.

“I-I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid. I-“ Loki cut her off with a stern glare.

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” he asked sternly.

Now that was a reaction Sam didn’t expect. She blinked up at him dumbly, once more caught off guard.

 _What the…_ she could just think before Loki brought her attention back to him with another snap of his fingers.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I… I didn’t- I don’t know,” Sam admitted, voice small.

Loki sighed, releasing her hair and instead gripping her chin. He studied her with a frown.

“I suppose it makes sense in retrospect…” he said slowly, stroking Sam’s chin with his thumb while he lost himself in his thoughts.

Sam silently agreed with that. Whenever she didn’t do what he wanted and his hand ventured towards her throat she was done for. It was actually quite obvious now that she thought about it.

“But you trust me, right?” Loki said suddenly, the thoughtful expression gone and all his focus back on Sam.

“It has nothing to do with trust,” Sam muttered.

“Hm, maybe not. I did get you to suck my cock before there was even a resemblance of trust between the two of us,” Loki stated. Sam cringed at his bluntness.

_Still not used to it._

“Just… just go slow. Please?” Sam spoke up and looked at him with pleading eyes.

The crinkles on Loki’s forehead smoothed out when he gazed down at her anxious face. His grip on her chin tightened a little.

“Of course,” he said, his voice softer than before, and then let go of her chin.

Sam nodded slowly, more to herself than him, and disentangled her fingers from each other to tentatively reach up and hook her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and sweatpants. She pulled both down with one tug and let them rest on his upper thighs.

She didn’t flinch at the sight of Loki’s erection right in her face – she was far beyond that – but was still a little apprehensive.

Sam let go of the boxers and sweatpants and wrapped one hand around his hard cock, giving it a few experimental strokes. She still marvelled at the feel of it, so soft and yet form, the thin skin velvety beneath her fingers.

She glanced up at Loki for reassurance. He nodded slightly, motioning for her to go on.

Sam lowered her gaze and bit her lip. She had to work up the courage but eventually, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his reddened tip. Her tongue darted out and flicked over him, tasting the salty drop of precum that beaded on the top.

Loki’s breath hitched when she did so and the hand that had been holding her chin moments ago, went into her hair, fingers curling around the short strands atop her head.

Sam, encouraged by the reaction she had drawn from him with her tentative moves, started slowly stroking him and then turned her head to kiss and suck along the length of his erection.

She let her teeth graze over the side ever so slightly and it made him groan.

“Careful, pet,” he ground out, his voice strained. Sam smiled against his velvety skin. She backed away an inch or so and looked up at him.

“That was intentional,” she whispered and then winked. Yes, she actually winked.

_Damn, what is happening to me?_

Loki was just as surprised by her reply to his warning as she was. When he got over his initial shock, his lips quirked up and formed a cheeky smirk.

“I’ve turned you into a devious little thing, haven’t I?” he asked in a husky voice.

“No, I’ve always been like this,” Sam answered with a smirk of her own and moved back to the tip of his erection, taking it into her mouth and effectively cutting off the reply he was about to voice. Instead, he uttered a breathy moan.

That sound was music to her ears.

Sam kept her hand around his erection near the base, slowly stroking, while her mouth was occupied with working the length of him inside of her as careful as possible as to not trigger her fears.

She loosened her jaw, allowing her to take him deeper without scraping her teeth over his sensitive skin. Her tongue worked the underside of him, teasing and stroking as good as she could with the limited space to move.

Whatever she was doing, Loki seemed to like it if his groans and grunts were anything to go by. When she hollowed her cheeks and sucked, Loki’s hand in her hair tightened and her jerked her towards him.

Sam lost her bearings for a moment, hands flying up to steady herself on Loki’s thighs as the head of his erection hit the back of her throat.

Her nostrils flared as she breathed heavily through her nose, trying to keep the bubbling fear at bay.

 _It's alright, I’m not going to choke, I’m not going to choke_ , she repeated to herself over and over. The upcoming panic slowly subsided and Sam swallowed. Her hands loosened their death grip on Loki’s thighs and she relaxed a little.

“There we go, you’re doing so well,” Loki praised, his voice strained and laced with desire.

Sam pressed her thighs together, revelling in the praise and managing to push her anxiety down, instead focusing on Loki’s soothing words.

“Your lips feel perfect around my cock,” he purred in a low voice.

That was all the encouragement Sam needed. Her hands moved around him, grabbing Loki’s bum. She pulled her head back until only the tip of him was resting in her mouth and then tightened the grip on his butt cheeks, using them as leverage to pull him close. His erection slid back into her mouth and hitting the back of her throat again.

It was hard to ignore her gag-reflex, the muscles of her throat tightening over and over to expel the obstacle blocking one of her airways.

But she pushed through as best as she could, the groans and grunts the man above her made, spurring her on.

When the grip on her hair got tighter and Loki’s erection went even further down her throat, the panic started to set back in. Sam panted and pulled herself off him with all her might, slumping a little as she gasped for air.

“Sorry-“ she said breathlessly- “I- I need a moment.”

Loki didn’t object, loosening the grip on her hair and running his fingers through it in a calming gesture.

“It’s alright. Take your time,” he cooed at her and swiped a thumb along her spit covered bottom lip.

After a few moments, Sam’s breathing had calmed and she quickly scooted close, for some reason desperate to please Loki. She didn’t want to keep him waiting. She wanted to make him feel good.

So she opened her mouth, hands snaking around him to grab a hold of his bum once more, and went to work.

It didn’t take long to find her rhythm again and make Loki pant and groan above her. She moved her head along his length eagerly, taking him as far as she could and aiding her movements by pulling him close, using the hands resting on his bottom.

Spit was covering both his cock and Sam’s lips, some of it starting to collect at her chin.

When Sam felt his grip tighten in her hair and the muscles under her fingers tense, she tried to quicken her movements, but she couldn’t. She didn’t have enough practise or expertise.

So instead, she squeezed his bum and pressed her head against the hand that was holding the hair atop her head in a tight grip. Sam hoped that he understood, that he knew she was handing over the reins.

And he did. He gazed down at her, Sam peering back with teary eyes, and cocked his head to the side. Sam blinked.

That was all the confirmation he needed.

The hand in her hair started to move, pulling her up and down his length in the rhythm Loki desired.   
Sam held onto him, hands squeezing tight as she concentrated on relaxing her throat and breathing steadily.

Loki moaned loudly, his hips bucking forward on their own account. He was close.   
Sam looked up at him. His head was tilted back, brows drawn together and lips parted. A blush covered his usually pale face.

Perfection. Sam absolutely loved him when he got like that. Lost in pleasure.

“Fuck!” Loki cursed, a strangled sound, and then jerked her head close, holding her there as his muscles twitched and he moaned.

Ropes of his sticky, warm seed shot down her throat, almost making her gag with the uncomfortable feeling of it sliding down her throat.

Sam swallowed, forcing the sticky substance down.

Loki slowly pulled his cock from her mouth, watching how her spit and his seed connected him to her shiny lips.

Sam panted when he left her, hands reaching up to wipe away the spit and seed covering her chin. Her lips were still wet from both and before she could move and wipe it away too, Loki had bent down, kissing her fiercely and swiping the remnants of the blowjob from her lips with his eager tongue.

When he pulled back, Sam was still panting. She loosened her grip on his butt, slightly patting it when she voiced a bold line.

“You have a nice ass,” she said, giving it another pat.

Loki chuckled and pushed her back on the bed.

“Why, thank you,” he said, an amused sparkle in his eyes.

He pulled his boxers and sweatpants up and then crawled onto the bed where Sam had curled up again, watching him with a blush on her face.

“I can only return that compliment,” he purred and positioned himself behind her, nuzzling her neck. “And I would like to return something else.”

Loki’s hand crawled along her side, moving down to her hip and then slipped inside her sweatpants and panties.

Sam’s breath hitched and she turned her head to look back at him.

“Are you sure?” she asked breathily. “It’s a little messy down there.”

Loki chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle it,” he said and pecked her nose.

Then he returned his focus to his hands. He flattened one above her abdomen and pulled her bum flush to his front. The other hand snaked around her, wedging between her body and the mattress until it reached into her sweatpants and panties like the other had just moments before.

The hand flattened on her belly joined the other in her underwear. He spread her folds with two fingers while the fingers of his other hand greedily explored her.

There was a distinct slick wetness around her entrance. It wasn’t blood, not much anyway, but her arousal that had seeped out around the tampon, drenching her panties and now Loki’s fingers.

“It seems you enjoyed sucking my cock a little more than you let on, pet,” Loki purred into her ear and then kissed a spot just below it, working his way up and down her throat with his lips.

Sam only whimpered in response, throwing one leg back over his leg to further open herself up to him and his wicked fingers.

“Good girl,” he murmured against her skin. The fingers not spreading her folds dipped down to collect some of the wetness and brought it up to her clit to glide smoothly across it.

Sam twitched a little and moaned quietly. Her hips moved on their own accord, tilting into his touch.   
His fingers on her swollen clit felt like heaven. They glided smoothly over the sensitive bundle, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

Breathy cries and moans fell from her parted lips and Sam fisted the sheets with one hand, the other reaching back to thread her fingers through Loki’s dark locks.

The pressure in her lower half quickly mounted, igniting a fire fuelled by an unquenchable lust that made her writhe and moan. She needed to come, to get a grasp on that breath taking feeling just when she hit her peak. Oh how badly she needed it.

“Please, please, I need- please,” Sam begged her voice nothing but a broken and breathy whimper.   
Loki nipped the skin on her neck and then kissed it.

“What do you need,” he asked, the movements of his lips against her skin making Sam shiver.

“I-“ she gasped when Loki applied more pressure to her clit, interrupting her desperate plea.

“Yes?” he questioned, seemingly unfazed by her writhing and moaning as he kept up the rhythm with his fingers and nipped and kissed her neck.

“I need to… Oh- I need to come,” Sam finally managed to get out between the needy cries and moans.

“Do you, now?” Loki asked, drawing smaller and quicker circles around the little nub, the pleasure mounting with each sweep.

“Then come,” he ordered, pressing down hard on her clit.

Sam cried out, her back arching and grip tightening in his hair. Her thighs tensed as she came and Loki’s fingers kept working, guiding her through her orgasm and prolonging it with each swipe of his fingers until it became too much and Sam twitched every time he touched the now oversensitive bundle of nerves.

Her breath come in stuttered pants and she melted into the mattress.

“Did I repay your favour to your satisfaction?” Loki whispered into her ear while slowly pulling his hands from her panties. She could hear the teasing undertone is his voice, but couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Yes, definitely,” she breathed and went lax in his embrace.


	34. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a surprise for Sam, who is positively delighted by the little surprise. But the happy moment is interrupted.   
> Sam's father is back, as adamant as ever. He came to see his daughter.   
> Their encounter ends bad. As always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, 
> 
> So... this chapter. To sum it up, angst and fluff and a lot of tears.   
> Nothing out of the ordinary. Sam's having quite a hard time with her father being a stubborn ass but Loki is there to comfort her. What would she do without her human pillow?   
> Anyway, off you go. Enjoy the chapter :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

The rest of Sam’s period was spent cuddling, talking and doing the one or other naughty thing with her self-proclaimed human pillow.

On the sixth day she was finally free and her tampons and pads were shoved into the drawer under the sink in her bathroom. Sam wouldn’t miss them the next four weeks.

She had just showered after storing away the hygiene articles, wrapping a towel around her wet body and using the hairdryer to quickly dry her short hair, when a knock came from the bathroom door.

Sam turned off the hairdryer and set it down on the counter.

“Sam?” Loki’s voice called through the door.

“Yes, give me a second,” she called back and quickly walked over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open to reveal a suspiciously giddy Loki.

His excitement wasn’t exactly obvious, but Sam had learned to read him rather well in all those weeks they spent around each other.

The quirk of his lips, his slightly raised eyebrows and that mischievous sparkling in his eyes.   
She just knew something was up.

He eyed her with that expression of suppressed excitement but didn’t say anything.

“Well, did you want something from me?” Sam asked slowly and cocked her head. That seemed to shake Loki from his little stupor.

“Oh, yes. Quickly, dress and meet me in the foyer,” Loki said and literally skipped out of the room in his excitement.

Sam watched him leave, a little stunned by his uncharacteristic behaviour. When the door clicked shut behind him, she shook herself from her stupor and hurried over to the closet, letting her towel fall from around her body as soon as she was inside.

She pulled out random clothes from the shelves and quickly threw them on before literally _racing_ down the stairs. She wanted to see what had Loki in such an excellent mood. It had to be good, right?

Loki was awaiting her in the foyer, hands clasped together behind his back and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sam neared him, now somewhat weary and suspicious of his good mood.

“So… what is it?” she asked slowly and eyed their surroundings.

“Come on,” Loki said, ignoring her question and grabbing her hand as soon as she was close enough to do so. He pulled her along and approached the living room doors, pushing them open with his free hand and pulling Sam through behind him. The doors fell shut behind them.

Loki didn’t stop, pulling her further into the room and only stopping when they stood before the l-shaped sofa that faced the big screen on the right wall of the room.

“Surprise,” Loki _chirped_ and pointed at something that stood on the sideboard below the wall-mounted tv.

Sam followed the motion of his finger and when her eyes fell on the device that rested on the sideboard and definitely hasn’t been there before, she gaped.

Her jaw dropped and she made a move to walk closer and make sure her eyes weren’t playing a trick on her. That would be immensely disappointing.

But before she could move, Loki tugged on her hand to get her attention and gestured at something that laid on the coffee table before them.

Sam’s eyes focused on the pile of… the pile of-

_No way…_

“No way! What?!” Sam exclaimed, partly shocked and partly delighted by the sight before her.

On the coffee table in front of her laid a collection of her favourite games and a handful of brand new ones that must’ve cost a fortune because most of them weren’t released long ago.

And the device standing on the sideboard was a new gaming console.

After getting over the initial shock and then the delight that followed, dread settled it.

“That must’ve been so expensive. Oh god, how much money did you spend on these? I know that The Last Of Us 2 must’ve cost a fortune. And that new console. Oh god-“ Loki cut her frantic rambling off.

He spun her around and pressed a palm to her mouth, shutting her up effectively.

“What did we say about me indulging you whenever I want?” he asked.

Sam looked at him with wide eyes and tried to say something but her words were muffled behind his hand.

Loki dropped it to let her speak.

“I won’t defy you whenever you decide to indulge me,” she said quickly. “I’m sorry, it’s a bad habit. Not easy to drop. I didn’t mean to-“ she was once more cut off by Loki’s hand over her mouth.   
He looked down at her with an intense stare.

“So, now that you have reminded yourself of our little agreement, what do you say?” he asked and lowered his hands once more to let her talk.

“Thank you! Thank you so much. I know this must’ve been super expe- Sorry, not going there again. But truly, I’m so happy. Thank you so much,” Sam babbled, her previous concern about the price of her presents swept away by her excitement.

Not thinking about it one second, her hands came up to frame Loki’s face and pull him down for a kiss. She could feel him smiling against her lips.

When she pulled back and beamed up at him, he grinned.

“Now, that is more like it,” he said, pleased by her reaction.

“Is it already set up?” Sam asked excitedly, not paying much attention to Loki’s fond expression.

“Yes, the man who delivered the console and games set it up for you. He told me you will have to make some small adjustments yourself, depending on what you prefer. But most of the set-up is already done,” Loki explained.

“Awesome, setting this thing up would’ve been tedious,” Sam said and inspected the console’s sleek exterior design. Then she turned around to shuffle through the pile of games on the coffee table, her expression the one of a child on Christmas.

The top one was The Last Of Us 2. There was Detroit Become Human, all the Assassin’s Creed games, The Last Of Us 1, the newest God of War part and numerous other games. She looked up at Loki with sparkling eyes.

“These are amazing. Gosh, I can’t wait to install them and play,” she said excitedly. Sam felt absolutely ecstatic about being able to play games again. She had missed it so _damn_ much.

Sam squealed, actually _squealed_ to voice her excitement. She had to get it out somehow or she would burst. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were sparkling.

“I’ll show you how to play all of these, it’s so much fun, trust me. It needs some practice but I think you’re going to be a good student. I will make an absolute game nerd out of you, just wait,” Sam giggled and hugged the games to her chest while wiggling her eyebrows at Loki.

He chuckled and shook his head lightly.

“You’re even more of a nerd than I anticipated,” he said amused.

“Never underestimate the level of my nerdiness, noob,” she shot back with a wide grin on her face.

“Don’t get all cocky now. I’ll beat you at your little games in no time,” Loki challenged. Sam snorted, setting down the new collection of games and put her hands on her hips, cocking her head when she looked at him.

“Pfft, try me. I’ve spent more time in front of a screen than outside. I am going to crush you,” she said with a confident smirk.

“You just wait, I’m better than you think,” Loki replied with an amused smile.

Their bickering was disturbed when the living room doors swung open and Beatrice stepped in.

“Sorry to intrude, but there’s a man at the gate and he has asked to speak to Sam,” she said and nodded her head back at the foyer.

Sam and Loki immediately sobered up. Sam looked at Loki, while Loki stared past the maid into the foyer.

They started to move at the same time.

Loki was first out of the door, crossing the big foyer with long strides while Sam hurried after him, trying to keep up with his long steps.

He stopped next to the front door, fingers dancing over the screen of a security pad. After hitting in a command, Sam heard a long _beep_. She watched Loki carefully as he pulled a keyring from his pants and unlocked the front door.

When he turned around with narrowed eyes and a stern expression, Sam instinctively took a step back.

“Stay here,” he commanded and pointed at a spot that would conceal her from whoever decided to pay Loki an unexpected visit.

Sam wanted to resist. She had a very good idea of just who decided to drop by. But when she saw Loki’s expression she hurried to comply and stood where he pointed.

He looked at her once more, eyes narrowing as if to dare her to move and then turned to open the front door further and step into view of the visitor.

Sam could see his expression change in an instant, the stern grimace melting away into his trademark nonchalant mask, lips quirked into a taunting smirk and eyes sparkling as if he knew something you didn’t.

Quick steps came from the stone path that wound its way through the green lawn and led from the gate straight to the front door of the house. When the steps came to a halt, Sam almost stopped breathing, everything inside of her poised to hear who this visitor was and what their intentions were.

“Daron,” Loki drawled and confirmed Sam’s suspicions.

Her eyes widened and it took everything she had not to storm forward, push Loki aside and jump into her father’s arms.

“Laufeyson,” came her father’s stiff response. Loki chuckled.

“Why so surly, my friend?” Loki taunted, feigning innocence.

Sam didn’t know why, but she had to suppress a smirk. It was refreshing not to be on the receiving end of his teasing an taunting. She did feel bad for her father though. If only a little. He did kind of deserve it.

“You know exactly why I’m pissed. And now let me see my daughter,” Daron demanded.

Sam’s heart almost leaped from her chest. He wanted to see her?

Her father had been awfully quiet ever since their fight on the phone. He didn’t text her nor did he try to call her. It hurt Sam but she did her best to push the sad thoughts away.

And now he was here. Did he plan coming here ever since their fight? Is that why he was so silent?

Sam simply didn’t know what to make of it. But what she did know, is that she wanted to hug him, be enveloped in his loving embrace she missed so dearly.

Her father was all the family she had. He was all she’s ever had.

“Now, why would I do that?” Loki asked calmly, seemingly unfazed by the seething man in front of him.

“Because she’s my goddamn daughter and I want to see her,” her father growled. Loki hummed.

“But Daron, you haven’t been keeping up your end of our arrangement. You’ve stepped out of line on plenty occasions, continuing your useless little investigation and putting your daughter’s wellbeing at risk,” he drawled, his voice deeper and a threatening undertone creeping in.

“I could’ve had her punished for your little escapades on a daily basis. She’d most likely be dead by now,” Loki continued.

Her father cursed and she heard him take a step forward.

“If you’ve touched her, I’m going to rip that black heart right out of your chest,” he snarled.

Sam blanched. Firstly, because of her father’s words, and secondly, because she was afraid Loki would reveal to her father what they’d done…

Loki just chuckled at her father’s threat and shook his head.

“Now, now, don’t lose your head my dear friend. Luckily for you and Sam, I’ve taken a liking to her. She’s a delightful little thing, you know?”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat.

 _Please don’t make the connection, please don’t make the connection,_ she prayed.

Her father snorted angrily. She could almost see how he clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. She knew exactly how he looked when he was angry. He would sometimes come home from a frustrating day of work with that outraged expression. Sam knew better than to talk to him when he was like that.

“I don’t believe a single word that comes from your mouth you snake,” he spat. “I want to see her. I want to see that she’s okay and you haven’t touched her!”

Loki chuckled again.

_Oh god, please don’t comment on that. Please._

“Hm,” he mused, the amusement evident in his voice, “Sam, my dear. Why don’t you come here for a moment.”

Sam froze momentarily, her brain short-circuited and she forgot how to think or move.

When Loki cleared his throat, she shook herself from her stupor and shot forward, pushed past Loki and leaped at her father.

He grunted in surprise when she hit him with full force, tackle hugging him and almost cracking a few ribs. After he had moved past the initial surprise, her father laughed softly, a relieved sound full of emotion, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“Hey Hobbit,” he said quietly and stroked her back in slow circles like he had always done when she was a child and had a nightmare or was feeling unwell. Or if she bugged him long enough and basically annoyed him into doing it.

The nickname made Sam’s eyes water. She breathed in the scent of her father’s cologne and sighed shakily. She had missed him so much.

She had missed him despite all the disappointment, the betrayal, pain and the loneliness she had to experience because of where his actions got her.

Because he was her father and he was all she got and she was all he got, too.

“It’s alright, I’m here,” her father soothed her.

Sam pulled back from his a little to look at him with teary eyes.

“I thought you left me,” she said, her bottom lip quivering.

“No. No, don’t ever think that I would leave you. Family comes first, remember? We’re all the family we have left. We have to protect each other,” he said, his voice tight with emotions. Sam knew he was trying not to cry.

 _Yes, we have to protect each other_ , Sam thought. It was this thought that drove her to say the words that tumbled from her lips the next moment.

“Yes, and that’s why you have to stop going after him,” Sam said, trying to ban the quiver from her voice. She needed to convince him to drop his investigation or he would end up hurt.

 _She_ was safe. She was Loki’s and he wouldn’t hurt her. Well, not like _that_ anyway. And if it was true what Loki had said earlier, she would’ve been dead already because of all the lines her father overstepped despite their agreement.

But her father had no such protection. If he kept pushing and poking, he would end up dead in a ditch, Sam was certain of that.

Her father stared at her, dumbstruck by what she had just said.

“What?” he asked, sounding incredulous.

“You have to stop your investigations. It’s already quite clear that you won’t be getting everywhere. The only thing you’ll accomplish is getting yourself killed,” Sam said, her voice as firm as she could muster. She had to convince him.

“What are you talking about? Why- Why are you telling me to give up?” her father asked, disbelief written all over his features. He had let her go, arms dangling at his sides as he stared at her.

“Because this is a fight you can’t win. Trust me, I know it. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Sam insisted, trying to make him see sense.

“You’re not making any sense. Don’t you want to get away from him? What is going on, Sam?” her father asked, the words rushing out of him and stumbling over each other.

Sam reached out and took one of his limp hands.

“You said family comes first, that we have to protect each other. That’s what I’m doing. You need to let it go or you’ll end up getting hurt,” Sam said, squeezing his hand to emphasise her words.

Her father shook his head slowly. He looked hurt, like Sam had somehow betrayed him. He pulled his hand from hers and took a step back.

“No, I won’t stop. I can’t. Not until he’s behind bars and you’re free. I know you don’t understand this, Hobbit, but it’s what I have to do. It is my duty as a police man and father. I have to do this.”

Sam closed the distance between them he had created and reached out for him once more. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

“No, you don’t have to. We can figure things out another way. It’s going to be alright, trust me. Please, dad. Don’t do this,” Sam begged, eyes filling with tears.

“No,” her father said firmly and pulled away from her once more. “You’ll see, this is the right thing to do. I love you, Sam. But I have to do this.”

With those words he turned away. Sam could see the tears brimming in his eyes. One escaped the corner of his eye and slid down into his beard.

Her father neared the open gate with big steps, practically fleeing from her, and disappeared around the corner. The gate closed once he was out of sight.

Sam was left standing at the top of the stairs, hand outstretched and tears silently mapping out her skin as they made their way down her cheeks and collected at her chin.

_He left me. He said he wouldn’t leave me._

More tears spilled over and she slumped forward, sobs wrecking her body.

Loki approached her cautiously. He took her slightly outstretched hand – the one she had reached out with to her father – and squeezed it softly. Then he guided her back inside and closed the door behind them.

“He- he said he wou- wouldn’t leave,” Sam got out between sobs.

Loki drew her into his arms, one hand on the back of her head to keep her close to him, the other one gently wrapped around her back.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. He didn’t leave you,” he whispered while calming her with soothing touches.

“B-But you hear- heard him,” Sam cried, hiccups interrupting her words. “He won’t st- stop.”

“No, he won’t,” Loki sighed, gently swaying her in his arms while her tears wetted his shirt.

“P- Promise me you- you won’t hurt him,” Sam sobbed, clinging to him desperately. “Please, he is all I have left.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Loki shushed her.

“Pr-Promise me,” Sam pleaded, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

Loki sighed.

“I will do my best to keep any harm from him,” he said finally, fingers combing through Sam’s short hair.

“Promise?” Sam hiccupped and buried her face in his chest, breathing his scent in deeply to calm herself.

“Promise.”


	35. What do you want it to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet aftermath of Sam's fight with her father. Cuddling, comfort and food.   
> Also, a serious talk, progress and an attack.
> 
> (Warnings: graphic depctions of violence - some hand to hand combat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> I had no idea what the heck to write into the summary of this chapter. It is all over the place, so many things happening. It's quite long, too. One of the longest so far. So yeah... it's kind of a mess with some fluff and angst. Enjoy ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Loki had taken her back to the living room after the encounter with her father. Sam was upset and in desperate need of some comfort, which Loki was happy to provide.

They laid on the sofa, Loki on his back and Sam on top of him, their fronts pressed together.

After Sam’s crying had subsided, she just laid limply atop him, one arm dangling off the side of the sofa. One side of her face was smushed against his chest and she had taken off her glasses to make herself more comfortable.

Loki kept stroking her back, hand snaked under the top to run his fingertips over her bare skin. The motion rose goosebumps all over her body and the gentleness of the gesture, as well as her exhaustion, quickly lulled Sam into a deep slumber.

Her body went lax atop Loki’s and she fell asleep to the quiet sound of his breathing and the beating of his heart.

-

When Sam awoke, she felt awfully groggy.

Her eyes slowly opened and she had to fight to keep them open, feeling as if someone had attached weights to her eyelids to keep them closed.

She groaned softly and rubbed her face against Loki’s chest, arms raising to grab something and ground herself in reality.

Loki, who fell asleep and awakened not long ago himself, caught her hands in his and laced their fingers together.

Sam hummed lowly and raised her head to squint at him.

“You’re a nice pillow and a comfortable mattress, too,” she mumbled. “Maybe you should change your career and become a human piece of furniture instead.”

Loki chuckled, Sam bouncing atop him with the movements of his chest.

“Maybe,” he said and smiled down at her.

He looked so fond and sincere in that moment that tears welled in Sam’s eyes and she barely managed to hold in a sob.

“Hey, what is it?” Loki asked, expression immediately turning concerned. Sam’s lip quivered.

“Nothing, I’m just- Emotional. Sorry,” Sam answered, shaking her head at herself and then dipping it to wipe her tears on his already soaked shirt.

“Sorry I made a mess of your shirt,” she muttered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Loki said, waving both their interwoven hands through the air dismissively.

Sam sighed deeply.

“What time is it?” she said, her voice rough from sleep and crying.

“Almost 3pm. You slept for quite a while considering how late you got up today,” Loki said, a hint a tease in his voice. Sam laughed weakly.

“Crying is very exhausting, okay?” she tried to defend herself but didn’t really have the energy to put any fire into her words.

“I know,” he said with a soft chuckle and letting go of one of her hands to run his fingers through her short hair. A comfortable silence spread between them, until it was interrupted by Sam’s rumbling stomach.

“You haven’t eaten anything today, have you?” Loki asked, stopping his gentle petting of her hair and sliding the hand around to hook two fingers under her chin and turn her head so she was looking at him.

“No. I’m not really hungry anyway,” Sam replied slowly, shrugging as if to dismiss the topic. But Loki wouldn’t let her move on so quickly.

“That doesn’t matter. You need to eat. I’m sure Beatrice has som-“ he stopped himself when the living room doors swung open and Beatrice entered with a tray balanced in one hand.

“I heard you stirring so I made a little something for you two to eat,” the maid informed them and stepped closer to the sofa to set the tray down on the coffee table.

“I’ll just go and grab two glasses and some water. I will be right back,” Beatrice said and hurried out of the room.

“I hope you pay that woman enough. She’s a freaking saint,” Sam mumbled. Loki laughed at that.

“Don’t worry, she receives a generous pay check,” he assured her and took his hands from her body to set them on the couch behind him and push himself up into a sitting position with Sam still in his lap.

The situation was very familiar and Sam had to laugh all of a sudden. It was a self-deprecating sound.

“God, I’m such a mess,” she shook her head at herself. “You really should’ve chosen someone with less baggage and more emotional stability,” Sam joked.

“Hm, no. I’m quite happy with what I ended up with,” Loki mused and smirked down at her as he squeezed her bum. Sam blushed and weakly swatted his shoulder.

Before she could do or say anything else, Beatrice entered the room with two glasses and a water bottle. She set both down on the coffee table and then left the room but not before sending a warm smile in Sam’s direction.

Once the door closed, Sam lifted herself off Loki’s lap and plopped down on the sofa next to him. She eyed the plate, inspecting the two sandwiches on it, and reached out to take one despite claiming that she wasn’t hungry mere moments ago.

“Do you want the one with cheese or this one?” Sam asked, waving around the sandwich in her hand.

“That one,” Loki said, pointing at the sandwich she was holding. Sam handed it to him and took the cheese sandwich, sinking her teeth into it and taking a big bite. She groaned at the taste when she chewed.

“God, that tastes amazing. I think I need to ask Beatrice to tell me all her little cooking tips and tricks,” Sam mumbled around the mouthful of her sandwich. Loki hummed in agreement.

They ate in comfortable silence after that exchange. Once their sandwiches were devoured and only small crumbs left, Sam poured them both a glass of water.

She emptied hers with a few big gulps and set it down on the table again, falling back against the backrest with a satisfied sigh. Loki’s empty glass clinked on the coffee table when he set it down next to hers.

“So,” he said slowly, “How are you feeling?”

Sam cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

“Full, satisfied and in desperate need for some distraction,” she summed it up and shrugged.

“How about we watch something. We’re already in the living room and on the couch. The only thing missing are some snacks,” Loki mused, lips quirking up when he saw her perk up.

“I take it you like the idea,” he chuckled and watched her excited expression.

“Definitely. I’ve started this show not long ago. It’s called ‘One day at a time’ and is absolutely hilarious,” Sam said, smiling up at Loki hopefully. “Can we watch that?”

“Sure.” Loki reached for the remote control and not soon after the first episode was paying on the screen. Sam had insisted they start over again even though she had already watched the season. She wanted Loki to get the whole experience just like she had.

And he seemed to enjoy the show just as much as she did. She revelled in his chuckles and laughter, grinning like a fool.

The episodes went by as the time slipped away one hour after the other. When at last the notification “Are you still watching ‘One day at a time’?” flashed across the screen, Loki turned the tv off and leaned back with a content sigh.

“Glad you like the show as much as I do,” Sam snickered and patted Loki’s thigh.

“It’s really entertaining. More so than I expected,” Loki admitted with a grin. Then he glanced at his phone screen, checking the time.

“Already 8:37pm. I think Beatrice should have dinner ready by now. Are you hungry?”

Sam pressed a hand to her stomach and hummed.

“Yeah, a little,” she answered.

Loki got up and held out a hand for her to take. She did and let him pull her from the couch and to her feet.

“Come on, let’s see if dinner is ready,” he said and led Sam into the dining room.

Loki just reached out for the doorknob of the big set of doors that led into the dining room, when they were opened from the inside and revealed Beatrice, her apron stained in a few places and a rosy blush on her cheeks.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you Mr. Laufeyson. I was just gonna fetch the two of you for dinner,” the maid said and stepped to the side to let the pair enter. “Please, take a seat. I’ll bring out your plates in a moment.”

Loki nodded at her and led Sam to her seat, pulling out her chair and tucking it in as well. Then he sat down in his own chair and Beatrice promptly appeared with a loaded plate for each of them.

She set them down in front of them. Just before she turned away to let them eat in peace, Loki raised a hand and stopped her.

“Could you start up a fire in the fireplace?” he asked. Beatrice bowed her head.

“Of course, Mr. Laufeyson,” she replied and went to fulfil the task he had just bestowed upon her.

Sam looked after her and then laughed quietly. Loki watched her with a raised eyebrow, asking her what she was thinking about without words. Sam giggled again.

“It’s just… It’s so weird to hear her call you Mr. Laufeyson. It sounds really weird,” Sam chuckled and shrugged before shovelling some pasta into her mouth.

“It is out of respect. She’s employed by me, my maid. It’s just courteous of her to do so,” Loki said, seemingly not understanding why Sam found it so silly.

It only amused her further.

“Of course, sir,” she mocked. Loki narrowed his eyes at her.

“Maybe I should make you call me that, _pet_ ,” Loki said. “To teach you some respect.”

Sam rolled her eyes.

“Sure thing mister,” she answered.

“Careful, pet. I don’t appreciate your mockery,” Loki warned. Sam shoved another forkful of pasta into her mouth. She smirked.

“I know. It’s just too fun to tease and poke and see what you do. You’re so easily agitated,” Sam mumbled around the mouthful of food.

Loki seemed to want to get angry at her for her nonchalant and flippant behaviour. His lips were already parted, ready to snap something at her.

But then he shook his head and sighed.

“You are impossible,” Loki said, lips quirking up into a small smirk. Sam grinned.

“I know.”

-

After they had finished their dinner, the two of them retreated into the living room once more.

All the lights were turned off, the only light source the flickering fire at the far end of the room. It bathed the room in warm light, giving it a very inviting atmosphere. Sam hummed.

“This is nice,” she noted.

“It is,” Loki agreed. He went to the smaller sofa that stood in front of the crackling fireplace and unceremoniously flopped down on it face-first. Sam smiled.

She liked it when he was like this. When he loosened up and shed the demeanour of the scary, intimidating business man.

She crossed the room and nudged Loki a little until he lifted himself and let her slip on the couch before plopping down again, resting his head in her lap, cheek pressed against her thighs.

Sam liked the position. She ran one hand through his raven hair while the other wandered onto his back and began stroking up and down in slow, circular motions.

She could practically feel him melt under her gentle touch. Even more so when she slipped her hand under his shirt and started stroking his bare skin under it.

“Mh, what are you doing?” he asked, sounding a little sleepy.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, confused by his question. Did she do something wrong?

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Loki mumbled. Sam furrowed her brow.

“What? No. Why would you think that?” she wondered, still not understanding why he thought she was trying to seduce him. Ridiculous. He was always the one that seduced her, not the other way around.

“Because your hand is under my shirt,” Loki deadpanned.

“Just because I’m touching you doesn’t mean I want to get in your pants, idiot. People can touch each other without it leading up to sex,” Sam said, shaking her head a little at his odd assumption.

“I suppose I’m a little rusty in the relationship department. Most of my acquaintances were simply of the physical kind,” Loki mumbled.

Sam’s heart clenched when he said ‘relationship’.

So he did think of them as a couple? Many things have been indicating it lately. Sam had simply chosen to ignore them and stored them away in the back of her mind for further inspection at a later date.

That date seemed to be today, right now. Sam sighed inwardly. She couldn’t escape that talk anymore.

She sorted through her thoughts.

The first thing that made her consider that Loki might have actual romantic feelings for her was when they stepped foot into the quaint little restaurant not long ago.

Sure, he had confessed a few days before that that he liked her for more than what her body had to offer. He had assured her that he was genuinely interested in her. But Sam thought that he might’ve just said that to get her to calm down after her emotional breakdown.

In the restaurant on the other hand… She recalled the words of the restaurant owner when he greeted them.

 _It seems someone finally managed to steal this man’s heart_.

And Loki’s nonchalant reply.

_Indeed._

She hadn’t really registered the words back then. Or what they meant.

Then he had comforted and fed her after her fight on the phone with her father, patiently caring for her until she had calmed down.

He bought her a new phone, called himself her boyfriend – even if he just quoted what Lucille had said – and let her get away with her stubborn behaviour.

When she was on her period and in pain, he had taken the day off to serve as her human pillow and provide comfort without as much as one word of protest.

He had been understanding of her fear of suffocation and had been mindful of it ever since.

And today, he had once more comforted her and calmed her after yet another fight with her father.

Loki wouldn’t treat her so lovingly and thoughtful if he didn’t really care for her, right?

And Lucille had said that she was great, that there is no reason why Loki – or anyone for that matter – shouldn’t fall in love with her.

Sam shook her head. It felt like it might burst from all the questions and uncertain thoughts that swirled through it. She needed clarity.

Sam raised her gaze from Loki’s soft raven locks and stared into the fire. She watched the flames dance and swirl through the fireplace, consuming the three logs lodged inside.

She blinked and averted her eyes, the flicker of the flames still dancing in her vision as she looked out of the window. It was already dark but she couldn’t make out more than that because the light of the fire reflected on the glass and obscured any view.

An idea popped into her head.

“Can we go for a walk?” Sam asked, stopping her hand on his back and hair. Loki grunted and raised his head to turn it and peer up at her from where he laid in her lap.

“Please?”

“Fine,” Loki grumbled. He stirred and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Sam already missed the warmth of him in her lap.

Loki got up and stretched his long limbs with a loud yawn, then he looked down at her, eyebrow raised.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked and tapped his foot on the wooden floor. Sam quickly rose from her spot on the couch.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” she said and gave a self-deprecating laugh. “Do you want to go and put on other clothes or?”

Loki looked down on himself.

His shirt was covered in salty stains from her tears. The black sweatpants were acceptable but he wasn’t wearing any socks and no shoes were in sight.

“Yes, I should probably go and find a new t-shirt. You might wanna do that too,” he said gestured at her chest. Sam looked down. Her shirt didn’t look any better than his.

“Oh… Yepp, definitely a new one in order. Meeting in the foyer in five minutes?”

“In five minutes,” Loki agreed and they both left the living room, climbed the stairs and then each went into their room.

Sam pulled the black t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. She perused the shelves before her and picked a dark blue top with a nice round neckline that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Then she grabbed her black denim jacket – it went well with her loose black sweatpants – and her black fake converse.

After dressing in the chosen clothing, she quickly skipped into the bathroom and washed her face, rubbing away all the salty remnants of yet another crying fit. She was definitely crying too much lately.

Sam dried her face and put her glasses back on. Then she hurried to get downstairs. She didn’t want to keep Loki waiting.

When she rounded the corner and descended the stairs, Loki was already waiting by the door.

He was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark green shirt. Black sweatpants covered his legs, the ends of the pants stuffed into a pair of old leather boots.

The outfit somehow gave him a rogue look and Sam definitely liked it. It was different from his usually so carefully selected outfits.

“Ready to go?” Loki asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs and neared him.

“Yupp,” Sam replied, nodding her head. She waited for Loki to unlock the door and then stepped through. Loki stepped through behind her and closed the door, locking it once more.

“Come on,” he said and made his way to the big iron gate. It opened after he typed in the code that was embedded in the high column that held the gate.

They stepped through and the gate promptly closed behind them.

Sam stood and looked down the road both ways.

“Which way do you want to go?” she asked and looked up at Loki who was standing next to her.

“This way,” he said, pointing to the left. It was the same direction Sam had turned when she escaped weeks ago. It felt like a different life.

Loki extended a hand to her, carefully nudging her hand with his fingertips. Sam looked down, surprised, but took his hand nonetheless.

She smiled down at their linked fingers and then up at Loki. He wasn’t looking at her, but she saw the little smile curving his lips.

They started walking, each of their steps tracing the route Sam had taken the night she tried to escape from him.

The night was quiet, not much could be heard besides their steps and the faint noise of traffic in the distance. The sky was clear and a few stars dotted firmament. It was really peaceful.

But despite the quiet and beautiful night, Sam felt nervous. She started swinging their locked hands between them, her teeth worrying on her bottom lip as she tried to come up with the right thing to say to start the conversation that was long overdue.

“What is it?” Loki, ever the silent observer, asked. Of course he had noticed she was thinking, or rather worrying, about something.

“Hm… I was just wondering,” Sam said slowly, still unsure how to phrase her question, “What is this?” She vaguely gestured at their swinging hands and then at herself and him.

“What do you mean?” Loki asked, looking down at her with a curious glint in his yes. Sam thought he knew exactly what she meant and just wanted to see her squirm. He was enough of a bastard to do that.

“I- I mean…” Sam trailed off, getting more flustered by the second. She could feel her cheeks burning in the cool air of the night. She took a deep breath.

 _Get your shit together and just ask, you idiot_ , she scolded herself.

“I mean _this_. Us. What… What are we?” Sam asked, not able to look at him anymore and instead studying the tips of her shoes as they walked.

Loki was silent for a moment.

“What do you want it to be?” he asked then.

Sam drew her eyebrows together, blinking at the ground in confusion.

What did _she_ want it to be? Like hell did she know. He usually made all the decisions concerning their little… whatever it was.

Well, she maybe had an idea… _maybe._

Sam shrugged, cheeks turning an even darker shade of red. Her thumb was thoughtlessly caressing the back of Loki’s hand as she thought.

“I don’t know… Maybe… like,” Sam groaned quietly, the level of discomfort this conversation caused her shooting through the roof. She wanted to hit Loki for making her squirm like that.

She collected her thoughts and then rushed the next sentence out, making it sound like one very long word instead of an actual sentence consisting of several words.

“ _Maybe you could be my boyfriend or something_?”

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and her hand tightened around Loki’s while she waited for his answer. She feared he was gonna laugh at her for such a naïve notion.

But he didn’t. Instead, Loki stopped walking and turned to face her.

“Is that what you want?” he asked while he looked down at her. Sam swallowed hard.

“I- I mean if you don’t mind. You don’t have to… We can just… I don’t kno-“ Loki cut her stammering off with a kiss. When he pulled back, he was smiling.

“I would very much like to be your boyfriend,” Loki said, still smiling down at her fondly and maybe a tad bit amused.

“That’s nice,” Sam said quietly and returned his smile shyly.

They walked in silence after that. Loki seemed content, lips forming a small smile while they walked.

Sam appeared calm on the outside but on the inside she was an absolute mess. Her thoughts were wreaking havoc in her confused mind.

Loki was her boyfriend now? What? What is going on?

Him being her boyfriend was a good thing. Right? Yes, it was. She liked him, he liked her. They are a couple. Period.

But was it really that simple? What about all the other aspects of their relationship? The more than morally questionable foundations it was built on?

Sam could barely stop herself from running her hand through her hair while she tried to sort through her jumbled thoughts.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn’t noticed the shift in Loki’s stance, the way he started to walk slower and observed their surroundings with narrowed eyes.

Only when he stopped completely and turned to her, did she noticed that something seemed to be wrong.

“What ar-“ Loki cut her off.

“We’re being followed. I think there are at least two. They aren’t as subtle as they think they are, keep close to me,” he said quietly and then leaned down to kiss her to cover up what they’d actually been talking about.

Loki kept going and Sam followed, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She clutched his hand tightly and he gave it a reassuring squeeze to calm her.

They had only walked twenty metres or so, when suddenly a man stepped from the shadows before them.

Sam stopped dead in her tracks and pressed close to Loki.

 _Shit,_ she thought.

There were steps behind them and Sam turned her head, spotting another person stepping from the shadows.

 ** _Shit_**.

“Hand over any valuables you are carrying. Money too. Now!” the man – she could tell by the voice it was a man since she couldn’t see much of his body or face – ordered.

Sam gulped. She didn’t have anything of value. She didn’t even take her phone.

“Hurry up, would ya?” the other one, a man as well, barked gruffly.

Loki dug through his pockets and came up with his phone, a few crumpled ten pound notes. He let go of Sam’s hand – much to her horror – and approached the man in front of them with the outstretched hand that held the money and his phone.

The man lowered his gun, which Sam hadn’t even seen he was holding until that moment, the tiniest bit and held out his hand so Loki could deposit the money and phone.

Right when their palms were hovering over each other, Loki turned his, letting the things fall into the man’s hand and then shot forward like a snake, grabbing the man’s wrist and yanking him forward.

The mugger lost his balance from the unexpected pull and Loki used that to grab his other hand and twist the gun from his hand.

In that moment, the muggers accomplice behind them let out an angry shout and charged at them.

Sam whipped around and saw the man approaching, the knife in his hand raised high. She was glad he didn’t have a gun like his friend. She would’ve been fucked. But this, a knife, this she could handle.

Her hands automatically balled into fists and she adjusted her stance. The man reached her and brought the knife down, aiming for her head.

Sam’s bent arm shot up and blocked the blow. The man uttered and angry grunt and pulled his arm back to strike out again, aiming lower this time.

Sam didn’t give him time to do so. She stepped closer and rammed a fist into the man’s stomach.

He doubled over, clutching his middle, and stumbled back a few steps.

“You bitch!” he spat and straightened, charging at her once more. Sam’s expression soured at the insult. He would regret that.

The man slashed his knife at her and Sam jumped back, avoiding the blade by mere inches. He kept stabbing at slashing but Sam managed to dodge every attack. She was waiting for an opening for her to land a good hit. She didn’t have to wait long.

With each passing second, the man grew more enraged and agitated by the fact he simply couldn’t hit her with his knife. When she dodged an attack once more, the man let out an angry curse and tossed the blade to the side, charging at her with raised fists instead.

That was it.

Sam faked a dodge to the right and then dove away from his fists in the other direction, one of her legs shooting out and tripping the man.

He lout out a string of curse words when he collided with the ground.

Sam used this moment of distraction and lunged for the knife he had flung aside. Bad mistake on his part.

Then mugger scrambled back to his feet and whipped around. His eyes were narrowed and his chest was heaving with his barely contained rage. Sam smirked.

The man snarled and charged at her once more. Sam adjusted the grip on her knife and then twirled around, dodging the man’s attack and slashing the blade across his ribcage when he stumbled past her.

The man wailed and clutched his side. The cut wasn’t deep, but it must’ve hurt like a bitch anyway.

 _Serves him right,_ Sam though and quickly approached the man.

He had stumbled to his knees and was holding his side. When Sam was close enough, she grabbed a handful of his hair and twisted his head back. Her other hand brought the blade to his throat.

“You wanna try that again?” she hissed and tightened her gip in his hair.

The man flailed and Sam stumbled, almost loosing her grip on him. That’s when Loki appeared. He had a bloody nose and his knuckles were scraped but apart from that he looked alright. One of his hands clutched a dagger, the other was holding the mugger’s gun.

“Do you need some assistance?” he asked, slightly out of breath. Sam yanked at the man’s hair to seize his struggling.

“Yes, do you mind,” Sam pressed out, her grip on the man slowly slipping.

“It’s my pleasure.”

Loki raised the gun and hit the man across the face with it. He immediately went lax in Sam’s grip, slumping down and pulling her with him because she was still clutching his hair.

Sam let out a startled yelp and tumbled to the ground, stumbling over the unconscious man and landing on the floor. Her knees scraped over the asphalt, her hands too as they tried to stop her fall.

She let go of the knife and whined.

“Oouch! Damnit, that fucking hurt,” she complained, trying to get back to her feet. Loki reached down and helped her back on her feet.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his eyes scanning her up and down.

“I was,” Sam whined, “Until now. My knees, look.” She gestures down at her ruined pants and bloody knees. Then she raised her hands, showing him the scraped palms.

“Why didn’t you let go of him?” Loki asked, shaking his head and almost sounding a little amused. Sam scowled.

“I don’t know! I wasn’t expecting him to be that heavy,” she defended herself and wiped her bloody hands on her pants, trying to get the gravel out of the shallow scrapes.

Loki shook his head and then reached into his pocket, retrieving his phone. He unlocked it and then made to call someone. Sam couldn’t see who.

It was quite clear a moment later though. Loki was talking to the police. He mentioned his name and demanded someone come around as quickly as possible to collect the two muggers and put them behind bars.

He sounded more like a police captain ordering his people around than a victim calling for help. Sam wasn’t surprised.

When he hung up, he stored the phone back in his back pocket and placed the gun in the waistband of his sweatpants. The dagger he was holding was slipped into his leather boot.

“Do you always carry that around?” Sam asked, gesturing at the dagger that had disappeared in his boot.

“Yes, safety precaution,” Loki answered nonchalantly. Sam didn’t question it. Not after what just happened.

Loki straightened himself and then looked her up and down before his eyes darted to the man behind her. He was slowly starting to stir but none of them was very concerned about that at the moment. He would be too disorientated by the hit oh the head to do any harm.

“So, where did you learn that?” Loki asked. Sam drew her eyebrows together, confused.

“Where did I learn what?” she questioned.

“To defend yourself. I was fearing you might get severely injured but you held out alright. He didn’t hit you once,” Loki clarified, sounding mildly impressed.

“My father taught me. With him being a police man and seeing so much violence and crimes in the city he thought it was necessary to teach how to defend myself. I never thought much of it but right now I am more than glad he made me learn all that stuff. I would’ve been toast,” Sam admitted.

The adrenaline was slowly draining out of her system now that the fight was over. Her hands were shaky and her knees stung terribly were they were scraped from the rough asphalt.

“I suppose I am lucky I didn’t catch you on a bad day so far,” Loki chuckled and looked at the groaning man. Sam snorted.

“Oh you have. You’re just smarter than these dumbasses. I could’ve tried to stab you in your sleep and you’d somehow know and stop me before I got to it,” she said and let out a shaky laugh.

_Yepp, adrenaline definitely running low now._

A police car rounded the corner of the street they were standing on and stopped a few feet away from them. The doors opened and two officers stepped out onto the street. They closed the car doors and approached the two of them.

“Officers,” Loki said, nodding at the two women.

They returned his greeting and listened to Loki’s explanation after they had asked him to walk them through what had occurred.

Sam kept mostly in the background, hiding partly behind Loki and clutching at his leather jacket. She didn’t say much, only answered questions when the officers wanted to know a detail only she could provide.

Once they were done the two women secured the muggers, cuffing them and dragging their groaning and moaning forms to the police car. Loki handed over the gun of the mugger and pointed out the knife of the other one. Both things were secured and after a brief goodbye, the officers got back into the car and drove away.

Sam watched the car disappear around the corner. She was still clutching Loki’s jacket tightly to keep her hands from shaking. The reality of the situation had slowly begun to sink in.

They were attacked by two armed man, she could’ve been severely injured if not even killed if it wasn’t for her knowledge of how to defend herself.

Sam’s hands burned, the scrapes throbbing viciously, and her knees were stinging with every move she made.

“Can we go home?” she asked and her voice wavered.

Loki reached back, gently prying her shaking hands from his jacket and then turned around to face her.

He saw the tears brimming in her eyes and held her shaking hands. He pulled her close, holding her to his chest in a tight embrace.

“Of course. I’m sorry,” Loki said and rubbed her back gently. Then he pulled away, one arm snaking around her waist to keep her close. “Let’s go home and take a bath.”   
  



	36. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aftercare followed by the horrible attack, agitated Loki, rough sex and the story of how Sam and Lucille met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Sorry for the late update today. I totally lost track of time today. The chapter is once again all over the place and the summary not very... elaborate. Sorry for that. But yeah, off you go and enjoy some agitated Loki fucking away the worries of a hard day at work ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Loki had carried her most of the way home. Once he had noticed her wincing with every step she took, he had swooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style back to the house.

Back inside, he carried her up the stairs and drew a warm bath for them in his bathtub. He had taken his time with cleaning the cuts and scrapes on both her hands and knees while neglecting his own injuries.

Sam was too out of it to notice that. Otherwise she would have protested and told him to clean his scraped knuckles and bloody nose.

Loki dried her off, dressed her in one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers and then tucked her into bed. He arranged her limp body atop him, holding her close and smoothed his hands over her back until she fell asleep.

When Sam woke up the next morning, a note was sitting on the bedside table and she was missing her human mattress. She pushed her glasses up her nose and then reached for the slip of paper.

It was from Loki. He was just letting her know he would be away for a few hours and would return some time in the afternoon.

Sam rolled up the note and got up. She winced when she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her knees were still tender from her fall.

She looked down to inspect them but they were covered with thin bandages. Sam couldn’t remember putting them there, but most of the things after the police car had taken off were a little blurry.

She left the bedroom, walked down the corridor and descended the stairs. Every time she bent her legs to walk down a step, she grimaced. It hurt.

When she arrived in the dining room, her breakfast was already waiting for her. Sam dug in, thankful for the generous amount she found on her plate. She was ravenous.

After clearing her plate of every last crumb, she leaned back in the chair and released a content belch. No one was around to judge her for it. Well, at least she thought so.

Because right after she had belched and leaned back in her chair with a sigh, quiet chuckled came from the other end of the room.

Sam looked up and spotted Beatrice standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The maid smiled at her.

“I take it you enjoyed your breakfast,” she teased. Sam gave her a sheepish smile and nodded.

“Mr. Laufeyson asked me to check on you and help you look after your injuries,” Beatrice said and gestured and Sam’s legs.

“Oh, uhm yeah… That’d be nice I think,” Sam answered hesitantly.

“Good. Let’s go upstairs. The bandages and medication are in the bathroom,” the maid said and ushered Sam out of the room and up the stairs.

Once they were in Loki’s bathroom, Beatrice made Sam sit on the edge of the bathtub and knelt down in front of her, carefully taking off the bandages. Once they were off, Beatrice took off the patch underneath and revealed Sam’s knees.

Deep gashes ran across them where the gravel had dug into her skin. Sam grimaced at the sight. Her hands were alright. Only a few superficial scratches that burnt a little.

Beatrice frowned when she saw Sam’s knees and then shook her head. She got up and wetted a cloth with cool water. Then she knelt again and carefully wiped the injuries.

Sam tried not to move when Beatrice applied some kind of ointment to the gashes. It burnt like hell but she kept quiet and watched on as Beatrice redressed the injuries with big band aids. She didn’t bandage it. Sam wouldn’t complain. The bandages were constricting her movements too much.

“There, all done,” Beatrice said and rose.

“Thank you,” Sam said with a sincere smile and stood.

The maid nodded and returned her smile before leaving the room and busying herself with tasks around the house.

Sam went into her room and dug out her laptop to work on some long overdue university stuff. She’d been slacking lately and needed to catch up with everything she missed.

-

Sam worked the whole morning. She caught up with most of the work and sent away her finish tasks for the teachers to look over and grade.

She liked this arrangement Loki made with the university much better than actual having to go there. No people, no unfriendly professors and no pressure. Lucille would be so jealous if she knew how easy Sam’s university life is compared to hers.

Around 2pm Sam closed her laptop and ventured downstairs to grab a snack. She was hungry and she knew dinner would still take a couple of hours.

So she got herself a bowl of cereal and lounged in the living room, sprawling out on the big L-shaped sofa. She ate her cereal and decided to pick up ‘One day at a time’ where she had left off.

After finishing the bowl, she placed it on the coffee table and got up to plunder Loki’s sweets stash.  
Sam pulled open the top drawer and rummaged through it. Nothing caught her eye so she settled on a small package of mint bonbons. That would do.

She plopped back down on the couch and popped one of the bonbons into her mouth. She giggled at something a character on screen said and then moved around a little, trying to adjust her position.

Sam grunted and laid down on her back. Then she slung one leg over the backrest of the sofa and let the other dangle off the edge of the sofa. One arm was slipped under her head to support her and other laid over her stomach, her fingers playing with the hem of Loki’s shirt.

She hadn’t bothered to put on anything else and just stayed in his boxers and shirt. It was comfortable enough and the clothes smelled nice.

Sam enjoyed the tv show while lying sprawled out on the couch in her not very lady-like position. Not that she cared. She laughed and popped mint bonbon after mind bonbon into her mouth, eyes glued to the screen.

Her little lounging session was interrupted by the front door slamming. Sam vaguely registered the sound but didn’t let it diverge her attention from the show. She giggled as she watched a drama unfold on screen.

“Oh dear, shit is about to hit the fan,” she said to herself.

The living room doors were roughly pushed open and Sam momentarily tore her gaze from the screen to see what was going on.

Loki was standing in the doorframe, elegant features distorted by an agitated grimace. His eyes were narrowed and his lips set into a straight line. When his gaze fell on Sam, sprawled out on the sofa in his clothes and legs spread obscenely wide by how she laid on the couch, his eyes darkened.

Sam could see the change even from her position on the sofa and she knew exactly what was about to happen.

Loki began stalking towards her. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the tv off.

Sam knew better than to complain. There would be plenty entertainment in a few moments.

“Everything al-“ she didn’t get to finish the sentence.

“First thing in the morning, that imbecile of a man messed up the numbers and fucked up a deal. Then Keegan gets shot by some stupid street rat on ecstasy. Oh, and let’s not forget that snobby Austrian that kept complaining about the conditions of our business contract and shattering my last nerve!” Loki seethed.

He tossed the remote back onto the coffee table and then eyed her where she was still lying in an unchanged position but her focus on him rather than the screen.

“And you-“ he said, pointing at her- “Just made everything worse.”

Sam blinked, unaware that anything she had done could’ve upset him. She literally only did her university work and watched a series.

“You and your little stunt yesterday night had me hard all damn day. I would’ve dragged you back home and into the bedroom after you beat up that guy but you were shaken so I pushed down the urge to fuck you into the mattress,” Loki continued his rant while toeing off his shoes and ripping the tie over his head.

Sam blinked again, staring up at him with wide eyes.

_Well, damn…_

“I couldn’t get that damn image out of my head. The way you brought this pathetic worm to his knees and yanked his head back, holding a knife to his throat,” Loki cursed and turned to Sam, his suit jacket discarded and shirt untucked and unbuttoned.

He pounced on her, slipping between her spread legs and bringing his face close to hers. His pupils were dilated and his heavy breaths were washing over Sam’s face in puffs.

“And when I come home, what do I see? You, on the sofa in my clothing and spread open, all mine for the taking,” he growled and crashed his lips onto hers.

Sam squeaked a little when his lips descended on hers so suddenly but the surprise passed quickly and she melted into the heated and demanding kiss. She parted her lips on her own accord and let him in.

Loki growled possessively and claimed her mouth with his hungry tongue. Sam moaned and he swallowed the sound right up.

His hands roamed her body, massaging her braless breasts through the shirt he lend her and pinching her nipples until she arched her back.

Sam was raising her hips, grinding up against the bulge in his dress pants. The friction made both of them moan and grind against on the other one with desperation.

Loki was agitated and impatient. He grabbed the shirt and ripped it over her head, tossing to the side carelessly. He sat back on his heels briefly to discard his own shirt, then he pulled her legs together so he could grip the boxers she was wearing and slide them down just to toss them to the already discarded shirts.

Loki got up from the couch, _yanking_ his pants and underwear down with and impatient growl and tossing them to the side along with his socks. Then he pounced on Sam again, parting her legs with a rough shove and diving face-first into her already wet pussy.

Sam squealed when his hot, wet tongue parted her folds and licked up to her clit, giving it a firm flick in the process that made her twitch and moan.

He kept working on her with his mouth, nibbling, flicking and sucking until she was a writhing, panting mess. When his fingers joined his tongue and lips, Sam moaned and bucked up against his face.

She was just about to come, her pussy tightening about two of Loki’s long, wicked digits, when Loki suddenly pulled back, leaving her unsatisfied and on edge.

He moved up her body gracefully and pressed his lips to hers, her arousal smearing over both their faces as they kissed desperately.

Loki grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, her heels making contact with his upper back when he pulled her closer, jostling her body. He reached between them, lining himself up with Sam’s soaking wet pussy and then grabbed her hips with both hands, pulling her down on his length while simultaneously thrusting into her.

His cock slid into her smoothly, aided by her wetness.

Sam and Loki moaned loudly, though the sound tumbling from Sam’s lips was tinged with a bit of discomfort because his girth stretched her open widely and he wasn’t exactly gentle or slow about it.

Loki started thrusting into her right away, not giving her any time to adjust to him first. The burn it caused mixed with the pleasure and heightened it.

Sam’s body was jostled with each powerful thrust and her back slipped across the sofa. She reached up with one arm, bending it and pressing her palm flat to the armrest she found to keep from moving up further while Loki pounded into her.

She dug her heels into his back and panted, pleasured moans slipping out every now and then.  
Loki was grunting and groaning above her, each pant that left his lips washed over her face.

Sam relished in the feeling of him above her, caging her in and pounding her into the cushions on the sofa.

Her unoccupied arm reached up and slid into Loki’s hair, fisting it and yanking his head down for a hungry kiss. He obliged happily, sliding his tongue into her mouth to let it dance with hers while they exchanged moans and pants.

When Loki shifted closer, changing the angle of his thrusts, Sam gasped into his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip. Loki jerked back, tugging his lip from between her teeth and smirking as he angled his hips to hit the special spot inside of her again.

“Is that it? Should I keep going?” he growled atop her.

“Ah- Oh god, yes please,” Sam gasped and moved her hand from his hair to his shoulder.

Her nails bit into his flesh when she curled her fingers around his shoulder and hardly held back a scream when he delivered an especially hard thrust that moved her up on the couch.

She was inching closer to her orgasm with every snap of his hips and when Loki dropped a hand from her hip to move it down to her clit and circle it with deft fingers, her muscles in her entire body tightened and she uttered a stuttered moan.

“Fu- Fuuck-“ Sam moaned and dug her nails deeper into Loki’s shoulder, eliciting a hiss from him. “I- oh my- I’m sorry. I can’t he- AH” her apology was cut off when her orgasm hit her with full force.

The tides of pleasure were pulling her under as she clenched around Loki’s length that was still driving in and out of her body in a relentless rhythm, drawing out her pleasure.

Sam’s eyes rolled back in her head and a guttural moan tumbled from her lips.

“Good fucking girl, squeezing me with your tight pussy,” Loki cursed and slammed into her a couple more times before his hips stuttered and he held himself inside of her, grinding against her to get as deep as he could when he came.

A low groan spilled from his lips, his body tight as a bow string for a few moments before he collapsed and pressed his sweaty body to Sam’s.

The two of them caught their breaths but Loki made no move to get off of her. He just laid sprawled atop her, his head resting between her breasts.

Sam was the first one to move.

She lifted a hand and placed it on Loki’s head, threading her fingers through his hair and playing with the raven locks. She plucked some strands from his sweaty forehead and smoothed them back into place.

“So, hard day at work huh?” she said quietly, her lips quirking up into a smile. Loki huffed.

“That is an understatement,” he grumbled and buried his face deeper between the soft flesh of her breasts. His breath tickled her. Sam chuckled.

“Good thing you have me, eh?” she asked, a teasing undertone slipping into her voice.

She could feel his face moving against her skin, no doubt to form a scowl, and then his teeth captured the sensitive flesh of one of her breasts and he bit her.

“Ouch!” Sam complained and swatted him across the head. Loki bit harder. Sam grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, yanking him away from her tender flesh and pulling until his neck was craned and he was looking up at her.

“Would you _stop_ that?” she said, scowling.

Loki’s own scowl vanished, his lips quirking up into a smug smirk that showed his teeth. He licked his lips.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him and released his hair, her gaze just _daring_ him to do that again.  
Loki chuckled and let his head flop down in the valley between her breasts. His tongue darted out, soothing the flesh he had just bitten with kitten licks and some kisses.

Sam relaxed again, her hand returning to combing her fingers through his hair.

They just laid like this in silence, enjoying the other’s closeness and the feel of their warm skin.  
Sam was a little startled when Loki spoke up.

“How did you meet Lucille,” he asked suddenly.

She blinked, her brain trying to catch up with this sudden and unexpected change of topic. After getting over the initial confusion, she gathered her wits and answered.

“We met on our first day of university. It was a little chaotic but if I’m honest it doesn’t surprise me. We are a chaotic duo so there was no way we would meet like normal people,” Sam said and chuckled at the memory.

“Carry on,” Loki ordered, though there wasn’t much strength behind his words. It was more of a question than an order. He really must’ve had a bad day. Sam obliged to his wishes.

“I was wandering through the building, utterly lost because my sense of orientation is crap, and tried to find the lecture hall my first class would be in. I must’ve accidentally explored that whole damn building before I finally found the right room,” Sam continued.

Her hands were absentmindedly running through Loki’s hair, disentangling some knots and smoothing them out.

“The lecture was just starting when a girl – it was Lucille but I didn’t know that at that point – started to look very uneasy and nervous. She was fidgeting in her chair and her eyes darted around nervously. I knew that anxious look all too well so I worked up the courage to talk to her.

“Turns out she had sat down in the wrong lecture and got more and more nervous as the professor started calling the names of the students and ticking them off on a list. I asked her what her major was and which lecture she should be in. She told me and I remembered seeing the room she was supposed to be in earlier while I was looking for my own,” Sam said.

She smiled at the memory. The two of them in the backrows of the room, frantically whispering to each other and trying to sort the mess out.

“So I offered her my help and we quietly slipped out of the room. Once we were outside, she thanked me for the help and introduced herself as Lucille. I gave her my name and then we talked a little. You know, the awkward small talk stuff when you just met someone.”

Sam grimaced. That part hadn’t been very pleasant. Neither her nor Lucille knew what to say to the other and the uncomfortable silence had stretched endlessly.

“Well, that is until I made a hidden reference, mostly for my own amusement because I didn’t expect her to understand. But she did. You should’ve seen the way she perked up and started laughing. From there on it was a lot easier and we got so caught up in our conversation that in the end we both were at least 20 minutes late to our lectures. Was definitely worth it though,” Sam chuckled.

Her heart had almost leaped out of her chest when Lucille responded to the reference with one of her own and started laughing. She couldn’t have been more happy to find a fellow nerd on the first day of university.

“So, when we finally reached the room she needed to be in, we quickly exchanged phone numbers and well, from there on things just kinda took off on their own,” Sam finished the story.

Loki laughed quietly, his back rising and falling with the sound.

“That is an interesting little story indeed,” he mused and Sam felt his lips moving against her skin as he spoke and then smiled.

She hummed in agreement and stretched out her arms to rest them on his back and let the tips of her fingers drag up and down his exposed skin. She marvelled at the feel of his soft skin under her fingers and the bumps and ridges his muscles formed.

He was decidedly too pretty. It made Sam’s gut twist with insecurity every time.

Loki didn’t stoke her insecurity though. He smothered every spark of it before it could break out into a fire and consume her whole being.

Just like he did now.

He scooted down her body, lifting his head from where it laid between her breasts and instead rested it on the soft and giving flesh of her belly. His hands slowly, gently, ran down her sides, the tips pressing against her skin when he went lower and reached her hips.

A content sigh escaped him and he nuzzled her belly, nipping at the skin playfully. Sam gasped and smacked his shoulder.

“Stop that,” she demanded, though it didn’t sound very convincing.

Loki looked up at her and smirked wickedly.

“And why would I do that?” he asked seductively. Sam shook her head and tried to suppress a laugh. She poorly masked it as a snort and reached down, sinking both hands into his hair and holding it in a tight grip.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she said and pulled at his hair, bringing him closer but not close enough to kiss. He was resisting.

“Hm, so bossy today. I don’t know if I appreciate that,” he growled playfully.

Sam opened her mouth to shoot back a sassy reply but Loki had given in to her pull and sealed his lips over hers before she could say anything.


	37. Time spent with a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a surprising offer and Sam invites Lucille over to show her around the house. They spend some time together. News are shared and Sam is as happy as she hasn't been in some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This chapter is quite calm. A lot of talk, cheeky Lucille and teasing Loki. The girls have some fun going out and everything is nice. So, I hope this brightens your day :D
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

“You know,” Loki started the next morning over breakfast, “You could invite Lucille over sometime if you want to.”

Sam focus shifted from the illegally delicious pancakes to Loki’s face. She cocked her head to the side and opened her mouth, a little caught off guard by that offer.

Loki chuckled at her stunned silence and surprised expression. The sound of his laughter pulled Sam from her stupor. She perked up and smiled widely.

“Really? I bet she’d love to come over. I could ask her if she’s got time today. I’m finished with all the university stuff and maybe she would want to come over. I mean if that’s okay with you. I don’t know if you have any plans. Do you?” Sam ended her rambling with the question.

Loki shook his head slightly as he chuckled.

“I don’t have any plans for today, no. I’ll be in my office mostly, catching up with some paperwork I’ve neglected. You can ask if she wants to come over,” he said and looked at Sam, still amused by her reaction.

Sam didn’t pay his amusement any attention. She was already digging up her smartphone from her pocket and unlocking it. She sent Lucille a quick text, asking if she had time to come around and if she did, when she’d come.

“I hope she says yes,” Sam said and tucked her phone back into the front pocket of her sweatpants. “Though I think she does. She’s not once turned down an offer to hang out with me.”

“She must really like you then,” Loki hummed and finished his pancakes.

Sam cut off another piece of hers and nodded.

“Well, she does. We’re friends,” she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Loki didn’t reply to that. He just looked at Sam with a thoughtful expression and slowly got up, pushing his chair back.

“I’m in my office if you need anything. Please knock before you come in. I might be talking to someone over the phone and don’t want to be interrupted,” Loki said. Then he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her temple and left the room.

Sam watched him disappear behind the doors and then returned her attention to her pancakes, quickly finishing them and carrying their dishes into the kitchen where Beatrice took them from Sam despite her protest that she could put them in the dishwasher herself.

The maid wouldn’t budge. There was no discussing with Beatrice. So, Sam gave up and handed her the dishes with an apologetic smile.

The maid just shook her head and slightly patted Sam’s cheek before turning away and putting them into the dishwasher.

Sam left the kitchen and was just on her way to her room when her phone vibrated against her thigh. She quickly pulled it from her pocket and beamed when she saw a message from Lucille popping up on the screen.

Sam unlocked her phone and tapped on the message.

‘Uhh, yas! I don’t have classes today so I could come around any time’

Sam grinned and typed an answer.

‘Awesome :D Wanna come now? I don’t have any university work either’

Lucille’s answer popped up on the screen mere moments later.

‘Alright. Just gotta make myself presentable. You got any plans for us?’

Sam thought about that for a moment. She would like to go out with Lucille. Maybe down to the small pizza restaurant she and Loki went to a few days ago. That would be nice.

But… Was she allowed to do that?

Sam was still unsure about their relationship dynamic and if anything had changed now that… now that Loki was her… boyfriend.

She still couldn’t quite believe it.

To avoid any conflict or misunderstandings, Sam decided to ask if it was okay with him if she took Lucille to the restaurant later.

‘Gimme a sec, I’m just gonna ask Loki something. Brb’

Sam turned away from the doors to her room where she had stopped and headed for the big double doors at the end of the hallway.

She knocked and when Loki called for her to come in, she cautiously opened the door and peeked her head inside.

“Do you need anything?” Loki asked, pen in hand and papers scattered all over the tabletop. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, uhm yes. I just wanted to ask if it’s alright when I take Lucille down to the restaurant we went to?” she asked, fingers clutching tightly at the door handle.

Loki eyed her for a moment, his eyes searching her face for something. When he didn’t find whatever he was looking for, his expression softened.

“Sure, that’s alright. Don’t venture too far though. To the restaurant and back. Take your phone with you and tell me when you’re leaving,” Loki instructed.

Sam beamed at him.

“Thank you, I’ll do that,” she said and popped out of the office, closing the door behind her.

‘Imma take you down to a sweet pizza place Loki and I went to if you’re up for it’ Sam hastily typed.

‘Oi, sounds great. Gotta put on some nice clothes then. Pity, I liked the sweatpants I chose ;D’

Sam laughed at that and then shook her head.

‘Don’t be such a drama queen. I know you love dressing up. Don’t overdo it though’

‘Me? Overdoing it? Pffft nooo…’

Sam giggled.

‘Get off the phone and get dressed. See you in a bit <3’

-

Lucille rang the doorbell about an hour later. Between her having to get presentable and living rather far away from where Loki’s house was, it took her quite a while to get there.

Beatrice let her in while Sam was rushing down the stairs to meet her. Lucille just stepped over the threshold when she Saw Sam descending the stairs in a hurry.

“Hey,” she greeted happily and opened her arms. Sam didn’t hesitate and ran straight into her embrace, making them stumble back a few steps because she didn’t slow down before crashing into her friend.

“Hi” Sam said, the greeting muffled by her friend’s shoulder.

Lucille let her go and grinned.

“So, this is the mansion you’re living in now,” she teased and took in the grand foyer. Sam rolled her eyes and swatted Lucille’s arm.

“It’s not a mansion. Come on, off with your shoes and I’ll show you around,” Sam said and gestured at Lucille’s boots with wedge heels. It was a mystery to Sam how she could walk on those shoes without breaking her ankles.

Lucille did as Sam had bid and took off her shoes. Then she slipped out of her light brown leather jacket and slung it over her shoulder.

Sam offered her friend a hand and Lucille took it without hesitation.

“Let’s do this floor first,” Sam said.

She led her friend through the different rooms of the ground floor. The living room was the last part she showed to Lucille. She wanted to surprise her with the fake wall that gave way to a tiny, cosy private library. Her friend would love it even more than she did.

“That’s the living room,” Sam stated when she pulled Lucille into the big room.

“TV, fireplace, wine rack and alcohol cabinet, new console, sofas and whatnot,” Sam said while gesturing at the different pieces of furniture or technology.

Lucille hummed, taking the room in with an approving expression.

“Cosy. My favourite room so far,” she said and turned to Sam, narrowing her eyes when she saw her friends giddy expression.

“That’s not all. Come, stand here,” Sam instructed her friend, positioning her in the middle of the room so she was facing the part of the wall that would peel away and reveal the library.

“Watch closely,” Sam said and then skipped over to the little pad embedded in the wall and pressed the first of the three buttons on it. The wall started moving, folding in on it self and sliding to the side.

Lucille _gaped_ when the wall moved to the side and revealed the hidden library. Sam watched her with a big grin on her face.

“Awesome, right?” she asked excitedly.

“Awesome is an understatement. _Look at the reading nook by the windows_. This is fricking amazing,” Lucille said, awestruck as she stepped into the room and immediately headed for the padded bench by the windows.

She plopped down on it and looked out of the window.

“I would kill for this,” Lucille declared with wide eyes.

“You could just come over more often. You’ll get to sit in the secret library and do whatever you want and no one dies,” Sam teased, still grinning.

Lucille grinned back and got up again.

“Good point. Definitely less messy than murder,” she snickered and followed Sam back into the foyer.

Sam led her up the stairs and showed Lucille her room. Her clothes and other belonging lay strewn across the floor and Sam cursed herself for forgetting to tidy up before Lucille came around.

Her friend eyed the mess on the floor and desk and laughed.

“Yes, definitely your room,” she teased and nudged Sam in the side with her elbow. Sam rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless.

“That over there-“ she pointed at the closet doors- “Is my closet.”

Lucille immediately went for the doors and ripped them open.

“Damn, you have a freaking walk-in closet? Colour me jealous,” Lucille said and let her eyes rove over the shelves and racks that held Sam’s clothes.

“Yeah, it’s pretty fancy. Wait until you see the bathroom though. Come on,” she said and tugged at Lucille’s sleeve.

Her friend followed her out of the closet and across the room. Sam opened the bathroom door and ushered her friend inside.

“Is that a waterfall shower?” Lucille asked right after they had stepped inside.

“Yes, it’s amazing. You can try it out some day if you like,” Sam said.

“Ouhh YAS. Count on it,” Lucille giggled and then stepped further into the room, inspecting the rest of the bathroom with big eyes.

“So, just so that it is clear, I am definitely sleeping over soon so I can take full advantage of all of this fancy stuff,” she said and gestured around the room.

Sam laughed and shoved her friend a little.

“Sure. How could I deny you? These things a too good not to share and I’d be a monster if I didn’t,” she joked.

After her own room, Sam showed Lucille Loki’s bedroom and some of the other rooms on the first floor. All the ones that weren’t locked.

By the time they were standing in front of Loki’s office doors, Lucille checked her watch.

“Already 1:30. What do you think, say hello to your boyfriend and then off for some pizza?” Lucille suggested. Sam blushed at the term ‘boyfriend’ but didn’t comment on it.

“Yeah, I’m kinda hungry too,” she admitted and then raised her hand, knocking at the wooden double doors.

Loki’s voice called from within, allowing them to enter.

Lucille slipped in as soon as the door was open far enough for her to fit through. She strutted over to the desk and eyed Loki with a confident smirk.

“Good to see you,” she said and held out her hand to greet him.

Loki’s lips tugged into a smirk of his own and he took Lucille’s hand, shaking it.

“I am delighted to see you, too,” he replied and dropped her hand. He leaned to the side a little to look past her and at Sam.

“Did you two want something specific or…? He asked.

“Oh, we just wanted to say hello and tell you we’ll be off to the restaurant in a few,” Sam said and smiled a little shyly.

“Alright. Don’t forget to take your phone and remember what I told you,” Loki said and then returned his attention to the papers in front of him.

When Lucille and Sam moved to leave the room, Loki looked up again and called after them.   
Sam turned around.

“What?” she asked and looked at him expectantly.

“I assume you need some money,” he said and reached into the top drawer to his right.

“Oh, I- kinda forgot. I mean I can-“ she cut herself off when Loki tossed something into her direction.

Sam fumbled to catch the object and once it was safely in her grip, looked at it.

It was a black leather wallet.

She opened it and almost had a heart attack when she saw the number of bank notes that sat inside.

“Don’t lose it. My ID and bank card are in there,” Loki said and then waved a hand at them, clearly dismissing them.

Sam opened her mouth to protest but Lucille grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room, but not before shouting over her shoulder “Thanks Loki” and then shutting the door behind them. They could hear his quiet chuckled through the door.

Sam turned to her friend to scold her but Lucille held a hand up.

“You’re welcome. You know protest are no use. Now come, we need to pick out a nice outfit for you. You can hardly go in sweats and this t-shirt,” Lucille said and proceeded to drag Sam down the hallway and into her room.

Sam let herself be pulled into her walk-in closet and watched on as Lucille searched through the shelves, ruffling all the neatly stacked clothing in her search for something acceptable for Sam to wear.

She decided on a very tight and lowcut top, the v-shaped neckline dipping down dangerously deep between her breasts, black high-waisted jeans with a cute belt and her black denim jacket.

Casual but sexy.

Sam put the things on, not bothering to send Lucille away because she didn’t mind her friend seeing her in underwear. They both eyed Sam’s reflection in the ceiling to floor mirror at the short end of the walk-in closet.

Lucille hummed and nodded to herself.

“Cute. How about I put on some make-up on that pretty face of yours and we’re good to go?”

Sam smiled, inwardly a little excited because she liked it when Lucille did her make-up. She couldn’t do it herself because she never bothered to learn it.

“Yepp, sounds great,” she agreed and the went to sit by the bed, Lucille on the edge and Sam in the desk chair they pulled close.

She whipped out her make-up bag (she carries that thing _everywhere_ ) and chose some dark but soft colours that went well with Sam’s outfit and didn’t look too overbearing on her pale skin.

When Lucille was done, she admired her work for a few moments and then smiled, more to herself than Sam, and nodded in approval.

“Perfect. Come on, grab your phone and let’s go,” she said excitedly and stuffed her make-up bag back into her backpack.

Sam grabbed her phone from the pocket of her discarded sweatpants and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans. The wallet was squeezed into the other pocket.

“I’ll just tell Loki we’re off. He’s a little paranoid, you know,” Sam said, whispering the last part and playfully rolling her eyes. Lucille snickered.

“Alright, I’ll wait downstairs. Don’t take too long. If he starts fondling you, tell him Lucille told him to keep his hands off her friend because she’s hungry and impatient to get that pizza,” Lucille joked and then promptly turned around, strutting out of Sam’s room and down the corridor.

Sam shook her head with a grin and followed her out of the room but turned down the other side to Loki’s office.

She reached the doors and knocked quietly. Loki bid her inside and she opened the door, stepping in only halfway.

“We’re off to the restaurant now. I have my phone here with me-“ she patted her bum- “so you can call me if you need something.”

Loki didn’t seem to pay attention to what she was saying. His eyes were taking in her appearance, gaze lingering on the low neckline of her tight top. He leaned back in his office chair and rolled it back from the desk a little.

“Over here,” Loki ordered, pointing between his spread legs.

Sam blinked, confused, but followed his order nonetheless. She rounded the desk and stood between his knees.

Loki eyed her up with a hungry glint in his eyes and now Sam knew what this was about. She thought he was gonna lecture her on being good, not trying anything stupid or something like that. But no, he was just ogling her. Sam could hardly keep from rolling her eyes. This man…

Loki reached up and cupped her bum with both hands, pulling her closer and studying her face. His hands were kneading both butt cheeks hungrily.

“I like this outfit. And the make up suits you, too. Though I do prefer you without it, it doubtlessly looks stunning,” Loki purred and tilted his head to nuzzle her neck.

Sam blushed and smiled shyly. She was still struggling to accept his compliments. She wasn’t used to getting those from anyone else than Lucille or her father.

When Loki’s hands wandered around to Sam’s front and then up to cup her breasts, Sam’s breath hitched. Loki straightened and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and when he parted, Sam was blushing and a little breathless.

His hands kept roaming her body.

“Lu- Lucille said if you started fondling me I should tell you from her to keep your hands off me because she’s hungry and wants pizza,” Sam breathed, her lips curving into a shy, cheeky smile.

Loki’s hands stilled and he threw his head back to let out a hearty laugh. He laughed for a few moments and then drew in a deep breath, trying to collect himself.

“Well, we can’t keep her waiting now, can we?” he chuckled, still obviously amused. Sam laughed.

“Hm, no. She’s even worse than me when she’s hungry,” she said and grinned.

“Off you go then, feed the monster and appease it,” Loki teased and patted her bum.

Sam smiled and bent down, placing a quick peck on his lips.

“See you later,” she whispered against his mouth and then stepped out from his spread legs and left the office to join Lucille downstairs.

She was already waiting impatiently.

“I assume you had to deliver my message?” she asked, more amused than annoyed. Sam chuckled.

“You can count on it. That man can’t keep his hands to himself for more than five minutes. Come on, let’s go. I can’t wait to get that well earned pizza,” Sam said and slipped into her worn fake converse while Lucille climbed back into her stylish boots.

They walked out of the front door and when they stopped in front of the gate, it opened on its own, granting them to step off the premises.

“This way,” Sam said and turned down the same way Loki and she had when they went to the sweet restaurant together.

Lucille hooked her arm through Sam’s and they quietly walked side by side until they reached the quaint little shop squeezed in between two giant, ancient looking houses.

When they stepped inside, Lucille made a delighted sound. She loved the cosy vintage style just as much as Sam.

“It’s adorable, isn’t it?” Sam asked and looked around with a small smile. Lucille nodded and then smiled at an approaching man.

Sam’s eyes followed her gaze and her own smile widened as she spotted the owner near them with a warm and welcoming smile.

“Sam, I didn’t think I’d see you here so soon. Is Mr. Laufeyson well?” Abramo, the tall and grey-haired man asked.

“Yes, he’s doing just fine but he is busy with his work. So I brought my friend,” Sam answered politely and gestured at Lucille.

She was a little surprised that the man had recognised her, but then again, she’d been here with Loki so he probably made an effort to memorise her face.

Abramo smiled at Lucille and held out his hand to greet her. Lucille happily took it and gave the man a firm handshake.

“Lucille, nice to meet you,” she said and nodded at the man when he let go of her hand.

“It is my pleasure to meet you,” he said courteously and then nodded his head back at were the small tables were scattered.

“Where would you like to sit?” he asked.

“The same table as last time, if that is possible?” Sam requested and eyed the secluded table in the back. Abramo nodded.

“Of course, follow me.”

He led them to the table and pulled out the chairs for both of them and then left, informing them that a waiter would be with them in a moment.

And just as Abramo left, the young waiter Sam had seen last time appeared with the menus in his hands. He gave each of them a menu and then retreated again.

Lucille’s eyes lingered on the young man’s back as he scurried off to the kitchen.

“Cute,” she commented and then turned her attention to the menu. Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. Typical.

They both decided on a pizza and a drink and the waiter diligently scribbled down their orders before collecting the menus and setting off once more.

Lucille’s attention settled on Sam as soon as the waiter was out of sight.

“Sooo,” she drawled, “How’s it going between you and lover boy?”

Sam laughed nervously, fingers fiddling with the edge of the table cloth. Lucille smiled cheekily.

“Come on, I know there’s something you want to tell me,” she coaxed.

Sam exhaled and shyly met her friend’s eyes.

“Well… we- we went for a walk the other night,” Sam started unsurely, her eyes darting around the room in a nervous manner.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell Lucille. What if she thought it was weird? Well, she didn’t think it was weird that they were fucking so…

“You went for a walk and?” Lucille prompted, bringing Sam’s thoughts back to the present moment.

“I- I wasn’t really sure what he and I were to each other and… and after working up the courage I asked him,” Sam continued hesitantly.

“What did he say?” Lucille prodded curiously.

“He- he asked me what I would want it to be. What I would want _us_ to be,” she answered and then looked around the room again, eyes taking in everything and nothing at the same time.

“So… what did you say?” Lucille asked gently, noticing how unsure Sam was about his. She reached over the table and took on of Sam’s hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I… I said that I would-“ she blew out a breath and collected all the courage left in her- “That I would like him to be my- my boyfriend…”

The last word came out as a whisper and Sam ducked her head, ready for her friend’s judgemental reaction. She should’ve known better than that though. Because Lucille would never judge her.

“Really? That is so sweet. What did her say? Did he say yes?” she asked, genuine excitement in her voice.

Sam eyed her suspiciously.

“You- you don’t think it’s weird I want that? That I want him?” she asked. Lucille sighed softly and shook her head with a small smile.

“Sam, how often do I have to tell you that I am not going to judge for whatever you decide to do. At least not as long as your decisions don’t cause you or others harm,” Lucille reassured her. “And now, tell me what he said.”

Sam smiled a little, blushing when she studied their interlocked hands.

“He kissed me and said that he would very much like to be my boyfriend,” Sam rushed out and carefully glanced up at Lucille.

Her friend was grinning widely and she squealed when she squeezed Sam’s hand again.

“That’s amazing,” she giggled. “Your first boyfriend and then one like _that_. You’re one lucky girl,” she teased.

Sam laughed, a sound full of relief and happiness. She blushed when she answered and ducked her head a little.

“I guess I am.”


	38. Say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille and Sam spend the rest of the afternoon together while Loki works. Once Lucille is gone, Sam takes care of a tired Loki. The morning brings a pleasant surprise because apprently, Loki can not wake her up like any other person would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, 
> 
> Another chapter that is somehow all over the place. We get some funny Lucille and Sam, fluffy Sam and Loki and towards the end some god ole smut because what would this story be without a good fuck sprinkled in every now and then ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Lucille and Sam thoroughly enjoyed their pizza. They chatted about nothing important, Lucille complaining about university, and enjoyed themselves. They had a great time going through Loki’s wallet and inspecting all the photos on his official documents.

Both Sam and Lucille thought it unbelievable how he even managed to look good on his divers license and ID. Everyone looked stupid on those. But of course, not Loki.

When they were finished, Sam paid the bill and they thanked Abramo when he bid them goodbye.

They promptly returned back home like Loki had wanted them, or rather Sam, to and as soon as they got inside, Sam toed off her shoes and darted upstairs, hurrying down the corridor and letting him know they were back.

Loki nodded after giving her a thorough once-over and then dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Sam quickly retreated and found Lucille in the little hidden library in the living room. She grinned when she saw her friend lounging on the cushioned bench by the window nook, phone in hand and thoughtlessly scrolling.

“Already made yourself at home, I see,” Sam teased and flopped down on the bench next to her friend.

“Course. Too good not to,” Lucille quipped and sent her friend a cheeky grin.

Sam snickered and then stretched to see what Lucille was doing on her phone. Just scrolling through her Instagram feed.

“Hey, you wanna try out the new console? I have three controllers and a bunch of new games I haven’t had the opportunity to try out yet,” Sam suggested and jerked her head in the direction of the console that stood on the sideboard under the tv.

Lucille perked up at that suggestion. She lowered her phone and glanced over at the console.   
“Which games do you have?” she asked and sat up.

“Come on, I’ll show you and we can pick out one to play,” Sam said and pulled her friend to her feet and over to the sofa.

They perused Sam’s new collection and pick out a game with a team-player mode. Sam had seen group let’s plays of the game online but she hadn’t played it so far. Neither had Lucille, so they started off on the same level.

Sam started the console, changed a few things in the settings and then proceeded to download the game. When it was finished, she tossed Lucille a controller and started the game.

“Let’s see who’s better?” she said and sent her friend a smug smirk that said ‘I will crush you, noob’. Lucille snorted.

“I am. Obviously,” she retorted with a cocky smile herself.

“Sure. Can’t wait to prove you wrong,” Sam replied.

-

They played the whole afternoon and into the evening.

Sometime around 6:30pm Lucille put down the controller and leaned back against the backrest of the sofa with a sigh.

“As much as I hate to interrupt our gaming session, but I think I should get going,” she said and glanced at her phone to check the time.

“Ah shit. University tomorrow?” Sam asked and put her own controller down. Lucille nodded and rolled her eyes.

“First lecture right in the morning,” she groaned and dragged herself up from the sofa.

“Yikes. Alrighty, off you go, get your shoes,” Sam said and ushered her friend into the foyer where her shoes were standing by the door. Lucille slipped them on and grabbed her jacket and bag she had discarded on the floor next to her shoes.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna go,” she complained and pulled Sam into a hug.

“I don’t want you to go either. But the ride back to yours takes a while and you need to go to bed on time,” Sam murmured into Lucille’s shoulder. Her friend let go of her reluctantly and nodded.

“You’re right. Well, imma get going then. I’ll text you when I’m home. Can I come over again soon?”

Sam beamed at her friend, excited that she wanted come back as soon as possible to see her. They were used to seeing each other every day on campus so their recent separation had been bad for both of them.

“Of course. Just swing by whenever you want,” she said happily.

“Perfect,” Lucille grinned and hugged Sam once more before turning around and walking down the little path that led to the gate. The gate slid to the side as soon as she stood before it and Lucille turned back to wave at her friend a last time before disappearing.

Sam watched her friend leave with a heavy heart.

She had missed Lucille’s company so much. She was bubbly and witty and funny and Sam would never tire of her.

Sam closed the door and then trudged upstairs to change out of her jeans and into a comfy pair of sweatpants. She had just pulled her phoen from the back pocket of her jeans and was about to slip it into her other pocket, when it vibrated in her hand.

She frowned. Lucille just left so it couldn’t be her telling Sam she was home.

Sam turned the phone and unlocked the screen. A message of her father popped up. Sam swallowed hard.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk to him. Not after their last encounter.

But after a few moments and with a heavy sigh, Sam opened their chat and read the message.

‘Hey Hobbit, I am sorry for storming off like that last time. I was upset and didn’t think. I know I shouldn’t have left you like that and I am really sorry for not thinking and acting like I did. I am just worried about you and in that moment I was overwhelmed by the situation and everything that was going on. I am really sorry, Sam. I love you.’

Sam blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She let out a sigh, contemplating whether to answer or just leave him on read.

She decided to do the former.

‘Hey. I know you didn’t mean to storm off like that. Doesn’t mean it hurt any less when you just left. And you don’t have to worry about me anymore. I told you, I am _fine_. But you won’t be if you don’t stop pursuing Loki. So I am begging you, stop. Please. I don’t want you to get hurt. Family first, remember? I love you, too dad.’

Sam closed the chat and locked the screen. That was about it when it came to her tolerance for drama and hurt day. She couldn’t deal with it any longer or she would start crying. She slipped the phone into the front pocket of her sweatpants and left her room.

Outside, she almost bumped into Beatrice, who was just about to knock on her door to tell her dinner is ready.

“Oh, there you are. Dinner is ready. Why don’t you get Mr. Laufeyson and come down?” she said with a warm smile and Sam nodded, returning the smile and then setting off to get Loki while

Beatrice went downstairs again.

Sam knocked and stepped inside when Loki told her so.

He was still sitting at his desk, pen in hand and pouring over stacks of papers that were scattered all over his desk. He looked tired, his eyes small and reddened from staring at the papers all day.

“Dinner is ready. You need to eat. And a break too from the looks of it,” Sam said and walked around the desk to stand behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged the tense muscles there.

Loki let go of his pen and leaned back into her touch, a quiet groan escaping him.

Sam smiled. She leaned down and nudge some of his long hair out of the way with her nose and then kissed his neck.

“Come on, let’s get some food into you,” she said, lips moving against his skin, and then retreated.

“Fine,” Loki sighed and Sam backed up so he could get up.

They went down into the dining room together and Loki plopped down in his chair with an exhausted sigh.

Sam was about to ask how his day had been and if he wanted to talk about anything when Loki preempted her.

“So, what did you and Lucille do all day?” he asked and rubbed his eyes before giving her a tired smile.

Sam told him about their day while she watched Lucille come into the room and placing their plates before them. Loki listened closely, reaching for his fork and knife to start eating while still listening to what she said.

When she was finished reciting the activities of their day, Sam grabbed her fork and knife, too, and started to eat.

Their meal passed in silence. Loki seemed too tired to start or keep up a conversation and Sam didn’t want to push him.

Loki finished his portion quickly and excused himself before Sam was even halfway through her own. He let her know that he still had work to do and wanted to finish it today so he didn’t have to deal with it tomorrow.

Sam understood that, so she watched him trudge out of the dining room, dragging his feet as he did so.

She finished her dinner alone and collected the dishes – much to Beatrice’s dismay – and handed them over to the maid who was still bustling about in the kitchen.

Sam went into the living room to turn off the console and tv and then slowly made her way upstairs and into her room. She went straight for the bathroom.

Her clothes were quickly discarded and she searched the drawers under the bathroom counter for some wet wipes for make-up removal. She promptly found them in the top drawer under the sink and pulled two wipes from the package.

Her fingers worked diligently to wipe away Lucille’s work. Once there was no trace of make-up left on her face and the wipes covered in dark, sparkling powder, Sam stepped into the shower.

She sighed happily when the hot water rained down on her, sliding over her skin and warming her to the bone. She love hot showers. They were much more refreshing that cold ones. At least in her opinion.

She stepped out of the shower when she was done, grabbing a towel and drying her hair and then her body before wrapping it around herself.

Sam left the bathroom, the air of the significantly colder bedroom chilling her, and went into the closet. She let the towel drop to the floor and moved quickly, dressing in a top and some sleep shorts. Her goosebumps slowly subsided once she was dressed.

Sam stepped out of the closet and decided to check on Loki. Before she did that, she threw the towel into the hamper and retrieved her phone from her discarded sweatpants. Then she left the room and quietly approached the office door, listening for any noises or voices from inside.

She couldn’t hear a thing so she carefully knocked and waiting for Loki to bid her inside.

But he didn’t.

Sam knocked again.

Still, no answer.

She frowned and let her hand drop to the handle, pushing it down carefully and then slowly, very slowly, opening the door. She peeked her head inside and had to suppress the laugh that wanted to escape at the sight before her.

Loki was slumped over the desk, pen loosely in one hand. His head rested on his bent arm on the desk and quiet snoring filled the room.

Sam snickered and stepped quietly into the room. She tiptoed over to Loki and watched him for a while.

His head was resting sideways on his arm and he was drooling all over the sleeve of his thin shirt. His lips were parted and a few unruly strands of hair were falling over his forehead.

She slipped her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture of him. He’d murder her if he knew what she’d just done. But she didn’t intend to tell him. This was just for herself. Well, and Lucille maybe. She laughed wickedly to herself.

Sam eyed him for a little longer and then reached out, shaking his shoulder carefully.

One of his snores turned into a startled snort and he moved, head raising from where it had rested and eyes squinting to see who dared to disturb him.

“Why did you wake me?” Loki grumbled, his voice rough and tired. Sam chuckled.

“Well, I would’ve carried you into bed to avoid waking you but I have the distinct feeling that would’ve ended with broken bones and a lot of cursing. And no sleep,” she said teasingly.

Loki shook his head and laughed tiredly.

“Yes, that is very true,” he said and then sighed. Sam saw the drool in the corner of his mouth and the wet spot on his sleeve. She couldn’t resist, she _had_ to comment on that.

“You drool, by the way,” she said nonchalantly and waved at the spot on his sleeve.

Loki’s eyes followed her gesture and landed on the wet spot. His lips twitched. Sam was laughing inwardly while she tried her best to stay calm on the outside.

She stepped closer and grabbed the armrests of his desk chair, slowly spinning it so he was facing her. Sam stepped between his spread legs and raised the hem of her top, lifting it to his lips and wiping away the drool on the corner of his mouth.

“There you go,” Sam said, smirking, and dropped the hem of her top before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Loki’s lips.

“Thank you,” Loki said in a deadpan tone but he was smiling.

“You are very welcome. And now get up. You need to sleep,” Sam said and grabbed his wrists, pulling at them until he got to his feed with a heavy sigh.

She led him out of the office and into his room. Once inside, she made him stand by the bed and then looked expectantly at him. Loki looked back.

Sam raised a brow and put her hands on her hips.

“Well, are you going to undress and get into bed or do I have to do it for you?” she asked impatiently.

Loki’s lips quirked up into a smirk and Sam immediately wished she’d have shut up. She knew his answer before he even said it.

“When you offer your help so diligently. Why don’t you undress me?” Loki asked, a teasing undertone in his voice. Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

“Not funny,” she said, poking her index finger into his chest. But then she dropped her hand and pulled at the hem of his shirt nonetheless, helping him out of the garment and tossing it on the dresser behind him.

She made quick work of his sweatpants and boxers, throwing them with the shirt.

“Naked or sleep shorts?” she asked and looked at his bare form.

“Naked is just fine,” Loki purred. He stepped close to her and reached out to grab her arm and pull her close, but Sam quickly sidestepped him.

She came up behind him and gave him a firm nudge that forced him to take a step closer to the bed.

“Up. No fooling around tonight,” she said, trying to sound stern. It wasn’t really her strong suit though.

Loki chuckled and obeyed nonetheless.

“Yes, ma’am,” he taunted and climbed up on the bed. Sam climbed up behind him and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. Then she scooted closer to Loki and got under the covers.

Loki wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and pulled her flush against his front.

“You’re not really good at giving orders,” he purred and she saw his teeth flashing in the dim light of the moon when he smirked down at her.

“No, that’s what you’re here for,” Sam shot back and kissed his nose. “And now quiet. I want to sleep,” she said, her voice deepened when she voiced the mock order.

Loki chuckled and shook his head. Then he yawned, smothering the sound in her hair and nuzzling it.

“Goodnight,” he said finally, his voice quiet and tired.

“Goodnight.

-

Sam woke to the feeling of her shorts being slipped down her legs.

She made a startled sound and instinctively kicked her legs out, her eyes snapping open and squinting around in the bright light of the morning sun.

Her hand automatically reached for the glasses on the bedside table behind her and shoved them up her nose. Then her gaze snapped down to whoever was undressing her.

Well, she couldn’t say she was surprised.

Loki was watching her confused and tired expression while he held her legs down to keep her from kicking him. Sam scowled slightly.

“Can’t you wake me like a normal person? You almost gave me a heart attack,” Sam complained and stopped thrashing, her head flopping back onto the pillow. Loki chuckled.

“Where would be the fun in that?” he purred and ran his hand up and down her legs, his touch eliciting goosebumps.

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her down towards him. Sam squeaked, her hands gripping the bedsheets.

Loki leaned down, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss, nipping on her bottom lip and swiping his tongue along it, demanding entry which Sam granted him promptly.

She lost herself in the warm sensations of the kiss, hands coming up to grasp at Loki’s back and hold on to him.

When he pulled back, both their cheeks showed a faint blush. His hands went to the hem of Sam’s top and he impatiently pulled it over her head and discarded it.

As soon as the fabric was out of the way Sam pressed herself against Loki’s body and wrapped her arms around him to keep him close.

One of his hand slipped between their bodies and sought out her clit, stroking it with deft fingers.   
Sam moaned into his mouth, teeth nipping at his bottom lip lightly.

He had his hands on her for less than five minutes and she was already needy and ready to devour him whole. What was this man doing to her?

Sam spread her legs, giving him better access to her body and cradling his hips between her thighs. She squeezed his sides with her knees when he sped his finger up, making her buck up against his touch.

“My, my already so desperate,” Loki purred and moved his head lower to pepper her jaw and neck with kisses. Sam tipped her head back and enjoyed the feel of him against her, naked skin on naked skin and his soft lips on her throat.

“Mh, please,” she mewled and pressed herself closer, greedy to feel more of his skin on hers.

Loki chuckled and skimmed his teeth along her collarbone while he easily slipped two of his fingers into her tight warmth.

Sam moaned delighted and sank her fingers into Loki’s hair, keeping him close.

He fingered her at an almost lazy pace, the slow dragging of his fingers along her inner walls driving her mad. She bucked her hips and tightened her legs around him, anything to get him to speed up.

“Needy little thing,” Loki growled and nipped at her skin, making her gasp. She didn’t object. He was right after all.

He pulled his fingers from her sopping wet pussy and raised his hand, pushing the wet tips to her lips.

Sam opened her mouth, obliging to his silent request, and sucked his fingers clean. Her tongue swiped over his digits eagerly and she hollowed her cheeks, looking up at him through her lashes innocently.

Loki groaned when he met her eyes and pulled his fingers from her mouth with a little _pop_.

“Naughty girl,” he said and kissed her hungrily. Sam moaned and dug her nails into his back, making him hiss into her mouth.

Sam took the opportunity and pushed her tongue past his lips. It made Loki growl possessively and he immediately fought for the dominance, quickly overpowering her and taking control of the kiss again.

When Loki pulled back, his brows were furrowed and he was obviously impatient to move this to the next stage.

He nudged her legs further apart to get comfortable between them and lined his erection up with her entrance. Without further ado, he pushed inside and made the two of them moan loudly with it.

Sam’s head fell back onto the mattress and she held on to Loki for dear life as he slowly spread her open, filling her inch by delicious inch. She would never get used to the stretch that always came with a twinge of discomfort in the beginning.

She absolutely _loved_ it.

Loki gave her some time to adjust to the well-known intrusion and then started moving his hips. He drove himself into her eagerly, desperate for the feeling of her tight, warm walls enveloping his cock.   
When he grazed Sam’s g-spot in just the right way, Sam whimpered and clenched around him.

“Fuck,” she gasped breathlessly, her breasts swaying with each snap of Loki’s hips.

He suddenly leaned back and grabbed a fistful of her hair, wrenching her head from the pillow and bending her neck so she was looking down at the place where they were connected in the most intimate way.

Sam had never _looked_ , but she was looking now and damn, what a sight it was.

“Look how easily you’re taking me,” Loki growled, his rhythm never faltering while he held her head by her hair.

Easily indeed.

Sam watched the mesmerising movements with wide eyes.

Her pussy was glistening with her arousal, the lips spread around Loki’s cock as it dove into her over and over, her puss gripping it tightly.

Sam moaned and clenched helplessly around Loki at the sight of it. She couldn’t take her eyes of the act and she didn’t think had ever been so turned on as she was in that very moment.

Loki wasn’t unaffected by it either. He watched her expression when she did as he told her and watched his cock slipping into her with ease. The way her face flushed a deep red and she clenched around him was exactly the reaction he had hoped for.

“Say my name,” he rasped and tugged at her hair to make her look at him.

Sam met his eyes, her lips parted, but instead of his name a moan tumbled from them.

Loki chucked breathlessly.

“Not quite, pet,” he managed to get out. His voice was strained. “Try again.”

“Lo- Loki,” Sam gasped.

“Louder,” Loki growled, picking up the pace and letting a hand wander down to circle Sam’s clit.

“Loki,” she moaned, louder this time but apparently not loud enough.

“Louder!” he demanded and snapped his hips into her vigorously.

Sam’s voice faltered when she neared her orgasm quickly but the harsh tug on her hair sobered her up enough to try and do as Loki had told her to.

And she did.

“Loki!” Sam _shoshouted_ when she came, the shout cutting off at the end and turning into a high-pitched squeal.

“That’s it,” he growled and thrust into her a few more times before he too, tumbled over the edge and reached his peak with a feral growl.

His muscles locked and he became stiff above her. His seed shot into her in warm spurts and Loki collapsed, bracing himself on his underarms as not to crush her.

They were panting, their breaths mingling in the sliver of space between their lips.

Soon, Loki had recovered enough to speak and he immediately made use of his voice.

“Good morning,” he whispered against her lips. Sam laughed breathlessly.

“Good morning,” she replied and touched her nose to his.

“Do you still want me to wake you up like a normal person?” Loki asked, his lips curving and forming a little smirk.

“No. No, I like this,” Sam admitted and chuckled. She tilted her head up a little and pressed her lips to his.

_Good morning, indeed._


	39. Teasing of all kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Loki spend a quiet morning. When Sam gets bored, she asks Loki if he wants to watch a film with her. The devilish man agrees all too quickly with her. Sam does not witness much of the film...  
> But Loki is not the only one who can tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Once again, I forgot the time. Sorry for the rather late hour of this update. BUt the chapter is sweet and funny and smutty, too so I hope that makes up for that :D 
> 
> Little side note. Please read: 
> 
> I'm starting work on Monday (my first job ever, I am scared shitless). I will change my posting rhythm from every two days to every three days so I won't have any difficulty with writing new chapters while still posting regularly. I hope you under stand this <3
> 
> Back to the story, feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

After their rather exciting morning, Sam and Loki took a shower and headed down for breakfast.   
Loki would stay home and spend the day with Sam since he managed to get all the paperwork done the previous day before falling asleep at his desk.

Sam was just fine with that.

The two of them spent their whole morning in the hidden library. Sam perused the shelves and settled for a book from the fantasy genre she hadn’t heard of before and sounded promising.

Loki had picked a book and looked for his mark, continuing where he left off. He was lounging in one of the armchairs in the corner.

When Sam had picked a book herself, she moved to sit down in the nook but stopped. She wanted to sit closer to Loki. She made her way over to where he sat in his armchair, upper body leaned back and legs wide apart as always.

First, Sam aimed for the other armchair next to his. She changed her mind just as she was about to sit down. She moved in front of Loki and sat down on the plush rug to his feet, making herself comfortable between his legs and leaning back against the bottom of the armchair.

Loki looked up from his book and chuckled when she sat down to his feet, right between his legs and leaned back. His hand automatically found its way into her short hair. He slowly ran his hands through it and returned his attention back to the letters on the page before him.

They sat like that, reading and keeping to themselves until noon.

Then Sam began to stir, fidgeting on her spot restlessly while she tried to concentrate on the words of the page before eye but they seemed to slip away, making her chase them until she gave up with a huff and closed the book.

“Can’t concentrate?” Loki asked, eyes still glued to the pages of his book. Sam hummed and leaned back, pressing against the palm that rested atop her head and thoughtlessly played with her hair.

“Can we watch something?” she asked and craned her neck to look up at him. His face was upside down with the way she was peering at him. His lips twitched when his gaze moved from the page he was looking at to her pleading eyes.

“Please?” Sam added and batted her eyelashes at him.

Loki eyed her for a moment, expression thoughtful, and then a smirk quirked his thin lips.

Sam’s pleading look vanished and she narrowed her eyes. He was up to something. She was just about to ask what was going on in that head of his – probably a lot of naughty things for all she knew – when he opened his mouth to speak.

“We can watch a film. You can even choose which one,” he said and closed the book he was reading before Sam disturbed his concentration.

He nudged her with his knee and Sam scooted away from the armchair so Loki could get up. He walked around her and held out his hands for her to take. She reached up and Loki pulled her to her feet, immediately snaking one arm around her middle and squishing her to his side.

“Let’s go watch a film, shall we?” he said and bent down, nuzzling her neck.

Sam still didn’t trust his compliance. He must be up to something if he agreed to her pleading that quickly. He must be!

Sam tried not to dwell on it and let Loki lead her over to the sofa and pull her down next to him. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Then he turned to her.

“What do you want to watch?” he asked, that little mischievous smirk still on his lips. Sam liked her lips nervously while she eyed him somewhat warily, but thought about his question nonetheless.

“Huh… What about… the Hobbit? Do you like the films?” she asked and looked at him.

“Yes, I do actually. I read the books when I was younger,” Loki said while he selected the search bar on the screen and typed in the film title. When it popped up, he selected it and hit play.

The remote was placed back on the coffee table and Loki leaned back on the sofa, shuffling back as far as he could and then spread his legs. His arm snaked around Sam’s middle and he pulled her into his lap, or rather between his legs.

Sam made a startled sound when he hoisted her up and set her down in the desired position. She twisted her upper body to look at him with a confused expression.

Loki just smiled and grabbed her chin, turning her head back to the screen.

“Watch,” he said and let go of her chin. Sam did as she was told, watching Bilbo Baggins take a big drag on his wooden pipe.

But her focus was soon pulled away from the events on the screen when she felt Loki’s hands caress her sides and cupping her breasts from behind.

She blinked, her mouth opening and head turning to ask what he was doing, but one of Loki’s hands came up and gripped her chin again, keeping her head straight, facing the tv screen.

“Watch,” he repeated his order, his voice husky. Sam swallowed hard and liked her lips nervously but obeyed his command.

His hand let go of her chin and slowly wandered lower, caressing her throat, skimming the fingertips along her collarbone and then dipping into her top and bra to run his thumb over her nipple.

He tweaked it between his thumb and index finger, making Sam gasp and squirm between his legs. Her squirming made her bum rub up against Loki’s crotch and he growled in her ear, teeth nipping at the lobe.

Sam tried very hard to tune his touches out and concentrate on the plot of the film but his relentless teasing made that impossible. Especially when his hands moved from her breast to her crotch, slipping past the waistband of her sweatpants and into her panties.

He cupped her pussy with his large hand, slowly delving his middle finger through her embarrassingly wet folds. He growled in approval when his finger swiped through her slick.

He concentrated his ministrations on her clit, circling it smoothly, the movement aided by her own arousal.

Sam squirmed, barely suppressing the moans that wanted to spill from her lips. Her hands shot out and clamped down on Loki’s thighs.

That’s when Loki pulled his hand from her underwear and nudged her off the sofa, making her stand.   
Sam made a disappointed sound but Loki shushed her. He pulled off his sweatpants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. Then he reached up, yanking down Sam’s pants and panties, nudging her leg to make her step out of them.

As soon as she was out of them, Loki closed his legs and hoisted Sam onto his lap, her legs draped over his, spread wide open. His erection pressed against her bum.

His hands returned to her core, stroking and teasing, working her up nicely until she was whimpering and writhing on his lap.

She was just about to come, her thighs starting quiver atop his, when his hands vanished and took away that intoxication touch she so craved.

The wicked hands that had denied Sam her orgasm gripped her waist and lifted her until the tip of his erection was brushing up against her folds. Loki tightened his hold on her and brought her down on his cock, impaling her with his length and making her moan helplessly.

Her bum met his lap and he was fully sheathed inside her. Sam was waiting for him to grip her hips and move her atop him, making her grind down on his cock.

But… he didn’t.

To be specific, he didn’t do anything.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

He just held on to her, hands lightly squeezing her sides.

Sam was beyond confused, her head beginning to turn. Before she turned fully, a sharp slap was delivered to the side of her bum. Sam squeaked.

“I do hate to repeat myself, pet. Eyes on the screen,” Loki growled.

Sam’s head snapped back, facing the screen and eyes glued to the faces that flitted across it without really seeing them. She was too distracted by the full feeling in her lower half.

Her hips started to move on their own accord, swivelling in small circles and stimulating her in just the right way.

The grip on her sides tightened.

“Don’t move. Concentrate on that film you wanted to watch so badly,” he purred into her ear and eased his grip on her. He was taunting her.

Sam whimpered. She should’ve known something was off when Loki agreed so quickly to her proposition of watching a film. She knew better than to trust that kind of easily earned compliance from him.

Now he was making her sit on his cock while they watched the film. And it was a long film. Very long.   
Under other circumstances she wouldn’t mind, but right now, with Loki’s cock shoved up her throbbing cunt, she minded _a lot_.

And they were only fifteen minutes into the film. How the fuck was she gonna get through the rest of it without losing her goddamn mind?

Sam didn’t think she was gonna make it. She had not the slightest bit of faith in her.

But she did make it. It was torturous and pleasurable at the same time. She wasn’t sure for whom it was more difficult to keep their cool. She would like to believe it was Loki, because she really wasn’t making this easy for him.

She moved a lot – not on purpose, but as a reaction to what she saw on screen – and laughed at more than one scene. It made her muscles clench and twitch around him, drawing quiet groans from his lips.

His hips would surge up just a bit when she laughed, the sound immediately turning into a miserable moan.

When the screen went black and the credits _finally_ started rolling, Sam squirmed impatiently atop Loki.

“Please,” she whimpered pitifully and grabbed the tops of his thighs between her legs.

Loki swiftly obliged to her soft plea, grabbing her hips and lifting her up until just the tip of him was resting inside her tight warmth, and then brought her with a hard pull while also thrusting up into her.

Sam moaned loudly, hand gripping Loki’s thighs tighter. When he lifted her up again, Sam did her best to aid his movements, raising her hips with him and letting them fall back down, sliding along his flushed length.

“Fu- oh fuck,” Sam stuttered and began moving more vigorously, greedy to get that orgasm that had been withheld from her for about two hours. Two torturous _hours_.

“Mh, greedy little thing,” Loki purred and stopped guiding her, his hands merely resting on her hips as she fucked herself on his cock, bouncing up and down on him in desperation.

His hips bucked up into her, meeting each of her movements with vigour.

Large hands wandered from her soft sides, one moving higher, the other lower. He cupped one of her breasts, hand sliding into her bra and squeezing the soft tissue and paying extra attention to the sensitive nipple.

Loki’s other hand moved between her legs, two fingers swirling through the copious amount of wetness and then concentrating on her clit, circling it with deft fingers and driving her closer to her much needed orgasm.

After he had started playing with her clit, Sam didn’t take long to come.

She was writhing atop him in minutes, bucking down onto his length with jerky movements while she chased her high.

Loki was just as eager, his grunts and pants mixing with her moans and gasps and the wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

He felt her tightening around him, walls spasming and squeezing him as she came with a shuddering cry.

Sam’s thighs quivered, fingernails digging into his legs when the pleasure pulled her under, drowning her beneath the waves and stilling the breath in her chest for a few long, breathless moments.

Loki moaned, pulling her flush against his pelvis and bucked into her erratically until he, too, stilled and came. His cum shot into her in spurts, painting her walls white with his seed and drawing her pleasure out.

They collapsed, slumping into the sofa in their post-orgasmic haze.

Loki’s chest rose and fell rapidly against Sam’s back, her own ribcage mirroring his movements as they panted.

When Loki had caught his breath, he slowly wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and tipped his head up to press soft kisses to the back of her neck, trailing down to her shoulder and then back up.

It made Sam shiver pleasantly and she relaxed into him, body going lax in his grip.

“That was delightful,” Loki murmured against her sweaty skin. Sam hummed in agreement.

-

The two of them went upstairs after their thorough fucking session in the living room. They had a quick shower, Sam mostly relying on Loki to keep her on her legs because she didn’t trust them in their shaky state.

Once they were showered and wrapped in fluffy towels, Loki swept Sam off her feet and carried her into the bedroom, gently setting her down atop the bed and climbing up after her.

The pair settled on top of the sheets, scooting close to each other, hands reaching out to the other one and short legs tangling with longer ones until they laid in an intimate embrace with not the slightest sliver of space between their bodies.

It was perfect.

At least it was until Loki started talking, informing Sam of something very unpleasant and ruining her good mood.

He had shifted away from her a little to meet her eyes and studied her shortly before starting to talk, disturbing the comfortable silence.

“There’s a gala coming up in a couple of days. It’s being held in the Royal Opera House. The host attended the charity event where we first met. You might have seen him in passing,” Loki started while maintaining eye contact with Sam. She raised one of her eyebrows, telling him to go on.

“This event will be similar to the one at the Apex and I thought you could accompany me. You know, since the invitation the organiser sent, allows me to bring a guest of my own,” he ended, an expectant expression on his elegant features.

Sam’s heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

_A gala? With fancy and judgemental people around? Loki dragging me along and forcing me to converse with said rich ass bastards? Oh, hell no._

But how did she tell him no without coming off as rude. He seemed to hopeful that she- Ah fuck it.

“Dear god, please don’t make me come with you,” she burst out and tightened her grip on his shoulder.

Loki blinked, clearly caught off-guard by such a strong – and negative – reaction. He drew his brows together.

“What?”

“Please, I hate being around people I don’t know. Especially when they think themselves above everyone else just because they have a shitload of money on their bank account,” Sam said and scrunched up her nose in distaste.

“I thought it would be nice to bring you along,” Loki argued. Sam snorted.

“Have you _met_ _me_?” she asked, tone incredulous. “I was literally dying inside at that stupid charity event and that was _before_ I watched you strangle a man.”

Now it was Loki’s turn to look incredulous.

“Excuse me? You think a social gathering is worse than me killing a person?”

“Yes.”

“Have you lost your mind?”

“Wouldn’t doubt it.”

That shut him up. Loki shook his head, expression still full of disbelief.

“You are unbelievable. We are not done with this conversation yet,” he finally said and then pulled her close again, her head tucked against his chest. Sam grinned and she was glad he couldn’t see it.

He just lost an argument, and Loki _never_ lost. Better not to provoke him any further.

She wanted to, though. Oh how badly she wanted to poke and prod until he lost his cool and lashed out. That would be highly entertaining.

Sam shifted in his embrace, her mind running and trying to come up with a snarky retort that would agitate him further.

Loki’s arm tightened around her waist.

“Don’t,” he said curtly.

Sam craned her neck to peer up at him with a confused look.

“What? I didn’t even do anyth-“ Loki interrupted her.

“I know exactly you’re planning on provoking me. I can practically _hear_ your thoughts. Don’t,” he stated flatly.

 _Well, damn me. Here I am thinking I wasn’t predictable. That man can read me like an open book._   
Sam was still tempted to poke.

She batted her eyelashes at him innocently and said, “Me? I wouldn’t do such a thing.”   
Her voice was _dripping_ with feigned innocence and sarcasm.

“Don’t push your luck.”

Sam snickered.

“You’re just too easy,” she said, amusement clearly evident in her voice.

Loki scowled, eyes narrowing when he looked down at her. Oh he was so _pissed_. It amused Sam even further.

Loki opened his mouth – no doubt to threaten her in some way – but whatever words he was about to voice, stuck in his throat when Sam started to laugh. She shook her head and snaked an arm around his back while scooting up on the bed so their heads were level.

She looked at him with a mischievous smile and pulled him close. Their noses were almost touching.   
“It’s too much fun to tease you,” she said and kissed him, cutting off any reply effectively.

Loki was too perplexed by her daring words and actions to react properly. He just laid there for a few seconds, gaze glued to the girl in front of him as she kissed him. Then, shaking off the momentary stupor, he kissed her back, quickly taking control of the kiss and nipping at her bottom lip.

When he pulled back, his lips were curved up into a small smile.

“You’re a cheeky little thing, you know that? Toying with me like that. Are you trying to earn yourself a punishment?” he purred.

Sam feigned innocence, looking at Loki with wide eyes in mock shock.

“Oh no, I would never,” she gasped.

Loki chuckled.

“Shut that pretty mouth of yours before you get yourself into trouble,” he warned, though his voice was playful. Then he tipped his head down a little and kissed her again.


	40. Very persuasive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues the discussion with Sam. He wants her to accompany him to the gala. Sam does not want to join him. He can't exactly force her to go. Sam thinks she has the upper hand.   
> She's obviously wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> I already missed y'all even though this update is only one day 'late'. Just in case you haven't heard it yet, I have changed my posting rhythm from every two days, to every three days because of my new job. I very much hope you understand :D   
> The job is quite demanding, so when I come home, I take a shower and then dive right into writing because it really soothes my aching head and nerves.   
> Anyway, enough whining from me, enjoy this... ahem 'discussion' between our two lovebirds ;D 
> 
> As always, feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

The next morning was busy for both Sam and Loki.

Loki woke up early, leaving her a note that he’d be out the whole morning and come back around noon.

Sam slept in, waking around 10am and after reading the note, headed down for breakfast that was, as always, provided by the wonderful Beatrice.

After she had gobbled up her food, she made her way back upstairs and plopped down into her desk chair. She reached for her laptop and placed it on the desk before her, opening it and pressing the ‘on’ button.

She had some university work to do. It would keep her busy until Loki came back.

-

Sam shut the laptop with a heavy sigh.

She had finished all the tasks with upcoming deadlines and left the others, less important ones aside for now. She just didn’t have the concentration or the motivation at that moment.

But that was okay. All the important stuff was done. She’d find some time for the other things.

A glance at the clock on the wall to her right told her it was already pat 1pm. Loki should return home any moment now.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Sam heard the tell-tale jingle of keys clattering from downstairs.

 _Talk of the devil, and he is bound to appear,_ Sam thought to herself and snickered.

She hopped from the chair and quickly left the room, skipping down the stairs to greet her boyfriend – god, it still felt weird to call him that – with a kiss.

Loki made a startled sound when he turned around and was greeted by Sam’s smiling face. He had been lost in thought and hadn’t heard her bounce down the stairs.

But as soon as she got on her tip-toes and reached up to pull him into a kiss, his brief surprise vanished and was replaced by a pleased chuckle.

“Hm, what a nice way to be welcomed back home,” he murmured against her lips, placing a small peck on them before pulling back.

Sam smiled shyly, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

“I was kind of expecting you to be late again. Cause the note said noon and now it’s already past 1am…” Sam trailed off and slipped her arms around Loki’s waist, her fingertips brushing over the soft material of his expensive suit.

“I _was_ held up a little, but that’s for the awful traffic in the city. I didn’t stay in the office longer than planned. Couldn’t leave my girl waiting for me at home all alone,” he said and tapped her nose with his index finger.

Sam laughed and slapped his hand away.

“Why, did you miss me?” he teased then, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Sam blushed and laughed nervously.

“Maybe,” she said, drawing out the word and squeezing his waist with her arms. Loki chuckled, bending down to touch his nose to hers.

“I missed you, too,” he admitted.

“Well, I’m here now and so are you. You got any plans for the day?” Sam asked, sliding her hands under his suit jacket and running her fingertips over his cotton clad back.

“I actually do,” Loki said, sobering up a little as he looked down at her. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“I wanted to continue that discussion from yesterday afternoon,” he explained and grabbed Sam’s arms before she could pull away with a groan. He held her close and tipped her chin up with his index finger.

“I don’t want to go to that gala,” Sam said stubbornly while she stared him down with narrowed eyes and a pout.

“But I want you to come with me,” Loki simply replied, making Sam snort.

“So, we’re stuck. Well, no. You are. Because you can’t exactly force me to go with you,” she shot back petulantly.

Loki chuckled darkly, a sound full of dark promises. Sam shivered.

“I beg to differ, darling,” he said and tapped her chin with his finger. Sam scowled.

“I am not coming with you,” she stated firmly.

“Oh, but you _will_ ,” Loki said in that deep, sinful voice of him.

“Bite me,” Sam retorted and spitefully dug her nails into his back, through his dress shirt.

He did.

Sam uttered a startled cry when Loki swooped down on her and bit her neck with his perfect white teeth. She tightened her grip on his dress shirt and tried to yank him back, but he didn’t let up.

“I thought you didn’t bite,” she cried out, remembering the first evening they had spent together.

She moved her hands from his back to his hair and pulled, trying to dislodge him from her throat.   
Loki pulled back and smirked wickedly.

“But pet, you _asked_ me to,” he purred innocently and took her lips in a heated kiss.

Sam let him, despite being a little annoyed by his insistence on the gala matter. His lips on hers felt too good. She didn’t want to deny herself that sensation.

Loki roughly nipped at her bottom lip and then moved to kiss along her jaw and neck, teeth skimming over the sensitive skin and leaving red marks.

“I thought we…. We wanted to-“ Sam’s half-finished sentence was cut off by a whimper when Loki bit her again. She tried once more.

“Wanted to discuss the- AH, god… the gala,” Sam finally finished her weak objection to Loki’s ministrations.

He let up on her for a split second to purr, “But we _are_ discussing it. I am convincing you.”

Sam whined and helplessly tugged on his raven locks but it didn’t deter Loki.

This wasn’t fair. He’d get her to do anything once he had her all worked up. Wicked, wicked man.

Sam cursed this sexual deviant internally when she ceased her half-hearted struggles and simply gave in to enjoy the ride.

Loki’s body was pressing against hers insistently, an impatient growl coming from his thin lips when he pulled back and yanked at the green top she had chosen to wear today.

Sam aided him by lifting her arms and letting him remove the garment with one swift tug.

He Loki growled possessively when he laid his eyes upon the newly revealed skin. His hands went to her sides, stroking up and down, enjoying her soft curves under his warm fingertips.

Then he reached around her, swiftly unclasping her bra and tugging it away from her chest.

Sam locked her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, her half-naked body pressing up against his still fully clothed one.

The soft, expensive fabric rubbed against her exposed skin, sending shivers down her back. She made a needy sound and pulled him in closer.

Loki growled and turned them around, backing Sam up against the wall, caging her in with his strong body, not a sliver of space between their heated bodies.

He pulled back, releasing her lips to growl a command.

“Undress,” he ordered impatiently. Sam didn’t hesitate a second.

She gripped the waistband of her shorts and pushed them down her legs, taking her panties with them and then lifting her legs. She stepped out of the fabric and Loki pushed them aside with the tip of his expensive leather shoe.

“Good girl,” he purred and kissed her hungrily. His big hands took hers and guided them to the front of his pants. Sam immediately worked his belt open and Loki’s hands fell away, instead cupping her face to pull her even more into the heated kiss.

Once the belt was open, Sam’s hand deftly popped open the button and then pulled the zipper down. She reached for his boxers, only to groan appreciatively into Loki’s mouth when she noticed he had forgone underwear.

 _Wicked, wicked man,_ Sam thought again. He was her undoing.

Loki chuckled at her groan, the devious sound quickly turning into a hiss when Sam firmly gripped his shaft and stroked him from root to tip. She smirked and bit his bottom lip teasingly.

“Naughty girl,” Loki growled and shoved a knee between her thighs, hiking it up and pretty much balancing Sam on his lean, muscled thigh.

Sam moaned when her heated centre pressed against Loki’s hard thigh. She automatically tilted her hips, enjoying the friction on her already throbbing clit.

Loki slid his tongue between her lips when she moaned and rocked her hips. Their tongues danced around and with each other, tasting the other and savouring them.

“Mh, what a needy little thing you are. Riding my thigh like that,” Loki purred and pressed his forehead against hers to look don at her flushed face.

Sam mewled and gripped the lapels of his suit jacket in a death grip, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Please…” she breathed against his lips.

“Please what, little girl?” Loki asked, hiking his thigh up a little higher and making her whimper with the increased pressure on her sensitive clit. “Do you need me to take care of you? Fill your delicious tight quim with my cock?”

“Yes,” Sam whimpered. “Please..”

Loki pulled back, pulling his thigh from under her and let her stumble to her own shaky legs. He took a step back and put his hands on his hips.

Sam looked up at him, completely bare and shaking with need. She looked confused, her eyes meeting his and one of her hands reaching out, asking him to come back and take care of her.

“Hm, I think we’re stuck here. Wait, that’s not quite right. You are. Because you need what only I can give. But if I don’t get what I want from you, you’re not getting what you need from me,” Loki stated calmly, seemingly unaffected with her naked and shaking form.

Sam cursed internally. He was using her own words against her, her own argument. She pressed her thighs together and made a whimpering sound. Her lower lip started quivering.

She needed his touch, his kisses and words. His warmth and the pleasure he brought her.

But she wouldn’t get it. Not until she agreed to come to the gala with him. She knew it.

When Loki saw her lower lip starting to quiver and the way she was reaching out to him and looking at him with those big, pleading eyes, he gave in. Even if just a bit.

He stepped close to her again, taking her outstretched hand and kissing the knuckles softly.

“Agree to come with me and you shall receive what you need and more,” he promised.

Sam clutched the lapel of his suit jacket again, her other hand tightening his and keeping him close. She pretended to think about it, but there was really nothing to think about.

“Okay,” she said, even though it came out as more of a whimper. Loki made a pleased sound.

He bent down and hooked his arms under her knees, hoisting her up and holding her there, her back pressing against the wall behind her.

“Clever girl,” he purred and let go of her with one arm to reach between their bodies and play with her clit briefly before lining his flushed tip up with her entrance.

He heard her breath hitch when he slowly slid into her wet opening, now both arms back under her knees to hold her up against him.

Sam moaned quietly, a deep and drawn out sound. She clenched around Loki’s erection when he slid it into her to the hilt and stayed there to let her adjust for a few moments.

When he started to thrust into her, Sam’s arms came up. She draped them over his shoulders and linked them behind his neck, pulling his upper body close and pressing kisses to his neck and jaw.

Loki groaned appreciatively, obviously enjoying the feeling of her soft lips on his body.

His hips snapped into her at a relentless rhythm, Sam’s back arching against the hard wall behind her.  
It was rough and desperate and dirty. It was everything that Sam needed.

She moaned helplessly, enjoying the rough tilt of Loki’s hips as he pounded up into her. In this new position he was deeper than ever and it borderlined pain. But it was perfect. It was _so_ perfect.

Sam could feel the pleasure mounting gradually and she was clenching around Loki’s shaft every time he hit her g-spot with a firm thrust. She whimpered and moaned, lost in the pleasure he gave her.

“Oh- You feel so… s- so good,” she managed to utter between moans and gasps.

Her praising words drew a feral growl from Loki, spurring him on and making him snap his hips even harsher into her.

One of his hands found its way between their writhing bodies. He flicked her clit just as relentlessly as he pounded into her.

Sam let out a high-pitched whine, her tight walls squeezing Loki’s throbbing cock. She was so _close._

“Will you be a good girl and accompany me?” Loki growled out the question, his voice sounding strained.

Sam nodded mindlessly.

“Yes, yes I will. I promise,” she gasped.

“You will spend the evening by my side, be my date,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, I will,” she immediately agreed, throwing all her protests and concerns out of the window. She would do anything if he’d just let her come.

“Good. I have such a good girl,” Loki praised gruffly.

That pushed her over the edge. His raspy, desire-filled voice praising her.

Sam came with a shout, her walls clenching around Loki, clamping down on him and drawing him in closer, trying to keep him from leaving her warm, slick body.

Her voice died in her throat when the pleasure reached its peak. She could only gasp and whimper as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Loki groaned deeply and bucked his hips desperately. Then he stilled, his body tensing, and came with a grunt and another jerk of his hips. His warm seed spurted up into her, the warmth of it making her shudder.

They panted together for a few long moments before Loki pulled his head back enough to look at her flushed and sweaty face.

“You did so well,” he said and kissed her lips, then her jaw and cheeks, her forehead.

Sam sighed happily, leaning into the soft caress of his lips and just soaking up the warmth and comfort his presence provided. He felt so nice, enveloping her like this, holding her up with his strong arms.

When Loki loosened his grip on her thighs and moved to lower her to the ground, Sam clutched him tighter. She didn’t want him to let go. She never wanted to come down.

Loki chuckled at her clinginess and gently set her down.

Sam’s legs shook and her knees threatened to buckle. She clung to Loki, holding onto him for support. Her forehead fell against his chest and she closed her eyes, still coming down from her high.

“You’re very persuasive,” she mumbled into his shirt.

Loki laughed, his chest rising and falling with the amused sound while he tucked himself back into his pants and pulled the zipper up.

“So I’ve been told,” he chuckled and ran his fingers through the hair at the top of her head. His hand slid down to cup the back of her head and hold her to him. He bent down and slid his arm behind her legs and then scooped her up again since her legs couldn’t be trusted.

Loki adjusted her in his arms and carried her upstairs into his bedroom. He gently set her down on his bed and moved to leave to go into the bathroom but Sam held on to him.

Loki looked down at her and his expression softened when he saw her naked, curled up form, one hand holding on to him with all the strength she had left.

“Stay, please?” she asked, the little plea coming out in a whisper.

Loki nodded and toed off his shoes, quickly shucking off his jacket and then slipping into bed behind her.

He pulled her back against his chest and Sam nestled into the curve of his body with a content sigh.

“Loki?” Sam said after a few silent moments. Loki hummed.

“Can we take Lucille with us to the gala?”

Loki stirred behind her, pushing himself up on one elbow and leaning over her to look at her properly.

“Why do you ask?” he questioned. Sam hesitated, turning her head back to look at him.

“I just thought… Well, it would be nice to have her around. For me, so I won’t feel too anxious. And I’m sure she’d love coming with us,” Sam chuckled a little. “She was so jealous when she couldn’t come with me when she helped me get ready for the event at the Apex. She wanted me to tell her _everything_ once I got back.”

Loki thought about her request for a moment, his eyes trailing over her face. He brought up one hand to lightly trace the curve of her jaw.

“Hm, I’m sure I can persuade the host to allow me to bring two guests. I am very persuasive after all, you said it yourself,” Loki said, his voice turning teasing at his last words.

Sam smiled, blushing a little.

“Thank you,” she said and tilted her head, leaning up for a kiss which Loki promptly gave her.

“Anything for you,” he whispered against her lips, sending a pleasant shiver up her spine.

He leaned back, settling down against and pulling her close. His fingers slowly wandered along her curves, stroking up and down the soft flesh.

“Is there a specific dress code or something like that?” she asked suddenly. She only had one fancy outfit fit for an occasion like that and that was the one she and her father had bought.

“Hm, no. Nothing but the usual. Though, I do believe we need to buy you an outfit that will compliment my suit,” he mused.

“Which one are you gonna wear?”

“A black pinstripe suit with a vest. White dress shirt and dark green satin tie. Black leather shoes,” Loki listed. Sam thought about that for a moment.

“Hm, yeah. I really don’t have anything that goes with that. And I don’t think Lucille has anything either. But we can’t expect her to buy a new outfit for this occasion. She’s just a student with a very limited budget,” Sam pondered.

Loki’s hand stilled on her side and squeezed gently. He laughed quietly, his breath washing her the back of her neck.

“I wonder how long it will take you to finally understand that money isn’t an issue for me. I’ll buy you _and_ Lucille suitable outfits for the evening, don’t worry about it,” he assured her.

As if he felt her objection rise inside of her, Loki added something.

“You have to learn trust me, Sam.” He turned her on her back and moved above her. “I can take care of you and your friend too, if the situation calls for it.”

Sam looked up at him shyly. His expression was stern but genuine. She averted her eyes again.

“Okay,” she agreed quietly. “But promise me not to spend too much money,” she added.

Loki chuckled and shook his head.

“Stubborn little thing,” he laughed and kissed Sam’s forehead. “I will spend as much money on you as I please. I will spoil and pamper you and you will accept it.”

A defeated sigh left Sam’s chest and she looked at the man hovering above her. Her lips quirked up into a small smile.

“Fine. But only because it’s you.”


	41. You look ravishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Lucille and Sam shopping for the gala they are invited to.   
> It turns out to be more difficult than he initially thought, but together with Lucille, Sam tackles the task of finding just the perfect outfit for the evening.   
> Loki's reaction is rather enthusiastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> I survived the first week of my new job and I am utterly exhausted. I didn't get much writing done but there's still the weekend. I can catch up then. But not to worry, I still got plenty of chapters pre-written.   
> Enjoy some cheeky Sam and Lucille, flirty banter and a constantly amused Loki ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Lucille was elated when Sam called her and asked whether she’d want to join Loki and her for the gala. As emotional support, so to say. And because Sam knew exactly that she would love it.

Lucille had been even _more_ elated when Sam invited her for a shopping trip on the next day. All expenses covered by a certain infamous business man/boyfriend.

Her friend was positively _skipping_ out of the door when Loki and Sam picked her up the next day.

Sam quickly left the car and greeted her friend with a big hug. When Loki’s impatient but slightly amused voice called out for them to get in the car, Sam quickly ushered her friend across the street and onto the backseat while she slid into the front seat next to Loki.

They chit-chatted the whole ride, Loki being surprisingly talkative and joining their conversation.

After about half an hour Loki parked the car by the side of the road and declared that they arrived at their final destination.

Lucille and Sam exchanged a quick glance and then followed Loki’s example, getting out of the car and shutting the doors of the luxurious sports car behind them.

Lucille looped her arm through Sam’s and they looked up and down the busy street they were standing on. Lucille recognised it immediately.

“Oh, New Bond street. Hey Sam, you remember that one time we walked down the street and walked in all the fancy shops in our rattiest jeans and t-shirt, gawking at the prices and riling up the ridiculously offended clerks?” Lucille asked, her gaze settling on the nearest shop of luxurious wares with a fond expression. “That was the most fun I had in ages.”

Sam giggled and pulled her shoulders up a little at the memory.

“God, don’t remind me. Do you remember the way their perfectly groomed faces turned into that displeased grimace? Pretentious bastards,” Sam said, shaking her head and laughing.

Loki, who had watched their exchange with great amusement, interrupted their laughter and took Sam’s other arm.

“Let’s get going you two. We don’t have all day,” he chided, but his voice was warm. Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“We don’t?”

Loki sighed.

“Well, we do. But I’d like to be done with this before dinner. Knowing the two of you, it’s going to take ages until we’re out of the boutique with a fitting outfit for both of you,” Loki said and cocked his head, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

Lucille shrugged and tilted her head.

“Yeah, can’t argue with that. We’re a pain in the ass to go shopping with, though Sam is worse. But you brought this upon yourself, so don’t you complain,” she teased and nudged Sam, who then nudged Loki.

The man just chuckled quietly, shaking his head at the chaos duo he had to keep in check during their day.

The three of them strolled down the street, people often throwing them quick glances.

Sam could see the judgement in many of them when their gazes were directed at her and Lucille.

They did look rather out of place. Both of them wearing simple jeans, an unspectacular t-shirt or a top, in Sam’s case.

Lucille’s simple outfit was paired with a rosé denim jacket and matching sneakers. Together with the light grey jeans and baby blue t-shirt, she looked absolutely adorable. The light colours created a nice contrast to her tanned skin and dark brown hair.

Sam was wearing her ratty fake-converse, her black high-waisted jeans cuffed and the dark blue top tucked into it. A greyish blue cardigan rested over her shoulders.

Loki on the other hand, was as presentable as ever.

Ironed dark grey slacks, polished black leather shoes and a crease free white dress shirt with thin black stripes. Impeccable and respectable.

Sam noticed, that whenever a judgemental gaze swept over her and Lucille and then went further, settling on Loki, the person quickly averted their eyes, intimidated.

It made her smile every time she noticed it. Her smile grew even broader when the respectful and intimidated gaze settled onto her and didn’t waver when it moved to Lucille either.

“They know who you are,” Lucille suddenly uttered, directed at Loki.

He hummed and turned to her.

“Hm?”

“I said, these people know you. It’s funny to see how they all scurry out of your way or how their slightly judgemental gazes on me and Sam immediately change when they see we’re with you,” Lucille explained and snickered when a short man did exactly what she said, as if to prove her point.

This time Loki saw it too. He chuckled quietly.

“Well, of course they know who I am. Most people do, even more so the ones who move in elite circles. Which are many of the people around us,” he said.

“Yeah,” Lucille remarked, “These people _reek_ of money.” Sam snickered.

“They certainly do. Look, that man over there-“ Loki pointed at a middle-aged man with greying hair that carried a sleek suitcase and was wearing a neat suit- “Owns a good part of a very successful export company. He’s drowning his children and husband in money. But it doesn’t make up for all the time he is away I believe.”

Sam and Lucille were watching the man with mild interest. Sam turned to Loki.

“Why do you know all that about him? That he has a family and the other stuff?” she asked, glancing once more at the man before he disappeared around a corner.

Loki shrugged and answered in a nonchalant tone.

“Knowledge is crucial. You need to know who you’re working with, everything about their private and business lives, weak spots, strong suits. Everything of importance and anything beyond that.”

Sam shuddered a little. She didn’t want to know how thoroughly Loki had studied and picked apart her life. But she was sure he had done it with utmost care, not leaving out the tiniest detail.

Lucille seemed amused.

“Wow, way to make me paranoid. Please tell me you don’t know all my deepest, darkest and dirtiest secrets,” she joked.

Loki chuckled in an very unnerving way and glanced at Lucille with slightly narrowed eyes and a smirk that was just shy of sinister.

“Who knows, maybe I do?”

Sam swallowed hard at the implication but Lucille just shrugged it off and laughed, cheeks tinged pink.

“Please, don’t. That would be quite embarrassing,” she admitted and sent him a lopsided smile. Loki chuckled but didn’t answer.

Sam was silent as she walked between them.

Lucille was definitely braver than she was or ever would be. Loki knew that too. And while he enjoyed Sam’s teasing and stubbornness, he enjoyed her submission even more. And Sam was always happy to give it to him.

Lucille… well, in a relationship _she_ would be the one to tie her partner up and do unspeakable things to them. She and Loki would never be compatible in the bedroom. No submission from either of them.

Sam shook herself from her thoughts when Loki stopped and turned right to face the broad front of a shop.

The building was old, beautiful motives carved into the aged stone of the front. Two columns flanked the big glass doors that led inside. The name ‘Brunello Cucinelli’ was set in stone under the archway that was the entrance.

“That already sounds expensive,” Sam remarked and Lucille snorted.

“It does. But are you surprised? We’re on New Bond Street. All the shops here are fancy and expensive,” her friend said.

Loki ignored their bickering and pulled at Sam’s arm, leading the two women into the store.

The salesroom was big, natural and calming beiges and light browns painting the walls. Dozens of subtle but nice ceiling lamps lit the already bright room up and gave it a natural atmosphere. A bright wooden floor enhanced the effect.

Small couches with tiny pillows were scattered in the room, along with comfortable chairs. Racks of expensive clothing lined the walls, everything hung and laid neatly in place. Further back in the store was a long bar with four chairs standing in front of it.

 _Damn, I think fancy is an understatement,_ Sam thought to herself. Lucille seemed to be thinking the same thing, because when their eyes met, both their faces were holding the same, impressed expression.

An attentive employee walked up to them, interrupting the women’s examination of the space.

He was wearing an expensive but casual suit in a warm brown with matching shoes and a beige dress shirt underneath.

His gaze settled on Loki with a pleasant smile. When he moved on to Sam and Lucille, his nose wrinkled slightly in distaste but a fake smile was quickly fixed in place when he greeted them.

Loki told the man politely what they came for and followed him when he led them towards the back of the store, the young women trailing behind the men while eying the clothes that hung around them.

“I swear, just looking at these drains the money from my pockets,” Lucille said quietly, leaning over to Sam. She snickered.

“Look, there aren’t even any price tags on them. I don’t know whether that relieves me or not,” Sam commented and pointed at a few pieces of fine clothing.

“Oh boy,” Lucille said and gave an exaggerated full-body shudder and earned a loud laugh that was poorly disguised as a snort/cough. It sounded more like she was choking on her own tongue.

The employee sent her a displeased look but Sam figured she couldn’t do anything to make him dislike her more than he already did, so she didn’t care.

“The formal attire is in this corner. Each piece is available in numerous sizes and I will be available to bring out the chosen article in the needed size,” the man said in his overly friendly customer voice while subtly glaring at Sam.

“Thank you very much,” Loki said and dismissed the man with a polite nod. “We will call for your help if it is needed.”

“I don’t think he likes you,” Lucille murmured in Sam’s ear as they watched the man hover nearby and throwing them a mildly pissed glance every now and then.

“Yeah, you don’t say,” Sam said with a laugh and shoved her friend. Lucille snickered, rubbing the spot where Sam’s fist had connected with her upper arm.

Their bickering stopped when Loki snapped his fingers, getting both of the women’s attention.

“Are you quite done? I’d like to get started. Sam, do you have my tie?”

Sam perked up and slid her backpack off her shoulder.

“Yeah, gimme a sec-“ she zipped the backpack open and pulled Loki’s dark green satin tie from it- “There it is.” She handed him the tie and zipped the backpack up again, tossing it next to a comfortable looking chair. Then she slipped out of her jacket and threw it over the back of it.

Loki straightened the tie in his hands and walked away from them, studying the racks of formal clothing, while Lucille took off her jacket and tossed it over Sam’s.

“What about this one?” Loki suddenly asked, reaching for a sleek black dress. It was formfitting, the skirt slitted at the side, the cut reaching definitely inappropriate heights.

Lucille burst out laughing beside Sam.

Sam cringed, cheeks heating up. This was the furthest away from what she wanted to wear. Nothing, literally _nothing_ would convince her to squeeze her body into that monstrosity of a dress. Or any dress, really.

“Yeah, I want to see you making her wear that,” Lucille wheezed and gestured vaguely at the dress he was holding.

Loki looked at her with a confused expression.

“What do you mean?” he asked, gaze shifting to Sam. She swallowed hard and awkwardly shifted on her spot. An apologetic smile quirked her lips.

“I… Well, I don’t do dresses. Or skirts. Or anything of the like. I’m a pants person,” Sam admitted with a little shrug.

To her surprise, Loki didn’t object, didn’t insist she wear a dress because it was the proper thing to do. Instead, he just nodded thoughtfully and put the dress back, his gaze perusing the clothes once more.

“Why don’t we look for Lucille’s outfit first? It’ll be easier for me to decide on something when I’m already in a shopping mood,” Sam said and turned to her friend.

“Good idea. Otherwise we aren’t leaving this store before sundown,” her friend joked and stepped up beside Loki, eying the selection of designer clothes carefully.

-

Sam and Loki helped Lucille select a few outfits, holding out suggestions and putting them back or laying them out, depending on Lucille’s opinion. Once they had gathered about five outfits, they moved to the dressing rooms.

Lucille enjoyed the trying on to the fullest. She would put on an outfit and then swish apart the curtain with a dramatic gesture and bend her body into exaggerated poses.

Sam was laughing the whole time, only stopping to tell her friend how amazing she looked in every single outfit.

When Lucille revealed the last combination they had picked out, she parted the curtain and stood in the dressing room in a silly pose. She turned to look at her reflection from the back, examining her bum in the tight fitting pants.

“Hm, my ass looks great in this don’t you think?” she asked and turned around wiggling it seductively.

Sam grinned and playfully slapped her friends bum with a giggle. She had missed being this carefree and silly. It was really liberating.

“Definitely. I’m jealous,” she said and sat back down, admiring her friend in the last outfit.

The high-waisted pants were a rather dark grey, tight at the top and flared out around the calves and ankles. There was a broad part of her waist revealed between the deep purple corset-like crop top with broad straps she was wearing and the pants. Her breasts peeked out at the top enticingly. An oversized suit jacked was slung over her shoulders, the colour the same as her pants.

“Damn, you look amazing,” Sam stated with an approving look on her face.

Lucille winked.

“You’d take me home from a party like this?” she asked teasingly. Sam snorted a laugh.

“I would _drag_ you home, Luce,” Sam teased back.

Loki was silent, chuckling quietly at the friend’s flirty banter.

“So, which one was your favourite?” Lucille asked and looked at herself once more. Sam didn’t have to think about that for long.

“Definitely this one,” she answered immediately and pointed at the outfit she was wearing. Lucille nodded and then looked at Loki.

“Laufeyson?” she said and raised one eyebrow, waiting for an answer from Sam’s boyfriend. After all, he’d be paying for all of this.

“I think I have to agree with Sam here. The last one would be the best choice,” he stated and nodded at Sam.

“Perfect. I have just the right heels that go with this,” Lucille beamed and pulled the curtain close to undress and put on her own clothes again.

When Lucille emerged, dressed in her jeans, t-shirt and casual sneakers once more, she put her hands on her hips and looked at Sam expectantly.

“Well, let’s do this. Don’t look so pained. We’ll find something,” Lucille reassured with a smile.

Sam sighed, a long and drawn out sound, and got up, defeatedly following her friend back to the corner with the ‘formal attire’, how the employee had put it.

She looked along the racks of clothing and made a whiney sound. Sam didn’t like shopping. She always ended up frustrated because the clothes didn’t fit or look like they were supposed to on her body. It made her almost non-existent self-esteem shrink impossibly more.

Loki seemed to understand what she was thinking – he was so attuned to her it was almost creepy – and wrapped his arms around her middle to pull her back against his chest.

“We will find a magnificent outfit for you, I’m sure,” he said and bent down to place a kiss on her neck.

“Listen to your boyfriend. We’ll rock this, come on now. No more sulking,” Lucille said cheerily and pulled Sam from Loki’s arms and over to the neatly lined up clothing.

-

To say that it wasn’t easy would’ve been an outrageous understatement.

The three of them flicked through the clothing – Loki and Lucille eagerly, fully concentrated on the task; Sam rather half-heartedly – and together, collected an impressive collection of outfits Sam didn’t entirely hate.

No dresses, only pants and blouses, jumpsuits and other things of the like.

Once they had gathered enough, Loki and Lucille ushered Sam back towards the dressing rooms, their arms full of clothing.

Sam was more or less shoved into a dressing room. The clothes were laid out and hung up in the square room and Lucille pulled the curtain closed.

“Don’t take too long. We wanna see all these outfits,” Lucille chirped. Her friend was elated to be able to choose her clothing. Sam had never wanted to go shopping with her before and the one time they did was a disaster.

But now nothing could stop her eager friend and Loki definitely wasn’t any help. If anything, he encouraged Lucille. Damn him.

With a quiet sigh, Sam began to undress, peeling her clothes of her body with slow movements until she was standing in the dressing room in nothing but her underwear. She looked around.

_Which outfit to try on first?_

Sam reached for black pants with thin white stripes and an elegant strapless white top. Stepping into the pants and pulling them up, she grumbled quietly to herself.

“Why couldn’t I just stick to the outfit I wore at the Apex? Ugh, stupid shopping, stupid clothes, stupid arrogant employee…” Her little rant went on until she had put on the first outfit.

Sam turned, pulling at the top to adjust it. She eyed her reflection unhappily.

“Are you done?” Lucille asked from right behind the curtain.

Sam hummed, a displeased sound, and poked her head out of the curtain.

“I don’t like it,” she complained, holding the curtain tightly in her hand when Lucille tugged at it, trying to reveal her body to them.

Sam looked at Loki and flushed. She didn’t want to come out. She looked ridiculous. He wouldn’t see her like that.

Loki held her gaze and gave her a small smile. He got up and stood next to Lucille, taking the curtain from her hands.

“Please?” he asked, gently tugging at the curtain until Sam let it go. Because of course she did.

Loki _never_ asked. He took what he wanted and whenever he wanted it. So, when he looked at her with that little smile and said _please_ Sam had let go. Probably more out of shock than compliance, but the result was the same.

Both Lucille and Loki stepped back to get a good look at Sam. She tugged at the top and awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“I don’t like this,” Sam said and tugged at the hem of the tight top. “My shoulders are way too broad for a strapless top. I look like a bouncer in this.”

Lucille snorted.

“You do _not_. But if you’re not comfortable in it, I guess we’ll just keep going,” she said and shrugged.

“Yeah, please,” Sam said and moved to draw the curtain closed again, but was stopped when Loki stepped close and kissed her. He leaned further down and whispered something in her ear.

“I think you look ravishing,” his voice purred. Sam shivered when his breath washed over the side of her face and neck.

Sam’s cheeks reddened and she let out a breathy laugh.

“Thank you. Now get out, I need to change,” she said and pushed him out of the dressing room, pulling the curtain closed. She heard Loki’s quiet chuckle on the other side.

-

More outfits were tried on, some dismissed, others laid aside for further consideration at a later time.

When Sam _finally_ squeezed herself into the last outfit of the day, she let out a relieved sigh. She had lost most of her inhibitions after the fifth outfit, not needing more coaxing from Lucille or Loki to show herself.

Sam poked her head out from behind the curtain.

“Luce, could you help me for a sec?” she asked and waved her friend closer. Lucille got up from the small couch she was lounging on and slipped into the room with Sam.

“I can’t reach that clasp at my neck. It always slips from my fingers,” she said and twisted her arm to point at the tiny clasp.

Lucille was looking at Sam’s reflection, seemingly distracted by what she was seeing.

“Luce?”

Her friend shook herself from her trance and smiled apologetically before closing the little clasp and then hurrying from the room, pulling the curtain aside swiftly when she stepped out.

“Damn,” Lucille said, now getting a good look at Sam from a few steps away. “You look hot.”

Sam snorted and turned to examine her reflection. She hadn’t really bothered to look at herself. She had stopped doing that after the tenth outfit, instead relying on Lucille and Loki’s opinions.

But when she looked at herself, Sam had to admit that her self-loathing shrunk back considerably while her self-esteem jumped to attention and admired her.

A dark blue jumpsuit draped gracefully over her curves. A broad belt accentuated her waist and brought out her generous curves more than her natural body did anyway.

The back was entirely open from the belt upwards and the front revealed a generous amount of her cleavage. It dipped down to the belt, two separate sections of cloth stretching up and covering her chest. They met at her neck, fastened to a round neckline that encircled her throat.

The lower half was simple, the pant legs not too tight but not too loose either. The seams were black, just like the broad belt and the round neck piece that held together the top of the jumpsuit.

She did look good. Even Sam herself had to admit it.

“I think lover boy over here likes it,” Lucille noted, her tone amused.

Sam turned to look at Loki.

He was staring at her, lips slightly parted and pupils dilated. His eyes skipped to Sam’s face after thoroughly examining her. He lifted a finger and motioned for her to turn around.

Sam did as she was told and turned for him so he could admire the jumpsuit from all sides. She could swear she heard a little growl coming from him. When she faced him once more, Loki got up abruptly.

“We’re taking this,” he said decisively and stalked over to Sam, pulling her close and devouring her lips in a sudden kiss that made her squeak.

Lucille was snickering as she watched Sam and Loki kiss.

“Keep it together guys. I don’t think the employee back there would appreciate it if you two performed a quickie in the dressing room.

Loki growled and Sam pulled away to gasp at her friend.

“Don’t give him any ideas,” she got out before Loki was on her again.

Lucille cackled and went over to them, tugging at Loki’s shirt and forcing him away from Sam.

“Now, don’t lose that iron self-control of yours,” she teased and winked at him. Loki huffed, eying Sam again with that hungry glint in his eyes.

“Quick, take that off before he pounces,” Sam’s friend laughed and pulled the curtain closed.

“Hurry up,” Loki growled, sounding rather impatient.

It wasn’t hard to guess why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it is rather obvious what will happen in the next chapter ;D


	42. Beg me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sam return from their shopping trip.   
> There's general sexual frustration and an impatient Sam. Loki is a torturous tease and apparently set on making his lover lose her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, this chapter is pure smut. Smut, smut and more smut. It was quite fun to write if I'm being honest and I do not feel guilty in the slightest.   
> Second week of work started and I'm slowly settling in. Though the crippling fear that my co-workers dislike me doesn't really want to leave my already frayed nerves be.   
> Writing keeps me sane and I am quite proud to announce that I have a Steve fanfiction fully planned out, as well as another idea for a Loki fic and maybe a Bucky one. I'll keep you updated ;D Now, off you go and enjoy this smutty goodness. 
> 
> As always, feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam was pretty sure Loki violated more than one law while he sped through the streets, his sleek sports car weaving through the traffic and more than once only barely avoiding a collision.

Sam’s hands were clammy and cold, her heart threating to beat out of her chest as she sat in the passenger seat and clutched the seatbelt across her chest with a death grip that turned her knuckles white.

Lucille seemed only mildly bothered, flinching every now and then when they came too close to another car or sped across a street crossing despite the traffic light obviously being red, very _red._

She tried to keep up a conversation but she only got grunts from Loki and squeaks from Sam and that wasn’t enough for a proper conversation.

They reached Lucille’s apartment building in record time and her friend quickly got out of the car, taking her new clothing with her and waving a goodbye as she crossed the street.

She wasn’t offended that Sam didn’t get out to say goodbye properly with a hug and everything. She seemed to know that her friend’s knees would buckle the second she tried to get up from the seat.

So instead Sam waved out of the window and squeaked a goodbye, smiling and flushing a little at the suggestive wink her friend sent her just before they disappeared.

Lucille knew exactly what Sam would be busy doing the rest of the day.

When they pulled up in front of Loki’s house, he parked the car in the spacious garage and got out, swiftly walking around it and opening her car door.

Sam was still buckled up, gaze lifting to meet his.

“I don’t think I can walk after that horror trip,” she said numbly, hands still clutching the seatbelt.

Loki’s impatient face softened, the lines on his forehead smoothing out as he chuckled a little and leaned over her to unfasten her seatbelt and gently pry it from her stiff fingers.

“I’m sorry, little one. I was rather eager to get back home after I’ve seen you in that magnificent jumpsuit,” Loki said, smiling apologetically but amused by her rather shaken state nonetheless.

“Just promise me to never to this to me again,” Sam mumbled and took Loki’s hands as he helped her out of the car.

“I can’t promise anything, but I will do my best,” he assured her and kissed her temple. Sam could feel hips lips curve up into a smirk against her skin.

That bastard wasn’t one bit sorry for speeding through the streets like a maniac and almost giving Sam a heart attack.

“No you won’t,” she called him out and clung to him as they walked up to the house. Loki chuckled.

“No, I won’t.”

He unlocked the door and closed it behind them. He took Sam by the arm and led her upstairs, straight into his bedroom. She wasn’t surprised, of course. He needed to get his hands on her the second he saw her step out behind the curtain in that damn jumpsuit.

The room was dimly lit, most of the daylight already gone, and Loki turned on the two small lamps on the bedside tables. They bathed the room in a warm light that reflected beautifully off Loki’s pale face.

Once he had turned on the lights, he stalked over to a still slightly dazed Sam who was just starting to come to her senses as the adrenaline from the horror ride left her system.

When his fingers untucked her top from her high-waisted jeans and swiftly pulled it over her head, taking her glasses with it in the process, all that Sam could manage was a startled sound.

Loki disentangled her glasses from the top and set them down on the dresser next to them. The top was flung carelessly to the floor.

Sam’s brain _finally_ caught up with what the fuck was going on and to her embarrassment, a wave of excited anticipation made her centre warm immediately.

She stepped close to Loki, hands going to the top of his pants and unbuttoned them, then she slid the zipper down with deft hands.

Loki growled impatiently, yanking her belt loose and tossing it to the side. Their clothes _flew_ through the room as they all but attacked the other’s clothing to get it off them as quick as possible.

Loki was effective, hands precise in their movements as he bared her to him. Sam was impatient, still a little on edge from the horror ride and her hands didn’t have the same surety as Loki’s. The buttons of his dress shirt were giving her a hard time and she was _this_ close to just rip that goddamn thing open because she was so overcome with the need to _touch,_ to _feel_.

A bit of amusement flowed back into that lust-filled expression of Loki when he watched her fumble with the buttons of his shirt and silently cursing under her breath. She was already naked except for her panties.

Loki was still wearing decidedly too many clothes. His socks were still on, his boxers too and that goddamn shirt that wouldn’t get off no matter how hard she tried.

When a button slipped from her slightly shaking hands once more, she let out a frustrated huff and went to just tear the stupid garment off to get access to the chiselled chest she knew as hiding underneath.

Loki stopped her, his hands covering hers.

“Ah, ah, I like this shirt, little one. Patience,” he said, obviously suppressing the urge to chuckle at her fruitless fumbling.

She made a whiney sound when Loki pried her hands off his shirt and placed them at her sides, ordering her to keep them there while he undressed.

He made a show of it, slowly sliding each button through the accompanying hole to slip it free. When every button was free and the shirt open, he bent down, pulling off his socks first instead of giving her satisfaction of removing the shirt and revealing all of his beautiful torso to her.

One would think taking off socks couldn’t be done in an enticing and teasing way.

Well, Loki managed to make even that look sexy. Everything that damned man did was sexy.

Once the socks were off, Loki graciously decided to let her slide the shirt from his shoulders.

“Come on, pet. Don’t be shy,” he said and beckoned her forward.

 _Shy my ass,_ Sam thought, _I’m gonna rip every single piece of clothing from your stupidly perfect body._

She eagerly stepped forward, hands smoothing over his shoulders under the shirt and then sliding it off them and tugging it from his arms. She almost groaned at the sight of him.

Her hands were greedily touching every bit of skin she could reach and when one looked at the scene, it didn’t seem possible that _Loki_ was the one eager to get her home. Not with the way Sam was drinking in the sight of him, her hands exploring the skin bared to her shamelessly.

When Sam’s hands went to the waistband of his boxers, Loki grabbed her hands once more, steering them away from his underwear and holding them tightly.

“I believe it is my turn now,” he purred darkly and moved both of Sam’s wrists into one of his large hands. Loki backed her up against the bed, pushing her when the back of her knees hit the mattress.

Sam landed on top of it, legs still partly hanging off the edge.

Her devious boyfriend – nope, still not used to that term – placed a knee to either side on her legs and pulled her further up the mattress by her wrists that he was holding in a tight grip.

Leaning to the side to retrieve the rope he always used to tie up her hands. He swiftly wove it around her wrists, knotting it tightly, but not too tight, and then secured the other end to the headboard.

Sam was slightly disgruntled that he had bound her hands again because she as _dying_ to touch him, but she knew that the feeling of being bound, helpless and at his mercy always aroused her to no end. So she didn’t complain, just watched as Loki moved down her body in a cat like way.

He nuzzled the soft and giving flesh of her belly while he slid further down. His teeth captured the top of her panties, pulling them up slightly before releasing them, letting them snap back against her skin.

His hands came up, stroking up and down her thighs, hands appreciatively squeezing the supple flesh. He tickled along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and then moved higher, pushing two fingers against her still covered centre and sliding up and down on top of her panties, teasing her clit lightly.

Sam squirmed and tried to tilt her hips up into his touch to get him to apply more pressure, but Loki just chuckled at her futile efforts and rescinded his hand.

He grasped the waistband of her panties and slowly began to inch the garment down her legs, moving out of the way shortly to slide them down all the way and then taking his place between her legs again.

Loki held up the lacy panties, smirking knowingly when he showed Sam the wet spot that stained the fabric. She flushed, embarrassed by her quick and evident arousal.

But Loki seemed pleased with the effect he was having, because he tossed aside the scrap of lace and wedged his shoulders between her legs, position his face right above her bare pussy.

“You won’t remember your name after I’m done fucking you tonight,” he promised and then dove into her wet cunt, eating her out like a man starved.

His tongue delved through her folds, lapping up the wetness that had spread there. He thrust it onto her wanting hole and made Sam squeak and moan at the sensation.

Loki let out a pleased chuckle, the vibrations of the low sound sending shocks of pleasure through Sam’s sensitive clit. She mewled and wrapped her hands around the rope binding her wrists.

Loki tongue fucked her a while longer, alternating between thrusting the slippery appendage into her pussy and lapping at her folds, but always purposefully neglecting her clit.

Sam was panting heavily, her chest heaving and flushed a pretty pink. He was driving her insane with his expertly executed moves and she thought she was going to lose her mind if he didn’t put that pretty mouth on her needy and throbbing clit _right now_.

As if Loki heard her silent plea, he tilted his head and wrapped his lips around her clitoris, suckling lightly and drawing a long, needy moan from her. The sound became even louder when she felt a long, slender finger prod at her positively sopping entrance and slid it in smoothly.

Sam clenched around the single digit, pulling at her bonds mindlessly as she moaned and writhed.

Another low chuckle vibrated against her aching clit and she cursed. He was going to kill her at this rate. She was just going to straight up die. That’s it.

But then, Loki captured her tender bundle of nerves between his teeth and swiped his tongue across it furiously, flicking it back and forth while holding it in place with his teeth.

Sam’s hips surged off the bed, her legs bending and snapping shut around Loki’s head as she came with a shout.

But Loki didn’t stop. He worked her through the high, his tongue relentlessly flicking at the oversensitive button.

Sam began to twitch, her legs jerking away from his head and bending closer to her chest. Every time his tongue flicked across her clit, a jolt of almost painful pleasure raced through her, making her muscles contract and jerk.

She whined breathily and pulled even harder at her bonds, but they stayed where they are holding her in place.

Loki dragged her straight into another orgasm with his clever mouth and fingers, two of them now rapidly pumping in and out of her spasming channel as she came a second time.

He worked her through that one too and then, to her relief, pulled his fingers from her dripping pussy and lifted his head to look at her with a smug grin.

His chin and mouth were glistening with her arousal and Sam was overcome with the sudden urge to clean it off him with her tongue, lapping at his perfect pale skin.

She tried to sit up, only to be yanked back by her bindings she had momentarily forgotten. She uttered a frustrated whine/huff that made Loki chuckle again.

“What does my pretty little pet need, hm?” he asked, head propped up on her abdomen as he watched her with a salacious glint in his eyes, lips curving into a knowing smirk.

Sam pulled at the rope once more.

“Please, I want to touch you,” she said, a needy edge to her voice.

Loki pretended to contemplate her plea, fingers stroking her thighs lazily.

“Do you think you deserve to touch me?” he asked finally, looking up at her with a raised brow.

Sam nodded fervently, her head bobbing up and done like the one of a bobble head. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

“Yes, please. I’ve been good, I did everything you asked, please, please let me touch you,” she begged, tears of desperation pooling in her eyes.

Loki relented, not bothering with an answer but instead gracefully moving up her body and swiftly untying her hands. He was straddling her midsection while he disentangled her wrists from the rope and then carefully massaged them and her fingers. Sam let him, even though the need to touch him itched in her fingertips.

When Loki let go of her hands and moved back between her still spread legs, Sam’s upper body practically _surged_ off the mattress.

One hand went to the back of Loki’s neck, cupping to pull him closer, her other one went to his cheek to gently cradle it as she leaned up to kiss him hungrily.

Loki groaned into her eager mouth, returning her heated kiss with matching dominance and desperation.

Sam revelled in her taste on his tongue, in his mouth. The thumb on his cheek wandering down to slide through the slick coating his chin. Sam growled, actually _growled_ , and moved her kisses from his mouth to the area around it and his chin. Her tongue darted out, lapping her arousal from his face like a cat.

Loki groaned as he watched his little pet clean his face with hungry kisses and kitten licks. She was desperate for him and he revelled in that knowledge.

When her mouth moved back to his, their slips moulding together in a deep kiss, Loki grasped Sam’s shoulders and pushed. They both fell back against the mattress, their lips disconnected from the sudden movement.

Sam tried to rise up and kiss him again, but Loki held her down. His hips slotted between her spread legs, she could feel his heavy erection against her inner thigh and a spark of arousal surged through her, paired with anticipation.

Her arms came up, hands curling around his shoulders, and she shifted her hips towards him in invitation.

Loki was hovering above her, his weight resting on his forearms that were placed to either side of her shoulders. He shifted to the left, lifting his right hand and slipping it between their bodies, lining himself up with her entrance but not pushing in just yet.

His arm came to rest by her shoulder again and he held himself poised at her channel, the head of his erection parting her folds but not breaching her.

Sam wiggled under him, impatient to have him inside of her and irritated that he insisted on teasing her like this.

“Beg me.”

Sam stopped her wriggling and looked up at him with wide eyes.

_He wanted WHAT?_

“Beg me to fuck this pretty pussy, darling,” Loki purred. “I will not move until you do.”

Sam made a distressed sound. She couldn’t _say_ such things. _He_ was the one with the dirty talk. She couldn’t do that. It was… embarrassing. No, no. No. She wouldn’t-

“I’m waiting, little girl,” Loki taunted, moving his hips and letting the tip of his shaft bump against Sam’s swollen clit and making her twitch beneath him.

 _Fuck it_ , Sam thought and took a deep breath. Her cheeks were already burning with shame over the words that would leave her lips.

“Please, please fuck me. God, I need it so bad, I need you. Please, I- OH!”

Her mindless babbling turned into a loud squeal when Loki sheathed himself inside her tight warmth with one swift thrust. It _burned_ , the sudden and unexpected stretch. But it was so damn good.

Loki groaned when she clenched down on him, hard. Her walls pulsing with need, just _begging_ him to fuck her, to use that pretty cunt as he saw fit.

And he did. Not giving her much time to adjust, Loki started snapping his hips into her, jostling her body with his harsh and quick thrusts.

Sam gasped at his brutal pace, her nails digging painfully into his shoulders. She was sure she had died and ascended to heaven.

Loki quickly relieved her of this notion.

He was pounding into her, answering her gasps and cries with grunts and groans. He never slowed down, neither did he speed up. He just kept going at it in that same, breath-taking and mind-addling pace.

Loki was smoothly sliding along her silky walls, gripping him whenever he pulled back to keep him from leaving. His pelvis would catch her clit in just the right every few thrusts.

But it wasn’t enough.

This wasn’t heaven. It was a torturous purgatory. Almost there and yet so far away at the same time.

When Sam couldn’t stand it anymore, she dislodged her nails from Loki’s right shoulder and tentatively let her hand wander between their bodies.

But as soon as Loki caught on to what she was doing, he growled at her and grabbed her wrist, pinning it down beside her head.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” he growled, enunciating each word very clearly while accompanying it with a harsh thrust that made his tip bump up against her cervix in a way that borderlined pain.

“No- NO. I’m sorry,” Sam stammered hastily.

“No, I did not,” Loki agreed, his thrusts stopping their painful assault and returning to a pleasurable one. Sam moaned helplessly, hips writhing under Loki and rising to meet his thrusts as best as she could in her position.

When Loki’s fingers found their way between their bodies and sought out her clit, stroking and flicking is earnestly, she cried out loudly.

With each flick, her muscles locked tighter, body poised like a bowstring by the time the final sweep of those clever fingers tipped her over the edge.

Sam uttered a hoarse shout, her walls clamping down on Loki’s shaft and trying to draw him in deeper and keep him there forever.

But Loki pushed through, sliding in and out of her impossibly tight cunt while she twitched and shuddered as her third orgasm swept through her.

The steady push of him inside her worked her through her orgasm and beyond that. Her nerve endings felt overstimulated and raw, every thrust hitting that special spot inside her and sending jolts of pleasure up her spine. 

It took her a moment to register that Loki had pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach, drawing her onto her knees and then swiftly plunge back inside her.

Sam tried to figure out her new position, her lust-addled mind making it hard to think straight and take notice of anything besides Loki ploughing into her from behind.

His hands were on her hips, forcefully drawing her back against him to meet his thrusts, the wet slap of his pelvis against her bottom echoing lewdly through the room.

Loki’s well placed thrusts sent her tumbling right into another orgasm, thrashing and bucking back against him with jerky movements. The tightening of her inner walls was accompanied by an almost silent scream, her voice cracking halfway through the strangled sound.

This time, Sam pulled Loki with her into his orgasm. His release swept through him powerfully, turning his thrusts sporadic and jerky, stiffening the muscles in his lover half.

He came with a loud shout, emptying himself inside Sam’s raw and tender pussy.

Loki collapsed, barely managing to roll to the side and take her with him. He pulled her against his chest, arm locked around her middle firmly and cock still sheathed inside her. The occasional tightening of her muscles squeezing his sensitive length as it was nestled inside her.

Sam couldn’t find the strength to speak, not even to move her head to look back at him. She was utterly exhausted, her eyelids starting to droop the second Loki had pulled her against his chest and settled down.

She tried to say something, to say that it was amazing, to thank him. _Anything_ , really. But all the managed was a weak mumble.

Loki shushed her, softly stroking her stomach and whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Did you like it? It was really fun to write Loki teasing and edging Sam. Especially because she is a rather impatient person. But so am I. I totally understand her suffering ehehe


	43. The gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis time for the gala. Lucille, Loki and Sam are having quite a lot of fun. Drinking, dancing, laughing and mocking the one or the other rich guy. Everything is going perfectly fine. Until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo, 
> 
> It's me. I'm back with yet another update. The plot begins to thicken, our little story slowly drawing closer to its climax. I can't wait to write the gran finale and see your reactions *laughs giddily*   
> Anyhow, off you go. Read the chapter and have some fun ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam heard the doorbell ring and excitedly shot up from her desk chair, shutting the laptop she’d been working on her latest essay with.

She had just reached the doors of her room, pulling them open to leap out, when she heard Beatrice call her.

“Sam, your friend is here,” the maid’s voice echoed through the house.

“Coming,” Sam shouted and shut the doors behind her before racing down the stairs to meet Lucille with a tackle hug that almost took her off her feet.

She’d been waiting impatiently for her friend’s arrival, the essay on the screen before her only occupying ten percent of her attention. It was probably complete crap she’d need to rewrite later, but Sam couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment.

She squeezed her friend almost violently and then released her, Lucille huffing out a laugh as she held her ribs and looked at Sam with mock shock.

“Sorry, I am excited, anxious and overly enthusiastic,” Sam said with a giggle and grabbed Lucille’s arm, pulling her up the stairs eagerly.

She aimed for Loki’s office, knocking briefly before peeking her head inside. Lucille peered in over her head.

“Hi, we’re in my room and getting ready in case you want something,” Sam said.

Loki turned his head, switching his focus to them, rather than the screen in front of him. He smiled at her and then smirked at Lucille.

“Very well. Hello Lucille, it is good to see you. I trust you help Sam with her make-up and such things?” Loki said, smirk still in place.

Lucille snickered.

“Definitely. Let’s just hope I don’t do my job too good. Or you’ll be having trouble keeping your hands off her,” Lucille joked, remembering the last day at the shop. Then she playfully tapped her bottom lip with her index finger, feigning to be in deep thought, she added, “Or maybe I should, I think I’ll enjoy watching you squirm.”

Sam burst out laughing, enjoying the way her friend teased Loki so easily despite knowing who he was. Loki shook his head and chuckled quietly.

“I have more self-control than you might think. One does not establish oneself in the ruthless business world without iron patience,” he said, raising a brow in challenge which Lucille immediately took on.

“Is that a challenge?” she teased with a grin.

“Maybe,” Loki replied, smiling nonchalantly. Sam laughed again and pulled her friend away from the door.

“Enough you two, we need to get ready if we wanna leave on time. You too, Loki,” Sam ordered, which made him laugh and raise his hands in mock defeat before the door closed and concealed him behind the thick, smooth wood once more.

Once in Sam’s room, Lucille unpacked her outfit and laid it out on the bed next to Sam’s jumpsuit. Then she pulled all kinds of different make-up related things out of her bag. Sam didn’t know what half of it was, but she trusted that her friend did and didn’t ask.

“Let’s get dressed in these first, shall we? I don’t wanna get any make-up on the clothes when we put them on after the styling,” Lucille said and look at Sam in question. Sam nodded and reached out, taking the jumpsuit in one hand and lifting it off the bed.

“You can take the bathroom. There’s a lock on the door. I’ll dress in the walk-in closet,” she said and moved to cross the room, but Lucille held her back.

“Wait, one second,” Lucille said, holding her back with one hand while the other rummaged through her gigantic handbag. “Ah, there.”

She pulled out a little bag and handed it to Sam, who eyed it with confusion.

“What’s this?” she asked and waved the crinkling bag around. It was white, made of some kind of plastic and rather light. Whatever was inside must be small and not very heavy.

“Little patches. You know, the ones that cover up your nipples,” Lucille said and then laughed at Sam’s perplexed expression. “Well, you can hardly wear a bra with this. It has an open back and the front is parted in the middle. There’s no way you can wear a bra.”

Sam blinked. Why the hell hadn’t she thought about that. She shook her head and laughed a little.

“Thanks, Luce. I can’t believe I forgot to think about that. How do you apply them though. I’ve never used these before.”

“Yeah, I suggest you take the bathroom. Just wipe your chest down with some soap and water. Make sure there’s no oil or any kind of lotion. Dry the skin and then pull the cover from the back of the pad. Slap ‘em on and make sure their firmly stuck. That’s it,” Lucille explained and gathered her clothing, walking past Sam and vanishing into the walk-in closet.

Sam blinked again, but quickly shook herself from her stupor, gathering the jumpsuit into her arms and walked into the bathroom.

She undressed, following Lucille’s orders on how to apply the patches to her breasts and then slipped into her jumpsuit. She eyed her reflection carefully, gaze zeroing in on her chest to check if her nipples really were covered. When she saw no traitorous peak pressing against the fabric, Sam shrugged and returned to the bedroom.

Her friend was already sitting in her desk chair, all kinds of make-up utensils laid out on the desk.   
When she heard Sam step into the room, Lucille spun in the chair and pointed at the edge of the bed.

“Sit. I’m gonna do your hair first and then your make-up,” she told Sam.

Lucille’s work was quick and precise. She combed through Sam’s short hair, using some kind of styling product to get the curly tips under control, smoothing everything into an elegant and fashionable hairstyle.

Once she was done with that, she briefly left to wash her hands from the sticky remnants of the gel and foam she’d used and returned with a excited glint in her eyes.

“I _love_ doing your make-up. You need to let me do it more often. It’s almost better than doing my own,” Lucille beamed and sat down in her desk chair again.

She whipped out several brushes and a palette of eyeshadow and went to work with an almost childish enthusiasm that rivalled Sam’s when she greeted her friend by the door not long ago.

Sam sat quietly and listened to her friend’s chatter while she expertly moved brushes and other utensils over her face, instructing her to close her eyes, look up or tilt her head from time.

The brushes tickled the sensitive skin of her eyelids and Sam gave her best not to flinch or twist and risk to ruin her friend’s hard work.

When Lucille rolled back with the desk chair and cheerfully declared, “You’re done,” Sam breathed a sigh of relief. She loosened the muscles in her neck and shoulder a little and put her glasses back on before she accepted a little mirror from Lucille.

The make-up was magnificent. Sam’s skin was glowing, any bumps or red spots covered under a fine layer of powder that glittered faintly over her cheekbones. A deep blue was covering her eyelids, enveloping her greyish blue eyes with the rich colour that gently faded out at the edges. A brighter shimmer was dusted over her eyelids, too, a warm gold that made her pale skin glow and sparkle over the dark blue.

“Damn, I look amazing. Thank you Luce, this is great,” Sam said and smiled brightly at her friend.

“Anytime, Sam. Why don’t you go and show your boyfriend the full outfit. Well, safe for the shoes but you can put those on later. I’m gonna get ready in the meantime,” Lucille suggested and grinned wickedly.

“You are intent on making him squirm, aren’t you?” Sam snickered. “I think I need to be careful. We’re not yet out and it would be rather inconvenient if he ruined my make-up.”

Lucille laughed and then shooed her out of the room.

Sam shook her head with a smile, but turned away from the doors and down the hallway. She stopped in front of the office, knocking quietly. When no reply came from inside, she tried to open the door but the handle wouldn’t budge.

Sam frowned and turned around, entering his bedroom instead.

Her face lit up instantly when she spotted him just coming out of the closet. An elegantly tailored suit clung to his enticing physique, accentuating his lean body, broad shoulders and confident posture.

He was already wearing his polished shoes, the soles gifting yet another inch to his already tall stature.

When Loki heard the doors opening, he looked up from where he was straightening his tie, adjusting it under vest that matched the rest of the suit.

He purred as his eyes found her.

“My, my would you look at that. I fear Lucille might be right. How am I supposed to keep my hands off such a delightful creature?” he said seductively and strode towards Sam, towering over her as he reached out to run his hands up and down her bare arms.

Sam smiled a little shyly, blushing at his words and raising her hands to adjust the lapels of his suit jacket and smooth over his dress shirt that peeked out beneath the vest.

“You are stunning, darling,” Loki said in a low voice, his face genuine as he gazed down at her with his green eyes.

“Well, I can only return the compliment,” Sam said after finding her voice again. She looked him up and down appreciatively, slipping a hand beneath his suit jacket and looping her arms around his waist to pull him close.

She craned her neck, demanding a kiss from her dark boyfriend. Loki gave in to her wish and leaned down, kissing her softly but with an edge of desperation.

When she stepped back, breaking the kiss and lowering her arms, her hand brushed against something hard in the concealed pocket on the inside of his suit jacket.

Before Loki could stop her, way too distracted by the generous of cleavage that was in his line of sight, Sam slipped her hand into the pocket and pulled a sleek pistol from his jacket.

She had to admit that she was a little surprised by the weapon, but after the night on the street she didn’t question it or got upset. Instead, she just raised it, admiring it in the dim light of the room and then looked at Loki.

He had raised one brow, clearly waiting to see how she would react to the discovery. She could tell he didn’t intend her to find it, but it was too late now.

“No dagger?” Sam asked, tone just a tad bit teasing. It brought a surprised little smirk to Loki’s lips.

“No dagger,” he confirmed and took the pistol from her, slipping it back into the pocket with a vaguely amused smile. “But something else.”

Sam looked at him curiously. What did he mean?

Loki reached in his _other_ suit pocket and retrieved a small, rectangular box. He opened it and tilted the box so she could look inside.

Inside, on a soft cotton pad, laid a slim, golden armband that glinted in the dim light of the room.   
Sam looked at Loki with wide, unsure eyes.

“For me?” she asked. Loki chuckled, reaching into the box to retrieve the delicate armband and set the box aside.

“No, it’s for me,” he said, sarcasm evident in his tone. Sam laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry, stupid question,” she apologised sheepishly. Loki just smiled and looked at her as if to say ‘Don’t worry about it’.

He held out the little armband and Sam raised a hand, offering her wrist. Loki opened the clasp, slipping the armband around her wrist and carefully closing it. The jewellery fit perfect, not too tight but not too loose either, so it couldn’t slip over her hand and get lost. 

Sam raised her hand, admiring the beautiful present.

Small, elegantly crafted chain links gripping each other and forming a thin band of gold around her wrist. It was very simple, no stones or other clinking pendants. Just the simple gold chain.

“Thank you so much, It’s perfect,” Sam said, trying to let him know how grateful she was for his gift.

Her gratitude made him smile.

“I thought you’d like it. Simple but beautiful. Just like the person wearing it. Beautiful, that is. Not simple,” he added with a little chuckle.

Sam laughed and smacked his shoulder, then held onto him where she had hit him and rose to her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his soft lips.

-

Sam had seen the Royal Opera House before. She’d been living in London her whole life. But actually going _inside_ , getting to see the beautiful structure up close and in detail… _That_ was a whole nother story.

Lucille and Sam were trying hard to keep their open-mouthed gawking to a minimum but it was really hard not to be stunned by the breath-taking architecture.

Loki led them inside after a man in an elegant butler uniform had waved them inside, not even bothering to check his list because you know… this was Loki. Everyone knew who he was anyway.

Once they were inside, a diligent woman in a similar outfit guided them into a huge, brightly lit room and showed them around, pointing out all the important facilities and spots. Loki thanked her and she scurried away to guide in the next guest.

“Fuuuck me,” Lucille said, head tilted back as she eyed the cylindrical glass dome above them. “This looks awesome.”

“I know right,” Sam replied, turning her head this way and that, taking in the decorated room with wide eyes and an awestruck expression.

Metal struts supported the glass dome, joined by sculpted columns with beautiful ornaments. Tables were scattered everywhere, expensively dressed people mingling about, especially around the big, oval bar that stood in the centre of the room.

A gallery encircled the room in about 4 metres height, more tables scattered across it and making room for the many guests that kept coming into the spacious hall. Metal railing with glass panes circled the gallery.

Loki laughed quietly, his gaze fixed on the two gawking women.

“Are you quite done with your examination of our surroundings?” he asked in an amused tone and loped his arm through Sam’s, tugging lightly.

Sam startled, gaze settling back on her dark boyfriend and his amused little smirk.

“Oh.. uh, yes. Luce, you coming?” Sam asked and tapped her friend’s arm. Lucille’s gaze snapped down to Sam and she laughed.

“Uhm, jupp. Examination finished. Why don’t we get a drink at the bar. Well, me and Laufeyson anyway. You do drink, right?” Lucille said, the question directed at Loki.

“Oh yes. Definitely,” he assured her and steered them towards the oval bar.

“Thank god, it’s really no fun to get drunk on your own because your best friend doesn’t drink alcohol, eh,” Lucille said and nudged Sam with her elbow. Sam rolled her eyes but laughed.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I am boring,” she replied with mock exasperation. Lucille snickered.

They sat down at the bar, Sam ordering a glass of water while Lucille and Loki both nursed some alcoholic beverages Sam had never heard of.

When Loki offered her his glass, just to try a sip, Sam took it and lifted it to her mouth. Just before she could take a little sip, the fumes of the beverage wafted up, making her eyes burn and she quickly lowered the glass, holding it away from her face as she blinked, nose wrinkled.

“Oh my god, what _is_ that? I didn’t even drink it and my eyes are watering already,” she said, blinking away the burn the liquid caused in her eyes.

Loki laughed, head thrown back and black hair cascading over his shoulders. Lucille was laughing too and Sam pouted, raising the glass again and taking a sip in spite of herself.

As soon as the liquid touched her tongue and then burned down her throat, she regretted her move.

Sam set the glass down and fanned herself with her hands as she tried not to let the tears in her eyes escape and ruin her make-up.

“Oh god, bad idea. Very bad idea,” she wheezed and grabbed her glass of water, quickly taking a big and very inelegant gulp. Lucille was still laughing, hand on her stomach and face beet-red.

Loki had calmed down again. He sat up straight, grabbing his glass and taking a long, indulgent sip, smacking his lips after swallowing it down.

“You’re gross. How can you drink that?” Sam asked, still a little breathless.

Loki chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“Experience and good taste, darling,” he said with a grin.

“Good taste, my ass. That stuff is straight from hell,” she said, the aftertaste of the burning liquid still on her tongue. “But then again, so are you so I guess it makes sense,” she added and Lucille started laughing even harder, wheezing loudly as she tried to get enough oxygen into her lungs between the bursts of laughter.

Sam grinned and took her hysterical friend’s cocktail. It was an electric blue and looked definitely poisonous.

 _Ah well, this can’t be worse than whatever Loki is drinking,_ Sam thought and carefully lifted her friend’s glass to her lips.

This drink tasted… odd. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t particularly tasty either. There was the faint taste of something sweet and fruity, a note of something spicy and then… well, then the typical taste of something alcoholic. Bittersweet and nauseating.

Sam set the glass back down and took a sip of her water.

“Not as bad as whatever hellish substance you are drinking, but still not particularly fond of it,” Sam said and waved at Loki’s glass, then at Lucille’s.

Lucille was still wheezing quietly, though she was gradually calming down.

“Oh my god, you’re killing me Sam,” her friend said breathlessly and rubbed her stomach. “My poor muscles.”

Sam giggled a little and nudged her friend in the side with her elbow. When her gaze wandered from Lucille’s face, to the person sitting right next to her, Sam’s expression soured.

The man was scowling, an offended and incredulous look on his surgically altered face as he eyed her friend with disapproval.

Sam rolled her eyes. She almost forgot they were surrounded by a bunch of snobs with sticks up their asses. Though, as stiff and haughty as they seem, they are probably metal rods, not sticks. That would explain their pinched expressions.

“Excuse me, miss. Could you please tone down your… excitement,” he asked in a cold and condescending tone.

Sam saw Loki sitting up straighter in the corner of her eye, undoubtedly readying himself to intimidate the man, but Lucille was faster.

She twirled on her stool and smiled widely at the now perplexed man.

“Excuse me, _sir_. No, I don’t think I can, but thank you for your concern. Now, would you mind sitting a few seats down. You’re disturbing our pleasant conversation,” she said, still smiling widely. There was a demonic edge to that smile, her teeth glinting in the bright ceiling lights.

The man’s face flushed and he opened his mouth, the closing it again as he stared at Lucille, gaping like a fish.

“So?” Lucille asked expectantly, gesturing down the bar where a seat was free.

The man was so flustered, he left his half-finished drink as he scrambled away from them, trying to make it look like he was merely walking away indignantly and not fleeing in humiliation.

A low, amused chuckle came from Loki and he tilted his head back as he laughed.

“And I here was, thinking I have to teach that man a lesson for being so rude and disrespectful,” he chuckled and looked at Lucille with a newfound fondness.

“Nah, I can do that myself just fine,” Lucille snickered and watched as the man vanished from the room.

Sam smiled widely, suddenly very glad to see how her best friend and Loki were getting along. She was really lucky Lucille was so open-minded and bold. And that she liked Loki. Because Sam really wouldn’t want to be forced to choose between them.

Lucille and Loki finished their drinks and Sam emptied her water glass while they chatted a bit, Loki asking about Lucille’s studies at the university and revealing himself that he owned the institution, which promptly led to Lucille trying to persuade Loki to use his connections in her favour.

He laughed at that, surprised by her shameless question and pleading.

“You are a wicked woman, Lucille,” he said with a chuckle.

“I know,” she replied with a grin, which made Sam laugh and shake her head. She loved her loud, cocky and impossible friend.

When their glasses were empty, Loki got up. He straightened his suit jacket and vest and held his arm out for Sam to take.

“Where are we going?” Sam asked and took his arm, waving at Lucille to follow them.

“Mingling with the crowd. I need to greet some business partners and potential clients. Out of courtesy,” Loki said and Sam grimaced.

 _Socialising… ew,_ Sam thought and shuddered.

“Don’t worry, you’ve got me,” Lucille chirped next to her, looping her arm through Sam’s and giving it a squeeze.

Sam smiled. Bringing Lucille was a good idea. She’d help keeping Sam’s awkwardness and cringe at a bare minimum, putting her at ease as best as she could.

-

And Lucille did exactly that. Silently giving Sam the comfort she needed in this unknown environment with so many hostile people.

Loki easily conversed with his business partners and clients, asking about families, work and other trivial things.

Sometimes someone would address Sam, asking her a question or something of the sort. If that wasn’t the case, Lucille entertained her, distracting her by people-watching the huge crowd.

When some of the waiters and other workers started to push the tables on their floor towards the walls, making room in the middle of the room, Sam perked up.

“Will there be dancing?” she asked and watched as more and more space was bared.

Loki looked down at her and then followed her gaze.

“Well, what would a gala, or any social gathering, be without some dancing,” Loki said. He sounded excited at the prospect of music and dancing.

Sam remembered the night at the Apex. When she had asked the DJ to put on some nice music, something upbeat to dance to. He had obliged to her wishes immediately and Loki was the first one to step onto the dancefloor and call for the others to join him.

And sure enough, when all the tables were pushed aside and music started playing, Loki excitedly pulled her onto the empty space in the middle of the room. Sam grabbed Lucille’s hand and dragged her with them.

Her friend grabbed herself a young woman that was standing by a group of elderly men, looking vaguely uncomfortable. She made a little startled sound when Lucille’s hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her with them. But at second glance, she looked relieved to be away from her male company.

The four of them came to a stop in the middle of the room and Loki settled his hands on Sam’s hips when the music was turned up.

Others slowly joined them on the open space that was meant for dancing and Sam felt a little more at ease, not being the centre of everyone’s attention anymore.

They started dancing, Sam and the girl rather perplexed and hesitant, Lucille and Loki enthusiastically. 

He was looking down at her with a wide smile and squeezed her hips.

“Come on, why so hesitant darling? I know you have it in you. I saw you dance at the charity event. It was rather distracting,” he purred and moved her with him.

Sam glanced around. The dancefloor was filling with more and more people. She let a little loose.

Her arms came up, draping over Loki’s shoulders, and she moved her hips to the rhythm of the music. Loki grinned down at her with a twinkle in his green eyes.

“There we go,” he purred and twirled Sam around before bringing her back to his chest.   
Sam threw her inhibitions to the wind.

The two of them danced wildly, twirling, grinding and bouncing to the beat of the loud music. If some of the pristine guests looked at them with distaste and a condescending sneer, they didn’t see it, too caught up in the moment and the music.

Lucille was dancing just as enthusiastically with her new acquaintance. She and the girl were dancing closely, their body pressed together so close that they threatened to mould into one human being.

Sam didn’t know how long they had spent on the dancefloor, but when her cheeks were flushed and she was panting, Loki pulled her off the dancefloor, through the mass of writhing bodies and over to the bar.

He ordered a glass of water for both of them, along with another drink for him. He sat down on as high stool and pulled Sam into his lap before she could protest.

She was straddling him when he handed her a glass of water and watched her gulp down half of the contents with greedy gulps.

Sam sighed when she lowered the glass and looked at Loki as he took measured sips from his.

“This isn’t as bad as you feared, is it?” Loki asked with a smirk when he set down his glass.

“Hm, no. Though I did keep the socialising to a minimum. I prefer the dancing,” Sam said and grinned a little. Loki hummed.

“Me too,” he said and leaned in to kiss her. Sam could tell he was holding back, there was a barely concealed hunger in the way he was kissing her. She nipped at his bottom lip teasingly, she just couldn’t help herself.

Loki growled quietly.

“Careful, pet. If you don’t stop your teasing I will drag you into the nearest bathroom and fuck you senseless,” he threatened.

Sam’s thighs tightened over his and Loki chuckled darkly.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? The dirty little thing you are,” he purred and slid a hand up her bare back, eliciting goosebumps all over her body.

 _Maybe, but I am not going to tell you_ , Sam thought.

Because she trusted him to follow through with his plan and while the more carnal part of her was delighted at the thought of being fucked by Loki, her more logical part didn’t like the risks that were tied to such a scandalous activity.

“Laufeyson, how are you doing?” a loud and boisterous voice suddenly bellowed behind them. Loki closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, there was a lazy smile on his lips and he turned on the stool with Sam still in his lap.

“Norman. Very well, thank you,” Loki said politely. Sam could hear the impatient edge to his voice.

“It’s been some time, my friend. Who’s this delightful creature,” the man – Norman – asked and openly leered at Sam.

She shivered and leaned closer to Loki, trying to hide herself from this man’s wandering eyes.

“This is Sam. Sam, this is Norman. An old partner of mine,” Loki introduced them.

Sam forced a smile and politely nodded at the man. He returned the smile, a most unsettling grimace with too many teeth.

 _Yikes, who the fuck is this creep_ , Sam thought and suppressed another shudder. She guessed he was working in the more… morally questionable part of Loki’s business.

“Excuse us, Norman. I just spotted Addams. I need to talk to him about some business related things. He’s been slipping though my fingers all evening. One could think he’s avoiding me,” Loki said, faking an amused smirk.

Norman laughed, a deep and grating sound that agitated Sam’s nerves.

“Well, maybe he’s keeping something from ya. Can’t blame him for trying to evade you,” Norman joked, though his eyes held no amusement.

“I suppose I will find out. It was good talking to you again, Norman. I’ll see you around,” Loki said and clapped the man on his shoulder before slipping Sam from his lap and subtly moving to cover her from this man’s leering eyes.

As soon as they were far away enough for Sam to speak, she shuddered.

“What a creep,” she said and grimaced. Loki made an agreeing sound.

“He is a rather… unsavoury man,” he said, but didn’t elaborate. Instead, he called out to a blond man that stood with a group of younger people.

“Addams, good to see you,” Loki greeted the short, blond man. Addams turned and greeted Loki with a curt nod.

They promptly engaged in a business related conversation, so Sam kept in the background, carefully slipping a hand under Loki’s suit jacket and around his waist. She let her eyes wander over the crowd, studying stranger’s faces and listening in on their conversations.

She spotted Lucille and the tall brunette she dragged onto the dancefloor still happily grinding against each other. She grinned.

Sam turned her head, gaze sweeping over the crowd behind them. Her eyes immediately locked onto a short, burly man. His suit jacket was straining against the amounts of muscles hidden beneath the stretched fabric. He had small eyes, maybe brown, she wasn’t sure from this distance.

She couldn’t tell why he had caught her attention. He was standing with a group of middle-aged and well-dressed men. They were holding scotch glasses, the ice cubes inside clinking against the glass.

The man was the only one without a glass.

He was staring over at them, his posture straight and a little stiff. Eyes narrowed, his left hand twitched as he eyed the back of Loki’s head.

Sam scowled, wondering why the man was staring at her dark boyfriend with such dislike and thinly veiled hostility.

When he reached into his jacket, fingers tightening around something Sam couldn’t see, she jerked in alarm.

Sam’s hand tightened on Loki’s waist and without thinking about it, she pushed him to the side, her free hand diving into his hidden jacket pocket and whipping out the gun sitting there.

She let go of a stumbling Loki, both hands on the gun now. Quickly pulling the slide back, cocking the weapon, Sam raised it and aimed without thinking.

When she saw the burly man raise a gun himself, the muzzle trained on Loki’s swaying form, she pulled the trigger.

The shot sounded over the steady chatter and loud music, followed by a pained shout.

The man jerked when Sam shot him into his thigh, he stumbled and fell to his knees, but his gun was still raised, trying to get a good shot at Loki.

When Sam pulled the trigger again, the screams started.

Like a hurricane roaring closer to the coast, the screams raised in volume, high-pitched squeaks of terror, deep shouts of alarm.

The burly man had dropped his weapon when Sam shot him, hitting the shooters shoulder. Someone – bless their soul – close to the man had enough sense left to kick the weapon out of the man’s reach.

The people in the hall were panicking, pushing and shouting, trying to get to the exits and out of the big room. They weren’t aware that the threat had already been contained. But Sam didn’t judge them for their hysterics.

Not when she was starting to freak out herself.

She had the gun still raised, aimed at the man, but it was shaking. A small puddle of crimson was collecting under the groaning heap of limbs.

Someone shouted at her, but Sam’s ears were still ringing from the loud shots. The gun was ripped from her hands, the harsh movement shaking her from her stupor.

“What are you _doing_?!” Loki shouted, uncocking the gun and shoving it back into the hidden pocket on the inside of his suit jacket. He grabbed her arms, shaking her and shouting at her but the words didn’t get through to her.

Sam was in a haze, her eyes still glued to the bleeding man she had just shot. She had shot at a man.

A big hand harshly gripped Sam’s chin and jerked her head upwards.

Loki was staring down at her, expression enraged. Sam blinked at him, face white as a sheet. She felt dizzy, her hands were shaking violently, the tremor moving up her arms and taking over her whole body.

“He- he t-tried to…” her voice was wavering and Sam had trouble forming a whole sentence, her body still in overdrive from the situation.

“What, what did he try?! Answer me!” Loki was still shouting, his warm breath washing over her face. She could pick up the faint smell of the drink he had earlier.

“He tried to- to… he tried to shoot you,” Sam finally got out, her teeth beginning to chatter.

She was too shocked to cry, to do anything but stand frozen to the spot and tremble.

Loki was asking more questions, his lips forming word after furious word, but Sam didn’t hear any of them.


	44. But I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Loki are back at home. A fight ensues, Loki is being an ungrateful arse (at first) and Sam has a breakdown.   
> Can he soothe her and make amends for his absolutely horrible behaviour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This chapter is pure angst and some angsty fluff. Loki is being an absolute arse - mainly because he was so worried about his Sam - and treats her badly.   
> Like, I even felt bad writing this. The poor, soft Sam. Loki better be sure to make amends and apologise for his outbreak. Sam's so easy to hurt. The pure, soft-hearted thing D':
> 
> So, off you go. Enjoy this heavily angsty chapter. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam didn’t know how they got back home.

She only came back to the real world, when Loki shut the front door with a lot more force than necessary and spun around to face her.

She blinked and shook her head, trying to clear it from the static that sizzled in her ears.

“Have you lost your mind, Sam?” he said, finally not shouting anymore. But his voice was still raised. Sam flinched. She tried to sort through her jumbled thoughts, but she couldn’t utter a reply just yet.

“I asked you a question!” Loki hissed, stalking towards her and towering over her with a terrifying scowl.

His usually so composed expression had slipped out of place, elegant features marred by the scowl, his eyes almost frantic with dilated pupils.

That look seemed to trigger something in Sam’s sluggish thoughts. She jerked, her blurry vision focusing solely on him, fists clenching at her sides and body starting to shake again.

“What was I supposed to do?!” she suddenly shouted, taking Loki by surprise. He reared back, eyes narrowing and lips setting into a straight line.

“No answer now, huh?” Sam said venomously. She was furious, scared, worried and absolutely out of her mind. She had saved his life, he had almost died! But instead of- instead of doing _anything_ sensible, maybe thank her or what-fucking-ever, he shouted at her non-stop.

“Watch your mouth,” Loki warned.

Sam snorted derisively. Her breathing was ragged and the sound strangled.

“Watch my mouth? _I_ should watch my mouth? I think you are the one who should watch his mouth,” Sam spat.

Loki gritted his teeth.

“You were reckless and stupid. Pulling that gun, what were you _thinking_?” he asked angrily, his jaw muscles tensing and whole body stiffening, rigid like a bowstring.

“I wasn’t thinking, Loki! That man was planning to shoot you in the back of your apparently empty head,” Sam shouted, her voice wavering slightly. Her body shook from anger and shock, tears pooling in her eyes.

Her heart was pounding, the sound thundering in her ears. Her chest heaved with each ragged intake of breath and her vision was narrowing further, now only seeing the face of her dark boyfriend, of her miraculously unharmed boyfriend.

Sam screwed her eyes shut for a moment, so hard it almost hurt, and then opened them again. Her vision was still black around the edges, all she could see Loki’s still furious expression.

“I don’t think I am the one with the empty head, you silly girl!” Loki spat, face inching closer to hers. Sam didn’t want to back down, but the shift of him in her vision made her dizzy and she lost her focus. She stepped back, Loki’s blurry features sharpening again.

She barely registered his words. But the end, the venomous and condescending ‘ _silly girl’,_ she did hear. It made something inside of her snap. The last straw of sanity she had been holding on to during this whole disastrous ordeal.

Hands twitching at her sides, she used the last bit of self-control to keep from slapping him across the face with all her might.

“You could- yo- could have DIED!” Sam tried to shout, though the words came out as more of a garbled cry, breath hitching in her chest, her frantic breathing making her stutter.

“That’s not my point!” Loki shouted back. His face was trying to flush and drain of all blood at the same time, leaving him with red splotches all over his pale, furious expression. His lips parted to release another shout, “ _YOU_ could have died!”

Sam stomped her foot, fists hitting the side of her own thighs to keep from pummelling his heaving chest with them.

“I DON’T CARE!” Sam all but screamed at him with the last bit of air left in her lungs.

“BUT I DO!” Loki screamed back. He shoved past her and Sam could hear his breath leaving him in a big rush. Loki climbed the stairs and vanished around the corner.

As soon as he was gone, Sam’s legs buckled and she fell to the floor. Her knees hit the ground painfully as she collapsed into a heap of trembling limbs.

Then the tears finally came.

They poured from her eyes, sliding down her face in seemingly endless streams as she laid on the floor. Sobs were shaking her body and her fists were hitting the floor, her own legs, anything she could reach.

The pain didn’t register. All her mind was aware of, were the desperate chanting cries in her head and on her lips.

 _He almost died, he almost died, he could have died, he almost left me, he can’t leave me, he can’t leave me, he can’t-  
_ “Leave me, he can’t leave me, he can’t leave me…”

Some part of her, probably the last part that was remotely sane, told her she needed to get up and take a shower, that she needed to calm down before she passed out right there on the floor.

Sam tried her best to listen to that voice despite her trembling body and ragged sobs. She pressed her bruised hands flat to the floor and pushed herself up. Her knees were shaking violently when she tried to straighten her legs and get up.

They buckled several times, sending her back to the floor, her knees hitting the ground painfully each single time.

When she finally managed to keep her legs under control, Sam got up. She stumbled over to the stairs, her hands clutching at the stair railings to keep her legs from giving out once more.

Sam kept moving, crawling up the stairs rather than walking, one hand on the railing, the other on the stairs. When she had overcome the first obstacle – the stairs – Sam stumbled down the hall, feet dragging as she did.

Her hands fumbled with the door handle on her door. She leaned heavily against it – not a wise thing to do in retrospect – and when her shaking hands managed to push the handle down, the door swung open and Sam landed face-first on the floor in her room.

She couldn’t even gather the strength to groan. Instead, the stinging pain resulted in a fresh bout of tears.

Sam sniffled and sobbed when she pushed herself to her feet again, swaying dangerously as she stumbled into the bathroom. Her legs carried her over to the sink, where she leaned on the bathroom counter to support her still shaking legs.

Sam’s vision was blurred by her tears, but she still saw how horrible she looked when she watched her miserable reflection in the mirror.

Her make-up was an absolute mess, mascara smudged under her eyes and the vibrant blue of her eyeshadow spread around her puffy face because she kept wiping her eyes. Her carefully arranged hair was standing out in all directions from Sam’s frantic fingers running through it.

Trembling fingers opened the drawer under the sink and fished out the make-up wipes. Sam took off her glasses and tried to remove her smudged make-up but as soon as the wipe touched her reddened cheek, her arm went slack and she dropped the wipe.

Her shoulders sagged and she let herself sink to the floor. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t even pull herself together long enough to wipe her face clean of the colourful particles that covered her skin.

Sam curled up on the ground, lying on her side with her knees pulled up to her chest, and hid her face in them.

Fresh tears welled in her eyes and spilled over, sliding over the bridge of her nose and into the hair on her temple before dripping onto the cold, tiled floor.

-

Sam didn’t know how long she laid there on the hard, cold floor.

It could’ve been five minutes or five hours. Her sense of time thrown off in her shocked state.

Her cramped limbs had stopped shaking at some point, leaving her a boneless heap on the ground.

She was lost in thought, or rather in a thoughtless cloud that dampened down everything she was feeling, when the doors of her room creaked open. Soft footfalls crossed the room and neared the bathroom.

Sam couldn’t see who it was, even though the answer was rather obvious, because she was lying with her back to the door.

When the steps reached the open door, they abruptly stopped. There was a beat of silence and a sharp intake of breath, then the steps raced close in an impressive tempo. There was a dull thud when the person behind her dropped to their knees.

A warm, big hand curled around her shoulder and Sam was rolled onto her back.

She stared blankly into Loki’s regretful and worried face. He winced at her expressionless features, tears still slipping from her eyes every now and then.

Loki sat down on the floor and stretched out his legs, then pulled her between them and into his embrace.

Her face was pressed against his bare chest, the suit jacket, vest and shirt gone along with the tie.

When her cold cheek touched his warm chest and he curled his arms around her body, holding her tightly, Sam burst into tears once more.

She turned her face further into his chest, arms coming up to wrap around his neck and pressing as close as she could.

The realisation of how close she came to losing him hit her with full force now that she was wrapped in his warm embrace.

Loki held her tightly, whispering soothing words and rocking her gently.

Sam’s heart-wrenching sobs gradually subsided to hiccupping sniffles and she tucked her face into the crook of Loki’s neck, breathing him in.

“Come on, let’s get you out of these clothes,” Loki said in a soft voice and managed to pull Sam away from him enough to undress her with careful hands.

Her shoes were first. He unlaced them and took them off along with her socks. Next was the jumpsuit. He slid down both straps, the top part of the suit pooling around her waist. His fingers loosened the belt around her middle and then lifted her a little, pushing the clothing over her bottom and down her legs.

Sam felt his soft trousers under her bare legs, the cool belt buckle brushing her side. He was also still wearing his expensive leather shoes. The glint on their polished tips caught her attention despite her scattered thoughts.

Sam stared at his shiny shoes while Loki carefully freed her from her panties. When he moved to get up, his body starting to shift away from her, Sam’s gaze snapped to his and her arms came up to wrap around his waist. She didn’t want him to leave.

Meeting Loki’s eyes for the first time since he’d stormed off after their fight, she saw the regret in them.

“It’s alright, I’m just going to run us a bath,” Loki tried to soothe her, but Sam’s grip tightened. Loki hesitated for a moment, then he wrapped one arm around her back while the other went under her knees.

He awkwardly shifted to his knees and then got up, Sam still in his arms clutching him like a koala.

He carried her over to the tub, setting her down on the rim and reaching out to turn on the faucet. The water started splashing into the deep tub, quickly rising higher and filling it.

Loki shifted her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and arms draped over his shoulders. This way he had one hand free to add some bathing oils to the steaming water while his other held on tightly to her bottom.

When the tub was filled to the brim, Loki pried Sam’s arms and legs from his body and carefully lowered her into the tub. When she shifted and looked up at him with teary eyes, he soothed her again.

“I’ll just undress. I will be there in a second,” he said and touched her cheek briefly before quickly unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants down along with his boxers. The shoes were toed off and socks pulled off along with his rumpled pants and underwear.

He kicked the heap of clothing aside and lifted one leg after the other, stepping into the big tub.

Sam immediately scooted close, wrapping her arms and legs around him and pulling her bum into his lap.

This was what she needed. Him in her arms, safe and unharmed.

“I’m so sorry,” she said in a quiet and broken voice. “I thought you were gonna die.” A sob worked its way up her chest and burst from her. It was an ugly sound, strangled and raspy.

“Shhh, it’s alright. I’m here,” Loki soothed, his arms wrapping around her and rubbing her back in little circles.

More tears pooled in Sam’s eyes even though it was entirely beyond her understanding how she could still have any fluids in her body after all that crying.

“I thought you were gonna leave me. You can’t leave me,” she croaked and held him tighter, her nails digging into his skin.

“I’m not gonna leave you. I’ll stay right here with you,” he said and gently pushed her away from him to look at her. Loki reached for a cloth and dipped it into the warm bathwater. “Let’s get these off, hm?” he said and carefully ran the wet cloth over her breasts, taking the little patches off that she was still wearing and had totally forgotten about.

The pale patches were discarded and Loki continued running the wet cloth over Sam’s skin. He smoothed it over her red cheeks and around her eyes, instructing her to close them, rubbing gently to remove the smudged make-up.

When her face was clean, Loki put the cloth away and lathered up a soft sponge with some body wash. He started to gently wash her body, frowning when he saw the forming bruises on her legs she’d caused by hitting them.

Sam would babble apologies, say how sorry she was and that she didn’t want him to leave her or get hurt and he always shushed her with soothing noises, cutting her babbling off.

After washing her body, Loki put aside the sponge and wetted her hair with his hands. Then he used some shampoo and worked it into her hair, his fingertips massaging her scalp.

That’s when she finally started to relax. The tears and mindless babbling stopped and she sat quietly in his lap, letting him wash her hair and rub away the tension that had her nerves coiled tight, ready to snap at any moment.

Her dark boyfriend instructed her to lean back and she obeyed, letting him wash away the shampoo. When it was thoroughly washed out, he helped her sit up again.

Loki moved to pull her close, but Sam pressed a palm to his chest. He hesitated and watched as she reached for the flowery body wash he had used to clean her.

Sam poured some of it on the soft sponge that rested on the rim of the tub. She lathered it up properly and started dragging it over Loki’s chest.

It felt good. To care for him, do something as simple as cleaning him. It helped to remind her of the fact that he was safe and unharmed and with her. That he wasn’t going anywhere.

The sponge moved across his body in careful circles, cleaning him from head to toe and when Sam was satisfied with her work, she set it aside and grabbed the shampoo.

Loki leaned back, dunking his hair into the water to wet it. He watched Sam’s face closely as she worked the shampoo into his hair with careful but determined fingers. He could see the tension drain from her face the longer she touched him.

After Sam had washed and rinsed his hair, she became very still in Loki’s lap. She scooted back a little, hands running over his body, lifting his arms and inspecting every inch of skin she could reach as if to make sure he was really unharmed, that there wasn’t as much as a single scrape on his skin.

Loki endured her thorough examination. When she was done, a long sigh leaving her lips as she visibly deflated in front of him, he lifted his hands to her face, cupping it gently.

“I’m okay. Nothing happened to me. I’m not hurt,” he said, the he hesitated a little before adding, “because of you. You saved me.”

Sam’s lip wobbled and she leaned into his touch, arms reaching out in a needy gesture.

Loki immediately pulled her close, his hands slipping from her face to her waist and wrapping around her back.

Sam buried her face in the crook of his neck, her lips pressing against his skin, peppering it with sucking little kisses.

A little sigh escaped her dark boyfriend’s lips and he nuzzled her neck.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.  
  
  



	45. Sam takes matters into her own hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns how it is that Sam knows how to handle a gun and the two of them recover from the incident at the gala.   
> Even though there are some side-effects that change Loki's behaviour. Sam is not all too fond of that change. So she takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> I've been home the past days (I'm sick) and I had loads of time to write. I also jotted down some notes on a Loki/OC fanfiction. It probably will take some time to start properly plotting and writing that cause the Steve fanfiction is coming first. Which I genuinely hope you guys will read. You've been such lovely readers, I would love to hear more from you on that future project.   
> Anyhow, I don't want to keep you from reading this update. So, off you go ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

When the bathwater had gone cold, Loki lifted Sam from the tub and set her down on the edge of it. He dried her with a soft towel and in turn let her do the same for him.

Once they were both dry, Loki took Sam’s hand and led her into his bedroom. He nudged her onto the mattress and climbed up after her.

He arranged her boneless body to lay on her side and then slid in front of her so she was facing him. He tangled his long legs with her shorter ones but kept some distance between their upper bodies so they could properly look at each other.

They laid in silence for a while. Loki was the first to speak.

“I am sorry, Sam,” he said suddenly, surprising her a little. She didn’t think Loki had _ever_ apologised for anything he had done. Not once. But here he was, looking down at her with that regretful expression and apologised.

“I’m sorry, too,” she mumbled, but Loki shook his head.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam. I- I was behaving irrationally. I shouldn’t have shouted at you because you didn’t do anything wrong,” Loki said. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard.

“You saved my life and I should be thankful,” he continued and then hastily added, “I _am_ thankful.”

There was a long pause. Sam knew it wasn’t easy for him to admit that he had done something wrong. So she waited patiently, reaching out to cup his jaw and stroke his cheek with her thumb.

“I am sorry for treating you so harshly earlier. I was just-“ Loki paused and took a deep breath. “I was worried for you. When you pushed me aside, drawing my gun and shooting that man, I thought you had gotten hurt. You were trembling and didn’t move, that gun still in your hand…” he trailed off.

That was when Sam understood what Loki was trying to say.

He had reacted so extreme, so angry and furious because he had thought she was hurt. Because she was in danger because of him.

His anger was probably a defence mechanism that kept him from feeling all the other troubling emotions he was experiencing in those moments.

“I was worried that you were hurt because of me, that you put yourself in danger to save me,” Loki explained, proving what she had just thought.

“I understand,” Sam said, tightening her hand on his jaw a little, “But I had to do it. _You_ understand that, right?”

Loki sighed but nodded anyway. He finally pulled Sam close, her head tucked against his chest, his hand cupping the back of it gently holding her to him.

“If you still think I should’ve chosen someone less complicated with less emotional baggage, I am happy to disagree. Not many other people could’ve done what you did,” Loki said quietly, a tiny bit of amusement seeping into his voice. And maybe fondness.

Sam giggled weakly.

“Where did you learn to handle a gun? I don’t think you have a firearms license. I’m pretty sure I’d know that,” he said slowly.

“Hm, your stalking can’t go further than official documents and records of what I’ve been doing. Maybe social media. But what I’ve done in private before we met, you don’t know,” Sam teased, weirdly satisfied by that thought.

“Yes, yes, I know. Now, will you tell me or do I have to use other methods to get the answer out of you,” he said mischievously. Sam made a sound that was half chuckle and half snort.

“Don’t get excited now, I’ll tell you,” she said with a little laugh. Loki hummed. It sounded a little disappointed and made Sam roll her eyes.

After a short pause, Sam started speaking.

“My dad taught me how to shoot. We went to a few shooting ranges and sometimes he would take me out in the woods for practice. Not entirely legal but eh. We didn’t really care-“ she giggled at that- “He probably would’ve been fired if the department knew what he taught me.”

Loki chuckled and nuzzled the top of her head.

“So, what kind of firearms can you handle? Just a normal handgun like mine?” he asked, sounding intrigued by this new detail he found out about Sam. He seemed eager to soak up every last tiny bit of information she gave him.

It was kinda funny, Sam thought. How eager he was.

“Well, yeah I can handle small handguns. Semi-automatic and otherwise. I also had my fair share of practice with rifles. A shotgun too. I didn’t like that one. Once, dad showed me how to use a sniper rifle. I was horrible at it,” Sam said, laughing a little at the rather chaotic memory.

“My, my it seems my pet is full of surprises,” Loki mused. “Is there anything else I need to know about my skilful little girl?”

Sam blushed and laughed shyly.

“Well, I can play the violin. I dunno if you knew that. I’m a little rusty, though. I don’t play very often anymore,” she admitted with a shrug.

“Full of surprises indeed,” Loki murmured and kissed the top of her head.

“It’s nothing, really. I’m sure you have much more secret skills than I do,” Sam said. “Well, besides the obvious ones of course.”

“And which would that be?” Loki asked curiously.

“Deadly charm, convincing to a point it’s almost scary- Honestly, you could probably talk someone into dancing naked through the streets. Remarkable acting skills and doubtlessly familiar with the handling of all kinds of weapons. Hand to hand combat, too,” Sam listed the things from the top of her head.

Loki hummed. The sound turned into a chuckle and he gripped the back of her head a little tighter, pressing his body to hers.

“I think you forgot something, little one,” he purred and let his other hand wander lower until he reached her bum and squeezed it greedily.

Sam was glad her face was tucked against his chest because she really didn’t want to look at him in that moment.

“Oh shut up, I am not going to say that out loud. No need to stroke your already gigantic ego,” she said with an awkward laugh.

Loki made a wounded sound and Sam’s awkward laugh turned into a real one.

“Stop it, you drama queen,” she giggled and smacked his arm.

There was a knock on the door and Sam’s laughter died off. She jerked upright and scrambled for the blankets. She was nudging Loki in earnest, trying to pull the blanket from under his heavy body.   
He was just chuckling, not being of any help.

“Come in,” he called and Sam made a desperate squeaking noise, yanking the blanket free and _diving_ under it. Loki chuckled indulgently, patting Sam’s head that poked out from under the blanket. He leaned down to give her a kiss and then returned his focus to the maid standing in the door.

Sam looked over as well, eyeing Beatrice carefully.

The maid was wearing a grave expression as she looked the two of them up and down. To her credit, she didn’t waver one second over the fact Loki was entirely nude. He did tell Sam she’s seen plenty of naked bodies and worse. But now, she might actually start to believe him.

By the maids grave expression, Sam could tell that she was already informed about what had happened. Probably by Loki himself or one of his lackeys. 

“Good evening, I merely wanted to ask whether I should prepare a late dinner for you. I wasn’t sure if you had an appetite after todays… events,” Beatrice said carefully.

As if on cue, Sam’s stomach made a loud, gurgling kind of sound. She smiled sheepishly and the glum and worried expression of the woman in the door lightened up a little.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said with the tiniest of smiles and nodded at Loki before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed and Sam heard Beatrice walk down the hallway, she threw back the covers and smacked Loki on the arm.

“Don’t _do_ that! She almost saw me naked, you butt,” Sam squeaked, her voice high-pitched and accusing.

“Butt? Is that all you can come up with?” Loki taunted with a smug smirk.

“Fine, _fuckhead_. Better?” Sam hissed and smacked him again.

Loki chuckled, his eyes widening in mock shock as he put a hand to his chest as if she had wounded him with her words.

“Oh dear, you seem agitated, pet. I-“ Sam cut him off. She got to her knees and straddled his chest, bending down to look him right in the eye.

“My body is for your eyes only. And mine, obviously. No one else has or will see me naked, understood Mister?” Sam said, attempting to sound threatening and failing miserably because Loki purred under her.

“Hm, for my eyes only? I approve of the exclusiveness. Because you are indeed _mine_. And no one lays hands on what belongs to me,” he said in a low, seductive voice.

“No more tricks and taunts?” Sam asked.

“No more tricks and taunts. Your naked body is for my eyes only. I understand,” Loki reassured her and only then, did she let him pull her off of him and nestle her against his side.

“Good, you better,” Sam grumbled, still a little agitated because he toyed with her like that. She tossed one leg over his and scooted closer, her left arm draped over his bare chest.

Loki laughed softly and stroked the arm that was draped over his chest. He ran his fingertips over the skin, eliciting goosebumps in their wake, that spread over Sam’s whole body. She shivered.

“How did you even know that the man was trying to kill me?” Loki asked suddenly, his fingers on her arm stilling for a moment and then continuing their path along her skin.

Sam thought about that for a moment. How did she know? Sure, the man was looking rather suspicious, the way he was eyeing the back of Loki’s head with obvious hostility. And when he had reached into his jacket pocket…

“I don’t really know if I’m honest. You were talking to your colleague while I was trying to avoid being asked a question or pulled into the conversation in any other way.”

Loki huffed, shaking his head with a smile.

“Don’t judge me. I don’t like talking to people I don’t know. Anyways, I was watching the guests instead. I found Lucille and her friend in th- OH!”

Sam shot into a sitting position.

“Lucille!” she gasped before Loki could ask her what was wrong.

“What about her?”

“Is she alright? I didn’t see her after the… you know after the thing. Oh god, she’s probably worried sick. I need to call her- I need to-“ she was frantic now and Loki cut her off.

“Calm down. I had someone drive Lucille home after telling her you would be okay,” Loki assured Sam and pulled her back to him.

She reluctantly let him pull her down and up against his side again.

“Okay… Uhm, where was I? Ah, yes. So, I was watching the crowd and after moving on from Lucille and her friend, I spotted the man standing with a group of guests. Only men, I think. They were talking, each of them holding a scotch glass with some ice in it. Everyone except for the man. And he was staring a you so weirdly. If looks could kill, you would’ve dropped dead right then and there,” Sam said and then paused for a moment to adjust her position.

“So I was watching him, now intrigued by his behaviour. He stared at you some more, his hands twitching and clenching into fists and then- then he reached into his suit jacket. I could see his fingers curl around something and I… I don’t know man. I just reacted. For all I know he could’ve pulled out a paper tissue to blow his nose,” Sam finished, shrugging and pulling her eyebrows together in a little scowl.

“You have remarkable instincts. Your body reacted, despite your brain not being entirely on board with the move. Your instincts knew something was off. You should be glad they did. We both should, I suppose,” Loki said thoughtfully.

Sam didn’t really listen to him. Her thoughts were currently busy imagining a scenario where the man pulled out a harmless paper tissue and then suddenly found a gun pointed at him. She gave a bark of laughter.

“Sorry, I just… Imagine if I was wrong. God, that would’ve been so awkward. I think I would’ve died right on the spot if I saw the man pull out a paper tissue and then stare at me in shock for pulling a gun on him,” she said, uttering another self-deprecating laugh.

Loki snorted.

“Yeah, that would’ve caused indeed quite the commotion.”

-

The next few days, Loki kept a careful distance from Sam.

Not quite avoiding her but… she couldn’t really explain. He was somehow tiptoeing around her, handling her delicately and with utmost care, as if she would break if he so much as talked too loud in her company.

It threw Sam off. In more than one way.

She felt the need to be close to Loki after the incident at the gala. She had been so close to losing him. If she was being honest, all she wanted to do is cling to him like a toddler would to their parent after waking from a nightmare.

The fact that Loki seemed to distance himself from her on some kind of emotional and physical level, hurt and confused her.

They still slept in his bed. He would pull her close, hold her gently and caress her body with the lightest touches, as if she was something precious and easily breakable.

His hands would linger over her heart, feeling the steady beat of it under his palm, or on the side of her throat, her carotid artery pulsing lightly under the tips of his fingers. Sometimes he would rest his hand on the side of her ribcage, following the expanding and contracting motions of her ribs, controlled by the diaphragm and the muscles between her ribs.

It seemed to soothe him and allow him to relax.

But those were the only touches he allowed himself. Besides some lingering kisses on her mouth, shoulder or neck, Loki kept his distance.

It was driving Sam mad. She _needed_ him. Now more than ever. She wanted to hold him, watch him fall apart atop her. But Loki didn’t seem to miss their encounters of the more physical kind.

Which irked Sam even further.

What had happened to him?

That was a question she asked herself for the thousandth time as she sat at the desk in her room on the seventh day of Loki’s uncharacteristic behaviour.

She sighed, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. She was trying to find a good reference for a nude painting. It was her current assignment to practice drawing the human body, getting a better feel for anatomy.

All the naked bodies on her screen were making her even more agitated and restless as she flipped through the archive of possible references her professor had sent her along with the latest pile of tasks.

Sighing again, loudly and drawn out, Sam shut her laptop. She couldn’t concentrate like this. Her thoughts kept returning to Loki and it was highly distracting. Especially since the nature of her thoughts were… well, rather naughty.

While she had perused the pictures, the women’s bodies spread out in elegant poses, lounging on chaises or other pieces of furniture, and the men sitting gracefully, long limbs draped across the sheets, her mind wandered off into the corner of her brain that held all the delightfully pleasurable things she had done with Loki.

Soon, Sam had found herself squirming unconsciously in her chair, thighs pressed together and teeth worrying on her bottom lip.

Until she finally shut her laptop and pushed away from the desk with an annoyed huff. Now she was grumpily sitting in her desk chair, fingers playing with the waistband of her shorts.

There was an itch inside of her that needed to be scratched. It undeniably needed attending to and that as soon as possible.

Sam gnawed at the inside of her cheek. Could she? No. That would be weird. Or would it be?

Her fingers tentatively slipped past the waistband of her shorts without her permission. Only when they were slowly dipping inside her panties, the tips brushing the curly hair on her vee, did she pull her hand from her pants with a partly surprised and annoyed sound.

Goddamnit, she needed to-

Loki was out for the day. He had left this morning, bidding her goodbye with a sweet kiss on her forehead. Sam had tried to hide her pout, missing the feel of his soft lips on hers.

She remembered Loki telling her he would most likely not be coming back before dinner.

Sam glanced at the clock on the wall to her left.

5pm… Could she risk it?

When she found her disobedient and apparently sentient hand had slipped back into her pants, Sam cursed.

“Fuck it. Or rather me. If I don’t take care of this, no one will and I am left wanting and miserable. Why torture myself?” she ranted to herself and all but shoved her hand inside her panties.

She felt warm, already slightly wet and throbbing with need. God, how could she be this deprived after only a week without sex or any significant touch? She had lived most of her life in a more or less touch-starved state.

But now that she knew the other side of the coin… Well, going back to how it was before she met Loki was less than ideal.

Sam’s thoughts stopped at Loki, immediately pulling him into focus. She pictured his face, the elegant curve of his jaw, that long, perfect nose. Thin lips, curved into a smirk and green eyes sparkling with mischief and lust.

Her fingers circled her clit deftly, then dipped down to collect some of the wetness that had gathered there and brought it up to her clit to sweep her fingertips across it more smoothly.

A little moan escaped her, her mind solely fixed on Loki and what _he_ could do to her with his lithe, dextrous fingers when he worked her expertly.

Sam was wearing too much. Her skin was tingling, growing warmer under her ministrations. She needed them off, _right now_.

She pulled her hands from her panties and scrambled to stand. Her hands hastily shoved down her shorts, along with them her underwear. She kicked the clothing away and impatiently tugged her top over her head, throwing it onto the growing heap of clothing on the floor.

The bra completed the pile and Sam heaved a sigh of relief as she stood completely naked in the cool air of her room. She squeezed her breasts lightly and pressed her tingling thighs together.

This was much better, but not enough, not by a long shot.

Sam quickly scrambled onto the bed, shoving all the pillows and her blankets aside to settle onto the mattress, lying on her back and legs bent and spread, feet flat on the mattress.

After settling into the mattress comfortably, Sam slipped her hands down along the curve of her stomach. Two fingers formed a V, spreading her apart, the index finger of her other hand collected some of her arousal and then deftly circled her throbbing clit with expert movements.

She knew her body well, just as well as Loki did. She knew just how she needed to touch herself and where, to get herself off.

Sam was panting soon, her hips writhing on the sheets. She was having trouble keeping still as her fingers so knowingly swept across her clit in tight little circles.

Her hips tilted and shifted, lifting off the bed when her panting began and the pleasure mounted.   
But Sam was not ready to come, not yet. It might sound a bit bizarre, but Sam enjoyed edging herself. She enjoyed it greatly.

How her fingers would pick up speed, her thighs would start to tremble as the muscles in her lower half tightened. Just to jerk her fingers away at the last second, that fraction of a moment that it would need to tip her over the edge and send her into an orgasm.

But Sam found it quite rewarding to wait, keep the pleasure high but not high enough to make herself come. It was all the more rewarding in the end when she finally came.

As she found herself approaching her orgasm, Sam slowed the finger on her clit and moved the other hand that was spreading her open lower to her wet entrance.

She slipped first one, then two fingers inside. She adjusted her position, legs bending towards her chest and feet no longer on the mattress.

This way she could brush against her g-spot in the most effective and firm way. And that’s exactly what Sam did, moving her fingers eagerly in and out of her, head dropping back against the mattress with a moan. She felt herself tighten around her fingers when she repeatedly hit her g-spot and stilled them for a moment to focus on her pulsing clit.

She worked it first lazily, then with more eagerness as she felt the pressure build once more.

Sam hummed, eyes closing and fingers working quicker until she could feel the tell-tale shaking of her thigs. Then she forced herself to stop and relax the muscles in her centre.

Leaving her clit to cool off a little, Sam picked up the work with the fingers inside her, stroking the along her g-spot urgently. She was clenching around her digits as she sped them up. The pleasure send the blood rushing straight to her throbbing clit and Sam played with it once more while still pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy.

This time the pleasure mounted way quicker and Sam had to use all her concentration to force her slick fingers away from her clit while stilling the ones inside her.

She was starting to sweat, her chest covered in a slight sheen of the salty liquid.

Giving a needy, keening moan, Sam moved her fingers in and out of her drenched pussy again, enjoying the lewd squelch her fingers made when the dove inside of her wanting hole.

She moaned again, dropping her head against the mattress and tilting it back.

She slowly began to circle her clit, then rapidly picked up the pace just to jerk her fingers away again and moan at the intense pleasure that slowly simmered down once more.

Sam was very close to that ‘ _fuck it, imma just come now_ ’ moment but she gritted her teeth, sweaty back sticking to the sheets, and left her oversensitive clit to calm down a bit and instead fingered herself eagerly.

Hips writhing on the sheets, she moaned desperately, the fingers that were hovering over her clit moving up to squeeze her right breast.

“Fu- Fuuck. God, I need to-“

Her desperate plea to herself was abruptly cut off when the doors of her room were opened swiftly and Loki stepped over the threshold.

Sam ripped her hands from between her legs and sat up, shutting her widely spread knees and pulling them to her chest, her sticky fingers tightly pressed over her heart.

_Oh fuck._

Loki was still wearing his suit, he neatly straightened his tie and finally let his gaze settle on her while he began to speak.

“Work was…” Loki trailed off right after he had started when he saw her sitting on the bed.

He looked her over, taking in her naked form, flushed cheeks and glistening fingers that were pressed to her chest that rose and fell rapidly.

A knowing smirk curved his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this utterly cruel cliffhanger. But I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, promised. You'll get some nice, desperate and utterly delicious smut.   
> Am I forgiven? *smiles cautiously*


	46. You don't get to laugh at me, you weren't any better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was caught red-handed pleasuring herself in Loki's absence. What will the devilish man do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola my friends, 
> 
> To sum this chapter up... Smut, smut and more smut. And a tiny bit of fluff at the end. Buckle up for this crazy ride of depravity and desperation cause damn, our Sam is desperate.   
> And Loki is delighted. Obviously. That bastard.   
> But he'll pay for it. In some way. You will see ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

“My, my are my eyes deceiving me or is my pretty little pet pleasuring herself in my absence,” Loki said in a deep and very smug tone.

Sam’s heart was beating wildly in her chest and her face flushed a painful shade of red. She was quite sure she would die of utter mortification any moment. She would just spontaneously self-combust and fade from existence. Though she was pretty sure that blush would stay behind.

Nothing could erase that flaming red colour from existence. Not with the insistence it was lighting up her face, throat and entire chest.

Loki’s hands left his tie. He shook off his suit jacket, simply letting it fall on the floor as he stalked closer to the bed with long, measured steps. His hands made quick work of his dark blue silk tie.

Sam was watching him, eyes still wide and her entire body above her ribcage a painful, flaming red. She sat on the bed, not able to move like a deer caught in headlights.

Loki was nearing the bed as his fingers deftly slipped the buttons of his crisp white dress shirt free, displaying more and more of his chest as he went until he finally shrugged the fabric off and let it flutter to the floor.

He toed his shoes off, socks sliding off with them. Then he reached the bed, wearing nothing but his well-pressed trousers and the slim belt through its loopholes.

Loki lifted first one knee onto the mattress, than the other. He began crawling to where she was sitting, still frozen and caught red-handed. His gaze was predatory and lustful and Sam was sure he would devour her whole.

When Loki was close enough to touch her, he reached out and grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs away from her chest and spreading them.

“Let me see that pretty pink pussy of yours,” he purred and then stifled a groan when his eyes settled on Sam’s wet centre. “Already so slick. Look at these swollen lips.”

His hand released one ankle so he could touch Sam’s pussy. His fingers glided along her wet and swollen lips. Her clit was throbbing and stiff, practically begging for his attention.

“What a sight, pet. I could play with you all day,” Loki purred. He teasingly dipped the tips of two fingers into her sopping wet entrance and then moved up to stroke her clit with them, making Sam twitch and moan. She was hypersensitive, only moments away from an orgasm because of her relentless edging.

“Why didn’t my sweet thing say anything? Hm? I could’ve taken care of this very urgent need and make you feel better, sweetling,” Loki was still talking. Each and every word of him was driving her insane, almost mad with need.

“Please-“ she gasped when Loki lightly slapped her throbbing clit with his two fingers- “Please, can we do the talking later? I need- I can’t- OH… Yes!”

Loki had pushed the two long digits that were teasing her clit into her cunt and began thrusting them in and out at a lazy pace.

His other hand released her ankle as well and he reached up, prying Sam’s hands away from her chest and pulling the one coated in her slick towards his face. His lips closed around the fingers she’d had inside her.

Sam gasped as he licked them clean, his tongue running along the digits and between them, then sucking them eagerly. It was beyond erotic. It was downright sinful, the way he sucked her fingers clean from her own arousal.

Loki pulled back, releasing her fingers with a little _‘pop’_ and then smiled the smile of the corrupted and the sinners, lips turned up to form a desire-filled grin that showed his teeth.

Sam groaned at the sight and reached out for him, wanting to kiss that sinful mouth, mould hers to his and let him pull her down with him, down into the depraved depths of pleasure.

She wove her hands through his hair, one still wet with his spit and the remnants of her arousal, and pulled him closer to her face.

“Needy, are we?” Loki murmured over her lips, resisting her pull just long enough to smirk before he gave in and let her kiss him.

Sam’s grip on his hair tightened when she tasted herself on his lips, her taste lingering on his tongue as it twined with hers in a hungry kiss. His fingers were still trusting in an out of her.

But Sam needed more. And she needed it right now, needed _him_.

“Please,” Sam gasped, pressing her sweaty forehead to Loki’s. Her eyes were squeezed shut, whole body tight as a bowstring.

Loki chuckled darkly, nipping at her lower lip and then turning his head to kiss along her jaw until he reached her soft earlobe. He sank his teeth into it and enjoyed the startled gasp. Then he leaned back, pulling his fingers from her sopping cunt and sitting back on his heels.

“Very well, undress me,” he instructed, waiting patiently for his order to work its way through her lust-addled mind and register.

When it finally did, after a few moments of silence, Sam practically leapt forward. Her hands were on his belt, pulling impatiently until she managed to open the clasp. Then she hastily unzipped his trousers.

Sam’s hands left his remaining clothing for a moment to push at his chest and send him onto his butt.

She crawled between his spread legs and gripped the waistband of both, trousers and boxers. She pulled, nudging his leg until he lifted his bottom so she could pull the fabric past that glorious arse of his.

From there on, the pants and boxers where swiftly pulled down and off his legs before being thrown off the bed in a careless manner.

Sam held back an obscene moan when she caught sight of Loki’s cock. It already stood at attention, curved up against his abdomen and flushed.

All she wanted to do was jump him and sink down on that glorious cock, bouncing on it until she came hard.

Loki chuckled when he saw her eying up his erection with her hungry gaze. He knew she was desperate. But when Sam was suddenly on him, grasping his erection and taking the tip in her mouth, he was caught off guard.

A groan slipped from him when Sam swirled her tongue around his tip and pumped his shaft with one hand, a firm grip on him.

“Oh! Pet, you are delectable when you are desperate,” Loki groaned. His hand went to her head, fingers threading through her hair and using his superior strength to pull her off him. She made a whining noise, hands grasping for him.

But Loki flipped her on her back and wedged himself between her thighs, his form towering over her smaller one.

“You are quite the surprise, darling,” Loki purred, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath him, desperate for contact, for the pleasure she needed so badly.

“Please, please. Loki…” she was chanting, hands greedily running over his chiselled chest.

Loki supressed a groan when he heard her needy little voice rasp out his name. He crashed his lips down on hers and grabbed the back of her knees, bending her legs up against her chest and then spreading her thighs wide.

She was on full display for him, her pussy glistening, lips swollen and pink.

Sam’s arms rose up. She put them around his torso and then moved lower, her hands giving his butt a firm squeeze to tell him to get on with it.

Loki chuckled at her daring behaviour and gave in to her silent order. He briefly let go of her bent leg, making a pleased sound when she held it in position for him, and grasped his erection.

A keening whine tumbled from Sam’s lips when Loki guided his shaft through her folds, his bulbous head bumping against her swollen clit.

When he finally positioned himself at her entrance, Sam’s head fell back on the mattress and she couldn’t hold back the little bucking motion her hips made, causing the head of him to slip in smoothly.

She made a sound that was between a squeak and a moan. Loki growled.

He grasped both legs again, pushing them further up and apart, opening her up nicely for him. Then he tilted his hips, sheathing himself inside of Sam’s quivering cunt with one rough thrust.

Sam’s breath hitched in her throat, then she uttered a stuttered moan. She felt like she was about to burst, all of the blood in her body seemingly rushing down to her pussy, making her lips swollen and puffy and her clit throbbing almost painfully. She felt like she was going to come any second and Loki hadn’t even touched her clit yet.

“You’re so delightfully tight around me,” Loki purred, circling his hips and grinding his hard shaft into her. Sam clenched around him even tighter at his words and actions.

Loki groaned, head briefly tipping back before he regained his composure.

Sam was squeezing his bottom again, encouraging him to move, to give her the pleasure she needed so badly and had waited long enough for.

To her relief, Loki finally moved. He pulled out until only the tip was resting inside of her and then thrust back in roughly, jolting her body and making Sam gasp and mewl.

He picked up a steady rhythm, leaning his weight onto Sam’s bent and spread legs. His pelvis connected with her bum and the apex of her thighs, eliciting a wet sounding slap that echoed through the room.

In this position, Loki’s thick shaft brushed up against all those special spots inside of her, the tip barely grazing her cervix when he pushing himself in ‘til the hilt.

Sam could feel every inch of him as he thrust into her and then pulled out again, his soft and heated skin rubbing along her walls and sending sparks of arousal up her spine, making her limbs tingle and shake.

Every time Loki firmly hit her g-spot, Sam made a little ‘ _oh_ ’ sound, her lips parted and her eyes fluttering shut.

When Loki sped up his thrusts, tilting his hips a little to make it easier to smoothly sheath himself inside of her, the hair at the base of his cock brushed up against Sam’s clit which felt ready to literally _burst_ at any moment.

So when Loki pounded into her, stimulating her in that mind-blowing and utterly pleasurable way and her clit brushed up against the firm curls at his base, her muscles locked tight.

Without a warning, the orgasm hit her. She could feel it in her bones, the pleasure lighting up every nerve in her body.

The pleasure mounted and mounted with each firm thrust against her g-spot and Sam couldn’t breathe. Her back arched up, her cunt began constricting and pulsing around Loki, each thrust drawing out her pleasure and making it more intense.

Sam came with… She wouldn’t say it was a scream, though Loki would clearly disagree with that. It was… something. A guttural cry of carnal delight.

She was gushing around him, squeezing Loki so tightly that the rough rhythm of his hips stuttered and came to a sudden stop as his orgasm hit him, too, quite unexpected.

He groaned loudly and jerked his hips a few times before stilling completely and spilling into her with a panted moan.

Sam went utterly boneless underneath him. Her back fell back against the mattress and her hands fell away from Loki’s bottom. He would most likely have bruises in form of her fingertips on that delectable bum of his. Crescent-shaped marks from her nails, too.

The thought swam through Sam’s addled mind and she found that it vaguely pleased her.

Both of them were panting, Loki’s warm breath washing over her face and mixing with hers in the small space between them.

“Fuck,” Loki panted above her, his head dropping to her collarbone as he tried to regain his composure.

When he had calmed enough to move his muscles again, Loki pulled out of Sam’s tender cunt. His seed immediately started gushing out of her and he groaned quietly at the sight of their mixed fluids.

“Messy little girl,” Loki said and dipped his head to plant an open-mouthed kiss right on her clit.   
Sam jerked and moaned weakly.

Loki let go of her legs, gently setting them down on the mattress and then slipping off the bed to disappear into the bathroom and swiftly return with a warm washcloth.

He settled between her legs again, nudging them further apart and started cleaning the mess from their intense and surprisingly short fucking session.

He dragged the cloth over her pink and tender centre, along her inner thighs and then over her bum where their combined fluids had seeped down.

When he was done with her, Loki quickly cleaned himself and pulled Sam into his arms, lifting her boneless body from the bed.

Sam was quite out of it. She did notice Loki cleaning her gently and picking her up, but she was so fuzzy inside and out that she only came back when her body was jostled a little as he set her down on his bed.

Sam was glad that he brought her into his room. The clean and fresh sheets were cool against her heated skin and she immediately melted into the mattress with a sigh. She could vaguely feel the mattress dip next to her as Loki settled on the bed too.

Sam’s eyes were closed so she blindly lifted a shaky and heavy arm, throwing it over whatever part of Loki she could reach in her blissed-out state.

She ended up almost smacking him in the face, but Loki was quick to catch her wrist and guide her arm down over his middle where she could rest it.

Sam felt utterly spent. Her body limp and warm, a deep sense of almost pulsing satisfaction spreading through her centre. The pleasant sensation took over her body, making her feel fuzzy and content.

She sighed happily, stretching her limbs weakly, wiggling her butt and twisting her spine to loosen some muscles.

Loki seemed equally content. He shifted beside her, rolling onto his side and doing the same with her pliable form. Then he pulled her close and tucked his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply.

His deep inhale of breath turned into a quiet chuckle. Sam wanted to ask what was so funny but she couldn’t quite make her tongue and lips work like she needed them to. Thankfully, Loki enlightened her about what he found so amusing.

“I haven’t lost my composure like that in years,” he admitted, chuckling again. Sam wasn’t quite sure but it almost sounded a tab bit sheepish.

She laughed weakly, a breathy sound that made Loki lift his head from where it rested on her shoulder.

“You don’t get to laugh at me,” Loki said teasingly, “You weren’t any better.”

“Hmmm true,” Sam mumbled. But granted, she _was_ desperate and already worked up to a point that it was only a matter of moments before she’d come.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Loki asked then.

Sam drew her brows together a little, not sure what he was talking about.

“Hmmm?” she hummed. Loki laughed quietly.

One of his hands rose to her face, stroking her cheek softly with his knuckles.

“I asked you, why you didn’t say anything. I told you that if you ever need something from me, just must only ask,” Loki said.

Sam leaned into the warmth of his touch and shrugged weakly.

“Dunno. I didn’t wanna push you ‘cause you didn’t seem interested. I figured you simply needed some space or somethin’,” Sam mumbled, her eyes still closed.

“Sam, look at me,” Loki said firmly.

Sam just hummed weakly. She was feeling drowsy, her consciousness already beginning to slip as she drifted into a light slumber.

Loki’s fingers on her chin pulled her back into awareness.

He gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger and gentle tilted her head back so she was looking at him when her eyes fluttered open tiredly.

“You have to learn to ask for what you need and want. If you had just asked, I happily would’ve aided you-“ he chuckled a little- “In fact, I don’t think I would ever refuse you if you came to me for pleasure.”

Her mouth twitched slightly, forming a little smile when she gazed up at him amusedly. 

“Hm, no probably not. Can’t keep your hands to yourself for more than five minutes when I’m in the room,” Sam joked. Loki snorted.

“You should take it as a compliment, little girl. Because you are just too tempting a treat to keep my hands off. Not when your soft body feels so divine beneath my fingertips,” Loki purred.

Sam blushed, trying to hide her face in his chest but he wouldn’t let her, the firm grip on her chin keeping her in place.

He smiled down at her somewhat mischievously because he knew how shy she got when he complimented her like that. 

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” Loki asked then, stroking her chin with his thumb. Sam hummed in acknowledgement.

“Words, darling.”

“Yes. I… I will come to you whenever I need something, no matter what it is,” Sam said and smiled shyly. Loki nodded and released her chin, instead resting his hand on the side of her neck where his thumb lightly caressed her pulse point.

There was a long moment of silence until Loki spoke again.

“I apologise for appearing absent and leading you to think I was rejecting you,” he said thoughtfully while gazing down at her. 

Sam patted his chest.

“Don’t worry about it. I just thought- well, that after that incident at the gala you just needed some time to yourself or something. That doesn’t mean that I- You know… that I missed you any less,” Sam admitted and pulled her shoulders up a little as if to hide from him.

Loki sighed softly and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her against his body. He lifted one leg and draped it over her hip, fully encasing her smaller form with his tall, lean frame.

“The incident-“ he drew the word out slowly- “has indeed… thrown me off balance. The past few days I was busy trying to track down the person behind the attempted assassination. I haven’t been successful as of yet.”

“It’s okay, you’ll find them. I know you will,” Sam assured him and squeezed his waist.

Loki hummed and tightened his hold on her, burying his nose in her hair and breathing her in deeply.   
  



	47. You are beautiful – So are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam appreciates Loki. Loki appreciates Sam in return. Then they appreciate each other at the same time.  
> Also, bargaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Today was kind of a shit day so this is definitely the highlight of this day. I hope you enjoy this toothrottingly sweet fluff and bit of spicy smut ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam and Loki showered after they recovered enough from their very enthusiastic and unfortunately rather brief coupling in the late afternoon.

Sam was reluctant to leave the soft sheets Loki had placed her upon and snuggled up against his body. But he insisted on a shower, so a shower it was.

They stood under the warm water, letting it pour down their bodies as they washed each other’s hair and bodies from all kinds of lewd smells.

After the lazy shower, the two of them dried off and dressed in nothing more but the necessary.

Which, in Loki’s case, was a pair of long, loose sleep pants and in Sam’s case, sleep shorts and one of Loki’s T-shirts she had found discarded on the dresser. After sniffing it and deeming the garment acceptable, she had pulled it over her head.

They went back to bed, not talking much but simply enjoying the other’s closeness as they waited for Beatrice to call them down for dinner.

When she finally did, the two of them more or less _ran_ downstairs, both ravenous and impatient to taste whatever glorious dish their maid had come up with that evening.

It was exceptional, of course. Not that either of them was surprised.

They thanked Beatrice for the food when she came in to collect the empty dishes and then quickly vanished upstairs, eagerly getting into bed after brushing their teeth and stripping out of their clothes.

There was a certain kind of ease between the two of them after their wild encounter in the afternoon and the talk followed by it. They were almost childish, laughing and fooling around while they cleaned their teeth. Like excited children on a sleepover.

When they finally fell into bed, they curled around each other, bodies as close as they would go and limbs draped over and tangled with whatever part was available.

-

When Sam awoke the next morning, a certain sense of peace was lingering in her mind. She felt warm and safe and at home.

A warmth was enveloping her, soft skin pressed against hers. She breathed in and then out again, her eyes slowly opening and blinking in the brightly lit room.

The sun was filtering through the window, beams of warm light creeping across the wooden floor and grasping for the tangled limbs and rising chests that rested on the bed.

Sam squinted a little, her eyes following the path of the sunbeams where they shone across the floor and climbed the walls on the opposite side of the room.

She faintly heard the early bird’s chirping melodies through the closed window, the sound almost drowned out by her breathing and Loki’s soft snores.

Now that her head was starting to wake up, thoughts rising and eyes blinking less tiredly, Sam became aware of her body.

She was lying on her stomach, half of her draped over Loki’s chest that gently rose and fell under her head. She could hear his heart beating and the soft sound of his breathing.

Loki was lying on his back, limbs thrown into every direction and taking up most of the bed in this starfish position. One of his legs was bent and drawn up, trapped between Sam’s thighs.

She laid there for a moment, enjoying the way he felt under her, his warm, soft skin on hers and the calming sounds of the life inside him.

It wasn’t often that Sam woke before Loki.

Sam carefully moved off him a little. She reached back and put on her glasses, then settled next to the sleeping form of her dark boyfriend. She was still pressed against his side, but her thighs had released his leg.

Now she laid beside him, propped up on one elbow and chin resting on her palm.

And she just watched him.

It was a rare thing to see his elegant features so relaxed and unguarded.

Sam studied his profile, her eyes following the curve of his forehead, the little valley between his brows, the elegant slope of his nose and further down to the curve of his lips that were slightly parted in his sleep.

His eyes were closed, dark lashes fanning out over prominent cheek bones. The sharp edge of his jaw leading down to the curved chin.

Sam was fascinated by his beauty. She didn’t think he knew how beautiful he truly was. Not to her, anyway.

Her gaze travelled lower, sweeping over his long neck – she suddenly left the urge to sink her teeth into it; she didn’t – and his chest, that was covered with a dusting of fine, black curls. His collarbones stood out in a regal way, lean chest rising and falling with each breath.

Sam cautiously reached out and trailed her fingertips over his chest and taut stomach. Her fingers stopped on his abdomen and she eyed _that_ part of him briefly. She’d seen it up close more than once. There was nothing new to see here.

So her gaze moved on, carefully studying the lines of his muscled thighs and the little bumps of his scarred knees. She wondered briefly if those little scars littered across his knees were from childhood follies or rather earned during the ascend of his crimson career ladder.

Sam pushed the thought aside and looked further down, her eyes following the curve of his long, strong calves and finally ending at his feet.

 _Unfairly beautiful_ , she concluded how she had numerous times before.

When Loki began to stir, as if subconsciously aware of her scrutiny, she leaned back a little, a smile curving her lips as she watched him wake slowly.

The arm that was thrown above his head twitched and then was drawn down, narrowly missing Sam’s head. She ducked away and laughed quietly.

That was the last thing needed to wake Loki up fully. His eyes opened and he blinked a few times before slowly turning his head and spotting her beside him.

“Already awake?” he asked, his voice low and rough. “And ogling me in my sleep by the looks of it,” he added with a deep chuckle.

Sam laughed, the sound a bit sheepish, but she wasn’t embarrassed. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop her cheeks from heating up.

“Maybe,” she admitted and smiled.

They fell silent for a moment, Loki still in the process of waking and shaking off the last bit of sleep that still clung to his body.

Sam used this time to scrape together some of her courage. She took a deep breath and then let the words out that had been burning on her tongue ever since she first laid eyes on him.

“You are beautiful.”

Loki’s eyes had begun to droop close again, but when he heard her words they snapped open again and he turned his head to look at her with raised eyebrows.

“What?” he asked, as if he was unsure Sam really uttered the words that he had just picked up.

“You are beautiful,” Sam repeated, now flushing a little while saying it because he was looking at her.

Loki laughed quietly and reached out to smooth his hand over her side.

“Why thank you,” he said, his voice amused.

But Sam felt like he was trying to brush the compliment off, not taking it serious. Her eyes narrowed a fraction and she grasped the hand that was resting on her waist.

“I mean it,” Sam said, her tone insistent.

“I know,” Loki assured her, but Sam wasn’t convinced.

She got up on her knees and planted one to either side of his waist, straddling his stomach. For once, she didn’t worry about her nudity. She had a mission and no time to pay attention to her withering self-esteem.

“Do you?” Sam asked, looking down at a rather perplexed looking Loki. “Do you know it? I don’t think you do.”

She put her hands on his chest and smoothed them over the muscles that hid under pale, soft skin.

“You think you know it. Because, well people obviously desire you. I think you know that yourself,” Sam said and looked at him briefly before her eyes went back to follow the movements of her hands. “But do you truly know that you are _beautiful_ , not simply desirable?”

Loki looked like he wanted to say something, but Sam raised one hand and put a finger to his lips. After she was certain he would not talk, Sam moved the finger, placing it at his hairline.

“Your face is beautiful,” she said, sliding the finger down over his forehead and over the spot between his eyebrows.

“I like your nose,” Sam said, tracing the bridge of his nose with her finger. “And your lips.” The finger slid down and softly ran over his slightly parted lips.

“They are thin and have a beautiful curve. Your eyes are extraordinary. Deep green like the sea or a dark forest. There are sweet little wrinkles in the corners that deepen when you laugh or smile.”

Sam touched said wrinkles, running her fingers carefully under his eyes and to the corners.

“Your jaw has an elegant curve, the edge sharp and yet somehow soft as it narrows down to form your chin. Your cheekbones-“ she lifted both hands and ran the index finger of either hand over the cheekbones. “Are very prominent. They make you look regal, shadows sharpening them when the light hits from just the right angle.”

Sam cupped his face with her hands, thumbs softly stroking the skin.

“Besides being drop-dead gorgeous, you are cunning, think quickly, caring, determined, authoritarian and yet capable of showing gentleness,” Sam said, looking down at him intently.

If she hadn’t been sure that Loki Laufeyson – crime lord, business man and billionaire – didn’t blush, she could’ve sworn that a faint dusting of pink rose above his cheekbones.

“I would very much like to kiss you now,” Loki said, is voice sounding suspiciously hoarse.

Sam smiled a little cheekily and bent down to press her lips to his. The kiss was soft and slow and just as sweet and genuine as Sam’s words. When they parted, she smiled again, this time teasingly.

“I dare say you have a big softie hidden underneath that commanding and harsh exterior,” Sam teased and poked him in the chest.

Loki chuckled.

“You merely caught me off-guard with your kind words, pet,” Loki said with a smirk. Sam rolled her eyes and then shrugged.

“I feel like you always tell me I’m beautiful-“ Sam scoffed a little at that, but then continued- “So I think it is only fair when I do the same for you.”

Sam ran a finger over his parted lips and added, “Besides, despite men’s often inflated ego, I think everyone likes being called beautiful. Especially when the compliment is genuine.”

“Very true. Allow me to return the favour then,” Loki said with a smirk. His hands came up and gripped her hips.

“I do so love your delightful lips. Not too full and beautifully formed with a cupid’s bow that was made for kissing,” Loki purred, chuckling deeply when he watched her bite her lip while her cheeks flushed.

“And your beautiful eyes, oh how I love to see them widening when you stretch around my cock. How they flutter shut when you clench down on me and fall apart so beautifully. The way you look up at me with those bright, innocent eyes,” Loki groaned a little, his hands tightening on Sam’s hips.

“Your face has a lovely form, the elegant curve of your jaw and your cheeks that blush so beautifully for me,” he continued, softly stroking her skin with his thumbs.

“The delectable temptation that is your body. Oh little one, you have no idea what it does to me. I relish in the soft curves, the way your flesh gives away under my fingertips. Everything about you is sweet and soft temptation and utterly enchanting,” Loki was almost purring now, though his voice was soft and not lustful as it usually was when he used this tone.

Sam was feeling very vulnerable as she sat astride him while he pointed out all the things he loved about her.

His hands were wandering up and down her sides while he spoke, now coming up to gently cup her breasts.

“These luscious breasts of yours. So ravishingly soft and round. They are a little too big to fully fit in my palm and I enjoy watching them spill out from my fingers,” Loki said, giving her breasts a light squeeze before releasing them and settling on her hips again.

“Your hips are wonderfully wide, the flesh soft and perfect for me to grasp and knead, just like your lovely bottom. There’s almost nothing better than to see that delectable bottom of yours shake and sway while I fuck you. Or the pretty pink colour it turns when I spank that delightful behind.”

Loki’s hands had wandered down to her bum, squeezing and kneading it like he described it.

“I think I forgot to compliment you on that sinful voice,” Sam laughed breathily, the sound cutting off when Loki tilted her hips forward by her bottom and grazed her clit over his muscled stomach.

She moaned a little, hands coming to rest on his chest to support her weight and keep from collapsing against him.

“Hm, so responsive aren’t you? All it takes are a few words, some well placed touches and squeezes and you are pliable and soft. All mine for the taking,” Loki purred, this time the sound was back to its usual lustful drawl.

He kept tilting her hips, rubbing her clit against the hard planes of his stomach.

“Yes, all yours,” Sam moaned, the statement earning a low growl from Loki.

She felt the world around herself tilt and spin when Loki flipped them around, pressing her into the soft mattress and claiming her lips in a dominant kiss. Sam immediately parted her lips, granting him entrance and moaning when his agile tongue slipped into her mouth and explored her thoroughly.

Her legs were resting between Loki’s as he kneeled above her and she pulled them up to her chest and spread them, bracketing his legs between them, cradling his hips with her knees.

“Good girl, such an eager little thing, aren’t you? Spreading your legs for me so wantonly,” Loki purred and bit her bottom lip teasingly.

Sam hummed, quickly nodding in agreement.

Loki dipped his head, kissing down her jaw and neck, then lower and skimmed his teeth over the curve of her collarbone. His exploring mouth reached her breasts and his hands came up, gently squeezing them while his lips sealed around one nipple, suckling and nibbling carefully.

Sam gasped and grabbed Loki’s hair, threading her fingers through the thick locks and holding on while he lavished her breasts with his attention.

When he was pleased with his work, possessively squeezing the flushed globes, he moved further down her body. His lips sucked little marks into the soft skin of her belly as he descended down her body, biting the flesh on his way.

Reaching her centre, Loki nuzzled the hair on her vee. His long nose bumped against her clit and Sam’s legs tightened around him.

Loki’s tongue darted out, stroking along her pussy from her moistening entrance to her clit and swirling around the little nub once before fastening his lips around it and sucking, _hardharhard_.

Sam squeaked, her sensitive clitoris throbbing under the harsh treatment from Loki’s lips, tongue and occasionally a bit of teeth.

“Ohh- Loki, please,” Sam gasped as her hips writhed on the sheets in the attempt to evade his eager mouth.

Her dark lover just chuckled darkly, the sound sending sparks of pleasure into her centre and up her arched spine.

He added first one, then two fingers to the mix, pumping them leisurely inside of her.

His clever fingers stroked along her heated, velvety walls, the tips brushing against all the delicate spots that made her clench around the digits and moan helplessly.

Loki lifted his head from between her thighs briefly and grinned up at her smugly.

“Come on, little girl. Come for me. I know you are close by the way your walls quiver around my fingers, clutching them tightly, while your cute little clit peeks up eagerly,” he purred and then dove right back into her cunt.

His words were Sam’s undoing. Her hips surged upwards, pressing against Loki’s face and chasing the breath-taking sensations he was giving her with merely his mouth and fingers.

She mewled loudly, her eyes fluttering shut and hands tightening in his hair.

Loki worked her through her orgasm, lapping up everything she had to give him. When she stopped quivering, her thighs falling limply to the bed, he raised his head, wiping his dripping chin on her inner thigh and then kissing her fiercely.

She tasted her own arousal on his lips, the thought of it making her nip at his lips possessively and pull him closer.

His heavy erection touched her abdomen, dragging along it and smearing pre-cum over the soft skin while his pelvis pressed against her swollen lips and pulsing clit.

“Please-“ Sam half sighed, half moaned into Loki’s mouth- “I need you.”

Loki growled, kissing her hungrily once more before pulling away and purring a little breathily, “So you shall have me.”

He slid down her body a little to adjust his position and then reached between her bodies, coating his erection in her juices before lining it up with her entrance.

He didn’t waste any time and promptly tilted his hips, parting her lips with the bulbous head and slipping it inside her wet channel. The rest quickly followed and Loki held himself inside her for a moment to let her adjust to the intrusion.

But Sam was impatient. She moved her hands from his hair to his back and pushed him against her with a needy whine.

“Please, please Loki, move,” Sam begged overcome with a sudden and burning need for him.

“Oh, is my sweet girl desperate for my cock? Do you need me to fuck you properly? Tell me little one, are you willing to do anything I ask?” Loki crooned teasingly and Sam groaned, her head falling back against the pillow.

“Yes, please! Anything, just move, god _move_ ,” Sam pleaded. Loki chuckled, the sound making his chest rumble and the thick shaft inside her move.

“You have no idea what you just agreed to,” Loki whispered in a voice that promised sins of the darkest and most pleasurable kind.

Sam was past caring. She just wanted Loki to fuck her. Now. With all he had.

And her dark lover did just that.

“Oh, oh- Yes!” Sam moaned loudly, her fingernails digging into Loki’s back and earning a growl from the man.

“You feel divine,” her lover grunted while he forced her channel to mould and spread for his thick shaft over and over again. “You are heaven, squeezing me tight with your delicious cunt.”

Sam made a noise between a keening moan and a desperate mewl. She loved his words, his praise and compliments falling from his lips and caressing her body like a second set of hands.

She felt her pussy clamp around Loki’s cock, squeezing him impossibly tight as her clit throbbed insistently.

Loki groaned when he felt her clench around him and quickly moved a hand between their bodies to stroke her aching clit. Sam’s back snapped into an arch and she gasped.

“Such a good girl. Come for me, Sam. Be a good little girl and come,” Loki all but commanded and Sam could do nothing but follow his order, coming hard on his cock that was still driving into her at a fast pace.

“AH- oh fuuck, yes… LOKI!” Sam shouted, the sound quickly fizzling out as the intense pleasure hit its peak and momentarily rendered her speechless.

That was the moment Loki released a feral growl and slammed his hips into her first one and then two more times before stilling. His body went rigid against her boneless one and he spilled into her throbbing, pulsing cunt before going lax.

He crushed her beneath him, but as Sam lay there panting with Loki atop her, she found she didn’t mind the weight of his body on top of hers.

After the two had somewhat recovered, Loki pulled out of her and settled on the mattress beside her. He propped himself up on one elbow and reached over to smooth a hand over Sam’s sweaty form.

A few minutes passed, just a comfortable silence between them. Then Loki bent down to press his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. When he pulled back, he was looking at her with a devilish smile that revealed that whatever came out of his mouth next would be utterly dirty and scandalous.

“So…” Loki drawled, his finger drawing idle circles on her stomach, “I’ve been wanting to try a few things with you, pet. And I recall you telling me that you’d do ‘ _anything’_ if I would just move.”

Sam swallowed hard. She would’ve agreed to anything in that moment. No matter how scandalous or humiliating it was.

“Now, don’t look so worried. I won’t do anything that you won’t enjoy,” Loki teased. He looked suspiciously giddy.

Sam continued to eye him warily.

“What exactly do you want to try?” she asked slowly, her reluctance quite obvious. Loki laughed, the sound almost coming out as a gleeful giggle. Which was deeply concerning.

“Oh, just one or the other toy. And claiming the last bit of you that is still untouched,” Loki said casually, slipping one hand down her body and squeezing Sam’s bottom.

She gasped, automatically jerking away from his touch.

“You- you want to…” she tried, but trailed of quickly as she saw his smug face.

“Oh yes, my little girl. I am going to fuck that lovely little virgin arse of yours and I am going to take great pleasure from it, as will you I am sure,” Loki purred in that low, seductive voice of his.

Sam couldn’t help but gasp and pale a little at his words. Loki immediately moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and stroking her back soothingly.

“Do not worry. I will not to anything that will cause you harm or pain. I have a lot of experience and I know exactly what I’m doing,” he assured her.

Sam looked up at him with wide, and hesitant eyes.

“Promise?” she asked and tightened her grip on his shoulder.

“Promise,” Loki replied and kissed her cheek. Sam hummed and nodded slowly.

“Mh, okay then,” she agreed and then snorted as Loki beamed at her with that smug, dirty smile of his. He pressed another kiss to her cheek and then got off the bed. He was heading for the bathroom when a giggle from Sam stopped him.

“What is it?” Loki asked and turned around to look at her with mild amusement.

“Hm, nothing,” Sam said innocently. “Just enjoying the view.”

Loki narrowed his eyes.

“I know you are lying, naughty girl,” he said and pinned her with his scolding stare. It didn’t have the desired effect though, because Sam simply giggled again.

“Have a look yourself,” she said with a smug little smirk and gestured towards the bathroom.

Loki shot her one more glance before turning around – and this time not turning back over hearing her gleeful giggle – and walking into the bathroom.

A few moments after he had vanished into the other room, Sam could hear his loud, hearty laughter. When he emerged with a wet cloth, a smirk was curving his lips.

“You did quite the number on my backside, pet,” he said with a chuckle and turned around once more, twisting his neck and spine to glance down at his bottom while also giving Sam a nice view of it.

Bruises in form of her fingertips were dotting his pale skin along with crescent-formed marks from her nails.

The remnants from their wild afternoon after Sam had given up on her studying.

Her studying….

A grin split Sam’s lips as she eyes Loki’s marked up bum and then moved up, following the defines lines of his back.

“What is my clever pet planning?” Loki asked, stopping his twisting and turning to face her with a curiously amused expression. “I know that look. What are you thinking?”

Sam sat up on the bed and waved him over, waiting until he had settled on the bed in front of her.

“I will go along with your little experimental exploration on my body, but I have one condition,” Sam said.

Loki raised an eyebrow, asking for her to continue.

“You will be my model for my nude painting,” Sam said with a grin.

“Your what?” Loki asked, rather perplexed by her request. Sam smiled widely.

“I have an assignment for a nude painting. My professor sent me dozens of references to choose from but I want you to model for it. Only then I will agree to what you have in store for me,” Sam explained.

Loki threw his head back and laughed loudly. When he had calmed himself a bit, he smirked down at Sam fondly.

“Oh my clever little vixen. Bargaining with me now, are you? Hm, very well, I agree,” Loki said, still chuckling a little.

“Great,” Sam grinned and leaned back when Loki pushed at her chest and moved between her legs to clean the mess from their little morning exercise.


	48. The agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sam and Loki holdup their end of the bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> Phew I'm glad it's finally Friday. I am so ready for the weekend. And I think you are too. This deliciously dirty chapter will hopefully guide you happily into the weekend ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always aprpeciated <3

“So, off with your clothes Mister,” Sam said, clapping her hands together and looking at Loki expectantly.

They had gathered everything Sam would need for the painting, or rather drawing, the previous day after they had come to their little agreement.

Sam would try anal play with Loki – saying it like that sounded surreal and Sam was not sure if that was good or not – and Loki would be her model for her latest task in one of her major classes, a nude painting.

An easel was placed before Sam. It was a few feet away from Loki’s bed and tilted so it faced it diagonally. She had pulled over the desk chair to sit on and arranged the lamps in the room until she was pleased with the way it lit up the bed.

A small table had been brought up, too. An arrangement of charcoal pencils laid on top of it, as well as a wet rag and a little towel. Drawing with charcoal could be a little messy and Sam didn’t want any unwanted smudges on her soon-to-be masterpiece.

Loki chuckled at her eager and almost impatient order, but he did as she told him and stripped off his clothing.

When all his clothes laid in an unorganised pile on the floor, Loki looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow and held his arms out at his side, presenting himself to her.

“I’m all yours,” he said with a little smirk and Sam rolled her eyes, but chuckled nonetheless.

“Onto the bed with you. It’ll take some time finding the right position but I’m sure I’ll figure it out,” Sam said and watched as Loki climbed onto the mattress.

Loki chuckled as he settled down in the middle of the bed, long legs stretched out before him.

“If I didn’t know you’re talking about your little painting, I would dare say you’re trying to seduce me with your bossiness,” he teased and then quickly ducked away from Sam’s hand when she tried to smack his arm.

“Says the one sitting naked on the bed, relentlessly teasing me,” Sam shot back and then concentrated, eyeing him up and down with a thoughtful expression.

She took a step back and cocked her head to the side, trying to envision Loki in different positions until she narrowed it down to a few she’d like to try.

“Lay back,” she instructed Loki and watched while he did as she bid. “Good, now bend that leg, foot flat on the mattress,” she said and tapped his right leg. “Arm over your head on the pillow. Yes, just like that. Okay, now tilt your head slightly upwards and to the left. Perfect.”

Sam stepped back and eyed him with a critical once-over. She reached into the pocket of her shorts – on old, black pair with splotches of colour on it; her ‘drawing pants’ – and pulled out her phone. Then she stood right in front of the easel to get the right angle and snapped a photo.

There was that little ‘ _click_ ’ sound a phone made when taking a photo and Loki’s head snapped around to look at her with narrowed eyes. Sam snickered at his slightly alarmed and suspicious expression.

“Don’t worry, I’ll delete them after I’m finished. But I want to try some other positions and if I decide for this one I wanna be sure I can recreate it accurately,” Sam said and walked back to the bed.

The next position was simple. Loki laid on his side, facing the easel. Knees slightly bent and legs crossed at the ankles. His head laid on a pillow and one arm was bent on the pillow next to his face while the other was gracefully thrown over his head, covering part of his face.

Sam snapped a picture and arranged him once more.

This time Loki laid sprawled out on his back, limbs seemingly thoughtlessly flung over the sheets like he did when he was asleep. Both long legs were stretched out, the left one slightly bend and pulled up. His left arm was resting on the pillow over his head and the other one on his stomach. Loki’s head was tilted upwards and to the side facing the easel.

Sam stepped back, snapping yet another photo and then sitting down on the bed beside him, eyeing the three shots carefully.

“I must admit there’s more to this modelling than I thought,” Loki said. He sat up and was leaning over her shoulder to look down at her screen.

Sam just hummed and reached up to absentmindedly run her fingers through his hair as she switched between the images with a thoughtful expression. Her fingers stopped and she sat up a little straighter.

“I think I like the last one the most. In that position I can see all of your body and it is also the easiest for you. You can quite literally just lay back and do nothing,” Sam mused and then nodded to herself.

She got up and waved her arms at Loki, motioning for him to get into position. With the photo as a reference, she managed to recreate the pose.

Sam tucked her phone away and put her sketch block – the big kind she usually only used for big perspective drawings of buildings or something of the likes – on the easel and was just about to reach for a pencil to do the first sketch, when she noticed something.

“Well, that won’t do,” Sam said to herself and she saw Loki eyeing her as she walked around the easel and climbed onto the bed to where he laid.

She pulled the covers from under him with some effort and then draped the sheet artfully over his groin, arranging it with careful hands before leaning back and inspecting her work.

Loki chuckled quietly as she kept arranging the sheet over his groin and Sam smacked his thigh playfully.

“No laughing Mister. This-“ she pointed at his covered groin- “Is for my eyes only. My professor doesn’t get to see that.”

Sam could see that Loki was doing his best not to move while he laughed at her actions. Sam chuckled a little sheepishly and crawled off the bed.

“Don’t go and judge me now. Your possessiveness probably rubbed off on me. In every sense of the word.”

-

They spent about two or three hours in the bedroom, Loki obediently lying on the bed and keeping still, Sam crouching on the chair and dragging her charcoal pencils over the paper in big arcs while she peeked at his form every now and then.

Halfway through Sam had asked him whether he needed a pause and continue on another day, but Loki assured her that he was quite comfortable, so Sam continued with a shrug.

Soft tunes hovered in the air, a wild mix of different genres and artists that Sam had collected on her phone over the years. Loki commented on the odd mixture and Sam just shrugged, telling him that she didn’t have a favourite genre and just listened to whatever she liked.

That included various film soundtracks, the one or the other Broadway song, a handful of rap tracks, dozens of pop-songs and a lot of game soundtracks too. There was also a quite impressive selection of Frank Sinatra that seemed to delight Loki.

When, finally, Sam put down her charcoal pencil and rubbed her tired eyes, she declared that they were finished.

She ran a hand through her hair and then over her face. Her back ached a little from crouching on the chair and drawing for so long and she got up, stretching with a big yawn.

Loki quickly slipped off the bed and walked around the easel to look at the drawing. He hummed in approval, eyebrows raised and head nodding slowly.

“This looks really good. I must sa…” he trailed off when he looked at Sam and then chuckled.

Sam frowned up at him and put her hands on her hips.

“What?” she asked and narrowed her eyes.

Loki smirked and grabbed both her wrists, pulling them up to hold her hands in front of her face.

“I believe rubbing these all over your face wasn’t the best idea, darling,” he teased and Sam groaned when she looked at her hands. They were black, palms and fingers smeared with the charcoal of the pencil she had used.

“Ugh, I’m such an idiot,” Sam said. She would’ve face-palmed herself but that really wouldn’t help right now.

Loki was still chuckling, looking at the black smudges around her eyes and on her cheeks.

 _Funny, is it now?_ Sam thought and then smirked spitefully.

Her hands came up and she firmly pressed her palms to Loki’s face, smearing the black particles all over it and then quickly darting away while he recovered.

Just as she was slipping past him, Sam’s hand shot out and she slapped his bottom, leaving behind a black print of her hand on his pale skin.

Loki growled playfully and lunged after her, cutting off her way to the door and making her squeal when she barely avoided his hands as she abruptly changed direction and dashed away from him.

He chased her through the room and Sam managed to slip through his grasp a couple of times before Loki finally caught her, tackling her squealing and squeaking form with his bigger one and bouncing on the mattress as they landed heavily.

Sam made a little ‘ _oof_ ’ sound when Loki landed atop her, almost crushing her with his tall body. He quickly regained his balance and caged Sam in underneath him.

“Naughty little thing,” Loki growled, amusement glittering in those dark eyes as he looked down at her flushed face.

His hands came up and he started tickling her, poking her sides relentlessly and making Sam shriek and laugh breathlessly.

Her hands batted at every inch of him she could reach, smearing more of the charcoal all over his skin.

Just as Sam thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, Loki’s hands stilled and he watched the still laughing girl underneath him squirm and gasp. Tears were glittering in the corners of her eyes and her face was beet-red.

“Oh… mercy, please,” Sam wheezed while she desperately tried to get enough oxygen into her lungs.

Loki chuckled and dipped his head, nuzzling her neck and then gently biting her earlobe.

“I don’t think naughty girls deserve mercy,” Loki purred into her ear and sucked a mark into the skin just under it.

“Please, please no more,” Sam pleaded, still giggling a little as she held on to his shoulders, her breathing not yet back to normal.

Loki pulled his head from the crook of her neck and grinned down at Sam.

“Very well, I shall be merciful,” Loki relented and sat back on his heels, pulling Sam up with him and into a sitting position. He looked down at his chest, littered with black smudges and then at Sam’s equally dirtied face and hands.

“Well, I believe a shower is in order,” Loki said and Sam looked at his charcoal covered form and then at her hands.

“Hm, yeah that would certainly help,” she said with an amused smile.

-

After a quick shower the two of them cleaned up Sam’s drawing material, storing it away in her room a few doors over. When they returned to Loki’s room, Sam flopped down on the bed and sighed.

“I’m glad I got that done now,” she said, blowing out another long breath and closing her eyes.

“So am I. Not because I didn’t enjoy your little drawing session, but because that means it’s your turn to hold up your end of our little bargain,” Loki purred, suddenly standing above her in front of the bed.

Sam jumped, not having heard him approach. Her eyes snapped open just as he stepped between her legs and leaned over her with a lustful smile.

She could feel her heartbeat pick up when Loki leaned further down and grabbed her hips, pushing her further up on the bed and then crawled up after her.

He settled between her legs and slid up her body, his long torso aligning with hers as he dipped his head to press his lips to hers in a slow and sensual kiss.

Their lips brushed together softly at first, then the pressure of his soft skin on hers increased and their lips moulded together. They moved with each other, taking and receiving in a steady push and pull.

Loki’s hands slowly explored Sam’s body. His hands smoothed over her curves hidden under the loose t-shirt and shorts she had put on after their shower.

Gently squeezing her sides and then moving up to her braless breasts, Loki cupped them through the thin shirt. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples and gently tweaked them until the hardened peaks visibly poked against the fabric.

Sam moaned quietly against his lips. Her hands came up to cup his smooth cheeks and hold him tighter against her.

Loki’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip and he gently nibbled on it before sliding his tongue inside her hot mouth and twining it with hers.

The kiss became more heated, teeth nipping and tongues battling for dominance.

Loki squeezed her breasts more enthusiastically and then moved his hands down, smoothing over her soft curves and then idly stroking her centre above her shorts.

Sam squirmed at the pressure on her clit as he slid his fingers over the fabric and rubbed it against the sensitive bundle. When she began to tilt her hips against his hand, trying to gain more pressure on her clit, Loki stopped. He broke their passionate kiss and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Lift your hips,” he ordered quietly, his breath washing over Sam’s face and mixing with hers in the little space between their parted lips.

Sam did as she was told and lifted her hips to let Loki slip her shorts down her legs and then off. He tossed the garment aside and briefly circled her clit with a thumb before moving higher and grasping the hem of her t-shirt.

This time he didn’t need to tell her what to do. Sam automatically sat up and lifted her arms while he tugged the shirt over her head.

When Sam was bare before him, she leaned forward and touched the hem of his shirt.

“Now you,” she said and tugged at it, waiting for him to lean toward her and lift his arms.

“Hm, impatient, are we?” Loki teased but lifted his arms and let her pull away his shirt nonetheless.

“Not at all. I just like seeing you naked,” Sam shot back with a faint blush on her cheeks. Loki chuckled.

“Well, why don’t you finish what you’ve started then?” he asked with a smirk and gestured at his sweatpants.

Sam didn’t have to be told twice. She reached for the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, waiting for Loki to lift his butt so she could pull the fabric past the swell of his delicious backside and then off his legs.

She was immensely pleased to find that Loki hadn’t put on underwear either. It made her contemplate a ‘no underwear’ rule while they were in the house. It would save them a lot of time.

Pushing that thought aside, Sam concentrated on the man before her.

She reached out and smoothed her hands over his chest, tickling the dusting of hair in its centre and then impulsively leaning forward to nuzzle it and then move on to pepper his skin with little kisses.

She lingered on some spots, sucking marks onto the skin and watching with great satisfaction how his skin reddened with little round splotches.

Loki sat back, leaning on his hands while enjoying Sam’s attentions.

She kissed her way up his throat and back to his lips. Loki promptly slid his tongue into her mouth and Sam made a needy little whimper.

Loki pulled back to nibble on her earlobe after kissing the spot below it.

“Does my little girl need me to take care of her?” Loki purred against her ear.

Sam nodded her head and then hastily added a breathy, “Yes, please.”

Loki uttered a please hum and slid his hands down to her bottom, squeezing it lightly.   
“Be a good girl and lie on your stomach in the middle of the bed. Hips off the mattress and that beautiful behind of yours in the air,” Loki purred and patted her bum before sliding off the bed.

Sam watched him briefly as he walked over to the chest of drawers by the bed and opened one of the middle drawers. When he glanced over his shoulder and raised one eyebrow, Sam tore her gaze away and quickly moved in the middle of the huge bed.

She pressed her upper body into the mattress, arms stretched out before her and bum high in the air, knees spread apart.

She felt the mattress dip when Loki positioned himself behind her.

“Good girl. So obedient, waiting for me all spread open and ready,” he purred and gently massaged both her butt cheeks with his big hands before sliding them down to her pussy.

“Mh, already so wet,” Loki said in a most pleased tone.

His fingers stroked through her wet folds and up to her clit, drawing small circles around it. The middle finger of his other hand slowly slid into her wet channel and Sam keened as it went in ‘til the knuckle.

Her hips pressed back against him, rocking slightly and fucking herself on his finger. Loki let her, not correcting her to hold still like he usually did. Instead, he slid in another finger and watched her rock back against them.

Little whimpers and moans rose from Sam’s throat as she pressed back against Loki’s fingers. Her orgasm was slowly approaching with the steady motion of them inside her and the firm push against her clit.

When Sam was properly warmed up and more than ready for that first orgasm, Loki withdrew his finger from her clit and held her hips steady with that hand to stop her rocking motion while pulling his slick fingers from her eager pussy.

She made a protesting sound but Loki hushed her. His hands briefly left her body and she heart the ‘ _click_ ’ of a bottlecap being flipped open. The noise was followed by a squeezing sound and Sam jerked a little when a cool, gel-like liquid was poured between her cheeks.

Loki grabbed her right cheek with the wet fingers that were in her pussy just moments ago. His other hand slid between the spread globes of her ass, spreading around the smooth liquid.

“It is oil-based lube. The feel of it is softer and silkier than that of other lubes. It also lasts longer because of its thicker texture,” Loki explained as he spread the lube around her puckered hole with careful fingers. He pressed and lightly massaged the flesh around it, the copious amount of lube making it feel slippery and smooth.

“I will start with just my fingertip. I’ll slowly insert it inside and let your muscles get used to the feeling and relax. I will talk you through everything I am going to do and if at any point you experience any real discomfort or pain, don’t hesitate to tell me,” Loki continued in his low, soothing voice to calm the anxious Sam.

“Anal play is supposed to be pleasurable. If there is pain, it means we are going too fast and haven’t given you enough time to adjust. So you have to tell me if you experience any pain, yes?”

Sam nodded and then remembered a verbal answer was required.

“Yes, I understand. If I feel any pain or real discomfort I will tell you so you can slow down or stop,” Sam said.

She was feeling incredibly anxious but his clarification that anal play does not hurt if one does it right, calmed her. Sam had always somewhat imagined it to be like vaginal sex. That the first time was usually painful or at least uncomfortable.

Loki’s right hand released her cheek and went up to stroke her lower back softly.

Sam let out a surprised squeak when the index finger of his left hand slowly, very slowly, pressed inside her back passage.

There was no discomfort. Well, maybe a little, but that was most likely caused by the alien feeling of something penetrating her anus like this for the first time. It was strange, _beyond_ strange, and Sam reflexively tensed, the ring of muscles pushing Loki’s fingertip out again.

“Oh-“ Sam uttered, surprised by her body’s reaction- “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

She was a little embarrassed and Loki chuckled, stroking her back again and then briefly circling her clit before going back to caressing her back.

“It is quite alright. A natural response of your body. Now, concentrate on relaxing your muscles. Don’t push me out.”

Sam nodded, her flushed cheek rustling the sheets under her head.

When Loki pushed the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscles this time, Sam did not push him out. She merely concentrated on staying relaxed and the odd, unknown feeling in her lower half.

Loki held the tip still inside her for a while, asking her if she was okay which she affirmed promptly.

“I’m going to move my finger now. Remember to stay relaxed. Your muscles need to get used to the feeling,” Loki instructed her softly.

Then he wiggled the tip a little, earning a quiet gasp from Sam, and then slowly and _very_ carefully slid his finger in further until the first joint of said finger was lodged inside of her.

While Sam grew accustomed to the slightly fuller feeling in her back passage, Loki’s free hand slid down to stroke and circle her stiff and swollen clit.

“Are you still well? Any pain or discomfort,” Loki asked. Sam shook her head.

“No, I- I’m fine. It’s just a little… strange,” she admitted. Loki chuckled and tapped her clit a few times more before settling his palm on the small of her back again.

“Alright, the finger is going in further now,” Loki announced clearly and carefully wiggled the digit before sliding it further in. It was easier this time. Popping in right ‘til the knuckle, now fully seated in her back passage.

“You’re doing so well. You’ve taken my whole finger up this tight little bottom. Such a very good girl,” Loki praised.

It made Sam press back against him without thinking about it, her clit throbbing with his praise.

Loki took that as a signal to move. He slowly withdrew his finger until only the tip was resting in her and then gradually pushed it back in.

“How does this fell, pet?” Loki checked with her once again while he kept the careful movement of his finger up.

“Very strange, I- I feel so full. But it’s not bad. It doesn’t hurt or anything,” Sam admitted, feeling her face flush a painful shade of red at the confession.

“Good, very good. I’ so proud of my good girl,” Loki purred and pulled the finger fully from her butt.

A vague sense of disappointment mixed with relief bubbled up inside her when Loki’s finger left her.

He pulled her up and turned her around to kiss her eagerly, his hands roaming her chest and lavishing it with attention.

When they parted, Sam was a little breathless and she looked up at Loki’s slightly swollen lips. She instinctively bit her lower one.

“I’d like to try something else, would that be alright?” Loki asked and watched her intently.

Sam found herself nodding before she could even ask what exactly it was he wanted to try. She hastily tried to back-paddle.

“W- what do you want to try,” Sam asked quickly.

Loki reached behind him with a smirk, chuckling softly at her hastily sputtered question. His hand reappeared, holding an oddly shaped object.

It was some kind of toy, obviously. It was a soft, matte dark grey, almost black. The tip was very slim and gradually widened. The thickest part quickly thinned into a little stem that was attached to a circular form. It almost looked like a handle, because it was the part Loki was currently holding.

Sam also noticed that it was alarmingly long. Not very thick, thicker than Loki’s finger though, but quite long.

“This is a butt plug,” Loki said and raised the toy. “The front part that gradually thickens goes inside of you. The round head here keeps it from slipping inside. It holds it steady once the plug is in place,” Loki explained calmly.

Sam eyed the thing with slight apprehension.

“It- it’s so long,” she said quietly and eyed the toy somewhat warily.

Loki gave her a warm smile, though she could see his mouth twitch, stubbornly wanting to form a lewd smirk. She kept from rolling her eyes at that.

“Don’t worry, the length isn’t the challenging part. Rather the width, especially at the widest part. But this is a beginners toy, so the size is appropriate,” Loki assured Sam and then ordered her to resume her former position on her front with her bum in the air.

While she got into position, Loki lubed the toy up with a generous amount of the slick liquid. When Sam was presenting her bottom to him, he poured some of the lube between her cheeks for good measure, too, to guarantee a smooth pass without any discomfort.

Loki adjusted his position behind her, scooting a little closer, and then pressed the tip of the sleek, black toy to Sam’s puckered hole.

“I am going to start pressing it inside. Remember to relax and tell me if you’re experiencing any discomfort,” Loki instructed her once more and Sam affirmed his order verbally.

The tip of the toy began to steadily press into her. The beginning was a little challenging, Sam having to remember to relax her muscles, but after that, it was fine.

At some point, she asked Loki to stop. They had just reached the wider part of the toy, the part that was thicker than Loki’s finger, and Sam needed a moment to get her bearings and relax into the feeling.

He continued after Sam allowed him to and soon her muscles wrapped snuggly around the slim stem of the toy, the broad and flat head resting against her. Sam breathed out slowly and tried to get used to the utterly full feeling in her bottom.

It was strange in a quite pleasurable way.

“There you go, you’ve taken all of it. So good for me, I’m so very proud of you,” Loki praised and bent down to press kisses to her lower back.

Sam uttered a whimpered moan and Loki’s lips curved into a smile against her skin.

He straightened and returned his right hand to her pussy, carefully avoiding to touch her there with the hand of which a finger was in her ass.

When Loki discovered that Sam was basically dripping into the sheets, he chuckled in a dark, pleased way.

“Is my dirty little girl’s pussy desperate for some attention? Your slick is almost dripping onto the bed, darling,” Loki purred and thrust two fingers inside her while pressing his thumb to her clit.

Sam was almost certain she could feel his fingers touch the toy in her ass as they moved in and out of her. She gave a pitiful moan and fisted the sheets to either sides of her head.

Loki pulled his fingers from her cunt and grabbed her by her hips, swiftly flipping her onto her back. He slipped between her legs, spreading them with his and then bending them towards her chest. When he let go, Sam held them there.

“I can’t wait to be inside this tight quim of yours. But I want to see your face when I spread you wide with my cock while that little toy is wedged inside your tight arse,” Loki growled and promptly lined himself up with her entrance. “Eyes on me, pet. I want to see your eyes as I press into you.”

Sam’s gaze snapped to his just as his bulbous head parted her lips and slipped inside her slick pussy. Her breath hitched like it always did when he first entered.

Loki pushed in further, sheathing himself inside with once smooth thrust.

Sam held onto that last bit of sanity in that moment, and it took everything she had not to close her eyes and throw her head back.

Instead of doing that, Sam’s eyes widened and threatened to roll back in her head when Loki’s thick cock parted her walls and pressed against the toy in her ass. She let out a loud and startled moan, her hands shooting up to grab the arms that held onto her hips.

“OH-Oh my gosh… fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sam moaned helplessly. Her walls were already clenching furiously around Loki’s cock and his chuckle turned into a deep groan. Sam vaguely registered that this reaction pleased her.

But the fleeting thought vanished when Loki began moving, his shaft stroking along all those soft spots as well as the toy snugly nestled into her back passage.

This time, her eyes did roll back inside her head and she dropped it back against the mattress.

“I- I’m sorry. I can’t keep the… Ohhh, yes- can’t keep them on you,” Sam stuttered incoherently.   
Loki understood her nonetheless and soothed her quickly.

“Don’t worry, pet. Just feel. Can you feel my cock press against the little toy? How I move it slightly with each thrust?”

Sam moaned and nodded frantically.

She had never felt pleasure so intense as this. The pleasurable fullness in her ass along with Loki’s powerful thrusts was driving her to distraction. And when he moved a hand to her pussy, circling her clit smoothly, Sam was _this_ close to crying because it felt so good.

“Please, please, I need to come,” Sam almost sobbed, her expression contorted by the intense pleasure.

Loki pumped into her faster, skin slapping against skin. His balls connected with the broad head of the butt plug, adding to the already almost unbearable pleasure.

Sam was constantly clenching around Loki’s shaft, teetering on the edge of an orgasm but not quite able to reach her peak.

“God, you’re squeezing the life out of me,” Loki groaned, snapping his hips against hers and driving himself into her quivering cunt relentlessly.

The words barely registered because her dark lover firmly pressed the pad of his finger to her clit as he swept it over the little nub again and again, flicking it back and forth.

“Please!” Sam almost shouted as her back arched.

“Very well, pet. Come, come on my cock with that little toy deep inside your tight ass,” Loki growled.

A violent full-body shudder took Sam over and her thighs tried to slam shut but were stopped by Loki’s lean torso. Her knees pressed into his sides as she quivered, every muscle in her body drawing tight in anticipation of the pleasure.

When the burning need in her lower half reached its peak, Sam shattered with a sharp and carnal cry that surprised both her and Loki.

Her cunt clamped down on Loki’s cock and wave after wave of pleasure washed over Sam and rushed through her blood.

She was trembling and twitching violently, barely keeping from thrashing mindlessly as her orgasm swept through her with a devastating intensity.

Loki wasn’t unaffected by her almost violent finish. He grunted and groaned in a most carnal way when Sam tightened almost impossibly around him, making him wonder if she was trying to force him out of her shaking body.

Loud pants rose from Loki as he thrust erratically into Sam’s tightening cunt and then stiffened coming inside of her hot and pulsing walls with a shout.

Sam could feel his seed spurt up into her but apart from the sensations of their joined bodies and their mutual panting, she didn’t register much more.

Her eyes glazed over as she laid there, panting and still reeling from the spectacular orgasm.


	49. Let me take control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hasn't made any progress in the search for the person sending the assassin to kill him. He has his suspicions, but no real proof. It drives him mad, the situation beyond his control.   
> Sam is trying to soothe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, 
> 
> I'm close to finishing this project that is so very dear to me. I'm currently writing chapter 59 in which the last major plot point happens. Be ready for some drama ;D   
> But back to this chapter. It's quite long with some soft fluff, spicy smut and a tiny bit of angst. Only a tiny bit though. I promise. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

After Loki had recovered enough, he pulled out and lifted himself off Sam. He carefully pulled the toy out, too, slowly removing it and setting it aside.

Sam felt empty, both the toy and Loki gone. When her dark boyfriend moved to get off the bed, Sam made a needy little noise and made grabby hands at him, wanting him to come back.

She was feeling rather vulnerable, exposed like a raw nerve and ready to crack any second.

When Loki heard the sound and then saw her reaching out for him, he immediately got back on the bed and gathered her into his arms.

He drew her sideways against his chest, her body safely in the cradle of his legs and arms.  
His warmth comforted Sam and she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting against his chest as she slowly started to relax.

Loki gently rocked her, swaying back and forth and stroking her hot and sweaty skin while she cooled down, slowly coming down from her high.

“You did so well,” Loki praised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her tighter. “You felt so good around me, my brave girl. So very brave, letting me try this new thing with you.”

Sam soaked his words and comforting warmth up like dried up sponge, basking in it and sagging against his chest.

“How are you feeling Sam?” Loki asked after she had relaxed and began dozing off in his warm embrace.

“M’fine,” she mumbled. Loki chuckled quietly.

“Care to elaborate? Are you feeling sore, any discomfort? Anything at all?” he clarified and then patiently waited for her answer.

It took Sam a while to come back from her drowsy state and wake enough to form a coherent sentence.

“Hm, not really. A tiny bit sore maybe... you know where…” she finally said, suddenly feeling bashful about what they had done. Blushing, Sam hid her face in his chest.

“Is your poor little bottom sore from the toy?” Loki crooned, sliding his hand down to squeeze her bum. “Let me help with that. I’ll draw us a bath. I promise to be right back.”

With that, he carefully disentangled from Sam’s clinging limbs and set her down on the bed, kissing her forehead once more before quickly vanishing into the bathroom.

Sam could hear the faucet being turned on, then the splash of the water as it rapidly collected in the big tub. There was some more rustling and rummaging and then Loki finally appeared in the doorway again.

He walked over to her and carefully picked her up, carrying her still boneless form bridal style into the lavish bathroom.

Setting her down on the edge of the tub, Loki turned around once more, retrieving a little box of bathing salts and adding some to the bathwater. When he noticed Sam eyeing him curiously, he smiled.

“The salts will help with the soreness,” Loki explained and briefly tested the water of the now filled tub before turning off the faucet.

He stepped into the tub and then turned to the edge to lift her into the water with him. Loki tried to arrange her so her back was leaning against his chest and she could recline against his form but Sam stopped him, wiggling around until she faced him.

Her legs curled around his bottom and her arms loosely encircled his waist. Sam let her head drop to his collarbone.

“I like it better this way around,” she said and inhaled his scent, tinged with sweat from sex.

-

The following days after that were… wild. And that describes it lightly.

It seemed like a dam had broken that one afternoon when they had their very enthusiastic and mournfully short fucking session. And the day after that, when Sam had drawn Loki and later they had sex again. Mind-blowing and utterly satisfying sex. Despite (or was it _because?)_ the new things they tried and which Sam found oddly pleasurable.

These two days set off a row of numerous heated sexual encounters. Sometimes twice or even three times a day.

They just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Sam was thinking that maybe their near-deaths back at the gala, the fight after it and their week of no sex and little to no body contact had something to do with it.

While Loki still went out for work each morning, he came back in the early afternoon and spent the majority of his time with Sam. Or rather _in_ Sam.

And in these seven days after the dam had broken, Sam was introduced to a variety of new things that spiced up the sex with her dark boyfriend. Not that it needed any more ‘spicing up’.

She had stumbled upon his ‘toy collection’ one afternoon and Sam did not quite know whether she regretted finding it or not. The mind-blowing orgasms she had when the ‘toy collection’ came into play told her no. Her sore and overused clit and whole body told her yes, in a very earnest and slightly whiny tone.

She chose to ignore that pesky voice.

Sam also learned that gushing was apparently a thing. She could vaguely remember doing it when Loki had caught her masturbating and then fucked her into the mattress. The little rush of fluids that flowed from her tensing and spasming pussy while she came.

But then, she had been too out of t to actually notice. Loki, too.

This was not the case the next time it happened.

When Sam came with a full-body shudder and a stuttered shout, her pussy gushing all over Loki’s cock and drenching the sheets, Loki had let out an appreciative groan and came instantly.

He couldn’t even complain about his lack of composure because he was too busy with appreciating the fact Sam had come quite literally ‘all over him’.

Sam on the other hand, was first startled, then confused and finally settled on embarrassed.   
When Loki saw her dismaying expression as he ran his fingers through the wetness on her lower half and his abdomen, he had chuckled.

And then, much to her embarrassment, had proceeded to explain to her what she had done and then expressed his deep pleasure and approval for it by fucking her straight into another gushing orgasm.

Sam didn’t quite get what about it was so arousing or pleasurable for him. If she was honest, she found it too messy somewhat very, very dirty.

But Loki kept praising her for it, telling her how very sexy it was and what a compliment it was for him that she lost herself like this while he was fucking her. So Sam decided to just roll with it.

Back in the present, Sam shook her head to shoo away the highly distracting thoughts of their recently flourishing and relentless sex life.

She was sitting in the living room, once again watching ‘One day at a time’, while thoughtlessly sketching something into her little sketchbook. This way her mind and hands were occupied.

When she heard the front door open and then shut louder than usual, Sam perked up, pencil stilling on the page and gaze settling on the living room doors.

Sure enough, Loki marched into the room only moments later, the doors swinging open forcefully and then falling shut with a loud, wooden ‘ _thud_ ’.

He looked agitated, stressed and more than just a little frustrated.

Loki strode over to the couch and flopped down on it ungracefully, his body bouncing lightly on the cushions before becoming utterly still. His elbows rested on his spread knees and his interlaced fingers propped up his chin.

Sam watched his brooding and eerily quiet demeanour for several long minutes, not quite sure if she could risk it to speak to him just yet. She didn’t want to agitate him further or cause him to lash out.

When she finally couldn’t bear it anymore, Sam carefully asked, “Is everything alright?”

Loki grunted, fingers releasing each other to rub at his temples. Sam picked up on the movement and scooted around so she was sitting sideways on the couch, spread legs stretched out towards Loki. She reached out and gently took his shoulders, turning him so his back was to her and then pulling slightly. Loki resisted shortly, but then let Sam turn him and pull him down so his head rested in her lap.

She combed her fingers through his hair, smoothing strands away from his forehead and then rubbing his temples in soothing circles. Once he seemed a bit calmer, Sam repeated her question.

“Is everything alright?”

This time, Loki sighed and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, he wasn’t looking at Sam but rather eyed the huge screen that still displayed the series but soundless since she’d muted it once he came in.

“I have been working hard these past two weeks to find out who ordered the assassination. I’ve sent my best men and women out to gather intelligence but they came up empty handed. The shooter himself… he couldn’t give us any answers. The order was anonymous,” Loki said, his expression souring again as he talked.

“I have my suspicions but I can’t prove them,” Loki continued, still carefully not looking at Sam.

Sam just listened quietly, still rubbing his temples with gentle fingers. When Loki didn’t say anything else, Sam tried to think of something to make him feel better.

When she came up empty handed, she decided to simply ask.

“What can I do? To make you feel better, I mean,” Sam asked and stilled her fingers when she met his eyes.

Loki looked up at her thoughtfully. He seemed to ponder her question for a moment. When he had come to a conclusion, his eyes were fixing hers in a determined stare.

“Let me take control,” Loki said. He didn’t elaborate the request, just looked up at her with those urgent, dark green eyes of his.

Sam couldn’t have said no if she wanted.

“Okay,” she said quietly and watched as he sat up, leaving the warmth of her tender embrace and turned to tower over her.

“Up.” Loki uttered the single word with so much confidence and dominance, it left no room for discussion.

Sam swung her legs over the edge of the couch and stood, looking up at her dark boyfriend while waiting for his next order.

“Walk into my bedroom, sit on the bed and wait for further instructions,” Loki said and Sam hurried to oblige.

She walked out, Loki following her, and climbed the stairs with a straight back, shoulders pushed back and head straight.

When she reached the bedroom and sat on the bed after entering, her eyes followed Loki’s suited silhouette as he closed the door with a firm push and then walked over to his ‘fun drawer’ with sure steps.

Sam could hear him rummaging through it, but she didn’t dare turning around to see what exactly he was doing. She had a strong feeling that he wouldn’t approve of that.

So she kept her head straight and stared at the wall opposite her while trying to keep her nervousness and the anxious beating of her heart to a minimum. She was doing this to help Loki. She had to try her best.

Loki’s footsteps approached her, walking around the bed and towards her side. When he came into view, Sam didn’t look at his face. Instead, she kept her gaze straight and locked onto his chest.

For just a moment, Sam saw his face soften at the edge of her vision and his shoulders relax slightly.   
Loki bent down and caught her gaze.

“What’s your safeword?” he asked, his voice gentle.

“Control,” Sam immediately replied, smiling up at him with what she hoped was a reassuring expression, a way to tell him she was handing over the reins.

Loki seemed to understand, because his face changed back into that stern and commanding expression and his posture straightened.

“Undress.”

Sam got up and pulled off her clothing one by one under the watchful eye of her dark boyfriend. His scrutiny made her feel somewhat bashful and embarrassed, but she tried not to let it show. This was for him.

Once she was fully naked, Loki spoke again. His voice was low and stern, yet alluring with just the right touch of seductiveness.

“Move further up the bed, on your knees, bottom resting on your heels and then spread your legs,” Loki ordered and Sam quickly did as she was told, assuming the desired position and then quietly waiting for another order.

“This-“ Loki said and held up a length of rope- “Is hemp rope. I am going to use it to tie your calves to your thighs, keeping your legs mostly immobile.” He waited for a moment, but when Sam didn’t object or shy away, he approached her and went to work.

Sam was excited, scared and worried all at once. Bondage? She’d never even thought of trying that. Sure, tying one’s hands or something simple of the sort was quite alluring to her. She liked it when Loki bound her hands as much as she hated not being able to touch him.

Sam sat quietly and watched his movements like a hawk.

Loki took the dark blue rope – a nice contrast to her pale skin – doubled it so there was a little loop at one end and the other were the loose ends of the rope. He reached under her calf and guided the rope back around her inner thigh until her bent leg was encircled fully.

Then he threaded the loose ends through the loop and pulled until it was firm around her leg. His fingers guided the rope under her calf and around once more.

He did this two more times and then guided the ends of the rope through the loop that rested between her calf and thigh. His fingers moved under the rope, ensuring the cords lay even and don’t overlap one another.

Then he split the tail ends of the rope and guided one along her ankle and then squeezed it between the calf and thigh on the left side, while the other end was pushed between her thigh and calf on the other side until it reappeared on the inside of her leg like the first end.

After doing that, Loki reached between her legs and tied the loose ends of the rope with a square knot. He performed the same movements on her other leg and then stepped away to inspect his work, running two fingers under the rope to test if it wasn’t too tight.

He seemed pleased with what he found.

Sam, on the other hand, was embarrassed. The position she was tied in, left her vulnerable. All she could comfortably do was either kneel or lie on her stomach.

Loki instructed her to do the latter and Sam somehow hauled herself over and flopped onto her belly. Her legs stayed in their tied up position, her toes pointing at the ceiling.

Once she was settled, Loki pulled up her hips and slid a pillow beneath her to prop her bottom and hips up a little for better access.

When his hands touched her skin, Sam gasped almost inaudibly. By the feel of it, Loki was wearing leather gloves.

Immediately, pictures of the night he had awoken her with his fondling, fingers clad in smooth leather, and brought her more than one mind-blowing orgasm, popped up in her head. Sam could _feel_ herself become wet just from the thought of it.

Loki’s hands smoothed over the globes of her ass, softly squeezing the giving flesh.

Sam was so distracted by the cool and smooth feel of the gloves that stroked her skin, she didn’t notice when one hand disappeared. It was also the reason the first harsh spank made her yelp louder than usual. She hadn’t seen it coming.

Loki gently rubbed the sore spot, the leather of his gloves cooling it nicely.

When his hand drew away again, Sam hold her breath in anticipation, only to let it rush out when the spank hit her other cheek.

The spanks stung more than the ones delivered with his bare hand. The leather making a vicious cracking sound when it collided with her skin.

After three more spanks, Loki’s leather clad fingers slid down between her bound and spread legs. A pleased growl came from him when he found the wetness gathering at her centre.

“Good girl,” Loki purred and slipped one finger into her eager pussy.

Sam moaned loudly, enjoying the strange feel of the leather against her silken walls. It was so good, far too good to even attempt to put into words.

When another finger joined the first and Loki’s thumb settled on her clit, Sam whimpered pitifully. She was already so worked up from a few spanks and brief fingering, she found herself already at the brink of an orgasm.

But when Loki heard her needy little whimper, his fingers pulled back and he went back to spanking her. The wetness on his right glove made the strikes sting even worse.

Continuing this maddening rhythm of spanking and then fingering, Loki kept it up for another twenty minutes or so and Sam’s bottom was starting to become horribly sore. Each new swat hurt like a bitch and worse than the one before.

Yet, her safeword never passed her lips.

By the time Loki stopped, her bottom was crimson with tinges of purple in the places he’d struck her the hardest and Sam was a mewling, needy mess.

So when her dark and oh so cruel boyfriend stroked her burning ass, placing a soothing kiss on each cheek, and then moved away briefly to pulled his zipper down, Sam almost cried in relief.

The feeling got even stronger when she felt the head of his cock nudge her lower lips apart and slowly slide into her almost obscenely wet pussy with a squelch.

“Ohhh…” Sam uttered and Loki chuckled quietly at the breathy and utterly relieved sigh.

When he pushed in fully, Sam wiggled her bum and clenched around Loki’s cock. He groaned at the sensation and pulled out, starting up a quick but steady pace.

Sam made another appreciative sound and rested her head on her folded forearms. He felt so damn good inside her, stretching her so it burned and the pain mixed with the searing pleasure.

“You’re so tight around me, clutching me with your desperate little cunt. Just begging to be fucked by me,” Loki growled hoarsely, a sign that his previous acts hadn’t left him unaffected either.

Sam nodded mindlessly, agreeing to whatever he was saying even though she only understood half of it in her lust-addled mind.

Her body functioned only on the basest of levels, her abilities narrowed down to feeling, hearing and smelling what Loki did to her, her eyes glazed over and unfocused.

She felt Loki’s gloved hands on her hips, his cock ploughing through her and the sting and burn of his suit trousers against her abused bottom.

She heard the dull slap of his mostly covered body against her completely naked one, his grunts and groans, the wet sound of her pussy around his cock and her own pleasured sounds.

She smelled her own sweat and Loki’s as it soaked his crisp white shirt and the suit jacket above it, the smell of her arousal.

Despite being reduced to her base senses, she still felt like all the things she registered where throwing her into sensory-overload.

And yet, she did not come. Not once did Loki touch her clit. He prolonged her pleasure, drawing it out and intensifying it with each pump of his hips that drove his cock deeply into her.

When his thrusts were turning somewhat frantic and sporadic, Loki folded himself over her back, changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting her g-spot firmly.

“AH- oh, fuuuck… Please, I- I can’t- anymore… Please…” Sam was almost sobbing, her face twisted into a scowl by the desperation, the raw _need_ to come and finally feel that searing pleasure tear though her tortured body.

“You beg so prettily, pet,” Loki growled and finally, _finally_ let one hand wander down to touch her swollen and throbbing clit.

Now Sam _did_ sob, her body in overdrive from the pleasure Loki was giving her.

“Yes, yes, yes… oh my god, thank you- thank you,” Sam was babbling mindlessly and her focus narrowed solely on the sensations between her aching legs.

Loki managed to chuckle in a strained and yet amused way. His chest moved against her back with the mirthful sound and Sam suddenly was acutely aware of his still fully dressed state, the expensive fabric covering his body as it loomed over her helpless and utterly naked one.

That thought, the thought of the power he held over her bound and vulnerable body, sent her hurtling over the edge as his finger kept playing with her clit and his cocking plunging into her tightening cunt.

“You’re gripping me so tightly- Fuck,” Loki grunted and his body stiffened, hips jerking into her once, twice and then stilled.

They moaned and gasped together as they came and then collapsed. Well, Loki collapsed. Sam was already lying, her legs bound. There was not much room for her to collapse.

Loki laid atop her for a few brief moments and then pushed himself up, still panting slightly.

He pulled off his leather gloves and started to undo her bindings. When the ropes slackened and he pulled them away, Loki gently grasped one leg and carefully straightened it, massaging the stiff muscles and then doing the same with her other leg.

Loki ran his hands up and down her legs for a few more moments and then got up to get a wash cloth and some lotion for her bum.

He returned with said things and a glass of water. The glass was set aside on the bedside table.   
Loki gently began to clean Sam’s body from sweat and their combined fluids. Then he rubbed in the lotion, his hands carefully kneading her heated bottom.

After that was done, Loki pulled the pillow from under her hips and rolled her on her side. He reached for the water glass and turned Sam’s head, holding it to her lips and letting her take a few big gulps before setting it down on the table again.

Sam’s head flopped back down and Loki smiled slightly.

“How do you feel?” he asked in a gentle voice, the soft tone soothing and so different from the one he had used during their play.

“Mhhh… I was actually going to ask _you_ that,” Sam said tiredly.

“No, this is about you. Are you alright? I wasn’t too rough?” Loki asked again and Sam let her eyes drift close.

“No, I’m alright. Just exhausted,” she said and then blindly reached out to him. “Can you hold me for a bit?”

“Of course,” Loki replied immediately and moved to lie down in front of her.

“Wait, take your clothes off,” Sam said and weakly waved at his still fully clothed form. Loki laughed quietly but did as she asked, removing all his clothes and then returning to the bed.

He laid down on his side and pulled her exhausted and pliable body flush against his.

Sam sighed happily when his bare skin touched hers, the contact soothing in a most essential way.

“Thank you,” she breathed and tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

“I have to thank _you_ ,” Loki said after a short silence. “For helping me, letting me take control.”   
Sam hummed.

“Always happy to help,” Sam said and kissed his shoulder. “I have a question though. Why this? How did it help? Not the sex itself but the other things.”

Loki thought about her question for a moment. Then he answered, his words chosen carefully while he tried to express his feelings in a way she’d understand.

“I am a very dominant person. I like being in control, I like knowing what is happening and going to happy around me. I always plan ten steps ahead to be in full control of everything and everyone around me,” Loki started and then fell silent for a while.

He was giving her still somewhat sluggish brain the time it needed to process what he had told her.

“So, when things that are out of my control happen and I can’t find the reason behind it – the shooter and untraceable mastermind behind it – it agitates me. I feel on edge and by taking control – taking control over you – I can relax. Just turn my head off for a little while,” he explained slowly.

Sam nodded, her hands running up and down Loki’s back.

“So, thank you for letting me do this. Though I am certain you have enjoyed this little session just as thoroughly as I did,” he ended with a little indulgent chuckle.

Sam answered it with a chuckle of her own and nodded.

“I think that was rather obvious,” she snickered and then proceeded to kiss his shoulder softly.

Her mouth latched onto his fair skin and then sucked, raising a round, red mark. Sam pulled back a little and eyed the spot, the latched onto him again and sucked another hickey into his skin, just right next to the other and slightly overlapping it.

When she pulled back this time to study the marks, her lips curved up into a pleased smile when a heart-shaped hickey glowed at her, standing out on Loki’s pale skin.

She was just about to point her little artwork out to him, when she noticed his quietness and how even his breathing was.

Loki had fallen asleep in her arms, his heart beating steadily as soft snores rose from his parted lips.

Sam smiled to herself, carefully snuggling closer and squeezing him gently. She let herself be encompassed by his long limbs and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off into a restful sleep.


	50. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game-changing truth is revealed and Sam is utterly lost, her world and view turned upside down. She struggles to hold on to something to keep her sanity.   
> One question is circling in her thoughts.  
> 'Why would he do that'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> It is time for some motherfucking drama. So buckle up, friends. Cause it's gonna be angsty as shit.   
> There's gonna be fluff too, though. Enjoy :D 
> 
> As always, feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

When Sam’s phone vibrated on the bedside table in the morning, waking her from her peaceful sleep, she huffed angrily.

She had been sleeping so well, Loki’s limbs entangled with hers, the intimate embrace warming her right to the core. It spread a feeling of utter contentment and happiness.

That is, until her phone vibrated multiple times, alerting her that someone had texted her, and pulled Sam from her comfortable rest.

Carefully disentangling herself from the heap of limbs that were Loki and her, she scooted to the edge of the bed, shoved her glasses up her nose and then grabbed her phone to tell whoever decided to disturb her sleep to go fuck themselves and never text again.

When she saw it was her father who had texted, the need to type the aforementioned words didn’t recede as much as it should so she took a deep breath and unlocked her phone to see what he wanted.

Sam wasn’t really in the mood to talk to him. Not only because she wanted to sleep – it was only 8 in the morning; the fuck did he want at that time – but because he hadn’t talked much to her since the gala.

Her father had been worried, fussing over her and asking frantic questions over the phone the morning after the gala. It was then, when the news of what had happened reached him. Actually surprisingly late considering he was a detective himself. He should know these things first.

Sam suspected he was simply busy with his useless mission of taking down Loki.

Anyway, except for making sure she was okay – and lecturing her for what she had done, especially because she had done it to save Loki – and promising to check in with her soon, nothing else came.

In the two weeks since the incident the only thing that came from him was silence.

So when she saw the messages from him pop up on her screen after unlocking it, Sam was vaguely annoyed instead of happy to talk to him again.

She quickly skimmed over the three texts and her vague annoyance doubled, making her sigh in irritation.

The first one was a brief ‘Hey, Hobbit. How are you doing?’

When she read the other two, it became obvious the first text was just to appease her and make it less plain.

Because the other two texts were:

‘The department had been working feverishly to identify the shooter and the person that paid him to do the deed but there is no progress in our search so far’

Then

‘I hate to ask, but do you know if Laufeyson knows something, anything? Any little detail could help the search. Thanks, love you.’

Sam’s initial reaction was to be annoyed. He forced some small talk with the first text just to get to what he actually wanted from her with the other two.

Then she was confused.

Why would her father care for the investigation on that case? The man was sent to kill Loki. Her father should do everything to hinder the police work, as well as Loki’s very own investigators. He should be thanking the man who pulled the gun on that evening, despite cocking up the mission.

Why on earth would he care? Maybe it was because the man put Sam in danger, even though she was sure he’d never shoot her. His muzzle was solely aimed at Loki, even when Sam started shooting him.

Shaking her head with a little frown, Sam began to listlessly type a reply to the first text. When the necessary and forced small talk was done, she focused on the second and third text.

That was when Loki stirred behind her. He mumbled a few soft words, too quiet for her to understand, and then turned around, his eyes slowly drifting open and blinking several times as his hands ran across the sheets in search for her warmth.

“What are you doing up already?” he finally asked after his sleep-addled brain had analysed the situation.

Sam held up her phone with a shrug and Loki immediately picked up on her annoyance.

“Who texted?” he asked and propped himself up on one elbow.

Sam sighed and scooted back over to him, pressing her body along the length of his and then resting her head on the pillow next to his elbow. Then she handed Loki the phone, not feeling in the mood to explain the situation.

As Loki read her father’s messages on her screen, his face stayed carefully expressionless. When he was done, an understanding expression appeared on his features and he handed the phone back.

“He just wants information. He doesn’t really care about how I’m actually doing. The forced small-talk made it quite clear. Means to an end,” Sam said almost bitterly.

“I don’t understand this. He’s never been like this. So disinterested in me, almost dismissive of my needs and hyperfocussed on solely his work.”

Loki smoothed his hand over the side of her face and then settled his hand on her throat, gently stroking her pulse point with his thumb as he eyed her thoughtfully.

“I’m sure he doesn’t mean any harm. He’s still caught up in his investigations regarding me and my work. He thinks it is the only way to help you. So he focusses on it and in his eagerness… well, loses sight of what is really important,” Loki said, trying to soothe her.

But Sam snorted, the sound cynic and bitter.

“Knowing this doesn’t make it feel any less like betrayal. I really believe you’re right with this. My father is pretty predictable despite his best efforts to seem mysterious and always one step ahead. I just wish he’d pull his head out of his arse and face reality,” Sam murmured and then turned her head to nuzzle Loki’s elbow.

She needed comfort now. And as always, Loki was there to provide it.

He slung an arm over her waist and pulled her flush against his body, their fronts pushed together. He laid down fully again and Sam tucked her face into the crook of his neck.

Loki used his free hand to gently run his fingers through her hair, combing the longer strands atop it and humming absentmindedly.

His fingers in her hair made Sam think of something. She came out from her hiding place in the crook of his neck and tilted her head up to look at him.

“I’ve never seen you brush your hair,” she said and watched as one of Loki’s eyebrows rose at her sudden and off topic comment.

“Well, I usually get up before you do and get ready on my own,” Loki said. “I also don’t always brush it. It is easily manageable,” he added.

Sam sat up and reached down to wrap a strand of his wavy hair around her finger. She looked at it, watching the way it twirled around the digit, the light reflecting off the inky black curl.

Then she perked up. An idea had just crossed her mind.

“Can I brush it?” Sam asked, trying to keep her voice even and conceal her enthusiasm to appear less childish.

When Loki chuckled and looked at her knowingly, she was quite sure he knew she was trying to keep it down.

So when he shrugged, saying, “Of course why not,” Sam didn’t bother to hide her excitement.

She bounced off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. She found the little wooden brush in the drawer under the sink after a quick search and skipped back into the bedroom.

Sam jumped onto the bed with an excited giggle. She bounced on the mattress a few times and then scooted up to Loki with a wide smile.

Loki was watching her with amusement, his lips curled up into a fond smile as he looked at the excited girl.

“Who knew you were so easy to entertain,” Loki chuckled and then obeyed Sam’s silent command to sit up and turn around, her hands gesturing wildly.

Once he sat up, settling cross-legged onto the mattress and turning his back to her, Sam answered.

“It’s quite obvious, isn’t it? I’m really easy to please,” she said and shrugged a little.

Sam had never needed much to be happy. She took pleasure in little things, letting them brighten her day. It was one of the reasons she couldn’t stand most rich people.

They were so… materialistic. But money can’t buy happiness. It can buy nice and expensive things that entertain their black souls, but they would never see the delight a simple blooming flower, a calming midnight walk or other things as such hold.

“Easy to please indeed,” Loki drawled and Sam immediately knew where his thoughts had taken him.   
She turned the brush around and lightly smacked him across the head with it.

“You know exactly that’s not what I meant, you sex fiend,” she said, trying to sound scolding but turning out to sound far more amused than she liked.

Loki chuckled but didn’t reply.

Sam shook her head, smiling. Then she concentrated on the task at hand again. She drew his hair back so all the black curls were cascading down Loki’s back. They stopped shortly after where his shoulder blades began.

She grabbed the brush and started on the left side, carefully dragging the brush along the front strands and smoothing out any tangles.

Sam continued brushing his hair like that, her focus entirely on the task, gaze following the way of the hairbrush as she dragged it down and then pulled it up to start its descend again.

The slightly ruffled locks turned into silk under her hands. The beautiful gleam where the light hit his inky curls made them glow prettily.

Even after she finished brushing his hair, Sam couldn’t stop touching the smooth strands, happily running her fingers through them and occasionally massaging his scalp.

Halfway through Sam’s gentle caring, Loki had nodded off, eyes drooping and soft little snores coming from his parted lips. Sam simply kept going until he woke again with a little grunt that made her snicker.

“I love that you have long hair,” Sam suddenly said, sinking both hands into the mass of black, silky hair and dipping her head to take a deep breath, savouring the fresh and unique scent.

Loki moved around, grabbing her hands to remove them from his hair so he could turn around.

“And I love that you have short hair,” he said, lifting his hand to card his fingers through the longer strands atop her head.

“It’s quite handy, you know,” Loki said with a smirk. “I can grab it-“ The hand in her hair fisted a few strands and held her still- “But it doesn’t get in the way during sex. No tangling up, no whining about ‘ouch, careful! You’re pulling my hair’ or anything of the like. Definitely a fan.” He ended the sentence with a cheeky grin.

“Why thank you,” Sam answered in a deadpan tone.

Loki laughed heartily and loosened his grip on her hair to slide his hand down and cup the back of her head. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers.

“I mean it. It looks beautiful and unique. It fits your personality and appearance,” Loki whispered against her lips and then playfully nipped the bottom one. He quickly pulled away before she could retaliate with a vicious bite.

When her teeth clacked together audibly, missing his lips by mere inches, Loki chuckled and tutted.

“Now, now, don’t do that, pet. Or I’m afraid I might need to punish you for your insolence,” he purred and then laughed at the poorly hidden look of horror that crossed her face.

He kissed her briefly, and then climbed off the bed.

“I have to do some work in the office today,” Loki said while stretching his long limbs. “You can come in if you need something. Don’t forget to knock though, just in case I am talking to someone on the phone and don’t wish to be interrupted.”

Sam looked up at him from her spot on the bed and nodded in understanding.

“Alrighty. Don’t stay in there too long though or this time I might _actually_ need to carry you into bed. And I would probably end up accidentally breaking a few of your bones in the process. So… don’t overdo it,” Sam said casually, laying back on the bed.

Loki chuckled.

“Is this a threat or simply your way to tell me not to work too much and look out for my health?”

“Yes.”

-

Once Loki had taken a shower and dressed in a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt, he left her in his bedroom with one last peck on the lips before vanishing into his office.

Sam stared at the door he left through for several minutes after his brisk departure. Something was off, she knew it. There was something in the way he had quickly excused himself under the guise of “some work” that just didn’t sit well with her.

That, and the odd texts from her father was occupying her mind as she stood under the warm spray of water, the drops raining down on her pale skin and sliding down her curves, mapping out every ridge and valley on her body.

Sam shampooed her hair – she had brought her shampoo and body wash over – while thinking over all the little things and hints that set her off and put her in this dubious kind of mood.

Rinsing the bubbles from her hair, Sam tilted her head up to let the water wash over her face as her thoughts kept circling restlessly.

It almost felt like she was missing something. Like all the obvious hints and puzzle pieces were right there and she just couldn’t figure out how to put them together. It was maddening.

Sam sighed when she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around her wet body. Standing in front of the mirror, Sam put on her glasses and eyed her reflection in the glass.

Blue-grey eyes that looked so much like her father’s stared back at her uncertainly.

That little thought brought her back to the relentless question of _what was she missing_?

Her father… His texts seemed to be the cause for Loki’s change of mood. And also the first thing to wake that feeling of suspicion inside of herself.

She remembered the last time he had texted her before this morning. It was the morning after the accident at the gala.

He had fussed over her like a mother hen, but that was to be expected when one’s child was in danger.

But something was off about his worried inquiries. They sounded almost… guilty?

You know, the way it sounds when you hurt your sibling accidentally and try to get them to stop crying before your parents notice. In that frantic, guilty way.

Sam had pulled the towel up to rub her hair dry, rubbing it across the short strand in quick motions, when it began to dawn on her.

Slowly, very slowly, she lowered her arms, the towel in her hands dropping to the bathroom counter.   
Could it be? No, that- that was ridiculous. He wouldn’t do such a thing.

But what if he did?

“Was it you?” Sam whispered at her reflection. Her own, widened eyes stared back at her, pupils shrunk as the realisation hit her.

Her father could have done it. He could have been the one to hire the assassin that tried to kill Loki two weeks ago and only failed because of a random instinct that overtook Sam at the time. A life-saving instinct.

That conclusion was supported by his strange messages. Because it would only make sense for him to ask about the assassin and the how the investigations were going, if he was the one behind the crime.

He had checked in not to see if someone could be held responsible for the act, but to find out if anyone was on to him.

Another little hint that supported her theory was the way Loki had carefully looked away, studying the screen intently and keeping his face expressionless when he told Sam about having some suspicions. Ones he could not prove so far.

Maybe, after he had seen the messages her father sent this mornings, he was able to confirm his suspicions…

Sam sucked in a deep breath and shook herself from her stupor. She needed answers, and she needed them now.

Quickly stepping out of the bathroom and making her way to the closet, Sam dressed hastily in whatever her hands could reach the fastest and then darted out of the room.

She came to a stop before Loki’s office door and listened for a short moment. When she couldn’t hear his voice, Sam raised a shaking hand to the door and knocked.

Loki’s voice called out for her to enter and Sam did so with a stumble of her heart.

As soon as she stepped in and her dark boyfriend laid eyes on her, he noticed that something was off.

Sam was nervous, upset and agitated. She couldn’t stand still and her hands were twisting the fabric of the oversized t-shirt she had quickly thrown on.

“Is everything alright? You look a little pale,” Loki said, eying her carefully.

Sam swallowed hard and slowly made her way around his desk and then stopped when she was standing beside him.

Loki pushed his office chair back a little and turned it. Then he grasped Sam’s hips and pulled her between his spread legs.

She looked down at his questioning face and pulled up her shoulders a little as if to shield herself from the answers to the questions she was going to ask.

“I…” Sam took a shaky breath. “Do you think my father sent the assassin?”

The words came out in a rush and she pulled up her shoulders a little more, feeling vulnerable and wanting to hide all of a sudden.

Loki was caught off-guard by that question. The look of surprise, then concern and displeasure that were flashing over his face before he could school his features into a practiced expression of calm told her that.

There was a moment of silence between them that made Sam almost burst with fearful anticipation.

Then, finally, Loki decided to speak.

He tilted his head to the side and regarded her thoughtfully.

“I admit that it was my first thought, the very first thing I looked into when I started up the investigations. But I could not find anything that connected your father to the attacker. The man himself wouldn’t speak despite our methods of… persuasion,” Loki said. He was speaking slowly, clearly, as if weighing every word before he let it pass his lips.

“But the texts confirmed your suspicions, didn’t they?” Sam asked. She was feeling miserable, as if a icy hand had closed its fingers around her stuttering heart and began to squeeze.

“Yes. They did. I am not sure yet how your father managed to erase his traces the way he did but despite the lack of physical evidence, I am certain it was him. He has all reason to.” Loki sounded detached, his thoughts far away from the physical body that sat in front of her.

The hand around Sam’s heart violently tightened into a fist, clenching her heart painfully and making her feel like someone had stabbed her in the chest.

Sam wordlessly straddling his legs brought Loki back to the present. He leaned back a little, surprised at the sudden move.

She was silent as she wrapped her arms around his upper body and pressed her head against his warm and comforting chest.

The hand clenching her frantically beating heart tightened impossibly more and Sam suddenly felt helpless and desperate.

“Why would he do that?” Sam whispered quietly, her voice starting to shake.

Her father had always been a good man. He never hurt anyone, in all his time as a police officer and then detective, he had never killed anyone. Injured a handful of people, but never killed someone.

He had told her about the consequences of killing another human, how grave the aftermath of such a thing was. And that he would never take a life. Not if it wasn’t avoidable.

But these morals didn’t seem to count anymore. Her father had decided to kill Loki and instead of doing the deed himself, he hired a hitman to kill him. Probably so he would avoid having to carry the burden of killing someone. You know, since it wasn’t him who pulled the trigger.

Tears pooled in Sam’s grey-blue eyes, making them gleam brightly. The eyes that looked so much like the man’s whose very character had just changed.

Her innocent picture of her father was now tainted, tainted crimson.

It shook her foundations, throwing Sam off the loop and unhinging her in a most violent way.

“Why would he do that?” she murmured again, clutching Loki tighter.

She felt lost.


	51. He knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille comes over to comfort a lost and confused Sam.   
> She distracts her hurt friend with her bubbly nature. But the progress in broken when Sam sees Lucille to the underground station and walks back home. The unexpected encounter throws her off balanace again, devastating her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This chapter is full of heartbreaking, outrageous angst. But there's light on the horizon, I promise.   
> Also, I think I'm as good as finished witht his story. Completed chapter 60 this morning. Might get one or two more out of it. But... I feel really sad faced with the prospect of ending this glorious story. I already miss Sam and Loki *sad noises*   
> Well, I'll stop whining about my problems. Off you go, enjoy the chapter :D 
> 
> As always, feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam was still coming to terms with the fact that her father had most likely sent the assassin to kill Loki. 

Lucille had noticed her distracted messages and half-hearted replies.

Her friend called her right before her father had checked on Sam after the gala. And unlike Daron, Lucille kept checking in with her daily, calling and texting her best friend regularly.

So when Sam woke the next morning – Loki was already at the office – she felt the strong urge to talk to her friend. To just be with Lucille and let her friend’s quirky character cheer her up and distract her from the horrible revelation of the last day.

She hadn’t talked to Lucille yesterday. She spent most of the day glued to Loki’s body like a koala baby holding on to its mother.

Loki didn’t complain, soothing her and running his hands over her body in calming patterns. All the while Sam tried to hold on to what was left of her shattered reality.

The very foundations of her life had been shaken when she found out about her father arranging an assassin to kill Loki. Also doing it in the belief it would protect her. He wanted to kill a human because of her.

It was so drastically unlike her father. He had always lectured her on the value of life and that she must always make careful decisions and be aware of their consequences.

She just felt horrible about it, shocked and somewhat in a daze while Loki cared for her during the day, helping to pick up the pieces of her shattered life and hold them together to keep her from breaking down entirely.

But today, Sam didn’t feel the need for Loki’s care. She wanted her friend. She longed for Lucille’s laugh, her jokes and little jabs that always took her mind of her worries.

So, after getting out of bed and taking a brief shower, she called her friend while gobbling down the breakfast the wonderful Beatrice had prepared for her.

Her phone rang only a few times before Lucille picked up and answered with a chirpy greeting.

“Hey, hon. How ya doing?” she asked cheerily and Sam couldn’t help but smile. A few tears even gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Yes, this was what she needed. Her best friend that gave her stability and support whenever she needed it.

“Hey, Luce. It’s a little complicated but I’m kinda lost right now and wanted to see if you’ve got time to come over?” she ventured hopefully.

“Oh, yes of course. What happened?” Lucille answered immediately, concern in her light voice.

“It’s… not as- I can’t explain it. But I’m mostly okay so don’t worry on your way here,” Sam reassured her friend in what she hoped was a firm voice. It probably came out as shaky and close to crying but she had at least tried.

“Okay, Sammy. I’ll be on my way. See you in a bit. Alright?” Lucille said earnestly.

Sam nodded, then remembered that Lucille couldn’t see that and gave a quick confirmation.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting. See you.”

The phone call ended and Sam wolfed down the last of her food before quickly gathering the dishes and setting them down on the kitchen counter for Beatrice. The maid didn’t comment on it this time.

She’d eventually got used to Sam helping her a little every now and then. Doing the dishes, putting new sheets on the bed and such things.

Loki knew Sam helped Beatrice out sometimes but he didn’t comment on it and neither did he shorten his maid’s pay check, so Sam and Beatrice had come to the silent agreement that she was allowed to help with little task whenever she wanted, but if it go too much Beatrice would intervene and shoo her away.

It was such an odd situation, really. Everyone would be happy to have a maid do all their tedious chores. But Sam simply didn’t like it. She didn’t like it when people cleaned up after her, spent money on her or generally did something for her that was too much effort.

She couldn’t explain it, but that’s how it was. How she was.

-

Sam was perched on the edge of the sofa, listlessly scrolling through Instagram while waiting for her friend.

When the doorbell rang, she all but leapt off the sofa and raced over to the door to let her friend in.

As soon as the door opened, Lucille squeezed in and smothered her friend in a bone-cracking hug.

“Oof. Hey to you, too,” she muttered into Lucille’s shoulder and laughed weakly.

When Lucille finally released her, Sam gingerly moved her upper body around to make sure all her ribs were still intact and then told her friend to join her in the living room.

Lucille kicked off her shoes – the sweet rosé coloured ones she wore on their shopping trip – and followed Sam into the spacious living room.

They plopped down on the bigger couch and immediately bent into outrageously unladylike positions as they lounged comfortably in their sweatpants and loose shirts.

“So, wanna talk about what happened?” Lucille asked, her head hanging upside down off the couch while her legs were carelessly thrown over the backrest.

Sam, in her go to pose with one leg dangling off the couch, the other thrown over the backrest and her arms crossed behind her head to prop it up, shrugged and blew out a breath before meeting her friend’s eyes that were staring at her upside down.

“I know this might sound crazy but… God, I still can’t say it out loud without recoiling in disbelief,” she started and shook her head with a scowl.

“We’ve got time,” Lucille assured her friend. “Take all the time you need.”

Sam took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to sort her thoughts. Then she tried again.

“My dad. He… he was the one that-“ her breath hitched and she briefly closet her eyes to calm down- “He was the one who sent the assassin.”

Utter disbelief and surprise flashed across Lucille’s face.

“He did _what_?!” she blurted out, unable to help herself.

Sam let out a bitter laugh.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one who this surprises,” she said cynically and shook her head.

“But Sam-“ Lucille got up to properly look at her friend- “Why… why would he do such a thing. That is so unlike him.”

“I know. I- I feel betrayed, Luce. He did this, he wanted to _kill_ someone for me. To take a life, erase it from existence. I hadn’t asked him to. I never would,” Sam said, despair slowly sinking in.

“He made sure I knew the consequences of my actions. Because he is a cop, he valued that I knew to always avoid violence if possible. ‘Always look for another way’ he used to say.”

Sam stared at the ceiling, brow furrowed.

“This thing, what he did… it was jarring, you know. I’m sure most people would say I’m just overreacting but this… He drilled this attitude into me. To value human life, any life really. How precious it was, how rare and irreplaceable. He’s never killed someone, you know. Not once in his whole career at the station. And it’s been a long twenty-three years.”

There was a short silence. Then Lucille spoke.

“You’re not overreacting. What your father did, shook the very foundations of your beliefs. Of what he taught you and how he raised you. To find out that he would do a thing he’s taught you to be repelled by your whole life is definitely jarring. Especially when he did it ‘for you’. Which is bullshit if you ask me,” Lucille said firmly. She scooted closer to her friend and rested her head on the leg that was dangling over the backrest.

“It is not your fault he did this. Honestly, that man needs to get his head out of his ass and finally see that Loki isn’t hurting you,” Lucille said, her face wrinkling in distaste and annoyance.

Sam laughed weakly.

“Yeah, he really needs to ‘get his head out of his ass’,” Sam said, quoting her friend’s words with a little smile.

-

The two girls spent the day doing all kinds of things together.

First, Lucille got Sam to try out one of the new games with her. The co-op mode was hilarious and Sam enjoyed it greatly despite losing almost every single round. They worked their way through Sam’s new collection, trying out this and that. They skipped the story games though. Not much use in testing those.

After playing several hours until the console was running hot, they turned it off and moved on to the secret library. Much to Lucille’s delight.

Sam’s friend immediately claimed the little bench in the window nook and sprawled out on it while Sam laid down on the fluffy rug before it.

They talked about everything and nothing and Sam enjoyed just being open and carefree for a while. Unguarded in a way she was only with Lucille. Their conversation was evolving around university and Sam told a giggling Lucille about Loki being her model for the nude painting when her friend perked up.

“That reminds me of something. We still need to work on that comic,” Lucille said.

Sam blinked. She had totally forgotten about their little project. Well, it was still an idea in the making, not much of a project.

“I forgot… Well, we don’t have anything else to do right now. Let me get my laptop and we can start outlining the story,” Sam said, suddenly excited about this little idea of theirs.

They spent the whole afternoon and early evening on outlining and fleshing out the plot of the comic. They took notes and Sam roughly designed the two main characters. There were a few similarities to her and Loki, such as the eye-colour, but she made an effort to make them clearly distinguishable from the originals.

Loki came home around 8pm to find the two girls plotting and planning in the library, bent over the laptop while pointing at the screen and making comments.

Neither of them heard him enter the living room or approach the library where he leaned against one of the bookcases and watched them with mild amusement.

“No! We’re not putting _that_ in there Lucille. You can hint at it if you must but I am _not_ going to draw that. No fucking way,” Sam was saying, shaking her head earnestly at her friend’s suggestion to add some spicier scenes to the comic.

Lucille snickered and swatted Sam’s arm.

“Fine, you prude. No sex scenes then,” she relented, still snickering.

“Might I ask what you two are talking about,” Loki spoke up, making both girls jump and Sam squeak.

She slammed the laptop shut and looked at him somewhat guiltily, as if he had caught them doing something forbidden.

“Nothing,” Sam said hastily, her voice high and squeaky.

Lucille had started laughing after she recovered from the initial shock and when she heard Sam’s slightly panicked and high-pitched voice, she laughed even harder.

“Nothing of importance, just a little something to keep us busy,” Lucille giggled and patted Sam’s closed laptop.

“Well, then,” Loki drawled and chuckled at Sam’s red face, “I’ll leave you to it. I’m upstairs if you need anything.”

The girls watched Loki wander off and only when he closed the living room doors, did Sam deflate, the breath rushing from her.

“He can never know,” Sam said and pointedly looked at her _very_ chatty friend.

Lucille raised her hands in mock surrender and snickered.

“My lips are sealed,” she said with a somewhat unnerving smirk.

Sam didn’t believe her for one second. She just knew Lucille would team up against her with Loki. He would find out about their little project sooner or later.

After that realisation, Sam was more careful in their planning, making sure nothing too compromising made it into their comic. If Lucille noticed what she was doing she didn’t say so.

Half an hour later, Lucille checked the time and cursed quietly.

“Ah fuck, I need to get going. I still have to finish a short-story. Deadline’s tomorrow.”

Sam looked up from the screen a gasped when she saw that it was already past 6:30pm.

“Damn, I totally lost track of time. Come on, get your things. I’ll just check in with Loki and come right down again,” Sam said and got up, quickly setting the laptop aside and making her way to Loki’s office while her friend got her things and dressed.

Sam knocked on the office door and poked her head inside after he called out for her to enter.

“Hey, Lucille’s leaving. I just wanted to know if I could walk her to the underground station,” Sam said and looked at him hopefully.

Loki leaned back in his chair, idly twirling the pen he was holding in his long fingers. He studied her for a moment and then nodded.

“Yes, of course. But take your phone. If anything happens, call me immediately,” he said, his tone firm.

Sam nodded eagerly and moved to say goodbye and slip away again when Loki stopped her.

“Wait. Come over here,” he said and beckoned her closer.

She did as she was told, walking around his desk and standing next to him.

Loki opened one of the drawers in his desk, shoving some papers aside that laid in it and then found a little latch at the bottom of it. He lifted it, revealing a little hidden space beneath it and closed his fingers around a shiny object.

When Loki lifted it, holding it out to her on his flat palm, Sam saw that it was a small dagger.

The weapon was beautifully crafted, definitely custom made and no doubt razor-sharp. The silvery steel glinted wickedly in the light.

Sam tentatively reached out and took it from him, admiring the dagger and then looking back at him with a questioning expression.

“For you. I know you can handle it. I’ve seen you defending yourself with a knife the night these imbeciles tried to mug us,” Loki said and closed her fingers around the small weapon. “I don’t think you’ll need it, but you can never be careful enough.”

Sam nodded and slipped the small blade into her pocket. She’d hide it in her converse later.

“Thank you,” she said with a little smile and kissed him softly. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

She left the room and hurried downstairs where Lucille was already waiting with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

“There you are. I thought you forgot me,” Lucille joked while Sam quickly pulled on her sneakers, subtly slipping the blade inside and then straightening with a smile.

“I could never,” she said with a teasing smile and then ushered her friend out of the door and down the pathway that led to the gate closing off the garden from the street.

It slid aside and they slipped out onto the sidewalk.

-

Sam bid her friend goodbye with a hug and a kiss to her cheek.

She watched as Lucille got on the tube and waved briefly as it sped off, leaving her alone in the deserted underground station.

She sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket, along with her headphones. Plugging them in, Sam started a random playlist with some upbeat songs and skipped up the stairs and out of the station.

The sky was slowly starting to darken, the days shorter now that summer was coming to an end and autumn just around the corner.

She happily hummed along, hands tapping on the sides of her thighs in rhythm with the music. No one was walking on the rather quiet streets so she twirled around a few times while she was walking and smiled, tilting her head towards the sky and breathing in the fresh evening air.

Sam twirled yet another time, and when she stood straight again, walked right into another person.

She made a startled sound and quickly pulled the earphones from her ears.

Two warm hands grabbed her upper arms to steady her and when Sam looked up to see who she’d embarrassingly ran into, her heart stopped in her chest.

Her father was smiling down at her, slightly worried but clearly happy to see her.

Sam didn’t know how to react. Part of her wanted to weep and throw herself at her father. The other part wanted to yell and rage at him.

Before she could decide what it was gonna be, her father started talking.

“Sam! I’m so glad to see you out and about. What happened? Did you escape him?” her father asked, still clutching her arms.

Sam knitted her eyebrows. She tried to step back, confused and unsure how to handle this unexpected situation.

“I- No, I didn’t. I was just walking Lucille to the underground station. She came by today,” Sam said slowly.

Her father’s face scrunched up.

“Lucille? She’s been over? Is that the first time?” he asked, looking confused.

“No, she’s been here a couple of times. We went out, too,” Sam answered. She felt uneasy.

“What? Why would he let you do that? This doesn’t make any sense,” her father said, his grip on Sam’s upper arms tightening. She winced at his harsh grip and pried his fingers from her arms.

“Why _wouldn’t_ Loki let me see my friend?” she asked, voice a little challenging.

Her father scoffed.

“Because he’s your captor and you his captive. He shouldn’t let you leave the house on your own. It is stupid. Well, all the better for you. Come, I’ll take you home,” he said and reached out for Sam once more.

But she stepped back, evading his hands, and shook her head.

“No,” Sam said.

She didn’t really know why she said it. Why she refused her father. But there was this rage simmering just beneath the surface, lurking beneath her pale skin and burning it from the inside.

“Hobbit, what are you talking about? Come with me. You’ll never have to see him again. I’ll make sure of that,” her father promised and reached out for her once more.

Sam’s barely concealed rage spiked at his words.

“You’ll make sure of that, huh? And how, if I may ask, are you going to do that? Maybe send another assassin?” she spat and took another step back when her father took one towards her.

The guilt that flashed across his features was all the confirmation Sam needed. She shook her head, disbelief and cold realisation washing over her.

“So it really was you. You sent that man to _kill_ Loki! What is wrong with you?!” Sam said, her voice starting to raise to a shout.

“Hobbit, don’t be upset. I was just trying to protect you from him, don’t you understand?” her father asked urgently.

“No, I don’t. You always told me to be aware of the consequences my actions have. How important it is to know the value of a human life. That it is irreplaceable and unique. You _always_ told me killing is wrong. Now look at you. What have you come to?” she shouted and gestured at him wildly.

Her father looked hurt and confused, her words hitting where it hurt.

“I did it for you, Sam. I had to protect you,” he insisted.

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR PROTECTION!” Sam screamed, an outraged and betrayed sound that made her father flinch violently and take a step back.

Sam advanced on him.

“I only asked of you to lay low. I told you that I am fine and that he treats me good. There is no need to worry. I am safe. Unlike you. Which is why I pleaded you to let it rest. To come back to me and forget what happened in the past. But you turned away, leaving me ONCE AGAIN while pretending it was for my own good, that you were protecting me,” she shouted, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

For some reason, her brain thought this moment was appropriate to remind her of the blade hidden inside her worn, left shoe.

Sam pushed that thought away.

“You would know what I needed if you would just LISTEN to me, instead of doing what you think is best for me. Get your head out of your ass and face reality!” Sam spat, her voice dripping with venom.

She shoved him, making him stumble and fall on his ass.

Her father looked up at her, stunned. His eyes, so similar to hers, were glued to her angry grimace. Realisation dawned on his face and he got up slowly.

“You’re with him, aren’t you?” he asked.

Sam’s heart stopped in her chest and she could feel her blood drain from her face.

Her father’s face did the same, paling rapidly but with fury and not with shock.

“ARE YOU?” he bellowed suddenly, making Sam jerk.

She felt the desire to break down and weep, ask for his forgiveness and come with him to let him take her back to the flat.

But that part was quickly overruled by her anger.

She looked at his furious face, blazing eyes staring down at her coldly.

How dare he? How dare he judge her? How dare he accuse her of doing anything wrong when all if this was his fault?

Sam clenched her fingers into fists and she remembered what Loki had told her after a fight with her father.

_You’re a grown up. You can do whatever you want and with whom you want._

Her eyes narrowed.

“I am a grown ass woman and I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want. I don’t need your permission or your approval. And now _fuck off_!”

Without another look back, Sam turned around and took off, running down the street and not stopping until she reached the front door of her home.

Abusing the doorbell until a startled looking Beatrice opened the door, Sam squeezed past her and inside the house.

She was panting heavily from run back home and she felt dread settle deep in her bones, her breathing refusing to calm down and becoming shallower by the second.

Sam stumbled up the stairs and down the hallway, her vision darkening around the edges and blurring.

She burst into Loki’s office without knocking. The doors swung open and sent her tumbling into the room.

Loki’s head jerked up and when he saw her, he was on his feet in seconds.

Striding over to her with big steps, Loki reached out and steadied her shaking form with his warm hands. They curled gently around her upper arms and pulled her down with him.

He sat on the floor and pulled Sam into this lap.

One of his hands began to stroke her back in soothing circles, while the other one pressed to her sternum.

“Shhh, it’s alright. Breathe with me, Sam. You need to breathe,” he said calmly, his deep voice washing over her and soothing her frayed nerves.

Loki breathed in deeply and then out again, keeping up the slow rhythm while Sam desperately tried to match her breathing with his.

It didn’t work right away, her breath coming out in shallow hitches. A broken whistling sound coming from her whenever the air left her lungs.

“I got you, just breathe for me. Can you do that? Can you breathe for me?” Loki soothed.

Sam nodded jerkily and fisted his dress shirt tightly as she tried again to match her breathing with his.

This time it worked. It took quite a while but Sam managed to gradually calm down, the ugly hitching and wheezing sounds subsiding and leaving her a crumpled pile of limbs and heartbreak in Loki’s arms.

She started sobbing, clutching his shirt desperately while he held her, rocking her gently and making soothing noises.

“He- he knows,” Sam gasped out and broke down in another round of sobs and fresh tears.


	52. Make me forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki cares for his troubled little pet.   
> She requires special attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> Soooo... Raw, shameless and utterly delicious smut. That's what this is. No plot. Nothing at all.   
> But I doubt you'll protest ;D   
> Sorry that this chapter is up a little later. Work has kept me busy so I had to post about two hours later than usual.   
> I hope you will still enjoy this piece of smutty goodness. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

After half an hour of soothing and gently caring for the emotional wreck that was Sam, Loki finally got her to tell him what happened, even though he already had a good idea of what had occurred on her way home.

Sam told him of her encounter with her dad, voice breaking every now and then and fresh tears rushing down her skin.

When she’d finished, Loki scooped her up and carried her frail, still trembling form into his bathroom. Sitting down on the edge of the tub with her in his lap, Loki turned the faucet and poured some bathing salts into the water.

He kept reassuring her, telling her how proud he was of her for standing up for herself and coming back to him instead of going with her father.

When the tub was filled with steaming water, Loki carefully undressed an at this point apathetic Sam and lifted her into the tub.

He lathered a soft sponge up with some body wash and ran it over her shoulders, then down her back. He lifted each arm, gently running the sponge over her pale skin and then lowering it into the water again.

Loki swept the sponge over her collarbones and down to her breasts and then further down to her belly. He lifted her legs one by one, running the sponge along the curves and dips and then set aside the sponge to wet her hair and massage some shampoo into the short strands.

After rinsing her hair and body of any soapy remnants, Loki lifted Sam from the tub and set her down onto his towel-covered lap, drying her body with gentle hands.

When her skin and hair were dried, Loki carried her out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom with her, setting her down on the mattress.

He quickly undressed, carelessly piling his expensive suit on the floor and walking back to her. Loki carefully pulled the towel free and let it fall to on the floor to join his clothing.

Then he crawled into bed with her and curled his big body around hers, holding her close and stroking her skin and humming quietly until she fell asleep, exhausted by her run home and the emotional turmoil she went through.

-

Sam was coaxed awake by the feeling of fingers carding through her hair and massaging her scalp.

She sighed and leaned into the touch, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the kind and caring gesture.

“How are you doing, little one?” Loki asked quietly, his voice right next to her ear and his breath washing over the side of her face. It made Sam shudder a little.

She squirmed in Loki’s embrace until he loosened his grip enough to let her turn around in his arms.

Wrapping her arms around his torso and her legs around his waist, Sam nuzzled the tuft of hair that spread from the middle of his chest.

“Better,” she said and tightened her grip on him. She could feel his chest shake under her arms when he laughed quietly, amusedly.

“I see. But please do try not to break my ribs,” he teased and pried her arms from his upper body, gathering her hands into his and kissing the knuckles with his soft lips.

Sam watched as his cool, thin lips caressed her skin and she blushed when Loki looked up, catching her gaze with his and smirking against her skin.

“I do so love that sweet little blush that spreads over your lovely face, pet,” Loki purred and just by that tone, Sam knew she was in for a fun time.

His words made her blush even more and Loki chuckled, stroking her flaming face with the back of his hand.

“Do you want me to make you forget this awful day, little one?” he asked and ghosted the tips of his fingers over her side, grazing the side of her breast and then stopping at her hip, resting his hand there while he waited for her answer.

Sam tilted her head and looked up at him with pleading, blue-grey eyes and nodded.

“Yes, please,” she whispered and kissed him softly, desperate for his comfort and touch.

Loki held back a groan when she kissed him so softly and needy. The hand on her hip tightened and he rolled her over onto her back while he positioned himself on top her, hips wedged between her spread thighs.

“Such a good girl, asking so nicely,” he purred and kissed Sam thoroughly, their lips moving and moulding together, the deep connection only disrupted by exploring tongues and nipping teeth.

Sam already felt herself unravel underneath Loki’s strong body. Her worries slowly melting away as she relaxed and let herself sink into the feeling of him on top of her, lips on hers while he kissed her deeply.

She slid her hands into his hair, softly tugging and scraping her nails over his scalp, making him purr and growl like a cat when he nipped at her lower lip.

Loki tilted his head, kissing her chin and then her jaw, his teeth skimming along the curve of it and then moving lower where he explored the thin and vulnerable skin of her throat with his knowing mouth.

Sam’s hands stayed in his hair, holding onto it while Loki peppered her skin with affectionate kisses.

Her grip tightened when he pressed a kiss directly on her already swelling clit and then flicked it with his tongue.

Sam moaned appreciatively, tilting her hips up against his face to get more of that heavenly pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

But she was denied, Loki’s mouth moving further down to suckle and nip at her already glistening lips. His tongue teasingly circled her entrance and Sam unconsciously tightened her legs around him in a silent plea, urging him on.

This time, Loki didn’t move away. He slid his long tongue into her pussy, tongue fucking her almost leisurely. The slippery appendage just barely brushed against a sensitive spot inside her and Sam was already a mewling, needy mess.

Loki briefly parted from her folds to slither up her body with a dark grin.

“You really have no perseverance, little one. I think we need to change that, don’t we?” he purred and kissed her greedily before sliding down her body again.

Sam’s mind was so busy with the sensations of his skin on hers and then Loki’s mouth as he reattached it to her aching pussy, that she didn’t catch the meaning behind his words.

She writhed, delighted moans and little gasps tumbling from her lips as Loki continued to tease her with his talented tongue and lips.

When she felt herself climbing higher and higher, scrambling up the steep mountain of pleasure, desperate to reach the peak, Loki pulled away.

His head turned and he kissed and nipped his way down her thigh to her knee, nuzzling the soft flesh of her inner leg.

Sam’s tightly shut eyes snapped open as she felt herself tumble down the mountain of her pleasure until she was back at its foot. Her descend was accompanied by the frustratingly quick simmering down fire in her lower belly.

She was so close! It was a goddamn shame Loki pulled away, Sam thought. She was sure it would’ve been a spectacular orgasm.

Whining and twisting her hips to get Loki to return his beautiful mouth to her needy pussy, Sam pulled at Loki’s hair that was still tightly wound around her fingers.

Loki gave a warning growl and Sam loosened her grip somewhat, but didn’t let go of the silky raven strands.

Loki took his time, kissing the rest of her left leg down to her ankle and then turning to do the same with the other one. Only when he had placed a last kiss on the thin skin on Sam’s right ankle, did Loki let go of her leg and moved back to her neglected centre.

A relieved sigh came from Sam when Loki’s tongue returned to its leisurely fucking of her dripping wet cunt. She moaned and sighed as his tongue stroked her sensitive inner walls, caressing them with a soft and gentle touch.

But she was growing impatient again not soon after, Loki’s gentle caress arousing and pleasurable but not enough to set her off. Tilting her hips and making a frustrated sound, Sam tried to somehow get Loki to push her over the edge.

But instead of giving her what she needed, Loki’s heavy forearm slammed down over Sam’s abdomen, pinning her to the mattress and keeping her hips from rising off the bed to meet his mouth eagerly.

“Greedy little thing, trying to get your orgasm from me before I allowed you to do so,” Loki chided and nipped roughly at the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Sam hissed, her leg jerking away from his teeth.

“Please, your teasing is driving me mad. I want to come,” Sam whined, trying to move her hips but failing.

“You _want_ to come? Greedy _and_ rude. Tell me pet, do greedy little girls that forgot their manners get to come?” Loki asked, his voice deep and stern.

“Yes?” Sam asked hopefully, even though she knew the right answer.

Loki chuckled darkly at her innocent attempt and shook his head.

“Don’t play dumb, pet. I know you are smart and you know as well as I do, that naughty girls don’t get to come,” he said and then went back to eating her out.

He tortured her throbbing centre with licks and bites, suckling and flicking, stroking and pulling.

She was sweating profusely as Loki brought her to the edge a second time, just to draw her right back and so cruelly denying her, her pleasure.

Her misery became even worse when Loki inserted two fingers into her dripping cunt after making sure the throbbing and spasming from her second near-orgasm had subsided.

With the added stimulation of his fingers stroking along her sensitive inner walls and his mouth still toying cruelly with her clit, Sam was at the edge of an orgasm yet again.

And despite all her pleading and whining, Loki slowed down, slowly drawing her away from her oh so precious orgasm and torturing her further.

It continued like this and Sam lost track of time. She couldn’t tell by the life of her how many times Loki had edged her. But what she could tell was, that whatever he was doing, was much more effective and thus much more frustrating, than any of the edging she’d ever put herself through.

When Loki once again drew her away from the edge, her orgasm _just_ out of reach, Sam started crying in frustration.

Tears pooled in her eyes and a desperate sob tore from her throat.

“Please, Loki, _please_ ,” Sam sobbed, the frustration finally too much to bear.

Loki kissed her throbbing clit softly and then slithered up her body until they were face to face. He looked down at her tear-streaked face and big, blue-grey eyes that swimming with tears as they gazed at him pleadingly.

He chuckled and then cooed at her with false sympathy.

“Oh no, does my poor pet need to come? Have I treated cruelly, little girl?” he crooned and Sam couldn’t even find it in herself to be mad at him for taunting her in this moment.

All she wanted was to come. Hard. As soon as humanly possible.

So Sam just nodded, her head bouncing up and down rapidly. She sniffled and gazed up at Loki with her best pleading puppy dog look.

He, of course, knew what she was trying to accomplish with that innocent, pleading look of hers and Loki was inclined to give her what she was silently asking for.

“My poor pet. Shall I make you come, hm? You deserve that orgasm, don’t you? You’ve been waiting for so long,” Loki cooed.

Sam kept nodding eagerly, her hips lifting off the bed now that he wasn’t holding them down anymore, and grinded against his stiff erection.

That made Loki’s superior demeanour slip for a second, his face twisting as he groaned.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson, little one,” he growled and pinned her hips to the bed with his.

“Please, Loki,” Sam whimpered, the pressure from his pelvis tightly pressed against her clit made her writhe and jerk beneath him.

“As impatient and greedy as always. Maybe I need to spank that out of you, hm?” he purred, one of his hands reaching around to squeeze her bottom.

Sam really wanted to come up with a witty and funny reply like, “Maybe you do *wink*”, “I can’t wait for my lesson” or “teach me”. Just _something_ teasing.

But the only sound that left her lips was a gasp as her eyes widened. Sam bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze submissively.

That seemed to be the final straw, the last push that snapped Loki’s iron self-control.

He groaned again and his grip on her bum tightened. It would certainly leave bruises.

“Very well,” Loki said, his voice strained as his erection slipped along her slick folds. “You’ll get what you asked for.”

With that, he titled his hips and pressed his shaft – already slickened with her arousal – into Sam’s heated quim.

She threw her head back against the pillows and moaned loudly. It sounded outright relieved and Sam immediately lifted her legs, wrapping them around Loki. She crossed them at the ankles and pressed her heels into his ass as if to make sure he didn’t leave her again.

Clinging to him desperately, Sam whimpered when Loki circled his hips, grinding into her and hitting all the right spots with his shaft that was lodged inside as deep as it could go.

When he tried to pull back to thrust properly, Sam’s vice-like grip on him tightened, her heel digging harder into his bum and keeping him firmly lodged inside her.

An amused chuckle, slightly strained, reached her ears and Sam managed to lift her eyes to Loki’s face.

He looked very amused, a pale blush covering his cheeks and mirth dancing in those deep green eyes of his.

“You do have to let me move, pet,” Loki said and kissed her lips, then the tip of her nose and each eyebrow. “Come on, let me take care of you. Loosen those strong legs of yours.”

Sam found herself doing what he said, slowly unclenching her cramped thighs and uncrossing her ankles to give Loki room to move. She let her legs slip away from his backside, bending them and cradling his hips between them.

“There we go. Good girl,” Loki praised and started thrusting as soon as her legs loosened enough for him to do so.

The praise and pleasurable movements were utterly rewarding and Sam moaned unashamedly when her dark boyfriend moved those agile hips of his to push into her at the most delightful angle.

Her clit was throbbing almost painfully and Sam couldn’t help but dig her fingernails into Loki’s broad back as she clung to him.

It earned her a pained hiss from him, but he didn’t complain. He actually seemed rather spurred on by her clawing and clinging.

She could feel the muscles in his beautiful, lean back move under her fingertips and she dug her nails in even harder.

This time Loki growled, dipping his head and viciously biting her neck in retaliation. She gasped and whimpered at the sharp pain, but it made her clench around his driving length nonetheless.

“The kitten has claws,” Loki growled, biting down on her throat again and making Sam gasp and clench around him once more.

“OH- god, please… I- ahhh fuck! I need to come,” Sam wailed as Loki’s teeth marked her skin once more.

Her insides were on fire, gripping Loki’s shaft tightly as he moved along her velvety inner walls. Every single one of his movements added to the fire roaring in her lower belly and Sam didn’t think she could handle it much longer.

The pressure just built and built and built with each snap of Loki’s hips. Her breasts swayed in time with his strong thrusts and every muscle in her body seemed to coil tighter as the seconds passed.

When Loki suddenly picked up the pace, all her inhibitions and self-control were out of the window.

“FUCK! Please, please, please! Fuck me, oh god, fucking damnit-“ she moaned, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Her body jolted atop the mattress and she watched Loki’s face through lidded eyes.

His features were twisted by pleasure, lips parted with grunts and pants escaping them, his eyes closed in bliss and brows furrowed with the physical exertion.

His pleasured expression was almost as rewarding as his thrusts into her tight heat.

Sam could feel herself getting closer and closer to the peak of the mountain that was her pleasure.

When Loki changed the angle of his hips and hit her g-spot with a firm thrust, a strangled scream rose from her lips and cut off when he pulled back to hit the spot again.

“L- LOKI-“ Sam gasped between her helpless shouts of pleasure.

“Come on, Sam. Let go, come for me. Do it for me, my greedy, good little girl,” Loki purred and kept up the brutal pace and force of his thrusts, lighting up every nerve on Sam’s body.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, make a sound, anything. But words or sounds were lost on her.

She could feel every muscle in her body seizing up, the pressure becoming unbearable. Sam was certain her heart stopped beating when she opened her mouth in a silent scream and came almost violently, muscles spasming and slick rushing over both their thighs.

Loki groaned and thrust into Sam’s tightening channel that seemed adamant to push him out with how tight it was squeezing his shaft between them.

A handful of jerky pushes later and Loki pulsed inside Sam’s still spasming pussy, spilling his seed into her as his body went rigid and he groaned loudly.

He collapsed atop her, barely managing to roll to the side as to not rest his entire weight on her shaking and sweating body.

Their limbs were mindlessly thrown over each other, creating a tangled mess of hot, wet skin. Pants and whimpers were the only thing audible in the big bedroom as they both come down from their high.

Loki regained his senses first, looking down at his slickened thighs and groin.

“You made a mess of me, pet,” he said, but it didn’t sound scolding. Quite the opposite, his voice sounded deeply pleased.

“Of both of us,” he added, idly swirling a finger through the wet mess on Sam’s inner thigh.

She weakly turned her head to hide her burning face in the pillow, but Loki immediately grasped her chin with his wet fingers, turning her face back to his.

“Still so shy and timid about this beautiful gift your clutching little pussy gives me,” he purred with a wicked glint in his eyes. “I find it utterly arousing.”

Sam blushed a dark shade of red and she was sure the crimson colour would stain her pale complexion non-stop at this rate.

She leaned up, trying to distract Loki with a kiss and shut that devious mouth of his up before she could die of embarrassment.

Loki smiled against her lips and smoothed his hand over her curves, eliciting goosebumps on her sweaty skin.

Sam melted under the soft touch, sighing into the kiss and closing her tired eyes as she relaxed into him.


	53. Leave. And do not come back unless you are asked to do so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes early in the morning. She and Loki have to face the wrath of their motherly maid and Sam's father tries to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy everyone, 
> 
> I bring another chapter full of drama. I just can't stop myself from writing angsty shit. Really, you should read the first five chapters of the Steve fanfiction I have already written. The drama...   
> But back to Sam and Loki. So far it looks like this is going to end up having 61 chapters. I must say I am not looking forward to writing that last chapter. The empty document has been sitting in my fanfiction folder for quite a while but I can't make myself do it. It feels too much like saying goodbye to my sweethearts.   
> Anyhow, I'll stop complaining. Go and anjoy the chapter :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam woke up early in the morning, the short watch hand of the clock on the wall just barely pointing at the eight, while the long watch hand crept close to the twelve.

 _Eight-fucking-am? What the hell,_ Sam thought.

She usually got up around ten. Nine at the earliest. What was she doing up at eight in the morning?   
A loud gurgling growl answered that question.

It brought Sam’s attention to her alarmingly empty stomach and dry tongue and throat. She cleared her raw throat and sat up.

A little groan escaped her when her thighs brushed together, putting pressure on her poor overused clit and pussy.

Every inch of her body was unpleasantly sore. Her legs from running, arms from clinging to Loki, belly from all the tightening and releasing motions it made during the series of her denied orgasms. And as already mentioned, the delicate bits between her thighs.

There were also a couple of bruises and bitemarks, but those didn’t really hurt. They merely decorated her pale skin, speaking of all the utterly dirty and delicious thing they had done last night.

Her movements and the almost obnoxiously loud growling of her stomach, made Loki stir and wake.

He stretched his long limbs and yawned widely, one of his arms blindly searching the spot where she had laid and then stopping. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times before settling his gaze on her sitting form.

“Awake before me, pet? What’s wrong? Something must be wrong if you’re awake before nine am,” Loki teased, his voice a little rough from sleep.

Sam chuckled and shook her head, hand lashing out to swat his thigh. That man was awake for mere seconds and was already taunting her. Damn him.

“Shut up, nothing’s wrong,“ she said and tried to scowl, failing miserably and only succeeding in making her infuriating boyfriend chuckle. “I’m just hungry. Haven’t eaten anything since yesterday morning.”

That made Loki frown and he sat up quickly, wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her into his lap.

“Well, that won’t do. I can’t have my little pet go starving,” he said and kissed her cheek and temple, then nuzzled her hair. “Here, let me get you some clothes and a glass of water.”

Loki slid her off his lap and placed a blanket over her legs before slipping off the mattress and doing as he’d said.

Sam watched him walking into his closet and coming back with an armful of clothes. He deposited them on the bed and then vanished into the bathroom, reappearing with a glass of water.

She felt warmed by his behaviour.

Loki was so attentive. He always cared for her, infinitely patient when she needed it. He bathed her, fed her, soothed and calmed her when she was upset – which was often. Sam was quite high maintenance, but thankfully Loki didn’t seem to mind one bit – and was in general really sweet with her.

He seemed to enjoy caring for her a lot. He took pleasure in it and not once complained when she was being clingy or needy. Quite the reverse. Loki preened under her undivided attention and the fact she always came to him for comfort.

Sam figured he liked being needed. He was likely being so attentive to make up for his carelessness in the past. He wanted to do it right this time, Sam thought.

She smiled up at him gratefully and took the glass, emptying it in a few large gulps before handing it back so he could pace it on the nightstand.

Loki gestured to the pile of clothing while rounding the bed to stand beside it. He pulled out a pair of dark grey sweats and a dark green t-shirt.

“Those are mine. I took a pair of my running shorts for you. They have ribbons you can tie together so they don’t slip. That’s yours too-“ Loki said, gesturing at a deep red long-sleeved shirt.

Sam beamed up at him and eagerly grabbed the clothing before bouncing off the bed. She loved wearing his clothes even though they were ridiculously big on her much shorter body.

She quickly stepped into the shorts, tying them tightly at the top to keep them from slipping down her hips. The shirt was pulled over her head and tugged in place until the sleeves satisfyingly covered her hands.

“Can I have your fuzzy socks?” Sam asked, looking up at an amused Loki who eyed her drowning in his long clothes. The shorts went past her knees and the shirt stopped mid-thigh.

“Don’t you have your own pair?” he asked with a little smile.

Sam shrugged.

“Yes? But I want yours,” she said and batted her eyelashes at him. Loki chuckled at her innocent attempt of persuasion and gave in.

“Fine, you little minx. Let me get them,” he said and shook his head, still chuckling amusedly.

Loki returned with his dark green fuzzy socks just as Sam was shoving her phone into the pocket of his running shorts.

She took the took the fuzzy socks from him, pulling them on and snickering slightly when she pulled them all the way up her shins and just below her knees. Their seam vanished under the wide short legs.

“How do I look?” Sam joked and struck a pose.

Loki laughed and slipped his arm around her waist.

“Magnificent, darling. As always.”

-

As soon as the two of them sat down at the dining table, Beatrice more or less stormed through the door that led to the adjoining kitchen.

Her arms were loaded with plates of fried and crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and buttered toasts.   
She briskly set everything down on the table and then put her hands on her hips, scowling in a very mom-like way.

“You haven’t eaten in a _day_?” she said, her voice stern and shocked. Sam immediately started to apologise.

“I’m sorry, I just… I just forgot with everything that happened yesterday. First Lucille was over and then-“ Beatrice cut her off.

“All excuses, young lady. There is nothing more important than properly caring for your body and health. That includes eating and drinking enough. Which you have not been doing for the greater part of almost two days now,” she scolded and then reached down to load Sam’s plate with bacon, scrambled eggs and two slices of toast.

Loki chuckled when he watched Sam watch the maid pile food onto her plate with a perplexed and guilty look. When Sam looked up to see him smirking, she scowled.

“ _You_ are no better, _Mister_ ,” Beatrice suddenly said, shooting the chuckling Loki a sharp look that actually shut him up. Seemingly to his own surprise if one went by his startled expression.

Sam couldn’t keep the gleeful grin from creeping onto her face.

“You should take better care of your girl, Mister,” Beatrice said then and scowled displeased.

Loki looked guilty at that and Sam watched him open his mouth as if to apologise, before he shut it irritably and shook his head.

“I was caring for her quite diligently, _Miss_. There were more pressing matters at hand the day before than food,” Loki said coolly and glanced at Sam, his expression a little worried.

Beatrice followed his gaze and the two of them stared at Sam for a moment, making her fidget uncomfortably on her chair.

“Good. Then see to it now that she eats,” Beatrice replied, finally done with shovelling food onto Sam’s and Loki’s plate. “I’ll be right back with some water and juice for the two of you,” she added and then swept out of the room.

Sam snickered a little, though she was still a bit flustered by the maid’s motherly behaviour towards them.

“She has children, hasn’t she? I think I recall you saying something like that,” Sam mused and glanced at the door that led to the kitchen.

Loki chuckled and shook his head with an amused expression.

“Yes, she has. It’s quite obvious, isn’t it? This is certainly not the first time this has happened,” he said and chuckled again, his gaze unfocused for a moment while he thought back to the other situations his maid had turned all ‘mother hen’ on him. Not that he minded.

The kitchen door flew open again and Beatrice all but strode into the dining room with one bottle of water, one bottle of orange juice and two glasses.

She set the glasses down before each of them and even filled them to the brim with the juice before putting the cap back onto the bottle and standing back. She folded her hands before her and asked whether they required anything else, back to her usual calm and helpful demeanour.

Loki smiled and shook his head, thanking her and waving her off.

“I think this is her version of doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde,” Loki said in an amused tone as soon as the maid was out of the room. Sam snickered and nodded in agreement.

That was their last exchange for quite a while, both of them busy stuffing their faces with the delicious food Beatrice had made for them.

After the plates were empty and their stomachs threatening to burst, the two of them leaned back with big sighs. Loki even belched a little, which sent Sam into a bout of giggles because she’d never witnessed the oh so respectable business man and mobster boss or whatever he was doing something as human and not-fancy as belching.

Loki chuckled while shaking his head at her silly reaction. Though he obviously enjoyed being the cause of her joy.

Once Sam had calmed down a little, Loki spoke.

“Are you quite done, you silly thing?” he asked with a smile and Sam giggled again.

She wiped her eyes behind her glasses and then pushed them further up her nose with her index finger. She let out a big sigh and then returned his smile.

“Mh, yes I think I am,” Sam said and let out one last giggle before looking down at the outline of her vibrating phone visible through the running shorts.

Sam frowned and hiked the oversized pullover up to reach into the pocket and pull her phone out.

She briefly saw the lit up screen with her father’s contact flashing across it as he called her. Before she could decide what to do about it though, the call ended. She wasn’t fast enough.

Now that the call screen wasn’t covering up the rest of her phone anymore, she could see the dozens of messages her father had sent her and the numerous unanswered calls. She couldn’t help but feel irritated by this.

Yesterday he didn’t seem all so eager to talk to her after he’d found out about… after he found out.

Sam scowled and tossed the phone onto the table, face down and out of her eyesight so she didn’t have to look at it.

“Your father?” Loki asked knowingly and Sam nodded.

“Yeah. I’m sure he wants to make amends but I am not ready to talk to him. Not now,” Sam said, still scowling.

Loki drew his brows together, a little furrow forming between them, and then pushed back his chair a little before patting his thigh in invitation.

Sam didn’t hesitate. She got up and shuffled over to him, plopping down on his lap sideways. Her bum rested on the chair between his spread legs, her legs hung off one armrest and her back was leaned against his thigh and the other armrest.

She let her head fall against his collarbone and sighed.

“Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?” Loki asked. He had only gotten the rough version of it the previous evening because Sam was in no state to walk him through it in detail.

Sam shrugged and buried her face in his chest.

“There’s not much more to it than I already told you,” she said reluctantly and slung one arm around his neck to pull herself closer to him.

“I still want to hear it,” Loki insisted, and Sam knew she wasn’t going to get off his lap – which she didn’t even feel the need for to be honest – until she had told him in great detail about what had occurred yesterday on her way back home from the train station.

With a defeated sigh, her shoulders slumped and she muttered, “Fine.”

“Good girl,” Loki praised immediately and kissed her temple in reassurance. It gave her the push she needed and Sam began to talk.

“I had just said goodbye to Luce and was on my way home. I had my earphones plugged in and was just… Just enjoying the evening I suppose. Humming and dancing a little. I was so distracted that I didn’t notice my father before I twirled and ran into him in every sense of the word,” she paused when she felt Loki’s chest heave, trying to smother a chuckle at the image of her dancing around thoughtlessly and then running face-first into someone else.

It was so like her to do such a thing and Sam really couldn’t find it in herself to be annoyed or offended by his amusement. She _was_ kind of a dumbass after all.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Sam continued.

“He seized me by my arms, asking whether I had escaped you and then being all confused when I told him I was just walking Lucille to the station. I don’t think I need to tell you why he was rather taken aback by that.”

A brief flash of guilt crossed Loki’s face before vanishing again. He looked down at her with one slightly raised eyebrow and Sam sighed. He probably wanted her to bloody spell out everything that happened.

“Bloody hell-“ she said with a little scowl and then- “He was all like ‘but why would he let Lucille come over and you out by yourself. He is your big bad captor blah blah blah...” She was lowering her voice into a moking caricature of her father’s and made air quotes with her fingers at the word ‘captor’.

“Anyway, he wanted me to come with him and I refused. That, of course, set him off. Which made me angry. Because I had only asked one thing of him, and it was to lay low and let it fucking _go_. To come back to me so we could move on. But of course, he didn’t care. He told me I’d never have to see you again and that he’d make sure of it,” at that, Sam tightened her arm around his neck, pulling him closer as if she was scared someone would come barging in and take Loki away from her.

“This led to me accusing him of sending the assassin and you know what? He didn’t even deny it. Said it was to ‘protect me’,” Sam snorted.

“I said I didn’t ask for his protection and may have… I might have shoved him.”

Loki stilled beneath her and then leaned back to look at her turned away and flushed face. He reached out to grip her chin and turn her head to face him. He was smirking a little.

“Don’t judge me! I was just- I was angry! And I needed to let off some steam,” Sam defended herself and tried to pry her face from his fingers. But Loki wouldn’t let her.

In fact, he pulled her face even closer to his and pressed a fierce kiss to her lips, starling her.

“My explosive little angel,” Loki purred, “What would happen if you ever turned to wrath upon me, hm?”

Sam gave a reluctant giggle.

“Knowing you, a whole lot of utterly dirty and naughty things.”

Loki threw his head back, laughing loudly and jolting her body atop his with the movements of the joyful sound.

“I am quite predictable it seems,” he said after calming down enough to speak. “Now, continue the story, would you?”

Sam shrugged.

“Yeah, right. Uhm, he kinda landed on his ass and when he got back up he gave me that _look_. Like it was finally dawning on him. And it was. He asked me if I was with you-“ she laughed humourlessly at this point- “Well, _asking_ is putting it lightly. More like demanding or bellowing.”

Sam flinched a little at the memory.

“Anyway, I told him I could do whatever I want because I am a grown ass woman and don’t need his approval. Then I shouted at him to fuck off and just kinda… ran away. Yeah, not my most graceful moment,” Sam admitted and pulled up her shoulders a little.

“It was a very overwhelming situation. No one can blame you for running after the escalation,” Loki soothed and stroked her back gently.

Sam just hummed noncommittedly. After a longer pause, she spoke again.

“If my dad turns up, will you let me speak to him this time? You can wait and stick around to step in if he pulls anything stupid but… I want to try and see if this is fixable or… Well, you know what I mean,” Sam said.

Loki was silent for a moment.

“Alright. But I will be right there. Out of sight but close enough to step in if he tries anything rash or stupid.”

“Thank you, truly,” she said quietly and gave him a kiss.

Then Loki just held her for a while, the two of them exchanging tender caresses and soft kisses every now and then.

-

Sam was still seated on Loki’s lap when the chime of the doorbell rang through the foyer, signalling that someone was at the gates, requesting entrance.

Her muscles tensed and she tightened her grip on Loki, afraid to let him go because she didn’t like the uncertainty the following minutes were bringing.

Loki soothed her and urged her off his lap. Sam reluctantly slid from his comforting embrace and stood up, anxiously waiting for Loki to take the lead.

He did, gracefully rising from his chair and striding towards the doors, but not before grasping her hand with his and pulling her with him.

At the front door, Loki confirmed her fears, telling her it was her father standing at the gate. His finger hovered over a button on the control pad embedded into the wall next to the front door and he looked at her questioningly.

“Shall I let him in?” he asked. Sam swallowed hard, steeling her nerves for what was about to come. Then she nodded decisively.

“Yes, let him in.”

Loki hesitated a moment longer, studying her set expression, and then turned to the pad, pressing the button to let the gate slide aside and reveal the anxious man behind it.

“Can you- can you stay here?” Sam asked and pointed at a spot that would Loki conceal behind the door when she opened it, but not take away his view of her form.

He nodded and stood silently to where she had pointed. His lips curved up into a reassuring smile and it gave Sam the strength she needed to open the front door and greet her father with a silent stare.

“Sam, I-“ her father started, but Sam cut him off.

At the sight of him standing just a few feet away from her made the memories of their last encounter flare up, the ugly thoughts rearing their heads and sending a wave of anger through the usually calm Sam.

“Say what you must and then leave. I don’t feel particularly patient after the last time we met and you decided to accuse and blame me again instead of sucking your own inhibitions up and maybe finally stop shouting at me at every opportunity you get,” she said rather coldly and watched her father visibly deflate.

“Hobbit, listen. I am sorry I lost my composure. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I was just- Why didn’t you come with me? You can’t be serious about this? He’s- he’s a criminal. Evil and ruthless. A murderer. You saw it yourself.”

“Well, no one is perfect. You would know that, right?” Sam said, looking at him pointedly.

Her father seemed to understand she was thinking of the assassin thing again and he groaned quietly.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t see another alternative. I had to get rid off-“ He didn’t get to finish the sentence because Sam stepped closer to him with a furious expression.

“You didn’t have to do _anything_ , but stand down like I had asked you to. But you didn’t listen to me. You didn’t the last time we met and neither are you listening now. Because you don’t fucking care about anything but your precious laws,” Sam spat bitterly, realising it was the truth as she spoke the words.

It was not like she could blame him. A cop for more than twenty years. The ways of the law were ingrained into his very DNA at this point and everything inside of him was rebelling at the thought of letting Loki get away with his crimes and on top of that, taking his daughter.

“You’re being irrational, Sam. This is dangerous and I was only trying to help you,” her father objected, his tone growing irritated.

“He could’ve _shot_ me!” Sam suddenly shouted, taking another menacing step towards her somewhat guilty looking father. “That assassin easily could’ve killed _me_ instead as I pulled out Loki’s gun to keep him from shooting him in the back of the head.”

“He wouldn’t have- I- I gave him specific orders. You wouldn’t have been harmed,” her father tried to reassure her. It did quite the opposite.

And enraged snort came from Sam and she stomped her foot.

“Oh, of course. Because we all know assassins are so very trustworthy. He wouldn’t shoot me, no. Because you gave him _specific orders_ ,” she scoffed angrily and shook her head. “You are mad.”

Now it was her father’s turn to get angry again. They didn’t seem to be able to have a normal conversation anymore.

“You’re not thinking straight, Sam! I would never let anyone harm you, you know that. You will come with me now and cease your silly theatrics. I know what’s best for you-“

It was all that Sam could do not to slap her father across the face when he said that. Her hands curled tightly into fists and a ragged breath tore through her chest.

When her father lifted a hand to grasp her upper arm, Sam jerked away and took two steps back, bumping into a solid form that had stepped up behind her.

Her father’s gaze went from an enraged Sam to a cold and calculating Loki.

“I believe your daughter has expressed her clear wish to stay here, Daron. I suggest you take your leave,” Loki said coldly and placed both his hands on Sam’s shoulders, that shook with her heaving, angry breaths that came out in little puffs.

“Sam-“ her father tried again, but was cut off by Loki’s harsh voice.

“Leave. Now. And do not come back unless you are asked to do so.”

Shaking with anger, Sam’s father saw that he was at a disadvantage here and clearly outnumbered. After throwing Loki one more poisonous glare, he whipped around and stormed off, leaving through the still opened gate and vanishing around a corner.


	54. Chases and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam snaps and Loki does something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> This chapter is... messy. In the most delicious way of course *wink*   
> It's quite long too, so be ready for a wild ride.   
> I'm so happy with how far Sam and Loki have come and really thankful for all of the loyal readers that stuck with them (and me) throughout this wild ride. Thank you <3   
> Enough of this cheesy shit now. Because even though we are drawing closer to an end, there's still much fun to be had with this chaotic duo :D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always aprpeciated <3

After her father vanished around the corner, Sam thought she was gonna cry again.

But the chocked up feeling only lasted a split second before it was pushed away by an all-consuming rage that boiled just beneath her skin.

Twisting free from Loki’s grip, she stomped inside, seething. Her fists were clenching and unclenching while she glared around the foyer.

“I know what’s best for you,” she scoffed and ground her teeth. “My ass. You have stopped knowing what is best for me when you took me to that goddamn charity event, you ignorant son of a bitch!”

She was ranting quietly now, hissing words to herself and stomping through the big foyer. But it didn’t help. Her anger didn’t recede or cool down. She needed an outlet.

Sam wanted to punch something, someone. She just needed to-

“Argh!” Sam shouted and doubled over, pummelling her thighs with her fists so hard it likely would leave bruises on her fair skin.

“Stop it.” a voice commanded from behind her and two strong arms wrapped around her upper body, trapping her arms at her sides.

Sam thrashed in the grip for a moment until she recognised the soft press of Loki’s lips against her neck.

Which, ultimately made her trash even harder, outraged by his misplaced attempt of seduction.

“Fuck off! What the fuck are you doing!” Sam seethed, trying to lean her head away from his lips but only accomplishing to bare more of her throat to him.

“Be still and I’ll let you go,” he murmured against her skin.

Sam made an outraged noise but eventually managed to calm herself enough to stop her fruitless thrashing and struggling.

“There we go, good girl,” Loki said in his deep, approving voice. It still didn’t do anything to calm the raging fury in his grasp.

He set her down on her own feet and let his arms fall away from her.

Sam immediately turned around and glared at him.

“DON’T toy with me when I’m angry. I won’t end well for either of us,” she growled and stomped away from him.

Her fists were still clenching and unclenching in the desperate attempt to keep from punching whatever object – or person – was closest to her.

“Slap me.”

Sam whirled around, staring at Loki incredulously.

“What?!” she screeched and tightened her fists yet again.

“I said, slap me,” Loki repeated.

Sam continued to stare at him, anger momentarily forgotten.

Slap him? Was the man mad? Why the fuck would she slap hi-

Loki raised one eyebrow in a mocking challenge.

With two big steps Sam was in front of him, opening her clenched fist and raising her hand with an infuriated expression.

 _SLAP!_ The sound of Sam’s flat palm colliding with the smooth skin of Loki’s cheek echoed through the big hall.

Sam watched Loki’s face snap to the side, a red handprint flaring up on his pale skin almost instantly. It was weirdly satisfying, Sam thought, to see the red mark form on his face.

Some of her anger subsided, but it was not enough. She was still boiling over with all the bottled up rage that now made its way to the surface in an impulsive explosion.

Somewhere in the corner of her mind, a little voice told Sam that this was wrong. That she should apologise for hitting Loki. Because she _never_ hit anyone unless it was self-defence.

But that little voice, the voice of reason, was tuned out by the violent thumping of her heart that pounded in her ears.

Loki moved his jaw tenderly, a hand coming up to touch the spot she had hit with all her might. His head turned back to her, eyes blazing with a fire that almost made Sam take a step back.

Almost. If she hadn’t been out of her mind with rage. But as it was, Sam just glared up at him and raised her hand to slap his other cheek.

But before her hand could connect with his skin, Loki’s own hand shot up and grabbed her wrist in an almost painful grip. He held it tightly, inches from his face, and then leaned down, towering over her much shorter form.

“I am going to fuck you, and I am not going to be gentle about it,” Loki growled in his most dangerous voice, the sound dripping with the promise of violence and pain.

But Sam couldn’t find it in herself to be scared. No, she wasn’t scared. She was angry and since all common sense had left her, bold. And maybe a tad bit aroused at the prospect of a very rough fucking.

So she raised her chin, looking him straight in the eye and said, “Good. I don’t want you to.”

Loki’s lips twitched and formed a dangerous, lustful smirk. The grip on her wrist tightened and he reached down to grasp her other hand, just to make an irritated noise when Sam pulled it away, smiling malevolently up at him.

She was feeling defiant and not just a little spiteful. She wouldn’t make this easy for him. He wanted a rough fuck? Oh, he could have it. And she would be fighting him every step of the way.

 _Brilliant, really. A much better outlet than simple violence,_ Sam thought while she tried to yank her captured wrist free of his iron grip.

But Loki just chuckled darkly and yanked her closer by her wrist, taking her off-balance and making her stumble against his chest.

“Oh no, little girl. You’re not going to get away that easily,” he purred and dipped his head to viciously bite the side of her neck.

Sam uttered a pained grunt and pulled her knee up without thinking about it, driving it between Loki’s legs and hitting him right in the groin.

His grip on her wrist slackened immediately and his head jerked back as he doubled over, both hands moving to cover his aching dick that just got squashed by Sam’s knee.

When she heard his pained groan, she felt vaguely guilty. But that feeling quickly vanished when Loki growled.

“You better run, little girl. Because I am going to make you pay for that,” he growled, the rough sound a little strained from the throbbing pain in his groin.

Sam turned on her heel and sprinted up the stairs, leaving the groaning Loki behind and frantically looking for a place to hide.

Her anger was as good as forgotten as she almost giddily skidded to a stop in the hallway and turned her head in all directions, trying to figure out where to hide.

When she heard Loki’s groaning lessen and the dull thud of his foot stepping onto the first step of the stairs, Sam could barely hold in a squeak. She dove for the doors of Loki’s bedroom and slipped inside, shutting them behind her quietly.

Inside, she darted into Loki’s walk-in closet and shut it, then scrambling into one of the open spaces that held his suit jackets and pants. They were all hanging neatly on little hangers, organised along the metal bar and sorted by colour.

Sam shoved a couple of the suit pants aside and cowered into the corner before quickly pulling the pants back to cover her from sight.

She sat in the closet, breathing heavily and trying hard to calm down as to not give away her position with her panting.

The sounds of Loki’s movements were dulled by the closet and bedroom doors. She could vaguely hear him calling her in the distance, trying to lure her out with false promises of mercy.

This chase had her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, hammering against her ribs as if trying to break free.

Her anger was simmering down, excitement and fear taking its place. To her surprise, Sam found her pussy already wet, moistening in anticipation of what would happen when Loki found her – when, not if. Because he _would_ find her. It was just a matter of time.

That thought made Sam want to squeal and run as far as she could, her legs twitching unconsciously. This waiting and sitting still was driving her anxiety levels through the roof.

When she heard Loki entering the bedroom, the soft thuds of his feet on the wooden floor quietly seeping through the closet door, her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps.

Sam was biting her lower lip, her knees pulled up against her chest and arms wrapped around them, crushing them closer to her upper body when her arms tightened as she heard Loki approach the closet with slow, measured steps.

“Pet, where are you?” Loki drawled and slid the door of the closet aside to enter.

Sam went utterly still, her breathing stopping entirely as she watched his legs through the handful of pants concealing her.

Those long legs started to move, leisurely strolling through the closet and opening doors to check if she was hiding behind them.

“I know you’re in here, little one. Why don’t you come out, hm?” he cooed and managed to make it sound downright sinister.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and tried to be even stiller as she listened to Loki saunter closer to her hiding spot.

“Little girl,” Loki drawled, drawing out the ‘I’ of girl and making her shudder involuntarily.

Sam didn’t know if her little shudder gave her away or if Loki had spotted her anyway, but suddenly the pants were swept to the side and Loki towered over her with a grin that promised all kinds of sinful things.

She gave a startled squeak when Loki reached down and lifted her frozen form from the hiding spot, pulling her up by the collar of the dark red shirt he’d lend her.

“Here you are, my naughty little pet. I think a punishment is in order for your insolence,” Loki said and smiled cruelly.

Sam whimpered and started to flail her arms and legs, trying to get away from him and escape whatever cruel thing he had planned for her.

Loki simply grasped both her flailing arms and twisted them behind her back, dragging her along and yanking her arms upward at a painful angle whenever she started to dig her heels in.

When they stood in front of his bed, Loki threw her onto it face-first and watched as she scrambled to regain her composure.

“Now, what to do with you?” Loki asked as she finally gained some sense of direction and managed to sort her limbs out, drawing herself up into a sitting position.

His eyes twinkled and he smirked when an idea crossed his mind.

“How about we start off with a good old spanking, hm? It’s been some time after all, hasn’t it?” Loki asked with a unsettling smile that made Sam scramble back on the bed.

But before she could escape, Loki pounced on her. He leapt onto the mattress and grasped her ankles, roughly pulling her back to him and to the edge of it.

He sat down, keeping a tight grip on her while he scooted to the edge of the mattress. His feet flat on the floor and legs spread widely, Loki pulled Sam over his lap.

She gave a yelp when Loki tore her borrowed shorts over her ass and to her knees where they tangled, keeping her thrashing to a minimum.

One of his hands held both of her wrists in a firm grip against her back while his other stroked the globes of her ass almost lovingly.

“Is this okay?” Loki asked suddenly, leaning down to catch Sam’s eye.

Her face was red, all the blood rushing into her head because it was dangling down with the way she was laid across his lap. She stared at him.

Sam took a moment to understand what he was playing at. When it finally registered, Sam realised he had slipped out of the role she hadn’t even noticed he took on and now asked if she was doing alright or if she wanted him to stop.

Sam nodded and said, “I’m good.”

Loki’s mask slipped back into place and he straightened.

“Very well, pet. How many strikes do you think I should administer?” Loki mused. “Maybe ten?” he laughed cruelly to himself. “No, that’s certainly not enough. I’m aiming for thirty. I think that will do.”

Sam stiffened on his lap. Her pelvis was nestled against one thigh, her chest pressed against the other. She tried to get up, but the grasp on her arms and the shorts tangled between her legs rendered all her struggles useless.

“You may want to lay still or I will add another ten strikes to your punishment,” Loki warned coldly.

Sam immediately froze on his lap, legs going limp and hanging off his outer thigh.

“There, that’s better. Now let us begin.”

Sam’s anxiety was driving high, her excitement and arousal not close behind. She tried to prepare for the first strike that would redden the skin of her bum.

_SMACK!_

Sam gasped, her body jolting forward with the force of the spank. It immediately started to burn and sting, heat rising as the big handprint of Loki appeared on her pale skin.

“That was the first one, little girl. From now on I want you to count the strikes. If you lose track, we will begin anew. Do you understand?”

Sam nodded dazedly, but Loki wasn’t pleased. He pinched the soft skin of her inner thigh, making her jerk on his lap.

“Words, pet.”

“Yes, I understand,” Sam hastily said before he could pinch her again or add more strikes to her punishment.

Loki brought his hand down on her bottom again, the slap of her skin against his palm echoing through the big bedroom.

The burning pain from the force of the strike momentarily threw her off and she needed a moment to gather her thoughts and gasp out the word “Two!”

It continued like this, Loki spanking her in a steady rhythm, occasionally running his hand over her burning bottom and soothing the worst of the burn, and Sam gasping and whimpering out the numbers, trying her best to keep track.

Tears were gathering in her eyes somewhere around the twentieth strike, but she gritted her teeth and kept counting, bearing the pain bravely.

 _God, please let it be over soon_ , Sam thought pleadingly as yet another strike jolted her body and elicited a burning, stinging pain in her arse. “Twenty-eight,” she gritted out, her voice wavering.

“You’re doing so well. Two more,” Loki said and ran his hand over her heated flesh, soothing it a little.

But then he drew his hand back and Sam screwed her eyes shut, pushing out the tears that had gathered on her waterline.

_SLAP!_

Sam wanted to scream and curse and hit this cruel man that was holding her down. But instead she gritted her teeth against the burning pain and managed to get out, “Twenty-nine.”

Loki hummed, leaning over her to get a good look at her reddened ass, admiring the crimson colour of it. Then he drew his hand back for the final strike.

_CRACK!_

His palm cracked across her abused skin and Sam let out a wail, tears slipping down her cheeks as she sobbed out, “Thirty!”

Loki immediately released her arms and pulled the shorts all the way down and off her legs. He gathered her into his arms, turning her around and carefully tilting her body so she rested on the side of her hip rather than her abused arse.

He rocked her carefully and wiped her sweaty and teary face with his hands. Smoothing her hair back from her forehead, Loki pressed a kiss to it.

“You did so well. Taking your punishment so bravely. Such a good girl. I am really proud of you,” he praised, hands roaming all over her body and stroking, pressing and soothing.

Sam made a needy little noise and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, carefully nibbling on the skin and kissing it while looping her arms around his neck and holding him close. She breathed him in, relishing in his fresh, warm and unique scent.

Her ministrations on his neck were interrupted when Loki slipped two of his fingers between her lower lips, purring approvingly when he found the beginnings of her arousal there. Sam gasped and bit into his neck to stifle the moan that came forth when he firmly tapped her clit with his fingers.

She unconsciously spread her legs wider so Loki had better access to her tingling pussy. Her nipples felt sensitive as they rubbed up against the fabric of her borrowed shirt and she arched her back without noticing it, trying to achieve more pressure on either her pussy or her nipples.

Both was provided when Loki slid his free hand under her shirt and started squeezing her breasts, thumbs idly flicking over the sensitive peaks until they pebbled under his touch and eagerly strained against the fabric.

The fingers of Loki’s other hand began to circle her clit, sometimes dipping down to collect her arousal and briefly tease her entrance before returning to her clit and gliding smoothly across it aided by her wetness.

Soon she was squirming on his lap, panting and whimpering into his neck where her face was still hidden. Sam tried to ground herself by sucking and nibbling on the soft skin of Loki’s throat, an array of little raised marks already decorating the skin there.

The nibbles and sucking kisses turned into little bites that got harsher the closer she drew to her orgasm.

Loki kept teasing her, circling her clit and dipping down to her sopping entrance but never breaching her, just gathering the slick and smoothing it across her throbbing bundle of nerves in firm but slow circles.

When her thighs tensed and Sam finally pulled her face from the crook of Loki’s neck to tilt her head back and moan quietly.

“Please…” Sam whispered breathily and tilted her hips into his touch, trying to get him to push her over the edge with a few more swipes placed _just_ like that and then-

Loki pulled his hand away and chuckled at the needy and disappointed whine that slipped from Sam’s parted lips.

“Now, now, don’t be impatient. You’ll get that orgasm soon enough. Now, get up,” Loki ordered, his lips quirked up in an amused smile when Sam pouted and then cursed as her sore bottom brushed over his thighs when she moved to stand.

Once she was standing, Loki stood too. He towered over her, looking down his nose at her much smaller form and ordered, “Undress me.”

Sam eagerly did as she was told.

She stepped up to him and grasped the hem of his dark green t-shirt. She was thanking the heavens he wasn’t wearing one of his dress shirts because she didn’t think she could’ve managed to slip the buttons through their tiny accompanying holes in her eagerness.

But as it was, Sam just went on her tiptoes and tugged the shirt up as far as she could and then Loki bent at the waist to let her pull it over his head.

She briefly smoothed her hands over his lean chest, tickling the tuft of hair on the centre and humming appreciatively. Her lips quirked up when she saw his nipples harden and she brushed her thumbs over them, looking up at him with a coy little smile, her cheeks blushing a faint pink.

Loki chuckled, smirking down at his coy pet and she touched him with careful fingers.

“I believe I told you to undress me, not toy with my nipples,” Loki said. He tried to sound stern but his amusement was quite clear.

Sam blushed a darker shade of red and hastily retracted her hands from his nipples and let them fall to the waistband of his sweatpants. She hooked her fingers under it and pulled the sweatpants down, trying not to get too distracted by the cock that suddenly sprang into her face.

Loki lifted first one and then the other foot, so Sam could pull the pants off fully and push them aside.

Once they were off, Sam leaned back on her heels, kneeling at Loki’s feet and lifted her gaze to his as she raised her hands to his erection. Silently asking permission, Sam waited for his answer.

“Go ahead,” Loki said, smirking in a self-satisfied way as he watched his pet reach out and then wrap her fingers around his cock.

Sam gave it a few firm strokes from root to tip and then scooted closer, making herself comfortable on the floor to his feet. She glanced up at Loki one more time. He was looking down at her with a pleased and clearly quite aroused expression.

Spurred on by his approval, Sam pressed a firm kiss to the weeping tip of his cock and then tilted her head to the side to kiss and lick along the length of it. When she reached the base, Sam _very_ carefully nibbled at the soft skin there. The action drew a strained groan from her lover and she couldn’t suppress the smug smirk that curved her lips.

Releasing Loki from her teasing, Sam pulled her head back and brought his tip back to her lips, this time parting them and taking it in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it and then moved to the underside of his cock when she slid him into her mouth further.

Sam hollowed her cheeks and sucked while drawing her head back. She repeated the motion and then slid forward again.

Loki groaned, head tilted back and raven locks cascading over his shoulders and back. He reached down, threading his fingers through her short strands and pulling her off his cock with a ‘ _pop_ ’.

Sam made a disappointed sound, looking up at him with her lips drawn into a pout.

“You’re a delightfully fast learner, pet. But when I am going to come, I am doing it in your deliciously tight cunt,” he purred and pulled her up by her hair.

Sam yelped at the sting when he pulled her up, quickly scrambling to get her legs under herself and ease the pull on her hair.

Loki shoved her up onto the mattress and she landed face first on the soft sheets. He quickly climbed up behind her and grabbed her hips. But before he could go any further, Sam twisted in his grasp and turned onto her back.

Loki frowned at her, briefly slipping out of his role to say, “I was going to keep you on your stomach. To take the pressure off your bottom.”

“No. I want it this way. It’s alright,” Sam quickly reassured him and leaned up to press a brief kiss to his lips.

Loki nodded and his mask slipped back into place when he grinned down at her with a positively devilish expression. His hands went under her knees and he roughly pushed her legs up to her chest and then spread them.

Sam was very glad she was quite flexible as Loki bent her in half. She moaned hopefully when he scooted closer, framing her arse with his knees as she knelt before her. His erection slid along her wet pussy, bumping against her clit enticingly.

“I suggest you hold on to something,” Loki growled and tightened his grip on the back of her knees. Then he angled his hips to position himself at her entrance.

His gaze lifted to meet hers. When their eyes met, Loki pushed his hips forward and more or less shoved half of his thick shaft up Sam’s cunt.

She squeaked in shock and surprise, her face twisting in pain when he speared her open, her walls straining to accommodate his sudden intrusion. In her surprise, she clenched her pussy and forced Loki’s driving cock to a stop.

He groaned when he felt her walls clench him tightly as his pet tensed up under him.

“Shhh, relax. Let me in,” Loki purred and looked at Sam’s wide eyes, their gazes still locked.

He circled his hips, pulling out a little and then pushing back in, working the other half of his cock into Sam’s tight channel until he was fully seated inside of her.

By that time, Sam’s muscles had relaxed and allowed him an easy slip and slide, aided by the generous amount of wetness that had gathered between her legs.

Which was good because Loki was not being gentle. Just like he had threatened earlier.

The burn from his sudden intrusion still hadn’t fully faded and he didn’t wait to let it do so. His hips pistoned in and out of her painfully stretched pussy, his balls slapping against her bruised ass with a lewd wet sound.

Sam’s eyes were rolling back in her head, his rough movements touching all the right spots inside her, sparking nerve endings and setting them on fire.

She couldn’t hold back the loud noises coming from her and she didn’t want to. Moans and gasps, whimpers and desperate pants falling from her lips and spurring Loki on.

He leaned his weight onto her bent legs, pushing them even harder against her chest as his cock spread her silken walls over and over, the bulbous head of his shaft firmly bumping against her cervix with every rough thrust.

The harsh feeling of Loki’s cock driving against her cervix and hitting an especially sensitive spot just beneath it was maddening in a very pleasurable way and Sam couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling back in her head every time he hit it with a firm thrust.

The muscles in her body were coiling tighter with every move of his thick shaft and soon Sam was panting and moaning uncontrollably.

“Fuck- Please, I need to- AH!” Loki gave a particularly sharp thrust that jolted her entire body and sent it sliding up the mattress and inch or two.

It changed the angle of his thrusts and now Sam could feel his pelvis brush against her clit whenever he bottomed out. The light brush made her clit throb almost painfully, sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine.

“Oh…” she moaned loudly. “Fuck, you feel s- so gooood.”

Loki let out a strained, but pleased sounding chuckle.

“Do you like the way I’m fucking you, hm? Roughly pounding into this sweet little cunt of yours, forcing you to take every inch of my cock?” he growled and watched her expression, features twisted in pleasure.

Sam couldn’t think straight. She was drunk on the overwhelming pleasure that was assaulting every nerve in her body. The sensations took up all the space in her brain, the way he was roughly moving inside of her, holding her body immobile and open for him, her still burning ass rubbing against the sheets under her. And then the sensual caress of his utterly sinful voice.

Sam arched her back as best as she could and nodded mindlessly.

“Yes, yes I love it. Oh- fuck, fuck, I love your fucking cock,” Sam moaned.

Now, she’d never say such brazen things but her inhibitions were thrown out of the window and under the current circumstances she’d do and say _anything_ asked of her without hesitation.

Loki groaned when he heard his pet moan out her dirty confession, the sinful words all the more arousing coming from her innocent lips.

He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the back of her knees.

Tilting his hips just so, his pelvis brushed up against Sam’s clit more firmly and she all but wailed, feet arching and back snapping into an almost painful arch. Her eyes were wide open, staring up at his blown pupils and silently, frantically pleading to push her over the edge.

And finally, Loki did.

His own face red and forehead covered in sweat much like the rest of their bodies, he sped up his thrusts – if that was even possible considering the fast snap of his hips – and groaned when he felt Sam growing almost impossibly tight around him.

Her whole body went rigid, thighs shaking almost violently when her orgasm all but slammed into her. A shriek tore from her throat, the sound stuttering and cutting off as she was consumed by the almost painful pleasure burning through her body.

Loki groaned, his hips stuttering and coming to a halt when he spilled into her with a throaty moan.

Sam’s body was still jerking and spasming. Loki’s grip on her legs slipped and he collapsed on her chest, head resting in the valley between her breasts. His hot breath washed over her sweaty skin.

Sam’s legs flopped onto the mattress to either sides of Loki’s body, her chest heaving as she tried to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm that scattered her braincells.

The two of them laid on the mattress like that until Loki regained enough feeling in his body to roll off Sam and pull out of her with a groan.

He forced himself off the bed and then walked into the bathroom with somewhat unsteady steps.

When he came back, Sam still laid in the same place as before, not one muscle moved.

She watched him with tired eyes, her brows drawing together in a weak scowl when she saw him eyeing her up with a smug look.

She tried to say something, hiss at him to move his ass back into bed or something off the sort, but her tongue didn’t seem to work. All she managed was a weak grumble.

That, of course, just made him grin wider as he approached the bed.

He climbed onto the bed and settled between her legs, carefully dragging a cool cloth over her sensitive flesh to clean away the mess they had made. When he was satisfied with his work, Loki gently rolled her onto her stomach and tended to her bruised bottom, still a fiery red and radiating heat.

Sam sighed softly when he applied a soft lotion to her heated flesh, taking the edge off the pain and helping her to relax.

When Loki was done massaging the cooling lotion to her bum, he got up and got her a glass of water, making her drink the whole glass with careful little sips. He put it on the bedside table and then turned back to his exhausted pet.

Sam was lying on her stomach, her glasses long lost in the sheets, heavy lids drooping and body shivering.

Loki scooted over to her limp form. He laid down on his back in the middle of the bed and then pulled Sam closer to him, draping her pliable form over his chest.

She lifted her head briefly, eyes flitting to the red handprint that was still marking his flawless skin.   
Sam couldn’t tell why, but she suddenly burst into tears.

“I’m so sorry for hitting you. I’m such a bad person. I-“ she let out a hiccupping sob and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him desperately. 

Loki wasn’t too surprised with her reaction. He simply wrapped his arms around her in return and stroked her back softly.   
“A- and then I kicked you- Right in the balls!” she cried, horrified by her own actions driven by her raging anger.

Loki chuckled then.

“Mh, yes. That was indeed a move I did not anticipate,” he mused, his voice sounding amused.

Sam didn’t understand how he was so calm and collected, brushing off her abuse like it was nothing.

“I shouldn’t have done these things! It was wrong- I _hurt_ you,” Sam protested earnestly, tears still slipping from her eyes and dripping onto his chest.

Loki moved his hands to cup her face and turn it to him. When she was finally looking at him and he was sure he had her full attention, he started speaking with his eyes glued to her teary ones.

“Sam, listen to me. It’s alright. You’re overwhelmed by what happened. By the intensity of the experience. This happens sometimes. It is normal,” he said firmly and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“I _asked_ you to hit me, Sam. I knew it was what you needed. An outlet for all the emotions boiling inside of you. You needed to let them out or you’d start to hurt yourself. I asked for this and I knew what it would entail. Even though I did not expect you to go along with it so eagerly,” he chuckled at that and briefly touched his cheek.

“You have a mean swing little one. Not to mention the force of that knee when you nailed me right into the dick.”

Sam blinked up at him, an apologetic expression on her blushing face. But the tears had stopped and she leaned into his touch. Her eyes fluttered shut when he cupped her face with both hands again and leaned down to kiss her softly.

“I’m really proud of you. You did so well,” he whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

Then he gently positioned her head on his chest and cupped the back of it with one big hand. His other hand came to rest between her shoulder blades where he stroked the skin softly.

“Sleep now, Sam. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he said in a soft voice.

Sam did as she was told, comforted by his warm body beneath her, his hands protectively on her body and the steady rise and fall of his broad chest, accompanied by the rhythmic thud of his strong heart.


	55. Sock-skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare. Also, Loki and Sam goof around a little to lighten the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, 
> 
> Have this chapter. It is full of delightful fluff and cuteness. With a sprinkle of angst. Cause I can't help myself ;D   
> This is coming to an end and I don't like it *whines*   
> The last chapter is still sitting in my folder, nothing mroe but a blank document. Someone help me finish this beloved work of mine. I need a kick to the ass. 
> 
> Anyways, feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam woke in the late afternoon of the same day.

She was still draped over Loki’s body, his chest rising and falling evenly. She could hear his heart thudding in his chest, the steady thump calming her instantly.

Sam moved her arms a little and then her legs, groaning when her lower half reminded her of the rough fucking that had happened earlier.

Loki was startled from his slumber by her groan. His arms came up to circle her upper body and stroke her back.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Sam said and groaned again when she tried to sit up. Loki held her to his body.

“I suggest you lay still for a little longer, pet,” he said, and Sam could hear the amusement he was trying to keep out of his voice.

“Oh fuck you-“ Sam said and weakly swatted at his arm- “What did you _do_ to me?”

Loki chuckled.

“I gave you the roughest pounding of your life. I imagine your sweet little pussy isn’t used to such harsh treatment,” he said and Sam groaned, but not because of the discomfort in her body but because of his brazen and blatant words.

“Don’t pretend to be innocent now,” Loki teased. “I believe I heard you say… how did you put it? ‘I love your fucking cock’? What a statement.”

Sam turned her head to hide her face in his chest, a fiery blush covering her cheeks and working its way down her throat and chest.

“God, stop. _Please_ ,” she said desperately, “That was just- in the heat of the moment.”

“Oh pet, it is too amusing to fluster you,” Loki chuckled and ran his fingers through her short hair. Sam relaxed under his touch, her body utterly boneless atop of his.

But she tensed again when his other hand wandered lower, carefully brushing the skin of her bottom.

“How’s that sweet bum of yours doing?” he asked and gently squeezed it.

“Sore,” Sam answered. “Though it’s not burning that much anymore.”

Loki hummed and lifted his head to get a look at her butt from where he was lying on the bed. It was still red, but the colour had faded from a vibrant crimson to a faint pink. A few bruises were forming, though most of that was prevented by his diligent aftercare.

“Yes, I’m afraid you will feel that for a few days,” he said and patted the tender flesh.

“I’m afraid I will feel something completely different for days. Nevermind my ass,” Sam said grumpily.   
Loki chuckled heartily.

“Yes, I assume walking will be a challenge,” he teased with a smug grin.

Sam couldn’t find the strength to reply to that. Instead, she placed her hands on Loki’s chest and pushed herself into something that resembled a sitting position while being careful to avoid putting pressure on her poor ass.

She looked him over, gaze lingering on his red cheek. It looked a little swollen.

Sam reached out and carefully cupped his cheek, running her thumb along the line of his sharp cheekbone.

“Does it hurt?” she asked and looked at him with concern.

“Mh, it is a bit tender,” Loki admitted and Sam grimaced.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you so hard,” she said apologetically and retreated her hand to lean forward and kiss his cheek tenderly.

“I hope the other part of you that took a beating is alright. Though considering what happened earlier I wouldn’t doubt it,” she whispered into his ear and then briefly nibbled at his earlobe.

Loki chuckled darkly and shook his head.

“Naughty thing. If I were you I’d cease the teasing. Because I doubt your body can handle another shagging today,” Loki said in a seductive and yet threatening tone. His hand wandered between their bodies and cupped her tender cunt.

“God, please leave my poor pussy alone,” Sam said and quickly scooted back.

Loki laughed loudly, his head tilting back. Sam pouted and rolled off of him, flopping onto the mattress next to him and hissing when she scooted to the edge, her abused ass scraping over the sheets.

“Now, where do you plan on going?” Loki chuckled and watched her shakily rise to her feet.

“I need a shower. I feel kind of sticky and sore,” Sam answered without looking back at him and then took a step forward just to dangerously sway in place when her knees grew weak.

“Careful,” Loki said and quickly got off the bed. He came to stand beside her and took one arm, throwing it over his shoulder. Then he bent down and hooked his arms behind her knees, swooping her off the ground and carrying her to the bathroom.

“Thanks,” Sam sighed and rested her head against his collarbone.

Loki set her down on the bathroom counter and stepped into the shower to turn on the water and wait until it ran warm. Then he gathered her into his arms again and gently put her onto her own feet in the shower, one arm around her waist to support her rather shaky legs.

They washed each other, hands running over soft and in some places tender skin, smoothing through tangled hair and rinsing off the suds until both of them were fresh and clean.

Loki picked Sam up again, carrying her into the bedroom and this time carefully putting her down on the bed and returning to the bathroom to swiftly come back with a big, fluffy towel and some lotion.

He dried her sore and tender body, especially careful on her tender bits, and then let her do the same for him. After that he applied a thin sheen of the lotion onto her bruised bottom and left Sam on the mattress on her stomach.

He returned two minutes later, most of the lotion on Sam’s body had already sunk into her skin. Loki nudged her to get her attention and she hummed a little.

Loki chuckled, nudging her again and saying, “Come now, you need to dress. It’s getting quite chilly out and I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Sam grumbled but let Loki arrange her pliable body into a sitting position.

“Here, put this on,” Loki said and placed a pile of clothing next to her. He was already dressed in a pair of loose dark blue sweatpants, fuzzy socks that he pulled over the ankle bands of his pants and a thick and cosy looking knitted pullover. Dark green with black dots sprinkled into the fabric.

The dotted pullover and fuzzy socks seemed very uncharacteristic for Loki, who was always dressed in crisp suits, dress shirts, pressed suit trousers and similar unostentatious but yet very much respectable clothing.

So, of course Sam loved it. She smiled up at him lazily and lifted one arm – which was quite the effort – to touch the dotted and soft pullover he was wearing. She felt the fabric between her fingers and then pulled, bringing Loki closer and nuzzled his stomach though the soft pullover.

“Mh, soft,” she mumbled and wrapped both arms around his back to hold him close and laid her cheek against his tummy.

She felt it shake against the side of her face when he stared to chuckle.

“Come now, you’re supposed to dress, not appreciate the texture of my clothing,” he said, still chuckling. Sam just hummed, rubbing her cheek against the soft pullover.

“You have your own soft sweater, now let go and dress or do I have to do it for you?” Loki asked and looked down at her with a challengingly risen eyebrow.

Sam pouted, scowling up at him a little, but loosened her arms to let him step away. She turned to the side to inspect the pile of clothing he had placed beside her.

There was one of her tops, a dark grey one, a big knitted pullover similar to Loki’s. It was probably his, just in a different colour than the one he was wearing. And with a different pattern.   
Because it was dark blue with leafy patterns in green snaking over the fabric.

A pair of her sweatpants, black ones, and panties, black as well, sat atop the pullover and on the very top of the pile was a pair of Loki’s fuzzy socks. A dark red with grey stripes. There was no bra, though that didn’t surprise Sam. She couldn’t remember the last time she actually wore a bra in the house, unless they were going out or Lucille was over.

-

After Sam had dressed – and thoroughly appreciated the soft texture of her, or rather Loki’s, pullover – the two of them went downstairs.

Loki had been right about it getting colder, Sam noted as they walked down the stairs to the foyer.

She wrapped her arms around her body and tried not to shiver, the cool air in the big room raising goosebumps all over her body.

Loki glanced down at her, seeing her shivering and the way she held herself to preserve some warmth.

“Why don’t you go sit in the living room while I find Beatrice and tell her to start up the fireplace before she makes dinner,” he said and Sam nodded, tilting her head up and going to her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek before shuffling towards the living room doors.

She dragged her feet, sliding them over the floor in her soft fuzzy socks. It reminded Sam of the way she’d go ‘ice skaing’ on her fuzzy socks back at the flat with her father. The socks glided smoothly over the wooden floors and her father would chase her around, wearing a pair of the socks himself.

The memory made Sam smile, then sad.

Determined to chase away the latter, she let a slow smile spread over her face as she opened the living room doors and slid her feet over the floor like one would do when ice skating.

Sam skidded across the floor, almost losing her balance and letting out a little shriek. But she managed to remain standing instead of falling onto her bruised ass.

Giggling excitedly, Sam ran a few steps and then skidded across the floor again. Her body was still sore, little twinges of discomfort shooting through her lower half when she moved too enthusiastically. She happily glided through the room, doing her best to ignore the discomfort, until Loki returned.

He opened the living room doors and watched in amusement as she skidded across the floor, her socks gliding smoothly over the floorboards.

When Sam finally noticed him standing by the doors with an amused smile, she shrieked, one leg slipping out under her and almost sending her onto her bruised arse again.

Her arms shot out and broke her fall as she lost her balance and went down.

“Don’t _scare_ me like that!” Sam said crossly and looked up at him with an accusing expression. “I almost fell onto my ass!”

Loki chuckled and walked over to her, offering her his hands. She took them and let him help her up. The fall was rather jarring on her lower half and Sam fidgeted on the spot and groaned a little.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Loki admitted, still smiling. “But it was quite entertaining to watch you skid through the room and I couldn’t find it in myself to disturb you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said, rolling her eyes. “How about you stop watching like some creep and just join me next time. Come on, I need to get some blood flowing in certain parts of my body.”

Sam held onto his hands and moved backwards, gliding along the smooth wooden floorboards and pulling Loki with her.

He seemed hesitant at first, trotting along rather begrudgingly while she kept ‘sock skating’ through the room.

When Sam rose an eyebrow and smirked at him teasingly, he chuckled and shook his head, giving in to her pulling and urging.

Sam started laughing when Loki skidded past her, his long legs carrying him further than her much shorter ones. She did her best to catch up, her eyes briefly flickering down to that glorious behind of his before an evil little smile curved her lips.

She skated across the wood a little faster, catching up with him just enough to reach out and pinch his ass.

Sam couldn’t hold back the burst of laughter that erupted from her when she heard Loki’s pained and outraged yelp.

He whirled around just in time to see her skidding away from him as fast as possible, moving to hastily get the big L-shaped couch between the two of them.

“Oh, you’ll regret that, little girl,” Loki growled playfully, giving chase as she squealed and darted away when he rounded the couch.

It wasn’t a fair match, really. What with Loki’s long legs and Sam’s sore body. But she gave her best to evade him as long as possible.

Beatrice entered the room shortly after their little chase had begun. She skilfully avoided the two of them, skirting out of their way with practised ease – she did have children of her own after all – and starting a fire in the fireplace before leaving them to it again, a little smile curving her lips at their childish squeals and laughter.

Sam was out of breath when Loki finally caught her. She tried moving around the couch to get some space between them, but slipped in her hurry and let out a high-pitched squeal as she saw Loki approach with a devilish smile while she was still scrambling to get her feet under her again.

But it was no use. Just as she had regained her balance and moved to make a quick escape, Loki’s arm snaked around her waist and yanked her back against his chest.

He fell onto the couch with her underneath him, his fingers attacking her sensitive sides, drawing hysteric shrieks and giggles from her until her face was beet red and she was gasping for air.

“Ah- stop, please-” Sam panted, bursting into shrieking laughter again when Loki once more tickled her.

When her gasping was getting more desperate, Loki finally relented, watching with an amused and vengeful little smile as she wheezed, trying to fill her lungs with enough oxygen.

“Oh god, please don’t ever do that again,” Sam wheezed, closing her eyes and trying to calm her breathing.

Loki just chuckled.

“You brought this upon yourself, you cheeky little minx,” he said with a grin and leaned down to kiss and nip at her throat.

Groaning, Sam answered, “At least I have regained the feeling in my lower half.”

Stopping his exploration of her throat, Loki threw back his head to laugh heartily. He moved off her and stood, scooping her still gasping form up and carrying her over to the smaller sofa in front of the blazing fireplace.

Sam briefly marvelled at his strength, wondering how he could still carry her this effortlessly after their activities earlier the day and now the little chase around the room. He didn’t even break a sweat.

Loki set her down on the couch and then got onto it as well. He nudged her to the side a little, stretching out on the short sofa with a pillow under his head and his crossed ankles on the arm rest. He was covering the whole length of the couch.

Loki patted his chest and looked at Sam where she was sitting on the edge of the cushioning, studying his outstretched form.

Sam moved to lay down, but stopped when her eyes swept over his slightly bruised cheek.

“Wait a moment,” she said and got up, trying to stifle the groan. She was pretty sure Loki had heard it anyway because he was chuckling quietly.

Sam ignored it and quickly left the room. She walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, peeking in to see Beatrice bustling about the room, chopping vegetables and preparing other things for what looked like a soup.

“Excuse me,” Sam asked tentatively. Beatrice turned around and smiled at her.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Do you have an ice pack or something of the sorts?” Sam asked and watched as Beatrice’s eyebrows drew together.

“Did one of you fall?” she asked, immediately going into mom-mode.

 _It really is her version of Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ , Sam thought vaguely before focusing again.

“Uh, no nothing like that. I just- Well, earlier… I just need an ice pack, alright?” Sam finally said, not wanting to explain why she had slapped Loki across the face with all her might or what had ensued.

Beatrice smiled briefly, a knowing expression crossing her face, and then went over to the freezer, pulling out one of those blue packs out of it. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the pack before handing it to Sam with another smile and undoubtedly a wink.

Sam blushed and mumbled her thanks before quickly scurrying from the room and going back into the living room where Loki was still resting, his long body draped over the too short couch.

Sam went over to him, settling on the edge of the couch next to his head and carefully pressing the ice pack to his cheek.

Loki smiled up at her partly amused and partly grateful. He chuckled quietly.

“I’ve had much worse than this, but thank you,” he said and covered the hand that was holding the pack with his. His other hand patted his chest again.

She didn’t have to be told twice, gladly scooting closer and moving to drape herself over his body, cheek resting against his chest and her legs hanging loosely over his.

Loki nudged her hand away so he could hold the pack to his cheek himself. Sam sighed happily, eyes watching the flames dancing in the fireplace and listening to the steady beat of Loki’s heart beneath her cheek.

After a while of peaceful silence between them, Loki cleared his throat.

“I was wondering…” he trailed off and then tried again. “May I ask why you got so angry earlier?”

Sam stayed silent for a moment. Then she sighed and propped herself up on her elbows, resting them on his chest to look up at him.

“It’s… It’s just- Dad is a really patient man. He rarely got angry at me, always teaching and counselling me with his infinite patience. He always listened to me, minding my needs and wishes. Like it should be in every child-parent relationship, really,” Sam said slowly.

“But… Ever since this mess started he is always so adamant that he knows what’s best for me. He doesn’t- “Sam made a frustrated noise- “He doesn’t _listen_ to me. It’s like talking to a goddamn wall.”

She scrunched her nose up and scowled.

“It’s driving me mad. The way he keeps insisting on what is ‘right’, protecting his precious laws. Not that I can blame him for it. He _has_ been a cop for more than twenty years. But he should figure out his priorities. Cause I’m not going to go along with his bullshit anymore,” Sam said, tone getting agitated again just at the thought of her painfully self-righteous father.

“And then his pushiness. Ugh, this ‘I know what’s best fo you’ attitude. I just- god, that drives me up the wall. How the fuck can he know ‘what’s best for me’ when he doesn’t even listen to what I have to say. Idiot,” Sam cursed quietly and shook her head.

“I suppose his behaviour just frustrates me to no end. And I really have a limited tolerance for frustration. Which is actually quite unfortunate considering that I am an artist because in that case, frustration is inescapable. One reason for the dozens of unfinished projects collecting dust on my laptop…” Sam said, losing her train of thought as she thought about her latest deserted project.

Shaking her head, Sam tried to concentrate.

“Anyway, that’s what is bothering me so much. I just can’t handle his bullshit. And I’m also worried. What if he can’t let go? I don’t want him to get hurt but he’s so goddamn stubborn.”

“Well, now we know where you’ve got that from,” Loki said a little teasingly, trying to lighten her mood and succeeding when Sam snickered.

“Yeah…” she sighed. “I think you’re right about that. Let’s just hope this stubborn oaf comes to his senses before he does anything reckless. Does anyone have an eye on him?”

Loki studied her face briefly before he answered, each word chosen carefully.

“I am monitoring his movements and the contacts he speaks to. We should know when he’s up to something. Even if I still don’t know how him arranging an assassin slipped my attention,” he mused.

Sam hummed and let her head plop back onto his chest, arms slipping down to either side of his torso.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m sure he won’t do it again. I know he won’t,” Sam mumbled, remembering the guilty look in her father’s eyes earlier.

“How can you be so sure?” Loki asked, carding his free hand through her short hair.

“I saw it in his face. He looked guilty at not considering the risk of my well-being if things went awry. Despite his foolish behaviour, he would never do anything to hurt me,” Sam answered, expression turning sad. “I wish he would just come back.”

“I know, little one,” Loki said softly, still running his fingers through her hair in a calming gesture. “I know.”


	56. My precious girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, 
> 
> This chapter is fluffy and smutty in the best way. I'm sure you'll forgive me that there's not that much plot happening ehhehe   
> Chapter 61 aka the last chapter is still sitting in the folder, empty. I am an utter failure.   
> Anyhow, enjoy this smutty goodness and forget about my writer problems. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreaciated <3

Sam lounged in their bed the next morning. She was nestled under the covers, only her head and the hands holding the phone poking out.

Loki had already gone out for work, waking her briefly two hours earlier to kiss her goodbye and tell her he’d be back around noon.

When Sam had woken up again at 10am, she grabbed her phone to check her social media accounts and messages. To her surprise, her father had not tried again to call or text her.

She briefly went through the messages he had sent yesterday before turning up on their doorstep. It was nothing new. His now usual frantic apologies, obviously laced with guilt and regret. Sam was getting sick of it.

She felt like her father was losing himself. And her for that matter.

Sighing, Sam skipped out of their chat and checked in with Lucille instead. She told her friend about her father’s visit and how it had ended. Afterwards quickly reassuring her friend of her well-being, not wanting the caring girl to worry about her.

When Lucille had read her messages, she briefly called to make sure Sam really was alright. They quickly diverted from the topic of Sam’s father, seeing that it made her miserable and angry. Instead, Lucille talked about the brunette she had met at the gala. The one she was very enthusiastically dancing with.

Though, to be honest it was more grinding and groping than dancing. Sam was quite sure the two of them would’ve ended up in either of their bed if it hadn’t been for the assassin messing everything up.

The girl – Paulina – had slipped Lucille her number sometime during their very enthusiastic ‘dancing’ and Sam honestly wondered when the girl had found the time to write it down.

Lucille gladly contacted her after checking in with Sam the next morning and her friend told Sam with obvious excitement that Paulina was a journalist who had finished her degree on the same university as they would a few years prior.

From what else Sam’s very enthusiastic friend told her, Paulina and she were a match made in heaven and Sam couldn’t be more happy for her.

Lucille had had very few relationships before. All of them with men and not one worked out in the end. Maybe this time, with a woman, she would finally be able to settle down for a while longer than one or two years.

Sam was in a much better mood after their conversation and happily scrolled through the timeline of her Instagram account, giggling at one or the other nerdy meme.

Eventually, she managed to heave her body out of bed and trot into Loki’s adjoining bathroom.

She shivered a little, only wearing a thin top and some panties to bed. Admittedly, she usually would be naked after spending a night in their bed, but after yesterday’s vigorous activities in the afternoon, Loki let her rest.

Sam had to admit she was a wee bit disappointed, her body almost anticipating some pleasurable things to happen as they got into bed and moistening eagerly. She knew it would’ve been rather uncomfortable but the silly disappointment didn’t fade and she was left embarrassingly wet and wanting while Loki quickly fell asleep, his limbs intertwined with hers.

Now, standing under the warm spray of the shower, Sam washed away the remnants of her unsated arousal from the night before and let her strained muscles relax as the water soothingly ran down her body.

She took her time in the shower and when she finally got out, wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. But not before briefly eying her ass in the mirror. It still looked a little bruised, a few splotches of vivid green and different hues of blue littering her light skin.

Shrugging to herself, Sam shuffled out of the bathroom and through Loki’s bedroom, leaving it to make a brief visit to her closet.

In her closet, Sam chose a plain, dark blue bra with some simple but pretty lace trimmings and matching panties. A pair of thick and warm socks were thrown into a mix, together with a light pink top and dark grey sweats.

With the heap of clothing in her arms, Sam shuffled back into their room, walking straight into Loki’s closet and choosing one of the pullovers from the vast array.

She went for a dark green turtleneck with thick and soft fabric that would keep her warm despite the rapidly dropping temperatures.

Dressing in the outfit of her choosing, Sam briefly giggled at the odd feeling of a bra around her chest. It _had_ been some time after all.

She went downstairs, entering the dining room and being greeted with the sight of a delicious breakfast already waiting for her.

Sam gladly sat down and devoured the food while still scrolling through her phone and giving the occasional giggle at an especially cynical tweet or a well-made meme.

She finished her breakfast around 11am and lingered in the living room for a while after clearing the table in the dining room. Loki would be home soon, but she didn’t want to just sit around and wait for him, so Sam eventually decided to try one of the very intriguing sounding story games he had gifted her for the new console sitting on the sideboard under the wall-mounted TV.

-

“AH! NOOOO- What?!” Sam cursed and shouted as she desperately tried to make her fingers match the complicated pattern of QTE’s that popped up on the screen and were vital to save the main character currently struggling for their life in a dramatic boss fight. The music ramped up, leaving Sam in an even more frenzied and panicked state.

“Come on, come on, come on… Damnit! NO- Yes! HA, go _fuck yourself_!”

She threw a fist into the air when her character slaughtered the boss with a wicked string of viciously executed fighting moves, finishing them off mercilessly.

The hand still clutching the controller was sweaty and Sam briefly set it down to wipe her hands on her sweatpants.

“Well, well, what is my pet doing now?” an amused drawl came from the living room doors.

Sam made a startled sound and almost threw the controller from its perch on the couch next to her. Her head whipped around to see Loki leaning against the doorframe with a little smirk, mirth sparkling in those dark green orbs if his.

“Bloody hell, stop sneaking up on me like that. One day I _will_ die of a heart attack,” Sam said, scowling at the smirking man as best as she could.

“I didn’t ‘sneak up’ on you. I even called your name before coming in. But you were too engrossed in the rather brutal display on the screen to notice me,” he chuckled.

“Well…” Sam said, trying to come up a retort. She couldn’t, so she went back to scowling unconvincingly. Loki didn’t stop smirking once.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your gift, but is this the way to welcome your boyfriend home after work?” he asked with a teasing undertone, cocking one thick, elegant brow.

Sam narrowed her eyes but got up nonetheless. She walked over to Loki and wrapped her arms around him, slipping them under his suit jacket so she could touch his shirt-clad back.

“Hello, darling,” she said and smiled up at him – a little too sweetly – and then rose to her tiptoes to kiss him.

He made a pleased rumble, but the sound was cut off when Sam bit his lower lip harshly and pulled back to grin up at him.

“Is that better?” she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

Loki seemed to struggle to decide how to react to her taunting. First, he looked shocked, then outraged and then amused.

“Oh pet, you’re becoming awfully bold,” Loki finally said, settling on amused with just a hint of threatening.

Sam winked at him cheekily.

“You’re rubbing off on me. Quite literally actually.”

Loki threw his head back, laughing loudly. His chest rose and fell against Sam’s and she smiled up at him, a genuine smile this time.

“Ah, you’re always a delight after work,” Loki said, still chuckling.

Sam beamed up at him, pride surging at his praise. Rising to her tiptoes again, she kissed him, soothing his bitten lip with her tongue before slipping it in between his lips and twining it with his.

The kiss was slow but deep. Sam could feel the blood rise to her cheeks and when they pulled back, Loki’s cheeks were painted with a pale blush too.

“I’ll just go upstairs and put on some more comfortable clothes,” he said, looking down at his impeccable suit. Sam hummed, releasing him but not before placing one last peck on his lips.

“I’ll be waiting here.”

Sam watched Loki leave the living room and then sat down on the couch again. She saved her progress in the game and turned off the console.

Lying back on the sofa, Sam waited for Loki to return.

And he promptly did, dressed in lounge pants and a plain long-sleeved black shirt.

Sam’s face instantly lit up when he stepped through the doors and she sat up to make room for him. Not that it was necessary, considering how big the L-shaped couch was

Loki came over and stretched out on the couch, patting his chest and watching as Sam draped herself across him with a content sigh. This seemed to be their go-to position for cuddling. And Sam couldn’t love it more.

Loki was so warm beneath her, the sounds of his heart and breathing instantly calming her as soon as she laid atop him, cheek on his chest.

Sam loved how she could hear his deep voice rumble through his chest when he spoke while they were lying together like that.

“So, how was work?” Sam asked after a while of comfortable silence. Loki sighed.

“Tedious but successful,” he said, reaching down to run both his hands up and down her back, eliciting goosebumps on her whole body.

“Anything on my dad? He hasn’t tried to contact me again and I just _feel_ like he’s planning something,” Sam said, scrunching her nose up a little. She knew her father very well. Just like he knew her. Or so she thought.

“Hm, nothing yet no. I get daily reports and today’s report was nothing to be alarmed about,” Loki stated with a little shrug. Sam hummed.

“Could you… could you keep me updated on him?” Sam suddenly asked. She felt Loki move, lifting his head to look down at her. But she didn’t meet his eyes, the side of her cheek staying firmly pressed to his chest as she stared at the black screen of the tv.

“I just want to know what he’s up to, know that he’s doing alright…” She ventured and then sighed, turning her head to rub her nose against his chest and then press her forehead against it.

Loki’s hands moved up from her back. One cupped the back of her neck and the other one threaded through her hair.

“Of course. I can do that. Feel free to ask about him whenever you want and I’ll share what I know,” he said in a soothing voice.

Sam nodded against his chest and hummed, “Okay. Thank you.”

-

The two of them ended up heading upstairs and to their bedroom.

Loki was ushering Sam through the door before stepping in behind her and closing the door.

Sam knew what was about to happen, her body already reacting enthusiastically.

But something was different. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but Loki seemed somewhat… softer? His usual predatory look was gone when he looked her over, those dark green eyes wandering over every curve and dip on her body.

Loki just looked at her, studying her form closely with an appreciative expression.

His scrutiny made Sam uncomfortable and she started to fidget on the spot, weight shifting restlessly from one foot to the other and her gaze darting around nervously.

This Loki, so much more restrained and calm, was new to her and she didn’t know how to react to his uncharacteristic behaviour. Not that she didn’t appreciate this softer side. She just wasn’t used to it.

So, when Loki strode closer to her, closing the distance between them with two big steps, and cupped the back of her head to pull her in for a long, sensual kiss, Sam was first surprised and then sighed happily, melting into the caress of his lips gratefully.

“Beautiful,” Loki murmured over her lips when they parted just slightly, enough for him to talk.

His hands moved to cup her face and he stared at her, his eyes warm with fondness.

Loki dipped his head again, pressing his lips to hers once more. They moulded perfectly, the connection deepening when he let his tongue dart out and slip between Sam’s lips to explore her mouth and twine with hers.

Sam couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. She leaned in more and unconsciously pressed her thighs together to relief some of the growing need between her legs.

Slowly walking them backwards to the bed until the back of Sam’s knees hit the mattress, Loki lifted her onto it and crawled on after her.

Arranging her to lie in the middle of the huge mattress, Loki slid up her body, Kissing her lips fiercely and then moving on to her jaw and throat, placing long, sucking kisses on her skin that raised little marks.

When he reached the neckline of her sweater, Loki growled impatiently, a bit of his usual self shining through. His hands went to the hem of her sweater and pulled it off, Sam aiding him by lifting her arms above her head.

The bra followed soon after and he went back to worshipping every inch of skin he could get his hands on. Fingers tickling along her arms and collarbones, cupping her breasts and gently running his thumbs over her nipples until they hardened under the soft and yet enticing touch.

When Loki reached the waistband of her sweatpants, he hooked his fingers under them and pulled them down along with her panties and the fluffy socks.

He moved to get back to exploring her body, but Sam raised a tentative hand, putting it on his chest to stop him and then lowering it to the hem of his turtleneck.

Loki understood, sitting back on his heels to pull the pullover over his head, dishevelling his black locks in the process. The pants and underwear followed, socks being the last item to be removed.

When he was as naked as she was, Loki nudged Sam’s thighs apart to settle in between them, draping his body over hers to pick up where he had left off.

His hands gasped her hips, stroking over her hipbones with his thumbs and then placing a kiss on each one and then wandering lower. He nuzzled the hair on her vee and nudged her clit with his nose, making Sam gasp.

Her hands wandered down to tangle in his rich, black hair and pull lightly. The sight of him between her thighs, gazing up at her with that devilish smile and lustful glint in his eyes was driving her to distraction.

Her whole body felt painfully sensitive, her skin alight with all his teasing and appreciative touches. Sam brought her legs up, bending them and cradling his head between them.

“Please,” she breathed and looked down at him pleadingly.

All his sensual caresses had worked her up more than she thought and now with his mouth so close to where she needed him most, her desperation flared up.

For once, Loki didn’t tease or taunt her. He just smirked one more time and then latched onto her wet centre, lapping and suckling enthusiastically.

Sam tilted her head back, eyes fluttering shut as all her thoughts narrowed down to the sensations of Loki’s warm, soft tongue and lips ravishing her expertly.

Her hips were tilting and lifting off the bed to meet his mouth eagerly, moans and gasps tumbling from her lips as she felt her channel contract around nothing. God, she needed him, needed something inside of her right now.

Loki, apparently being able to read her mind, moved one hand from her hip and brought two fingers to her entrance, dipping inside slightly and coating them in her slick before slowly sliding them inside.

Sam’s thighs tensed around Loki’s head when he started fingering her, thrusting those long, dexterous fingers in and out of her, hitting all the right spots when he twisted and curled them.

“Oh… Yes, please-“ Sam gasped and tilted her hips even more, her back arching off the bed.

Loki did not raise his head to tease her, make her beg for it. No, he just fastened his lips around her swollen clit, carefully holding it between his teeth as his tongue swiped over it again and again, batting it from side to side.

Sam’s voice died in her throat as the pleasure mounted, the sparks of pleasure racing up her spine and limbs until her thighs were shaking and her channel clutching Loki’s digits inside of her, not wanting them to leave.

Loki watched her through his thick, short lashes, green eyes shrewdly eyeing her every reaction, each twist of her face. 

When Sam glanced down at him, her glazed gaze meeting his lustful one, she came with a loud moan. The pleasure crashed over her in waves, coursing through her veins and drowning her in the continuing sensations of Loki’s tongue working over her sensitive clit.

When she started to twitch and jerk every time he worked his tongue over her now painfully sensitive clit, Loki finally let up. He planted one more open mouthed kiss on her centre and then grabbed her thighs, prying them from around his head and stroking up and down the inside of them once they rested on the mattress.

Loki crawled up her body, slotting his hips between her thighs and teasingly rubbing his erection along her slick folds. Sam twitched and moaned again when the red tip bumped against her clit.

“You’re stunning when you come,” Loki purred above her, his gaze still steadily holding hers. “Your mouth parts, these luscious lips forming a little ‘o’ just when you hit your peak. Your eyes flutter shut, pupils dilated and consuming the pretty storm cloud coloured irises. And that blush, it spreads all over your lovely face.”

Sam made a needy little noise and surged up to press her lips against his. She sucked at his bottom lip, nibbling and biting greedily at it.

Loki groaned appreciatively at her eagerness and slid his hands up to cup her breasts and idly play with her nipples.

The simmering fire in Sam’s lower half was roaring back to life and she pressed her body up against his with a whimper.

Loki parted from her and then opened his kiss-swollen lips to ask a question Sam did not expect.

“Why did you want me to take off the blindfold and not the bonds binding your arms and hands?”

Sam blinked at him, her lust-addled mind trying to understand his question.

 _Blindfold?_ Sam thought confusedly. _What blindfold- Oh!_

Now she remembered. When Loki had used the paddle on her for the first time, binding her arms and covering her eyes with the black silk blindfold.

He had given her a choice. He would either free her arms of her bonds so she could touch him, or take off the blindfold. Sam had asked him to take away the latter without hesitation.

Trying to gather her scattered thoughts, Sam blushed and her gaze darted to the side, not longer able to hold his.

Loki’s hand came up to grasp her chin and turn her face to look at him again.

“Come now, pet. I asked you a question. I told you we would discuss this further at some point,” Loki purred, leaning down to nip and kiss her jaw and throat while he waited for an answer.

 _Of course,_ Sam thought crossly, _he had to remember this now._

“I… I just- It’s…” Sam couldn’t find the right words. How would she tell him that she loved the way he looked when he was inside her? How his hair fell into his face, a pretty blush covering his pale cheeks and those beautiful lips parted to let moans and pants flow freely.

It was as good as any verbal praise he could give her, his utterly wrecked being telling of his pleasure she gave him and he took from her.

“Yes, pet? Be a good girl and tell me. You don’t have to be shy,” Loki said, still nibbling on her skin lovingly. “I’m not going to move until you tell me.”

Sam whined and slid her hands into his hair, fisting it in both and trying to drag him up to her mouth for kiss. But the man stubbornly resisted, only smirking down at her with one raised eyebrow.

She huffed and stopped pulling at his hair, simply holding it instead and massaging his scalp in an attempt to calm herself and gather the courage to answer his question.

“I… You’re beautiful when-“ Sam cleared her throat awkwardly- “When you’re with me. I like to watch you. It’s- It’s rewarding.”

Her face was burning crimson and she slightly tightened her grip on his hair again.

Loki hummed, a deeply pleased sound, and looked down at her fondly.

“Mh, thank you pet. That is a very welcome compliment,” he purred and kissed her tenderly.

Sam tried to be grateful for this moment of tenderness, but the throbbing need between her legs was highly distracting, driving her to tilt her hips and grind against his shaft in an attempt to somehow appease her body.

Loki chuckled at the needy gesture and moved his hips against hers, aiding her in her desperate grinding, before he pulled back and angled his cock into her wet pussy.

The head slid in easily, quickly followed by the rest when Loki carefully thrust, pressing further until he was fully sheathed inside her tight, pulsing cunt.

“Oh… That- Ah, that feels so good,” Sam gasped when he bottomed out, his tip bumping teasingly against her cervix.

Loki stayed still inside her for a moment, giving her already spasming channel time to get used to the intrusion. Then pulled his hips back, dragging his erection along her satiny walls, and started thrusting.

Long, steady strokes that made her feel every inch of his generous cock.

Sam couldn’t do anything but moan and whimper, arching against his sweaty body for more skin on skin contact.

The pleasure was mounting rapidly, her cunt clamping down on Loki’s thick cock rhythmically and making him groan loudly.

Hands still in his hair, Sam dazedly gazed up at a Loki and let out a rapturous sigh at the sight of him.

He was just as stunning as she remembered, those pretty locks falling into his face as he groaned and panted above her.

Sam just wanted to crawl inside his beautiful body and live there, wrapped in his warmth and caring nature.

“You feel so good, your heated walls wrapped around me,” Loki groaned his praise, hands squeezing and stroking her sides until one of them wandered down between their bodies to find her clit and nudge it urgently with his fingers.

Sam clenched tightly around his thrusting length, moaning embarrassingly loud and bucking up against his touch.

She was _so_ close, her walls tightening around Loki’s length and her thighs shaking in anticipation.

“Oh- Please, please, please… AH, god! Please let me come,” Sam chanted, her voice growing louder with each exclamation.

“Go ahead, little girl. Come for me, come on my cock,” Loki growled, his fingers flicking her clit faster until she let out a strangled scream and arched up impossibly high, her spine snapping into an uncomfortable curve as she came shaking and jerking underneath her dark and skilled lover.

Her orgasm triggered Loki’s, his hips losing their steady and indulgent rhythm to turn into a frantic series of deep, forceful thrusts that prolonged Sam’s powerful orgasm.

She was panting and moaning while Loki drove his length into her with erratic snaps of his hips until his body went rigid and he came with a throaty groan, his seed spurting up into her still clenching channel.

Collapsing on top of her, but careful not to crush her smaller form, Loki panted. His hands ran all over her body, stroking and squeezing, whispering quiet praise in a breathless voice.

“You’re so beautiful. My precious girl,” he whispered and rained kisses all over her sweaty, blissful face.   
  



	57. Self-defence lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki catches Sam off-guard.   
> A lesson in self-defence follows, as well as some mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, 
> 
> Here, take this calmer chapter. It's actually quite cute, so I hope you appreciate the Sam and Loki fluff before shit goes down hehe.   
> Ihate to repeat myself but... the last chapter still sits in the writing folder, untouched. I'm a failure. I will get to it, I promise. I don't have a choice if I wanna keep my posting rhythm regular but *whines* my babies...  
> Anyway, off you go and enjoy the chapter while I deal with my procrastination. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Sam was putting away the dishes of her late breakfast.

Loki had left on short notice – some kind of issues with client had occurred. Sam didn’t ask any further questions when Loki rolled out of bed around 5am, waking her to let her know he’d be out for a couple of hours.

She’d passed right out again, sleeping soundly until 10am. Another half an hour passed before she could force herself to drag her ass out of bed and take a brisk shower before trudging downstairs for a bowl of cereal and some orange juice.

Wearing nothing but a pair of Loki’s boxer shorts and one of his t-shirts – it was lying on the floor and after giving it an experimental sniff, she deemed it acceptable to wear – Sam yawned and stretched in front of the sink.

She bent at the waist, reaching for her toes and bending down far enough to press her palms flat to the floor, enjoying the slight burn in the back of her legs. Straightening again, Sam gave a little sigh and rotated her shoulders.

It was almost 12 now, she mused and tried to think of what to do for the day. She still had some tasks to finish for university, but nothing pressing. The most important things she had already done, squeezing in some time to work on them the past afternoons and evenings.

Staring out of the kitchen window, Sam racked her brain for an activity that would help her kill some time.

She was so deep in thought, she didn’t hear Loki coming in through the front door. Neither did she hear him opening the dining room and then the kitchen door.

So, when he sneaked up on her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pinning hers to her side, she let out a startled shriek and thrashed in his grip.

Her instincts kicked in and she pulled up her knees, throwing Loki off balance with the sudden shift of weight and sending him stumbling forward. But he didn’t lose his footing like she had hoped he would.

Sam kept thrashing, not knowing that it was her boyfriend clutching her to his hard front. Only when he bent his head and whispered into her ear with that dark voice of his, did she stop her fruitless struggles.

“I expected better from you,” he purred and nipped at her earlobe. “Really, with these poor self-defence skills anyone could pluck you from the street and take you away.”

Sam made an undignified noise and resisted to urge to stomp on one of his feet, maybe ruining these expensive leather shoes of his.

“Let me go,” she said and squirmed wildly in his grasp.

Loki chuckled.

“Hm, I think some self-defence lessons might be in order, pet. I do want you to be able to protect yourself. You have proven to be able to do so before, but it obviously isn’t enough if I can overpower you so easily,” he said and started kissing down the length of her throat.

“Loki, let me go. Come ooon,” Sam whined, annoyed and angry at herself for being caught off-guard by him.

“Only if you agree to letting me freshen up and add to your knowledge in self-defence. I dare say you are in need of some practice,” Loki teased.

Sam huffed.

“Fine, whatever. Just let go,” she agreed begrudgingly.

Loki chuckled at her grumpy answer and loosened his grip on her enough so she could pull her arms free and turn around in his embrace.

She attempted to scowl up at him, but the little smirk that curved his lips always made it impossible to stay mad at him for an extended period of time. So a reluctant smile tugged at Sam’s mouth.

Loki’s smirk grew wider at the sight and he looked very pleased with himself.

 _Smug bastard,_ Sam thought.

“Arse,” she grumbled and wrapped her arms around him. Getting on her tiptoes, she kissed his lips, feeling them curve into an even broader smile.

-

After Loki had freshened up, changing out of his expensive suit and into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt instead, he led Sam into his private gym on the second floor.

She had peeked into it once while she was exploring his house, but since she wasn’t the fittest person and not really fond of exercise, she hadn’t set foot in it as of yet. Neither had she seen Loki use it, but Sam was quite sure he regularly visited it. His excellent physique made that pretty obvious.

Sam, dressed in leggings, her sports bra and a tank top, stepped into the room after Loki.

She took a good look around, studying the shelf of weights and various other exercise equipment scattered through the large room.

She could see Loki using these, sitting on benches in a sweat-soaked shirt while he worked out.

Sam, not so much. She knew it was important to keep herself fit and did her best to move enough, doing a minimum of exercise to keep her body happy.

But nothing beyond that. She just didn’t have the determination to push her limits.

Loki was moving across the room, pushing aside equipment and baring the middle of the gym until a big square space was free of any obstacles.

Walking over to a big locker, he opened the doors and revealed some mats stacked inside.

He called her over and Sam quickly obeyed, helping him arranging the mats on the open space until an area of about three square metres was covered with them.

When they started stretching, preparing their muscles for what was to come, Loki curiously watched as Sam bent her body into uncomfortable looking poses.

“How come you are so flexible?” he asked, then smiled lewdly. “Not that I am complaining. It has come in quite handy.”

Sam blushed, attempting a scowl but giving up quickly to answer his question.

“Gymnastics. For about…” Sam trailed off, eyes narrowing as she tried to recall how long she’d been on the gymnastics team. “Five or six years. I can’t really remember. I did all kinds of sports when I was younger.”

She lifted one hand and began listing them, raising fingers as she went.

“First, gymnastics. Started with four or five. Then badminton, I was rubbish at it, handball for a very short time, athletics, you know running and jumping and that stuff,” she said, gesturing with her hands vaguely.

“When I gave up gymnastics I started football. I was quite good at it. Played for four years or so. Gymnastics and football were the only things I did for a long time. But gymnastics got too demanding after I moved to the advanced team. We’d go to tournaments and such things and I just couldn’t keep up with the others anymore. Stopping football was my crippling self-esteem’s fault,” Sam ended, shrugging carelessly.

Loki looked like he wanted to ask her to elaborate on that last part, but Sam waved him off before he could even open his mouth.

“It was stupid, don’t worry about it.”

Letting it rest for now, Loki waved her closer. He held a roll of tape in his hands.

“Give me your hands,” he instructed her.

Sam did as she was told, stepping closer and holding out her hands for him. She watched as Loki began winding the tape around one and then the other hand, moving it between her fingers and then back to the palm.

Sam could vaguely remember someone telling her that this was done to protect the hands during boxing. To soften the impact of the hit for the muscles and tendons in one’s hand.

When Loki had wrapped both her hands in the tape, Sam held her fists up to admire them. She had to admit that she did feel a little badass with her hands taped like that. Like she was going to fuck shit up.

Loki watched amusedly as she admired her hands, balling them into fists and opening them with a pleased smile.

“Are you quite done, darling?” he teased and grinned when Sam looked up distractedly, taking a moment to understand what he had said and then smiling sheepishly.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry,” she said and straightened, looking up at him expectantly.

“Show me your stance,” he instructed when he had her full attention.

Sam shifted her feet apart, then one slightly back and the other forth for a steady stance. Her taped fists came up and she looked at Loki for guidance.

He circled her with narrowed eyes, adjusting her position here and there, sliding one of his feet between hers to kick them further apart, widening her stance. When he came back around, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her fists higher.

“You need to cover your face. There, this way you’re protecting yourself better from any incoming blows,” he said and held her fists steady at the right spot. Sam nodded and waited for him to look her over once more before nodding in approval.

He walked back to the locker and pulled a rectangular pillow from it. Sam could see two straps on it, one placed at the top, the other at the bottom.

Loki returned to her with the pillow, sliding one arm through the lower strap and grasping the other one with his hand. Positioning it in front of his body on the height of his chest, Loki nodded down at it and said, “Show me how you punch.”

Sam looked at Loki a little uncertainly, first eyeing him and then the sturdy pillow encased by firm leather. She didn’t want to do anything wrong and look like an idiot in front of him.

“Go on, I know you can do it. My cheek recalls the force of your punch all too well,” Loki teased.

That gave Sam the push she needed and she thrust one of her arms out, punching the pillow with her fist, but still rather tentatively.

“I want you to _punch_ the pillow, not pet it,” Loki said and gave a taunting smirk when she flushed and scowled at him.

Sam raised both fists again and this time put more force behind the punch. It left a little dent in the leathery case of the pillow until Loki smoothed it out again with a pleased look.

“Good, there’s really not much to criticise here. The position and form of your fist is fine and after some correction your stance is acceptable too. Let’s do this again.”

So they did, Sam punching and kicking at the pillow until her every move was to Loki’s satisfaction. He discarded the pillow at some point and instead used his arms to block her blows. He also directed her punches and kicks, showing her the places on his body that are most vulnerable and will knock an attacker out if necessary.

Sam was sweating profusely by the time he finally let up on her and allowed her to get a bottle of water from downstairs. For both of them. Even though he didn’t look exhausted at all. Not even the tiniest bead of sweat.

 _Show off_ , Sam thought grumpily.

The muscles in her arms and legs were already feeling like jelly as she wobbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Walking over to the cabinet she knew held to glass bottles she was looking for, Sam groaned and cursed Loki for being so goddamn tall. She couldn’t reach the cabinet without something to boost her height.

Thankfully, Beatrice wasn’t a giant and needed a height boost too, to get to some of the things for cooking and cleaning. So there was a little stool around, tucked into the corner of the kitchen.

Sam went over to the stool and dragged it back to the cabinet, positioning it carefully and then stepping onto it. She stretched her arms and managed to grasp the handles and pull the cabinet doors open, quickly grabbing two small water bottles and putting them down on the counter under the cabinet.

Climbing off the stool, Sam took the bottles in one hand and pushed out of the kitchen, making her way back upstairs on weak legs.

“There,” she said, tossing one of the bottles at Loki and then collapsing on the training matts. Her bum hit them with a dull _thud_.

Loki remained standing, looking down at her with an amused and fond smile as she tried to open the bottle, her sweaty hands slipping off the cap repeatedly until she looked ready to hurl the water bottle onto the floor.

Before that could happen, Loki bent down and held his hand out. Sam huffed and handed him the bottle, watching with a scowl when he opened it effortlessly.

“Thanks,” she grumbled and took the bottle back from him, lifting it to her lips and immediately taking greedy gulps.

Loki watched with a smirk as she downed the whole contents of the bottle and made a pleased gasp when she finally dislodged from it, already feeling a little less miserable.

“Oh my god, that was _good_ ,” Sam groaned and flopped onto her back, still clutching the empty bottle.

A chuckle from above steered her attention towards a smirking Loki, who had bent down over her and now plucked the empty bottle from her hand to place it just beside the matts next to his still relatively full one.

Then he turned back to her hand held out both his hands. Sam grasped them and let him pull her to her feet.

“Are we done?” Sam not-quite whined as she steadied herself on Loki’s arm and looked up at him warily.

“Not quite,” Loki said, smiling when her shoulders slumped and she groaned.

“Pleeaaase, can’t we continue tomorrow?” Sam asked and let her head plop against his chest.

He brought one hand up to card it through her sweaty hair.

“We’re almost done, I promise,” Loki answered with a soft chuckle and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before pushing her back a little. “Come on, let’s loosen those muscles a little and get ready for the last part.”

Loki jumped in place, shaking out his arms and legs, Sam copying him with little enthusiasm, though it did help with her already sore muscles a little.

“We are going to move through a few different scenarios in which someone is either trying to harm you or drag you away. I will obviously pose as the attacker and will talk you through what to do and how to do it, alright?” Loki explained, waiting for confirmation.

Sam gave a short nod, concentration now back on the task at hand rather than on her exhausted body.

Loki moved closer and stood behind her. He put one arm around her neck from behind, creating a rather loose choke hold. Sam’s hands came up almost automatically, grabbing his strong forearm with both hands.

“There, someone snuck up on you and has you in a choke hold-“ Loki tightened his arm around her neck for emphasis- “Here’s what you’re gonna do.”

“Don’t try to use your hands to dislodge my arm. It’s not gonna work. Here, try it once,” he ordered.

Sam tightened her hands on his arm and tried to pry it away from her throat, but Loki didn’t budge. He simply walked backwards with her still tightly in his grasp.

Even when she tried to use her legs to kick back at him he didn’t flinch, merely tightened his hold on her, lifting her off her feet.

“See, it didn’t work. It’s very ineffective. So while you can initially use your hands to relive some of the pressure on your throat and protect it, the rest of your body is doing the actual work to get you out of the dangerous situation,” Loki explained and briefly retracted his arm so they could both walk back to the middle of the matts.

“Now again, but this time do as I say,” he said and looped his arm around her throat, creating a choke hold once more.

“So, instead of using your hands, you step forward with this leg-“ one of Loki’s feet nudged her left leg- “To create room between our bodies.”

Sam did as she was told and stepped forward with the left leg.

“Good, now put this leg between our bodies. You’ll have to turn a little so your side is facing my front.”

Sam turned as much as the choke hold would allow it and put her right foot between her body and Loki’s. She was now sideways to him, not back to front any longer.

“Yes, very good. Step back in front of me. Now I want you to repeat that move with your left and right leg while also dipping your shoulder and turning in my grasp until you’re up against my chest,” Loki said.

Sam nodded and tried to do as he told her. She took one step forward with the left, turned a little to bring her right foot between him and her and dipped her shoulder, twisting until she had turned around in his choke hold and was basically pressed up against his side, her hands bracing his waist and chest.

“Very well done. Now at this point, you’ll push away from me with all your strength and then run. Use your arms to push, they are already in the right place.”

Sam pushed, the choke hold broke and she hastily turned fully to bring some space between her and Loki.

“Yes, that’s it. Come back, We’ll try it again in one go.”

She eagerly went back to Loki, her exhaustion long forgotten.

Loki put his arm around her neck and she neatly executed the move, slipping free of his grasp and taking a few quick steps away before turning around and looking at her mentor with an expectant expression.

Loki chuckled quietly at her hopeful and eager gaze.

“You’re a quick learner. Good girl,” he said and motioned for her to come back to him. Sam huffed a little.

“It’s only because I’m familiar with this kind of stuff. Really, if you’d have to teach me from the start, you’d hate it. I’m a rather slow learner when it comes to physical stuff like this,” she replied, walking back to Loki and letting him arrange her in his desired position to practice the next scenario.

“Hm, I must disagree, little one. You learned certain ‘ _physical stuff_ ’ rather quickly if my memory isn’t faulty,” he purred into her ear, nipping the lobe playfully.

-

“ _Oof_ -“

Sam landed on her back with a loud thud, Loki kneeling over her, his knees bracketing her waist. His hands went around her neck in a faux choke hold and she stilled beneath him.

“Perfect position for our last scenario,” Loki said and smirked down at her sweaty face, launching directly into another lecture.

“In this position, you’re vastly at a disadvantage. You can’t reach me properly to get in a punch and even if you did, I can move backward and soften the impact. You cannot do such a thing. You are vulnerably exposed to my attacks with no way to move away. Your skull will bounce against the pavement and inflict more pain whereas I can simply lean back,” he explained.

Sam nodded as much as possible in her position, trying to comprehend everything he was saying.

“So, to change this, you being at a disadvantage, you have to change positions, flipping me over to gain leverage. This is how we’ll do it.”

Loki removed one hand and grasped her right hand, putting it on his right forearm. He corrected her when she wrapped her thumb around his arm, instead lining it up with the grasp of her other fingers for more strength. It would prevent him from ripping free too easily.

“There, now I can’t free my arm this way. But I can still move away in this direction-“ Loki explained, pulling his hand away from her and towards him- “To prevent that, grasp my triceps just above my elbow. Yes, like that. Now I can’t move away this way either.”

Sam studied their arms and nodded along.

“Alright. But what now?” she asked, looking up at him questioningly.

“Now your legs and back come into action. Here, bend this leg and put it over mine, place the foot just on the outer side of mine. Bend the other one too and place the foot in the centre between my legs.”

Sam did as he instructed, limbs assuming the position and then quietly awaiting his next instruction.

“Now raise your hips and turn to your side. Keep the hold on my arm tight so… Ah yes that’s good-“

Sam had raised her hips, putting Loki off balance and then turned to the side while tightly holding onto his arm. It kept him from backing out of her moves and she neatly rolled him onto his back.

Now she was straddling his waist, her expression rather surprised by what she had just done.

Loki laughed at her perplexed face.

“Very well done, little girl. You did so good today. I’m really proud of you,” Loki said and raised his head to press a firm kiss to her lips.

Sam sighed against his mouth, visibly deflating on top of him and melting into the kiss.

Loki used that to roll them over again, pinning Sam beneath him and deepening the kiss suddenly, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth and tangling with hers.

Sam made an embarrassing little squeaking sound, her hands momentarily flailing to regain her sense of direction after the quick change of position.

When she had calmed down a little, Sam noticed Loki’s very insistent bulge pressing against her centre. He grinded his erection against her, nipping at her lips and starting to kiss along her jaw and neck.

It all went so fast, Sam’s exhausted brain had trouble keeping up with Loki’s lust-driven actions. But even in her exhausted state, her mischievous streak didn’t abandon her. Quite the reverse actually.

Loki was cupping her face with both hands, and Sam used the similar placement of his hands to when he had them around her neck.

One hand wrapped around his forearm, the other grasped his triceps. Her legs shot into position and she raised her hips, twisting beneath him and rolling a rather startled Loki onto his back.

Scrambling off him, giggling childishly, Sam got to her feet and darted out of the room as quickly as her wobbly legs let her.

She was already halfway out of the room when Loki finally regained his senses and leapt to his feet with a playful growl.

“You just earned yourself a spanking, little girl. I’d run faster if I were you,” he threatened and raced after a squealing and giggling Sam.


	58. The calm before the Storm. Also, cooking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking, banter and a very urgent sweets crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> First of all, I am SO sorry for missing the last update three days ago. I just need a little more time to finish the final chapter. Which I finally started by the way *pats herself on shoulder* I'm really proud of myself.   
> But yeah, sorry again for letting ya'll wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it at least a little bit. I should be more grateful for all of oyu who are still reading this crazy story and I'm really sorry I skipped the last update. I love you all so muhc for reading and commenting on this story, it really means the world to me <3

The next couple of days Loki and Sam lived in an idyllic bliss that was almost suspiciously undisturbed.

Loki didn’t get called to ‘the office’ unexpectedly, Sam finished a truckload of tasks and projects for university and Sam’s father didn’t make any trouble.

Well, not actively.

Because Loki told Sam that he had taken a leave from work for two weeks. Which was highly suspicious because whenever something troubled her father, he drowned himself in work and didn’t hole up in the flat like he was doing now.

But Loki’s attentiveness and very lively libido kept Sam from worrying about that too much.

He tried some more anal play with her, with Sam’s consent of course, and they gradually increased the size of the plugs they used. It was still odd and Sam felt nowhere near ready to take his cock up her ass, but he didn’t press the matter, for now content to be able to toy with her a little.

Sam enjoyed it too, though. Plenty, in fact. The added fullness beside his cock was lighting up every nerve ending in her lower half, giving her mind-blowing orgasms.

Besides their experimental bedroom activities, the two spent almost every minute of the day with each other. Reading together, playing games on the console – Sam did so enjoy crushing Loki at the ego-shooter games – watching films, going for walks or taking Lucille on trips with them.

One time the three of them had spent a day at the beach despite the rapidly cooling weather. Loki thought it was funny to shove Sam off the pier and into the cold water, enjoying the shocked squeal as she hit the water.

Lucille promptly shoved him in to avenge her friend. It only worked partly because Loki grabbed Lucille’s sleeve and dragged her from the pier with him, sending the two of them splashing into the ice-cold water next to a spluttering Sam.

It was quite the entertaining afternoon to say the least.

Now, Sam and Loki were currently sitting in front of the lit fireplace in the living room. The sun shining through the windows flanking the fireplace adding to the orange gleam of the fire in its slow decent to the horizon.

“So…” Sam started and tore her gaze from the flickering flames to look up at a very content looking Loki. “You have a plan for dinner now that Beatrice isn’t here?” she asked, grimacing slightly at the memory of their maid’s pale face the day before.

One of her children had the flu and how it usually is, the mother caught it too while caring for her sick child. Loki had let her leave early three days in a row to take care of her daughter and yesterday evening the woman had called, her voice scratchy and hoarse, and had let her employer know she wouldn’t be able to make it to work the next couple of days.

Sam felt the urge to do something for Beatrice, since she was usually the one caring for them, cooking and cleaning and whatnot.

She had easily convinced Loki – really, it didn’t take much convincing at all – to cook some hearty broth and have someone bring it to her. Sam was surprised how willing he was, excited at the prospect of cooking, which he – again, surprisingly – was very good at.

He instructed Sam to chop vegetables and other things, rattling down the list of ingredients he needed to make his mother’s broth. The one she had always made for him and his older brother when they were sick.

She remembered looking incredulously at her dark boyfriend and asking, “You can cook?”

His proud and smug expression was a tad bit offended. Like he couldn’t understand why she was doubting his excellent cooking skills. Or doubting that he could do something, because he could do anything he set his mind on.

“Yes, of course,” he had answered and raised a thick, elegant eyebrow.

“What do you have Beatrice for, then? I mean besides the cleaning and all that,” Sam said and drew her brows together a little, her head cocking to the side as she watched him gather ingredients from various cabinets and drawers.

He, of course, had no issues reaching even the highest cupboard in this damned kitchen, Sam noted with some displeasure. She was thinking back to the day of their training session when she had to basically climb the counter to get to the goddamned water bottles.

“Time management. As you know, I am a rather busy man. The business doesn’t run itself and when I come home from a rather tiresome day of work, it is nice to have some food ready waiting for you and a friendly face with it. Well, two friendly faces now,” he said, smiling at that last part and briefly bending down to kiss her.

The two of them had cooked the broth and sent Jonathan – who was apparently standing guard somewhere close – to bring it to Beatrice and her sick children. It would be one burden less for the woman.

Loki had also cooked a batch of rice and spread it out on a baking sheet for some reason. When she had asked about it, he told her she would know soon enough. He liked torturing her like that. The ass.

“I do indeed have a plan for dinner. Come on, we should get started,” he said, bringing Sam back to the present and getting up, pulling her with him.

“I’m guessing it has something to do with the rice you cooked and laid out earlier?” Sam asked and laced her fingers with his, swinging their joined hands on the way to the kitchen.

Loki hummed in agreement and stepped into the kitchen, holding the door open for Sam to follow.

He carefully freed his hand from her grasp and walked over to the fridge, pulling out some raw chicken meat, a batch of eggs, onions and garlic.

He set the things down on the counter next to the fridge and then turned back to it, reaching in and pulling out a bit of ginger, a couple of carrots and a little bag of peas.

The ingredients were piling on the counter, some scallions topping the heap along with sesame oil, soy sauce and some kind of spice he pulled from a cabinet. The last thing added to the pile was a salt shaker and canola oil.

“I don’t know what we’re going to make but from that pile there I can tell I’ll love it,” Sam said and walked closer to inspect the things he had laid out.

“I’m sure you will. Chicken fried rice is simple but quite delicious,” Loki said and smiled at Sam’s expression. She already looked hungry and very much anticipated eating what they would be creating very soon.

“Here, let’s start with chopping everything up. You take the ginger, carrots, garlic and the meat. I’ll do the onion since we both now know you’re not able to cut those without turning into a violently snivelling and crying mess,” Loki teased and gave her a cutting board and a sharp knife.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and took the ingredients as well as the cutting board and knife and found a free counter for her to work on.

It was true what he said. Sam was almost unable to cut onions, which was quite unfortunate since one needed it for so many dishes.

Loki couldn’t stop mocking and teasing her earlier this day when she had attempted to chop up two onions for the broth they cooked. She had stood at the counter, nose running and eyes burning so hard she couldn’t properly open them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sam had tried to swat at him blindly, her arms flailing through the air in a ridiculous way while she tried to make out where that bastard was standing.

After that disaster, Loki had taken over cutting the onions. Like he did now.

Sam chopped away at the ingredients, humming quietly and putting the cut up things in separate bowls for later use. Meanwhile Loki cut the onions and scallions, scrambled a few eggs and put a big pan on the stove, heating some of the canola oil in it.

“I need the chicken,” he called over his shoulder and Sam took the bowl, dutifully carrying it over to him and emptying the contents into the sizzling pan. Loki added some salt and then stirred the meat with a wooden spoon, letting it cook until he deemed it ready and transferred it onto a plate that stood ready beside the stove. A bowl with some steaming scrambled eggs stood beside it.

Sam watched him wipe the pan out briefly and then add some canola oil to it again. After letting it heat up he threw in the onions, stirring them for a while until adding the garlic and ginger.

Sam watched him somewhat fascinated. This was such a normal and domestic scene, seeing him cook in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. It was almost surreal.

“Carrots,” Loki said and Sam shook herself from her staring, hurrying to bring him the little bowl with chopped carrots and adding it to the mix in the pan. The peas were added not long after, along with some more salt.

Sam stood back, watching her dark boyfriend stir the contents of the pan, adding in the rice he had laid out to dry earlier and mixing it together, the scallions and pouring in some of the spice he had put on the counter.

The last things that went into the pan was some sesame oil, the soy sauce, the scrambled eggs and finally the chicken. Stirring it one more time, mixing all the contents thoroughly, Loki pulled the pan off the stove.

Sam’s mouth was positively watering at the fragrant smell of their dish and she hurried to get two plates – of course having to climb onto the goddamn counter again because they were too high up for her to reach otherwise – while Loki got two spoons and two glasses.

Sam took both things from him and grabbed a trivet so he could put the pan down on the dining room table. She pushed the door open with her butt, pressing herself against it to make room for Loki as he stepped through.

Quickly placing the trivet on the table, Sam watched Loki put the pan down and pull out his chair to sit down with a relieved sigh.

She hurried to lay out the cutlery and pour each of them a glass of water.

“You want something else, too?” Sam asked, gesturing at his glass. Loki shook his head.

“No, thank you. Water is fine. Come on, sit down,” he reached out to pull her chair out and Sam gratefully plopped down on it and let Loki load her plate with their cooked meal.

It smelled delicious and eating it was so much more of a reward because they had made it themselves.

Sam uttered a downright pornographic moan when she pushed the first spoonful of their dish into her mouth.

“God, this is good. I’m so damn hungry,” she said and then tucked in with a rather unseemly appetite. Not that she cared. Her focus was on the food.

So was Loki’s after a brief moment of watching her with amusement as she more or less shovelled the food into her mouth. When he picked up his spoon, he was no better.

Beatrice would’ve died of a heart attack if she had seen this savagery at their table. Good thing she wasn’t around to witness it.

-

Leaning back with a content sigh and a not so civil blech, Loki eyed Sam as she cleaned the last bits of their cooked meal from her plate and then looked almost sadly at the empty pan.

“We can cook this again the next days,” Loki chuckled and then pushed his chair back to get up. “Come on, we gotta clean this up.”

Sam sighed and got up as well, collecting the dirty dishes while Loki took the pan and the trivet. They wandered back into the spacious kitchen and roughly rinsed the used cutlery before sorting it into the dishwasher along with the cutting boards and bowls they had used while cooking.

Sam got a cleaning cloth and wiped down the counters they had been working on, ridding them of any leftover crumbs or splashes of oil.

When the cleaning up was done, Loki ushered Sam back into the living room, seating himself on the big couch in front of the flatscreen and then pulling Sam into his lap.

They just sat there for a while, fed and content, enjoying each other’s closeness.

“Do you want to watch a film?” Loki asked, breaking the silence.

Sam shifted on his lap, turning her head to look at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Only when your pants stay where they are,” she said, remembering the time he had her in his lap like that while watching the Hobbit. Or attempting to. Because he had made her sit on his cock for the whole torturous two hours of the film.

Loki threw his head back, hearty laughter moving his chest and jostling her atop him as she scowled. He no doubt remembered the same situation.

“Hm, don’t worry,” Loki said after he had calmed down enough to speak. “This is an entirely innocent offer.” He was still chuckling.

“It better be,” she grumbled and settled back against his chest.

Loki grabbed the remote control and turned the tv on, flicking through the seemingly endless selection of films stored on the device.

“Oh! There, can we watch that one?” Sam asked and pointed at the cover of a film Loki had just scrolled past.

“This one?” Loki flicked back and selected the film, reading the brief description with his head slightly cocked to the side.

“Yes, I read the books. They are a little more elaborate but they did a quite good job at the film adaption,” she said and hopefully eyed the cover of ‘Maze Runner’.

“Well, I am going to find out for myself,” Loki said and smiled at the happy grin that stretched Sam’s lips when he started the film.

“Oh, wait,” she said and reached for the remote, stopping the film.

Loki met her eyes and the two of them chuckled.

“Snacks,” he said, voicing Sam’s thoughts.

“Yes, snacks,” she agreed with a giggle and climbed off his lap, pulling him to his feet with her and dragging him over to the chest of drawers that held their sweets stash.

When Loki opened the drawer, both of them made a disappointed sound. The drawer was mostly empty, the things left not particularly appealing to either of them.

“Well… what now?” Sam asked and tilted her head up to gaze at a displeased looking Loki.

“We go out and refill the stash,” he sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at the prospect of having to go grocery – well, sweets – shopping, when the evening could’ve been spent much lazier in front of the big TV. Just without snacks. And that won’t do. So sweets shopping it was.

“Well, come on then. Let’s get dressed. There’s a small store not far from here,” Loki said and shut the drawer. Sam waved him off.

“Eh, why waste time with getting changed. No one cares if we’re out in sweats and pullovers. It’s rather late anyway, so there won’t be many people around. Just grab your wallet and your boots and we’re ready to go,” Sam said and grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the foyer where their shoes and jackets where waiting.

Loki’s wallet was in the elegant, dark green coat he had been wearing to the ‘office’ these past few days. He shrugged it on over his black turtleneck while Sam put on her soft khaki parka, her light blue sweater with white dots presenting quite a contrast to the mud green colour.

They both quickly slipped into their shoes – Sam into worn leather boots with green laces, and Loki into his battered pair of black ankle boots. The one he had worn with his leather jacket and the green t-shirt underneath, looking positively mouth-watering.

Once fully dressed, they stepped out of the door. Sam immediately scooted closer to Loki when the cold evening air hit her face. The last warm days of summer had passed, autumn now finally taking hold of the nature around them.

Loki closed the door behind them and then walked ahead to open the gate wide enough to let them slip through, watching as it slid into place once more. Then he turned down the street, to the right this time, not to the left like they usually did.

Sam hurried to catch up with his long strides and slipped her hand into his coat pocket, grasping his hand that was hidden away in it. Her fingers were cool against his wonderfully warm ones.

He laced her fingers with his and turned his head to smile down at her. She all but beamed up at him, making him chuckle.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so enthusiastic about spending my money on sweets,” he said, shaking his head with a smirk.

“Well,” Sam said, “I do love sweets. A lot. I can’t wait to raid the sweet aisle knowing that I can take whatever I want. Even those ridiculously expensive little chocolates my father bought sometimes. He didn’t do it often because they really are expensive but oh boy do they taste wonderful.”

Loki chuckled again, looking at her fondly and also a tad bit amazed.

“Most women would ask me for jewellery, expensive dresses or other gifts. A car maybe,” he mused, still studying her expression that was lit up with almost childish delight.

“Lucky you I am not ‘most women’. Gimme some sweets, a kiss, a film evening with you and a walk in the park and I am happy,” she said and smiled. “I’m really low-maintenance. Well, except for in the emotional department. I’m quite the needy wreckage there.” Sam laughed self-deprecatingly.

“And I wouldn’t want you any other way,” Loki said, bending down to peck her temple.

A warmth bloomed in Sam’s chest at his words. She tightened her hand in the coat pocket around his, squeezing tightly and pulling him to a stop.

Raising her free hand, she slid it to the nape of his neck, rising to her tiptoes and then pulled him down for a kiss.

Their lips met, first softly moving against each other, then sliding and nipping more urgently. They lost themselves in the sensation of the other, eyes closed and oblivious to their surroundings.

That is, until the otherwise quiet evening air was disrupted by the metallic ‘ _clang_ ’ of a weapon being cocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this utterly horrible cliffhanger. Shame on me. Feel free to rant about the level of my evilness. I will not complain because I deserve it.


	59. If you die, I'm going to kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question of what Sam's father has been planning to do is finally answered. And neither Sam nor Loki like the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA!   
> Enjoy this chaotic chapter. I hope I didn't go overboard with the angst. There are some lighter moments towards the end though. Well, sorta light moments. You'll see I guess, ehehe. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

_That is, until the otherwise quiet evening air was disrupted by the metallic ‘ **clang’** of a weapon being cocked._

„Step away,“ came a cold and dreadfully familiar voice.

Loki’s lips left Sam’s and in one fluid motion he swept her behind his body, one hand plunging into his coat to pull out a sharp dagger.

He was ridiculously at a disadvantage in this situation. It didn’t take a genius to see that a dagger lost to a gun.

A gun which was held by shaky hands. Shaky hands that belonged to the person with that horribly familiar voice.

Her eyes followed the hands, up the arms to the shoulders and the neck until they finally rested on the frightened, but determined face.

The face of her father.

Sam was sure her heart stuttered and then stopped altogether when she realised who was holding the gun.

Only her head was peeking out behind Loki’s frame, but when she saw her father’s pale, determined face, she tried to step out from behind him. It wasn’t safe for him.

If she could only shield Loki with her body, step in front of him for his own safety. Her father would never, not in a thousand years, risk her life. Not to mention threatening it.

But Loki held her back with one arm, while his other hand was clutching the dagger. She struggled, hands grasping at his constricting arm around her middle and trying to pry it away from her.

Meanwhile Loki opened his mouth to undoubtedly utter a calm greeting or something of the sorts that would contradict with his rigid stance.

But before the words could leave his lips, her father cut him off.

“Let her go,” he hissed, eyes briefly darting to where Sam was visible behind his tall frame and then back to Loki’s face. Daron twitched his gun to the side, motioning for him to step away once more.

Loki didn’t move an inch, just calmly staring him down while remaining in front of a struggling Sam.

“Let me handle this! I can do it. He’ll never hurt me,” Sam was whispering urgently to Loki, eyes never leaving her father’s unstable form.

He was losing it, she knew it. This was the last and desperate attempt. The radical thing he was forced to do because nothing else was left.

And radical it was. Especially for her father. For her very lawful and righteous father. He valued the law and the control it had over the country’s citizens. ‘It’s what keeps us in line’ he used to say.

So, ignoring some minor things such as Sam’s not so legal shooting training, Daron was a fricking saint. And he had raised her to be one too. Well, in the eyes of the law anyway. Anything beyond that didn’t really matter and Sam was left to explore and experiment as much as she liked.

But now, now Daron seemed to have thrown any laws to the wind, placing his daughter’s freedom above it.

As she realised this, Sam was somehow touched. That he would go to such great lengths to get her back, ignore his morals and principles.

But she also realised that this made him very dangerous.

All she had to do was take one look at him. His chest was heaving erratically, pupils dilated, face flushing and paling at the same time, leaving him with an unsightly splotchy complexion.

And his mouth. His mouth was pressed into a thin, bloodless line, teeth visibly grinding behind them as his jaw flexed and every muscle in his body trembled.

Unhinged.

That was the word.

Her father was completely, utterly unhinged. And seemingly ready to do whatever it takes to get her to come with him. Even if the price of that was Loki’s life.

So when Loki kept her behind him, shielding herself with his body, Sam simply shouted.

“Dad! Stop it, what are you doing?” she called out, panic in her voice only barely concealed.

Her father’s eyes snapped to her once more before settling on Loki again, on his forehead to specific.

Right where his gun pointed.

“I am rescuing you,” he stated in a shaky voice one or two octaves higher than usual.

“I don’t need rescuing, dad. _I’m fine_ ,” Sam said, trying to calm him somehow. But it didn’t seem to help.

Loki noticed that too.

“Daron, your daughter is well. No harm has or will come to her. Not as long as you lower that gun and turn around. You can still walk away from this,” he said in his most compelling and calm voice.

It was meant to defuse the situation and make the man in front of them see sense. But it did the exact opposite.

Daron waved his gun through the air threateningly, in a way that he as a police man and detective knew not to do.

“I will not repeat myself, Laufeyson. Release my daughter and we will all walk away unharmed,” he said, and then added, “Probably.”

That sounded horribly ominous and Sam didn’t want to find out what exactly her father meant by that.

She found herself feeling terrified of what he could do. The strong protector that had looked out for her all her life now suddenly stood opposite her and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be at the receiving end of his protective force. Or if she would be.

“Dad, please. Don’t hurt us,” Sam said, her voice breaking towards the end.

She had said ‘us’ deliberately to make him see that hurting Loki would hurt her. She hoped it would protect him.

Her father’s eye twitched when he heard her referring to them as ‘us’. Like they were one. Like she was his… and he was hers. Like they belonged together.

But nonetheless, his face softened a tiny bit when he met eyes with her.

“I would never hurt you, Hobbit,” he simply said, obviously trying to comfort her. His shaky and cracking voice kind of ruined the effect, though.

He knew that this was madness. And he knew that she knew. And yet he still kept going.

“But you are, you are hurting me,” Sam said, her voice pleading. “Don’t you see?”

Her father’s face fell and he lowered the gun in his hands a few inches while staring at her.

 _It's working_ , Sam exclaimed in her head. It gave her the push she needed to tear herself free from Loki’s grasp and slip past him before he could grab her.

She stepped between Loki and her father, trying to keep his gaze on her while also shielding Loki from her father’s wrath which might be released any moment.

“I’m here,” Sam said and stepped closer to him, arms limply at her side. “I am perfectly fine. You don’t need to save me, dad. I know you think you do, but the proof that you don’t stands right in front of you.”

Her father looked at her, his gaze never leaving her face, eyes locked onto hers. Sam stepped even closer.

“I- I know it sounds crazy regarding the circumstances but… I do like him, dad. He- he might not be perfect, far from it, but he’s important to me as crazy as it might be. But that’s how it is. I can’t change what I’m feeling, I don’t _want_ to change it either,” Sam said, taking yet another step closer to her father, who had lowered his gun another few inches, now pointing it at the floor rather than at a person.

“So please, _please_ put the gun away and let us talk. I know it’s not easy for you, but I also know that you love me, as I love you. I don’t want to lose you. Or Loki,” Sam pleaded.

But apparently, bringing up Loki was not a good idea.

Daron had lowered his gun, the weapon now almost hanging limply by his side and his eyes were teary. But when Sam said Loki’s name, a full body shudder took him over as the rage boiled up in him until it reached his wet eyes.

He tightened the grip on his gun and snapped it back up, making Sam jerk away, hands rising up instinctively as she scrambled away from him.

All she could think as she saw Daron tighten his fingers on the gun, was ‘ _I failed’_.

As she was still realising this, Loki shot forward, grabbing her and forcefully shoving her behind him.

Just as Sam stumbled into the safety of Loki’s broad back, a sound split the quiet evening air.

A horrible sound that rang in her ears and stilled the singing birds, sending them into the sky in their startled panic.

A sound that made any other noise around her stand in the background.

Her father had pulled the trigger.

Sam’s eyes widened in horror and her hands shot up, fingers anxiously running over her torso and each limb to check if she was okay. When she was sure the bullet hadn’t hit her, she jerked her head up to look at Loki, dread filling her chest.

He stood hunched over, one hand pressed to his upper body. That’s all she could see from her position behind him.

Sam made a strangled sound and darted around him, her hands immediately going under his arms to support him.

“Where, where? Show me where,” she gasped and looked him up and down. Her eyes landed on the bleeding wound just under his heart, where the ribs were protecting his lungs.

Blood was slowly trickling out between Loki’s fingers and his knees buckles as he uttered a pained groan.

Sam gripped Loki’s arms tightly and tried to guide him to the floor as gently as possible. When he was half lying, half sitting on the black tar of the street, she pulled his hand away from the wound.

“It didn’t- It didn’t go in,” Loki managed as she tore at his clothing, whipping the shirt over his head and looking at the already bruising and bloody wound on his chest.

Sam started panicking when she saw the blood sluggishly dripping from the long gash on his chest. She balled up his discarded clothing and pressed it to the wound.

“It’s going to be okay, the bullet must’ve grazed you. You’re going to be alright,” Sam said, repeating the words over and over. More for herself than him, really.

Tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked at his pale face, paler than usual, and the pained grimace that distorted his features.

Bits and pieces from the night at the gala flashed in front of her eyes, assaulting her already frayed nerves. She had almost lost him then. But she saved him. What when- What when she couldn’t do it again? What if she couldn’t save him?

The memories of the gala and the assassin reminded her of the person responsible for this. For Loki almost dying once and maybe dying now.

Sam whipped around, still kneeling at Loki’s side, and glared up at her father with teary eyes.

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?” she screamed at him, her voice cracking and almost turning into a high-pitched wail at the end.

Her father was just standing there, gun still raised as it was when he pulled the trigger. The bullet casing of the released projectile glinted at his feet.

He seemed frozen, all the rage gone from his eyes, replaced by horror at his own unhinged actions.

He had finally gone too far. And as Sam locked her murderous and betrayed gaze with his shocked one, he seemed to realise that.

She was still pressing the shirt to Loki’s slowly bleeding wound while she stared him down, waiting for him to do something. Apologise, fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Daron looked ready to do exactly that, his arms falling limp at his sides and tears spilling over. He opened his mouth to plead and beg, to ask for forgiveness.

But just as he was about to speak, Sam cut him off.

“Go! GO, before they kill you!” she shouted at him, furious at herself for still caring what happened to that treacherous, selfish bastard and furious at him for being such.

Her father jerked violently at her shout, hands losing their grip on his gun. He scrambled for it, quickly picking it up and looking at Sam when he straightened again.

Her gaze was steely, though the tears in her eyes betrayed her emotions.

“Go!” she spat at him one more time, and this time he _did_ move. He uncocked the gun with a practised move and then all but _ran_ away from the scene. Ran away from his actions, the wrongs he had done to his sweet girl, his daughter.

The daughter who turned her back on him as soon as she saw him leaving.

Her attention was back on Loki, who was now fully lying on the floor, his hand covering hers on the shirt.

His chest rose and fell with shallow gasps. The wheezing sound he made when breathing in hurt to listen to. The shirt was by now drenched in crimson.

“It’s okay, just keep breathing. I’m going to call an ambulance. You’re going to be alright, aren’t you? I know you will,” Sam said, trying to sound comforting while fighting to keep the tears and the shaking of her voice at bay.

“I- can you hold this for me? I need to call an ambulance,” Sam said as bravely as she could manage, retrieving her hand and pressing his cool one to the drenched fabric. She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone when a deep voice stopped her.

“They are already on their way,” a man’s voice sounded from before her and Sam’s head snapped up as she more or less draped herself over Loki’s form in a protective gesture.

The action got a low, painful sounding chuckle from Loki as he was buried under her much smaller frame.

“I appreciate the sentiment, pet-“ a wheeze-like groan briefly cut him off- “But Jonathan is a good man.”

Sam studied the now familiar face dubiously. In her state of mind it took her a while to recognise Loki’s henchman. The first of them she met.

The burly lackey stood just a few feet away from them, phone in hand and the other on a gun that was stored in his jacket pocket as he scanned the area.

“Move,” Jonathan said when he was certain no one else was coming to finish the job.

Sam hesitated but then scrambled to the side to let him kneel beside Loki.

He pulled away the rag and looked at the wound with furrowed brows.

“It’s nothing, really. The bullet grazed me. I was quick enough to turn away and it only ricocheted off my ribs. I’m pretty sure breaking one or two of them in the process- fuck… Damnit-“ Loki groaned and let his head drop back on the hard floor.

“You’ll live. The blood loss isn’t critical yet. Though your lung might’ve been punctured by the broken ribs by the sound of your breathing,” Jonathan stated neutrally and put the rag back on the wound, pressing steadily and eliciting a groan from Loki at the pressure on his bruised and broken ribs.

Sam wanted to comfort him in some way, her heart beating wildly in her fear for him.

She scooted up to his head, bracketing his shoulders with her thighs to pull his head into her lap. Her hands smoothed some wayward strands of hair from his clammy forehead. Fingers caressed his face, tracing every line, every dip and rise on his beautiful face while muttering soothing nothings to him.

“I’ll stay with you the whole time, I won’t let you out of my eyesight. No one is ever gonna hurt you again. It’s going to be okay, yes? Yes, it is. Shhh, not long and the ambulance will arrive. You’re doing so good, staying with me,” she rambled quietly, hands caressing his jaw.

“You’ll be as good as new in a few weeks and we’ll go somewhere far away to have some time for ourselves and leave all this trouble behind. Maybe we’ll lie at a beach, or relax in a pool with an amazing view of a mountainside. I’ve never been anywhere with real mountains. Wouldn’t it be nice to show me all these new places?”

Sam didn’t know when she started crying, only that at some point she saw the wet streaks on Loki’s face and puzzled over them because his eyes were dry.

Then she realised those were her tears. Her tears streaming from her eyes and collecting at her chin and the tip of her nose before dripping onto his face.

Loki raised one weak arm, his hand cupping her cheek and wiping at the tears gently.

“I will be okay, sweet one. Don’t cry, I will be alright,” he said, his voice strained from his injury.

The ridiculousness of him comforting her even though he was the one with the bullet wound made Sam cry even harder, apologies tumbling from her lips as she gripped his hand holding her face tightly, leaning into it.

“I’m so sorry-“ she sobbed- “I’m so stupid and ridiculous. You’re hurt and in pain and I’m just-“ Another sob interrupted her, breath hitching in her chest when she tried to breathe in.

“You can’t leave me. I don’t allow it! You’ll- You’ll stay with me forever be- because if you die-“ a cough interfered with her sobbing and it took a few moments until her respiratory tract had relaxed enough for her to continue speaking. “Because if you die, I- I will kill you,” she cried, her voice as threatening as she could manage.

This elicited another broken sounding chuckle from Loki and Sam was almost certain she heard Jonathan utter a brief laugh too.

Sam wanted to be angry, rage at their laughter at something she was serious about. Something she said while basically dissolving to a puddle of tears.

But she didn’t find the energy in her to be angry. Not at anyone. Not anymore.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he live? *ominous music*   
> You'll find out in three days ;D


	60. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is keeping watch at Loki's bedside, waiting imaptiently for her love to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this here. Hehe

Sam watched Loki in their bed, chest rising and falling steadily, the IV in his arm supplying him with fluids to make up for some of the lost blood while it was being restored. Well, everything that wasn’t replaced by the blood transfusion they had given him in the hospital.

The hospital. Sam shuddered. That was definitely an experience she could’ve lived without. As well as the whole Loki being shot and slowly bleeding out part.

Sam’s hand brushed over the soft skin of Loki’s exposed inner wrist.

She couldn’t remember the ride to the hospital, only when they got there and what had happened then.

She was running along, when they wheeled Loki out of the ambulance on the stretcher and into the emergency room. Her hand was clutching at Loki’s and she refused to let go of it even when they brought him into a room to treat him.

Sam just _couldn’t_ let go. She wouldn’t. She had to hold onto him, make sure he stayed with her and didn’t dare leave. She didn’t allow it.

So when the nurses and doctors started pushing at her shoulders, trying to gently steer her out of the room which she wasn’t allowed in, she panicked.

She had protested, then pleaded and started to cry all over again, her emotional state more than fragile after the shitshow that had occurred.

They just wanted to buy some sweets for a nice film night. Just snacks. Nothing else. How did they end up in the emergency room, Loki with now critical blood loss and Sam at the edge of hysteria?

What a fucking mess.

Loki’s now unnaturally pale skin gleamed in the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table, the only source of any brightness in the room since Sam had pulled the curtains closed to protect his eyes from the harsh sunlight when he woke up.

Which should be happening soon.

It was 8 in the morning. Sam had stayed up all night to watch over Loki, her eyes following the movements of his chest.

She hadn’t slept in roughly 24 hours, but after the incident the previous evening that landed them where they were now, she wasn’t able to do so anyway.

Sometime around 4am she had briefly gotten up to retrieve her phone and earphones – both of which Loki bought for her – and then quickly returned to his bedside.

Sinking down on a pillow that laid next to the bed on the floor – she was worried she’d jostle and hurt him if she got onto the bed – Sam had selected a playlist on her phone and then turned her eyes back on Loki, the tunes of the music helping her to stay awake.

That was the position she was in now, four hours later. She had barely moved and her eyes were burning with fatigue, her stomach churning in protest at the lack of nutrition. But she ignored her aches and pains, just watching Loki with determined intensity.

A new song started playing, soft tunes of the intro quickly giving away to more dynamic sounds accompanied by the lovely singer’s voice.

But it were the lyrics that struck her.

_I’m searching for something that I can’t reach…_

_I don’t like them innocent, I don’t want a face fresh  
Want them wearing leather, begging ‘Let me be your taste test’ _

It immediately reminded her of Loki and herself and she continued to listen intently, humming along to the song until the next words struck her.

_You say that you’re no good for me  
‘Cause I’m always tugging at your sleeve   
And I swear I hate you when you leave   
I like it anyway_

That, too, seemed eerily familiar.

Sam stared at Loki’s almost still form, eyes starting to burn for a whole nother reason than her tiredness. His raven hair fell around his face and over his shoulders in an unruly way after the challenging past hours of first injury, then treatment and finally the way back home.

The dim, yellowish light reflected off the curls in a beautiful way.

_My ghost  
Where’d you go?   
I can’t find you in the body sleeping next to me_

_My ghost  
Where’d you go?   
What happened to the soul that you used to be?_

The moisture in Sam’s eyes turned into a flood that brimmed in her eyes like waves cresting on the sand.

The song kept going, the second verse coming and going, the refrain starting up once more.

_My ghost  
Where’d you go? _

Sam bit back a sob and the tears spilled over, rolling down her cheeks and collecting at her chin. She reached out, one hand curling around Loki’s bigger, colder one.

_I can’t find you in the body sleeping next to me_

The next sob came out despite her efforts to stay quiet and when the song ended, she scrambled for her phone, playing it again while keeping watch of her sheet-white boyfriend.

“My ghost, where’d you go?” she whispered, more tears rushing down her skin and obscuring her vision, little droplets marring the clean surface of her glasses and making it even harder to see.

“I can’t find you in the body sleeping next to me,” Sam sobbed, singing along in a broken whisper.   
She squeezed Loki’s unresponsive hand, clutching it like a lifeline. And really, that’s what it was.   
The one thing keeping her grounded after the terrible things she went through.

“My ghost…”

Another sob.

“Where’d you go?”

Breathing was getting harder, ragged sobs shaking her chest.

Loki had been close to bleeding out, two of his ribs broken and one almost puncturing his lung. He could’ve died in so many ways. And it was her fault.

She had fucked up, failed to calm her father down. Her _stupid, stubborn_ father.

And it had caused him to lash out, pull the trigger and hurt her Loki.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she cried and pressed her lips to his cold knuckles. Turning her head, Sam laid her cheek against his palm, holding it tightly to her.

“My ghost…” Sam cried, her whole body shaking now, chest heaving with the effort to draw in a full breath and keep her from fainting. “Where’d you go…”

She was sobbing uncontrollably now, her mind too occupied with blaming herself for what had happened to notice his hand twitch against her cheek or the weak groan that came from Loki’s lips as his eyes fluttered open.

Her crying and faint singing had woken him up, though it took his sleep- and drug-addled mind a moment to register the wet sniffling sounds as such and then take in his surroundings in while assessing the situation.

When Loki finally understood that it was Sam who kneeled on a pillow next to the bed, pressing her wet face against his hand and sobbing noisily, he made to quickly comfort her, wincing when his broken ribs churned painfully against each other at the sudden movement.

He fell back and squeezed his eyes shut, finally registering the faint humming and whispering that left Sam’s lips in between sobs.

She was singing along to a song.

He listened to the words, his heart twisting at the way she brokenly pushed them past her lips and then cracking when he recognised the song.

She had played it while painting him with her charcoal pencils, lower lip caught between her teeth and a concentrated scowl on her beautiful face.

“Oh, pet,” Loki murmured quietly, his hand now actively cupping her wet face, no longer just lying limply beneath it.

Sam’s head shot up, the motion ripping the earbuds from her ears, and she blinked at him through her tears. When Loki managed a weak smile, Sam cried even harder, leaning into the hand he lifted and pressed to her reddened cheek marked with the wet paths of her tears.

She clutched his wrist tightly as if trying to keep him from pulling back.

But he didn’t, instead Loki patted the space on the bed next to him with his free hand.

“Come here, sweet one,” he crooned and stroked along the line of her cheekbone with his thumb.

“N-No, I-“ a sob interrupted her and turned into a cough as her lungs twisted, rebelling at the violent sobbing and heaving- “Could hu- hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me. It’s alright, I promise. Come lie next to me,” he bid her again, the hand on her face sliding down to grip her upper arm and pull her closer with more force than he should be able to muster after losing to much blood.

Sam reluctantly let Loki pull her close and then further until she climbed onto the mattress. Careful not to jostle his body, she rounded him and laid down on his other side with some distance between them.

As soon as she had settled down, Loki wrapped his arm around her still shaking form and pulled her flush against his side, eliminating the space between their bodies.

“It’s alright, love. I’m here,” Loki soothed, stroking her back comfortingly and feeling the hitches and jerks of her unsteady breathing.

Sam automatically nestled closer against him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and breathing him in. It calmed her, the raspy breaths she was sucking in and releasing turning less ragged and evening out slowly.

Slinging one leg over his, Sam curled up against his side and took her first, full and shaky breath since her father had pointed his gun at Loki for the first time.

“God, I’m behaving ridiculous. You- you’re the one that got shot and almost bled out and here I am sobbing like- like a stupid baby,” Sam got out, managing to keep the stuttering at a minimum.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve survived worse and you don’t have all the gruesome experience I have. It’s only natural you’re overwhelmed,” Loki explained calmly.

This didn’t necessarily make her feel better, but it didn’t make her feel worse either, so Sam accepted his words without a comment.

That is, until she shot up in bed, jostling Loki and making him groan. 

“Oh! I forgot- Ah, sorry. God, I’m so sorry. I knew I’d hurt you, the clumsy idiot I am,” Sam babbled and fretted over him, hands carefully running over his bruised and loosely bandaged wound.

Loki waved her off, wanting to know what had made her shoot up to suddenly.

“What did you forget, pet?” he asked as he caught her trembling hands to stop her from prodding at him.

“I was supposed to call up the nurse if you woke,” Sam said and pulled her wrists from his large hand and carefully getting off the bed and walking towards the bedroom doors.

Loki’s voice stopped her before she could leave.

“There’s someone else in this house? Who are they, who sent them and why did you allow this person to step foot into our home without my permission?” he asked sharply, firing question after question at Sam.

She turned around and scowled at him.

“You were shot and have two broken ribs, barely managing to get around a punctured lung. You almost bled to death. Of course there’s a fucking nurse here! Did you think I’d leave you alone like this? What if something happened? My incompetent ass couldn’t save you. Also, Jonathan requested him, making sure he had a clean background. I don’t expect him to be a threat. And if he turns out to be one despite all this, I will kill him with my bare hands.”

That shut him up and Sam turned around to leave the room and get the nurse who was accommodated in one of the guest rooms downstairs, a satisfied smile for having rendered him speechless playing on her lips.

-

Sam was really making up for all the times Loki had cared for her, be it aftercare after an especially intense session in the bedroom or an emotion breakdown.

She took it upon herself to care for him despite having a nurse at the ready at all times. But Sam usually only let him do the check-ups on Loki’s wounds or monitor how well his body was restoring the last of the lost blood.

Sam did all the rest. Making him take his medication, bringing him his food and to his increasing annoyance insisting on feeding him most of the time. She washed him in the tub, making sure the water was perfect and then redressed the bullet strive over his ribs.

She even followed him into the bathroom when he went to relief himself. To his utter irritation.

When he had protested the first time she trailed behind him, always close just in case something happened, Sam just answered, “But you could fall! Lose your balance and injure yourself further or something like that.”

“Nonsense! I injured my ribs, not my legs. I am perfectly capable of going to the bathroom myself,” he had argued.

But Sam wouldn’t be talked out of it. No matter with how much punishment he threatened, she stubbornly fretted over him like an overly anxious mother hen would over her chicks.

The first few days Loki was mostly compliant. Well, _after_ she had overcome his stubborn resistance and simply let her care for him.

But then he had become restless.

Apparently almost bleeding to death and breaking two ribs didn’t douse his libido. 

Sam was just running him a bath – it had been seven days since he sustained his injury – humming quietly to herself while Loki talked to someone over the phone, his voice authoritative and clipped. It was obviously a business call.

She dumped some of her flowery scented shampoo into the filling tub, along with some soothing bath salts that would help with the bruised flesh over his broken ribs. Really, it looked nasty.

Splotches of blue, purple and a muddy green littered over his torso and were tender to the touch.

By the time the bath was ready, Loki had finished his call and was getting out of bed, wandering into the bathroom and stretching his body with a pained grunt.

Sam immediately looked over to where he was standing, stretching his arms above his head with a grimace. His chest was bare safe for the dressed wound and some satin sleep pants were hanging low on his hips.

“Come on, the bath’s ready. Get in before the water grows cold again,” Sam said and waved him over, a sponge already in hands to scrub his marvellous body down.

Loki sauntered over, thumbs hooked beneath the waistband of his loose pants and a smirk curving his lips.

“Only if you join me,” he said seductively and began to inch the pants down.

Sam tried her best to keep her eyes trained on his smug face but at some point dared to let her gaze dart down to where he revealed his cock while dropping the pants and stepping out of them.

“No,” she said sternly, “Don’t even think about it. Move your ass into the tub.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, looking at where she was perched on the edge of the tub.

Then he stalked over and simply… pushed her in. With clothes still on and all.

Sam squeaked before her head went underwater, her body a flurry of flailing limbs and soaked clothing.

Loki reached into the tub and pulled her up.

Gasping and coughing, Sam clutched his arm, blinking the soapy water out of her eyes.

“Arse,” she managed to sputter, still coughing out the water that had gotten into her lungs.

Loki just chuckled and got into the tub, lowering himself into the hot water that soothed his aches beautifully. When he was fully seated, he grabbed the hem of Sam’s drenched pullover, peeling it over her head. Her other clothes followed quickly and soon they were both sitting naked in the tub.

Sam fished the sponge out of the water and threw it in Loki’s face, humming in satisfaction at the wet _smack_ it made when it collided with his forehead and nose, as well as his startled grunt.

“You deserved that,” she said and grabbed the sponge again, reaching to the edge of the tub where the body wash was balanced.

Loki had overcome his initial shock and then outrage, chuckling and shaking his head.

“I suppose I did,” he agreed, still chuckling and leaned forward to peck her pouting lips.

Sam lathered the sponge up with some of her flowery body wash and scooted closer to him, mindful of his injuries and any erogenous zones that might give him ideas.

The same couldn’t be said for Loki.

He stroked her sides while she washed his chest very carefully, then subtly moved, stretching his long legs out in front of him and wedging them between hers so she was straddling his thighs. He kept moving casually, leaning this way and that, rubbing his thigh up against her centre in a most distracting way.

Sam didn’t quite register it, her body so attuned to his she simply accepted his teasing touch. Only when he jerked his thigh up and caught her clit, did she notice what he was doing. His hands on the side of her ribcage, thumbs brushing her breasts with the lightest touch confirmed her suspicions.

“Stop fondling me,” she said and scowled at him, trying to alter her position by prying his legs open to settle between them. But Loki was too strong, simply keeping them locked together and wedged between her spread ones.

“Why I don’t know what you mean,” he said in a faux innocent tone and looked at her questioningly.

Sam’s scowl darkened, but she didn’t reply to his taunt. Instead, she vengefully brushed up against his cock in a tantalising way while washing him, giving his scrotum some extra attention.

She finished washing him, not without getting in some more teasing touches that promised more was to come.

But instead, after finishing with rinsing his hair, she scooted back and quickly climbed out of the tub before he could grab her and drag her onto his painfully stiff cock.

Loki grunted, blinking water out of his eyes from her rather brisk departure and then growled.

“Come back here, we’re not done,” he said darkly, his smooth voice seductive.

But Sam just grabbed a towel from the little closet in the corner, laying one out for him on the bathroom counter and then left with a taunting grin.

 _Serves him right_ , she thought as she heard him scrambling out of the tub as fast as his broken ribs would let him, cursing her all the while doing so.

While he struggled with getting out of the tub, Sam quickly dried herself and skipped into his closet, pulling on the nearest clothing articles – A dark green henley (really, Loki and henleys? She had never seen him wear one before and hoped it stayed like that. They really weren’t his style) and a pair of dark grey boxer shorts.

Rubbing her hair dry with the towel while stepping out of the closet, Sam amusedly eyed a very disgruntled and uncomfortably aroused Loki stride from the bathroom. He had dried himself, too, though his long, raven hair was still dripping and in tangles.

His gaze settled on her, already fully dressed, and he growled.

Sam acted as if she wasn’t impressed by his threatening demeanour (which was a total lie but she liked the thrill that came with pushing him) and walked over to the bedside table where his brush still laid from the last time she combed his hair. It was the most therapeutic thing ever.

She grabbed the brush and then climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in the middle and patting the space before her.

Loki still looked enraged and he quickly strode over to the bed, prowling towards her once he climbed on it and then moved to press her body to the mattress. But Sam shook her head and patted the space before her again.

“I want to brush your hair. It’s all tangled and messy from the bath,” she said and waved the brush around a little.

When Loki only stared at her with that dark intent in his eyes, she changed tactics. This surely would catch him off-guard.

“Okay, here’s the deal. You let me brush out your hair and I might be inclined to help with that painful looking erection down there,” she said and dared to smirk at him. “Or I could just leave you to your own devices…” Sam took one of his hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Oh, you are _so_ in for a punishment of epic proportions once I’m back to full health,” Loki hissed but sat down in front of her nonetheless.

Sam had to admit she was quite concerned at the prospect of that punishment. She knew she was pushing her luck with teasing him so cruelly like she had done but there was a certain thrill to it and every now and then she couldn’t help but let him get a taste of his own medicine.

Especially now that she could dare it without risking any direct retaliation.

-

After brushing out his hair, gently sliding the brush through the tangled strands and smoothing them out, Sam laid the brush aside and tried to figure out what to do now.

She had told him in her moment of boldness she’d help with his erection. But she didn’t want him to have sex with her.

Well, that’s wrong. She _did_ want him to fuck her. But not while he was still injured. It would put a strain on his broken ribs.

Loki sensed the change in her demeanour, all her earlier bravado gone as she eyed him unsurely when he turned around. His cock was still rock hard.

“If you don’t mind?” he said, stretching his long legs out to either side of her so she was seated between them.

 _Well, I got myself into this situation. Now I have to live with it_ , Sam thought and scooted closer, folding her knees beneath her and bending over slightly.

She took his cook in one hand, giving it a few pumps and then leaned further down to press a wet kiss to his sensitive tip.

That bit of contact made him groan, the shaft in her hand twitching. Sam suppressed a smile.

Loki had gone a whole week without sex or anything resembling pleasure. And this time it was not because they had argued or anything of the sort.

It was probably the longest time he had gone without sex in years – ignoring that one week after the gala – so when she started stroking and kissing along his length, he was putty in her hands.

Sam relished in that fact, her slowly building self-esteem thriving at every twitch, every little moan or gasp she got out of him.

She teased him with licks and soft bites, sucking little kisses peppered along his length while her hand still caressed him and the other teased his balls.

When Loki’s hand went into her hair, the grip tight, she stopped teasing and adjusted her position before leaning down and taking his head into her mouth, then sliding further down.

Keeping her jaw slack enough, so her teeth wouldn’t scrape along him in an uncomfortable way was always a challenge, but she did her best and took him down as far as she could.

It was difficult in his position, kneeling between his stretched out legs. Sam found it easier to get him past her gag-reflex when he was standing and she knelt in front of him. The angle made it easier. But Sam did her best.

She bobbed her head, wet lips stretched around his cock as she moved up and down the length of it. Every time she pulled back, Sam hollowed her cheeks to add some suction and pressure to her movements.

The action made Loki groan deliciously.

That sound spurred her on and she boldly let her teeth graze his sensitive flesh in a most gentle way.   
This time he hissed, hand tightening in her hair and shoving her down on him with an urgent push.

The sudden movement made her gag and choke, but she tried to stay calm, pulling herself off him to lick and kiss the spot she’d so wickedly grazed with her teeth.

Then she took him back into her mouth, swallowing him down as deep as she could manage. Her tongue swept over the underside of his cock when he passed her gag-reflex and slid into her throat.

Sam’s nostrils flared as she tried to breathe through her nose. Her gaze rose up to an enraptured looking Loki, his eyes glued to her flushed face and when their gazes met, she swallowed around him.

Loki came undone, groaning and twitching, his hips bucking up into her mouth as rope after rope of his come shot down her throat.

Sam swallowed it all, her hands now resting on his thighs to support herself.

When Loki was finished, already starting to grow soft in her mouth, he pulled her off of him by her hair. Sam gasped and gulped down air greedily. Her face was red and saliva sloppily spread over her lips and chin.

Still holding her by her hair, Loki pulled her close for a savage kiss. It was all tongues, teeth and burning desperation.

She moaned into his mouth, pressing her thighs together to relieve some of that searing need between her legs.

Loki picked up on the little action and parted from her, both of them panting. He let go of her hair and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around and pulling her flush to his chest. If he felt pain from the harsh movement against the broken ribs he didn’t show it.

Loki’s hands inched up the hem of the Henley and then whipped the shirt over her head, exposing her upper body to him. The boxer shorts she’d quickly slipped into were torn down her legs and thrown off the bed to join the Henley shirt on the floor.

Long legs wedged between hers and spread them, hers now draped over Loki’s as he opened them wide for him.

He rested his chin on her shoulder to look down along her torso and between her spread legs. His hands greedily explored her chest, kneading the soft flesh and then concentrating on her nipples, tweaking and tugging until they pebbled into hard little nubs.

Sam arched into his touch, chest pressing against his hands and hips tilting forward invitingly.

Loki didn’t hesitate to pick up on her offer, hands wandering down her body. Sam moaned when they reached their destination, the fingers of one hand spreading her lips for his other.

He dipped two fingers into her wetness, gathering some of the quickly collecting arousal and brought it up to smoothly glide across her clit. It was already hard and throbbing, needy for attention.

“Oh…” she moaned and tilted her hips more into his touch.

Loki was not the only one who had gone without any sexual pleasure for the last week. She was so busy caring for him, fretting and worrying day and night, that she hadn’t even noticed how much pent up lust had gathered inside her.

And now it was ready to break free.   
Loki drew tight little circles around her clit, her pussy clenching around nothing as she grinded against him with desperate little noises, lips parted and face flushed an even darker shade of read.

“Oh… Please, Loki. Please,” Sam begged, not sure what she was asking for.

“Is my little girl desperate? Do you need me to make it better?” Loki cooed into her ear and turned his head so he could kiss along her throat and jaw, sucking little marks into her skin.

“Yes, please- Oh… please,” she moaned, tilting her head back against his chest and arching her back even more.

Loki moved the fingers spreading her lips down, one circling her wet opening and tantalisingly dipping inside a few times before finally entering her fully.

Sam’s pussy gripped the single digit tightly as he drew it out of her and then pushed it back in, the tip exploring her velvety walls and brushing along her sensitive spot deliciously.

A second finger quickly joined the first one and Sam keened, her hands shooting out to grab Loki’s thighs tightly when he started to finger her with quick, snapping movements.

She spread her legs wider, hips chasing his touch.

“Oh, that feels- Ah! God, yes…” she exclaimed when a third finger was thrown into the mix, the pads of each one sliding along her sweet spots and causing an electrifying pleasure to race down her spine and spread through her limbs.

His other hand still rested on her abdomen, fingers deftly circling her clitoris that started to swell along with her slickened lips.

Sam’s breathing grew laboured, chest heaving and flushing as the pleasure mounted. She gripped Loki’s thighs tighter while her own ones spread more and tensed.

“I- I need to- please let me-“ Sam tried, hips moving with Loki’s hands.

“I know what you need, little girl,” Loki purred and lightly bit her neck, causing her to moan even louder.

“Come now, little one, come on my fingers,” he rasped into her ear, catching the lobe between his teeth and tugging at it.

Sam’s back snapped into an almost unnatural arch and her thighs trembled as the pleasure crashed down on her, drowning her beneath the powerful waves washing over her body.

Loki! Oh, god… ohhh,” Sam partly shouted and moaned.

A sudden gush of fluid arousal rushed from her spasming pussy, drenching Loki’s hands and the sheets below them.

The feeling of it around and on his fingers made Loki groan.

“ _Such_ a good girl. Gushing all over me like the dirty little girl you are,” he praised in a husky voice, making Sam clench around his fingers once more before going lax in his embrace.

Gently pulling his drenched hands from between her legs, he smoothed them over he still trembling thighs and up over her soft belly.

Softly crooning into her ear, Loki rocked Sam in his arms until she came down from her high, thoughts clearing and breathing returning to something at least _resembling_ normal.

When she had gathered enough of her braincells to be aware of her surroundings once more, Sam groaned at the wetness coating her pussy and thighs, as well as drenching the sheets beneath her.

“We just bathed…” she complained weakly, her hands finding Loki’s where they resting atop her slick thighs.

Loki threw his head back, his chest rumbling with hearty laughter and jostling a still slightly dazed Sam in his lap.


	61. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki confesses and Sam is there to reassure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, 
> 
> Here we are my friends and fellow Loki-lovers. The last chapter that ends this wild ride of a story. For now, anyway.   
> I can't thank you all enough for reading, commenting and supporting me. Every single Kudos is more than appreciated and I'm just so happy to know people enjoy what I do and that I could entertain them with it, maybe even as some form of escapism from the real world.   
> I love you all, each and every one of you, and I am so thankful and amazed by the responses I have gotten, the reassuring feedback and compliments.   
> Enjoy this last chapter and please, don't be too sad about this ending, because Loki and Sam will be back in the future. I promise <3

The warm light of the afternoon sun filtered through the big windows, lighting up the room and giving it a cosy atmosphere. The beams stretched over the floor like thin fingers, the tips of them brushing the big bed that Sam and Loki laid on, huddled together under the thick blankets.

Well, Sam was huddling against Loki, her body curled up half on the mattress and half on Loki’s body, while he laid stretched out on the mattress, feet peeking out of the blanket.

Sam’s head rested on Loki’s shoulder and she had one leg thrown over his hip. They laid in complete silence, both of them sleepy and satisfied. Beatrice had made them pancakes for lunch and brought them up so they could eat in bed.

Per Sam’s request, as usually. It may be silly, but she wasn’t letting Loki out of bed unless it was really necessary. Which wasn’t often. He kept arguing, telling her he wasn’t an invalid and merely had some bruised ribs and maybe still some anaemia.

After another rather heated argument, Sam had started crying, clinging to him as he tried to get up and babbling some incoherent things about not wanting to lose him. It had taken at least half an hour of soothing Sam until he could calm her down enough to have a proper conversation.

Loki quickly understood that Sam was still shaken by what had happened, even if almost two weeks had passed and he was obviously still alive. He agreed to staying in bed and close to her, if only to soothe her anxious mind.

Sam, needless to say, was grateful beyond words.

Besides, Loki didn’t seem to mind staying in bed and by her side all day. What he did mind, was that Sam wouldn’t let him _do_ anything. Sexually, that is.

She relented from time to time, giving Loki a blow job or something of the likes, but she’d never let him just _fuck_ her like he wanted and she needed him to. Whenever he’d attempt something, Sam would scold him, reminding him of his injuries and that he wasn’t supposed to put any strain on them.

Yes, _that_ he did mind.

Sam stirred, a content little sigh escaping her parted lips as she burrowed deeper into Loki’s warmth, her body pressed tightly against his.

“I’m sorry I took you,” Loki suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence and making Sam perk up.

She lifted her head and peered up at him.

Loki wasn’t looking at her, his gaze fixed on the ceiling and a closed off expression on his face.

“What?” Sam asked, pushing herself up a little to look at him.

Loki tilted his head, looking her right in the eyes.

“I’m sorry I took you. Back then. I shouldn’t have done that,” he said, his gaze steadily holding hers.   
Sam could see actual regret on his face, maybe even a little bit of guilt. She was staring at him dumbly, but managed to shake herself out of her stupor.

“It- It’s alright,” she reassured him, leg hitching up higher on his body and one of her arms sprawling over his bruised chest.

Loki blinked down at her, a confused expression on his face. He shook his head.

“No, it’s not. And I know it. I knew it back then. I just didn’t care,” he said, a frown now marring his beautiful features.

“I’m telling you, it’s alright,” she repeated without thinking for a second. Turning her head, Sam pressed a kiss to Loki’s shoulder and then nuzzled the skin there.

He huffed, now scowling.

“You’re too forgiving.”

“So I’ve been told,” Sam answered absentmindedly, thumb stroking the skin of his chest, “You should be glad I am.”

“But _you_ shouldn’t. You shouldn’t be, because being forgiving brings you nothing but pain. Your situation is literally the best example for it,” Loki argued, shaking his head at her stubbornness.

“My situation? You mean lying in a bed with someone who cares for me and who I care for deeply? Being in your embrace, close to you? If that’s what I get for being too forgiving, then I am just that happily,” Sam said.

“But I _hurt_ you. I said things, did things I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have pushed you, forced you to-“   
Sam pushed up on one elbow and put a finger to Loki’s lips to shush him.

“Let me tell you a few things you don’t know,” Sam said, pulling her finger back and sitting up to look down at Loki.

“The first time I saw you, I thought you were incredibly handsome. That first impression was untainted by _anything_ you had ever done or would do. I didn’t know who you were. If you had asked me to dance right then, I probably would’ve said yes. If I could have overcome my crippling anxiety, that is.”

She paused and put a hand on his chest again, fingers tracing the bruises on his ribcage.

“My point is, we could’ve ended up right where we are now, just under different circumstances. And to be completely honest, I would’ve been much more compliant if I hadn’t been a virgin,” Sam said, gaze drifting off for a moment before focusing on Loki again.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done back then if I weren’t. Probably made less of a fuss and just enjoyed the ride. I wouldn’t know. But I know what I want to do now,” Sam finished and leaned down to press a kiss to Loki’s slightly parted lips.

The contact snapped the man out of his stupor, one hand coming up to cup the back of her head and hold her to him.

Their lips moulded together, soft skin sliding along soft skin, the connection only interrupted when Sam let her tongue probe at Loki’s closed lips, asking for entrance.

He granted it with a quiet groan, his lips parting to let his tongue tangle with hers.

The kiss quickly became more heated, Loki’s hands exploring her body, greedily touching every inch of naked skin they could find. He then pushed up on one elbow, attempting to roll them over so he was on top.

A firm hand to his chest stopped him.

He grunted and pulled away long enough to look down at Sam with a slightly displeased and impatient look. There might’ve been a tad bit of desperation, but Sam wasn’t sure.

She gazed at him for a long moment, and then spoke.

“I’m going to allow this, but only when I can decide how it goes down,” she said breathlessly, a slight challenge to her voice as she gave the answer that was heavily influenced by the throbbing need deep inside her belly.

Because Loki wasn’t the only one who didn’t get off properly in quite some time. No, Sam was just as impatient and desperate. But unlike him, she tended to be responsible when it came to her health, or the health of people she cared for.

Though, needless to say, any thoughts even close to being responsible had been thrown out of the window as soon as Loki cupped the back of her head to take control over the kiss she had initiated.

A breathy chuckle came from Loki before he answered.

“Oh really? You want to take the reins, hm? Not really your style, little girl,” Loki purred, hands sliding down to squeeze her sides.

 _Damn him_ , Sam thought. This man and his persuasive voice could make her do anything. She wanted to give in and just let him do his magic. She wanted it so badly.

But there was still some coherent thought inside of her.

“I guess we’ll see if it is my style,” Jenny replied bravely and pushed more firmly on his chest to make him lie down on his back again.

Loki let her push him onto the mattress. He eyed her curiously as she slipped off the bed, glancing over her shoulder to say, “Take off your clothes,” before walking over to the drawer she knew contained one or the other thing that would come in handy now.

She heard the rustling off clothes as Loki discarded his pants and boxers.

Sam grabbed the knob of one drawer and pulled it open, briefly eyeing the contents before moving on to the next one.

After a brief search, Sam had two items in her hands.

A short length of rope and a pair of handcuffs. The latter were padded with soft, dark brown leather, so they wouldn’t chafe even if they were pulled at.

She looked at the rope with a little frown.

She didn’t know how to properly tie a knot the way it wouldn’t cut off the circulation in Loki’s hands. She hadn’t done this before and didn’t know how exactly to tie it around his wrists or how much space to leave so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable.

With a slight shake of her head, Sam put the rope back into the drawer and turned around with the handcuffs.

When Loki saw what she was holding, he briefly narrowed his eyes, then laughed loudly.

“Oh, really? Handcuffs, pet? I’m not sure tying me down is going to work for either of us,” he drawled.

“Well, I wanted to use the rope, but I don’t know how exactly to tie it so I wouldn’t hurt you and I really don’t have the patience to let you teach me now. So I took these. If that’s okay with you of course,” Sam said with a little shrug.

She felt a blush covered her cheeks when Loki studied her closely.

Sam knew this was different for him than it was for her. She was quite sure he had tried this before, but the dominant role was what fitted him naturally, what he felt comfortable with. Because he liked being in control. Loki had told her so himself.

And that being in control of others made him feel safe and secure.

She wasn’t sure if he’d be willing to hand that over to her, to let _hher_ control _him_.

After a few moments of silence, Sam thought she had been rejected and made to turn around to store the cuffs away and apologise, but Loki’s voice stopped her.

Her boyfriend laid stretched out on the bed, hands behind his slightly tilted head as he eyed her.   
“Okay, we can do that if you want,” he finally said.

Sam blinked at him.

Had he just agreed? Had he really given her the reins?

Loki chuckled at her slightly incredulous look.

“Well, are you just gonna stand there all day or do you plan on actually _doing_ something? I don’t think you’re very good at this, pet,” he teased and raised one eyebrow in a mocking challenge.   
Sam scowled.

 _Just you wait,_ she thought and approached the bed, climbing onto it with the cuffs still in hands.   
She walked over to the lounging Loki on her knees, straddling his stomach carefully and then looking down at him with a little smile.

“Hands above your head,” she ordered and watched with satisfaction as he did as she told him.

“What’s your safeword?” Sam asked when she leaned up to snap the cuffs around his wrists and secured them to the headboard.

Loki smirked up at her as she bound him.

“Submission,” he said, the smirk never wavering and mischief sparkling in his forest green eyes.   
Sam let out a laugh and nodded.

“Alright, submission,” she confirmed and scooted back to sit on his thighs.

Once she sat back down, Sam just contemplated Loki as he laid before her with his hands secured to the headboard with the padded handcuffs. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, chuckling a little to herself.

Loki raised one eyebrow at her when she just sat there and stared at him.

“Do you plan on doing something or?” he asked and shifted, Sam catching the movement beneath her.

She put her hands on his hips to balance herself atop him and smiled knowingly. He was nervous. Loki Laufeyson, crimelord, business man and billionaire, was nervous at the prospect of her having control over him in a sexual situation.

She felt the urge to tease him, to make him feel what she felt every time he tied her up and left her vulnerable to his wicked doings. But Sam knew that this was challenging for him – to give up his control – and that teasing him would be unnecessarily cruel.

Something which she was not.

Sam smiled down at him and stretched to peck his lips. Then she settled back on his thighs and placed her hands on his chest, stroking over the pale skin and muscle beneath it, admiring it.

“It’s just-“ she laughed quietly- “Well, this is kind of like starting one of my drawings. Like looking at a blank canvas and thinking about all the possibilities of what you could do with it.”

As if voicing her thoughts had somehow inspired her, Sam slid down until she knelt at his feet. Her hands curled around Loki’s ankles and she stroked the thin skin there. Her grip tightened and she pushed his legs apart just enough so she could sit in between them.

Sliding her hands up his legs, her fingers brushing over the dark hair sprouting from the skin, Sam settled between Loki’s knees.

Her fingers danced over the soft skin of his inner thighs and then stopped at the very top of them, teasingly close to his growing erection. Glancing up at Loki’s face, she could see him watching each and every one of her moves closely, eyes glued to her fingers near his groin.

A little smile tugged at her lips.

This feeling, the feeling of power that surged through her body, made her giddy and somewhat lightheaded. It felt so good and _new_. To be the one fully in control of the situation, of Loki.

 _Oh, I’m gonna get him back for all the teasing and edging he’s put me through,_ Sam thought vengefully and moved her hands higher, avoiding the place where he wanted her to touch him most.

Moving up on his body, Sam straddled his hips just above his stiff erection. She took in his upper body so beautifully stretched out before her. His skin was a pale canvas dotted with a tuft of hair in the centre and colourful bruises scattered over the side of his ribcage, one spot still covered with a white pad that was secured with white medical tape.

Leaning down, Sam kissed the bruises first, just a careful brush of her lips to the skin. The further away she got from his injuries, the firmer got her kisses until she was nipping the skin and sucking more marks into it.

Sam kissed her way over his chest, shoulder and throat all the way up to his mouth. When she arrived there, she immediately let her tongue dart out to ask for permission to enter. Loki didn’t hesitate, his soft lips parting to let her in and moaning when their tongues twined around each other in a passionate dance.

She could feel her own arousal build, her panties beginning to dampen as they deepened the kiss, their mouths sealed over each other and seemingly inseparable. When her hips began to move, automatically tilting to drag her clit over the planes of his toned stomach, Sam moaned into Loki’s mouth.

A second later, she stilled her hips, realising what she had done and embarrassed about. Pulling back a little, Sam went to apologise for no particular reason since some part of her was aware Loki definitely wouldn’t mind if she grinded against him.

But as soon as she opened her mouth, a deep blush covering her cheeks, Loki chuckled.

His own cheeks were tinged with pink and his pupils were blown wide. A smirk tugged at his lips.

“Go on, pet. Grind your needy pussy all over me. I don’t mind,” he purred, smirk widening at the way Sam pulled her shoulders up a little. “Come on, little one. I can’t do it for you.”

Sam briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again when she breathed out.

Encouraged by his words and the reassuring look he gave her, Sam leaned down to capture his lips in another heated kiss while grinding herself against his stomach.

Little moans and needy mewls escaped her, Loki swallowing the sounds right up and returning his own groans.

Sam had to stop herself when she felt the pleasure start to mount rapidly, her clit dragging against his muscled abdomen in just the right way. If she kept going, she’d work herself into a frenzy and accidentally rush the experience in her lust-clouded state.

So, instead of working herself up too much and end up more or less jumping his hard cock to sink down on it, Sam controlled herself and reluctantly stilled her hips.

She pulled back, freeing her lips from Loki’s, and just sat atop him, panting for a moment. When she was sure she had control over herself again, she rose to her knees and returned to her place between Loki’s legs.

His cock stood proud, curving towards his abdomen, the head deep red and a drop of pre-cum leaking from it. It looked in desperate need of attention.

 _And attention he will get, but not the kind of attention he is hoping for_ , Sam thought. She couldn’t help the mean little smile that curved her lips.

She wrapped her hand around Loki’s cock, her thumb brushing over the red head and smearing around the pre-cum. A little groan escaped Loki’s throat and his hips twitched.

With that, the teasing began.

Sam kissed his length, carefully nipped at the sensitive skin, licked him from root to tip or suckled at the bulbous head. Sometimes she’d stroke him or reach down to fondly his balls.

The more she teased him, the louder Loki got. First he’d just uttered impatient little growls. But over times, they changed into full-blown, desperate and borderline needy groans.

Sam couldn’t help it, she revelled in the sounds she could draw from him with a simple twist of her wrist or a kitten lick to his tip, tongue teasing along the slit at its middle.

But even her patience was limited. And the throbbing need between her legs wouldn’t tolerate being ignored any longer.

Giving Loki’s cock one last, longing suck, Sam released him with a pop and licked her lips. She scooted back on the bed and got up on her knees.

She whipped her thin top over her head and then sat back to wiggle out of her panties, hips briefly lifting off the mattress. Her socks were the last thing to go and when she was finally naked, a relieved sigh left her and she ran her hands down her body, taking in the warmth of her flushed skin.

Loki groaned at the sight of her flushed, naked body. His hands twitched in their confines, the instinctual need to touch her overcoming him.

Sam saw the movement and couldn’t resist exploring her body a little just to torment him. She let her fingers skim over her skin, hands closing around her breasts the squeezed them and then lightly tweaked her nipples, the sensitive peaks quickly turning into hardened nubs under her ministrations.

After thoroughly exploring her chest, Sam let her hands wander down further and she threw Loki a coy look before reaching down to part her wet lips with two fingers, her other hand wandering down to explore the wetness and slide two fingers through it.

“Pet, you’re killing me,” Loki groaned, his dilated pupils focused on her hands as she teased herself, her wet fingers coming up to swirl around her throbbing clit.

She just mewled quietly, head falling back while she pleasured herself in front of him. It was so brazen, so brave and unlike anything else she had done before. The slight anxiety bubbling up inside her mixed with the intoxicating feeling of power, the mixture setting her so much more on edge and making her desperate for relief.

Finally not able to take it any longer, Sam withdrew her hands from her sopping pussy and quickly crawled over to Loki, straddling him properly this time. Her heated sex was just inches from his painful looking erection.

She looked up at Loki, his gaze almost _begging_ her to slide down on him and take that deep ache away.

The sight made her halt for a moment.

Begging?

A breathy laugh left her and she gaze at Loki with a mischievous little grin.

“Beg me,” Sam said, still hovering above his erection.

She could’ve sworn that Loki’s eyes bulged out of his head at her request, widening to an almost comical degree and then turning into slits as he narrowed them.

“Come on, tell me what you want. All you gotta do is ask nicely,” she said, unable to keep the teasing undertone out of her voice.

Loki’s slitted gaze receded somewhat as he looked up at her.

“Please, my precious girl, please sink your pretty, wet cunt down on my cock and fuck yourself with it,” he answered smoothly, if a bit strained.

Sam blinked, not expecting him to go along with her request so easily. But then again, he was probably quite desperate. Not to mention that he’s always had a way with words.

“Why, I can’t refuse such a gracious request,” Sam answered, a little smile still curving her lips.   
Her self-satisfied expression didn’t last long.

As soon as she sank down on Loki’s cock, the head parting her folds and slipping inside, Sam’s smile vanished, her lips parting to let out a rapturous moan.

It had been decidedly too long and Sam cursed her own responsible behaviour as she relished the delicious stretch and slight burn that came with it when she sank down further, her pussy swallowing up the inches of his cock until she had taken all of him.

Exhaling shakily, Sam’s hands came up to rest on his chest – careful to avoid his injuries – steadying herself as she rolled her hips once, getting a feel for the still relatively unfamiliar position.

Loki’s cock reached places Sam wasn’t sure he was supposed to touch, but it set every nerve inside of her on fire and she couldn’t stop the little pants escaping her parted lips at the feeling of utter fullness.

“Ohh… god, I missed this,” she gasped, lifting her hips and dropping them again, sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine when he rubbed along her inner walls in that delightfully pleasurable way.

“Fuck, I missed _you_ ,” she added, palms sliding over his chest and features twisted by bliss.

Loki closed his eyes beneath her, his head tilting back as she rode him with smooth rolls of her hips. His fingers curled around the chain connecting the two handcuffs. He gripped it so tightly that his knuckles turned white and Sam was almost certain she heard the metal creak.

Not that she cared at the moment. All she cared about was the way Loki’s cock filled her up, stroking along her walls with each of her movements and driving her closer to the edge.

“You feel so good,” Sam mewled, knees digging into the mattress with each time she lifted herself off Loki and then fucked herself on him again.

Her back arched and she tilted her hips, her breath coming in more desperate pants.

The room was filled with the sound of their laboured breathing and the sound of their skin colliding on each downward movement of her hips.

Sam could feel Loki tense beneath her, his muscles flexing as he rose his hips to meet hers as much as he could in his position.

The jolt of his body beneath hers sent Loki’s shaft deeper into her pussy and Sam moaned loudly, her fingernails digging into Loki’s pale chest.

“Oh- Yes, yes… please,” she panted, her pussy clenching around him when her clit brushed against his pelvis. Tilting her hips, Sam chased the sensation, her clit dragging along his skin more firmly and making her gasp and moan in delight.

She was almost regretful to feel herself already so close to the edge, but from the way Loki clenched his jaw and the muscles in his abdomen tightened, he was close too.

“I’m- I’m afraid I won’t hold out much longer,” Loki grunted, the confession followed by an especially loud groan.

“Me n-enither,” Sam moaned, one hand leaving Loki’s chest and slipping between their writhing bodies to seek out her clit.

Her fingers quickly found the little, swollen nub and she didn’t hesitate to rub at it furiously, pads gliding across the throbbing bundle of nerves again and again.

“Oh my god, fuck, fuck, fu- AH yes,” Sam exclaimed, her shout of pleasure stuttering to a stop when her orgasm swept over her with devastating intensity, the walls of her pussy fluttering and pulsing around Loki’s cock.

She felt the wave in every part of her body, the pleasure rolling over her and making her shudder and jerk.

Her orgasm and the tightening of her cunt sent Loki over the edge with her. A feral growl came from deep within his chest, rumbling through Sam’s body as he jerked his hips up a few more times before becoming as tight as a bowstring.

Head thrown back, Loki groaned throatily, his cock twitching as he spilled his seed deep inside of her, coating her walls and claiming her as his once again.

The two of them went boneless at the same time, Loki’s muscles relaxing and Sam going limp atop him, her sweaty forehead dropping to his equally sweaty chest. She rubbed her cheek against him, sighing rapturously and leaning further into his warmth, his cock still nestled deep inside of her.

Loki’s breathy chuckle shook Sam out of her blissful haze.

“I think you forgot something, pet,” he said, his voice quiet but amused.

Sam hummed tiredly, lifting her head just enough to blink up at him.

“Huh?” she mumbled.

“The handcuffs. Could you remove them?” Loki said, rattling the chain of the cuffs.

Sam blinked again and sat up quickly. Guilt crossed her face as she bent over to reach up to the cuffs keeping him stretched out beneath her.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I just forgot,” she said and hastily freed him from his restraints.

As soon as he was free, Loki pulled Sam back to his chest and she gladly let him, her cheek resting against his warm skin.

His hands ran all over her body, touching her sides and sliding down to her hips just to move up over her back again, the light touch of his warm hands rising goosebumps in their wake.

Sam sighed contently, feeling fully at peace in this very moment.

“You did very well,” Loki said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “My good girl.”

She hummed happily, arms coming up to wrap around his torso and hold him closer.

“Thank you,” Sam said and turned her head to kiss his chest lovingly.

Loki was so warm and soft, yet firm under her. Lying here with him made her feel safe and protected, the way his hands worshipped her body, appreciated. It was such an intimate moment charged with emotions that hung silently in the air around them.

Sam just knew, as she laid there with him in their shared bed, that everything would be alright.

Whatever challenge lay ahead and whatever problems they might have to face, she knew they would get through it. They could do anything together.

Lifting her head to look into Loki’s eyes, Sam smiled softly.

“I love you.”

-

Loki’s heart stuttered in his chest when he heard his precious girl say those words.

The way she gazed up at him with honest, grey-blue eyes and said the three words that took his breath away and made him still for a moment.

It was the only thing that could make this moment better. This moment of intimacy and pure love and appreciation for the other.

The way she wrapped around him and he wrapped around her in return made him feel safe and secure for the first time in ages. He felt _safe_ and having this small, stubborn, loving girl in his arms was so _right_.

 _They_ felt right, and it was the first time in years he had felt so at peace with himself.

And when she looked up at him, saying the words, Loki knew everything would be alright. He knew whatever they might have to face in the future, he would do anything to protect Sam, his clever little lifesaver.

His whole world.

Gazing back into her honest and open eyes, Loki allowed himself a little smile.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you think? An okay ending for our chaos couple?   
> I think I did alright. Please, please let me know what you think and what do you think might happen in the future. Where will they go, who will be involved and what will be the plot?   
> Feel free to share theories.   
> Ah, also (before I forget it), I am starting a new story. I'll post the first two chapters in three days (Tuesday). It's a Steve story this time. I thought it would be fun to explore this character and form my own version of it, so if you're into our golden boy, consider checking in on Tueday to give it a try <3


End file.
